


Poly!BBS

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 216,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut Poly!BBS</p><p>You guys know how I said I want take request for smut, Well I decided to try it and this was my result.</p><p>Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Mini x Wildcat x Moo x Terroriser x Basically x Nogla x Lui</p><p>P.s. Sorry if I left someone out! I can't keep up with all the cuties~</p></blockquote>





	1. Park Date

Fluff Poly!BBC

Pairing: Vanoss x H2oDelirious x BasicallyIdowrk x Lui Calibre x Daithi De Nogla x Moo Snuckel x Terroriser x Mini Ladd x IAMWildcat x Cartoonz

P.s - Sorry If I forget someone! I can't keep up with everyone ;3

Mini ran down the hall with one of Vanoss's big shirts on his figure with a pair of boxers. " WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU SAID WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK TODAY! " yelled Mini throughout the house banging on the walls. He opened the first room to see Terroriser and Lui curled up on each other. Brian was laid on his back with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Lui's waist. Lui was laying on top of Brian straddling the larger male. Mini ran into the room a and jumped on top of the bed. " WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACONY! " cheered Mini startling the boys awake. " Mini why? " whined Lui rubbing his eyes. Mini just jumped on the bed with a smile. Terroriser blinked his eyes open looking between the two boys. " No use of laying here now, " sighed Brian removing Lui off his waist. " Noooooo! you were so comfy, " pouted Lui sitting on the bed watching Terroriser grab Mini by the waist getting the boy off the bed. " Off you go! " exclaimed Terroriser kissing Mini on the cheek pushing the boy playfully towards the door. Mini giggled running out the door to get the others up. Terroriser looked back a Lui who had his arms crossed with a pouty face. " What's wrong baby? " asked Terroriser holding out an hand for Lui to take. " I wanted to stay in bed, " groaned Lui taking Terroriser's hand. Terroriser looked at his pouty boyfriend with an idea. " Would taking a shower with me pampering you be better than laying in bed? " asked Terroriser picking up Lui bridal style. Lui thought about it with a blush on his cheeks. " Seems so since I didn't get a reply. " stated Terroriser walking with Lui in his arms to the bathroom he shared with his other boyfriends.

Running to the next room Mini slammed open the door startling a half naked Nogla and Moo from ravaging a naked Delirious. " Morning Mini, " chirped Delirious raising on his elbows to only get tackled by the giggling boy. " Hurry and get dressed! you guys promised Ice Cream and a day at the park! " shrieked Mini tackling the other two males. Delirious chuckled at their youngest enthusiasm. Getting up from the bed Delirious was pulled down by arms around his waist. " Where ye going? " asked the Irishman nipping at Delirious neck. Delirious bit his lips not wanting to let an moan. " Too get ready, I don't wanna disappoint Mini now do we? " asked Delirious kissing Nogla's lips pulling away from his grip. " No we don't! " shouted the said male giggling when Moo ran his hands on Mini's sides. " Now I'm lonely, " pouted Nogla crossing his arms looking at Delirious. " Aww does Nogla need some kisses? " cooed Moo beckoning him over with his head. Nogla crawled to the pair sitting in front of Mini pecking over his face with kisses. Delirious laughed picking up one of Moo's shirts over his naked figure. Delirious waved goodbye to Moo opening the door and left. Looking down the hallway Delirious notice that only one room door wasn't open. " Of course it had to be the latecomers, " giggled Delirious walking to the room. Opening the door Delirious saw Wildcat hanging halfway off the bed, Vanoss on the other side with his leg hanging off, and Basically in the middle spread eagle style. Delirious couldn't help laugh his famous laugh scaring the boys in bed.

Wildcat woke up with a screech, Vanoss fell onto the floor, and Basically raised up looking for the intruder. The trio looked at Delirious who was wiping tears from his eyes for laughing hard. " Dammit Del, " groaned Wildcat getting himself off the floor crawling back into bed. " No! " yelled Delirious walking to Wildcat's side shaking him. " Jesus fuck that scared me, " gasped Basically getting off the bed helping his boyfriend up. Vanoss kissed Basically as a Thank you walking to Delirious's form. " We don't have time for this. " whined Delirious shaking Wildcat harder with Vanoss kissing his neck. " We have all the time in the world baby, " cooed Vanoss pushing Delirious on Wildcat's body. Wildcat grunted looking up at Delirious. " Guys come on! " groaned Delirious feeling Basically's hands run down his spine. " It will be quick, " purred Basically turning Delirious's head capturing his lips. Delirious moaned fighting dominance with Basically with Vanoss rubbing his nipples under his shirt. The slammed open revealing Cartoonz with Mini behind him. " I thought you were suppose to wake them not get fucked, " whined Mini running to the bedside pulling Delirious away from get ravaged again. " I tried but they didn't listen, " muttered Delirious getting led out of the room by Mini. Cartoonz turned to his horny boys. " Come on we have a date with he park, " chuckled Cartoonz walking to the bed to pull a unwillingly out of bed with Vanoss and Basically following after. " Aww Toonz! I don't wanna, " whined Wildcat dragging his feet on purpose. They were halfway to the bathroom when Wildcat started acting like a child.

" Come on Cat, you were the one that suggested the park. " said Cartoonz turning around to face the man. Wildcat looked at his boyfriend with a pout. " I change my mine, I wanna go back to bed. " said Wildcat going between Vanoss and Basically. They looked at Cartoonz with a questionable look. " I got it, " said Cartoonz getting kissed on the cheek by both of the boys. Catching up with Wildcat Cartoonz grabbed his arm facing him. " Here's a deal, If you don't complain about the park I will let you fuck me anyway you desire, " purred Cartoonz in Wildcat's ear rubbing his crotch for more affect. Without a word Wildcat ran past Cartoonz leaving the latter laughing in his wake.  
Getting dressed and making up the beds the boys were in the kitchen sitting around the table. Mini had cooked breakfast when he got up. " Plans for today? "asked Basically looking around the table. " PARK AND ICE CREAM! " shouted Mini taking a sip of his coffee. Cartoonz took away his boyfriend's coffee. " You are already hyper enough, " mumbled Cartoonz walking to the sink pouring out the dark liquid. " MY COFFEE!, " whined Mini putting his head into his arms. Delirious patted the youngest. " It's OK, " cooed Delirious pulling the boy in his lap rubbing up and down his back. Mini just whined wrapping his arms and legs are Delirious's body. " Can we go get Ice Cream now? " asked Mini in his ear. Delirious smiled nodding his head letting go of Mini. " Everyone put your shoes on! " shouted Mini running into the living room to get a pair of shoes. The group laughed at the smaller male's childish ways.

" Has anyone seen my sunglasses? " asked Vanoss patting the top of his head. Nogla smiled tip toeing out of the room with the glasses on top of his head. " Nogla has it, " snitched Moo getting a " Fuck you " from his boyfriend. The group followed after seeing Vanoss on his tippy toes trying to reach for his glasses. " Give me my glasses! " shouted Vanoss glaring at Nogla. Nogla smirked at his shorteer lover raising his hand up higher. Vanoss flatten his feet to the ground with an defeated look. " Aww baby, " cooed Nogla kissing Vanoss's lips putting the shades over his Chocolate eyes. " Asshole. " said Vanoss pushing Nogla away hugging Cartoonz around the waist. " Is everyone set? " asked Terroriser by the door holding it open. The group nodded filing in line out the door with Mini in the back hopping on one leg to fix his shoes.  
Walking to the park side by side the group were eating Ice Cream, giggling and talking, and giving kisses when they are least expected. They didn't care about the stares or the comments the others said, the only they cared about each other and how they work together as a group to make it work. The haters can go fuck themselves as Wildcat rephrased to a women that came up to them ranting about being gay. Cartoonz, Nogla, and Moo were eating Chocolate. Lui, Delirious, and Wildcat were eating Vanilla. Vanoss, Mini, and Basically were eating Strawberry. Always being the odd one out Terroriser got an 3 scope Ice Cream cone with all three flavors. " Are you sure you gonna be able to eat all that? " asked Cartoonz looking at his boyfriend struggle licking up the Ice Cream.

" I got this! " he exclaimed licking the escaped Ice Cream. " See! " beamed Terroriser smiling at Cartoonz. Cartoonz playfully rolled his eyes licking his Ice Cream. Moo, Mini, and Deirious came up with a plan while the others watched their lover keep up with the pace of his melting Ice Cream. " Everyone knows what to do right? " asked Moo looking at his lovers. The boys nodded their hands finishing up their Ice Cream. The guys saw Mini walk over to Terroriser's side looking at his face. " Need some help Love? " asked Mini sweetly. " I got- " Terroriser stopped mid sentence staring at Mini licking the Strawberry scoop of Ice Cream on the bottom. " M-mini!? " stuttered Terroriser with a blush on his face. " Aww Mini your letting the Vanilla drip everywhere, " mock pouted Delirious walking in front of Terroriser getting between his legs. The guys eyes widened when Delirious squatted eye level with Terroriser's Ice Cream where his crotch was. " Don't want that to go to waste do you? " purred Delirious licking the Vanilla scoop. Terroriser watched his boyfriends with a flushed face and an obvious arousal. Their tongues met halfway in the middle smearing saliva and Ice Cream between their heated kiss. " You two are such teases, " cooed Moo walking behind Terroriser wrapping his arms around his neck leaning over his shoulders close the empty space of Ice Cream. Terroriser watching Moo's tongue lick the bottom to the top with his pink tongue. He moaned as the tasty treat gather on his taste buds. " THAT'S IT WERE GOING HOME! " yelled the teased man getting enough teased by the three.

He threw his Ice Cream to the side and grabbed Delirious and Mini by the wrist commanding Moo to follow him. Walking past the group with blushes and boners they watched at Terroriser wrapped an arm aound Delirious and Mini's waist with Moo on his back. " WAIT FOR US! " yelled Nogla running after them wanting to get some attention from the boys. Not wanting to be left behind the others followed after.


	2. Sickness and Health

Seems everyone liked the Poly!BBS One shot. I decided to make this a one shot book. I have already gotten requests from Tumblr but that doesn't mean I won't take yours :3. Just give me a theme and I will do my best to match it. NO SMUT PLEASE! I don't think I can pull off a Poly smut xD

~~~~~~~~~

Sickness and Health

This is an request from! I hope ye enjoy :)

Fluff Poly!BBS

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Wildcat x Cartoonz x Basically x Nogla x Moo x Lui x Terroriser

P.s. Sorry If i miss someone, I can't keep up with the baes at the same time ;)

~~~~~~~

In a room stood 5 men hovering over their sick lovers. They were so attentive that if they made the simplest move the others would be by their side in a second. On the large bed laid 5 sick boys getting treatments from their lover. Since it would be total chaos running from room to room the sick boys decided to stay in one room, The largest nest they shared which was the biggest room of them all. " ACHOO! " sneezed Delirious groaning from the ache coming from his chest. He closed his eyes breathing out his nose. " Poor baby, " cooed Terroriser dabbing Delirious's forehead. Delirious smiled at his boyfriend having a coughing fit. " Shh I got you, " cooed Terroriser caressing the sick man's cheek. " I need a tissue please! " spoke Mini in a raspy urgent voice holding his hands to his nose with watery snot seeping out of his hands. Nogla smiled grabbing his boyfriends wrist wiping the snot off his hands. " No need to be embarrassed Mini, it's OK. " cooed Nogla getting another tissue to wipe his nose. Mini blushed breathing through his nose closing his eyes. Nogla grabbed a bottle of germ x to get the bacteria off his hands. Lui swatted Vanoss's hands away from his heated body. Vanoss was trying to cool down the smaller male down. " Come on Lui, " whined Vanoss holding the male against his chest. The smaller male moaned from the coldness against his face. " It's cold, " pouted Lui clutching the bed covers. Vanoss smiled kissing the males cheek finishing up his task laying the male down back between Mini and Moo. Moo was sleeping peacefully occasionally getting checked on by Wildcat when the male had cough attacks. Wildcat took the temperature out of Moo's mouth a minute again seeing the thing in the red marking. " Jesus babe, " said Wildcat wetting a rag folding it in half putting the strip on his forehead. Basically glared at Cartoonz as the male pulled the covers up to his chin. " It's already hot enough, I don't need it to be super hot. " said Basically throwing the covers down his body crossing his arms over his chest. Cartoonz sighed at his lover sitting at the edge of the bed. " Tell you what, If you don't take the covers off of you I will make your favorite kind of brownies, " bribed Cartoonz rubbing on Basically's arm affectionately. Basically looked at his boyfriend. " Fine, but you better make the brownies, " said the dark male pulling the covers on top of him turning to his said breathing through his mouth.Cartoonz chuckled at his childish way getting off the edge of the bed to check on his other lovers. The sick boys would whine or pout when they would be in need or just plain wanted attention from there immune lovers. Of course they gave in, I mean who wouldn't give in when the pulled the puppy dog eyes act.

1 Week Later~

1 Week Later~

" MOO WHERE IS THAT SOUP!? " yelled a raspy voice. Walking as fast as he can Moo burst into the room with a tray of 5 steaming soups. Moo set the soup on the nightstand right next to the door. " Soups here! " hummed Moo walking over to Wildcat's side letting Mini take over the feeding schedule. " How are you feeling? " asked Moo running his hands through Wildcat's hair. Wildcat laughed only to have a cough fit. Moo rubbed his hands in circles. " I'm OK I guess, Calling for you to hurry up, " remarked Wildcat looking at Moo with half lidded eyes. Moo kissed Wildcat's nose. " Don't go to sleep on me now, You have to eat first, " chirped Moo accepting a bowl of soup from Mini. Wildcat groaned sitting himself up. " Let's get this on the role, My nap time is calling me, " joked Wildcat putting a smile on Moo's face. Nogla stared into Mini's eyes affectionately loving the way his eyes brighten when Nogla would force himself to eat even if he didn't want to. " Your such a good boy~ " cooed Mini wiping Nogla's mouth when soup spilled onto the side of his mouth. Nogla smiled looking away from his accidentally sneezed making snot fall everywhere. Mini looked at Nogla with that smile on his face setting down the soup to get tissues. " It's OK Love, " cooed Mini wiping the snot off of Nogla. Nogla mumbled something incoherent looking away with a blush. Mini giggled at Nogla's flustered face kissing his cheek. " Come on Love, you have to finish your soup, " stated Mini dipping the spoon in the bowl getting a spoonful of Chicken Noodle. Nogla turned his head looking into Mini's eyes again with that same emotion before. " Babe stop! " giggled Delirious swatting Terroriser's hands away from his sides. " Come on baby, I need the entertainment. " whined the sick man sitting back onto the pillows. Delirious smiled beckoning Terroriser to sit up. Doing so he felt a blush come to his face when Delirious was between his legs. " Is this better? " asked the Baby Blue eyed male. Terroriser nodded his head opening his mouth waiting for the hot soup to stream down his throat. Feeding the man Delirious couldn't help giggle when he would make faces or use a type of character accent. " It's time to sleep now Arnold, " cooed Delirious tucking the male in. " I have to get to the choppa! " shouted Terroriser in a raspy voice. " The only chopper you will be getting in is me when you feel better, " winked Delirious kissing the male on the cheek grabbing the bowl and walked out the room. " Come on Vanoss! " whined Lui straddling the males waist. Vanoss looked at Lui with a stern look with his hands gripping his hips. " I'm not hungry, " muttered Vanoss closing his eyes. " Come on, Everyone else is eating even Toonz who doesn't eat anything when he is sick! " exclaimed Lui pointing at the male who was right beside Vanoss turned their way with his eyes closed. " Fuck you guys, " muttered Cartoonz sleepily. Vanoss looked at his lover on his side. " Fine, " said Vanoss giving in looking back at Lui. Lui mentally cheered as he fed the man in Red. " For someone who wasn't hungry sure did finish their bowl, " mocked Lui playfully getting off the male. Vanoss smirked at the boy flipping him off snugging into Cartoonz's sleeping form. Basically grabbed the bowl from the nightstand. " Damn Toonz were hungry, " said Basically covering the male up in the covers. " Shut up, " whispered Cartoonz cracking one of his eyes open. Basically laughed kissing his lovers cheek. " Go back to sleep, " cooed Basically pulling some of Vanoss's covers on him. The 5 immune males cleaned up the room not leaving no mess behind.

~~~~~~

I hope I did good! Thanks to for requesting this ;)


	3. Accidents and Kisses

Accidents and Kisses

Fluff Poly!BBS

Pairing: Vanoss x Moo x Terroriser x Lui x Nogla x Basically x Delirious x Cartoonz x Mini x Wildcat

P.s. - Sorry if I forget one of the guys, It's hard to keep up with them!  
~~~~~  
Two boys were having a giggling fit and teasing each other. " Come on Mini catch up! " teased Delirious looking back at his boyfriend. Mini put a smirk on his face. " I'M COMING! " he yelled gaining speed. He zipped past Delirious. " Who's the slowpoke now!? " shouted Mini looking back with a triumph smile. Delirious giggled at his antics. " Slow down a little, " he said gaining a little bit of speed. " Why? Can little Delly not catch up? " teased Mini gaining speed and looking back. " Mini slow down! " shouted Delirious watching his lover gain speed not looking straight but back at him. " What's the worst that can happen? " yelled Mini crossing his arms. Delirious watched in horror as Mini flew off his board sliding on the concrete and rocks stomach first. " Shit! Shit! Shit! " muttered Delirious repeatedly running to Mini him against chest kissing him on the cheek as comfort. " D-Delirious, " stuttered Mini crying over his words holding to the large gash on his knee.

Delirious looked around his surroundings trying to find anyone that would help them. " I have to carry you Mini, " cooed Delirious helping the boy up putting his arm over his shoulders. Mini whined in pain burring his face in his boyfriends neck. " I don't want the others to see, " whimpered Mini not wanting to know the reactions from his other lovers. Delirious lifted Mini's chin with his Index and ring finger. " We can try to sneak in, " said Delirious sweeping Mini off his feet holding one arm around his back and the other under his thighs. Mini wiped his face getting rid of the tears from his face. " It hurts so bad, " pouted Mini looking at the bloody gash. Delirious smiled lifting Mini's legs to his face kissing around the wound. Mini giggled as his lover kissed around his sensitive wound. " Delly stop! " giggled Mini hitting him on the shoulders playfully. Delirious giggled walked down the sidewalk to their house.

Standing across the street Delirious looked both ways before walking across. The male in his arms was asleep with his head covered by Delirious's chest. Delirious saw the cars in the front yard. " They must have came back, " muttered Delirious to himself. Walking in the back yard Delirious sat Mini against the wall. " Wake up baby, " cooed Delirious gently shaking him. Mini woke up with a groan rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Where are we? " he asked blinking his eyes. " Home. " hummed Delirious standing up stretching. Mini licked his lips when he saw the delicate creamy skin when Delirious's jacket raised. " Now where did I put that kit? " asked Delirious to himself walking to the bushes getting on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. " Quit teasing me while I'm injured, " whined Mini looking at his boyfriend's ass sway side to side trying to find the kit. " Almost got it! " cheered Delirious grabbing a hold of something.

" Got' em! " said Delirious moving back on his knees to get out of the bushes. " What a sight we have here~ " purred an voice startling Delirious and Mini. Delirious looked over his shoulders to see the some of their boyfriends grinning at him and the rest tending to Mini. " Umm...." started Delirious looking at them with a blush. " No need to explain baby, if you wanted so bad all you had to do is ask~ " purred Lui staring at his boyfriend's ass. Delirious shook his head turning on his knees crawling back to Mini. " Move please, " said Delirious politely moving his antsy boyfriends hands away from Mini. Taking out some alcohol, gauges, and cotton balls. " Hold this, " commanded Delirious handing the gauges to Nogla, The cotton balls to Cartoonz, and The alcohol bottle to Moo. Delirious put on some gloves as Vanoss, Wildcat, Lui, Terroriser, and Basically came towards the group. " Put some alcohol on 2 cotton balls, " demanded Delirious touching the wound gently.

Mini hissed from the pain closing his eyes. Lui and Wildcat went to his aide sitting on each side of him. They cooed at him in comfort when Delirious cleaned the wound. " FUCK! " shouted Mini feeling the after burn on the alcohol. " Shit I forgot the neosporin! " cursed Delirious looking at the kit behind him. Vanoss helped his boyfriend out getting the missing object. " Thanks babe, " said Delirious kissing Vanoss turning his attention back to Mini. " This will not sting, I promise, " smiled Delirious squeezing the medience on the gauges. Taking the gauges away from Nogla he wrapped Mini's leg tight but not so tight. " Only one thing left to do, " sighed Delirious looking at Mini. Mini opened his eyes to see Delirious's handy work. " What is that? " asked a curious Mini tilting his head to the side cutely. Delirious smiled crawling between Mini's legs kissing the boy on the lips. " A kiss, " giggled Delirious moving out the way for the others to kiss Mini better. Mini was giggling left from right getting all the attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you go! 2 requests down, 1 or 2 more to go xD


	4. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Poly!BBS
> 
> You guys know how I said I want take request for smut, Well I decided to try it and this was my result.
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Mini x Wildcat x Moo x Terroriser x Basically x Nogla x Lui
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I left someone out! I can't keep up with all the cuties~

~~~~~~~~  
Mini and Delirious giggled as they laid on the largest bed in the house. They were on their sides giggling and giving kisses to the other. They were stripped from their shirts, pants, and shoes leaving them only in their boxers and socks. " Your so cute~ " cooed Mini wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist pulling the blushing boy on top of him. Delirious giggled nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. " Your adorable~, " cooed Delirious kissing his lovers neck. Mini groaned as his lover placed gentle kisses on his neck. " Delly~ " Mini moaned when Delirious bit down on his sensitive spot. Delirious sucked and kiss the same spot leaving an purple bruise in his wake. " There goes one~ " teased Delirious squeaking in surprise when Mini flipped them over with him on top. " Many to go, " purred Mini connecting their lips. The two fought for dominance, which Mini won. Breaking away from each other they stare into each others eyes panting. Mini kissed Delirious's jaws to his neck nipping around his neck to find his sensitive spots.

" Ngh! " moaned Delirious arching a little from Mini sucking hard on his neck. " Even Stevens now, " whispered Mini placing a chaste kiss on his lovers lips. Delirious wrapped his arms around Mini's neck. " Shut up, " mumbled Delirious smashing his lips on his lover wrapping his legs around his waist. Mini sucked on Delirious's bottom lip wiggling his hands under the smaller boys back pulling him up chest to chest. Slipping his hands down to Delirious's ass to hold him in a better position he rubbed their cloth erections together. Moans and Groans bounced off the walls with heated stares. Delirious slid a hand down Mini's body playing with his hard nipples. Mini groaned as Delirious disconnect their lips moving to his nipples. He sucked on the hard bud making Mini lean his head back groaning. " Mhm~ " hummed Delirious biting the bud looking up at his lover. " Fucking tease, " grunted Mini with a blush on his face. Leaving the bud Delirious kissed Mini on the neck sliding his hand down to Mini's erection palming it gently. " Ah~ " moaned Mini landing on his back as Delirious straddled his waist rubbing him.

" Who's cute now? " teases Delirious getting off Mini's lap still rubbing his erection. " F-fuck you, " stuttered Mini shutting his eyes shut arching off the bed when Delirious laid kitten nips and kisses on his erection. " I think I'm doing all the fucking here big boy~ " cooed Delirious pulling Mini's boxers off grabbing his erection in his hand. Mini couldn't contain the moans as his lover stroked him and sucked the tip. " Delirious please! " begged Mini raising up a little watch his lover bob his head and play with his balls. Delirious hummed glancing up to see Mini fall back on the bed covering his eyes panting. " I'm close! " shouted Mini grabbing Delirious's hair pushing him down on his cock. Delirious hummed bobbing his head faster feeling his lover close to climax. " DELLY I-I'M COMING!! " shouted Mini arching off the bed pushing Delirious on him taking him all in as he cummed in his lovers mouth. Delirious sucked all the cum out of Mini not letting none of it go to waste. " Tasty~ " purred Delirious crawling back on top of Mini laying on his chest wrapping his arms around him. Mini smirked connecting their lips with his hands trailing down Delirious's clad ass squeezing it tight.

Delirious moaned in the kiss rubbing his cloth erection to Mini's exposed one creating a pleasurable friction. " Can we join in? " asked a teasing voice. The two broke apart looking at the doorway to see their naked boyfriends except Moo, Lui, and Cartoonz standing at the doorway with lust filled eyes. " Where the hell is the others? " asked Mini raising up on his elbows. " Right here! " shouted a squeaky voice pushing the others at the doorway entrance pulling a naked Moo and Basically along. The three jumped on the bed greeting their others with kisses and strokes. Vanoss, Wildcat, Nogla, Terroriser, and Cartoonz watch as their smaller lovers tease each other looking at them with with want. Lui and Delirious were lip locked with Lui on top and Delirious's arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist rubbing their cocks together. Moo, Basically, and Mini were in a threesome kiss. Moo and Basically were kissing with Mini the middle. Mini was stroking Moo and Basically kissing them on their shoulders. The latter would break the kiss to make out with the boy in the middle. " Fuck this! " growled Wildcat walking to the bed grabbing Moo's arm pulling the male on the floor on his back.

Following their tallest lover they went to the bed to pull the one they wanted. Cartoonz slammed Basically on the wall, Vanoss bent Lui on the side of the bed, Terroriser and Nogla held Mini and Delirious together in the middle of the bed on their knees. Moo moaned as Wildcat bit his neck sliding into Moo pounding into the smaller male. " AH~ Wildcat more! " begged Moo wrapping his legs around his lovers waist pulling him in more. Wildcat grinned as he went faster grabbing a hold of Moo's cock stroking him. " M-more! More! " moaned Moo arching his back off the ground. " Your so tight~ " cooed Wildcat connecting their lips. Moo pulled away as he came in his lovers hand. Wildcat came right after thrusting out his climax. " Fuck me harder! " panted Basically wrapping his arms around Cartoonz's neck. Cartoonz smirked as the smaller one that usually fights him for dominance is sitting begging on his cock for more. " Sure you don't wanna fight for being a top? " asked Cartoonz kissing his lovers neck. " Just fuck me! " commanded Basically feeling himself close to dominance. " Whatever you say babe~ " teased the bigger man pounded into the dark male. Basically arched off the wall pressing his erection to Cartoonz riding out his climax.

" Were not done until I come, " grunted Cartoonz picking up the pace. Basically clawed Cartoonz's back as his hot seed filled him. Lui gripped the covers in a tight fist. " S-slow down babe! " shouted Lui moaning loudly when his lover hit that certain spot. " Too late for that~ " teased Vanoss bending down kissing the smaller males neck gripping his hips. " Imma cum! " yelled Lui pushing back into Vanoss. Vanoss grunted from the unexpected push, pushing Lui further on the bed pounding into him relentlessly. " I-I'M COMING! " moaned Lui. " Same, " panted Vanoss biting Lui's neck. baring his teeth together came as Vanoss filled him with his seed. Delirious and Mini were squished together with their erections rubbing against each other creating friction between the two. Nogla and Terroriser held the boys by their waist gripping them so they wouldn't move as they fucked them on their knees holding them up. Pounding into the two in the middle of them Terroriser and Nogla kissed and nipped their necks as their hands roamed down to their cocks. " F-fuck! " panted Mini as Nogla add another hickey to his bruised body. " There is no more room to mark you, " grunted Nogla angling himself at Mini's sweet spot. " More! Fuck me more til I can't scream no more! " shouted Delirious leaning his head back on his lovers shoulders holding onto his buff arms.

" Make you scream til you can't scream no more huh? " asked Terroriser smirking when he slid out of Delirious making the smaller male groan but moan loudly when he pounded him directly on the spot. Terroriser sucked on Delirious's earlobe rocking into his lover. " I'm about to cum, " panted Mini gripping Delirious's shoulders as the latter gripped his hip. " Me too! " moaned Delirious laying his head on Mini's shoulders as Terroriser bent him more for the same perfect angle. Mini lifted Delirious''s chin with his fingers connecting his lips with his. Watching the males in the middle fight for dominance the bigger males groan as they feel close to their climax. " So tight, " groaned Nogla placing butterfly kisses down Mini's back. " So close, " grunted Terroriser leaning forward grabbing Nogla's jaw pulling him into a kiss. Loud moans and groans came from the group as they met their climax. The room was a heated aroma with pants and giggles.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't so shitty xD, I tried my best but I want to hear it from you guys. Was it good? bad? or awful?.


	5. Make up, Not War!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt Request: Two of the boys have a big fight over a broken controller or recording equipment (wildcat and lui) they othees notice that they are avoding each other, when the others find out what's wrong they try to get them to forgive each other.
> 
> Two of the boys have a big fight over a broken controller or recording equipment (wildcat and lui) they others notice that they are avoiding each other, when the others find out what's wrong they try to get them to forgive each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Terroriser x Nogla x Basically x Cartoonz x Mini x Wildcat x Moo 
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I forget anyone! I can't keep up with these cuties~

Fluff Poly!BBS

Prompt Request: Two of the boys have a big fight over a broken controller or recording equipment (wildcat and lui) they othees notice that they are avoding each other, when the others find out what's wrong they try to get them to forgive each other.

Two of the boys have a big fight over a broken controller or recording equipment (wildcat and lui) they othees notice that they are avoding each other, when the others find out what's wrong they try to get them to forgive each other.

 

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Terroriser x Nogla x Basically x Cartoonz x Mini x Wildcat x Moo 

P.s. Sorry if I forget anyone! I can't keep up with these cuties~

~~~~~~~~

Two boys were playing Xbox while their lovers went to the store for more groceries. " That's cheating Wildcat! " giggled the male in his lap as he other tickled his sides watching his boyfriend be stealthy trying to get a airplane from the army base. " All is fair in Love and War, " stated Wildcat kissing his neck sending shivers down his lovers neck. " Stop it! " whined Lui shrugging off Wildcat concentrating on his task. Wildcat saw his character respawn and he headed to the base to have some mischievous fun. " LEAVE ME ALONE! " shouted Lui finally getting his plane but with Wildcat trying to blow him up. Wildcat laughed at his lover screamed thinking that it was going to help him sway side to side. " Bastard! " growled Lui as Wildcat killed his character. Wildcat laughed messing with Lui's hair. " Love you~ " cooed Wildcat laughing when his lover swatted his hand. " Cheater, " said Lui bumping Wildcat's hand making the latter drop his controller. The two watched as the controller fall to the floor making it crack in half from there hard floor. The room was silent until the two looked at each other. " Look what you did! " shouted a squeaker voice. " Look what I did? Look what you did! " shouted the tallest of the boys. 

They glared at each other with blazing eyes. " If you didn't rage quit so much Wildcat this wouldn't happen! " snapped the shorter boy with his real voice pointing at a Black controller broken in half with its pieces scattered on the floor. " I wouldn't have to rage quit if someone wouldn't blow people up huh Lui!? " roared Wildcat crossing his arms. Lui looked at his boyfriend with a shock but angry look. " So it's my fault now? " asked Lui crossing his own arms with a tap of his feet. " Yes! " snapped Wildcat looking at his lover. The two stared at each other waiting for someone to break down and apologize for the mess. " You know what, " said Lui uncrossing his arms putting them to the side. Wildcat put a smirk on his face knowing that he won. " I'm not going to even argue with you, I'm going to avoid you like this whole situation, " stated Lui picking up the two half's of the controller walking out the room. Watching his lover walk out the room Wildcat repeated what he said. " I'm going to avoid like this whole situation, " muttered Wildcat under his breath trying to understand what his boyfriend meant. Wildcat sighed feeling guilty for yelling at his lover. " I will make this right! " grunted Wildcat getting the keys from the bowl beside the door opening the door and disappear into the light.

Waking up the next day Wildcat woke with no one beside him. " Must be at breakfast, " yawned Wildcat smelling the delicious food from downstairs. He got out the bed bending down to search under the bed. Grabbing what he needed he got some clothes and took the special box with him. Getting dressed for the day Wildcat walked down the hallway to the kitchen to see his lovers there already eating breakfast. He got many hellos and kisses but not from Lui who sat there glanced at him and went back eating. Wildcat sighed knowing what he did and thinking of a way to figure something out. " No hugs today Lui? " asked a bewildered Cartoonz looking to his right. Lui looked up with a fake smile. " My food is too delicious to leave! " said Lui in his squeaker voice getting laughs around the table. " I wouldn't blame you Delly's cooking is delicious~ " cooed Mini looking at the backside of Delirious as he cooked Wildcat some breakfast with the said boy giving praise to him. The boys hummed in agreement but Lui stared at Wildcat with sadness and regret for yelling at his lover. " Go sit! " giggled Delirious leaning back into the strong chest as he flips the pancake on the other side. " Maybe I don't want to sit yet, " whined Wildcat leaning his head on Delirious's shoulders. 

Delirious looked at Wildcat for a moment. " When has he ever not want to sit by Lui? He would always be the first to sit by him, " thought Delirious shrugging the thought off scrapping the pancake off the skillet onto a plate. " Here you go Honey! " teased Delirious handing Wildcat his plate. Wildcat kissed Delirious's temple. " Thanks babe! " walking to the table sitting next to Basically which were Delirious sits. The room was silent as everyone looked at each other or just plain ate with awkward since since this was the first it ever been silent. Delirious looked at this situation with suspiciously wanting to know what the deal is going. " What is going on? " asked Delirious breaking the silence catching everyone's attention. " What do you mean Del? " asked an confused Vanoss punching Basically in the arm for trying to steal his pancakes. " Wildcat and Lui are avoiding each other, " stated Delirious walking to the table with a slow walk. Wildcat and Lui looked at each other and looked at Delirious as he sat beside Lui which Wildcat usually sits. Lui sighed knowing he had to confess up sooner or later. " Wildcat and I were playing Gta when you guys went to the store. Wildcat kept distracting me when I was in the base. When he finally spawn he came to fuck me over and I died. I accidently bumped his hand making the controller slit in half with button pieces scattered on the floor. Then you should know the rest. " confessed Lui looking down at his hands. Delirious rubbed his back looking at Wildcat.

" Do you have anything to say? " asked Delirious getting up from his spot to sit in Vanoss's lap waiting for Wildcat to make a move. Wildcat took a deep breath and moved where Lui was. He sat the box on the table taking Lui's hands. Brown met Greenish Blue. " I'm so sorry for getting angry at you. I didn't mean to yell at you I was just angry that we broke the god knows how many controllers this whole year, " said Wildcat rolling his eyes getting snickers and a small smile on Lui's face. " Anyways the point is that I'm sorry for yelling at you. That my actions were uncalled for and I will understand that you want to avoid me and that I love you, " said cooed Wildcat connecting their lips. The table erupt in cheers as the two fallen lovers reunited again. They broke away panting looking in each others eye. " I love you too, " whispered Lui moving to sit in Wildcat's lap. Wildcat wrapped his arms around his wait motioning to the box on the table. " Open it, " insisted Wildcat watching the smaller boy rip the wrapping paper off the box. Lui gasped in surprise as he pulled out the same controller but was new and fresh. " You didn't have too, " muttered Lui looking at Wildcat.

" I had to do what would make my boyfriend happy again, " smiled Wildcat kissing Lui's temple. Lui grabbed Wildcat's face in his hand kissing all over his face. The others cooed as they watched their boyfriends make up. " Your a good mom Del, " chuckled Vanoss as he got punched in the chest by a blushing Delirious. " Just keeping a good eye out for my boys, " hummed Delirious burring his head in Vanoss's neck watching as his boyfriends get teased by the others.

~~~~~~~

There you go! Thanks to queendom for requesting this Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Thanks to queendom for requesting this Prompt!


	6. Sharing is Caring

Thanks to RosyARTY for requesting smut :)

Sharing is Caring

Smut Poly!BBS

Prompt: (if you can please :) ) Vanoss has been hogging Delirious from Cartoonz and Cartoonz wants to "play" wit Dely too...so it's a threescore :D. Eh? Love your writing btw.

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz

P.s. The only characters in this smut is Vanoss, Delirious, and Cartoonz. The others are mentioned :)

Thanks to C00kiez23 for writing side by side writing this, She was always laughing, choking and eating chips.

~~~~~~~~

The guys except Vanoss, Delirious, and Cartoonz were at a Amusement Park. Cartoonz was upstairs asleep from late night fucking Wildcat while Vanoss and Delirious were sitting in front of the T.V. " Ngh! " moaned Delirious arching his back off Vanoss's chest. Vanoss smiled as he palmed his boyfriends clothed erection. Delirious covered his mouth with his hand not wanting to wake his lover upstairs up. " None of that~ " cooed Vanoss taking the hand intertwining placing butterfly kisses down his jaw. " Cartoonz is just upstairs, " groaned Delirious squirming from the hand that slid it's hand on his slit. Vanoss simply rolled his eyes at his caring boyfriend. "He could sleep through a hundred firetrucks going through a nuclear power plant while Tyler is yelling for some bullshit, cheap bargain for a couch. We're fine," Vanoss said sternly. Delirious sighed with a small nod, arching into Vanoss' hand. " Raise up a little, " instructed Vanoss helping Delirious lift himself as he slipped his boxers off. " No fair, You don't have a single piece of clothing off, " whined Delirious turning around to face Vanoss with a pout face with puppy eyes. Vanoss stared into the smaller's eyes sighing in defeat when he couldn't win the eye battle. Delirious smiled in triumph lifting the hem of Vanoss's shirt helping the male. " Better? " asked Vanoss kissing Delirious in a chaste kiss on the lips. "No," Delirious said in a baby voice that made Vanoss struggle to not say "Aww..." Vanoss stayed strong and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," Vanoss mumbled, giving into the smaller one's antics. Delirious smirked and merely ripped his lover's pants and boxers off. " There, now we're even! " Delirious said, filled with triumph and confidence present in his voice. Vanoss rolled his eyes again at his childish lover before smashing his lips onto his.

Delirious giggled seductively into the kiss and gently trailed his small, soft hands down his lover's chest. "Such a lil' tease. Now I know what Lui and Craig warned me about," Vanoss growled low in his chest at his child-at-heart-lover. Delirious whimpered as he felt something long and wet press against his hole. "Shh...The pain will pass soon, just let me hear those bittersweet moans of yours," Vanoss whispered gently, sucking on his lover's earlobe. With a snap of his hips, Vanoss slammed into the smaller male's prostate causing the brunette under him to cry out as pearly white teeth latched onto pale skin that expanded over a warm, neck. "There. Again," Delirious panted out in between two loud moans that bounced off the white walls of the house. Cartoonz snapped his eyes open. " Someone's having a good fucking without me!? " growled Cartoonz rushing out of the bed opening his door. Running downstairs he saw his boyfriends in bliss. " So your going to fuck without me huh? " questioned Cartoonz walking down the stairs watching the couple freeze in there spots. " Toonz? " panted Delirious hearing the footsteps on the hardwood floor. " Yes Delly? " purred Cartoonz gripping the couch looking between Vanoss and Delirious. " I told Vanoss you were still sleeping, " mumbled Delirious laying his head back on the couch. Cartoonz ran a finger up Vanoss's back making the male shiver. " Yes Toonz? " asked Vanoss looking down at Delirious's grinning face. " Delly told me that you were being a annoyance, " rumbled Cartoonz rubbing circles with his fingers on his back. Vanoss smashed bit his lips together not wanting his lover get the best too him. Cartoonz walked around the couch taking his sweet ass time to stand in front of the pair stark naked. Delirious heard an gulp from Vanoss leaning his head to the side to see what the problem was. Delirious stared at Cartoonz's naked body as the said man looked at the pair with lust filled eyes pulling Vanoss off of Delirious in a heated kiss

Delirious watched as Vanoss and Cartoonz fought for dominance. He felt himself getting hard as their tongues tied together. He stroked his erection leaning back into the couch with his eyes closed. Cartoonz opened one eye to see their smaller lover stroking himself. " Looks like someone got hard watching us kiss huh baby? " cooed Cartoonz pulling away from Vanoss with a connected string of saliva. Vanoss fluttered his eyes open to see Delirious arched off the couch with his eyes closed pleasuring himself. " Why don't we help the poor baby? " cooed Vanoss walking to couch. Vanoss sucked on his sensitive spot creating an purple bruise. Cartoonz followed after sucking on one of Delirious's nipples. " Ah~ " moaned Delirious, opening his eyes to see his two lovers on the side of him. " W-what are you d-doing? " panted the smaller boy. "Making you feel right baby," Vanoss whispered roughly into the brunette's ear. "Ngh~ " Delirious moaned and roughly grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's members, gently stroking the sensitive skin with his index finger. The two males on the side moaned as the smaller male stroke them.

" Fuck baby, " grunted Cartoonz leaning back on the couch. Delirious leaned down licking Cartoonz's slit as he rubbed the head of Vanoss's erection. Vanoss placed kisses down his spine gripping the couch with his hands. Delirious moaned around the erection bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. " I'm close! " growled Cartoonz placing his hand on his lovers head. Replacing his hadnd with his mouth Delirious made a pop sound leaning up to push Vanoss on the couch. " My turn now? " asked Vanoss hopefully with lust in his eyes. Delirious just hummed leaning down swallowing him whole. Vanoss groaned as he felt the wet cavern take him whole. " D-Delly~ " moaned Vanoss gripping his hair. Delirious bobbed his head faster as his hand did the same with Cartoonz. Two loud moans were heard throughout the house as the two males climaxed.Delirious pulled off of Vanoss' member and replaced his mouth by sitting on his lap. Vanoss dug his nails into Delirious' hips, making a small purple bruise appear on milky-white skin as Vanoss pressed against him. Delirious grabbed Cartoonz's beard and pulled him against his chest. Cartoonz, who got the signal, wrapped his arms around Delirious' neck and pulled him down with him. Cartoonz slid his member next to Vanoss' causing a sweet friction to occur between the two larger males.

Delirious felt wetness at his gaping hole as the two bigger males rubbed against each other. He wiggled his ass on the wet cocks signaling he wants to be filled. " You haven't been streched yet, " panted Vanoss bitting on his shoulders. " Fuck getting streched, I want to fucked! " grunted Delirious rubbing his ass on Cartoonz to see if he would break. Cartoonz groaned as he felt Delirious rubbed his ass on his slick cock. " you little tease, If he doesn't want to be streched then fuck it, " panted Cartoonz pulling Vanoss down connecting their lips. Delirious whined as he didn't get any friction. " Looks like I have to do things for myself, " grumbled the submissive male grabbing hold of his lovers members coaxing the already slick members with salvia. Taking a deep breath Delirious took his time entering his gaping hole at a time. "Fuck! " groaned Delirious taking a deep breath pushing his ass on the members. The domiant pair broke away from the kiss gripping on anything that would hold in place. " Fuck baby you took us both in, " moaned Vanoss gripping his submissives hips. " He won't be so tight now, " purred Cartoonz placing kisses and nips on his neck. Delirious was a moaning mess. He laid his head to the side on the couch arm with drool on the side of his mouth with his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

" Someone is in ecstasy, " cooed Vanoss pounding harder into the bliss filled male. " H-harder! " demanded Delirious gripping the couch as the two followed his orders. " You won't be walking tomorrow when were done with you, " purred Cartoonz as he pulled out to his head and slammed back into the smaller boy. Delirious arched his back feeling himself close. " I'm about to cum! " screamed Delirious baring his teeth together as he felt two knots in his ass. " Don't cum yet, " panted Vanoss grabbing a hold of Delirious's shoulders pulling the boy up. Delirious screamed as the two hit his G-spot. " Found it~ " cooed Cartoonz taking Delirious's cock stroking it. The smaller male cried out as he felt himself about to cum. " COMING! " yelled Delirious comming in Cartoonz's hand. " Good boy, " praised Vanoss kissing his neck. Delirious gripped the couch as the two other males came inside of him filling him whole with their white seed. The two groaned as Cartoonz pulled the small male down on his chest followed by Vanoss.

Still inside Delirious the two bigger males panted and groaned feeling their seed spill inside their small lover. " Fuck, " sighed Cartoonz raising off the couch on his elbows. Delirious laid on Cartoonz's chest as Vanoss got situated. " I'm sure the neighbors know our names now, " joked Vanoss as he laid on top of Delirious giving Cartoonz a peck on the lips. " They should know it by now, " chuckled Cartoonz putting his hands behind his back. Laying naked in the heated room was relaxing until the front door slammed open. " HONEY WERE HOME!!!!!" shouted Wildcat with a wide smile on his face. The others trailed after their loud lover stopping in the doorway when they saw the trio on the couch naked dressed in sweat. " Did we miss something? " asked Basically with a blush on his face finding their other lovers naked with Delirious in the middle. " Nothing but fucking, " sighed Delirious too tired to move. " I wanna fuck Delirious! " squeaked Lui in his squeaker voice running to the couch pulling the tired male upstairs. " Dat ass, " said Mini following after the pair. Nogla walked to the couch pulling Vanoss off Cartoonz. " Move over fuckboys! My legs are tired, " said Nogla pulling Vanoss back in his lap. Moo and Terroriser went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Basically just stood their with a blush and a slight arousal. " Fuck me, " groaned Basically face palming his face finding the sight he say earlier. " Let's head upstairs shall we? " purred Cartoonz grabbing him by the arm disappearing upstairs.

~~~~~~~  
Thanks to RosyArtys!


	7. Missing Lover

Missing Love  
Prompt: Can I request something for Poly!BBS? Maybe a few of the guys going on a trip? (Daithi, Delirious and Mini) Say like Daithi wanting to visit his family and taking those two as company and the rest of the guys missing them as well as being a little mad and jealous of that they left?  
Pairing: Moo x Mini x Nogla x Terroriser x Basically x Wildcat x Lui x Delirious x Vanoss x Cartoonz  
P.s. Sorry if I don't say everyone, It's hard to keep up with all of them  
~~~~~~~~~  
The guys waved goodbye at Mini, Delirious, and Nogla as the Taxi drove off the Ireland. Nogla's parents wanted Nogla to come home and bring Mini and Delirious to help her decorate her house. Being the only not loud or messing up anything she choose those too. They dropped their smiles when the car wasn't in view. " I miss them already, " sighed Lui dragging his feet to the couch plopping on the comfortable sofa. Moo smiled sadly walking to the brunette hugging him around his waist. " It's going to be alright, " whispered Moo kissing his temple. Lui hugged Moo around the waist missing when the others would tease him about being cute when he would whine or pout. Wildcat groaned missing them already especially Delirious. " Delirious promised me if I beheaved at the store, I got sex as a reward! " pouted Wildcat walking to the couch were the other two were sitting in Moo's lap. The group laughed at Wildcat's antics. " Do you really miss him for the sex? " asked Vanoss giving Basically a piggy back ride to the couch. Wildcat perked up. " Fuck No! Delirious is more than just a sex toy to us. He is the mother that takes care of his babies, The glue when we brake down, the one that always puts up with everyone's shit! " shouted Wildcat. The group could only agree on what Wildcat says. " Craig is the same way too, " mummered Lui looking up. Basically got off Vanoss's back as they made it to the couch. " This is going to be a long week, " groaned Terroriser who was still at the door looking where the Taxi disappeared.  
" I still don't understand why Nogla didn't take all of us. " huffed Basically sitting on the couch arm. Vanoss and Cartoonz laughed at their boyfriends jealousy. " Remember when we were suppose to feed the animals and we end up having sex, " asked Vanoss walking to the dark male wrapping his arms around his waist. Basically grinned at the memories laughing when he imagined them fucking with the animals crowding around them. " Yeah, " trailed Basically nuzzling his head on Vanoss's chest. " Speaking of that, I don't think she liked us that much as she liked Mini and Delirious, " grumbled Lui crossing his arms getting off the couch to pace. Terroriser grabbed Lui from behind pulling him to his chest. " Your so cute when you show jealousy~ " cooed Terroriser leaning his head on the smaller boys shoulders. Lui blushed turning around hiding his head in Terroriser's chest. " Remember when we had to put up pots? " asked Terroriser looking down at Lui. Lui looked up and nodded. " Yeah from biggest to smallest, " replied Lui. " Remember when you coulnd't reach the top shelf, " smirked Terroriser seeing Lui's lip tremble. " Mhm, " hummed Lui looking away. Terroriser caressed his cheek turning his attention back to him. " I had to put you over my shoulders for you to reach~ " purred Terroriser kissing down Lui's neck. Lui shivered nodding his head for Terroriser to continue. " You wouldn't stop moaning from chaste kisses on your thighs, " whispered Terroriser in Lui's earlobe sucking on the senstive skin.   
Lui couldn't handle the teasing his boyfriend laid on him only to drag the taller male upstairs for revenge. " Sadness + Jealousy = Sex, " chuckled Moo turning on the T.V. " Who would have know, " joked Cartoonz sitting beside Moo leaning his head on his shoulders. " Were you jealous? " asked Cartoonz looking straight ahead at the T.V. " No, " sighed Moo wrapping an arm around his lovers shoulders. " What about you? " asked Moo kissing Cartoonz's temple. " A little, They get to eat that delicious pie that Nogla's mom makes! " exclaimed Cartoonz chuckling at himself. Moo smirked coming up with a plan. " You know what's better than pie? " asked Moo pulling himself off the couch holding out his hand. " What? " questioned Cartoonz taking the hand. " Whip Cream and Strawberries, " whispered Moo taking Cartoonz by the hand to the kitchen to get thee objects they need. " This time I'm fucking you, " growled Moo smacking Cartoonz's ass as he walked up the stairs. Wildcat sat on the couch looking around the room as his lovers lost themselves in jealous lust. " T.V is all mine, " said the man turning the channel to the cooking channel. " I don't think so~ " cooed an voice behind Wildcat. Wildcat groaned as Basically wrapped his arms around his neck biting down hard just the way he likes it. " Come join us~ " purred Vanoss holding out his hand. Wildcat took the hand walking behind Basically and Vanoss as the pair teased him.  
One week Later~  
The guys sat around the living room watching whatever that was on T.V. " When are they coming back? " asked Moo in a too big shirt. " Anytime today, " sighed Vanoss dressed in only Grey sweatpants. Terroriser stood at the window with a pair of boxers and a tight muscle shirt with his hips swaying side to side. " Hopefully now, " said the male streching from his spot. Lui was in Wildcat's shirt sleeping against Basically who was in Vanoss's shirt. Wildcat laid on the floor on his stomach in a pair of boxers. " I wish they would hurry the fuck up! " grumbled Wildcat turning on his back. Cartoonz was sitting beside Wildcat texting on his phone in Moo's shirt. " Delly said they would be here in 10 minutes, " said Cartoonz leaning over to steal a kiss from Wildcat. Terroriser moved away from the window unknowingly a Yellow Taxi stopped right in front of the house. Terroriser sat on Wildcat's back messaging his antsy lover. They sat in silence until the door slammed open revealing their missing boyfriends. " WERE BACK~ " singed Mini walking in with one of Nogla's shirt. " Fuck sakes, " sighed Delirious with tired Baby Blue eyes in one of Mini's shirts with boxers that shows his sweet ass. Nogla groaned as he shut the door dragging his feet to Vanoss and sat in his lap. " I'm tired, " huffed Nogla laying his head on Vanoss's shoulders. Vanoss wrapped his arms around his tall lover. Moo motioned for Delirious to come to him, which he obeyed plopping in his lap. " Mini was the only one that could survive the whole trip, " mumbled Delirious trailing off falling asleep. Mini was getting ganged kissed by the others. " It was only 7 days, " giggled Mini wrapping his arms around Cartoonz. " 7 days are a long time! " shouted Wildcat kissing the male. Terroriser connected his lips on Mini's. There they stayed like that for the rest of the day not wanting to move from their reunion.  
~~~~~~~  
Thanks for the request! Sorry it was late being :)


	8. Broken but Fixed

Sad Poly!BBS

Prompt: Saw your requests open & got excited! Poly!BBS, everyone's gone out except for Wildcat and Delirious, they're playing games, Wildcat is getting frustrated because Del can't keep up. Finally he throws his controller down and starts yelling at Del. Hurt, Delirious storms out, not wanting Wildcat to see him cry. Soon the others come home, asking where Del is. "Out" Wildcat tells them, now it's getting late and he's still not back. Everyone's getting worried, turns out Del got in a fight & is hurt.

Pairing: Vanoss x Moo x Terroriser x Mini x Moo x Nogla x Delirious x Lui x Cartoonz x Basically 

P.s. I'm so sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with everyone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wildcat's P.O.V.

The guys just went out to the store to get some groceries, leaving Delirious and me alone for the next 2 hours. Delirious decided to bake some chocolate chip cookies for when the guys get back home since Basically was starting to catch a head cold. I peered into the kitchen to see Delirious swaying his hips to the beat of the music lingering throughout the house. I grinned and approached him, resting my hands on both sides of his waist. "I thought you were taking a nap," Delirious purred, arching his back into my chest. "And I thought you weren't going to dance like that ever again, but I guess we both had a change of plans." I cooed softly, tightening my grip on his tiny, feminine-like waist. I started nipping his neck gently as he gasped with a small, childish giggle. "Not now, Ty," Delirious whined, turning around in my arms and pushing me back. I laughed loudly but obeyed my smaller lover's orders. Walking into the living room, I sat down on the couch and turned the TV and Xbox on. A few minutes later I heard Delirious sigh and put the cookies in the oven to bake. He then skipped into the living room happily and plopped down on the couch next to me. "What game we playing, Piggy?" Delirious asked playfully, gripping the baby blue controller in his hands. "GTA. A classic and your favorite," I cooed and picked up my white and black controller. Delirious and Mini made everyone they're own separate controller, each one different from another and having to do with something that described us. For example, mine was white with my white and black tiger and Cartoonz's controller was red with black "X"s. Delirious's controller was Baby Blue controller with a hockey mask on top. " Who said GTA was my favorite? " asked Delly looking at me. I looked down at him. " Isn't it at least one of your top favorites? " I asked. " Yeah but Ben and Ed is my favorite! " he giggled putting in the game disk. We watched the screen as it loads playfully pushing each other. 

As a warm up we robbed stores or just killed policemen as they came after us. " I'm going to check up on the cookies, " sighed Delly tired getting ran over by random people. I laughed playfully smacking his ass as he got up. He yelped swatting his hand looking at me with a playful glare. I went to the army base to blow some caps in the soldiers ass. I smelled the sugary scent of Chocolate Chip cookies luring me to the kitchen but I refused wanting to finish the task at hand before some dessert. I heard Delirious hum as he bit into the chocolate cookie sighing in happiness. " You want one? " asked Delirious sucking his fingers from the chocolate goodness. I gulped as I tried to get the plane and also watch as he seductively licked his fingers winking at me. " Delly! " I growled keeping my eyes on the game screen. " It's just a little chocolate~ " cooed Delirious sitting back beside me with another cookie in his hand but this one oozing chocolate on the side. I felt myself sweat as he moved closer to me moaning his his mouth. " Come on Ty just one taste~ " purred Delirious sucking on my earlobe as I tried to run away from the Swat, Soldiers, and Police, but unfortunately I got killed. " FUCK DUDE! " I shouted slamming my controller on the ground standing up with my arms failing in the air. " Wildcat? " asked Delirious in a soft voice. I turned to my small lover watching as he flinch from me as I walked to him. " You just had to do it, " I seethe grinding my teeth together. " D-do what? " he stuttered frighten from my rage. " TEASE ME! " I roared punching the wall. Delirious looked at me with tears welling in his Baby Blue eyes. " I wouldn't be pissed if you didn't have to eat those cookies, " I growled turning my back to him crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't see him get up blinking hard not wanting his tears to run down his face. I also didn't notice that he left the room in silence until I heard the door slam closed. I heard multiple footsteps run up the stairs coming into the room where i was. " Why is Delly in tears? " Mini asked as I turned around looking down at the floor.  
" It's nothing, " I said pushing past my lovers to get out of the room. " Where is he? he was suppose to be back back by now!? " huffed Wildcat pacing in front of the T.V. blocking his boyfriends view. " I thought you said that he was blowing off steam? " asked Nogla looking away from the T.V. to Wildcat. " I-I don't know, " whimpered Wildcat walking to the window to look around for a Baby Blue jacket. " What happen while we were away? " asked Cartoonz walking to his distressed lover putting an arm around his shoulders. " If I told you, you would hate me, " said Wildcat bending his head down with tears rolling down his cheek. When the others saw tears come from Wildcat's eyes they know it was serious. " We wouldn't hate you baby, " cooed Moo walking to the pair pulling Wildcat along gently to the couch. Lui and Basically moved behind the couch to make room for Wildcat. They comforted the male as he was pulled into Vanoss's lap. " We won't be mad at you, " cooed Nogla squatting down in front Vanoss's feet. Wildcat looked around at the group with glossy eyes. " ", cried Wildcat burring his head in Vanoss's neck. The group patted the crying man cooing and comfort. " Wildcat, " said a soft voice. Wildcat looked where his name was called and gasped. The group looked where Wildcat stared at. It was Delirious with an Black eye, A busted lip, Scratches on his arms, legs, and face. " D-Delly, " stuttered Wildcat getting up from Vanoss's lap. Delirious held his arms out. " Piggy, " whispered Delirious walking to Wildcat with his arms out. Wildcat rushed in his arms holding his lover tight. " I'm so sorry Delly, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, " sobbed Wildcat breaking down in his lovers arms. Delirious wrapped his arms around Wildcat with a weak smile. " I heard your apology and I accept it, " mumbled Delirious caressing Wildcat's teary cheek. Wildcat looked down not deserving to look at the man he loved get hurt because of him. Delirious grabbed his jaw pulling it up. " Shh baby, It's ok, " muttered Delirious putting his forehead on Wildcats tightening his grip on the male as he cried on his chest. 

The others watched as they fixed their relationship. " Come on Delly we have to get you fix, " said Lui softly walking to the pair holding out his hand. Delirious looked at the hand and took it. Delirious raised up as Wildcat stayed on his knees looking down. Delirious patted his shoulders holding out his hand for Wildcat to take. Wildcat shook his head but Delirious wasn't having it he grabbed his hand pulling him up. Wildcat shaked on trembling legs as he tried to calm his tears. Seeing Wildcat wasn't calming down anytime soon the group went over crowding the two hugging them. During the night Wildcat laid next to Delirious mumbling softly " I'm sorry " as Delirious wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him to his side. " Nothing to be sorry about babe, Everything is OK. No one hates you or is mad at you. " whispered Delirious kissing the male as he looked at him with a tear rolling down his face. Delirious wiped the tear away tucking Wildcat to his chest and fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~

Thanks for the request!


	9. Happy Birthday Jonathan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jonathan!
> 
> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt: It's one of the boys birthday (delirious, luke or whoever you wanted it to be). They all make him breakfast in bed and shower him with kisses and take him out while the others get everything ready. They make a cute surprise party for him.
> 
> Pairing: Moo x Terroriser x Lui x Nogla x Mini x Wildcat x Vanoss x Basically x Delirious x Cartoonz
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I miss one of the cuties, Can't keep up with all them :3

~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was Delirious's birthday. The guys wanted to surprise the mother of the group with a breakfast in bed, lots of affection, and a surprise dinner at his favorite restaurant. They all had their orders to do. The Submissive: Mini, Moo, Lui, and Basically were in charge of the breakfast and the Dominants were in charge of the reservations for the dinner. They all agreed to do the affection as a group like always. In the house right now are the submissive trying to keep their noise down not wanting to wake the birthday boy. " Where is the bacon!? " asked Basically holding the plate out for the meat to be laid on their. " Shh. Don't yell, " whispered Moo putting the pieces of bacon on the plate walking to the trashcan to dump the grease into. Mini took the skillet and other plates to the sink humming a soft tune as he washed the items. Lui grabbed the complete plate putting it on the tray along with some Orange juice and supposedly a vase of flowers. " Where is the flowers!? " asked Lui looking around for the colorful plants. Basically, Moo, and Mini stopped what they were doing helping Lui look around for the flowers. " What are you guys doing? " asked a voice by the doorway. 

They looked up in panic hoping it wasn't Delirious waking up. They sighed in relief when they saw their boyfriend Terroriser stand at the door confused. " We were looking for the flowers, " replied Lui sheepishly with a faint blush. Terroriser laughed pointing into the living room where movement was going on. They saw a glimpse of their boyfriends busy with their task. Wildcat waving cards in his hand, Vanoss on the phone probably reserving for them, Nogla with balloons, and Cartoonz holding a giant teddy bear asking Nogla which way is he going. " We have them, I told you that we were going to water them for a bit so they can still be fresh, " said Terroriser picking up the tray followed by Moo, Lui, and Basically. Mini stayed wanting to wash the dishes first before he joined the others. Walking into the room they were amazed at how fast their lovers can get their task done when they aren't distracted. " That was fast, " said Basically walking to the curtains opening them letting the sunlight seep into the room. " No distractions equal getting our shit done! " yelled Wildcat getting shushed by everyone except Vanoss who was still on the phone. " My bad, " said Wildcat with a sheepish look getting pulled into a hug by Nogla. They group giggled silently as they watched Wildcat get frustrated at his lover for getting himself tangled in the balloons. " Let me help, " said Moo walking to the pair helping Wildcat before he blows a fuse. Mini walked into the room drying his hands off with a dry towel. " What are we waiting for? " asked Mini looking around the room. " We were waiting for you and Vanoss, " said Cartoonz waddling to the stairs trying to get a head start. Mini looked where Vanoss was still talking on the phone with the same person he was talking to when he got in. " Table for 10 please, " said Vanoss taking off his sunglasses. " Thank you! " said Vanoss rubbing his eyes standing up. " Done. " he said walking to the group by the stairs. Everyone looked at each other nodding their head as they proceeded to the stairs to their lovers room. Walking in the hall they shuffled around not sure who should go in first. " Breakfast, Balloons, Teddy bear, Cards, then the rest? " asked Terroriser opening the door silently letting it swing on it's own. The group had to hold their nosebleeds as they saw Delirious laying on the bed with the coves pulled off his body showing him in a pair of tight boxers that showed his sweet ass and a small T-shirt that raised up on his body revealing that creamy white delicate skin the group loved leaving marks on. 

He was lying on his stomach with one leg off the bed and one arm clutching the pillow. " Even asleep he is still irresistible, " said Vanoss walking to the side where his face is facing the right. Feeling a close presents Delirious scrunched up his face stirring in his sleep. The group looked at Vanoss as he motioned the in the room. They all got in their positions waiting for the signal to wake Delirious.They hid the items behind their back so Delirious wouldn't expect a thing. Basically lightly rubbed circles on Delirious's back stirring the male. " Wha? " asked Delirious in a sleepy state getting on his knees pushing his ass back with his arms stretched in front of him. The guys lowly groaned from Delirious's teased stretch trying to keep focus on why they woke their lover. Done with stretching Delirious turned from his knees to his ass sitting their with his close closed. Smacking his lips and scratching his back he opened those Baby Blue eyes that everyone adored. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he was startled to see his lovers standing on the right and left beside the bed. " Guys? " asked Delirious confused why they are standing their with a big grin on their faces. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY DELLY! " they yelled pulling the gifts from behind their back. Delirious looked confused for a minute before turning his confusion to surprise and happiness. " Thank you babes, " said Delirious looking both ways to see his gifts.

He saw Cartoonz with a over sized teddy bear with a Blue collar, Breakfast on a tray with flowers in a vase held by Lui, Colorful balloons in Nogla's hand, and Birthday cards each in Wildcat's hand. Moo, Basically, Terroriser, Vanoss, and Mini piled onto the bed snuggling into Delirious showing him in kissed and " I love you's ". The others put the birthday gifts on the floor beside the bed except for Wildcat. He was the last one on the bed because he wanted Delirious to open the cards with everyone around. Wildcat picked Delirious up setting him in his lap giving the Baby Blue eyed male his cards. " Happy Birthday baby, " said Wildcat kissing his cheek getting an giggle from the male. Delirious opened the cards with a smile and a blush on his face giving passionate kisses as Thanks for the card. There they sat cuddled into each other. Vanoss and Mini on his right. Moo was sitting between Vanoss's legs while Nogla sat between Mini's. Lui and Basically sat in front of Delirious. Terroriser and Cartoonz were behind Wildcat on their knees peeking over his shoulders. " We can cuddle more later, " said Vanoss moving Moo from between his legs. " Aww~ " whined Nogla moving from Mini. " Why? " asked Delirious crawling out of Wildcat's lap getting off the bed. " We have a surprise for you but you have to get dressed first, " said Vanoss kissing Delirious's cheek opening the door. " Come on guys we have to let the birthday boy get ready, " said Vanoss walking out the room with the guys filed right behind him. Everyone " awed " or sighed walking out the room leaving a giggling Delirious to get dressed for the day. Delirious heard a voice yell "But I wanted to watch him get dressed! ". After getting ready for the day Delirious walked down stares into the living room. " So what was the surprise you were talking about? " asked Delirious plopping down in Wildcat's lap. They rest of the guys looked at Vanoss wanting permission to tell him. " You will see~ " teased Vanoss walking to Delirious squatting down eye level grabbing the male by the jaw kissing both his cheeks. Vanoss straighten up holding out his hand for him. " Come on, " said the Chocolate eyed squeezing the hand gently pulling him along to the door. Following after the pair, the rest followed after them with Nogla locking and closing the door. 

Walking to the restaurant Vanoss had Delirious by the waist with an blindfold over his eyes so he wouldn't see the surprise, Behind them Lui was getting an piggy back ride from Wildcat, Nogla and Moo were behind them intertwining their hands swaying them back and forward, Basically and Terroriser were playfully arguing about a new game dropping out, and Cartoonz and Mini were running around in circles around the group. " Are we there yet? " asked Delirious holding out his hand to feel anything in front of him. Vanoss chuckled moving his arms down by his side. " No worries Del, were almost there. " said Vanoss picking up the pace. Finally making it to the restaurant Vanoss took the blindfold off Delirious's face. " OLIVE GARDEN! " shouted the male screaming in the night sky. His lovers laughed at him as he rushed to the door running inside. The boys went inside the restaurant finding their boyfriend waiting by where the hostess or host stands. " Reservation for Dennis, " said Vanoss swiftly pulling up the app on his phone showing his reservation. " Follow me, " said the man smiling as he lead them to their seats. The man sat them at the table putting 10 menus in front of the chairs. As the birthday boy Delirious chose his seat first.   
He sat in the middle on the left table. The boys scrambled to sit where they want to sit as the other customers stared or glared at them. On the left table Cartoonz, Moo, Lui, and Vanoss. On the right table Nogla, Terroriser, Basically, Wildcat and Mini. They were served their food as they talked, laughed, or told old stories about the past. " This was the best birthday a boy could ever have, " muttered Delirious looking at his lovers with a smile on his face as everyone enjoyed the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request!


	10. Friend or Lover?

Fluffy Poly!BBS  
Prompt: Would you do something for H2OWrecker? (Delirious x Ohm) Uh, let's say the BBS is noticing that those two are starting to get close and begins teasing them playfully. Delirious is turning into a stuttering mess, denying everything while Ohm is just going with it. Now the two are talking about meeting and the BBS having mixed feelings? Idk. :( Cute little reactions and jealousy that Ohm gets to meet Delirious before the rest of the BBS? Please? Love you. :3  
Pairings: Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Lui x Nogla x Basically x Terroriser x Cartoonz x Vanoss x Delirious  
P.s. Sorry if I miss someone, Can't remember them all  
P.s.s This will be before they were together.  
~~~~~  
11 Boys were walking back to their dorms as they left collage behind with a sigh. " Glad that shit is over with, " huffed Wildcat leaning on Moo. Moo smiled at his boyfriend shrugging his shoulders playfully. " You know you still have homework right? " asked Moo looking down at his boyfriend. Wildcat whined moving his head walking in a faster pace to where Nogla was strumming on a guitar. " Nogla! " whined Wildcat grabbing on the man's arm. Nogla looked at his lover. " What's up? " he asked letting Lui strum the guitar as he gave in to his puppy eyes. " Moo want let me lean on him! " pouted Wildcat leaning on Nogla. Nogla looked back at Moo with a playful glare. " No nookie for you Moo, " said Nogla winking at Moo getting a giggle from the man. Basically and Cartoonz were glaring at each other to see who breaks first. " I'm gonna win this! " shouted Basically with determination looking in his boyfriend eye. Cartoonz put a smirk on his face staring into the dark male's eye. " Are you sure about that baby? " asked Cartoonz giving Basically a quick kiss on the lips still staring at him. Basically blushed blinking his eyes. " That's not fair! " roared Basically crossing his arms over his chest. 

Cartoonz laughed wrapping an arm around his waist. " Can't wait for tonight~ " teased Cartoonz leaning his head on his lover. Terroriser and Mini were talking to each other about voices. " Which do you like better? " asked Terroriser looking at the curly head boy. Mini couldn't choose because he liked any voice his boyfriend did. " I can't choose, " said Mini humming a little tune. Terroriser took one of the earphones and put it in his ear. The two danced and sing to the beat. " Come on Delirious! " yelled Ohm running with a smile on his face. Delirious laughed running after the boy. " No fair! You have an advantage, " said Delirious jumping on the man's back when he was close enough. Ohm grunted feeling the extra weight on his back. " Warn me before you jump, " laughed Ohm carrying Delirious and his backpack. " Look how cute they are, " cooed Moo pointing at the struggling pair. That caught everyone's attention as Ohm carries Delirious and his heavy backpack filled with thick books. " Having fun their Del? " asked Mini smirking at the blushing male. Delirious flipped them off getting laughs around except for Vanoss who was trying to keep his jealousy to himself. Vanoss watched silently walking behind is lovers, Ohm, and Delirious.

" Why couldn't we ask him before this happen? " thought Vanoss to himself holding onto the straps of his backpack. He didn't feel an arm wrap around his waist. " Delirious isn't? " asked the voice of Cartoonz looking at his buff boyfriend. Vanoss sighed looking at Cartoonz with troubled eyes. " It's going to be alright, " said Cartoonz kissing his temple. " Not if Ohm gets to him first, " huffed Vanoss crossing his arms looking the looking other way. Cartoonz stopped in front of Vanoss grabbing him by the hips. " Once Ohm is gone, we can make a move, " cooed Cartoonz caressing Vanoss's cheek. The male closed his eyes taking a deep breath moving his head so his lips can kiss the hand. " Thank you Toonz, " whispered Vanoss hugging his lover. Cartoonz hugged him back rubbing his back. " Let's catch up with the others, " said Cartoonz holding out his hand for Vanoss to take. Vanoss took his hand with a smile on his face. " Hey Delly, " said Vanoss walking side by side with the Baby Blue eyed male. " Delly? " asked Delirious with a cute smile on his face. Vanoss covered his mouth mumbling apologies. " Nothing to apologize for, I like it. " said Delirious grabbing a hold on Vanoss's arm leaning his head on his shoulder. Vanoss blushed looking down at the male and looking up to see the rest giving him smiles or a thumbs up. " Hey Delirious, " said Vanoss looking at the male. 

Delirious hummed signaling he was listening. " Do you have feelings for anyone? " asked Vanoss looking away not wanting to look at the boy. Delirious blushed looking at Vanoss who looked the other way. " Maybe if you turned around I would tell you, " said Delirious shyly grabbing Vanoss's arm. Vanoss looked at the male in the eyes. "Del-, " Vanoss was cut off by Ohm. "Well see you guys tomorrow! " yelled Ohm running ahead of the group. " See you later! " yelled Delirious waving back at Ohm as the group continued walking but slowly. Ohm waved back with a smile on his face but dropped it once he had a serious face. " Delirious? " asked Ohm having a faint blush on his face. Delirious looked back at his friend confused. " Yes? " he asked as he jumped of Wildcat's back. " Do you have plans this evening? " he asked nervously. Delirious looked at Ohm with a faint blush. " I don't think so, " he replied rubbing his arms with a sheepish smile. " Well if you aren't busy....Wanna go somewhere to eat? " asked Ohm hesitantly looking at the grass. " S-sure, " stuttered Delirious turning away walking back to Wildcat. Vanoss stood frozen in his spot. " No, " he muttered looking down at his feet. Red and White converse were in his view. " Come on baby, we still have a chance, " said Cartoonz with a smile on his face. Vanoss looked at his lover with sad eyes. 

" It's too late now, " whispered Vanoss looking away from the man in front of him. " Vanoss what where you going to say? " asked Delirious walking in front of the male. Vanoss opened his mouth looking at Delirious watching his boyfriends motion for him to ask him. " I-i was going to ask if you weren't doing anything, Did you wanna go somewhere to eat with the guys and me, But looks like you have other plans, " sighed Vanoss walking around Delirious leaving him there. Delirious turned around watching as everyone cuddled Vanoss kissing him on the cheek or cooing at him. " Wish I could have lovers like that, Loved to be cuddled, affectionate, and most of all loved by the ones you love so much that you were afraid to tell them. " muttered Delirious to himself not knowing he said it loud enough for Terroriser to catch. He felt himself get grabbed by the arm in a tight grip. " You love us? " asked Terroriser looking into Baby Blue eyes. Delirious stared into Terroriser's eyes afraid to answer. " Delirious please tell me. Do you love us? " asked Terroriser with a hint of rise in his voice. Delirious blushed looking from left to right before lunging at Terroriser hugging him behind his neck. The panicked yelp got the groups attention looking to see Delirious confessing his love for them and Terroriser smiling rubbing his back cooing at him. " It's OK Delly, We love you too, " whispered Terroriser to his new lover walking him to his new lovers. Standing in front of his new lovers Delirious smiled cutely getting " awes " left to right. The group hugged him as he had a giggled fit from the kisses his new lovers gave him. " We love you Delly~ " the group cooed breaking from their hug. Delirious giggled leaning over kissing Vanoss on the lips. " I love you guys too! " squealed Delirious giggling as the others argued with Vanoss why he got an kisses instead of them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I feel like this was rushed....But enjoy :3


	11. He's Ours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt: May I still request? \\(•^•)/ Poly BbS. Vanoss and Delirious go out shopping and someone flirts with Delly. Offering him a "good" night and Delly being all flustered, trying not to be rude whilst declining. Vanoss is not happy at all, getting mad. Which follows home and the others reactions to this person trying to steal their Delirious away. Pwease~. (•w•")
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Terroriser x Mini x Moo x Basically x Lui x Nogla x Wildcat
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I miss anyone, I can't keep up with them all!

~~~~~

" I promise this is the last store! " pouted a Delirious looking up at Vanoss with Baby Blue puppy eyes. Vanoss held on to this stare down not going to break. Delirious saw he was struggling keeping a straight face. " Time for the addition, " thought Delirious quivering his lips with a pitiful whine. Vanoss felt himself sweat shaking a little from the look his boyfriend was sending him. " Fine. " sighed Vanoss breaking from the eye contact. Delirious cheered hugging his boyfriend around the neck. " Thanks babe! " said Delirious giving him a passionate kiss before running to his chosen store. Vanoss laughed following after his happy lover. Stopping at the entrance he looked around for the small male finding him in the back with some man looking at him with lust. He stood their watching how his boyfriend would handle the man and he was impressed. " What's a cutie like you doing here? " asked the perverted man with a smile on his face. Delirious had a faint blush on his cheeks but ignored the man going back looking for more shirts for his closet. " Playing hard to get huh? " asked the man laughing. " Delirious heard his phone ring from his pocket. " Hello? " asked Delirious answering his phone with a smile.

" I miss you too! " squealed Delirious switching the phone on the other ear. " I haven't seen him yet. He is suppose to be in here with me, " said Delirious moving to another section in the store with the same man behind him. " See you guys at home, " said Delirious with a blush on his face. " I love you too~ " cooed Delirious ending the call looking around the store for a special someone. " Who are looking for babe? " asked the man trying to get Delirious to talk to him. " My boyfriend, " answered Delirious with a happy sigh looking through the pants. " Forget him baby, go with a real man, " cooed the man grabbing Delirious by the arm. Growling under his breath Vanoss walked over calmly trying his hardest not to punch the asshole. " What's going on here? , " asked Vanoss walking to the pair with blazing Chocolate eyes. Delirious looked where his lovers voice came from. " Evay-bear! " yelled Delirious breaking from the mans grip running to his boyfriend wrapping himself on his boyfriend. " Hello there Delly~ " cooed Vanoss kissing his cheeks getting a giggle out of the shorter male. The man watched as the pair act affectionate to each other. " Who's this sweetie? " asked the man walking to the pair.

Vanoss wrapped an arm around Delirious's possessively. " I'm his boyfriend. Who the fuck are you? " asked Vanoss rudely not caring if he was harsh. " Are you sure, because he was telling someone else on the phone he loved them. " smirked the man feeling triumph. Vanoss looked at Delirious as the latter looked at him with a smirk. " Yeah his other boyfriends, " replied Vanoss walking to the counter for Delirious letting him pay for his clothes. The man stood dumbfound. " You have other boyfriends beside this one? "asked the man trailing behind the pair. Vanoss sighed in annoyance while Delirious held onto his arm nuzzling him as comfort.Walking home Delirious and Vanoss was waiting for the man to leave them alone but sadly he kept following them. " Don't you have a home to go to? " asked Vanoss looking behind him. The man gave Vanoss a smirk. " I do when that cutie lets me get in, " he purred to Delirious watching the male blush. Vanoss growled holding out his hand for Delirious to take. Delirious to the hand excitingly putting the cutest brightest smile on his face. " Not meaning to be rude or anything, " said Delirious looking at the man with a blush and disgust face.

" I don't like you....If my other lovers saw you flirting with me it want be pretty, " said Delirious turning his back to the man pulling Vanoss along. The man didn't give up easily and trailed after them. " I have 9 boyfriends, " said Delirious when silence was among them purring when Vanoss kissed his lips passionate. " Why have 9 why you can have 1 that can do so much better than the rest of those assholes, " said the man stopping when the pair in front of him stopped in front of a familiar house for the lovers. " Because these assholes will beat your ass if you don't step away from them! " growled a voice. The trio looked where the voice came from to see 9 angry, pissed, mad boyfriends standing at the door way or on the lawn glaring at the man. " Delly! " shouted Mini running to Delirious hugging the male looking where the man stood watching them with a teasing face. " Who's this bastard? " asked Moo wrapping an arm around Vanoss's waist peeking on the side with a glare. " Is this the motherfucker you were talking about? "asked Cartoonz walking with Wildcat standing in front of Delirious and Vanoss with clenched closed fist.

" If he is then he better get ready for my damn fist! " shouted Basically standing in the yard with Lui who has a bat with nails in his hands ready to swing when ready. " I wonder if he ever fought two Irish men, " smirked Terroriser from the doorway with Nogla smirking by his side. " If he hasn't then he better get ready, " said Nogla walking to the group hand in hand with Terroriser glaring at the man. The man stood their frozen. " It was honest joking guys! " said the man nervously walking back with the group following him except Vanoss, Moo, Mini, and Delirious. They watched the man look for a way to escape to run to, which was the opposite way he came from. Laughing at the coward man they came back to their lovers helping them with the bags. " I love you guys, " sighed Delirious lovingly kissing them each on the lips going into the kitchen to make dinner. The guys followed after their boyfriend putting away clothes and helping with dinner. " We love you too~ " cooed the guys with a smile on their face. From this day on everyone will know that the cute Baby Blue eyed male is theirs, No one can have him.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request :3


	12. Hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Wildcat x Nogla x Lui x Basically x Moo x Terroriser x Cartoonz
> 
> Vanoss - Owl
> 
> Delirious - Raccoon
> 
> Mini - Fox
> 
> Wildcat - Pig
> 
> Nogla - Dog
> 
> Lui - Monkey
> 
> Basically - Monkey
> 
> Moo - Bunny
> 
> Terroriser - Cat
> 
> Cartoonz - Wolf
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I forget anyone! I can't keep up with the small cinnamon rolls :3

~~~~~~

In a house on the right side was a house. Not some ordinary house, It was a house filled with hybrids. It may look normal on the outside but in the inside is a different story. In the middle on the living room there was a blanket spread out wide enough for the hybrids to nest together. On that yellow fabric laid 9 hybrids cuddled into each other. The tenth one was gone somewhere to run a errand. At the end laid an dog hybrid. He has Black curly hair with Brown floppy ears and a Brown tail wagging excitedly. Beside him laid a bunny hybrid. He has Brown hair in a Mohawk with White ears bending in the middle with Pink in the middle. He had his arms wrapped around the dog. His White puffy tail was a curly ball of fur. Next to the bunny laid a pig. He had Brown curly hair with limping pig ears hanging. His curly Pink tail bouncing when he snored. Beside him laid a monkey. He had Brown ears with a sagging Brown tail curled around the pig's curly tail.

Next to him laid an owl. He had the same hairstyle as the bunny but his was styled in a fohawk. His Brown feathers wrapped around an raccoon. The raccoon was nuzzled into a cat's neck. His Black and Grey ears twitched from the sound of moment or a snore from his lovers. His Black and Grey tail swayed side to side in a calming swing. The cat was leaning his head on the raccoon. His Creamy ears twitch from the snores his monkey lover let out. His Creamy tail laid limp with the end thumping the floor. The monkey next to him was the same as the other monkey but was a Marco color Brown. His tail was curled around a fox's waist. The fox was a Brown with White tips at the end of his ears. An Brown fluffy tail swaying from anticipation. The fox sat their looking over his sleeping lovers." They should be getting up by now, " muttered the fox counting down. When he hit 1 the Brown monkey jumped up yelling in the room.

" NAP TIME IS OVER GUYS, WAKE THE FUCK UP! " yelled the monkey getting to his feet unwrapping his tail from the pig's. The fox barked out an laugh getting attention from his monkey lover. " Did you have a good nap Mini? " asked the monkey stepping on the groaning men on purpose. Mini kissed the monkey with a smile. " Mhm, What about you Lui? " asked Mini wrapping his arm around Lui's waist as he sat in his lap. " It was good until I heard the snoring. " sighed Lui looking at his lovers watching them get up. " Come on Wildcat, " whined the bunny pushing the pig off him. Wildcat groaned not wanting to move. " Moo! " pouted the pig still on top of him. " Wildcat Now! " demanded Moo glaring at his lover. Wildcat whined getting off the bunny helping him up. Moo kissed his whining boyfriend walking to the kitchen with Wildcat begging for more kisses. " Leave me alone! " groaned the Marco monkey getting tugged on the leg by Mini.

" Time to wake up Love, " cooed Mini removing Lui from his lap crawling over to the monkey. The whimpered from the teasing hand rubbing his tail. " I'm up! I'm up! " screamed the monkey crawling away from his lover. " Good boy Basically, " praised Mini slapping his boyfriends ass as he mumbled under his breath. Lui giggled as the dark male blushed walking up the stairs to take a shower. Terroriser yawned stretching his body out with his tail swaying behind him. " Good afternoon babes," sighed Terroriser rising to his feet. " Afternoon, " replied Mini and Lui enjoying the skin he revealed while he stretched. " Was I the last one to wake again? " he asked rubbing his eyes plopping down beside Mini leaning his head on the boy. Mini kissed his temple wrapping his arms around his waist. " Nope it all comes down to Nogla, Vanoss, or Delirious. " said Lui pointing at the trio still asleep. " I can wake Nogla up, " said Terroriser walking to the said boy quietly.

He sat in front of the boy with a smirk on his face. " Nogla wake up~ " cooed Terroriser bending down licking his cheek. Nogla stirred scrunching his face. Terroriser smiled swinging his tail in front of him brushing it under Nogla's nose. Brown eyes snapped open dilating from the scent of his mate beside him. Terroriser purred running from the Brown eyed male that was chasing him. The ran around the blanket twice before running out the front door to who knows where. " 8 down, 2 more to go. " said Mini looking at how peaceful Delirious and Vanoss slept cuddled together. As time went by Lui and Mini sat an watched until their other mates got up, Moo and Wildcat were now in the living room playing Xbox, Their tenth mate Cartoonz who was an hybrid wolf came back from running the errands he had to do. He had Black pointy ears with a fluffy Black tail, Terroriser and Nogla cuddled together on the floor beside the couch giving each other licks and nips, and Basically finally came back down from his long shower. " What time is it? " asked a sleepy voice getting their smaller mates attention. " It's way past time to get up, " remarked Lui laughing as Vanoss blushed. " Sometimes we need to oversleep, " said Mini comforting the blush man as he looked down at their last mate. " Delly get up, " said Vanoss shaking the raccoon. He stirred turning the other way from Vanoss. " Wanna play it like that huh? " asked Vanoss playfully bending down nipping on the raccoon's ear. Delirious squirmed scrunching his face. " No! " whined Delirious turning on his back with his tail swishing between his legs looking at Vanoss with pouty Baby Blue eyes. " Time to wake up baby~ " cooed Vanoss nuzzling his mate getting a giggle. Mini and Lui smiled crawling to the pair joining the nuzzle party.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been busy with a smut LittlePara requested >;)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this little update <3


	13. Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Moo x Mini x Wildcat x Terroriser x Lui x Nogla x Basically
> 
> Prompt: I really love your Poly!BBS stuff and I was wondering if I could make a request..? I'm just feeling really sad right now, I'm sick with an infection in my lungs and my papa called me ugly and fat, I just really feel like crying. Made me feel really shitty and self-conscious... So, can I get a Poly!BBS with Del having self-esteem issues and avoiding everyone because of it? Maybe wearing heavier clothes and his mask more? I'm sorry for bugging if I am, I know you probably have other stuff to do...
> 
> P.s- Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with everyone :3
> 
> P.s.s- Thank C00kiez23 for helping the majority of this one shot, I couldn't write this without her being their helping :).
> 
> P.s.s.s- Go follow her! Her books are amazing and she's a fabulous person to Skype with~
> 
> P.s.s.s.s- This might be short!

~~~~~~~~

The small, pale male laid in on his bed with a black comforter and white sheets. His brown hair was matted due to not showering in awhile. Hell, he couldn't even muster enough strength to put on clean clothes, let alone clean himself. He's been like this before. Feeling worthless, unwanted, and a waste of space but he had people in his life to help him. For instance, his sister was a big part of his life and always kept a smile on his face. That was until last year when she developed lung cancer and has 2 years to live even with Chemo therapy and an organ donation. His lovers whom he loved to the moon and back didn't know about his depression, nor how bad it could get. This just made him feel more insecure and unwanted. The fact that his own boyfriends who promised to keep him well and safe didn't know how he was truly feeling made him feel misunderstood and left him in silent stitches.

But like usual, Delirious faked a smile and laugh. Not enough to hide his pain but plenty enough for people to know he was "fine" and happy. When in reality he was broken. Delirious thought no one noticed of how much he was wearing darker clothes and how often he was wearing his mask. But, it worried everyone and some tried to get him out of his shell especially Cartoonz who was Delirious' childhood friend. Because of Delirious' new behavior Vanoss, Wildcat, Lui, Mini, and Nogla made sure to make him feel beautiful and worth the time and space. Moo, Basically, Cartoonz, and Lui would shower in him in gifts and affection. There he laid on the bed staring at the Grey bumpy ceiling emotionless. Mask in hand with his arm hanging off the bed. Delirious sighed moving his arm to his face he looked over his mask that he hasn't wore ever since his lovers convinced him that he was beautiful without the mask even if he had a small scar on his eyebrow.

Giving one more sigh he sat up covering his eyes from the sunlight that seeped through the window blinding him. Adjusting his eyes to the light he got up dragging his feet to the closet. Picking out fresh new clothes he sat them on the bed looking around for a pair of shoes. Getting his clothes together he opened the door silently peeking his head out for any signs of his lovers. " Must be out, " thought Delirious walking to the bathroom closing the door. Stripping out his clothes he let them drop to the floor looking over his body in disgust. " How can anyone love someone this skinny? " thought Delirious putting his mask on top of the fresh clothes. Getting in the shower he sighed from the lukewarm water droplets pelting his body. Getting the body wash from the rack beside him he rubbed the liquid on his body closing his eyes. Rubbing the Vanilla scent body wash on him felt a little relaxing to him.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he moved his wet hair from his face. Looking in the foggy mirror he covered his face reflection with his hand gliding it across. Getting out of the mirror not wanting to stare at the disgusting human being that was staring back made him more comfortable. Putting on the clothes he picked out he turned on the blow dryer to dry his wet hair. Drying his hair he picked up his mask turning it around to admire the thing. " You have been with me ever since the beginning huh buddy? " laughed Delirious dryly strapping the mask on his face when his dry enough. Getting his clothes and the wet towel we walked down the stairs quietly when he heard the sounds of his boyfriends.

Walking quietly across the room to get to the kitchen he was startled out of his focus. " Morning Delirious! " squeaked an squeaker voice. Straightening his posture he took a deep breath turning to face his lovers. The group looked at Delirious with questioning looks. " Delly why do you have your mask on? " asked Mini getting a shrug. " OK then...Why are you wearing baggy clothes? " asked Terroriser getting a shrug also. " What's going on Delirious? " asked Nogla getting up from his seat. Delirious slowly walked backwards as the group got up from their seats. Rushing forward Wildcat grabbed onto his wrist getting a yelp from the smaller boy. Wildcat looked confused on why Delirious yelled. Grabbing his hand in a gentle but tight hold he moved the sleeve up on his arms. " Delirious what is this!? " whispered Wildcat looking up Delirious staring into his eyes. Delirious had a faint blush looking between his lovers to Wildcat tugging his arm from the man. Not letting him go Wildcat pulled him along to the couch pulling the smaller male in his lap.

The others gathered around Wildcat getting as close as they can to know what happen to their cheery lover. " Explain when your ready, " cooed Wildcat rubbing Delirious's back as he leaned his head on his boyfriends chest. " When my sister and I were little I was bullied in school. I couldn't defend myself so my sister and her friends protected me through out the school year. Even though they were by my side I would still get bullied. From lunch money, taking turns with others that got bullied, or just because I was getting attention from others. " sighed Delirious with tears rolling down his face. Being the closest Basically wiped his lovers tears kissing his cheeks. Taking the tissue from Lui he blew his nose sniffling a little afterwards. " You could have came to us and talked, " gently said Vanoss caressing his lovers cheek pecking his lips in a passionate chaste kiss. Delirious continued to sniffle smiling for the first time today at his lovers. " What would I do without you guys? " asked the smaller boy holding out his arms in a hug gesture. Taking the opportunity for affection the boys rushed into the hug smashing themselves on a giggling Delirious and a agitated Wildcat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an request for a friend on Tumblr! Hopefully this will make them proud.


	14. What makes you happy, Makes me happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt: Can you do one on Mini getting pregnant with all the guys baby please?
> 
> Oh oh with the pregnant mini story!! Could you add delirious getting preggers too? And take your time :D
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Lui x Nogla x Terroriser x Basically x Cartoonz
> 
> P.s. Sorry I forget someone, I can't keep up with all these cuties~

~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door with a file in his hands Vanoss kicked off his shoes closing the door running upstairs to the ruckus. Running down the hall he heard multiple voices ramble together. " I'M HERE! " shouted Vanoss slamming open the door gaining his lovers attention. The two boys on the bed looked happy to see their lover. " VANOSS! " shouted the boys holding their hands out in a grabby gesture. Chuckling Vanoss handed Wildcat the file crawling onto the bed between the boys wrapping an arm around their shoulders pulling them close to him. " Missed you, " yawned the Baby Blue eyed male rubbing his eye. " Same here, " sighed the Honey eyed male closing his eyes. Vanoss kissed his smaller lovers temples placing his hand on each of their belly rubbing the bump. " What's the verdict? " asked Vanoss looking around the room at his lovers. " Mini is now craving, " said Nogla walking to the bed sitting on the edge petting his Curly Brown hair. " Delirious has morning sickness, " replied Basically refilling the cup of water beside Delirious.

" They are doing so well, " praised Vanoss squeezing their shoulders. Mini hummed pulling the covers up on him. " I'm hungry, " whined Mini with a pout face. Moo got up from Lui's lap walking to Mini. " What would you like? " asked Moo getting the empty plate from the dresser. " Pickles and Peanut Butter sounds delicious, " sighed Mini sitting up closing his eyes intertwining his hands together and put them on his stomach. " Nogla come help me, " said Moo walking to the door. " Why? " whined Nogla following after his lover. " I can't carry everyone's lunch, " said Moo holding the door for Nogla trailing behind him closing the door. " Aw Shit! " yelled Delirious pulling away from Vanoss's hold. Terroriser was fast to get a trashcan holding it for his boyfriend to spill his guts out. Wiping his hand over his mouth to get the bile off his mouth, Delirious groaned leaning back into the pillows whimpering. " Shh baby, your doing so good~ " cooed Terroriser getting a wet rag wiping Delirious off. Delirious calmed his whimpering snuggling back into Vanoss's side closing his eyes.

Moments passed as their lovers kept their pregnant lovers company. From Mini being in an emotion state to Delirious throwing hissy fits. The guys watched as the scene played out. " Delly why don't you give me a nickname like I gave you!? " cried Mini holding onto Delirious crying in his boyfriends chest. Delirious sighed patting his lovers arm grabbing his jaw pointing it up. Mini blinked his teary eyes looking at Delirious beneath his lashes. " Don't cry Mi, " said Delirious kissing the crying male. Mini closed his eyes placing his hand on Delirious's shoulders. Breaking away from the kiss the two panted looking at each other with a daze look. " Feel better? " asked Delirious snuggling into Mini rubbing his belly. Mini hummed placing his hand on Delirious's belly rubbing it. The guys " awed " at the scene finding it cute. " When is Moo and Nogla coming back? " asked Cartoonz looking at the door.

The door open with a loud bang. " Sorry! " said Nogla sheepishly placing the food tray on the dresser. Moo came in after carrying the other food tray. " Sorry it took so long, We couldn't decide what Delirious would eat or not, " apologized Moo setting the other food tray on the dresser beside Delirious. Perking up from the scent of food, the two pregnant males sat up quickly with an hungry look. " Finally! " sighed Mini drastically getting his plate immediately digging in. Delirious was patiently waiting for his food, Watching Moo and Nogla pass out food to the others. " Here you go babe, " said Nogla putting the plate in front of Delirious. Delirious smiled taking a bite of his food happy that he doesn't throw it back up. As they finished eating the guys took a nap ready when their pregnant lovers need them. " WAKE THE FUCK UP! " yelled Mini in a shrill voice with his arms crossed. They groaned waking up from the 5 minute nap tending to their needs over again in a cycle.Delirious giggled holding out his arms wanting to be cuddled. They guys went to do their task they were assigned to tend to their lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoy


	15. Hunt for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt: If you're still doing requests, can you write a one-shot where Delirious has to go away for a long time because of family, and when he returns he leaves notes for the others to follow to find him!? Please!?!? 0w0
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Moo x Mini x Terroriser x Cartoonz x Basically x Nogla x Lui x Wildcat
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I forget someone! I can't keep up with them all :)

~~~~~~~

" Bye guys! " shouted Delirious waving from the doorway in the living room. The guys waved back at their lover from the kitchen doorway. " I'm going to miss you, " whined Lui running to Delirious hugging him around the waist. Delirious giggled hugging the boy back. " I'm just going to my parents baby, " cooed Delirious kissing his nose. Lui whimper nuzzling into Delirious not wanting to let go. " Come on Lui, " smiled Cartoonz taking the whining boy from Delirious. The others ran to Delirious showering him in goodbye kisses and tight warm hugs. " I won't be gone long, " said Delirious kissing Terroriser's cheek. " A day is long! " shouted Wildcat not wanting Delirious to leave. Delirious giggled at his boyfriend kissing him in a chaste but passionate kiss. " I'll be back when you least expect it, " cooed Delirious hugging Vanoss.

With one final wave and a bunch of blowing kiss Delirious left his boyfriends. " There goes our plan, " sighed Basically face palming. The guys wanted to have a fun date at the park with a nice picnic. They had everything planned out and ready to go, but unfortunately Delirious's parents called for something important. " Well I guess we better get ready, " said Wildcat dragging his feet upstairs to get ready for the day. " We need to get groceries also, " chirped Moo the last to make it to the stairs. The boys finished up their breakfast Delirious cooked before he left. Walking in a file line the boys dispersed into rooms to find clothes for the day. Grabbing 2 sets of keys they left the house separating into groups to fit into Wildcat's Sliver Lamborghini and Vanoss's Red Ferrari. Vanoss followed after Wildcat to the chosen store they wanted to go.

Opening the door, Nogla walking in first carrying 3 bags, Lui with 2, Moo with 2, Mini with 1, Vanoss with 3, Wildcat with 3, Basically with 2, Cartoonz with 3, and Terroriser with 2. Setting the groceries on table they noticed a piece of paper pinned to the wall.

Hello my lovely babies, I see you are reading this lovely letter I have wrote when I came back when your were not here. I see you have been doing some cleaning around the house, I think that deserves a reward don't you think? Anyways there is a riddle on the T.V. for you too find me :).

Love, Delirious

They guys looked at each other running to the T.V. to find another piece of paper taped to the screen. Standing in front of the paper Nogla ripped it off the screen with the guys crowding behind him.

People climb me, cut me and burn me, they show me no respect! My rings are not of gold, but they do tell my age?

The guys stood confused at first looking at each other. " There is a hint in the back, " said Mini looking behind the paper tracing it with his index finger. Turning the paper over Nogla read it out loud.

Hint: This is where we had our first date. If that isn't enough this was the place Terroriser was aroused~

The guys looked at Terroriser who was rubbing his chin. " There was a lot of places I was horny, " hummed Terroriser taking the paper from Nogla's hand. " Do you remember? " insisted Vanoss looking between the paper and Terroriser. Terroriser took a closer look to see a tiny scribble. " Wait there is something in the corner in tiny writing, " said Terroriser handing the paper to Basically. Basically was the only one in the group to see tiny writing or codes. Basically turned the paper where the tiny writing is squinting his eyes to read the corner. " It says remember what we ate Moo and Mini? " said Basically looking at the two boys he called. Mini raised a brow shrugging his shoulders. Moo was silent tapping his chin. " Let's see.." mumbled Moo naming things left to right. " PARK! " shouted Terroriser with wide eyes with a grin on his face. With their answer the boys set off into the cars full speed to see their lover.

Delirious's P.O.V. ( Surprise? )

" Thank you guys! " I said smiling watching as the ladies helped me put food on the tables. " No need to Thank us darling! " said Mrs.Fong setting the wine on the other end. " When are they suppose to be here? " asked my mother fixing my hair. " I keep them busy for a few more minutes leaving a riddle which will probably make Wildcat rip his hair out, " I joked laughing with the women. " Hopefully he doesn't tear the whole town just to look for you, " joked Mrs.Wilde. I smiled letting the women gossip looking at what the other women are doing. " Everything is set Dear, " said Mrs.Calibre. I gave them a thumbs up joining us where the other women and I are. " Johnny boy! " shouted my dad.

" Yes? " I yelled back looking at the men working. " Were going to leave now, " he said hugging me. " Thank you for helping, " I whispered in his chest. My dad smiled kissing my mom on the cheek. " Bye, " he said waving getting into his car with the others following him. " I think I hear them, " said Mrs.Fong recognize the roar of Vanoss's Ferrari. " Showtime girls, " I said getting giggles all around.

Normal P.O.V.

The guys hopped out the car running to the tree Terroriser pointed out. " Here's the tree...Where is Delirious? " asked Nogla looking around with the others for their small lover. " Are you looking for little o' me? " cooed an familiar voice to the boys. They turned to their lovers voice with a smirk on his face with his hands behind his back. He was standing on a hill looking down at his lover. " Delly! " squealed Mini running to the boy. Delirious giggled walking away. " Delirious? " asked Moo looking where their boyfriend disappeared off too. " Come get me~ " teased Delirious yelling to them. The boys stood there for a minute looking at each other shrugging. " Let's go! " cheered Basically running ahead with the guys trailing behind them.

Making it over the hill they saw Delirious along with their moms and a table filled with food and drinks. " You did all this for us? " asked Terroriser looking at his lover affectionately. " With the help our beautiful mothers, " he giggled beckoning them to come over. The boys followed the order greeting their moms and sitting around the table enjoying the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request~


	16. Smut 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Cartoonz x Delirious x Nogla x Lui x Terroriser x Moo x Basically x Mini x Wildcat
> 
> Prompt: This may be a wierd request?
> 
> But um, what if Deli dresses up and teases the boys, and they all take turns fucking him??
> 
> Eheheg-
> 
> P.s. Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with everyone :)

~~~~~~~~~

Monday Morning~ ( Lui & Cartoonz )

They looked at their " Mother " of the group as he sways his hips to the beat. He was wearing earphones unaware of his lovers watching their lover dance. He was wearing a transparent Baby Blue short dress with knee high leggings. He had on a flower crown with two Pink flowers on each side of a Blue flower that was in the middle. His knee high boots stomped to the rhythm their lover was dancing too. Bending down to put the cookies in the oven the boys got a view of his Baby Pink panties with Bows on the side.

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love

Steal me with a kiss

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

Jonathan singed swaying his hips to the beat squeaking in surprise to feel something hard against his ass. Moving his head from the oven Jonathan straighten up turning his head in the hold. " Hi~ " cooed the Baby Blue eyed male with a smile on his blushing face. " Where did you get that outfit? " asked Lui walking to Delirious circling him rubbing his hands down his body. Delirious shivered from the gentle touches his lover rubbed. " Brock and Craig took me shopping, " replied Jonathan groaning from the kiss Lui placed on his neck. Lui purred wrapping his arms around Jonathan's waist sliding one hand down his dress lifting it. Jonathan blushed as Lui palmed him through his panties. The group watched as Jonathan melted from Lui's hands leaning his head back on his shoulders, opening his legs wider, and moaning his name. " Let's play a game, " said Lui in a husky voice leaving Jonathan's neck looking at the group with lust filled eyes.

" You have a day with Jonathan all to yourself. You can't be disrupted or cheat. Since we have 9 people playing someone will have to share a day. No two Tops together and No two Bottoms together. You have to be mixed, " said Lui slipping his hand in the panties getting a loud moan. The others agreed to the agreement but they had to have Jonathan's consent for this to happen. " What do you say baby? " purred Lui turning Jonathan's head to face him. " YES! " shouted Jonathan gripping Lui's shoulders as he stroked his hard length. " Who else do you want to have you today? " asked Lui unzipping the dress letting it fall off his lovers figure. The guys looked at each other not sure if they wanted to wait or just ravage the small male. Luke walked to the pair with a smirk kissing Lui's lips passionately tweaking at Jonathan's nipples. " Ahh~ " moaned Jonathan leaning back into Lui's chest with a arch back." Let's give them privacy, " sighed Brock not wanting to leave but he left to follow the rules.

The group groaned walking after their gentle lover finding something to do in the meantime. " Ngh Luke! " panted Jonathan gripping his lovers hair as he sucked on his neck while Lui pulled his panties down helping him out of them. " Shh baby, save your breath~ " purred Luke unbuckling his own pants kicking them to the side. Luke grabbed the smaller males by their hand making their way up the stairs into a random room. Lui and Delirious french kissed as Cartoonz watched his lovers fight for dominance. " Enough teasing, Lui get on the bed on your back. Johnny get on top of him, " purred Luke watching the two squirm from the fiction their members touching. Luke got onto the bed tracing a finger down Jonathan's back getting an shiver from the boy and a groan from Lui. Luke bent down kissing down on Jonathan's spine as he rubbed a thumb over Lui's lip. " Suck, " commanded Luke growling in satisfaction watching his lover get his fingers nice and wet.

" Such good boys, " praised Luke kissing them as a reward. The two panted wanting to filled by the top. Luke tapped Jonathan's thighs wanting him to spread them. " This is going to hurt at first, " warned Luke rubbing over the gaping hole sticking one finger in. Jonathan gasped in pain burring his head in Lui's neck. Lui placed kisses on Jonathan as comfort. " Sorry babe, " cooed Luke thrusting his finger slowly letting Jonathan adjust. " M-more! " groaned Jonathan pushing back into Luke's finger. Lui sucked on his nipples as Luke added another finger. " Fuck me please! " whined Delirious grabbing his erection giving it strokes. " Someone is needy~ " teased Luke adding another finger. ' Look how wet he is~ " cooed Lui looking between him and Jonathan seeing him spill pre-cum on his stomach." Are you ready baby? " asked Luke taking out the fingers. Jonathan gave him a whine bending down a little pushing back his hips. Luke grabbed his hip lining himself to the gaping hole.

" None of that Delly, " panted Lui grabbing his hand intertwining them together. Jonathan moaned as he felt himself get penetrated by his boyfriend. Lui saw the pain state on Jonathan's face kissing the male to distract him. The two fought for dominance, which Lui won gripping each other as their erections rubbed against each other and Luke rocking into them. " H-harder! " yelled Delirious with his eyes rolled back with drool seeping from the side of his mouth. " As you wish~ " purred Luke pounding into the smaller boy with Lui teasing him. " Ngh~ Gonna cum! " moaned Jonathan gripping the sheets. " Then cum baby, " chuckled Luke darkly slipping out of Jonathan then pushing back into him. Luke slipped an hand under Jonathan stroking Lui's hard erection. Lui cried out as he was stroked the same rhythm. The two bottoms had a pant blush on their faces with half lidded eyes. Crying out their lover name Jonathan spilled on Lui's stomach, Lui shot his load on Jonathan's stomach, and Luke filled Jonathan with his seed. Luke slipped out of Jonathan with a groan flopping on the bed beside Lui. Jonathan cached his breath flopping on the other side of Lui. " One day down, Four more to go, " thought Jonathan cuddling into Lui's side falling in a deep sleep.

Tuesday Morning~ ( Mini & Vanoss )

Everyone was wake in the morning except for Jonathan. " How was it? " asked Craig curiously wanting the details. Lui and Cartoonz looked at each other smiling. " Hot, wet, and tight, " said Luke taking a sip of his coffee. The group was intrigued in what the pair had to say about fucking Jonathan. " Hopefully you didn't fuck him so hard that we can't fuck him, " said Craig with a pout on his face. Lui laughed wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. " You know Delly is a warrior when it comes to waddling or not, " said Lui bringing an smile on Craig's face as he agreed with him. Since the weatherman said it was sunny outside the boys decided to eat outside in the backyard. " Feels so good~ " sighed Marcel happily laying on the ground on his stomach laying his head on his arms. Craig and Brock went to sit by Marcel sipping on their orange juice.

" Are you going to enjoy the sunlight or are you just gonna stand their? " asked Craig looking back the group. Lui, Evan, David, and Brian sat in the chairs of a table with an umbrella attach to it. " Shade, " said David going back to reading his book. Lui made his way to Marcel straddling his back, Tyler went to the fence to irritate the neighbors dog, and Luke stood in the doorway sipping on his coffee looking around. Cartoonz heard an yawn beside him to see Jonathan awake and dressed. He had on a Pink tee shirt that stops above his belly button, pair of Light Blue jean shorts that stop right below his ass that fitted perfectly, a pair of Light Blue Ked shoes. To top the outfit off he had a Light Blue bracelet on his left arm.

" Morning Delly, " said Luke kissing Jonathan on the temple as he yawned in his hand. " Morning guys, " said Jonathan rubbing his eyes walking to the sit on Brian's lap curling up in a ball." Someone's tired, " cooed David caressing Jonathan's cheek kissing the tired boy. " If you were getting fucked by two then you would be tired too, " said Jonathan taking a sip from Evan's coffee. " Who bought the outfit this time? "asked Marcel walking to them with Lui, Brock, and Craig right behind him. Jonathan pointed at Moo as he sipped from the straw swatting Evan's hand away. " Come on Delly! " whined Evan trying to take him coffee back. Jonathan giggled getting out of Brian's lap to sit in Evan's. " I want some, " whined Jonathan wrapping his arms around his lovers neck with his back towards the others. Evan put his hands on boyfriends hips rubbing the creamy skin. " Do you know how long it took to make it? " asked Evan looking into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan stared back running his hand over Evan's fohawk.

" Um..30 minutes? " asked the boy squirming in his lap from the other hand of Evan's tracing down his spine. "An hour, " whispered Evan connecting their lips giving the rest a show. They watched as the shirt rise up from Evan's hands pulling the fabric up." Isn't it to early~ " teased Jonathan kissing on Evan's neck. " Nothing is too early for pleasure~ " purred Evan squeezing Jonathan's ass tightly. Jonathan playfully slapped the bigger males chest. Evan laughed intertwining their hands. " No use of getting away now, your all mine today baby~ " cooed Evan slipping his hand in Jonathan's shirt playing with his nipples. Jonathan moaned squirming in Evan's lap. " Aren't you forgetting someone!? " cried out Mini running to the pair wrapping his arms around Jonathan's waist kissing his neck. " Ngh~ " moaned Jonathan leaning his head back on Craig's shoulder.

" This is getting juicy~ " purred Tyler leaving the irritated dog alone walking to the others to watch the foreplay. " No matter how good it is, we can't stay. " grumbled Marcel pulling Brock and Lui along inside the house. " I wanna watch the free porn! " whined Tyler getting a look of the trio stripping their clothes off getting dragged into the house by Brian with David and Luke laughing at their lover into the house. " Poor Tyler, " giggled Jonathan wrapping his arms around Evan's neck. Craig and Evan laughed hearing their boyfriend whine loudly in the house. " His turn is coming, " muttered Craig pulling out a tube of lube from his pants pocket. Evan was leaving hickeys on the creamy delicate skin . Jonathan ran his hands through his hair gripping when Evan sucked on his sensitive skin. Craig squeezed a thick amount on his hand passing it to Evan leaving an out of breath Jonathan on his knees hovering above his hard erection.

Craig rubbed at Jonathan's hole as Evan squeezed the same amount as Mini on his hand getting harder as Craig finger fucked Delirious. " More~! " moaned Jonathan pushing down on the fingers as he stroked himself. Mini grinned adding another finger to his begging boyfriends ass watching his face flush. " Nice and wet~ " cooed Craig taking the tube away from Vanoss to set it on the table. " Ready? " asked Vanoss kissing Jonathan's lips getting an nod as a reply. Vanoss grabbed Jonathan's hips guiding him down on his cock. Jonathan reached under himself holding the member at his gaping hole. Penetrating the member in him Jonathan let out an groan gripping Evan's shoulders. Craig kissed his lovers neck as comfort praising him when he would groan in pain. " Let me adjust first, then you can enter. " panted Jonathan taking his hand off the member pushing more in him. Mini nodded continuing to mark his lover.

Evan groaned as Jonathan took him in slowly sometimes sliding down the member when he was courageous. Sitting fully on the member he rocked his hips to stretch his hole more for Craig to enter. Kissing Evan on the lips the boy bent his body to Mini. Mini rubbed his pre-cum on the hole. Moaning from the coldness Vanoss and Delirious groaned creating friction. " Come on baby! " whined Jonathan grabbing behind him to take Craig's erection in his hand stroking him while rocking his hips. The two groaned from the pleasure the smaller gave them. Guiding Mini to his hole Delirious bit his lip pushing the erection in inch by inch. " F-fuck! " stuttered Jonathan moving his hips to adjust from the new addition. " How are you still tight? " asked Vanoss panting stroking Jonathan. " Ngh~ I don't know, " stated Jonathan gripping Vanoss's shoulders turning his head to Craig. Jonathan gave a signal for the boys to move. Following Evan's rhythm Craig connected Delirious's lips to his fighting for dominance.

Watching his lovers swipe their tongues together, Evan leaned forward kissing on Jonathan's chest. " Ahh~! " moaned Jonathan breaking from the kiss gripping harder on his lovers shoulders. " Fuck babe I'm close! " grunted Craig leaning on Jonathan's back. " Same here, " growled Evan pounding into the Baby Blue eyed male. Jonathan was a whining mess with his eyes rolled in the back of his head, drool seeping out of his mouth to the side, and moaning his lovers name over and over. " I'm going to cum! " moaned Jonathan stroking himself to the rhythm same as his lovers. " Cumming~! " shouted Craig filling his load in Jonathan as he slumped against his lover taking over pumping him. Vanoss came next gripping Delirious's hips slamming him on his climax. " More, Craig More! " demand Jonathan laying his head on Evan's shoulders as his two lovers french kissed in front of him bringing him closer to his climax. " Ahhh~! " screamed Jonathan shooting his cum between him and Evan stomachs. " Good? " asked Evan pulling out of Jonathan wrapping his arms around his waist.

Craig pulled out of the male groaning from brushing against his boyfriends walls. Jonathan smiled pulling Craig closer to him. " Good! " exclaimed Jonathan closing his eyes. The group laid there in the hot sun bathing in their heated secession. 

Wednesday Afternoon~ ( Moo & Nogla )

Today the group decided to get out the house to go to the mall. They wanted to do something instead besides sitting in the house all day being bored. Brian suggested the mall since they needed to shop anyways. The group walked in the mall side by side holding hands or wrapping an arm around someone's waist or shoulder. " When can we get food? " asked Tyler dragging his feet tilting his head to the side. He wore an White shirt with the words " Fuck you " in bold Black letters in the middle. A pair of ripped jeans with White vans. " That's usually Jonathan's words, " chuckled Lui running ahead with Tyler chasing him. Lui wore an Red jacket that wasn't zipped with a Black tight muscle shirt. A pair of Black shorts and Black Jays with a White stripe. " You guys wonder why we can't go anywhere, " grumbled Marcel swinging his hands with David. Marcel wore an Baby Blue hoodie with a White Finn hood attached to the hoodie. Baby Blue shorts with Black Shoes. David pulled the grumbling man to his chest.

" Why don't you just enjoy the mall like everyone else? " asked the man to his lover. He wore an Brown Plaid shirt with an Black undershirt. A pair of shorts with Spears. " So much walking, " Marcel whined breaking away from David walking behind him. David smiled bending down a little letting Marcel jump on his back. Craig would grab at Marcel's ankles getting swats in return. Craig laughed at his boyfriend hold his hand kissing his palm. Craig wore a pair of shorts with strings hanging from the bottom with a Pink shirt hanging off his left shoulder with the words " Bad Bitches! " in Gold. A pair of Pink high top converse to his knee to top off his outfit. Brian and Evan watched trying not to have a nosebleed as Jonathan's hips swayed in rhythm and walking. Brian wore an Red and Blue striped muscle shirt with a pair of khaki's. He wore Blue Jays with a Red stripe. " Why does he tease us? " asked Brian wiping the drool from his mouth. Evan looked between his lovers keeping his eyes on Jonathan.

"He doesn't even notice that he does, " grunted Evan staring at his lovers panties as he bent down to fix he shoe. Evan wore an Red tight shirt showing off his muscles with a White check mark in the middle with " Just do it! " under the bold print. A pair of White shorts with spears. The pair continued watching their lover as he sing some of the lyrics to the music he was listening too. " I just want to take him right here not giving two fucks who watches~ " purred Brian looking amused when Jonathan flipped off anyone who looked at him wrong. " Too bad it isn't your day, It's Brock and David today, " laughed Evan kissing his lovers temple as he crossed his arms pouting.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

Damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Jonathan wore an Flower Zip Busier Top with colorful flowers. A Cream color flowy skirt with Mint color flats. He had on the heels but he decided to go with the flats. Jonathan would flip off any girls that would sneer or look at him in disgust. " Bitches just mad because I look better than their asses, " huffed Jonathan loudly getting laughter from his lovers. Jonathan smiled from hearing his lovers laughter. It made him feel special inside to have lovers like his. He smiled intertwining his hands with Brock who smiled at him.

Brock raised there intertwining hands kissing the middle of his hand like a gentlemen would. Jonathan laughed grabbing Brock's arm cuddling into him. Moo wrapped a arm around Jonathan smiling while looking forward. Moo wore an Blue half shirt with " #BadBitches " in bold and a pair of ripped jean pants. He had a pair of Blue toms with White polka dots. " That Cream brings out your skin" said Brock. Luke took pictures of the two laughing when they would pose randomly with one of the guys or pose with each other. Luke wore an Green striped shirt with an Black jacket over it. He had on some Green shorts with Black vans. " Where are we going? " asked Tyler coming back with Lui in tow. " I need to find more shoes, " said Jonathan walking a faster pace to Maurice's. The group shrugged following after him stopping in the entrance telling Jonathan they would wait for them except Brock.

" What about these? " asked Brock pointing to a pair of Baby Blue wedges. " Those will do! " cheered Jonathan finding his size going to the counter to pay. Brock held out his hand for Jonathan to take leading the way back to the group. There they sat at the food court talking loudly. " We are going to be kicked out, " said Jonathan face palming when Tyler fell into the children's play area. Brock giggled kissing his lovers cheek. " Let them have their fun, We can have our own~ " purred Brock running his hand over Jonathan's clad ass. Jonathan bit his lip not letting an sound come out of his mouth. " Not in public, " whispered Jonathan looking around the mall. With a smirk on his face Brock spotted a restroom between Taco Bell and McDonald's. " There is a restroom, " said Brock pointing. Jonathan shook his head. " Right here...Right now? " asked Jonathan questionably looking at Brock with one eyebrow raised.

Brock didn't say anything he walked to the guys dropping their bags and pulled David along with them to the restroom. " SOMEONE'S GETTING SOME TONIGHT! " teased Tyler bellowing catching everyone's attention. Laughing at their boyfriend Brock checked inside the family restroom. " No one is here, " said Brock pulling his lovers into the room locking it afterwards. " Why did you pull me in here? I was enjoying my sub sandwich! " whined David leaning against the door. Brock walked to David swaying his hips seducing the whining boy. " Jonathan getting fucked or Go back eating a sandwich? " asked Brock biting on his lovers neck. " M-moo, " groaned David leaning his head to the side giving his lover more access to his neck. " Come on David choose one, " whispered Brock licking the bite he left on David's neck. " Fuck the sandwich, Delly get your cute ass over here! " lustfully growled David. Jonathan giggled swaying his hips getting on David's opposite side.

" Yes baby~ " cooed the boy running his finger down his lovers chest. David growled pulling Delirious in an heated kiss pulling Moo closer palming his clad erection. Having the two boys moaning in his ear got Nogla more arousal. " N-Nogla~ " moaned Brock holding onto the door for leverage. David broke away from the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting from Delirious's lips. " I got you~ " purred David pulling his shorts and Blue panties down stroking his member as he kissed on Jonathan's neck as the boy whimpered. " Ha~ " moaned Jonathan tilting his head to the side giving David more access. Leaving a hickey on this small lover he trailed his other hand to lift up Jonathan's skirt. " Someone's want to come out and play~ " teased David pulling down the Pink panties stroking Jonathan's member. Brock cried out as David bit hard on his neck sucking on the bruise he left. " Look at my babies all nice and wet for me~ " cooed David stroking the boys with a smirk on his face.

Jonathan pressed himself more into the wall scratching the wall with his nails. Brock leaned onto the door with his shoulders gritting his teeth. " Please! " shouted Jonathan feeling himself about to climax looking up at Nogla with hazy eyes. " Please what Delly? " asked David stroking the boys faster. " I'm going to cum! " yelled Brock with his back to the door. " Don't cum till Jonathan cum, " said David kissing Brock's temple. Jonathan whined as he didn't get the same attention like Brock. " No need to be jealous~ " cooed David kissing Jonathan's temple. The boys rambled about wanting to cum. " Then cum~ " purred David pumping them as they came in his hand moaning their lovers name. " Good boys, " praised David pulling his pants off. Brock and Jonathan drop to their knees eye leveling to David's hard erection. " We can't just leave you~ " purred Jonathan grabbing a hold of his erection licking the side. Brock licked the other side from bottom to top sucking on the head.

Nogla groaned putting his hands in their hair gripping as he closed his eyes leaning back. " Tasty~ " hummed Moo licking the length using his spare hand to play with his lovers balls. " F-Fuck me, " groaned Nogla looking down at his lovers watching them lick or suck on his hard erection. Leaning his head back he gripped their hair tighter. " Is someone going to cum~ " teased Moo replacing his mouth for his hand. Stroking his erection, Delirious sucked on the head using his hand to pump Nogla. Being the moaning mess, Nogla bucked his hips moans and groans spewing from his mouth. " I'M GOING TO CUM! " roared Nogla gritting his teeth. Delirious popped off the member in time for Nogla's cum to shoot threads of White cum. Moo wiped his index finger on the soft member sticking his finger in his mouth sucking the cum off. " Sweet and Salty, " hummed Moo getting up from his knees pulling Nogla in a kiss to taste himself.

Jonathan sucked the head sucking the rest of David's cum. David moaned feeling himself getting hard again. Sliding the member out of his mouth with a wet pop, Jonathan stood up pulling Brock away from David wrapping his arms around his waist. David tilted his head to the side confused when Jonathan pulled Brock away from him. Moo wrapped his arm around Delirious's waist pull the Baby Blue eyed male closer to his chest. Connecting their lips the fought for dominance rubbing their hands over their half naked bodies. Nogla watched as the two dry hump each other battling tongues to see who wins. Nogla stroked himself as Moo won kissing down Delirious's neck. " Moo, " panted Delirious grabbing Moo's erection pumping the male. Moo moaned stroking Delirious as revenge. Watching the two have fun without him, Nogla walked to the pair pull them apart. " Delirious get on top o Moo. Moo on your back, " commanded Nogla watching his lovers obey his order.

Nogla put his arms under Delirious's thighs lifting the boy up. " Fun time begins now~ " purred Nogla hovering over the two. Delirious hovered over Moo's erection giving it strokes before sitting on him. With a groan Moo gripped his lovers hips kissing the male on the shoulders as he adjusts from Moo's size. Getting adjusted Delirious rocked his hips in a steady pace. Licking his lips Nogla stroked his member lining himself to his lovers wet tight hole. Pushing back his ass spreading his cheeks Delirious saw Nogla wanting to enter him. Holding onto Delirious's hips Nogla entered the boy leaning his head back from the tightness. " Fuck Delly, " groaned Nogla leaning over Delirious connecting his lips with Moo. Fucking the panting mess of their boyfriend senselessly Moo and Nogla fought for dominance with their tongues. Winning the battle, Nogla laid butterfly kisses on Moo's neck marking him as his. Moo moaned picking up the pace intertwining his hands with Delirious.

" Shit I'm about to cum! " growled Nogla pounding into Delirious faster burring his head in Moo's neck. Delirious moaned silently with his eyes rolled in the back of his head with a puddle of drool beneath him as his boyfriend found his G-spot. The trio was groaning, moaning, panting, and grunting from the ecstasy of pleasure. " M-Moo! N-Nogla! Got to cum! " stuttered Delirious crying out when Nogla spread his ass more. " Cum then Delly~ " purred Moo pumping Delirious's erection. A few more pumps Delirious cried out his lovers name as he shot his cum on Moo's stomach. Slumping on Moo he moaned as his lovers picked up their pace. " Cumming! " grunted Moo spilling his load in Delirious laying back on the floor panting. Some thrusts later Nogla came gripping his lovers hips growling through his climax. Taking a breath Nogla laid on top of his lover kissing them both on the cheek closing his eyes.

Thursday Afternoon~ ( Basically & Terroriser )

Today the 10 men were sitting at a fancy restaurant. Since it was fancy you could only wear Tuxedos and dresses. Craig, Brock, Lui and Jonathan ( Who was in the bathroom ) wore dresses. Craig wore an Blue Vintage dress with a Black belt around his waist. with a pair of Blue flats. Brock wore an Black lace dress with Black flats. Lui wore an Strapless Royal Blue dress with a pair of Royal Blue heels. He wanted to be taller than Craig and Jonathan for the dinner. The rest wore suits with different colored ties. Luke wore an Red/White tie, Brian wore an Baby Blue tie, Evan wore an Red, David wore an Green, Tyler wore an Black, and Marcel wore an Yellow tie. " Where is Jonathan? " asked David looking around the restaurant. " He said he had to go to the bathroom, " said Lui pointing at the back. " I'm here! " shouted the said boy straightening out his dress. Jonathan wore an Pink and White dress. The top was White and the Bottom was Pink with White swirls at the hem. He wore an pair of White flats to even out the colors.

Evan got up from his seat pulling the chair out for his lover pushing him in when he was settled. " Thank you, " blushed Jonathan giggling along with Brock and Craig. " Everyone is here now, time to order! " cheered Brian picking up his menu stuffing his face in the menu. Everyone giggled at their lovers antics looking over the menu calling the waiter over for them to order. Ordering their meals they talked, laughed, or made someone blush as they waited for their food. The waiters sat their food in the respectful owners face. Evan was fighting off Luke and David, Lui and Craig were stealing food from each other, Brock would playfully glare at Brian and Tyler when he would look away from his food to see them inching towards his, and Basically was eating with one hand and the other hand under the table palming Jonathan through his dress as said boy gripped the table. " M-Marcy!? " whined Jonathan looking at the dark male with glossy eyes.

Marcel glanced at his boyfriend chewing his food. Jonathan put his hand his grabbing his wrist. " Not here please, " whispered Jonathan whimpering taking a bite of his food. Wiping his mouth Marcel pulled the dress up slowly watching as his boyfriend ate his food slowly watching Marcel's hands. Pulling the dress up Marcel caught a glimpse of White Lacey panties. Jonathan pushed his dress down blushing looking the other way. " What's the matter baby? " asked Terroriser looking at Delirious with concern. Delirious puffed his cheeks looking back at his food with a faint blush. " Nothing, " muttered Delirious eating a piece of steak. " I was palming him and he got horny, " answered Basically looking at his lover with a smirk. Terroriser looked down at his smaller lover seeing him tremble putting his hand in his lap. " Aww baby~ " cooed Terroriser moving Delirious's hands. Delirious was poking in his dress. Delirious whimpered closing his eyes.

Basically scooted closer to Delirious as Terroriser did the same. " Shh we got you, " whispered Basically pulling the dress up slipping his hand in the panties. Delirious buckled his hips grasping Terroriser's hand. " You look so lovely tonight~ " cooed Terroriser kissing his temple. Delirious squirmed in his seat grasping his lovers hand as Basically pumped him. " Marcy! " squealed Delirious leaning his head back closing his eyes as he came into Basically's hand. " Good Boy, " praised Basically licking the cum off his hand. Delirious gasped for breath fluttering his eyes open. " Now I'm going to be wet for the rest of the night, " said Delirious pouting taking another piece of steak from his plate. Terroriser laughed wrapping an arm around his boyfriends chair. " Your going to be more wet when Basically and I get done with you~ " purred Terroriser in Delirious's ear pulling away from the boy chatting with his other lovers.

After finishing their food, the boys talked as their food digested. Delirious was a whining mess. He was slumped in his seat squirming around as Terroriser pumped his hard erection. Vanoss was scrolling through his phone glancing at Mini as the male giggled from agitating his boyfriend, Wildcat was asleep snoring loudly, Moo was teasing Nogla with licking his lips, and Lui kicked off his heels putting his feet in Cartoonz's lap. " You sure you can wait til we get home? " asked Terroriser looking at his blushing boyfriends face. "Ngh~ " moaned Delirious gripping the table with his mouth slightly open. " Let's go to the bathroom to take care of your problem~ " cooed Basically getting out his chair holding out his hand. Delirious took the hand with no hesitation pulling Terroriser along. The trio made it to the bathroom locking the door. " You know the drill, " purred Terroriser kissing Delirious's lips backing up to strip off his clothes.

Delirious pushed his dress down wiggling his hips glancing back at Marcel and Brian seductively. Licking his lips Basically captured his lips. The two fought for dominance stroking the other. " Look at my two babies making Daddy hornier as they fight for being dominant~ " purred Terroriser darkly walking to the pair pulling Delirious in front of Basically. " Get on the counter babe, " instructed Brian pointing to the counter. Marcel jumped onto the counter helping Jonathan up. Jonathan rubbed his ass on Marcel's erection getting a groan from his dark lover. Marcel bit onto Jonathan's neck stroking the male slowly. " Marcy~ " moaned Delirious arching his back. " Come on baby, I know you want Delirious as much as I do~" teased Basically looking into Terroriser's eyes. Terroriser growled walking to the pair grabbing Delirious's legs. " Turn around for me Love, " whispered Terroriser helping him turn in Basically's lap. The two groaned as their erections brushed against each other.

" No need for spit, Your already wet enough, " cooed Brian thumbing over the hole. Delirious groaned raising his body wanting to be penetrated. Following his command, Brian entered first letting his smaller lover get adjusted then Marcel who moaned from the tightness and the other cock in Jonathan's ass pressing against him. " M-move Please! " panted Jonathan rocking his hips getting groans from his lovers. Basically started the rhythm with a fast steady pace with Terroriser following after. Moans and Groans were heard throughout the room with a heated aroma. Delirious cried our burring his head in Marcel's shoulders when they hit his G-spot. " Fuck Delly your so tight~ " purred Marcel pumping the boys hard erection. Terroriser leaned over Delirious's form connecting his lips to Marcel's as he fucked Jonathan senselessly. " Gimme more! " shouted Jonathan feeling a knot in his stomach.

Follow their lovers command, the two went faster, rougher, and hard pleasing their crying mess of a boyfriend. " MARCY! " Yelled Jonathan shooting his cum on his stomach. " Good boy~ " cooed Terroriser gripping Jonathan's hips. " Cumming! " grunted Marcel pushing Delirious on him filling the Baby Blue eyed male. Delirious slumped onto Marcel as the two grasped for breath. " Here I cum! " growled Terroriser gripping Jonathan's hips tighter filling the small boy. There the trio laid on the counter catching their breath from the heated sex as the restaurant continued it's normal routine. 

Friday Night~ ( Wildcat )

It was late at night when Lui suggested he wanted to do a nightly swim in their pool. Refusing to fuss with the submissive boy, they went inside and changed into their bathing suits. Lui was the first one out wearing a pair of Bobby Jack monkey shorts, Trailing behind him came Nogla and Mini. Nogla wore a pair of Green shorts and Mini wore an Orange one piece bathing suit, Next came Basically wearing an T-shirt with a pair of Banana shorts with Moo and Wildcat, who was wearing Purple shorts and Wildcat wearing a pair of Piggy shorts, After them came Vanoss with Cartoonz behind him scrolling on his phone. Vanoss was wearing a pair of Hoodini shorts and Cartoonz wearing Black shorts, Lastly came Terroriser and Jonathan. Terroriser wore a pair of Blue shorts and Jonathan wore an Baby Blue robe over his swimming suit. " What's with the robe babe? " asked Wildcat pushing Vanoss in the pool when he was close to the poolside.

Jonathan giggled as Mini pushed in Wildcat for revenge for Vanoss. " Thanks baby, " smiled Vanoss creeping up slowly on Nogla, who had his feet in the water. Lui cannon balled into the pool challenging Luke to do the same. Moo walked down the stairs to get into the cold water shivering every step he took. Basically and Terroriser jumped in together holding hands as they jumped in. Delirious walked into to the table undoing the buttons on his robe. Taking a breath, he let the robe slip from his body. He had on a Light Pink one piece with a bedazzled Light Pink bow on his chest. His curvy figure caught their boyfriends attention making them stop what they were doing just to stare at him. Delirious giggled as he hear catcalls and whistles towards him. Walking with a sway of his hips he stood by the poolside touching the water with his foot. " Cold! " yipped Delirious taking back his feet shaking the wetness off. " Jump in or walk down the stairs, " said Lui swimming in front of him.

Jonathan looked to the stairs coming up with an idea. Walking halfway to the stairs he did a jerk to the left jumping into the pool. Coming up from beneath, Jonathan laughed at his lovers widen eyes. " Holy Shit! " muttered Mini swimming to Delirious. Delirious floated on his back as he watched his lovers come to him. " I'm fine, " smiled Jonathan hugging Vanoss by the waist. The guys smiled at their adorable lover continuing with their night of swimming. Getting out of the pool, the 10 men dried off with the towels they brought out. Rolling up the towel in Moo's hand, he whipped Vanoss on the ass earning an yelp from the male. Laughing, Moo ran into the house with a blushing and anger Vanoss on his trail. Basically offered to run after the pair. Cartoonz got his phone took away from him by Mini. " You stay on this thing 24/7, " said Mini with his arms crossed. Cartoonz laughed wrapping an arm around his waist.

" Someone is jealous I see~ " cooed Cartoonz laughing harder as Mini pushed the male away carrying his phone lovers phone with him as Cartoonz trailed after him begging for his phone back. Nogla and Terroriser had to chase Lui around the poolside to get the small man. " Lui come on! You can swim tomorrow, " said Terroriser crossing his arms looking at his boyfriend. Lui giggled swimming to the opposite side not noticing Nogla coming up into the water. Lui squeaked as Nogla wrapped his arms around his waist swimming to the stairs dragging Lui in with Terroriser on his heels. The only ones left were Wildcat and Delirious who were making out not noticing they were alone beneath the Moonlight sky and stars. " Wildcat we have to go inside, " groaned Jonathan as Tyler sucked on his neck with a firm grip on his hips. " We have all night, Besides I have you all to myself baby~ " cooed Wildcat sweeping Delirious off his feet carrying the two wet towels on his shoulders.

Kicking open the door throwing Delirious on the bed, Wildcat locked the door walking to the bed with a lust filled smile. " Who's ready to have some fun tonight~ " purred Wildcat climbing into the bed bringing Delirious into a heated kiss. On their knees in a heated kiss they fought for dominance. Wildcat won the battle breaking the kiss with a string of saliva. They two stared at each other lust filled eyes panting. " Wildcat~ " moaned Delirious slipping his hands in Wildcat's short. " Delly, " groaned Wildcat pulling the bathing suit off Delirious pumping his lover. The two kissed as they pumped and rubbed against each other. " Wildcat please, " moaned Delirious kissing on Wildcat's neck. " Please what baby? " groaned Wildcat grabbing his boyfriend by the chin looking at him in eye level. "Fuck me, " seductively whispered Delirious squealing when he was pushed onto the bed. " Get on your stomach with that cute ass of yours in the air! " demanded Wildcat taking the remainder of his clothes off.

Getting an tube of lube out of the desk, he squeezed a good amount on his cock and on his hand. " Have to get you nice and wet for my thick cock, " purred Wildcat rimming Delirious's hole. Delirious grasped the sheets as Wildcat pushed in a finger, thrusting in and out. " W-wildcat more~ " moaned the Baby Blue eyed male looking back at his lover. " More you say? " teased Wildcat sticking another finger in Delirious scissoring his hole. " Yes! Wildcat more! " shouted Delirious fucking himself on Wildcat's fingers. " I'll give you more alright! " growled Wildcat taking his hands out stroking his member before entering his boyfriend. " Wildcat, " moaned Delirious screaming his lovers name. " That's right baby scream my name, " grunted Wildcat pounding into Delirious senselessly. " Wildcat! " shouted Delirious gripping the sheet with drool seeping out the side of his mouth. " Again! " bellowed Wildcat spreading Delirious's ass cheeks.

" WILDCAT! " yelled Delirious pushing back into his lover. " AGAIN DELIRIOUS, WHO'S FUCKING YOU SENSELESSLY! " growled Wildcat biting on his lovers neck. " YOU ARE! " shouted Delirious pumping his member with the same rhythm Wildcat was fucking him. " WHAT'S MY NAME BABY! " purred Wildcat darkly gaining more speed. " WILDCAT! " screamed Delirious climaxing on the sheets with a tight grip on the sheets with his eyes rolled back and a puddle of drool beside his mouth. " DAMN RIGHT!~ " growled Wildcat filling Delirious with his cum. Wildcat laid on top of Delirious kissing his boyfriend affectionately. " That was amazing Ty, " sighed Delirious cuddling into Wildcat when he got on his back on the bed. Smiling Wildcat pulled his smaller lover into his chest closing his eyes as sex scented the room from their hot fucking.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LittlePara YOU ARE SO WELCOME DARLING~ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG XD


	17. Jealousy fits you well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Nogla x Cartoonz x Basically x Mini x Wildcat x Moo x Terroriser
> 
> Prompt: Hey! It little ol' me again you think you can do another prompt?: A baby is at the Poly!BBS' house and since Delirious is like the "mother" of the house he decided to keep it and the guys gets jealous because the baby has all the attention. Still and always love your writing :3.
> 
> P.s Sorry if I miss anyone, I can't keep up with everyone!

~~~~~~

" Your so cute! " cooed Delirious holding the baby in his arms sitting on the couch. The guys crowded around Delirious looking at the bundle of joy. The baby had Creamy skin with Emerald eyes. Curly Brown hair on top of her head. " Isn't she adorable~ " cooed Delirious nuzzling the giggling baby. The guys looked at each other with an bored expression. " Delirious you promised we will go shopping, " whined Basically sitting himself beside Delirious leaning his head on his shoulders. Delirious looked at Basically with a happy grin. " Oh yeah! I forgot about that, " said Delirious giggling switching the baby to his other side. " Are we still going then? " asked Basically looking with hope in his eyes. Taking his eyes off the cute baby, he looked at Basically with a nod.

" But first I have to change her, get her bag, and get her stroller, " said Delirious getting off the couch walking upstairs cooing at the baby when she raised her hands. The boys stood in jealousy as the baby took Delirious's attention away from them. " That baby is ruining the day! " growled Wildcat plopping on the couch burring his head in the pillows. " Come on guys, it isn't that bad, " said Terroriser. Terroriser thought he was dead meat when his lovers snapped their necks at him. " Delirious and I were snuggling this morning, But as usual the baby started crying out for attention. I wanted to cuddle back with him but he said he had to tend to the baby, " muttered Vanoss going into the kitchen getting the diaper bag ready. " The baby took your cuddle time..So what? " said Terroriser crossing his arms.

" Delirious and I were about to take a steamy shower, But like Vanoss said the baby wanted his attention taking him away from me, " said Mini with balled up fists. Terroriser looked at his grumpy lover. " Maybe she was hungry? " asked Terroriser looking at Mini with a questioning look. " Maybe she just wants Delirious to have eyes on here, " mumbled Moo going to the door. " What happen to you? " asked Terroriser hanging his arms to the side. " Let's just say, I had to take care of myself when we were so close to climax, " sighed Moo walking outside to help get the stroller. Terroriser could only stare at his lovers. " At least it's only for today..." said Terroriser not finishing his sentence when he say his boyfriends distressed faces. " Were ready! " shouted an excited voice coming down the stairs.

They watched as Delirious carried the car seat in his hand with the baby peacefully sleeping. " Everyone ready? " asked Delirious looking at his lovers. They gave him an nod filing in line following the Baby Blue eyed male. Getting the baby in the car with the help of Lui he was wondering what was wrong with his boys. " What's wrong with you guys? " asked Delirious looking at them with an questioning look. " Nothing, " they mumbled looking around. The baby girl whimpered from the tension in the air. " Your baby is crying back here, " huffed Wildcat crossing his arms. Delirious looked at the whimpering baby who's lips were trembling. He looked around the car to see his lovers with agitated looks. Delirious laughed out loud, putting the Binky in the baby's mouth. " You guys are so cute when your jealous, " Hummed Delirious getting gawking looks. " H-how did you know!? " asked Lui looking at his boyfriend. " I heard you through the walls and the face expressions you made, " said Delirious turning around rubbing Vanoss's arm in affection. The whole car ride to the mall was silent except the baby, who was sucking on the Binky and Delirious, who was giggling non stop at his lovers.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request! Hope you enjoy :)


	18. Make up Cuddles

Published  
1891 Words  
Make up Cuddles

Pairing: Delirious x Vanoss x MiniLadd x I_AM_WILDCAT x Terroriser x BasicallyIdowrk x Lui Calibre x Daithi de Nogla x Moo Snuckel x CaRtOoNz.

Prompt: Nogla had been waiting to go to the movies with the guys for a week and a half, but on the day of the movie time, the guys decided to make a huge breakfast because they had plans for after the movies as well, during breakfast a food fight started causing Nogla to miss the movies and become upset! The guys try and make it up to him leaving Nogla happy that he has lovers like them.

Ps: May contain some teasing...Be prepared!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third P.O.V

"WAKE UP EVERYONE, GET YE ASSES UP" Shouted an excited Nogla running in each of the rooms to see his lovers slowly getting up as they chuckled at the excited Irish man. He ran into a room which had three men sprawled out on top of each other on a king size bed.

"Come on guys, today the day we get to go and see Deadpool!" Nogla whined pulling on a very sleepy MiniLadd who had his new haircut done the night before.

"Okay, Okay I'm up" Mini said standing on his feet stretching as he began kissing the rushing Nogla. Nogla blushed at Mini naked body pressed against his clothed.

"No, don't do that!" Nogla said gently pushing the cheeky man away from him. Mini looked up at him with sad eyes before sighing.

"I promise after the movies we can do whatever you want" Nogla said giving in to the cheeky little man. Mini eyes brighten up and he skipped out of the room, still butt naked but happy as can be.

Nogla chuckled before shaking his head and waking up the rest of the guys. Once everyone had a wash and all got dressed Delirious started to cook some breakfast making sure to include Eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast as well as some cereal and loads of Orange Juice.

Vanoss was in a plain black T-shirt with long dark blue skinny jeans and black lace sneakers while Delirious dressed in a white singlet with a picture of a monkey poking the fingers on top of the planet; earth, and grey sweatpants with black sneakers, he was going for the street style and Vanoss couldn't help but stare at the sexy gods standing before him.

Lui wore a dark red jacket as always with some surf board shorts and some black sneakers as well with Brock wearing two T-shirts on and a jumper over the top with some jeans on the bottom not with only white socks as he couldn't seem to find his shoes. Cartoonz wore a red T- shirt with the label 'Watching Cartoons up in my room' The rest of the guys either all wore a singlet or a T-shirt with either dark blue jeans or board shorts and black, grey or white sneakers

.

Delirious had just finished setting up the last pieces of Bacon as he could smell the delicious aroma around the entire kitchen, his ears filled with earplugs blasting the song 'I'm too sexy for your love'

The food look scrumptious but who eats pancakes without whip-cream and maple syrup? Brain and Lui helped set up the table while the rest of the guys tidy up around the house.

"Breakfast is ready!" Said Brock as all the guys came into the dining area and began eating, shoving spoonful of scrambled eggs and pieces of bacon in their mouths. Nogla sat next to Mini who was next to Brock, Brian and Cartoonz while Opposite them was Vanoss, Delirious, Lui, Marcel and finally wildcat.

"You eat like a pig, Tyler" Cartoonz said as he watched Wildcat stuff his face with food opposite him before bursting out laughing.

"Arhng nngh mwah mah" Replied Tyler with his mouth full causing the whole table to explode in laughter as they smiled at the sound that came out of wildcat mouth.

Vanoss had dished himself some pancakes and was trying to open the whip cream can but was struggling to open the cap. He saw a huge knife and an Idea struck him like a light bolt lighting up on the top of his head.

He laid the can down sideways and grabbed the knife before slamming it down on the can causing it to shoot off and whip cream came flying out. He smiled until...

"Ah-hem"

Vanoss smiled dropped when he turned his head to see Delirious covered in whip-cream.

"Do you know how much time I put into this outfit?" questioned Delirious, grabbing the Maple syrup, Vanoss ducked behind Nogla as soon as Delirious chucked the can and gasps were heard.

"Oh you son of a bitch" Nogla growled throwing an egg in Delirious direction as Delirious screamed and try to dodge the flying scrambled egg.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Marcel throwing food at anyone in his sight of vision and soon enough Brian, Brock, Lui, Wildcat, Mini and Cartoonz joined the fight forgetting about the time as they all had fun throwing food at each other. After awhile everyone began to get tired and started to clean up all the mess, Bacon sauce and egg was splattered all over the walls as maple syrup and Whip cream decorated everyone's head.

"Holy shit that was fun!" Lui said laughing as the rest of the guys joined in.

"Wait, what time is it?" Nogla asked realising that it might be too late.

"Oh shit! It's past 1:00 pm" Brain shouted as everyone gasped before looking slowly at Nogla who looked like he was about to cry at any moment. He stood up before running straight to one of the rooms, locking it behind him so no one can see him cry. He had already paid for the tickets and there was no return policy nor could he reschedule the time of the movie. The movie was supposed to start at 11:00 pm so by the time they would of got there they would of be seeing the rolling credits.

Two weeks he waited to go and at the last moment he ended up missing out, he had everything planned, watch the movie with his boyfriends, share some kisses and cuddles, and maybe go out for dinner...But things seem to take a change for the worse. All because of a silly little food fight that he will probably have to help clean.

All the guys held guilty looks knowing how long Nogla was waiting for to see the movie that he had bought the tickets too. He paid for everyone and then everyone was going to do some shopping before coming home and snuggling up with each other. But seeing their boyfriends face fall when he realized that he missed the movie made them want to cover the Irishman in kisses and apologies.

They walked up to the door in which Nogla was behind silently crying so they couldn't hear him.

"Nogla, I'm sorry I didn't meant too..." Vanoss started his voice cracking at the thought of his Boyfriend crying behind the door. Delirious rubbed his and Lui back as they look like they were going to cry with the Irish man.

"We're sorry babe, we forgot about the time" Said Lui.

"We all forgot the time" Mini said as he leaned his forehead against the door.

"Babe can we come in?" Cartoonz asked. All boys getting no reply since Nogla was afraid they would find out that he was crying and that his voice would be too hoarse.

"We'll make it up to you we promise" Marcel said trying to open the door which only resulted in shaking the handle.

Nogla sighed knowing it wasn't anyone fault, everyone just got a bit carried away and like always forgot about the time. Wiping his eyes he stood up and unlocked the door before walking to the bed and slumping on it with his face stuffed in the pillows.

The guys hearing the click of the door being unlocked quickly opened it seeing Nogla fall face first on the bed as they all ran up to him with worried expressions.

"Oh baby!" Wildcat said reaching to grab his arms.

"I'm fine" Nogla said "Just a little disappointed is all" He said lifting his face showing them a small smile, hoping that he didn't sound too sad. Wildcat lifted Nogla up and sat him on his lap as he shifted into a comfortable position.

Vanoss took Nogla hand and sweetly kissed it lightly muttering apologies showing him that he was submitting to him as Brian started kissing up and down Nogla legs slowly moving in between his thighs getting a little too close to the Irish man stick with Delirious hands roaming around Nogla torso soon enough the rest of the gang was giving their boyfriend light feathery kisses anywhere possible making him grunt out a moan in the attention.

"Okay, I'm definitely fine now!" Nogla said being kissed passionately by Lui.

"Take his shirt off, we got to make sure that everything is A-OK" Cartoonz demanded as the boys followed his demand with no questions. Stripping the man naked as he laughed at their ways of making it up to him. 'Well this beats sitting in a theatre holding hands with one another' Nogla thought as he started to moan a little at the sensation coursing through his body.

"Good boys" Cartoonz said kissing Brian on the neck earning a small moan. Soon the boys began to strip, each looking at one another with love and a hunger for lust. The room began to be full of groping, horny males reaching climax in their own dirty way.

"Wait, guys guys stop!" Nogla said managing to get out of their lustful grips and standing on his own with all his Boyfriends looking at him with puppy dog eyes as he sighed at their needs.

Nogla was naked and seemed to understand what the men were looking at exactly which was situated between his legs. Shifting around a bit he put on some shorts to gain their attention away from his hard erection.

"What's wrong babe?" Asked Mini who was naked along with the rest of the guys.

"I think I just wanna cuddle is that alright?"

The guys smiled at their boyfriends' request nodding their heads although some had a few disappointed looks from Vanoss and Cartoonz which could be seen but nonetheless they agreed and held out their arms for Nogla to run off too.

Nogla smiled running up to them and jumping up getting comfortable with one another as each held each other by the waist. They started talking and whispering of what they could do the tomorrow instead, muttering the few 'I love you's' as well.

"As much as this is fun just lying here and giggling like a bunch of girls, How about I put on some Netflix and we can just chill as well?" Basically suggested.

The group of lovers nodded their heads at their boyfriend suggestion and he immediately got everything set up. Nogla was far from being upset and it was all thanks to his beautiful, handsome and gorgeous boyfriends!

~~~~~~~~~

@KissezForDaHoes for helping me out with the oneshot!

All credit goes to her, So go follow this amazing person :)

Lonnah out~


	19. The Bullying Stops Here Part 1

Pairing: Lui Calibre x Craig( Mini) x Luke (Cartoonz) x Delirious x Vanoss x Terroriser x Moo Snuckel x Basically (Marcel) x Wildcat (Tyler) x Daithi de Nogla

Starring Guest: Spoon, Cry and Smii7y (Probably gonna hate these guys after the part 2, but they not like that in real life. I think!)

Prompt: Lui and Craig are the only ones out of the lovers attending their last years of school as their lovers have already graduated and have their own jobs. But both the boys hate going to school because they are being bullied and are afraid to tell the others could the bully's said that if they tell anyone else than they would hurt their lovers as well. What will happen when the guys find out what's happening at school and why Lui and Craig have been sticking together lately?

Prompt: Oooooh I'm fine with that :) um can I request a oneshot of probably Lui being attacked or bullied by some random people and then he stays really quiet. Later the guys find out and they all comfort him with hugs and kisses :) and hunt the guys down >:)

Ps: This is a request from ____________?, I love the ending :) I added a few things to this story so as always I hope ye enjoy! Sorry it's a bit long btw!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lui P.O.V (Day 1)

I looked in the mirror with sad eyes now, everyone was still asleep except for me and Craig, we were both scared of going back to school it was becoming a nightmare to deal with. School started two weeks ago and already we're getting picked on by stupid bullies and mocked throughout the entire student body.

Craig came into the bathroom with a gloomy look upon his face as well, he sighed and wrapped his arms around my tummy sighing, I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden touch. I only had shorts on while Craig was still in his boxers so our skin was basically touching.

My giggles seem to put a smile on Craig face as he just squeezed my waist even tighter. I turned around giving a small peck on his lips as my arms worked their way around his neck and just stared into each others eyes.

"We can just play sick and stay home and cuddle each other!" He suggested but I knew running away wasn't going to solve anything at the moment although I did like the sound of the idea.

"But then we would make the others worried about us, how about we just hide in a classroom, maybe eat lunch in there" I said not removing myself from this comfortable position. Me and Craig were about the same height so we didn't have to look down or up when gazing into each other's eyes.

"Yeah I guess so" Mini said giving me a small kiss.

knock, knock

A small sound interrupted us and we both looked at the bathroom door to find Cartoonz there gazing at us leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. We both blushed and let go of each other looking in the opposite positions, nervously.

"Can I borrow the bathroom for a bit?" Cartoonz asked still keeping his eyes on us as we kept our distance as if we got caught by the cops red handed.

"Uh, ahh yeah sure babe, here you go" Craig said putting on a fake smile and walking out kissing him on the cheek before exiting the bathroom. I smiled as well, while giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking out of the bathroom as well.

I could still feel Cartoonz gaze at the back of my head so I ran and caught up with mini and we began to get ready for school.

We were ready to go to school and almost everyone except for Wildcat and Moo were awake. Me and Mini were the only ones attending high school, we were both in our last year of college before we could set off to find work, everyone else all had jobs.

Cartoonz was a manager of the Target Warehouse, (We don't have target's in New Zealand- we just call them warehouse, Fun Fact about NZ) He was usually gone during the weekdays while Wildcat and Moo were Truck drivers they are night shift workers hence why they sleep in till late they usually wake up around the time me and Craig get home from school. Vanoss I think works as a traffic control person working traffic around the streets directing them through heavy traffic and stuff Delirious worked at a restaurant hence why he usually does the cooking around the house. Brian and Marcel were you tubers which they were pretty big on. Daithi worked on the roads, laying cement and fixing any cracks and bumps on the roads.

Me and Craig yelled out bye to the guys since we had to leave first and everyone came to give us our goodbye kisses and hugs and we made our way to school. Holding hands and giving each other a scared looks...Here comes hell. But I guess I still had Craig with me so I know I'm not alone just yet.

Cartoonz P.O.V

"Have you guys notice anything wrong with Lui and Mini lately?" I asked around and everyone stared at me.

"They seem to be a bit quiet lately, last night they didn't even bother coming downstairs to have Game Night with us as usual!" Brian said turning around in his gaming chair.

We had just finishing saying goodbye to our two youngest lovers, Lui and Craig but since the beginning of last week they have been a bit secretive lately. I was beginning to get a little worried.

"Yeah they have been spending allot more time to themselves lately, it's a bit weird". Vanoss stated and I nodded my head in agreement.

"This morning I found them in the bathroom, making out and when I knocked to see if I could join they seem like they were caught red handed by the police smuggling drugs into the country" I said and the guys all gave each other a weird look.

"Maybe something happening at school possibly?" Marcel asked and that could be an idea but then...

"They would of told us if anything was wrong if there was something happening at schools! Would they?" Vanoss questioned looking worriedly.

"How about we send Moo and Tyler to school to keep an eye out for them today, I've got a meeting to go to and the rest of you guys have work to get too as well, If those two don't find anything within the first two hours they can come back and finish sleeping" I said grabbing my brief case. The guys nodded and Delirious went to go wake the two up, hearing Delly screaming for help meant that the two were trying to molest the poor lads.

"Alright guys, time to get up we've got a mission for you two this morning" I said walking into the room where Tyler had strained Delirious to the bed and Moo kissing up and down his torso. I swiftly pulled delirious out of there group and ran back into the main room with the others.

"Geez, ya cock blocker I was only having fun" Wildcat whined stepping out of the bed with the sheets around his waist, you could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath and I smirked as did he.

"Like what you see?" He asked dropping the sheets from his waist and posing as if he was a girl covering her lady parts in this case his big dick that had it's morning hardness.

"I will when I get home" I said stepping closer and kissing him on the lips, a whine was heard from beside us and we broke the kiss to have a look and saw a sad Moo giving us the puppy dog eyes as if he wants to join in too.

I smiled and leaned down and gave my needy lovers a sweet passionate kiss before quickly breaking away and stepping out of the room saying "I need you two to get dressed and head down to the guys school!"

"Did they forget lunch or something?" Brock asked moving to sit on Wildcat laps.

"The guys and I think something happening at school since they've been a bit weird lately, we got to go to work and you two have some spare time on your hands so go and check if anything wrong at school if the code is clear then come home and act like nothing happen, report back immediately once observation done we clear?" I stated.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes Sexy!"

Both me and Wildcat looked at Brock knowingly and I simply winked in his direction before walking away before... "Hey we're going to become SPY's today, Yay" Brock said earning a chuckle and kiss to the forehead from Wildcat. I smiled at the two hoping they get to the school quickly before something major happens.

Craig P.O.V

It was first period and time seem to be going by really slowly making me shake in my seat my nerves getting the best of like always. Me and Lui were in separate classes since he was taking Biology and I was stuck in English.

In English I was most unfortunate to be stuck with Spoon, he kept trucking things at my head when the teacher wasn't looking and the class was snickering with every tactic he did.

I slumped in my seat covering my head over my notes, drawing a small picture of a me holding Spoon over a fire slowly cooking him. I was too busy getting into the picture I didn't know that Spoon was now hovering over me watching me, drawing the picture with such hatred.

He snatched the picture out of my hands before whispering in my ear slowly.

"You're going to pay for that, you stupid bitch" Although his words were harsh and seemed as if he was yelling, it was really quiet and sent shivers of fear down my spine wondering what I put myself into. My gut twisted as I looked to see him back in his desk with his head down and pretending to be writing something while the teacher walked past the table explaining the literature that we were studying.

Spoon had said something weird to me before entering the classroom and I didn't know weather to freak out or see if he was telling the truth.

What felt like a few hours when in reality only twenty minutes had passed by and the bell signalling lunch went. I was pulled out of my chair by a quiet Spoon but as we were heading out of the class until our English teacher Miss Huddleston called out to the both of us.

"Boys can you come here for a minute!" She asked.

Spoon looked at me and gave me a look saying 'Don't you dare say anything suspicious or else!'. I nodded my head before we turned around and looked at our English teacher questionably.

"Did we do something wrong, Miss?" Spoon asked innocently, he was far from being innocent.

"I want to have a talked to you two can you please come in here for a sec?"

"Sure!" I said straight away knowing that at least with the teacher, Spoon couldn't do anything bad to me. I was just scared that Cry and the gang would be pestering Lui since he was basically alone.

Spoon and me grabbed two seats and sat in front of Miss Huddleston desk, she was a very nice teacher and pretty too. There were allot of other students who thought she was hot but I thought she was just really pretty and all my boyfriends were my ideal type.

"What's up Miss?"

"Okay, I would just to like to ask you two some questions about outside of class time!" She said and immediately I looked the other direction as Spoon head snapped to look at me.

"Yeah...?" Spoon asked. I could see Miss Huddleston look at us knowingly but I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to confess what they were doing to us and no way in hell am I going to snitch knowing Lui out there by himself and I have the king of assholes next to me.

"I was walking down the halls and I heard you guys saying some really nasty things to each other, is everything alright between you two? I mean Spoon don't think I notice you throwing those stupid things at Craig, would you like it if I started throwing stuff at you?" Miss Huddleston asked putting the attention on Spoon, I could tell he wasn't very impressed with what was going to happen next!

"Ah, come on Miss, we're friends right Craig?" Spoon said and both were staring at me intensely one telling me to lie the other telling me to tell the truth. I knew I couldn't lie and so I started to cry running out of the room for my life.

I didn't know what to do...

I ran away until I came to the cafeteria to search for one of the people in my life that could help me but I couldn't find him anywhere, tears were in my eyes and I was searching high and low for my boyfriend praying to the Gods that no one had got him. I ran down the school hall until a voice stopped me in my place.

"Mini?" I turned around to find Wildcat and Brock, staring at me before rushing over to me immediately bracing me with hugs.

"Oh god Mini, are you alright? What happened? Where Lui?" Wildcat questioned but all I could do was cry because of the fear that had been built up over the past two weeks at this school. I hated the feeling of being scared and k=not knowing what to do.

"Mini?" Brock said as he lifted my chin so I could look at them, I'm such an idiot for not telling them...I was afraid that Spoon and Cry and their gang were going to hurt them and that I was going to make them worry all the time. They needed to focus on their work instead I couldn't have them being all worried over me and Lui said the same thing, so we tried to keep to ourselves while they worked.

"I can't find Lui!" I said and they gave each other a look of concern before nodding at one another.

"Okay let's go find him aye buddy?" Wildcat said before kissing my forehead and holding my hand as we walked down the hallway, as we were passing the boys toilets we heard some grunts and laughter.

...

Lui P.O.V

As soon as the bell had went for Biology I tried heading over to where me and Mini would meet up but Cry and his gang of three pulled me away dragging me outside the boys toilets.

"Stop picking on me, Cry" I yelled in my Squeaker voice.

"Awee is the poor baby going to get mad?" Cry said walking up to my face with a smirk. I so wanted to punch him in the face like how Wildcat would if someone would piss him off or How Delirious would end up going all crazy if someone was to mess with him, I mean he got that name for a reason. If one of the boys ended up hurting his feelings he would get all upset and turn into a big softy on us making us feel bad the next day or two. That's how we know Delirious loves us, he's managed to somehow control his mental state for us and we love him even more because of it!

"I will if you keep pushing me!" I said, glaring at the assholes in front of me. This was the guy that was turning my last year of high school into a living hell, this was the guy who almost made Mini cry and break down in front of the entire school on the first day back, this is the guy who going to be my bitch if he keeps this shit up.

"Ha, you better watch yourself Calibe, before I go and Tell Spoon to take care of your friend for me while we keep you company here!" My face dropped and my mind started coming up with worse scenarios than Spoon verbally abusing Mini. His poisoned hand touching our sweet, innocent angel would literally kill me if any of that happened.

NO.ONE.IS.GOING.TO.TOUCH.HIM.UNLESS.IT'S.ME.OR.OUR.BOYFRIENDS.

I managed to punch Cry in the face, no one was expecting that and quickly I realized my mistake when I see the gang push me into the boys toilets and I close my eyes and start to hit anyone in my way.

All I could feel was smack, smack, smack against my fist as I slowly started to open my eyes to see my fist connect with Smii7y one of Cry and Spoon henchmen. He grunted in pain as all three guys were on the ground holding their bruise faces. I had my back against the door so I couldn't see the people behind look at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gawd, Lui?" I heard a very familiar voice I turned around and was shocked to see Wildcat, Brock and Mini who had a tear stained face and I looked at them apologetically.

"Oh uh sorry?" I questioned before I felt a smack at the back of my head...Ouch!

"YOU BASTARD, COME HERE!" Wildcat yelled as he ran to the person who had punch me. I stopped him by putting an arm out, he couldn't hit the students here otherwise the police would get involved since he isn't a student plus violence was not aloud in school grounds.

"Let's go, Please?" I asked tears slowly forming in my eyes as I pushed the boys out of the bathroom.

"Okay, okay fine, Let's..."

"TYLER" I yelled when Wildcat did the dirty on me and slipped back into the bathroom, kicking the guys until they started bleeding from their nose. Brock grabbed my arm and held Mini hand as we made our way out of the school. Tyler had brought his truck and waited for him to come out. Brock was checking if Mini was alright and I was worried since he started panicking again, worried about Tyler.

"And you!" Brock said as looking to me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at Moo with questioning eyes.

"Don't put yourself in situations like that again, you could have been hurt" He said before realising that I actually did get hit in the back of the head. Quickly he checked the back of my head and I winced when he touched a certain spot making me cringe as well.

"Oh I'm sorry babe!" Brock said but I just smiled slightly looking at him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Focus on, Mini I think he's having an anxiety attack, plus I feel fine when no one touches there" I said putting our attention on Mini who was looking around afraid of anyone that would come near the truck. Spoon going to pay for making him feel like this!

Soon enough Wildcat came storming out the school front doors and stormed his way towards the truck. I turned my back to him, looking over at Mini as he started to wipe his eyes then all of a sudden my back was slammed up against the truck and Tyler pushed himself on me giving me a rough kiss forcing his tongue into my mouth. as I struggle to clear my mind.

I tried to push him off me gently but he grabbed my wrist and pinned each one beside my head still not breaking the kiss. I finally let out a moan as he broke the kiss and leaned his head against my forehead... "What was that for?" I asked.

"For being an idiot and fighting those asshole's by yourself!" He said before slowly stepping away while I held a guilty look. Craig and Brock looked like they were going to have nosebleeds at the scene.

"That was really hot!"

"That was really hot!"

Both Craig and Brock said as they gave us goggly eyes before sighing in content.

"Brock, Tywer, being a meanie" I squeaked out running into Brock arms as Wildcat opened the door for Craig to get in the front seat. We all hoped in Tyler's truck and I snuggled up to Brock in the backseat while Mini looked out of the window holding Tyler's hand as we drove off home.

"I'm going to have to make a call to the guys tonight to see if they can get off work early!" Mini head snapped at Tyler as he was pulling out his phone. On instinct he snatch Tyler phone and threw it out the window.

"What the fuck babe?" Wildcat yelled before Mini started crying. Tyler pulled the truck over and took off his seat belt before rubbing Mini leg soothingly.

"Hey, what's the deal man? What happened!"

Mini just looked at him before connecting his tear filled face eyes with mine. I just wanted to have him sit on my lap and whisper nothing but sweetness to him all day to make him feel better.

"We can tell the guys tomorrow but just not tonight, please?" Mini pleaded.

I agreed, there was just too much to handle in one day and picturing our boyfriends faces when we tell them tonight won't be reassuring enough to calm our nerves.

"Fine but I'm calling in work and getting a day off tonight you guys are sleeping with us!" Wildcat said wiping the last tears that escaped our boyfriend face off as Brock nodded in agreement.

The rest of the drive was silent and when we got home we all snuggled up to each other in bed in one of the master bedrooms. Me and Mini in the middle with Brock behind Mini and Wildcat behind me holding onto our waist. I wasn't looking forward for when the guys come home tonight to find out we weren't at school.

"Wait! Why did you guys come to our school?" I asked curious.

"We...Uhh...?" Wildcat started but Brock interrupted him.

"We were worried about you guys, since you two had been spending allot of time to yourselves we thought something bad was happening...Cartoonz thought that we should check things out in school...Lucky thing we did though, you guys were a mess. Mini crying non stop and Lui turned into a man beating machine until you heard Tyler shouting then you turned back into a defenseless little kid" Brock said and I poked his sides.

"I am not a kid!" I said in my squeaker voice poking the tongue at him.

He smiled before sucking on my tongue and earning a chuckle from the couple beside us..."Eww my eyes!" Mini fake squeaked before laughter rattled throughout the entire room.

"Mini we know you have done worse things than just tongue sucking!" Wildcat said moving to hover over Mini and me, we looked into each others eyes. Looks like this is going to a whole another level!

~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! Lonnah here...Sorry about the rant but he is a Prompt that @KissezForDaHoes did. Full credit goes to her.

I have another update coming up to make up the other half for the rant :3

Lonnah out


	20. Smut 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Moo x Terroriser x Lui x Nogla x Basically x Cartoonz x Mini x Wildcat
> 
> Prompt: Can I make a request (Poly!BBS) they were all humans except for delirious. Delirious is a neko. Vanoss, delirious,cartoonz and terroriser were left in the house while the rest is at the grocery store. Delly was in his room playing on his phone. He is wearing a long black socks and white long sleeve cuz the guys dare him to wear those things. Then the 3 boys walk in his room eyes fill with lust then things happen. Thats all.
> 
> P.s Sorry If I miss anyone, I can't keep up with them all~

~~~~~~~~

Vanoss, Cartoonz, and Terroriser sat on the couch watching a show they weren't playing attention too. They heard laughter from Delirious, who was upstairs. The rest of the guys went to the grocery store insisting they need more groceries and other luxury things. " I wonder what's so funny? " questioned Terroriser looking up at the ceiling hearing movement from upstairs. " Probably recording or talking to Ohm, " replied Cartoonz strolling through his phone not taking his eyes off the bright screen. Vanoss slumped on the couch bored out his mind. " Why did they need to go to the store again? " asked Vanoss straightening up leaning his head on Cartoonz's shoulders. " You really have an short span on a 5 year old, " joked Terroriser getting playfully punched in the arm by his lover. " Delirious was distracting me, " said Vanoss with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Hm, you mean his tail swaying back and forth when he was bending down? " asked Cartoonz jumping into the conversation.

Vanoss groaned grabbing a pillow stuffing it in his face squirming in the cushion. " Fuck you guys! " muffled Vanoss getting up from the couch with the pillow still on his face. " Aww Babe come back, " laughed Cartoonz getting flipped off by his angry boyfriend. " I'm going upstairs with Delirious, If you need me you know where I'm, " said Vanoss throwing the pillow at the back of Terroriser's head waddling up the stairs with a slight problem. " He knows we could have took care of him, " sighed Terroriser rubbing his head from the impact of the pillow. " Yep! " muttered Cartoonz still strolling through his phone. " Mini is right, you need to take a break from your phone once in a while, " said Terroriser getting up from the couch stretching his arm over his head. Cartoonz glanced up to see Terroriser's creamy skin peeking out of his shirt when he stretched. " I think your right, " said Cartoonz setting his phone on the couch walking to Terroriser wrapping his arms around his waist. Back to chest, Terroriser moaned as Cartoonz kissed on his neck.

" Without the others? " teased Terroriser moaning when Cartoonz sucked on his sensitive skin. " I think they are doing the same, " hummed Cartoonz holding out his hands counting down to 5. When the last finger went down they heard a loud moan from Delirious. " That's our cue, " smirked Cartoonz finishing the hickey he left on Terroriser picking up the male in bridal style.

Vanoss's P.O.V.

Walking up the stairs with an erection is not easy. " Teasing bastards of a boyfriend, " I muttered to myself readjusting my cock in a comfortable place. Opening the door to see Delirious on his stomach facing the headboard of the bed while watching old videos of us. He was wearing long black socks and white long sleeve that the guys and I dared him to wear for a whole day. No underwear or pants, just an shirt and socks showing off his pale but milky skin. Watching his teasing tail sway back and forth with his cute ears twitching every second made me harder. Creeping up to my unexpected boyfriend I laid on top of him. " Hey babe, " I said kissing his cheek earning that cute giggle of his. " Hey baby, " he purred turning on his back laying the phone above his head. " What's so funny that we can hear you downstairs? " I asked nuzzling his neck placing butterfly kisses on his sensitive neck. " Ngh~ " he moaned wrapping his legs around my waist. " Your so adorable~ " I cooed kissing him on the lips.

Fighting for dominance with our tongues I ran my hand down his body to the hem of the shirt. Hearing his mewls went straight to my harder cock adding more pressure to my pants. " V-Vanoss, " he groaned looking at me with glossy lust filled eyes. " Is my little kitten wet? " I teased him lifting the shirt stroking the head of his member with pre-cum leaking from the top. He moaned as I pumped him kissing up his stomach to his hard Pink buds. " Your going to attract Cartoonz and Terroriser soon if you keep moaning like that, " I purred biting gently on one of the buds as I twist the other in my unoccupied hand. He moaned loudly as I continue to tease his body. Kissing down his stomach to his cock, I pumped him before swallowing him whole. He loud loudly from my wet cavern around his erection gripping my hair to stay still. I heard the thumps from the stairs signalling Terroriser and Cartoonz were coming. I replaced my mouth with my hand kissing his thighs gently. " Wait for it, " I whispered counting down in my head.

When I hit one the door opened with Terroriser teasing a growling Cartoonz walking to the bed casually sitting at the edge grinning down at Delirious.

Back with Cartoonz and Terroriser

Walking up the stairs, Cartoonz bit his lips together not giving Terroriser the satisfaction of making him moan. Getting to the top, Cartoonz had 2 hickeys against 1 hickey he left on Terroriser. Putting Terroriser down the pair lip locked guiding the other to the noisy room. Keeping Terroriser against the wall and trying to open the door was difficult. Terroriser was rubbing his clad erection as he nipped and kissed his neck. " Teasing prick, " seethed Cartoonz letting out an moan as Terroriser slipped his hands into his unbuckled pants. Terroriser laughed turning his back to Cartoonz's chest purposely rubbing his ass to his hard erection. Groaning, Cartoonz gripped Terroriser's hips as he got open the door walking casually to the bed like nothing happen. " Someone's having fun without me~ " cooed Terroriser crawling on the bed hovering as he kissed Delirious on the lips. Delirious mewled as his other lover kissed his lips. Cartoonz and Vanoss just watched their lovers fight for dominance with their tongues.

Delirious ran his hands down Terroriser's stomach unbuckling his pants pushing them down with his feet. Delirious raised himself grabbing the hem of his lovers shirt pulling it up. Raising his arms above him Terroriser helped his lover take off his shirt. Only in their boxers the two panted looking at each with glossy eyes. Terroriser attacked Delirious's neck as his lover wrapped his legs around his waist. " Someone's horny, " purred Delirious bucking his hips with his tail trailing down on Terroriser's back. He moaned as he got teased by his hybrid lover burring his neck as he rubbed their clad erections together creating friction. " Two can play at this game kitten, " husked Terroriser pulling down his boyfriends boxers. " Then let the games begin, " purred the neko rolling them over pulling off Terroriser's boxers. " Are you two gonna stand there or are you gonna join? " asked Terroriser wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist as the male straddle him. The two males glanced at each other stripping themselves of their clothes walking to there lovers on the bed.

" If were going to do this, then were gonna do it our way alright? " asked Vanoss kissing Terroriser's lips. Delirious arched his back as Cartoonz kissed on his back. " Yes, " the two moaned as their larger lovers placed kisses on their heated bodies. " Both of you on all fours and face each other, " groaned Cartoonz moving back for Delirious to get into position. Getting into position for their lovers, they teased them by sway there hips or in Delirious's case sway his tail. Getting the lube from the desk beside the bed, Vanoss and Cartoonz got a good amount pumping their hard cocks. " Forgot something~ " teased Vanoss squeezing some on his fingers pushing one in Terroriser. " Hah~ " moaned Terroriser pushing back into the finger. " Already? " said Vanoss pushing another finger in his gaping hole scissoring him. " That's not fair! " pouted Delirious rocking his hips. Cartoonz smiled hovering over Delirious kissing his shoulders. " What's not fair kitten? " asked Cartoonz slithering his hand to Delirious's cock pumping him slowly.

" Already got a head start, " groaned Delirious turning his head slightly capturing Cartoonz's lips. As the two kissed Cartoonz pumped his lover faster. " C-cartoonz~ " moaned Delirious breaking the kiss pushing back. " Don't cum yet baby, the fun hasn't started yet~ " cooed the male getting a whine from the male underneath him. Vanoss took out his three fingers smirking at Terroriser's lewd form. " Ready? " asked Vanoss pushing his head of his erection in the hole. " Is Del ready? " asked Vanoss looking at his other lovers. Cartoonz nodded kissing Delirious on the lips pushing his head into the gaping hole. The two larger males pushing in their lovers in sync groaning from the wet tightness. Cartoonz pulled on Delirious's tail getting an yelp from the neko. Terroriser pushed back into Vanoss wanting his lover fully in him. As they were getting pounded in senseless, the two intertwined their hands lip locking. Hearing their lovers moans from the wet kiss, they two couldn't help speed up their pace.

" Teasing babes, " sighed Vanoss gripping Terroriser's hips. " Look how hot they look, " grunted Cartoonz watching his lovers brake away from the kiss with a string of saliva connected. The two bottoms gripped the sheets crying out their lovers names. Vanoss pumped Terroriser's cock with the same speed he was fucking him. " I'm gonna cum! " shouted Terroriser holding on tighter to the bed as his lover leaned down biting on his shoulders. " Wait till I cum, " huffed Vanoss pulling out only to slam back inside of his lover hitting his prostate. " AGAIN VANOSS AGAIN! " shouted Terroriser crying out his lovers name as he repeatedly hit the same spot. " So close! " groaned Vanoss feeling his thrusts getting sloppier. Terroriser pushed his ass against Vanoss as the latter pushed in deeper. The two moaned as they climaxed together. " Nyah~ " moaned Delirious as Cartoonz bit down on one of his ears and pumping him. " CARTOONZ! " yowled Delirious pushing his ass back arching on the bed. Delirious cum shot onto Cartoonz's hand as he retracted it putting it in front of Delirious to taste himself.

Delirious took a hold of the hand licking his White cum. " Sweet and Salty, " hummed Delirious glancing back at Cartoonz as the male groaned from Delirious teasing him. " Hold on tight! " growled Cartoonz as he pushed in deeper in Delirious filling his hybrid with his cum not wanting any to leak out. The four panted as the room smelled of hot sex. Vanoss and Cartoonz pulled out of their lovers plopping down beside them.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie here! Got smut here just for you guys :). I have more smut to go so be ready!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this smut.
> 
> Lonnah out~


	21. H2oWrecker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Poly, This is just a regular couple one shot requested by a user.
> 
> H2oWrecker
> 
> Prompt: Can I get an OhmXDelirious? Ohmlirious! Or H2OWrecker... Something sweet?
> 
> Prompt: Oooo, can I add on to that OhmLirious? :D Like a soulmate AU? (example: Red string of fate or the first word your soulmate says to you is on your body, or countdown, or hearing your soulmates voice in your head) That'd be cute~!
> 
> Pairing: Delirious x Ohm

~~~~~~~

Ohm's P.O.V.

Standing in front of my new school I saw different color strings attached to their soulmate. There was a range of Purple, Pink, Red, Yellow, and etc. My string was White. No the reason why it's white isn't because I haven't found my soulmate, It's white because of the Goodness and purity of my body. I haven't committed any crimes or did drugs. Taking a breath of air I walked to the stairs of the school. Taking the walk I overheard some of the conversations from students as they crowd around cars to talk in their groups. Shaking my head not wanting to eavesdrop on the talking, I entered the school walking down the hallway. The hallways were crowded- not nothing surprising about it - but I manged to get to the window where a Brunette was staring at the computer intently clicking the mouse rapidly. I sat there patiently waiting for her to acknowledge me which failed because she was so concentrated on the computer.

" Excuse me Miss? " I pipped up tapping on the glass with my index finger. She jumped in her swirling seat holding her hand to her heart. " You scared me, " giggled the women turning her attention to me. " How can I help you? " she asked politely folding her hands together. " I'm the new student, Ohm. " I said looking at her in the eyes. She clapped her hands together with a cheer. " Of course! Here you go, " she said handing me my schedule with a bright smile. " Have a good day! " she exclaimed waving her hand. I waved back looking through my schedule looking at what classes I have. I bumped into a wall only to be knocked on my ass on the floor. I gathered my schedule in my hands standing up and looking what I ran into. It was a male but he was unique. He had Baby Blue eyes like the ocean with a cute smile on his creamy skin. He wore an Blue hoodie with Black pants and a pair of Black shoes.

" I'm so sorry! " said the male picking up his things off the ground. " N-No it was my fault for running into you, " I said extending out my hand for him. He clasped his hand in mine pulling himself off the ground. " My name is Delirious, " said Delirious shaking my hand. " Ohm, " I muttered staring into his Baby Blue eyes. His string was Blue. Faith, Intelligence, and Heaven. Looking into his eyes felt like Heaven to me. " Is there something on my face? " he asked putting his hand on his face wiping it. " No! " I shouted with a nervous smile looking at my schedule. " OK...Well guess to see you in class? " Delirious asked with a smile holding his schedule closer to him. " Y-Yeah! " I stuttered with an faint blush on my face. He giggled walking past me to his class. I stood there with a goofy smile on my face. " I think he is the one for me, " I hummed happily singing a tune going to my first block class with a smile on my face.

5 years later

" Ohm I'm home! " I heard my soulmate yell at me. I got off the swirling chair speed walking to the kitchen wrapping my arms around his waist. " Welcome home babe! " I whispered kissing his cheek. Delirious giggled as a kissed all over his face showing affection how much I love him. Delirious and I clicked together after the first day. We would hang out or do homework together. After a while I started liking the Baby Blue eyed male. I would always embarrass myself just to make a move on him. He would giggle or show that cute smile of his when I would look away and blush. Couldn't take the embarrassment no longer, I pulled him aside on day when we were walking home confessing my love for him. At first he stared at me with his mouth slightly open looking at me, but he tackled me to the ground kissing over my face confessing how much he loved me back. During our confession secession we didn't notice our strings attached to each other until he read out my thoughts.

I blushed looking away from my new lover but he turned my head kissing me on the lips. I turned my head to make the kiss deeper getting a moan from him. There we were on the sidewalk on top of each other in public not giving any fucks who saw. Our string was a lighter Blue. It meant Peace, Internal, and Infinity. " What's with all the affection? " he asked giggling when I ran my fingers on his sides. " I just missed you, " I whispered in his ear. He turned around in my hold wrapping his arms around my neck. " I only went to the store, " he said leaning his head to the side with a smile. I smiled back looking at my boyfriend. " Every second that you are gone, Are the minutes of how much I miss you, " I muttered leaning closer to my boyfriend. He leaned his head on mine brushing his lips on mine. " I love you, " he whispered looking in my eyes. " I love you too, " I said closing the gap between us holding the man I longed for as my soulmate

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot down! So many to go xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all these updates :3
> 
> Lonnah out~


	22. The Bullying Stops Here Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lui Calibre x Craig( Mini) x Luke (Cartoonz) x Delirious x Vanoss x Terroriser x Moo Snuckel x Basically (Marcel) x Wildcat (Tyler) x Daithi de Nogla
> 
> Starring Guest: Spoon, Cry and Smii7y (Probably gonna hate these guys after the part 2, but they not like that in real life. I think!) AND INTRODUCING: .
> 
> Prompt: Lui and Craig are the only ones out of the lovers attending their last years of school as their lovers have already graduated and have their own jobs. But both the boys hate going to school because they are being bullied and are afraid to tell the others could the bully’s said that if they tell anyone else than they would hurt their lovers as well. What will happen when the guys find out what’s happening at school and why Lui and Craig have been sticking together lately?
> 
> Prompt:[3/6/2016 3:01:45 PM] Lonnah_Bunneh: 3. Prompt: Oooooh I'm fine with that :) um can I request a oneshot of probably Lui being attacked or bullied by some random people and then he stays really quiet. Later the guys find out and they all comfort him with hugs and kisses :) and hunt the guys down >:)
> 
> Ps: This is a disclaimer for the song at the end, We do not own the lyrics all credit goes to the lyrics original makers. Thank You!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lui P.O.V (Day 2)

The guys came home early last night, they were pestering me and Mini on what happened at school, Vanoss had got a call from the school saying; Lui and Craig have been missing at some stage today, Please text back or ring the student office to confirm their absence, Thank you”

He was really worried about us, all the guys in fact, we thought we were doing our best not to make them worry but it seems like it had the opposite effect.

~Flashback (Day 1 - afternoon)~

I stood next to Mini as everyone sat on the ground in front of us. Wildcat and Brock edging us to go on and tell the guys on our own. I looked at Mini as he stared back we both sighed and started to tell them it was just a harmless joke.

“On the very first day of school, me and Mini made friends with these guys who turned out to be real assholes at the end of the day, I had met cry in Biology while Mini met Spoon over in English it was just a big coincidence when the two turned out to be best friends”. I said as Mini carried on the story, each of us taking turns.

“It was lunchtime at the cafeteria when Cry and Smii7y started mocking Lui whenever he would you know... squeaked and I didn’t like them after that, soon they started mocking anything we did and it was getting to the point where the things they were saying were way to harsh to be a joke!” Mini stated as I nodded in agreement. Tears were sprung to my eyes at the things they were saying to us, losing our self confidence.

“And then, they started calling us names like, shrimp, fat, ugly and stupid bitches and then picking on us worse whenever we weren’t together” I said in a squeaker voice earning a few Awe our poor baby, and come here babe. I sat on Brian's lap and he started rubbing my leg up and down, Mini had moved over to Nogla who he leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Vanoss asked coming over leaning his head on my lap as he looked at Miniladd with questioning eyes.

I was going to tell them but Mini started to breakdown in tears and all of a sudden ran out of the house and down the street, crying all over again. I knew Spoon had done something to make it panic like that, I immediately ran after him with the guys on our tail.

“MINI?” I shouted looking high and low for the curly lock beauty. I saw him entering an old abandoned house and followed not knowing if the rest of my lovers were following as well.

“Mini?” I called seeing him slumped in a corner, tear spilling out of his eyes as he

sobbed into his knees. “Oh baby, what’s the matter? What did spoon do to you?” I asked questionably.

“He said…*Sniffle*...He said that if...if we ever did anything bad…*Chortle* ...He knew what we are and that...he would hurt everyone else, if we told anyone about the bullying” Mini cried out and I embraced him with a comforting hug.

“Then he...he…”

“He what Mini?”

“He k.ki..kissed me!” He said and I looked at him as if he was crazy, Spoon did what? Mini saw the expression I made and burst into tears again.

“I cheated on you guys!” He cried and it was eating him away, although I don’t necessarily call that cheating if he it was forced but Mini was overthinking it a bit too much, but that was one of the reasons I love him for. He was very sensitive and kind and most importantly he thought about everyone else before himself.

I bent down and pushed him into the corner even further lifting his chin up with my fingers as his eyes connected with mine. I bent down and kissed him passionately my hands pinned to the wall to keep my body from squashing the poor bugger.

“You didn’t cheat on us babe, Spoon took advantage of you and he is going to pay for that!” I gritted out trying to calm my anger, only thing I knew to do was press my lips against his again.

All of my phone started ringing, the tone immediately breaking our kiss.\

“Ahh…?” I said checking my phone only to find a text from the guys

‘Hey, where did you two go?’ - Vanoss<3

‘Baby please ring we can’t find you guys!’ - Delirious<3

‘Babe are you with Mini, you two are safe right?” - Wildcat<3

‘Please, text back so we know that you’re safe’ - Brian<3

‘Call me as soon as you get this, I love you’ - Marcel <3

‘Where are ya at? Me missing you’ - Nogla <3

‘Hey, where did you guys go? I hope you two are safe and sound, call Marcel when you get our texts’ - Brock

‘Hey, Babe where are you? Are you with Mini right now? Are both of you alright?’ - Cartoonz

“I swear if you guys, make me come and find you. You're going to get fucked so hard the entire neighborhood is going to know my name.” - Marcel<3

Both Mini and me scrolled through the text laughing at the last one...guess we should go before they start to panic and before Marcel fucks us too hard where we can’t walk ever again. Although sex doesn’t sound too bad right now.

“Come one, Mini we got to be strong...how about a song to cheer you up, because knowing the guys nothing is going to break us as long as we stick together right?”

Nodding his head he let out a smile and we stood up wrapping each other arms around each other.

A song came to my mind and I softly started to sing to him in order to make him feel better, Cry called him ugly, he was not ugly at all, Craig was the most beautiful creature i the whole entire world, all my boyfriends were and I was so lucky to be with them.

(Song: Fight song - Rachel Platten)

“Like a small boat on the ocean, sending big waves in the motion

and like how a single word can make heart open, I’m might only have one match but I can make an explosion”

I sang softly as we started to sway to the rhythm of the beat of my voice. Mini Started singing in the next verse.

“And all those things I didn’t say, Wrecking Balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud, Can you hear my voice? This time“ Mini sang breaking the embrace and started jumping up and down picking up volume, I joined him as we both jumped around singing the next verse together.

“This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove that I’m alright song!” We sang the chorus together, dancing as if we were wild animals, the lyrics were the words we would use if we ever saw Spoon and Cry and his little gang again.

“My powers turned on! Starting right now!” I sang, than Mini came in straight after like an echo of the next verse.

“I’ll be strong!”

“I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me” We sang together jumping and hugging each other in the end.

~Finish Song~

We continued the song, each taking turns to sing certain voices while we joined together during the chorus, we were too busy into the song that by the end of it, we didn’t realize the crowded standing by the doorway.

“Oh shit!” Mini said as we turned our head to look at the rest of our lovers starring us amazed.

“Wow we spent how long with each other, and never had I seen Lui sing like that!” Delirious said smiling up at me, I guess they haven't heard me sing yet, oh well now they know.

“You guys are going to get it, once we get home, making me run all over the place for you two”

“Mini we’re sorry, you don’t have tell us if it is going to make you upset!” Cartoonz said. I sighed. We told them what happened and Mini explained why he was in such a panic and the faces shared around the room was not happy.

“And when exactly did he kiss you?” Nogla asked.

“Lips?”Mini said and before you know it, Nogla began kissing him on the lips his hands cupping Mini cheeks. I giggled at the two and soon everyone was beginning to give each other small kisses.

“Let’s head back home, and carry on talking there aye?” Brock said holding onto Brian's hand. We made our way home but on the way home…

“Hey Vanoss, we should call off work tomorrow and pay a visit to the guys school” Marcel said with an evil grin on his face.

“I think that might be a good idea!” Vanoss said and I only imagine what would happen tomorrow since I knew there was no where.

~(End Of Flashback)~

We were standing in the front of the school, Mini, me and the Vanoss, Delirious said he had to go pick up a friend who I haven't been able to meet yet.

We walked into the school and was greeted with the entire school looking at us as if we were aliens from outer space, Cry and his gang spotted us and like a fat kid running to the cafeteria line for that last piece of doughnut Cry and the gang came running over to us the exact same way.

“Looks like you guys brought some friends for us to play with!” Smii7y said eyeing Vanoss over although Smii7y was really tall he was kinda skinny compared to Vanoss. Vanoss sent him, a disgusted look and it looked like he was clenching his fist.

“Yeah we got to a friend you can play wit he be here in a few seconds” Mini said crossing his arms.

“You fuckers are going to pay for what you did!” Vanoss said menacingly.

“HEY GUYS!” We heard a yell, everyone looked at the incoming voice and saw Delirious, coming in with a pair of sweatpants and some white sneakers the only thing that left our mouths hanging open was that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and was showing off his damn abs.

“Is he serious?” Cry spoke out. “The fuck is Delirious doing?” I questioned staring at the half naked man running through the school halls. This is school, not home!

Delly caught up with us and was huffing like he had ran a 100m meter sprint.

“Delly, where's your top?” Vanoss questioned.

“I had to walk in without my shirt, otherwise Jerome said he would go back home” Before you know it we heard a deep voice start to laugh really loudly as if he had seen the funniest thing ever.

“Man you alright dawg, so which nigga missing with ma boyz homie?” The stranger said and in the corner of my eye I saw Cry and Spoon stiffen as they looked the stranger up and down.

“Hey Jerome!” Mini said going up to give the stranger a pound with the fist and they both chuckled.

“Hey man, haven't seen your cute ass online in a while, where's ya boy Wildcat been man dawg needs to catch up with ma homie real soon, I feel the reunion coming on, Ya;; feel me?” The stranger said cheerfully.

“Eww fags!” Smii7y spoke out and he had then caught the stranger attention.

“Now I know Y'all wasn’t talking to me, when you called my man a fag and shit, Aw dawg I’m not gay but I uh will suck that dick though No homo!” The stranger said walking up to Smii7y with a smirk on his face.

Cry and Spoon and the rest of their gang stepping back letting Smii7y handle this himself. What wimps ditching their friend to save themselves, though the dumb ass deserve everything that gets handed to him.

“Y'all better have a good excuse on why you messin with ma boyz before I give y'all some sore ass whooping tonight?”

“Don’t worry guys, this fag just playing with us like the rest of the stupid bitches, especially Lui. I don’t know who you think you are going at us like that, Yesterday you're going to pay for that!” Smii7y remarked, going over yesterday's events.

I was about to say something, before a deep laughter cut me off.

“Yall niggas tripping? Looks like we need to go somewhere private so I can teach you niggas some mutual respect and how to suck some good dick”

The stranger picked up a struggling, Smii7y and asked Mini to direct him to the boy bathroom so they could go and get some privacy.

“Who was that?” I asked watching the pair walk off down the hallway. Vanoss threatened Cry and Spoon that The Bullying End Here’ otherwise it won’t be just Smii7y who will be receiving at the end as well.

“Oh, that was good ol boy, Jerome, met him online a few years ago back when we were gamers. Let’s just say he’s actually gay and is not afraid to show it, I would be sorry for whoever calls him it though he would mess them up straight or not!” Delirious said smirking.

“And again why are you shirtless?”

“Jerome said he wouldn’t come and help out, unless I walk in the school with no shirt.” Delirious stated seeing the pair disappear in the distance.

“Here put this on!” I said chucking him my P.E top as to hide his body as he was starting to attract some unwanted attention. They better back off before Vanoss and I snap.

...Time Skip…

It’s been a few weeks and nothing has happened so far, Cry and Spoon have kept their distance and the entire school seems to think me and Mini are related to the gang life, at least no one picks on us anymore.

Smii7y actually came out and said he was actually gay and that teasing others helped him feel better than anyone, I only rolled my eyes but looks like he still kept in contact with Jerome and I think life was finally starting to head back on track.

“Goodbye” We yelled out to our remaining lovers as we exited our home holding hands making our way to our new life at school. Now we can spend the last of our year in high school at peace. I looked over at Mini as he did with me and a smiled slipped on both of our faces as we slowly leaned in and...I think you know what going to happen next ;p

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to @KissezForDaHoes!
> 
> Don't forget to comment, like, and review :3
> 
> Lonnah out~


	23. H2oVanoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an request from a user that will not be contributed to the Poly. It will be just an one shot
> 
> H2oVanoss
> 
> Prompt: H2ovanoss smut pleaseeee~ ^^
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious

~~~~~~~~~~~

In a little room with dead corpses laid around on the floor and walls. Blood on the walls, floor, door, and the two people in the room. The tallest of the pair circled around the smaller with blazing lust filled eyes. " You look ravishing baby, " husked a deep voice with a hint of growl in his voice. The male was covered from head to foot with blood. His blazing Chocolate iris with Black as his pupils bore into blazing Cyan iris with Black pupils. The male on the ground growled also in blood from head to feet. With his hands tied behind his back and he had a metal collar around his neck. All he could do was watch the other male with his eyes and growl when he got too close. The Chocolate eyed male squatted down in front of the other grabbing a hold of his face in a tight grip turning his head to the side. " Let's have a little fun~ " cooed the male licking the bloody cheek tasting the tangy taste. The Cyan eyed male bared his teeth glaring at his companion.

" I guess that's a yes, " hummed the man connecting their lips. The Cyan eyed male squirmed in the hold moving his head when he felt the tongue swiping against his lips. Growling in frustration the man palmed the hard erection of the man. Gasping from the sudden move, the Cyan eyed male eyes widen when he felt the other tongue tango with his. Finally submitting to the larger male, he closed his eyes tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Blood and saliva mixed as they fought for dominance. The Chocolate eyed male won pulling away with an string of saliva connecting from their lips. " About time, " teased the male with a smug grin on his face. " Fuck you! " said the Cyan eyes male glaring at the male with fierceness. The Chocolate eyed male laughed scooting closer to the male. " I think it's the opposite way babe, " whispered the male untying his hands but leaving the collar around his neck.

The Chocolate eyed male pushed his boyfriend on the ground hovering over him. Moaning as his lover buried his head in his neck licking and nipping the skin. " Hah~ " moaned the boy giving his lover more room. " Delicious as always, " purred the male running his hand down his lovers stomach slipping his hand in his pants. Arching his back off the ground, the Cyan eyed male squirmed wrapping his arms around the larger male's neck. " Someone excited, " cooed the male pushing the pants and boxers off the male leaving him in just a shirt. " No fair! " shouted the male pushing his hands against the male's chest. " Aww babe don't be like that, " cooed the Chocolate eyed male trying to bury his head back into to the male's neck and stroke his lover, but failed. " Not until you shed some clothes! " demanded the male sitting up scooting back with his legs spread. " If I don't? " challenged the male crossing his arms.

The Cyan eyed male smiled sticking his fingers in his mouth as a response. He sucked on the fingers getting them wet sliding them out of his mouth. The male scooted back until he hit the bloody wall. He turned to face the wall, bending down with his ass up. He moaned as he stuck one of his wet fingers inside of himself. Watching his lover penetrate his himself moaning as he stuck another hand in. " Don't tease babe! " groaned the male palming his clad erection. " C-clothes, " stuttered the male as he scissored his hole moaning as he rubbed against some nerves. Chocolate eyes moaned as he pulled his pants off along with his boxers pumping his erection. " Is this better? " groaned the male teasing the head of his cock. " Better~ " purred the Cyan eyed male taking his fingers out swaying his hips. " For an reward for behaving nicely, " cooed the male spreading his legs wider pumping his erection.

The Chocolate eyed male groaned in lust crawling to his lover rubbing his erection on the gaping hole. " Don't be a teasing bastard! Just enter me already, " huffed the male underneath the Chocolate eyed male. The male had a smirk on his face. " Get ready~ " cooed the male pushing his erection in the Cyan eyed male. Thrusting into his lover he held his hips in a tight grip bending down placing butterfly kisses on his shoulders. " Vanoss~ " moaned the Cyan eyed male pushing back into his lover. " Feels good Delirious? " sighed Vanoss holding onto the wall for leverage. Delirious was in too much pleasure to answer his lover only shaking his head. " Ngh babe, " groaned Delirious angling himself in as Vanoss hit his prostate. " Right here? "husked Vanoss biting down on Delirious's creamy skin. Delirious moaned pushing his hips back with the rhythm of his lover. As Vanoss pounded into Delirious senseless, he reached his hand under him pumping his lovers neglected cock.

Eyes rolled in the back of his head with a pool of drool beside him, Delirious clenched his fist as he came in his lovers hand shooting his cum on his stomach and the bloody floor. Panting trying to catch his breath as his lover pounded into him. " Fuck babe! " growled Vanoss climaxing in his lover gripping his hips as he filled him with his cum. Slumping on Delirious, the floor was a mixture of blood, cum, and drool. " Such a good boy~ " cooed Vanoss kissing his lover on the cheek grabbing an towel to clean them up. Getting cleaned, Vanoss carried Delirious bridal style to their room where they drifted off to their dreams.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I didn't really know what to write since someone just said H2oVanoss smut xD
> 
> But here it is.
> 
> Lonnah out


	24. Smut 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dude can I request driodd×delirious×lui, bottom!Delirious? If not that's OK :) love your writing! you are doing a great job ♥
> 
> Pairing: Lui x Delirious x Droidd
> 
> P.s This is an request for ! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> P.s. Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with them all
> 
> P.s.s Delirious knows Spanish xD
> 
> Translation: Parenthesis

Smut Poly!BBS

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the couch three males wore an bored expression. " Friday's aren't suppose to be boring! " whined a Baby Blue eyed male covering his face with his hands. Honey eyes looked to his right of his lover wrapping an arm around his waist. " What do you want to do? " asked the male kissing his lovers temple. " I don't know....Out somewhere? " asked the male laying his head on his lover's chest. " We could go to a club, " piped up a third voice in the room. " Cockatoos? " asked the Baby Blue male looking at his lover. He shrugged his shoulders, " That's if you want to go, " asked the male laying his back against the couch. " Better than sitting here all day on the couch, " grumbled the Honey eyed male getting up from his seat pulling the Baby Blue male with him upstairs. The other male sat on the couch with an smile thinking about what would happen tonight. " How long does it take to put on a simple outfit, " sighed the third voice in the room, Droidd looking at his watch on his wrist. Instead of staying home and watching T.V., Driodd decided that the three of them- Droidd, Lui, and Delirious- were going to change up this weekend.

Waiting on his lovers to get dressed upstairs, the male checked his twitter. Scrolling through his phone he didn't hear the clicking of shoes on the stairs. " Seems like someone is patient now, " hummed an voice with another body giggling behind him. Looking up from his phone he stared at his lover with wide eyes trying his hardest not to get aroused. Standing in front of him was Lui and Delirious. The Honey eyed male, Lui had a smirk on his face as he wore an tight Black V shirt with his chest showing and a pair of Skinny jeans that fit his petite figure. He had on a pair of Black Jays to top off his outfit. The giggling male, Delirious who has Baby Blue eyes, wore an Blue transparent Lace Dress shirt with a pair of White jeans. He had on a pair of White Vans. Staring at his boyfriends seeping skin aroused Driodd more. " My beautiful boys~ " purred Driodd wrapping an arm around their waste walking out the door closing it with a slam. Arriving at the club they walked in sync laughing from their tallest lover flirting with them in his Mexican voice. " Mis dos niños vestidos como este me dan ganas de violarte~ ( My two boys dressed like this makes me want to ravish you~ )" purred Droidd in a husky voice getting blushes as a reaction from his lovers.

Walking into the full club, they sat somewhere no one could see them. Wrapping his arms tighter around their waists as they pasted by males and females, cat calling and whistling were directly at Lui and Delirious to join them in the crowd. Patting Delirious's ass for him to go first into the secluded booth, he sat in next after then Lui last. " Why are we back here? " asked Lui thanking the waiter for the drink. " Just in case we have some fun, I don't want anyone taking you away from me, " growled Droidd sending a heated glare at the waiter as he winked at Delirious. " So much for being seclude, " muttered Delirious drowning down his drink setting it down with a clink. Drinking drinks after drinks, the trio was pissed drunk off their asses. Lui kissed at Driodd's neck unbuttoning his shirt. Delirious had the vacant side of Driodd's neck while his hand palmed his lovers clad erection. " Chicos~ ( Boys~ ) " moaned Driodd caressing their sides closing his eyes in bliss. " Qué le dirías a una pequeña sesión de besos? ( How about a little make out session? ) " teased Lui looking at Delirious with glossy eyes.

Delirious smiled climbing over Droidd's lap grabbing Lui's jaw leaning their heads against each other. " Yo diría que el infierno sí, ( I would say hell yeah, ) " groaned Delirious smashing his lips to Lui's. Lui pushed Delirious back a little leveling out to him for a proper kiss. Watching his lovers kiss in front of him aroused him more. " Mira mis muchachos que luchan por el dominio, ( Look at my boys fighting for dominance~ ) ", cooed Droidd rubbing his hands on their ass squeezing it hard. The two moaned breaking away from the kiss with a string of saliva. "Ven a jugar con nosotros bebé~( Come play with us baby~ ) " cooed Delirious unbuckling his lovers pants getting off his lap nuzzling his clad erection. Lui stripped him off of his shirt playing with his buds as he marked his lover. Droid moaned as his lovers worked together as a team against him. " se burla de mierda, ( Fucking teases, )" groaned Droidd gripping Delirious's hair as he swallowed him whole. " Guarda algo para mí, ( Save some for me, ) " cooed Lui trailing kisses down Droidd's stomach licking the length with Delirious pumping the base. The two sucked on the hard erection moaning as they felt the sensitive skin pulse. " Alguien está a punto de acabar, ( Someone looks like they are about to cum, ) " teased Lui sucking on the vein as Delirious sucked on the head while he hand still pumped him.

Driodd gripped his lovers hair as he shot his load in Delirious's waiting mouth. Swallowing every drop he kissed his lovers lips wanting him to taste himself. Lui sucked the rest of the cum from his leaking erection humming send vibrations up Droidd's back. Breaking away from the kiss he closed his eyes catching his breath as his smaller lovers cooed. " How was that? " asked Lui wrapping his hands around his arm. Delirious did the same nuzzling into his lover. " It was amazing, " sighed the man enjoying the rest of his night with his boys.  
~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Droidd x Delirious x Lui. I decided to try something different than an full blown out smut, I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot :)
> 
> Lonnah out~


	25. When will you be ours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt: Can I get a poly!bbs, please? owo Except Delirious isn't in it yet. He spends a lot of time with Ohm, collabing and following him around. The rest of the guys are unsure if they're dating, because it sure seems like it. They even cuddle and share small kisses, but they're not dating. Please? >w

~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the living room with a scary movie on the flat screen 11 boys were huddled together on the couch. Moo, Lui, and Terroriser were on the floor between Cartoonz's, Nogla's, and Mini legs. On the couch from left to right were Vanoss, Delirious, Ohm, and Mini. Wildcat and Basically sat on the couch arms with his back on the couch. Moo, Lui, and Terroriser shared an black together, Cartoonz, Nogla, and Mini shared a blanket, and Ohm shared a blanket together. Wildcat laughed as his lovers except Ohm and Delirious jumped. Delirious jumped in Ohm's lap wrapping his arm around his neck. " It's all good Del, " whispered Ohm kissing his cheek turning back to the movie. Mini leaned back slightly catching Vanoss's eyes looking at the pair before looking back at him. Wildcat saw the gesture Vanoss made getting what they were talking about. Taking the jump scare as an opportunity. " It's OK Moo it was just a jump scare, " cooed Wildcat gathering the shaking male in his lap wrapping his arms around his waist.

Moo cuddled in his boyfriends hold with a smile on his face. Lui wanted to cuddle to so he hopped into unexpected Vanoss's lap. Getting himself adjusted he gleamed at his boyfriend kissing him on the cheek turning his attention back to the screen. Vanoss wrapped his arms around his lover kissing the back of his neck. Feeling left alone on the floor, Terroriser turned to Nogla with puppy dog eyes. Chuckling at his lover, Nogla beckoned him to him holding out his arms for his boyfriend. Terroriser happily obliged nuzzling his head in Nogla's neck watching the movie with their hands intertwined. Cartoonz pulled Mini on his left side with his arms wrapped arm around his waist. Basically giggled to himself softly at his lovers all cuddled together. " I have another arm, " smiled Cartoonz holding out his arm for his neglected lover. Basically smiled walking around the couch getting on his knees crawling to the opposite side of Cartoonz nuzzling in his lover. What they didn't know was a pair of Baby Blue eyes glancing around with sadness and jealousy in his eyes.

Delirious P.O.V

Watching Lui, Mini, Terroriser, Basically, and Moo cuddle to their larger lovers made me jealous. My Baby Blue eyes glanced at the happy couples. " Wish I could get their affection, " I thought looking at Ohm who was watching the movie. He turned to me with a smile on his face turning back. If your wondering if were a couple, then no we are just good friends. I have told him of my crush on the guys when we are alone together plus he has a boyfriend, Bryce. Sitting back on the couch with my clenched fists, I tried to focus on the movie. Rolling credits flashed through the T.V. Everyone was sleep except Mini and Vanoss. Mini walked over to Vanoss gently getting Lui off his lap setting him beside Cartoonz. Lui snuggled in his lover as Cartoonz wrapped an arm around him. " Need help? " asked a soft voice. I looked to see Mini with a smile on his face. I nodded holding up my arms as he moved Ohm's head off my lap. I scooted off the couch stretching my arms above my head. " Thank you, " I said walking to the kitchen carrying my empty glass to the sink.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. " I saw the way you looked at us, " whispered an deep voice with a slight chuckle. I closed my eyes as I blushed as I felt someone else intertwine my hand with theirs. " We know how much you love us, " whispered the voice kissing my cheek trailing the kisses to my neck. I fluttered my eyes open to see Vanoss with a smirk and Mini kissing my neck. " W-what are you guys d-doing!? " I stuttered squirming from their hold. " Don't be like that Delly~ " purred Vanoss kissing my neck hair tightening his grip on my waist. Mini left 3 purple bruises on my neck leaning back to admire his work. " What do you want from me? " I asked turning in Vanoss's arms looking into his eyes. He bent down with our foreheads touching. " You, " he whispered claiming my lips. As he kissed me, Mini went back into the living room. Tilting his head to the side he deepen the kiss licking the bottom of my lip for entrance. I obliged letting his tongue tango with mine. Battling for dominance not knowing that Mini woke the others even Ohm, we broke apart with a string of saliva panting as we stared at each other.

" Did Delly finally reveal his love for us? " cooed an voice. I looked where the voice came from. It was Moo standing with his hands on his hips and the others smiling at me. I blushed hiding my face in Vanoss's chest as he laughed kissing my hair. " It's OK Delly, we love you too. " said Vanoss grabbing my chin pulling it up with his other hand caressing my cheek. I smiled looking at the guys and Ohm. Ohm gave me a thumbs up motioning the others to go warm up to their new addition. The others came to use wrapping their arms around me as much as they can. " Now we aren't odd anymore! " shrieked Lui kissing my cheek. " Odd? " I asked curious looking up at Vanoss with a questioning look. Vanoss smiled ruffling Lui's hair before looking back at me. " Meaning now we have 10 people in our relationship and we have a new submissive we can try out, " he purred the last part. I blushed squirming out of his grip running into Moo's arms. He wrapped his arms around me as Mini, Lui, and Basically came to my side comforting me as the others looked at us cooing.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another One shot down! Many too go.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	26. Smut 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nogla x Lui x Mini x Brock x Brian x Tyler(Wildcat) x Evan x Delirious x Marcel x Cartoonz.
> 
> Prompt: Smut: Nogla isn't a part of the poly!BBC. Well, he's not apart of the relationship. But he does know that he has feelings for all of them. One day, Nogla decides to visit. He knocks and is dragged inside, everyone welcoming him. They watch a few movies, share a couple of laughs before he goes to use the restroom real quick. Vanoss had gone a bit horny, due to basically teasing while Nogla was gone and started to forcefully kiss him. The ores joined in the action. Nogla walks out, seeing everyone is in a heated session, no clothes off yet. Nogla gets turned on and let's out a breathy moan, the sound heard by wildcat. Wildcat smirks and brings him close, kissing roughly. Nogla, happy that his dream is coming true, kisses back. The others take turns with him, seeing as Nogla is new to the relationship. Clothes start coming off and you know what happens next. Next day, poor Nogla can't walk
> 
> Ps: Hey Guys, this is KissezForDaHoe's, I know weird name but uh this is my first time writing an actual Smut so please forgive me if it sounds wrong, grammar wise! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third P.O.V.

"Hey Nogla wanna come over tomorrow, to hang for the day? The guys have been missing you lately since you're hardly around!" A voice said out of the speaker of Nogla new Iphone 6.

"Oh yeah sure, I get off work anyways I thought I should visit soon, been busy allot lately" Replied Nogla as he smiled at the voice on the other end. He was sitting at home on his couch with no shirt on, just pants.

"That be great, We'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yup, sure thing"

"Bye, bye"

"See ye all later"

And with that the two males hung up their phones with one having a huge smile on his face and the other with a frown.

I need to stop feeling like this! Nogla thought as he got up from his chair and began to get ready for bed.

They would never want me the way I want them! He thought again, climbing into his bed. I just gotta make sure I don't say anything stupid tomorrow, or else our friendship might possibly be ruined. And with those last thoughts on his mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep being both happy and anxious feelings of meet up with the guys tomorrow.

Wildcat had just got off the phone from Nogla with a big grin on his face as he stalked towards his lovers.

"He's coming over tomorrow night, what should we do while he's here!" He asked the crowed bunch sitting around the big plasma's T.V watching Kung Fu Panda III, He slid in between, Brock and Brian pulling them close by the waist they both giggled as they turned to look at him.

"We could play truth or dare and make him strip for us?" Marcel said winking at the guys as they chuckled at the idea that didn't sound too bad.

"As much as I would love to see what's under those clothes of his, I doubt that it would happen, plus he probably doesn't even like us, he dated that Berenice girl for a whole two years, I betcha he's still in love with her that's why he's been distant lately, he's trying to forget her by pileling a lot of work on himself" Cartoonz said, as he sat on the lovers seat with a very comfortable Lui between his legs.

"Argh" Yawned Lui as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Mmm I think it's time we went to bed before Lui gets too tired to walk to the room!" Vanoss said giggling at the pair.

"We'll just asked Nogla what he wants to do when he gets here, meanwhile off to bed everyone" Delirious said as a bunch of yawns and tired groans were moaned at him.

~Time Skip~

Knock Knock Knock

Nogla knocked on the door of the huge house that he could never get use to, it amazed him how they could all afford such a big house and get along so well. One of the pleasures of being lovers he thought sighing.

The door soon open and a sexy Brain stood, topless wearing some baggy sweatpants as he welcomed the other Irish male into the warm and cozy house.

"Hey man, How are you? Come on in!"

"Hey, Brain I'm great where are the others?" Nogla asked as he couldn't hear any screaming or shouting in the back of the house.

"Oh the guys are playing Truth or Dare out in the back by the pool! Go join in I'll be right with ya" Brian said closing the door behind him, pointing in the direction where the backyard was as he walked to the kitchen.

Nogla stepped out in the backyard to see all the guys surrounded by a table spinning a bottle as it landed on Brock. Everyone made 'Ooo' sounds as if something bad was about to happen.

"Alright Moo, Truth or Dare?" Vanoss asked as he held up a smirk on his face. So adorable! Nogla thought before shaking his head. No stop that! Clearing his thoughts Nogla walked up to the oblivious bunch as Brock picked Truth over dare.

"Okay, Out of Mini, Lui and Brian which one would you screw right now?" Vanoss asked as Mini and Lui looked at Brock expectantly. Brock not wanting to answer as he loved all three males evenly and didn't know who to choose, seeing Nogla walked up to them took it as his opportunity to escape.

"Oh hey Nogla, when did you get here?" Brock greeted moving around the table as the rest of the topless guys stood to greet the quiet Irish men.

"Hey guys, I got here about five minutes ago Terroriser opened the door for me, I think he went to go get some snacks!" Nogla said hugging each male who held grins on their faces.

"Yeah, we're gonna watch a movie later on, we were just playing some games while we waited for you to come over!" Lui said happily that their crush was finally with them.

They played a few more games before everyone settled down in the living room in front of the T.V deciding what movie they should watch first. Meanwhile while the guys argued about watching what movie they should watch, sitting in a corner not too far away, Marcel started rubbing Vanoss thigh making him close his eyes as he slowly started to rub closer and closer to his manliness.

Marcel giggled as Vanoss started to swat away his hand lightly with a look of pure torture on his face. "Not while he's here!" Vanoss whispered but Marcel wanted to play with his head.

Marcel started to lightly bite at his neck roaming his hands all over Vanoss torso. Nogla was too busy arguing about the movie they should watch to notice the struggling Vanoss at the background connected with a teasing Marcel.

"No, I'm the guest we should watch what I want which is Avengers!" Nogla argued while Brock and Lui wanted to watch the sponge bob movie that just came out of the movies not too long ago.

"But we really want to watch the Sponge bob Movie man, everyone hasn't seen it yet!" Whined Lui which Nogla thought was really cute. Oh God, get a grip man.

"Fine, go put the movie on, I'm going to the bathroom" Nogla said getting up and walking out of the room as the two squealed as they get to watch the new movie.

"Nghnnn..."

Everyone looked at each other before starring at a vicious Vanoss attacking Marcel with his lips as he started to straddle the darker male lap. Marcel hands managed to rise the back of Vanoss shirt as the guys got a good look at the back muscles portrayed on Vanoss back.

"That's so hot!" Brain said watching as he leaned in on Brock. Brock looked at his lover knowingly as he slowly started to lick up and down his lover's neck. Brian moaned in excitement as things started to get heated. Delirious tackled Cartoonz knocking over a careless Lui in the process. Cartoons soon turning the tables as he swiftly made his way where he was hovering over both the boys who were giggling at the smirking dominant.

"Who wants me?" Cartoonz asked cockily as both the boys lifted themselves to smother the dominant in wet kisses as Delirious hand traveled down to Cartoons pants rubbing his member through his pants as Cartoonz spread his thighs with each leg mixed in with both the horny boys legs. Soon the trio started to make out leaving a string of saliva connecting from them.

Mini and and Tyler were cuddled up in a corner giving each other light kisses, happily smiling with each other, meanwhile...

Nogla had just finished with the bathroom and when he walked back into the room he saw the guys making out with each other. I wanna join in too! He thought as he saw Vanoss taking off his shirt and trucking it on the ground kissing Marcel as Cartoonz was getting sucked left, right and center by the seducing submissive, Lui and Delirious with Brock and Brian making out on the ground and Mini and Tyler all snuggled up with Tyler hand in Mini pants lightly stroking him.

Seeing the sight made Nogla lower part of his body started to harden as a moan left his mouth. Wildcat heard the sexy sound and looked at the male with lust and hungry eyes.

Mini got up off of Wildcat, pulling out his hands out of his pants as he blushed at NOgla stare.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Tyler asked staring at Nogla with hope showing in his eyes.

"Uh um no?" Nogla said shyly as he looked away.

"Really?" Tyler said looking Nogla up and down, the rest of the guys stopping what they were doing as they now realize Nogla was back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Maybe I should go and leave you guys to it" He said walking out of the room stopping at the next set of words that came out of Tyler mouth.

"Ya' know it's a shame I actually thought you moaned as well!"

Nogla stopped his face going bright red as he slowly turned around. "But I wonder what it was that could possibly, make this straight guy moan in a room full of horny males making out with each other?" Tyler said walking up to Nogla, now with confidence on full blast.

"Was it this?" Tyler asked as he slipped his hand into Nogla pants and felt the hardness of his erect member brush against his fingertips. The rest of the guys stood expectantly as they waited for Nogla to react. Nogla stood still as he could not believe that Tyler was now stroking him in front of everyone else. He was too shocked.

"No, don't do that!"

"Why not? You like it right?" Tyler asked with a smiled on his face leaning forward to lightly brush his lips over the still shocked Nogla.

"Cause you guys are just playing with me, you don't like me in the way I like all of you!" Nogla stated taking Tyler hand out of his pants and taking a step back.

"Daithi, we all love you, both lustfully and mentally, we were just afraid that you weren't gay!" Vanoss confessed closing in on the now happy Nogla.

"Really? You guys actually like me?"

"Nogla we love you!" Brock said as he and Vanoss both kissed Nogla one at a time.

"Awwe, I love you all too!" Nogla said before Vanoss started taking the kiss deeper by shoving his tongue in Nogla mouth.

Delirious was giggling as he and Lui came and pulled the couple into the main bedrooms where everyone else followed in suit. Nogla was pushed onto the bed as Vanoss straddled him, Lui came up beside them and started to suck at the white succulent skin creating small hickeys all over.

Slowly and seductively Vanoss slid his hands beneath Nogla shirt, smirking as he saw the blush appear on Nogla cheeks.

"Awe don't get shy Nogla! We're going to show you how much we love you!" Whispered a very lustful wildcat as he went on the opposite side of the squirming Nogla who tried not to laugh at the touch of Vanoss hands.

"Let's get those pants off!" Vanoss said, sliding down as he tried to undo Nogla belt taking his sweet time. Eventually Evan got Nogla pants and boxers off and onto the floor giving the three boys a smirk before kissing his way down.

Nogla grunted as Vanoss got down on his knees and started to pump Nogla with his hands before sticking the erect member into his mouth slowly licking it up and down. Tyler turned Nogla face as he smashed their lips together, both fighting for dominant, Tyler not being one to give in easily became the dominant as their tongues swirled inside each others mouths. Nogla reached into Luis pants and stroked his dick with a fast rhythm.

Delirious and Cartoonz were fighting for dominant with Cartoonz winning as they fell onto the bed next to the four horny boys slowly starting to grind against one another, with Nogla left in his boxers and three topless boys against him, he knew this teasing was beginning to feel like torture yet at the same time a sweet bliss.

Cartoons taking off his pants as Delirious took off his and before you know it, they were back to it making out as the sweet sensation of their rocking pelvis grind into each other. "Mgnnmm" Delirious moaned as Cartoonz started to stroke his member through his boxers making him whine as the friction was starting to become unbearable.

"Stop with the fucking teasing..." growled a irritated Delly.

Cartoonz chuckled as he stripped butt naked and ripped Delly boxer off as he pushed himself deep into Delly who moaned at the intense pleasure.

Marcel and Mini had already taken their clothes off as they sat in front of a standing Brian who member was being sucked to the core by both submissive. Brock got in front of Delirious as Cartoonz was still pounding into the poor boy, Everyone knew Delirious wasn't going to be able to walk straight after a few days.

"Fuck me harder, Cartoonz, fuck me" Delly moaned as he felt the rhythm of Cartoonz pace start to fasten.

Brock smiled as he started to passionately kiss the moaning Delirious as they both swirled their tongues leaving a string of Saliva when they pulled away. Delirious was on his back with his legs in the air and when Brock stood up, Delirious shoved Brock hard member into his mouth moaning at the sweet taste of his lover.

"You taste so good!" Moaned Delirious as Brock and Cartoonz grunted out in pleasure. Nogla was reaching his Climax and before Vanoss could pull out Nogla had exploded into his mouth, leaving his seed everywhere. Vanoss smiled as he swallowed before moving out of the way so Wildcat could have a turn as Vanoss focused his attention at the restless Lui. He hovered above his mexican lover as they stared into each other eyes before connecting lips. Soon everyone was naked with Lui and Vanoss grinding against one another, Wildcat smothering and fingering some Lube all over the inside of Nogla who was moaning non stop. Cartoonz and Brock both pounding into Delirious and Brian taking turns at entering both Mini and Marcel.

All the boys were panting and sweat was visible on their skins. Soon Cartoonz had reached his limited as did Brock as both boys spread their seed inside a tired Delirious who had reached his climax as well. Delirious swallowed and leaned on his stomach with an aching asshole. As Cartoonz collapsed on top of him.

Vanoss entering Lui, started to pound faster and faster as Lui cried out at the sudden pace. Nogla muscles clenched as he felt, wildcat enter him, Tyler plunged himself into Nogla as he let the strained Irish man get use to him.

"You're too big!" Nogla gasped out, trying to adjust to the new intruder.

Tyler grunted at the tightness around his member as he slowly started to move, each movement rocking Nogla entire body. Brian had reached his climax as he pulled out of Mini, as both Mini and Brock turned around to suck off the remaining leftover seed on Brian dick.

Lui screamed out a moan as he reached his climax as Vanoss stroked him, while pounding into him faster until he had reached his breaking point. They were all huffing and puffing before, Cartoonz rolled over to Nogla lightly kissing him as Wildcat finished cumming while pulling out at the last minute.

Nogla huffed out of breath but couldn't resist the kiss from the still active Cartoonz. That night everyone had, had a turn with Nogla as the sound of moaning and the smell of sweat could be heard ten houses away. By the time everyone had finished, they were wrapped up in blankets and all snuggled up together.

On the next day, Nogla found himself asleep all alone and sore. That is until the guys came in with a tray of hot pancakes fresh of the pan and some cold orange juice with cereal in a small ball all set up nicely on a breakfast tray.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you?" Delirious ask handing over the tray as Nogla squealed at the delicious aroma...

"Hmm smells nice!" Nogla said before taking a bite of a pancake that was drizzled in Maple Syrup.

"Um babe?" Marcel said looking at the maple syrup all around their new lover mouth.

"Yeah?" Replied an oblivious Nogla as the boys soon looked at him with Lust clear in their eyes.

"You have ah...?"

"What is it?"

"Uh, let me take care of it!" Marcel said licking the maple syrup off of Nogla face before staring into Nogla eyes. Nogla finally got the silent message as he looked at his new lover's surrounding him in their new room.

"That's it round fucking two", Nogla said putting the tray on the ground and pulling the guys into bed with him, Nogla couldn't of been more happy in his life now that he felt completed with his new lovers.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonnah here! All credit goes to @KissezForDaHoes for writing this smut.
> 
> If your wondering why I been giving her prompts because I have a load of them xD.
> 
> I have like maybe 10-15 prompts to do and I needed the help bad ^3^.
> 
> I can still take prompts but it will probably be a while because of school, prom, color guard tryouts, and just not having enough time.
> 
> Lonnah out


	27. Going my own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Nogla x Terroriser x Lui x Basically x Cartoonz
> 
> Prompt: A prompt! :) PolyBBS where Delirious is getting stressed, getting everything done in the house ( Cleaning up, doing laundry, grocery shopping) with only Mini trying to help. Finally he finishes cleaning everything. Comes downstairs to a mess & some boys play fighting & throwing things around. Del is completely done, goes upstairs & packs a suit case. Mini's freaking out a bit, trying to get him to stay, but Del just gives him a kiss & leaves in an uber. The rest reactions?Will they get him back?
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with them all

~~~~

Upstairs working their asses off, Delirious cleaned the whole house. From cooking breakfast, laundry, shopping for more groceries, and mowing the yard. Now Delirious and Mini ( Who saw his lover needed help ) are now upstairs cleaning and making up the beds from this morning. " Finally, " sighed Delirious looking around the now cleaned room of the biggest bedroom in the house. Catching his breath he raised off the ground standing with his hands on his hips. " Mini are you almost done? " yelled Delirious getting silence for a moment. " Almost! " yelled the male from another room. Delirious gathered the cleaning supplies he used putting it in the laundry basket. Picking up the basket he walked to the door with a sigh. Balancing the basket on one knee, he opened the door with his unoccupied hand. He walked through the open door going into the room where his lover was cleaning. " Need help? " asked Delirious standing the doorway with the basket on his hips. Mini had on a White tee shirt with a pair of baggy Black pants. He had a head band in his hair to keep the Brown curls from his eyes. Mini turned away from his cleaning to see his restless boyfriend. Delirious wore a Blue plaid shirt with a pair of shorts. He had bags under his Baby Blue eyes with an bandanna wrapped in his hair. " No babe I got it, How about you come sit down till I'm done, " insisted Mini patting the bed for his lover. Setting the basket beside the bed, Delirious walked to the bed and sat on it. " Feels good to sit down for once, " sighed Delirious watching his lover clean the room. After he was done, Mini gently shook Delirious awake. " Baby come on, " whispered Mini kissing the male awake. Delirious mumbled under his breath rubbing his eyes from sleep. " Are you done? " yawned Delirious looking around the now cleaned room. Mini hummed kissing his lovers lips. " Yep! Now we can go downstairs and relax, " cooed Mini holding his hand out for his boyfriend to take. Taking the hand, Delirious walked behind Mini as he lead them downstairs. Walking down the steps they could hear their other lovers laughing and teasing each other.

Delirious and Mini went downstairs only to see the Living room a mess. Moo and Lui were sitting on the floor making a mess with food, Cartoonz and Vanoss were bouncing on the couch not knowing that it was moving, and Terroriser and Basically were peeling off Nogla and Wildcat's clothes throwing them anywhere. There were food and liquid puddles on the carpet floor, Clothes scattered everywhere, and most of all the furniture was moved away from their original spot. " What the- " Mini was cut off by an angry Delirious. " FUCK! " roared Delirious watching as the guys freeze from the angry scream. The group looked where Mini had his eyes wide open with his mouth agape with Delirious steaming with angry eyes. " DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO FUCKING CLEAN THIS ROOM WITH NO FUCKING HELP AT ALL!? " growled Delirious looking between the boys. " Delly.." muttered Mini rubbing Delirious's arm. Delirious turned to Mini taking breaths calming his voice so he doesn't yell at his lover. " I'm sorry Mini but I need an break, " whispered Delirious walking up the stairs. The 9 men stood in silence hearing movement from upstairs. Coming down the stairs Delirious had a Brown luggage in his hand. " I can't take this, " cried Delirious with fresh tears running down his face. Mini walked after his lover telling him we could work this out. " I-I need some time alone, " whimpered Delirious closing the door with a bang. The guys looked at the scene happening in front of them. " Mini? " asked Vanoss shutting his moth as he saw his lover breath hard with his fist clenched in a tight grip.

" LOOK WHAT YOU ASSHOLES DID NOW!? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD DELIRIOUS HAD WORKED CLEANING AFTER OUR MESSES WHEN HE ALREADY DID BEFORE! " screeched Mini opening the door where his upset lover left. The others just stayed silent not wanting to say something out of misplace. " WHY ARE YOU GUYS QUIET NOW?! HUH? " asked Mini with blazing eyes turning to his lovers with tears running down his cheek. " Mini- " Moo was cut off by Mini growling. " Don't Mini me Brock! " seethed Mini glaring holes at the group standing in front of him. " You guys are gonna go find Delirious or so help me I will tear you a new asshole and stuff it so far down your throats! " growled Mini walking up the steps not taking another glance at his boys. Scared from their smaller lovers threat the boys set off to find their Baby Blue eyed lover. They walked down the street calling their lovers name. " Where could he be? " asked Lui with a worried look on his face. They heard distinct crying from the park in front of them. " Shit, I forget he comes here when he was sad or depressed, " grunted Cartoonz lead with the others following him. Walking to the sound of crying, they say Delirious on the bench with his luggage beside him. " Maybe I overreacted a little, " whimpered the boy on the bench rubbing his puffy red eyes. Moo couldn't stand the site of his upset lover, running to the boy wrapping his arms around his waist mumbling apologizes from left to right. " M-Moo!? W-what are you doing here? " stuttered Delirious looking at his teary eyed boyfriend. Moo didn't say anything just tighten his grip on Delirious.

" I'm so sorry Delirious, " said Moo with tears rolling down his cheek. Delirious looked at his crying lover with a smile on his face. " It's OK Moo, Don't cry, " cooed Delirious wrapping his arms around Moo's neck. Delirious saw the others beckoning them to him. The pair unwrapped their limbs from the other with a smile on their face. " Thank you for accepting my apology, For now on I will help you, " sniffled Moo rubbing his red eyes. Delirious kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you, " muttered Delirious watching as his other lovers came closer to them. " Delly..." Lui started but was cut off by a choked sob. Delirious looked at Lui opening his arms letting the small male sob in his chest. " It's all good Lui, I forgive you all, " said Delirious closing his eyes feeling the heat of his lovers crowd around him. Apolpgigies and Promises were floating int he air to Delirious as the Baby Blue eyed male smiled. " I see you made up, " said a soft but stern voice. The group looked at Mini as Delirious smiled. " Did you threaten them? " asked Delirious looking at his too innocent lover. " Maybe~ " cooed Mini walking to the group picking up Moo to sit in his lap. There they sat on the bench enjoying the peaceful silence on the park making vows to Delirious. They kept their vows helping around the house when it was cleaning day.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! I know these are out of order but Meh. xD
> 
> I just realized I finished this before going to school!
> 
> There you have it, another One shot down :)
> 
> Lonnah out~


	28. Smut 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Moo x Terroriser x Basically x Mini x Wildcat x Nogla x Lui x Cartoonz
> 
> Prompt: Can I make a request?
> 
> Evan has been talking alot with one of his other friends (with calling, texting or even just hagging out)and hasn't been really paying attention to the others. What happens when they all get jealous especially Delirious? And Delirious tries to get Evans attention away from the friend to him with some smexy time ;)
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, Hard to keep up with the little ones~

~~~~~~~

" I can't believe you still remember that! " squealed Vanoss laughing while he talks on the phone he been with everyday of this week. The guys sat in front of the T.V half watching it as they listen to their lover speak on the phone. " How long has he been on the phone? " groaned Wildcat slumping on the couch throwing his hands on the back of the couch. Lui sighed as he put his hand under his chin looking everywhere across the room. " 24/7, " answered the bored boy looking back at his pacing lover. They heard a car engine outside roaring in the driveway. " Delirious is home! " cheered Mini racing to the door with Moo and Basically behind him. Terroriser laughed at his lovers, walking to the door opening it for the male. Cartoonz got off the couch helping his struggling lover with the bags. " Thanks! " exclaimed Delirious walking in getting in a hug crowd with Moo, Mini, and Basically. " Welcome home Delly! " gleamed Basically kissing him on the temple.

Delirious giggled giving each a kiss on the cheek with a wide smile. Wildcat slid off the couch dragging Lui by the arm to Delirious. Greeting his lovers one by one he notice he was missing someone. " Where is Vanoss? " asked Delirious looking between his lovers with a questioning face. He notice that their face dropped from happiness to bored. " Just talking on the phone with the same guy, " sighed Cartoonz joining in the conversation. " Still? " asked Delirious tilting his head to the side. Nogla nodded his head pointing to their talking lover. " Every since you left he was still on the phone, " muttered Nogla shaking his head as Vanoss leaned his head back and laughed at whatever the person said on the phone. Delirious leaned his head to the side to look at his pacing lover. " That's a long ass time for being on the phone, " said Delirious putting down the groceries he had in his hand on the floor. " Maybe you can talk him out of hit, " suggested Wildcat picking up the two bags on the floor.

" Maybe... " mumbled Delirious turning his back to the them looking at the open door. " I still have groceries in the car, " said Delirious looking back at them pointing outside. The guys raised their hand up high screaming as the raced to the car to unload the rest of the groceries. Laughing at his silly lovers, he walked slowly to his talkative boyfriend. " Vanoss? " asked Delirious tapping the man on the shoulder. Vanoss turned around with a smile on his face holding his index finger in Delirious's face. " Hold on a second Tom, Del just came back, " said Vanoss into the phone laying it against his chest. " Welcome home babe, " greeted the man in the Red jacket kissing Delirious on the lips. Delirious hummed pulling away from the kiss. " The others have been telling me you haven't got off the phone ever since I left, " said Delirious wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. " Can we talk about this later, " groaned Vanoss looking down at his chest to his phone. " No, you can talk later. " said Delirious looking at Vanoss with stern Baby Blue eyes.

Vanoss whined looking between his lover and his phone. " Delirious please! " pleaded Vanoss bringing his phone from his chest between their staring contest. Delirious didn't budge, just stared at his lover with stern eyes. Vanoss whimpered with sweating starting to form. " Sorry babe, " said Vanoss urgently whisking away from Delirious running up the stairs with his phone to his ear. " That bastard, " grunted Delirious following Vanoss with his eyes while he disappeared from site. " Delirious we got all the bags! " shouted Nogla with a shout from Wildcat " They were fucking heavy! ". Delirious stood their looking at the stairs. " That bastard wanted to talk on the phone instead of his face, " said Delirious with a straight face. " Don't be surprised, he didn't greet anyone else, " said Lui giving the heavy bag to Cartoonz walking to Delirious wrapping an arm around his shoulder. " Well after this he want be talking on the phone, " said Delirious with a seducing voice that made Lui have shivers run down his spine.

" What are you going to do? " asked Lui as he watched Delirious walk up the stairs with a smirking face. " Oh just a little show~ " purred the smirking boy disappearing upstairs. Going into the room on the right, he opened the door walking to the closet with a pep in his step. He pulled out an special piece of clothing just for occasions like this. " Maybe this will get him off his phone for a while unlike Cartoonz, " said Delirious with a mischievous glint in his eyes with a bright wide smile. Putting on the piece of special clothing, he walked to the bedside bed opening the drawer getting out a bottle of lube. " Save some time, " hummed Delirious squeezing some in his hands getting in position on his back spreading his legs. He rubbed his slick fingers on his hole groaning as he teased the gasping hole. Sticking one of the wet fingers in him, he kept his moans at a medium not wanting the others to come see him. Gritting his teeth as he stuck another finger in him. Biting his lips as he scissored himself he fluttered his eyes close as he panted.

Deciding that was enough for being stretched he, squeezed more lube on his hands pumping his throbbing cock. Giving the skin some pumps and squeezes he opened his eyes getting off the bed walking to the room where his lover was." Sorry man! You know how Delly can be sometimes, " said Vanoss sitting on the bed laying back with one arm behind his head. After walking up the stairs he didn't dare look back because he knew he would be in trouble when you dismiss the mother of the group. He ran into a vacant room locking the door just in case Delirious was following. " Do you know why he was staring at you with a stern look? " asked Tom through the phone. Vanoss sighed closing his eyes. " I been on the phone from the time he left to the time he came back, " said the man laying on the bed. " Do you blame him? " chuckled Tom getting an laugh from Vanoss. He didn't notice that the door open with a silhouette smirking at his form with a key in his hand. " I know I-, " Vanoss was cut off by some weight straddling his waist. Moving the phone from his ear, he saw Delirious in Baby Blue lingerie with a lust filled smile.

( Sorry guys I was too lazy to describe this ;_; Please don't get angry. Also imagine it Baby Blue instead of Pink! )

Vanoss stared at his lover with his mouth wide open and Tom asking if Vanoss was still there. Putting the phone back to his ear he stuttered. " I-I'm going to have to call you b-back! ". Ending the call he tossed the phone on the floor hipping his clad wearing lover. " Finally got off the phone? " asked Delirious rocking his hips getting a groan from Vanoss. Vanoss gripped Delirious's hips looking his lover up and down. " Why wouldn't I get off when I have a sexy ass on top of me? " husked the male rubbing his lover's hips. Being the little tease that he is, Delirious put his hands on both sides of Vanoss's head leaning down to his ears blowing air on his ears. Groaning from the cool air he gripped his lovers hips tighter. " When I tried to talk to you a minute ago you ignore me but when i'm in something different that shows skin you hang up, " whispered Delirious sucking on the ear using one of his hands to trail down to his lovers jacket unzipping it slipping his hand up the shirt. Vanoss shivered as the cold hand played with his hard buds.

" Delly~ " moaned Vanoss turning his head to capture Delirious's lips. Delirious moved away in time to kiss Vanoss's cheek sucking on his neck. Vanoss let out an yelp, closing his eyes as his lingerie lover teased him. " Why are you teasing me! " groaned Vanoss opening his eyes as his lover left a wet spot on his neck sitting up slipping his other hand under the shirt. Vanoss raised on his elbows helping Delirious to take off his shirt. Getting off his waist to the side right side of his body. " Maybe because you deserve it~ teased Delirious bending down kissing the Tan torso all the way down to the hem of his Black pants. Delirious unbuckled the pants slowly giving Vanoss slow palming to his clad erection. Vanoss gripped the sheets as Delirious pulled his pants off with his teeth slipping his hand in his boxers pumping the hard cock. " Someone's is horny~ " teased Delirious pulling the boxers down with the pants yanking them off of Vanoss's ankles. " No fair babe! you still have cloths on, " whined the naked man rubbing his hand on Delirious's clad ass squeezing it time to time.

" I only need to take off my panties, " replied Delirious swallowing Vanoss whole as the latter gripped the Brown hair moaning his lovers name. " DELIRIOUS! " grunted Vanoss gripping his lovers hair tighter as he cupped his balls as he sucked the head of his cock and pumping the base. Delirious hummed sending vibrations up Vanoss's heated erection making him moan louder. With a wet pop off the erection, Delirious replaced his mouth with his hands. " Don't alert the others baby~ " purred Delirious pumping his lover amused at how crazy he makes Vanoss. Vanoss squirmed as Delirious pumps got faster by the minute. Smiling at his squirming lover Delirious reached his lips kissing them passionately. Fighting for dominance was hard for Vanoss as Delirious pumped him letting Delirious win the battle breaking the kiss off with a string of saliva. " I'm coming! " shouted Vanoss as he shot his seed in Delirious's hand panting. Delirious hummed bending down sucking the rest of the cum from the leaking head.

Vanoss turned his head to the side moaning as his lover cleaned him. " Wasn't that fun? " cooed Delirious hovering over Vanoss unclipping the strap connected to the panties. Vanoss tried to catch his breath from the orgasm as his lover took some of his lingerie off. He felt himself get hard again as he pulled the panties off seeing lubricant in the middle. " Someone must prepared themselves before coming to greet me, " gasped Vanoss as he gripped his lovers hips as he sat straight down on his hard erection. " Save some time, " groaned Delirious adjusting to the size of the member. Rocking his hips to get the feeling a little as he bent down capturing Vanoss on the lips. Fighting for dominance the second go around Vanoss had the upper hand as Delirious got familiar to the size. " Fuck, " groaned Delirious breaking from the kiss leaning straight putting his hands on Vanoss's chest as he bounced. Helping his lover, he put his hands underneath Delirious's legs lifting him as he bounced.

" Your so big! " moaned Delirious leaning his back with his mouth agape. " Your still tight somehow, " groaned Vanoss thrusting his hips in Delirious's bounces getting the same rhythm. The pair moaned the other name grabbing a hold of anything to keep the steady and ground. " I'm going to cum! " panted Delirious feeling his climax coming. Vanoss raised his body up slamming Delirious on his cock. " Let's cum together, " growled Vanoss hitting Delirious's prostate as the latter moaned his name loudly gripping his shoulders. As their got faster, harder, and sloppy the pair was a mess with sweat running down their bodies. Vanoss slammed Delirious on his lap as he filled his lover with his White seed moaning. Delirious took hard breaths as he shot his cum in the air splattering on Vanoss's stomach. Lifting off his lovers soften member,Delirious laid on top of his panting lover catching his breath. " Would you rather still be on the phone? " asked Delirious looking up at his lover. " I would rather have a round two, " replied Vanoss flipping them over with him on top and Delirious underneath him. " Can I at least catch my breath? " laughed Delirious as Vanoss nipped at his neck. " You didn't give me option when you stormed your sexy ass in here, " muttered Vanoss marking Delirious. Delirious wrapped his arms around his neck leaning his head to the side giving his lover all the space he need to leave marks.

~~~~~


	29. Don't get your boxers in a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Mini x Terroriser x Wildcat x Moo x Basically x Lui x Nogla
> 
> Prompt: Hey Idk if I'm aloud to ask? But can I do a request??? If I am can we have the guys waking up to find mini gone and they all assume he's been kidnapped and they start each going over the memories of when they first met him or when they first fell in love and then all of a sudden Mini returns only to say that he forgot something or he went to go see an old friend like SilentDroidd or someone else or something stupid to make they guys think that they overacted...???
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with them all

~~~~~~~~

Mini groaned as he woke up between his lovers. He rubbed his Doe Brown eyes lifting himself off Vanoss's chest. The movement stirred his larger lover scrunching his face relaxing when he was comfortable again. Mini giggled silently looking over his over lovers. Nogla at the end with Moo in his arms. Nogla had his face buried in Moo's neck as the latter curled into a ball with his legs tangled with Basically. Basically was hand-in-hand with Terroriser as they both laid on their stomachs facing each other. Terroriser's arm was across Vanoss's chest as the the said man was gripping Mini's hips. Mini pushed Lui's bangs out of his face as he laid on top of Cartoonz. Cartoonz hand an arm around Lui's waist as he had the other arm intertwined with Delirious. Delirious was between Cartoonz and Wildcat.

Wildcat was the last the end clinging to Delirious's arm as his legs was sprawled out on top of Delirious's legs. " We have got to get better sleeping arrangements, " muttered Mini wiggling out of Vanoss's grip slow not wanting to wake him. Crawling out the bed quietly and carefully, Mini unplugged his phone from one of the many outlets in the room. He checked his phone for notifications to see mostly Twitter and one message from Droidd. " Wonder what he wants? " thought Mini tapping the messaging app. He read over the message walking out the room closing the door quietly. He went to one of the vacant rooms to pick out clothes to put on for the day. " Morning, " beamed Mini putting the phone to his ear as he got his clothes ready. " Morning to you too, " said Droidd over the phone with a excited voice.

" I saw your text and yes! " said Mini cheering not so loud to wake his lovers. " What time do you want to me? " asked Droidd with a questioning voice. " Give me 5 minutes tops, " said Mini taking his clothes and phone in the bathroom closing the door behind him. " See you then! " said Droidd hanging up. Mini set his phone down on the bathroom counter and stripped. He turned the shower on to heat it up as he took off his glasses folding them putting them next to his phone as he got into the shower. Finishing his business in the bathroom he went to the laundry room to drop off his wet towel and dirty clothes. He picked up his wallet and keys to one of the cars closing the door with a pep in his step. He opened the door putting the keys back into the bowl. " Starbucks is just down the street I can walk, " said Mini closing the door taking $2o dollars out his wallet also leaving that in the bowl too.

Waking up with hair sticking up, Nogla yawned rolling on his back covering his eyes. " Looks like I'm the only one up, " thought grunting from the cold floor to his bare feet. Taking a breath, he pushed himself up rubbing his face. He stretched his arms over his head yawning yet once again smacking his lips. Seeing clearly without the blurriness, he looked at his other lovers noticing Mini wasn't there. " Mini? " whispered Nogla getting up from the bed. Not getting an reply from the male he called, he walked to the door leaving it open. Walking down the hall calling his boyfriends name made Nogla feel panic for not getting nothing from his lover not even the slightest sound. Checking over the house to make sure he didn't miss no spots, Nogla ran up the stairs jumping on the bed startling his other lovers. " MINI IS MISSING! " yelled Nogla with wide eyes. " Missing? " asked a sleepy Lui rubbing his eyes of sleep.

" YES MISSING! " shouted Nogla scooting off the bed going to his phone unplugging it. " Maybe he is in the backyard, " suggest Cartoonz yawning. " I checked there! " snapped Nogla sending Mini a message hopefully getting one back, but he didn't. " Nogla calm down, " said Delirious in a soft voice moving from the middle of Cartoonz and Wildcat, much to his dislike. " Delly, I have checked everywhere. " said Nogla following after the Baby Blue eyed male flailing his arms around. " Everywhere? " asked Delirious turning around to face Nogla. " Yes everywhere! The rooms, backyard, kitchen, bathroom, and the front yard! " yelled the panic man. Delirious grabbed Nogla's jaw caressing his cheek kissing the opposite cheek. " I would know if he would have left or been kidnapped, " said Delirious releasing his lovers jaw walking down he stairs with him trailing behind him.

Delirious took his time walking to the T.V turning it to the News. Walking to the windows with the small lamp desk beside it, he noticed that Mini's wallet was their. " That's strange, usually he would take his wallet when he is out. " said Delirious feeling a bubble of worry in his stomach. Nogla walked were Delirious stood looking down at the bowl. " When I was down here his wallet wasn't there, " said Nogla feeling panic again. Before Delirious could come up with response he was interrupted by his lover yelling. " Since he was kidnapped, they thought he would need his wallet, " cried out Nogla grabbing Delirious by the shoulders shaking the smaller male. Delirious was starting to believe what his taller lover has been saying but reminder himself that it was one last test to determine that he was really kidnapped or not. " Driveway, " said Delirious getting out of Nogla's grip opening the door walking around the corner to see all the cars still in the same place they left them.

Nogla walked to the doorway looking at Delirious's frozen form. " Delly? " asked Nogla walking to his lover. " They are still here, " whispered Delirious not looking at his lover. Standing in silence with the sun beating down their backs, they just looked at all the cars in the driveway. Without no calmness, Delirious ran into the house upstairs where his lazy lovers laid in a different position. " NOGLA WAS RIGHT! MINI IS REALLY MISSING! " yelled Delirious burst opening the door startling his lovers out of his sleep again. " Was his wallet missing? " asked Moo getting up from the bed walking to Delirious. Delirious shook his head no with a look of panic on his face. " Was the cars still on tact? " asked Lui walking to the pair with worry on his face. Delirious shook his head yes confirming that the cars were still there. Lui and Moo pushed past Delirious running down the stairs to check over every place. " Where could Mini have gone too? " asked Basically walking to the door leaning on the wall next to it. Delirious shrugged his shoulders back away as Lui and Moo came back into the room.

" Where could he be!? " asked Lui hugging Delirious around the waist hiding his head in his lovers chest. " I don't know Lui, " sighed Delirious rubbing his hands through his hair. Nogla came back into the room with a dejected look on his face. " I remember when we first told Mini that we love him, " chuckled Nogla thinking back as it was just yesterday when they confessed one by one making the boy blush as a Cherry. " He couldn't look at us without blushing, " giggled Wildcat putting his legs on the side of the bed. " He need Delirious to tell us everything, " giggled Moo moving to Delirious's side wrapping his arms around his neck. They laughed at the memory calming down when Terroriser remembered another memory. " Remember when Mini was standing in the middle of the street when it was crowd yelling where his boyfriends were and people were looking at him weirdly? " asked Terroriser getting a loud wheezed from Wildcat. " HA! That women was scared to ask what they looked like, " said Vanoss crawling to the end of the bed. The guys yelled out their memories of Mini. What they didn't know was the front door to the house opened. Walking up the stairs noticed by his lovers.

The door opened startling his lovers with Mini sucking a straw through a Starbucks cup. " What are you guys talking about? " asked the male in the doorway kicking off his shoes crawling on the bed. The others stared at their lover as he sipped his coffee happily. " We thought-, " said Nogla cutting himself off laying back on the bed groaning. Mini looked at Nogla quizzically with his head tilted to the side. " Thought I what? " asked Mini looking at his other lovers for the answer. The boys sat in silence, the only sound throughout the room was the echos of Mini's sips. " We thought you were kidnapped or you were in trouble, " sheepishly said Terroriser pulling Mini in his lap. Mini giggled at his boyfriends overreaction. " Nope! Just went to get some Starbucks with Droidd, " said the male getting more groans and embarrassing blushes from his lovers.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for no updates, I have had a busy week :)
> 
> Updates should be getting better next week when I'm out of school for Spring Break :3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this requests from others
> 
> Lonnah out~


	30. Chilled x Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Delirious x Chilled
> 
> Prompt: We're secretly dating and you look so good and everyone is trying to pick you up and I can only sit in the corner and seethe while people give me concerned looks. Please? Thank you very much, my fair lady!
> 
> If you don't like this pairing, then don't read until the next update :)

~~~~~~~

In Brooklyn High School the bell rung for lunchtime. Students were filing out of their classrooms going to the bathroom, locker, cafeteria, outside, or just to stay in the rooms to eat their packed lunch. Walking in their assigned groups, the students sat where their table were. You had split groups. The athletic group: Cheerleaders, Jocks, Soccer team, Baseball, and Volleyball. The gamers: Derp Crew, Banana Bus Crew, Creatures and VenturianTale. The rest of the groups were Emo, Goth, Nerds, Delinquents, and the unimportant people. The cafeteria was filled with gossip, laughing, and other sounds the teachers hate to hear from the loud students. Some teachers had to patrol the cafeteria since fights have broken out between groups.

The teachers had bored looks as they watched the students upset that their own lunch time was cut short because the brats couldn't handle the responsibility to take care of themselves instead of having teachers watching them like parents. More students piled in as the bell rung for the second time to call for lunch. A male teacher had to get between to males from different groups to stop arguing and sit down. " We need an promotion or a raise, " muttered the teacher walking back to the wall where the other teachers leaned against the White and Black tiled walls. He got nods, thumbs and mumbling as a agreement.

Chilled's P.O.V

I sat with my group, The Derp Crew table in the cafeteria looking over at the Banana Buss Crew table seething with anger. I watched as my secret lover Delirious, laugh at some stupid joke Wildcat said. He wore his signature Baby Blue hoodie with a pair of Black pants and a pair of Black Jays. He had Cyan colored eyes with a bright smile. I smiled dreamily as I stared at my boyfriend. " Stalking again I see~ " teased a voice to my right. I turned to the voice looking at Smarty in the eyes. He was smirking with a mischievous smile on his face. " Thinking of your boyfriend? " asked Smarty looking where Delirious sat. The crew knew about Delirious and I. They caught us behind the school with Delirious on his back to the wall with me hovering over him with both arms on the side of his head. " No! " I quickly replied looking over where Smarty was staring at. Delirious was throwing grapes in Vanoss's mouth as the latter leaned on him. Gritting my teeth not wanting to get any attention from the others or the people in the cafeteria, I looked down at my Ham Sandwich Delirious made this morning.

" Are you sure~ " teased Ze on my left fluttering his eye lashes at me. I growled shoving my hand in his face to get out of my personal bubble. " If your so jealous of your friends boyfriend, than go over there. " said Galm. I stared over at the Banana Bus Crew table watching it with narrow eyes watching as the others flirted with my man. " Maybe your right, " I said looking at the others pulling my legs put of the closed space from underneath the table. " That a boy! " cheered Smarty patting me on the back as I got out of my seat. " You guys don't mind me bringing him over here do you? " I asked nervously looking between the guys. " Of course not! " said Ze waving off his hand. " Delirious is always welcome, especially when he cooks dinner, " said Galm looking at the table catching Delirious's eyes waving at the boy. I saw my boyfriend wave back at Galm taking a glimpse at me with that bright smile. " Go man! " encouraged Ze pushing me towards the Banana Bus table. Taking a breath, I walked to the table with confidence and a bit of nervousness.

Taking a breath of air I greeted my lover. " Hey Delly! " I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He jumped from the unexpected hug, turning his head. " Hey babe! " he beamed removing Vanoss from his side standing up to fully hug me. We kissed on the lips pulling away when the smallest of the group catcalled for us. " I see you Del! " shouted the squeaker of the group. " So this is the guy you were talking about? " asked Wildcat looking at me up and down as he inspecting me. " Yup! " shrieked Delirious kissing me on the cheek. " Don't hurt him or so god help me you won't see the next sun rise, " threaten Vanoss staring into my eyes with his shaded eyes. Even with the shades he still intimated me. " I wouldn't a fly! " I yelled with a nervous laugh. I blush in embarrassment as they laughed at me as Delirious smacked Vanoss side the head with his hand. " Shut the fuck up, " said Delirious hitting Wildcat in the back as he yelped from the hit. " Let's go to your table, " insisted Delirious picking up his things walking to our table greeting Ze, Galm, and Smarty with me smiling as I sat down in the same spit pulling him in my lap.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the roll! 2 updates in one day.
> 
> I know they aren't in order but I'm just writing the first request I see :3
> 
> So don't worry if Your request hasn't been posted
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Lonnah out


	31. Fighting doesn't solve everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Nogla x Lui x Cartoonz x Basically x Moo x Mini x Wildcat x Terroriser x Vanoss x Delirious
> 
> Prompt: A Poly!BBS? The guys playing hide and seek outside, Mini, Delirious, and Lui go to hide to together while the others scatter. Vanoss is it? Anyone can be. But! Min, Del, and Lui get lost on the woods. It's getting dark and cold, they begin to fight and it's just not fun anymore... There are noises that are not their lovers and everything looks the same. (Fighting can be physical?)
> 
> P.s Sorry If I miss someone, I can't remember all the cutiepies~

~~~~~~~

Sitting inside the just the right temperature house 9 men were sitting around the T.V. " Where did Lui go? " asked Basically waking up from his nap noticing his was in Nogla's lap instead of leaning on Lui's shoulders. " I think he went upstairs, " said Delirious running his hands through Terroriser's hair as the latter purred in his lap. Basically got up from the couch stretching his arms above his head rising his shirt letting his lovers get a glimpse of his skin. " I want a certain piece of Chocolate~ " purred Wildcat with a seducing smile as his lover look his way with a blush. " Not today! My ass still hurts from yesterday, " groaned the male rubbing his hands on his sore ass. Vanoss winked at him as Delirious, Mini, and Moo laughed at their embarrassed lover. " I can go get the pillow if you want, " said Mini getting up from the couch running away from Basically as he chased him out the room into the kitchen. " I swear to god, if you too don't stop roughhousing in the kitchen no sex for a month! " threaten Delirious looking at the kitchen entrance. It was silent after the threat outburst Delirious made.

They heard a squeak as Mini and Basically walked back into the living room. Basically had a smile on his face as Mini had a blush on his. " What happen? " asked Moo watching his lovers come back to the couch not saying a word. " Oh nothing~ " cooed Basically kissing Moo on the forehand before sitting back beside Nogla. Mini walked slower with his blush getting redder. " Mini what's wrong? " asked Delirious looking at his lover as he awkwardly walked to them. " N-Nothing! " stuttered Mini sitting back on the ground between Cartoonz's legs. Giving his lover one more questioning glace, Delirious continued rubbing his hand in Terroriser's hair. " Guys! " said a squeaker voice from behind them starling the males on the couch. They turned to see Lui behind them with a pair of sun shades on top head. " Where have you been? " asked Cartoonz looking at the small male. Lui gave his lovers a smile sliding his shades on his eyes. " Outside since it's a lovely day, " said the male walking to them going around the couch to stand in front of the T.V. " Move out the way Lui, " said Wildcat leaning from side to side to catch a glimpse of the show.

" No! We need some fresh air, " insisted Lui pointing to the door. " We have all the air we need in this house, " said Terroriser jumping in the conversation waking from his nap. " Yeah but it doesn't have sunshine, plus we can find something to do outside! " beamed the small male with a smile. " Can we wait till it gets cooler? " asked Mini taking Cartoonz's phone away. Cartoonz let out an scream from his baby being taken away from him. " I told you to stay off of it 24/7, " said Mini getting up putting it in the drawer locking it with the lock he carried around just for Cartoonz. Lui frowned as his lovers ignoring the hot sunny day they are wasting with just sitting here watching T.V all day, But he knows a certain lover that everyone will chase after once he had him in his grasp. " Delirious~ " cooed Lui looking at Delirious with a innocent smile. Delirious froze from that too innocent voice. " Yes? " asked Delirious cautiously looking down not wanting to meet Lui's graze. " Can you look at me for a minute babe? " asked Lui with a calm voice walking to his lover with slow steps. Delirious could feel sweat forming from his forehand.

" I-I'm kinda busy! " nervously said Delirious looking up through his lashes seeing a familiar Red jacket in his view. He felt two fingers raise his chin to see his smirking lover with a glint in his eyes. " Was that so bad~ " cooed Lui kissing his lovers lips in a passionate kiss. The others sat watching as Lui worked magic on Delirious. Breaking from the kiss with a string of saliva connected with their tongues, Lui asked Delirious a question with a slow, deep, silky voice. " Would you like to come outside with me? " as he backed away from his lover holding out his hand for him to take. Dazed and kind of aroused, Delirious moved Terroriser off his lap taking his hand walking with his head lean on his shoulders as the latter wrapped his arm around his waist. Walking to the kitchen Lui stopped and turned to their shocked lovers. " I hope you take notes, " said Lui whisking his lover through the kitchen closing the door with a slam. The others sat in silence wondering what just happen. " Fuck man, Lui had Delirious like a puddle in his hands. " whispered Mini still staring at the kitchen entrance.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm going outside, " said Vanoss getting up from the couch putting his own shades on his eyes heading the same way where the other pair went. The others didn't wait any longer and ran after their lover to the hot and sunny day.Standing outside the park looking around with confused faces, 10 men were squinting their eyes from the sunshine beaming above them. " Were outside, What now? " asked Nogla covering his eyes lifting his hand where he could see. " Um..., " said Lui pursing his lips looking around. They were sitting on the couch in the cool house until Lui complained about being bored. He suggested to go outside and get some air. They couldn't compete with the puppy eyes and trembling lip so they went outside. " How about Hide n Seek? " suggested Moo with a shrug of his shoulders. The boys gave nods or " OK's " as an answer. " I'll count, " volunteered Vanoss walking to a near tree turning his back to his lovers. Counting down to 10, the others scrambled to find a hiding spot. Lui grabbed Delirious and Mini by the wrist running off into the woods behind a bush.

Watching as Basically ran with Wildcat behind him yelling for him to find a spot for them. Moo climbed a tree with the help of Cartoonz. Terroriser and Nogla were running away from Vanoss as he chased the pair. " Nogla fall so I can get away! " yelled Terroriser to his lover. " Fuck that! " shouted Nogla back gaining speed pasting his lover running to the left with a sharp turn. Terroriser screamed as Vanoss got closer to him. " Welcome to my side babe, " cooed Vanoss as he grabbed Terroriser by the waist. The male groaned hitting his lover in the chest. " Yeah yeah yeah, " muttered Terroriser pointing to a tree where Moo sat looking down at Terroriser with a glaring stare. " There goes Moo, " said the male walking around the tree where Cartoonz sat with his back against the tree on his phone. " Found Toonz, " stated Terroriser grabbing his lovers hand dragging him along the ground. " Four down, 5 more to go. " said Vanoss walking right past the bush were Delirious, Lui, and Mini. " Be quiet! " whispered Mini covering his giggling lovers mouth as the 4 of their lovers went somewhere else.

" We need to move just in case they come back, " whispered Mini rolling his eyes playfully at his silly lovers taking them by the wrist running deeper in the woods. Giggling as they ran they didn't notice the woods was getting darker every step they took. Stopping by a tree, Delirious leaned on the bark taking a breath. " I think we lost them, " said Delirious looking around the woods. " No shit Sherlock, " said Lui with a playful look. " We are in the dark woods after all! " beamed Lui freezing at his last words. " Dark woods!? " shrieked Lui looking around the woods with panic. " Don't worry Lui, we went this way..." said Mini trailing off as everything some how turned the same. " WE ARE LOST!? " shouted Lui looking at his lovers with full panic. " Babe calm down, yelling isn't helping right now, " said Delirious calmly putting his hand on Lui's arm. Being in the panic state, Lui yanked his arm away from Delirious. " CALM! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE CALM IN A TIME LIKE THIS!? " growled Lui staring at Delirious with blazing eyes. Mini stood to the side with his hand on his arm not wanting to get involved with the situation.

Delirious stared at his lover with emotionless eyes. Hearing a loud smack against skin startled Mini. Lui put his hand on his cheek. " YOU DUMBASS HOW MANY PEOPLE THAT GOT STRANDED PANICKED TRYING TO FIND A WAY!? THEY HAD TO CALM THEMSELVES AND STRATEGIC A PLAN FOR US TO GET OUT OF THE MESS! " snapped Delirious growling glaring at Lui. Lui had tears welled in his eyes looking down at the ground in embarrassment. " I-I'm sorry Delly, " stuttered Lui twiddling with his hands. Delirious smiled pulling Lui in his arms. " It's alright you were just panicking, " hummed Delirious looking where Mini stood awkwardly. " Come on, " said Delirious smiling as Mini ran to him hiding his face in his chest. They trio stood in silence only to jump from growling from the rustling bushes. They heard a howl in the distance with the ground vibrating. They looked everywhere for the sound or the ' something ' in the bushes, but couldn't see anything. As the sound got closer they huddled together looking around. Lui closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Mini and Delirious.

Shaking from hearing the noises getting closer to them, Lui opened his eyes looking around with one eye open. Making a circle around them were a pack of wolves with sharp teeth. Moo whimpered holding his lovers tighter as the leader of the pack charged at them. As the other wolves come charging towards them, the leader knocked Moo away from his lovers with spit dropping on his face. " Wake up Lui! " said the wolf. Moo looked confused for a minute. " Did you just talk? " asked Lui looking at the growling dog. " Wake up! Wake up! " repeated the wolf pawing his face. " WAKE THE FUCK UP MOO! " shouted a voice jolting him awake. " What happen? " asked Mini to his left sitting up slowly with his hand over his eyes. " You, Mini, and Delirious passed out from the heat, " said Wildcat squatting down kissing them on the forehead. Groaning from remember seeing the same trees and the same colored wolves surrounding them. " I wanna go home now, " said Lui raising his arms in the air. Picking up his lover bridal style, Wildcat lead the way home with Delirious in Nogla's arms and Mini in Vanoss's arms.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request down! Sorry for the wait guys, today is the last day for tryouts :)
> 
> I'll be writing all day tomorrow just to make up time for this week.
> 
> Lonnah out


	32. Sad #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Poly!BBS
> 
> Prompt: Okay, could you do one where Vanoss is upset but he doesn't tell the others because he feels like he has to be strong for them? If not that's okay, Love your fics by the way
> 
> Prompt: Evan had a secret he's hiding from the boys that has him sneaking out the house at night. The boys get curious 6 one night and follow him to a secret spot deep in the woods where he hides to be by himself. And it ends in hugs kisses and cuddles? c:
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Moo x Mini x Wildcat x Terroriser x Cartoonz x Basically x Lui x Nogla
> 
> P.s. Sorry If I forgot anyone, I can't keep up with them all
> 
> THIS ONESHOT WAS NOT MADE BY ME! GIVE ALL CREDIT TO HAJIME FOR WRITING THIS ONESHOT!
> 
> Thank You :)

~~~~~~~~~

"Yo, Evan!" Wildcat called as he caught up to Vanoss, "What's up?" Vanoss didn't look at Wildcat as he replied and simply continued to walk ahead of the others, "At the moment, just walking." He let out a bit of laughter to make sure Wildcat knew he was joking. Joining in what he thought to be mindless fun, Wildcat stuck up his middle finger to the others behind him, "And we're going so fast too! Catch us if ya can, fuckers!!" The laughter began to fill the air as Delirious and Lui began to run towards Wildcat, racing for first. Instead of running past him, they tackle the tall man to the ground, making sure they had no chance of losing. "Timber!" Nogla called, practically dying of laughter from the comedic scene. Everyone stopped walking in order to catch their breaths from laughing. Everyone except Vanoss. He gave a small smile, but was not having as much fun as his lovers.

Returning home, Vanoss immediately started to head off towards his room. "I'm going to get some editing done," he announced to the others, still never facing any of them directly. "Alright!" Mini exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch. "Doesn't he ever take a break?" Terroriser questioned, following Mini to the couch. "Nope, never. I've never seen him take his eyes off his computer," Basically joked, stealing the remote from Mini. "Well, I mean..." Moo, giggling already at his own pun, spoke up from the kitchen, "They don't call him 'Night Owl' for no reason." Joining their giggling lover in the kitchen, Nogla and Lui began to look through the cupboards for snacks to eat. "Ahhh that was a good one," Nogla chuckled and Lui just shook his head, holding back a smile as he tried to focus on what to get. More laughter resonated from the group of boys as they continued on with their usual goofy antics.

Vanoss turned up the volume in his headphones, drowning out any of the joy he heard from outside his room. He tried his hardest to focus on editing the videos, but all he could think about was how much he loved them all. His lovers, the ones that usually cheered him up, only made him sad to think about now. The familiar snarky remarks from Wildcat, joyous laughter from Delirious, and choppy chuckles from Nogla filled his ears as he continued to watch the video he decided to edit. They were so happy. Feeling the warm tears stream down his face, Vanoss covered his mouth, not wanting to let the others hear his sobs. Why couldn't he be happy like he used to? Why did he have to cry? He can't cry. He must not, for he has to be strong for his lovers. They do so much for him and there's no way he will let them worry. Not over him.

"Hey, are you still awake?" Delirious whispered to Wildcat, sharing a bed with him for the night. "Yeah.." Wildcat turned over to face him. It was the middle of the night now and yet both of the boys were restless. "I'm.... worried," Delirious admitted, chewing his bottom lip. "About Evan?" Receiving a nod from Delirious, Wildcat sighed, "Me too." Delirious sat up and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "He's been so distant lately.." Wildcat nodded this time, sitting up as well. He rested a gentle hand on Delirious's, giving him a sincere look, "Should we go check up on him?" "Yeah..." With that, both of them got out of bed and left the room after Wildcat put on his glasses. They tiptoed down the hall to Vanoss's room, knocking on it gently. When there was no reply, they opened the dooring, seeing as it wasn't locked. "Huh?" Delirious was the first to notice Vanoss was not in the room. Wildcat looked around, trying to find any clue as to where he was. "Where could he be? Oh, maybe he's sleeping with someone else," Answering his own question, Wildcat went around to each room, waking all of his lovers up. No one knew where Vanoss was.

Frantically, everyone searched around the house, calling out Vanoss's name. It was clear that Wildcat and Delirious were not the only ones who noticed Vanoss distancing himself from them. "Where could he be?!" A frustrated Basically tossed the couch cushions on the floor. "EVAAAAAAN??" A tired Nogla slumped around the house with Mini at his side, both rechecking the only areas they thought Vanoss could be. "Guys! Guys, come here!" Moo called from Vanoss's room, looking out the open window. He pointed out to the forest that stretched out behind their home. There was a significant path made that none of them had seemed to notice before. "Do you think...?" Lui dared to ask, even though he knew the truth. "Let's go," Terroriser exclaimed as he leapt out the window onto the grass below. The others soon followed as they worried for their lost lover.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Vanoss watched his breath disappear into the cold air. His eyes held a cold stare, as if emotionless, as he sat against one of the larger trees. He shivered from the cold, but didn't seem to mind. The cold wind nipping at his ears and nose was better than feeling nothing. At least he was feeling something, for anything was better than the loss of emotion he felt inside. Or so he thought.

"Evan! There he is!" Mini was the first to come sprinting to Vanoss. Before he could react, all of his lovers were right there, standing before him. Vanoss tried to wipe his tear-stained face, but was not quick enough. "Evan, were you crying?" Moo dropped to his knees, reaching a hand out to comfort his lover. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Nogla exclaimed, regretting that he didn't dress properly before leaving. "I- No. I-I.... I was just.." Vanoss averted his gaze, trying to talk through his breaking voice. "Do you... Do you not love us anymore? Is that why you've become so distant?" Delirious dared to ask, afraid to hear the answer. "No!" Quickly denying Delirious's accusation, Vanoss looked from each of his lovers, not knowing what to do. "I love you all the same...I promise," Genuinely he did, and everyone knew it. "So, then what's up?" Wildcat kneeled down in front of Vanoss, looking him straight in the eyes. All of them patiently waited as Vanoss finally began to explain. "I.. I don't know. I do love you. I love all of you so..so much, but....but I just don't feel...happy anymore. No, happy isn't the right word. I just don't feel like... myself. My heart feels as though it's not even there, like I'm just a shell of who I used to be." The more Vanoss spoke and let out his emotions, the more his tears dared to fall once more. "I can't explain it..a-and it scares me. I just want things to be the way they used to be. I want to be okay. I don't want to w-worry any of you. I love all of you. I love my job. I love my life, yet....y-yet I'm not happy. Am I not worth anything anymore? Is that it? But, I don't want to lose it all! I don't want to lose any of you! I want to stay with all of you, b-but how can I do that when I can't even keep myself in tact?!" Screeching out the last question, Vanoss broke down into tears. Wildcat quickly pulled Vanoss into a hug and felt his own eyes tear up. "Why, dammit? Why didn't you tell us?" Wildcat asked in his own shaky voice, not really asking for an answer.

Moo and Delirious quickly moved closer to Vanoss, rubbing his back softly and kissing his head. "Evan, it's okay.. It's going to be okay.." Moo reassured him, speaking softly from his right. "Yeah, we're here for you. N-No matter what, even on our deathbeds, we'll be here for you." Delirious added, kissing Vanoss's left cheek. "Delirious is right. It's okay to let out your emotions. You can talk to us. Don't ever worry about coming across 'weak' or 'not worth it'," Mini dropped down between Moo and Wildcat, gently taking his hand and kissing it. "Whatever this is, we can get through this together." Nogla kneeled down on the other side of Wildcat, rubbing Vanoss's upper arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You are a really strong man, Evan, but even the strongest people in the world need help. We care for you, man. Please know you're not alone."

As his lovers continued to caress him and reassure him with the kindest of words, Vanoss began to calm down. He still cried, but it actually started to feel good, as if he was letting out the buildup of emotions he's held in for so long. Was it really okay to cry? Would he be able to relax in knowing he wasn't alone anymore? Could he finally feel the joy he once felt with his lovers again?

"We love you so much, Evan," The words of his lovers held strong in his mind as the heavy burden started to lift off his shoulders. Things were going to be okay. He was sure of it.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give all the Thanks and Credits to Hajime! You can follow her on Tumblr, she has some amazing art!


	33. Smut 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Brock x Brian x Lui x Daithi x Tyler x Delirious x Mini x Vanoss x Cartoonz x Marcel.
> 
> Prompt: The others notice that Moo was upset and feeling neglected so they took turns showering him in love (smutsmutsmut) and he gets happy again and they live happily ever after. THE END!
> 
> Ps:I notice I kept spelling Brian as 'Brain' (xD) so if you find any 'Brains' count them and add them up! I tried to correct as much as I could but I thought I would leave some alone so we could play a minigame lol - KissezForDaHoes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third P.O.V

Moo looked on at his lovers as they each giggled and smiled at each other, seeing them so happy without him made him feel a bit left out as they continued to stroll through the park each holding hands and talking about the latest, Far Cry Primal game that just came out no too long ago.

They didn't realized that Brock had stopped walking and watched on as Lui and Cartoonz holding hands, cheekily throwing a little kiss here with Marcel and Evan teasing Daithi language choice earning a scolding from Delirious, who babied the poor Irish men. Brian and Tyler were discussing what they were going to do for their next video, intertwining hands with Mini who was sipping on his milkshake he got from Starbucks.

Brock pretended he was playing games on his phone so no one would notice his insecurities.

He didn't know much about the new game and wasn't interested in it, he just wanted to talk about the new DLC in GTA V that was coming soon, all the new Heist and missions. But everyone had already moved on to the next big thing and Heist was old news.

They sat at the park, in pairs or trios and started gossiping about the latest thing and anything. Brock sat a bit further away still just concentrating on his phone as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, he didn't want to look at the happy lovers surrounding him he didn't want them to see him as the sensitive type nor did he want to be jealous of all his lovers hanging out without him but his emotions couldn't help but feel those exact same feelings.

"I think I'm just going to go home after all" Brock thought as he figured he looks like a tag along rather than his boyfriend's lover.

He stood and began to walk away, muttering how he can just text Vanoss or Delirious that he went home early and wasn't feeling too well. It wouldn't be an exact lie if he said that, he just wasn't feeling alright in his heart.

Brian was in a deep conversation with Wildcat when he looked around and notice someone missing from the group. He searched with his eyes only to get strangers looking at the bunch weirdly and some odd looks as though they were the plague. Screw them he thought before continuing on in his search for a certain member.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" Tyler asked, looking in the direction where Brian was looking.

"Wheres Brock?" He asked standing up as the rest of their lovers and realized the missing Brock as well.

"He must of went to the toilet or something!" Marcel said looking around for his quiet boyfriend.

"He would of told us if he was!" Delirious said, the group standing all together as they began to walk around to see where their lover had gone..

Soon a buzzing sound was heard and Vanoss checked his pockets as his phone vibrated with a message ringtone.

[Message Received, From:Brock <3]

"I got a message from him!" Vanoss said as he opened his screen and went into his inbox. The guys all crowded around him as he read out the message out loud.

"Hey babe, Me not feeling to good, I'm going home tell the others for me okay?" Vanoss said out loud and the group of lovers looked at each other wondering what could be wrong with their quiet lover.

"He seemed fine this morning!" Cartoonz said before realizing, that he didn't really talk to him much that morning.

"Wait I think he did!" Cartoonz corrected as his lovers looked at him, questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like I hardly converse with him this morning I was too busy talking to Lui and Marcel about that new Far Cry game that came out, so I didn't really ask him if he was alright!" Cartoonz said as Brian nodded in understatement.

"Yeah same thing for me, I haven't really spoken to our babe in actually awhile, I end up focusing on work or the new videos!" Brian said and with a bunch of similar situations stated out loud, the group of lovers figured out what might be wrong.

"Guys we neglected him because we were too focused on other things, he must of thought that we didn't need him anymore!" Lui said, getting a little sad at how they obnoxiously left out their Best friend and totally forgot about him being with them.

"Man I feel like shit now!" Mini said pulling out his phone.

"At time like this we need to bring Dr Orgy to help solve the case, show him we love him through our bodies!" Cartoonz stated walking home as the rest followed, nodding in agreement.

Brock had already made it home when he texted Vanoss and trudge up the set of stairs to his room. Leaving the door open he flopped on the bed can't help but shed a single tear as he thought of them still not realizing he was gone.

Why am I feeling like this? They are just busy, I don't need them to put me in the center attention 24/7 so why am I feeling like this? He thought, until not long he heard the front door of their house open and Delirious call out his name.

"Oh shit!" He said, he ran into the bathroom taking off his clothes and jumping in the shower hoping his red eyes won't be noticed by his lovers. He quickly poured some some on his hands and started to quickly scrub his scalp in case someone came into the shower with him. His naked body tensed as the pressure of the water hit him full force.

"Honey?" He heard the familiar voice of his closest lover Brian call out entering the shower.

"Just taking a show...er" Brock said his voice accidentally cracking. Brock eyes widening as Brian's eyebrows furrowed, looking at the silhouetted figure behind the shower curtain with confusion.

"Are you alright?" Brian said walking up to the curtain slowly only to stop outside when Brock shouted at him to 'Don't come in here!'

"Babe? What wrong?" Brain asked worriedly as he ignored his lover's request and opened the curtains to reveal a soaking, naked wet Moo Snuckel with red, puffy eyes and soapy hair. He looked vulnerable and helpless and definitely not alright!

"I'm sorry" Brock apologize before a tear slipped tangling itself with the shower spray, Brian took off his shirt and stepped into the shower with his pants still on as he wrapped his arms around Brock's waist and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"No Brock, I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention on you like I have with the others, that wasn't fair, Do you forgive me?" Brian asked leaning back to look at his lover's eyes the water hitting both their skin with small splashes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Brock questioned.

"Why are you?" Brian replied back.

"Because I'm being stupid and shouldn't feel like this, my emotions are just going crazy I don't want any of you guys to think that I am being over dramatic and selfish! I know you guys love me I was just feeling a bit lonely." Brock said a blush of embarrassment clear on his face as Brian chuckled at how cute Brock was being.

"We love you no matter what and whenever you feel lonely, I'll be here always to and you know the guys they will be here just the same, say something to us so we know and so we can work out with whatever you're going through together and not alone!, Alright?" Brock nodded his head and smiled at the comforting words of

Brian stood staring at Brock, going over all the things he loved about the man standing before him, slowly with every thought he would peck at Brock, Nose, Forehead, cheek, neck, shoulder...etc.

"This is for being adorable"

Kisses Brock on the Nose as Brock giggles

"This is for always thinking about others before yourself"

Kisses Brock on his forehead, Brock closing his eyes receiving each gift with welcoming breaths.

"This is for having the most amazing smile besides the rest of our lovers"

Kisses Brock softly on the cheek.

"This is for breathing air that allows you to live in a world where you are closest to us"

Kisses Brock on the neck.

"This is for bearing all the things that are unnecessary but you still bare on your shoulders."

Kisses Brock on the shoulder, before sucking on a spot that all too well gives Brock a better understanding of how Brian felt about him.

"And this is thanking you for loving each and every single one of us!"

Brain pulled Brock head back, causing Brock to look up at him as Brian leans his head down and slowly and full of passion and lust, connected their lips together, electricity coursing through their bodies as if they were one.

~

Brock gasped as he felt the emotion of highlighted sparks shoot throughout his body as his hands traveled throughout the muscular body before him. Realizing how Brian still had his pants on and that he was naked and the fact that they were both in the shower with the water now lightly hitting them, the warm temperature adding the heat in the fogged up bathroom seemed to knock Brock to his sense knowing this shouldn't be the time and place yet.

"We need to stop, this is getting too far!" Brock said breaking the kiss as Brian had no plans on quitting quite soon, continuing to kiss up and down Brock's sensitive neck pushing Brock against the shower wall.

"Arghhh Brian...please" Brock pleaded not knowing what exactly he was pleading for. Did he want this to stop? Did he want more? But it felt so good but it was the wrong time, the others could walk in at any moment.

Imagine Evan or Marcel walking in on them while still in the position they were still in?, they probably ask to join in on the hot steaming fun and try and help Brian fuck the living shit out of Brock.

"You taste so good..." Brian moaned out sucking on Brock neck leaving a small hickey, Brock hands tried to push the muscular male of him lightly but as a result Brian caged Brock wrist with one hand above their heads with his other caressing Brick hard member.

"Arghhhhh...Nn..nno... ah ohh argh fuck this!" Brock said as he smashed his lips with Brain, moaning out loud as Brian pumped his member faster and faster with each swift movement.

"I want you!" Brian said as Brock only nodded his head, a smile forming on his features, Brock felt needed again, he didn't feel so alone and cold anymore, a feeling of almost being completed filled him inside.

"Then take me!" Brock said as he slid Terroriser pants down, looking up at his lover with lust while getting on his knees. Brock smirked as he grasped his lover shaft with both hands and started to move slowly while licking the tip as he watched his lover close his eyes and pull his head back in pleasure.

"Teasing motherfucker!" Brian cussed out gripping the shower curtains for support, Brock smiled as he took Brian in whole and started to bob his head up and down. Faster and harder sucking his lover member like a vacuum cleaner, Brain moaned in pleasure not caring if the rest of their lovers heard.

"I'm gonna..." Brian started but Brock, popping Brian's dick out of his mouth with a "Pop' sound made him shut up as he cummed all over Brock's face.

Brock opened his mouth, still jacking Brian's dick for any left over cummed still shooting out and capturing it in his mouth.

"That was so hot!" Brian stated as he stood Brock up and pushed him up against the wall, lifting one of Brock's legs and sliding his member in.

"Lube?" Brian ask pulling away, to go grab it, Brock not wanting to let go still caught up in the moment pulled Brian backed and started to kiss him passionately...

"Forget that shit, we can go in raw" He whispered seductively, Brian gave him a 'are you sure' look, as Brock just smiled. The two leaned in and kiss each other, Brock feeling Brian's hands on his thigh lifting it up as he aligned himself at Brock's entrance.

"I'm coming in!" Brian said as Brock felt a small pain wincing as he wished for it to go away real soon.

"I got you!" Brian said lifting both of Brock legs and wrapping them around his waist as Brock was now sitting on Brains hard member which was now fully inside him with his back pressed against the shower wall. Brian moved slowly watching as the pain in Brock face soon turned into pleasure.

"Oh god!" Brock moaned out as Brian thrust his hip, going faster and faster as Brock back was pressed against the wall and his hard member between the two wet bodies.

Soon Brock was pleading for Brian to go faster and harder and Brian was following every command. The two males thrusting their hips against one another as they both moaned each others names.

"Argh ah yeah Brian right there!" Brock moaned out as Brian hit Brock sweet ecstasy spot. Brock thought it would be funny to moan someone else's name while they were in this position. Brian was going too fast and Brock wanted to tease him a bit for it.

"Ahh yeah 'Tyler'...make love to me Tyler..." Brock moaned out seductively and hearing another males name come from his lover Brian stopped before pulling out.

"What did you just say?" Brian questioned, pinning Brock against the wall with his hands above their heads. Brock acted like he was still in ecstasy calling out Tyler's name.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" Brian growled out before Brock started laughing his ass off.

"OH SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Brian yelled letting the historical Moo cry out in laughter.

"I couldn't help it, the calling was saying that this was a perfect time to do that" Brock said as he looked up to his not so happy boyfriend.

Mini was outside the bathroom the whole time listening and, speaking at the two males going at it in the bathrooms until Brock started calling out Tyler name, he had to run into one of the rooms, which were occupied with a sleeping Vanoss and a active Tyler. Mini slammed the door shut and ran into Tyler arms before bursting out laughing, tears streaming down his face as his laughter couldn't be contained any longer.

"Ah wassup dude?" Tyler asked as Vanoss woke up looking around due to a big bang.

"Hahaha XD.I can't...even...haha...begin!" Mini snorted out, his laughter getting the best of him.

"Oh dear jesus...HahahaXD" Mini said moving his position so he bang his head against the wall.

*Bang*

Still laughter

*Bang, Bang *

Cooling down...

*BIG BANG*

Groans in pain...

"Mini what the fuck dude?" Wildcat exclaimed as he caught the groaning male.

"Ouch that shit hurt!" Mini whined, rubbing his head, Vanoss looked at the pair confusingly.

"Yeah no shit dude!"

"What happened?" Vanoss asked sitting up, staring at his lover's weirdly.

"I don't know man, I was watching T.V while you were knocked out when all of a sudden Mini came bursting through the bloody door, slamming it shut laughing his ass off before banging his head against the damn wall man!" Wildcat explained as the pair looked at the groaning male.

"I'm sorry but you guys have to go check out Brian and Brock in the bathroom" Mini stated still rubbing his sore head.

"I thought Brian wanted us to leave him and Brock alone for awhile?" Vanoss said getting up.

"Did something happen?" Wildcat asked looking at his two lovers before scanning over Vanoss sexy abs while he stretched.

"Yeah, and it's all going to be your fault" Mini said looking at wildcat as if he killed someone. The fresh memories of Brock moaning out Tyler name while making love to Brian caught up with Mini again and he burst into fits of giggles, wincing when he got a headache.

"The fuck did I do?" Wildcat asked.

"Brian and Brock was a you know....making love in the club but instead making love in the club it was in the bathroom and well; while Brian was 'pleasing' Brock, Brock was moaning out your name instead of his...HahahaXD" Mini said bursting into another round of laughs and giggles, he couldn't help but express himself as though the funniest comedian had arrived and told the most funniest joke in the whole world.

"Mini stop with the laughing, It's not my fault Brock likes to think of me when making love to you guys, I'm irresistible" Wildcat said proudly smirking as he made his way to the bathroom. Vanoss chuckled before settling down a hypo Mini and snugging up to him in bed.

"Let just go and take a nap!" Vanoss mumbled, his breath lightly blowing on Mini ear which sent shivers down his back. Mini smiled getting comfortable and soon the pair softly drifted off to a peaceful nap that was soon to be interrupted in the future.

"Look, Babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was a joke I took it too far!"

Wildcat heard as he neared the bathroom, the sound of Moo weak voice stopped him in his tracks as he observed the pair from outside of the bathroom door.

"That was not funny at all!" Brian muttered as wildcat saw him putting on some clothes with Moo wrapping a towel around his waist.

"What seems to be the problem?" Wildcat asked as he opened the door to the bathroom looking at a pair of Sexy males standing in front of him, both shirtless with Brian wet pants clingy on to him, while Brock towel was a little too low revealing a very sexy V line.

"Uh?" Both boys looked at each other not knowing what to say, Brock only meant it as a joke in which he was soon regretting, 'Why do I do the things I do man, talk about awkward' Brock thought with a blush clear on his face while Brian felt embarrassed of having another name being called out while making love.

"Nothing, I just played a joke that went too far, I'm sorry!" Brock apologized looking at Brian apologetically.

"I forgive!" Brian sighed as Brock face lighten up, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist.

"But next time, I'm going to make love to you until all you can say is my name, screaming so the entire neighborhood knows my name, not just the neighbors" Brian said nipping at Brock's neck, biting a bit hard on the smaller male skin. Wildcat groaned as he watch Brian tease Brock as their moans echoed throughout the halls alerting the rest of their lovers.

Delirious and Marcel walked into the bathroom and every one harden at the sight. Soon Daithi and Lui joined along with Cartoonz, Mini and then Vanoss all boys staring at their lovers small teasing.

"I want to play with Moo as well, Cartoons said stepping behind the pair, kissing his skin as a jolt of pleasure went through Brock's body. The fact that everyone was watching the trio only made the cold air, burn his lungs as Cartoonz unraveled the towel and let it dropped to the floor, showing off Brock harden member.

Brian hands slid to Brock's ass, kissing him passionately on the lips while Cartoonz sucked from behind as his hands went to the front to grasp Brock member, slowly sliding his hand up and down tightening when Brock arched his back causing him to push his ass into Cartoonz pelvic.

"We love you!" Cartoonz whispered into Brock's ears, as Brock couldn't keep the moans from escaping his mouth. Vanoss looked at the scene feeling Mini and Marcel lean against him as they watched on...smirking he stuck his hands up both boys shirts and started squeezing their soft, pink nipples as they smiled at the familiar touch.

Swiftly and quickly each lover made their way to the bedroom. Brock and Mini laid down next to each other, with their backs on the bed and their legs spread apart. Cartoonz getting in between Brock's leg as Daithi got in between Mini. They kissed their submitting lovers as they, teasingly tugged down their own pants, Brock was already naked but Mini still had his clothes on causing Daithi to chuckle before biting the hem of Minis pants and slowly tugged it with his teeth all the way down to Mini feet, their eyes connected throughout the whole movement. Cartoons got down on his knees and started kissing up and down Brock torso then working his way down to lightly pecking the inside of Brock's inner thigh, grasping Brock's sperm bags with his hands as he shoved Brock's member in his wet, hot mouth.

Vanoss and Marcel moved to the other side of the two squirming boys as Vanoss started whispering how much he loved Brock and what he would do for him, if it meant that they could be together forever. They connected their lips, tongues swirling, saliva sharing and lip biting. With one hand on Vanoss cheek and the other tangled in Cartoonz head, Brock moaned in ecstasy at his two lovers caressed him as if this was their first time making love together again.

Daithi grab the 'new' tube of lube, squirting a bit on his hand rubbing his member, before shoving two fingers inside a moaning Marcel.

"Arghhh uh uh yeah" Mini moaned as he felt Nogla penetrate him with his fingers. Brock couldn't hold it in any longer and released himself into Cartoonz mouth. Cartoonz swallowed, licking any remaining cum off of Brock dick, who soon went limp in his hands.

"We're not over yet babe! We are still getting started!" Cartoons said grabbing the bottle of lube smothering it on his hard member while rubbing some at Brock's entrance. Brock moaned as he felt the tip of Cartoonz dick slowly push inside, taking his time with each thrust.

"Oh god, you both look so hot!" Brock stated as Vanoss held his chin to look at Cartoonz, kissing the side of his face as Cartoonz continued to thrust himself in Brock tight cave, grunting as he felt Brock tighten around him.

"Faster babe...F faster, harder!" Brock moaned as he felt Cartoonz listen to his request.

"Oh shit!" Cartoonz cursed as he reached his climax at the same time as Brock, releasing his seed inside before pulling out with Brock letting go all over his stomach.

Daithi scissored Mini, causing him to grasp his hands' wanting more of the action, smiling, he re positioned himself, slowly and without warning slammed himself in Mini as Mini cried out.

"Shhh...It'll go away real quick!' Daithi whispered as Marcel, kissed him to distract his thoughts. Thrusting his hips into Mini, he could hear his and Marcel's names as he began to pick up pace, pounding faster and harder before reaching his climax, releasing inside of Mini panting body. He carried on pounding until Mini came all over his own stomach as Marcel leaned over licking it all up, causing the group to groan at how sexy that was...

Each lovers took turns giving the two satisfaction, then when everything was finished, Mini turned to his panting boyfriend watching as the rest of his lovers, softly fall into a blissful dream.

"We love you Brock!" Mini said before passionately kissing, as Brock cheeks turned redder from the sudden contact.

They let go before snuggling up to each other, using each other for body heat, falling asleep themselves. Brock felt complete being surrounded by his naked lovers as they showed just how much they truly adored him. He indeed did scream out Brian's name, moaning as loud as he could for all the world to hear.

And with the last thoughts on his mind he went to sleep peacefully.

'Thank you guys!'

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give all Thanks and Credit to Kissez for this wonderful smut!


	34. Smut 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Cartoonz x Lui x Delirious
> 
> Prompt: If you are still taking requests(it's a smutty request). Delirious and Lui love to compete against each other so they want to see who can pleasure Cartoonz more (Cartoonz is amused by the attention + end up screwing them until they admit defeat)

Smut

Pairing: Cartoonz x Lui x Delirious

Prompt: If you are still taking requests(it's a smutty request). Delirious and Lui love to compete against each other so they want to see who can pleasure Cartoonz more (Cartoonz is amused by the attention + end up screwing them until they admit defeat)

~~~~~~~

It was a normal day in the house of the Banana Bus Crew. The guys were out except of three of their lovers. Cartoonz, Who was as usual on his phone when Mini isn't around with that key he kept in his pocket. Lui, Who was sitting on the stairs talking to Delirious. Lastly, Delirious, Who was also sitting on the stairs talking to Lui. " Let's play a game, " said Lui looking at his lover. Delirious looked at Lui with a questioning face. " What kind of game? " asked Delirious with his head tilted to the side cutely. " Let's see who can pleasure Cartoonz the most~ " purred Lui walking down the staircase to the bottom two. Following after his lover silently sitting on the bottom stair looking through the bars at their lover sitting in front of the T.V. Spying on their lover as he sat on the couch scrolling through his phone like usual, Lui and Delirious sat on the bottom stares silently whispering to one another. " I wonder if he is ever going to get off the phone, " whispered Lui to his Baby Blue eyed lover as Cartoonz laughed at something on the phone.

" Only one way to find out~ " teased Delirious silently crouching down walking to their lover on the couch. Delirious looked back at Lui giving him a thumbs up. Rising from his crouch position, he wrapped his arms around Cartoonz's neck starling the larger male. " Toonz! " beamed Delirious kissing him on the cheek. The man laughed as he turned his head capturing his lips. " Hey Delly, " said the man watching his lover as he walked around the couch. Lui huffed crossing his arms as Delirious worked his magic on Cartoonz. " Two can play at this game, " said Lui narrowing his eyes crouching in the same position as Delirious did before walking to the couple silently. Peeking over the arm of the couch, Lui grit his teeth as Cartoonz wrapped his arms around Delirious's waist kissing the available skin on his neck. Taking the opportunity to jump in as Cartoonz left an bruise on his lover's neck, he wrapped himself around Cartoonz's arm. " Hey~ " cooed Lui nuzzling into his lover. Cartoonz looked the other way wrapping his other arm around Lui.

" Nice to see you too Lui, " smiled Cartoonz kissing him on the lips. Delirious clenched his fist staring as Lui opened one of his eyes flipping him off. Delirious gasped puffing his cheeks at the rude gesture. Breaking away from the heated kiss, Cartoonz saw Lui with a triumph smile while Delirious had a angry expression. " I see what's going on here, " smirked Cartoonz putting his phone on the coffee table wrapping his arms around his smaller lover's waist bring them close to his chest. Lui and Delirious glanced at the other with " Oh Shit " expression. " Seems like a contest for who can pleasure me more, " hummed Cartoonz looking down at his nervous lovers. The two looked away from Cartoonz's stare not wanting to see the faint blush on their cheeks. Chuckling to himself, he leaned down capturing a shock Lui in a lip lock. Delirious glanced from the side of his eye to see his other lover's making out. " Bastard, " muttered Delirious quietly wiggling from Cartoonz's grip on his waist halfway on the back of the couch.

Opening his eyes, he saw Delirious with his arms hanging off the back of the couch wiggling his figure trying to escape. " Not so fast doll-face, " mumbled Cartoonz breaking the kiss from Lui leaving the boy dazed. Moving his hand that was pinned weakly, Cartoonz moved his hand down to Delirious's obvious clad erection palming him as he ran his other hand down Lui's erection. Palming his lovers, Cartoonz smiled as his lovers squirmed around moaning his name. " There is only one of me, two of you. " said Cartoonz unbuckling their belts to their pants pulling the hem of the pants to their ankles for them to kick off. " Who wants to go first? " asked the male unbuckling his own belt kicking off his pants. The smaller pair looked at each other with a hazy daze pointing at the other. " Delirious should go first, " insisted Lui discarding his shirt. Cartoonz looked at Delirious who was looking at the pair with a goofy smile. " That settles it, " said Cartoonz pulling the said male by the waist pulling him in his lap.

" Shirt, " said Delirious fiddling with the hem of Cartoonz's shirt pulling the thin clothing over his head as Cartoonz tossed it to the side. Delirious smashed their lips together tilting his head to the side. Discarding his over shirt, Lui crawled into Cartoon's lap pushing up against Delirious. Groaning from the friction contact of his member and Cartoonz's rub against each other and Lui dry humping him from behind. Lui wrapped his arm around Delirious's waist as he sucked on the back of his skin as his spare hand pumped his lover. " Ngh~ " moaned Delirious as they broke away from the kiss with a strong of saliva. " I wonder if your still tight, " grunted Cartoonz grabbing underneath Delirious's thighs. Delirious gripped his lovers shoulders as he hovered over the hard erection. " Wanna be stretched? "asked Cartoonz rimming over his gaping hole. Delirious nodded his head groaning as Lui pulled away from marking his neck. Leaning back against the couch with his hands behind his head watching as Lui stretched Delirious.

Delirious leaned back against Lui as he lathered enough saliva on his hands guiding his fingers in his hole. Arching his back, Delirious groaned as Lui inserted one finger in twisting and turning. " More Lui! " pleaded Delirious pushing down on the finger wanting more. Following the command, he entered another finger scissoring his whole. Watching the scene, Cartoonz pumped his leaking hard erection while watching Lui stretch Delirious. " How are you still tight? " asked Lui kissing his lover's shoulders as he entered another finger. Yelping from Lui rubbing against the sensitive nerve Delirious cried out. " THERE! RUB THERE! " moaned the Baby Blue eyed male arching his back. " That's enough babe, " panted Cartoonz grabbing onto Delirious's hips as the latter groaned from the hands only to be replaced by Cartoonz's thick cock. Still behind Delirious, Lui wrapped his hand around his lover's member pumping him slowly. Gripping onto Cartoonz's shoulders for ground, Delirious leaned his head back on Lui's shoulders as the smaller boy kissed his neck pumping faster to the same rhythm as their bigger lover.

Crying out his lover's names as he arched his back, Delirious was a moaning mess. With his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth opened in an " o " shaped, and tightening his grip on his lover's shoulders. " I'M COMING! " moaned Delirious screaming his lover's name as he came into Lui's hand and getting filled by Cartoonz with his White seed. Slumping back on his lover, Delirious spread his legs groaning from Cartoonz's soften member pulling out. Kissing Delirious on the lips, Lui wrapped his hands underneath his thighs moving his lover on the couch beside Cartoonz. " One down, One to go. " hummed Cartoonz starting to get aroused again from Lui and Delirious rubbing each other as they fight for dominance in their tongue battle. Delirious opened one of his eyes peeking at their larger lover pumping his erection. " Someone's horny again~ " teased Delirious breaking the kiss with a string of saliva connected. Lui looked down to see a hard erection instead of a soften one before. Listening to Delirious purr those words made Lui smirk. " Maybe he likes when we are playing with each other instead of fighting for him, " hummed Lui attacking Delirious's neck.

Delirious moaned running his hands in Lui's Brown hair tilting his head to the side to give him more access. " Teasing pricks, " groaned Cartoonz grabbing Lui by the arm turning him around from Delirious's face. Lui was back to chest with Delirious as Cartoonz stood in front of his lover's with a smirk. " You two have been some naughty boys~ " cooed Cartoonz walking between Lui's spread legs. Without speaking a word he rubbed his fingers against Delirious's lips. Taking the fingers in his mouth as he lather them in spit, Lui arched his back as Cartoonz's pumped him slowly. " Good boy, " praised Cartoonz to Delirious kissing him on the lips as a reward. Delirious lightly kissed on Lui's neck as Cartoonz circled his hole pushing in a finger. Clenching his eyes shut gripping on Delirious's vacant hand, Lui groaned as Cartoonz thrust in his ass. " I know it hurts babe, " mumbled Cartoonz kissing his forehand humming in satisfaction as Lui moaned in pleasure from his second finger entering him. Delirious broke away from Lui's neck leaving a trail of Purple bruises in his wake. Slithering his hand to take hold of Lui's cock, Delirious kissed his lover's shoulders.

" More! " demanded Lui pushing back on the two fingers groaning as Delirious used his pre-cum as lube from his leaking head. " Suck a slut, " teased Cartoonz taking out his fingers much to Lui's disappointment only to replace the fingers with his member. " Fuck! " yelped Lui squirming around on Delirious's lap. Soothing his distress lover, Delirious kissed his other shoulder rubbing the head of his erection with his thumb. " Ngh~ " moaned Lui pushing back into Delirious's touch. " All set now? " asked Cartoonz watching as Lui's face form from distress to calm. Nodding his head he braced himself as Cartoonz thrust into his ass with no mercy. Head thrown back as Delirious pumped him catching the same rhythm as Cartoonz, Lui cried out as Cartoonz hit his prostate. " BABY RIGHT THERE! HIT THERE! " begged Lui with his tongue hanging out his mouth visible to the eye as saliva seeping down his chin. Capturing Delirious into a surprise kiss startling the male, Cartoonz pushed deeper inside of Lui as Delirious pumped him. Leaning back watching his lover's fight for dominance aroused Lui more. Tilting his head to the side Cartoonz took his other hand wrapping it around Delirious's hard length pumping his lover the same rhythm. Moaning into the kiss, Delirious leaned back into the couch with dazed eyes. As the trio keep the same rhythm, they cried out each others name as they came.

As Delirious came in his hand, The Baby Blue eyed man arched his back off the couch. He came again but inside of Lui this time. The small male wailed out his name arching his back, slumping back into Delirious collecting air as he took deep breaths. Thrusting into Lui as he rode out his climax, Cartoonz leaned his head back taking a breath. Delirious had a arm covered across his eyes taking in deep breaths from the orgasm. Groaning as Cartoonz pulled out from him, Lui felt some of the cum ooze out from his gaping hole. " Fuck man, " sighed Lui rolling to his side wrapping an arm around Delirious's naked body. Getting a towel to wipe his lovers and himself off Cartoonz got a big blanket spreading it over his boyfriends. Wiping every cum droplet he saw, he got under the covers in the middle. Smacking Cartoonz on the chest for breaking their comfortable positions, Delirious cuddled to his side as Lui did the same on the other side. Cartoonz wrapped his arms around his lovers closing his eyes in content drifting off to sleep like his lovers did when they were in their much more comfortable positions.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made the team again! Thanks for all your patience for these one shots.
> 
> I have notice the last one I did wasn't very good and I apologize for that one!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this request
> 
> Word Count: 2086
> 
> Lonnah Out~


	35. No need to be scared My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Terroriser x Cartoonz x Basically x Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Nogla
> 
> Prompt: Hey, I was wondering if I could give you a request for the Poly!BBS series. If so. I would like to put in where Evan/Vanoss has a fear, anything you like. He has to face it and ends up in a panic attack and the guys have to calm him down? If not it fine it's just a suggestion!
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, Can't keep up with the all :3

~~~~~~~~~

Monday~

The guys watched as Vanoss sprayed a whole can of insect spray in the living room along with the other rooms. His excuse for it was " Just in case, You know how insects get when it's winter " but it was in the middle of summer.

Tuesday~

Delirious was confused when Vanoss jumped into bed with him last night trembling. Claiming that he wanted to snuggle with him, but he was cold in the room where he was cuddling with Mini before they all went to bed.

Wednesday~

Cartoonz stood confused as Vanoss stared at the ground when they were sitting outside with the others in the pool. Cartoonz was more confused when Vanoss swatted at anything that moved. Giving his lover a cute bright smile, Cartoonz just smiled pulling the male in his lap.

Thursday~

Basically, Terroriser, and Vanoss were in front of the T.V watching Criminal Minds. The two boys were startled as Vanoss scrambled into their laps. His excuse was " I felt lonely on the ground ". Smiling at their lover, they cuddled with him unknown that he saw a insect he despised so much.

Friday~

The guys stood confused as Vanoss stood on the couch throwing anything that he could reach at the coffee table. They saw a small spider that rested on the table.

" KILL IT! FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD! " yelled Vanoss standing on the couch with his hands in his hair with wide eyes. " It's only a little spider Vanoss, get off the couch. " said Nogla walking to his panicked lover holding his hand out. " I'm not going anyway unless that fucker is killed! " growled Vanoss screaming as it moved on the coffee table. Nogla sighed turning around to see the spider slowly crawling away. " It's not gonna harm you, " said Nogla grabbing onto Vanoss's arm tugging him gently to him. Keeping his eye on the spider, Vanoss launched himself on Nogla wrapping his legs tight around his waist with his arms around his neck. " Not so tight babe, " wheezed Nogla as he adjusted Vanoss walking to his other lovers. The others were confused from their lovers behavior this whole week. " Vanoss? " asked Moo looking at his frightened lover with a gentle look. " Yes? " answered Vanoss looking up from Nogla's chest gripping the shirt. " Are you afraid of spiders? " asked Moo gently walking to his lovers caressing Vanoss's cheek. " What!? N-No! Of course not! " denied Vanoss squirming from Nogla's grip adjusting his clothes as he looked at Moo with a weak smile. Moo hummed grabbing Vanoss by the arm pulling him back to the couch. " Are you sure? " asked Moo as he feels Vanoss drag his feet as they got closer to the couch. Stopping beside the couch Moo looked over his shoulders to see Vanoss staring intently at the coffee table with a trembling figure. " I-I'm sure! " stuttered Vanoss getting from behind Moo standing side by side with his boyfriend. " If you are, we won't judge you, " said Moo looking at his lover with a smile on his face. Vanoss looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. " I'm not afraid of no spiders, " said Vanoss putting his hand on his hips. " Prove it, "said Wildcat from behind the two. Vanoss turned around to look at Wildcat with his lips in a straight line. " Why!? " asked Vanoss looking away from Wildcat as he walked to him. " Since your not scared then kill it, " said Wildcat handing his lover a Yellow fly swatter. Vanoss gulped looking from the fly swatter to his lover with wide eyes. " I'll show them I'm not afraid of no eight legged freak! " thought Vanoss taking the material walking back beside Moo. Taking a breath, he nodded at Moo, walking slowly around him standing in front of the couch with his legs pressed as far as they can into the couch. " Wait Vanoss, You don't have to prove anything. " said Delirious looking at the back of Vanoss's head with a worried expression. Looking back at Delirious, he gave him a warm smile turning back to the coffee table seeing the spider not their anymore. " Where did it go!? " exclaimed Vanoss looking around the table. " I knew this was a bad idea, " muttered Mini from the group as Vanoss dropped the fly swatter on the ground. Frantically trying to find the insect, he didn't know that it manage to get on his shoulders until Moo pointed it out. " Babe, " said Moo calmly holding his hand out. Vanoss stood confused feeling a tickling feeling crawling on his shoulders. " Whatever you do, Don't turn your head, " said Moo gently but in a stern voice walking to Vanoss slowly as the group of boys walked to the couch. Being the curious mind that he has, Vanoss turned his head slightly to see the fuzzball on his shoulders. Screaming as he swatted the spider off his shoulders into the wall instantly killing the bug, Vanoss thrashed around as he fell back onto the couch screaming bloody murder. Moo and Wildcat got to Vanoss first. Wildcat pulled Vanoss in his lap holding his head to his chest as he rocked them. Moo comforted his lover rubbing his back or whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Wildcat commanded his lovers to get some wet towels, blankets, and pillows because they weren't moving from this spot for the rest of the day. Moving around as they had their orders. Terroriser came back with the blankets, Lui with the pillow, and Basically with the wet towels. Mini, Delirious, Nogla, and Cartoonz walked to the couch help comfort their distressed lover. " I'm so sorry baby, " muttered Wildcat getting one of the wet towels from Lui dabbing it over his lover's sweaty forehand. Cartoonz and Nogla moved the coffee table out the way spreading the blanket on the ground making a nest of pillows. Vanoss listened to Delirious as he instructed his lover breathing methods to calm his body. " It's not your fault, " mumbled Vanoss breathing in and out as Mini praised him. Moving the Black hair from his eyes, Wildcat looked down at his lover. Calm from the minor panic attack, Vanoss sat up pointing to the blanket in the middle of the room. " What's that for? " asked the male holding onto Basically's hand as his dark lover held his hand out. Without answering his lover, Basically pulled him down on his chest wrapping his arms around his waist running his fingers through his hair. Purring in content as those magic hands scratched his scalp, he looked back at his other lovers smiling as he motioned them to join them. Playfully pushing the others they cuddled around the relaxed pair. On the side of Vanoss laid Moo, Cartoonz, Terroriser, and Mini. On Basically's side was Delirious, Lui, Wildcat, and Nogla. There they laid snuggled into each other enjoying their lovers warm bodies against each other.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Big Buff Vanoss is scared of spiders in this one shot because I'm afraid of spiders myself.
> 
> Creepy eight legged bugs that mother nature has created.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this request, more shall be coming your way!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	36. Smut 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Moo x Wildcat x Nogla x Lui x Basically x Terroriser
> 
> ( I know I didn't put Cartoonz up. The reason for is the User doesn't ship him with anyone! )
> 
> Prompt: How about some smut where all the guys take turns with Brian? We haven't seen anything centered around him quite yet. XD
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with them all!
> 
> P.s.s Since LazerKitten didn't really tell me where he wants to fucked xD It will be in pairing

~~~~~~~~~

Aimlessly watching T.V, playing on their phones, or teasing each other, 9 lovers sat on the couch keeping quiet as their last lover was upstairs recording a game with Smit7y and Fourzero0. " I'm horny as fuck hearing Brain's laugh, " stated Wildcat slumping in the cushion palming his clad erection. Mini licked his lips as he watched Wildcat palm himself through his jeans. Mini crawled to Wildcat siting between his legs facing him. " I have an idea that will help with situation and everyone else, " said Mini with a devious smile. " What is it? " asked Wildcat interested what his lover has to say. " All I'm saying is that it involves Brian, but I won't say until everyone has their mind set, " said Mini nuzzling the erection moving away to sit down beside Wildcat looking straight at the T.V. Wildcat looked at Mini up and down spotting his own obvious hard on. " Better be worth the wait, " huffed Wildcat sliding his hand to Mini's clad erection palming him. " I-It's promising, " moaned Mini leaning his head back. 

Basically and Nogla were wrestling on ground biting at any available skin that was showing. " Look's who is on the bottom now, " said Basically rocking his rocks in Nogla's erection. " Teasing prick, " groaned Nogla leaning his head to the side as Basically kissed his neck. Wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, Nogla rolled them over with him on top. " Look's like you, " said Nogla slipping his hand into Basically's pants pumping his lover. He attacked his lover's neck humming as he moaned out. Vanoss and Delirious were on the wall with Vanoss pinned by Delirious with his leg pressed on his erection. " I told you I could be a top if I tried, " cooed Delirious running his hands down his lover's body. One hand slipped underneath his shirt playing with the Pink buds and the other pulled his pants and boxers down, pumping his lover's erection. " Tease, " moaned Vanoss squirming in his lover's tight grip. " Look's like your the bitch today babe, " teased Delirious licking his lover's neck leaving a wet trail on the Tan neck.

Cartoonz groaned as Lui palmed his as he was on his phone like always. " Stop Lui, " huffed Cartoonz swatting the hand away only to have the other come back and palm him. " I guess the phone is good use since you use one hand, " mocked Lui slipping his hand in Cartoonz's pants humming as his lover moaned his name. " Plenty to come around, Since Mini had a good idea. Isn't that right Mini? " asked Lui as he pumped Cartoonz matching the same smirk with Mini. " That's right~ " purred Mini grabbing Wildcat by the wrist taking his hand out of his pants. Lui removed his hand pulling a dazed Cartoonz along with him as he sat in front of Mini. Nogla broke away from Basically's neck holding out a hand for his boyfriend to take. Basically took it walking with Nogla as they sat in front of Wildcat. Vanoss finally managed to get Delirious off of him, dragging the horny boy by the arm smacking his ass as he sat down in his lap. " Since we all are horny and couldn't stop fighting for top position, My idea was to take turns with Terroriser. " said Mini looking between his lovers.

His lovers gave him a approving smile or nod asking who would go first. " Let Mini go since he suggested it, " said Basically adjusting his shirt on his form. Mini smiled mischievously at that comment. " Who will be after me? " asked Mini looking around ar his lovers. No one raised their hand for a moment until Basically volunteered. " Second, " said the dark male biting at Delirious's lip as the latter groaned. " Third! " yelled Wildcat jumping off the couch. " Fourth, " joining in the conversation with a grin as Delirious was putty in his hands. " Fifth, " moaned Delirious leaning his head back on Vanoss's chest moving his head to the side. "Sixth, sighed Cartoonz pinning Lui onto the ground as the smaller male kept teasing him. " Seventh, " said Lui groaning as Cartoonz straddled his waist rocking his hips. " Eighth, " hummed Nogla licking his lips at the heated display his lover's where giving a free show. " Last, " said Moo popping his head out the kitchen entrance. " What were you doing in the kitchen that long? " asked Lui with a questioning look.

Moo smirked disappearing from around the corner only to expose himself. He was fully dressed except for no pants and boxers, standing their with a smirk on his face with his hands on his hips. " Doing the same thing you guys were doing, " hummed Moo coming behind the couch leaning on the furniture with his arms crossed. Mini clapped his hands with a smile. " Since we have everyone's order, Let the fucking began! " announced Mini getting cheers and yells from his horny lovers. " Might as well take off all the clothes since half of us are already their, " sighed Delirious raising from Vanoss's lap stripping the remaining of his clothes. Follow suit of their Baby Blue eyed lover, the others striped their clothes off except Cartoonz who got an phone call from his boss. " Shit! Gotta go babes, " said Cartoonz kissing Nogla's forehand adjusting his cock in a comfortable position before heading out the house. " There is only one rule to this, " said Mini walking to the stairs with his lover's eyes on him. " You can't cum yet if you haven't had a turn, " said Mini disappearing up the stairs laughing as his lovers groaned. He heard Wildcat shouting " This will be painful, but worth it, ". Quieting his steps Mini stopped at the door that contained Terroriser. " Your ass is going to be sore, " said Mini with a smirk putting his hand on the knob turning it.

 

( Dom!Mini x Sub!Terroriser )

Opening the door slightly to Terroriser stretching his limbs over his head, Mini grinned wider as Terroriser bid their friends bye. Standing up pushing the chair back with his back thighs, Terroriser stepped away from the computer flopping down on the bed with his back to Mini. " Perfect, " thought Mini opening the door wider slipping his form in the room tip toeing to his unexpected lover. Giving his finger the count down to jump Terroriser, Terroriser scrolled through Twitter laughing at the photos his fans sent him. Yelping as weight pinned him to the bed, Terroriser moaned as the weight of the person sucked on his earlobe. " What do we have here? " whispered Mini in Terroriser's ear running his hand down his lover's body as the stood on their knees on the bed. Terroriser moaned dropping his phone out his hands. " W-What are you doing?! " squeaked Terroriser as Mini's hand unbuckled his pants. " Just having some fun with a certain angel, " hummed Mini slipping his other hand up Terroriser's shirt twisting the Pink buds with his fingers. Terroriser blushed as Mini pulled down his pants patting his leg signaling him to kick them off his ankles along with his boxers.

Mini worked on the shirt next, playing with the hem as he moved down trailing kisses on his jaw. Ngh~ moaned Terroriser as Mini sucked on his sweet spot. Mini pulled the shirt up with his hands with the assistance of Terroriser raising his arms up to get the shirt off. Getting the pants and shirt off, Mini raised his hand to Terroriser's mouth. " Be a good boy for me~ " purred Mini humming in approval as Terroriser sucked on his fingers. Lathering the fingers with spit, Terroriser groaned as Mini thumbed the head of his cock smearing pre-cum as lube for now. " Such a wet little slut, " growled Mini pumping his lover as he played with nipples adding bites to the pleasure for his lover underneath him. Sliding the fingers out of his mouth he bend down with his ass up waiting for his lover to stretch him looking back with lust filled eyes of want. " What do you want baby? " teased Mini hovering over his lover's body rimming his hole with the wet fingers. " I want to in me! " begged Terroriser swaying his ass as persuasion for Mini to fingerfuck him. Licking his dry lips as that cute ass he loves to pound sway, Mini inserted one finger in his lover kissing his back as comfort when his lover was in distress.

" It's going to be better, I promise, " cooed Mini thrusting in his lover slowly watching his face with switched expressions. Terroriser groaned as Mini pulled out to only slam back in him. " More! " demanded Terroriser pushing back on the finger. Mini kissed his demanding lover on the shoulder adding another finger in his ass. Gasping in pleasure as the two fingers rubbed his nerves, Terroriser gripped the sheets spreading his legs wider. " RIGHT THERE MINI! FUCK ME THERE! " yelled Terroriser arching his back as Mini scissor him with gusto. Hearing his lover moan his name as he fingerfucked him, he wanted more than finger making his lover cry out. Mini reached to the drawer pulling lube from the Brown desk squeezing a good amount on his hands as he stroked himself. Whining from the fingers pulling out, he bit his lips drawing a little blood as Mini penetrated him deep without warning. " So big~ " moaned Terroriser twisting the sheets in his hand as Mini pushed his hips back. " Oh baby, you won't be tight anymore, " laughed Mini pulling out slamming back in his lover. Terroriser arched his back with his tongue sticking out on the side.

" Again! " pleaded Terroriser as Mini angled himself in the same spot pounding in him relentlessly having his lover speechless with his mouth wide open as he fuck his. " Shit, " sighed Mini leaning on Terroriser lifting his leg up getting a better angle. " I'm going to cum if you keep hitting that spot! " cried Terroriser clenching his eyes closed as Mini speed his pace biting on his neck. Mini bit down as his lover spazzed out from the intense climax. Spilling his seed in Terroriser, Mini lifted his panting on his lap as he wrapped his hand around his leaking erection. Terroriser leaned his head back as Mini pumped his cupping his balls as he kissed and nipped at his neck. " Mhm~ " hummed Mini as Terroriser gripped his shoulders as he came in his hand. Terroriser slumped on his lover's chest as he tried to calm his breathing. " Good boy, " praised Mini kissing his temple in a sweet kiss. " I-I guessing the others are waiting for their turn? " stuttered Terroriser watching his lover get an spare towel wiping their mess of him. Mini nodded his head kissing his forehead as confirmation giving him a wink before leaving the room. " One down, Eight more to go, " said Terroriser turning around to see a smiling Wildcat as he stalked towards him with lust filled eyes.

( Dom!Wildcat x Sub!Terroriser )

Wildcat winked at Mini as he entered the room seeing Brian with his back turn, but turned to the presence of his lover. " I hope Mini got you stretched good because they will be no mercy, " growled wildcat slamming his lips on his lovers. The two moaned groping as they touch each other. Tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss as they fight for dominance. Wildcat won pulling away trailing kisses down his neck to his stomach stopping as he reached Terroriser's erection. Terroriser laid back on the bed as he ran his fingers through is lover's curly hard moaning as Wildcat swallowed him whole. Bobbing his head on the erection, Wildcat slithered his hands underneath the male he was sucking off squeezing his balls as he juggled them with his hand. " More Wildcat More! " encouraged Terroriser pulling his lover's hair as he sucked the head. With a wet pop, Wildcat pumped his lover making love bites on his thighs. Arching his back off the bed, Terroriser gripped his lover's head as he shot his cum on the waiting hand. " I wonder how you taste~ " purred Wildcat licking some of the cum up with his tongue crawling on top of his lover sticking his tongue in his mouth for Terroriser to taste himself.

Sweet, salty, tangy taste mixed with saliva as the two tangled their tongues together pulling away with a string of saliva. " Someone's ready~ " purred Wildcat as he took in the expression of his lover as he pumped the hard erection. " Fuck me please! " begged Terroriser wrapping his legs around his lover's waist rocking his hips. Wildcat pulled Terroriser down on the bed pushing in as he slid down the bed. " Fuck your tight, " groaned Wildcat putting his lover's legs on his shoulders. Gripping the sheets with his other hand covering his mouth, Terroriser turned his head to the side looking back at his flushed reflection. " Seems you can't hide your lewd body, " hummed Wildcat intertwining his hand with the one that's covering his mouth nuzzling his head in his neck. Wildcat picked up the pace as he pulled out slamming back in his lover with no gentleness. " THERE! THERE! WILDCAT HIT THERE! " screamed Terroriser with tear drops at the corner of his eyes as Wildcat pounded into him. Grunting from the sexual mewls and cute noises Terroriser made, Wildcat use the last of his thrusts too pull up his lover on his lap as he slammed him down climaxing in him. Terroriser's screams could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood, but he didn't care as long as his lover feed his hole with his White seed still thrusting through the climax.

Baring his teeth as he came in his lover, Wildcat kissed as Terroriser laid his head on his shoulders trying to regain his breathe. " Fuck cat, " whispered Terroriser slowly getting off Wildcat's soften erection as he got a towel from the sack beside the bed. Drying the mess they made, Terroriser blew a air kiss at Wildcat tilting his head to the side waiting for another lover of his to fuck his brains out. Growling playfully as he say Basically enter the room with a smirk on his face with all his glory showing with pride.

( Dom!Basically x Sub!Terroriser )

" Well Well Well, What do we have here? " teased Basically crawling onto the bed lightly kissing Terroriser on the forehead earning a cute giggle from the male. " I know you didn't come in here to shower me in affection, " said Terroriser crawling to Basically pulling the dark male in a searing passionate kiss. Keeping his lips locked with his lover, Basically sat on the bed with his legs stretched guiding Terroriser on his lap rubbing their erections together. Terroriser broke the kiss moaning in his lover's neck. Not letting him get away that quick, Basically recaptured his lips moving his hand down his lover's body stroking the head of his erection. " Hah~ " moaned Terroriser in the kiss tilting his head to the side as his lover ran his hands over him. Fighting for dominance with their tongues battling, Basically won as Terroriser broke the kiss with a string of saliva as he buried his head in his lover's neck as he was penetrated by fingers and pumped at the same time. " Marcel~ " moaned Terroriser whining from the lost of fingers in his ass and those majestic hand pumping his length. " I wanted to shove something bigger in your sweet ass then my little bony fingers, " whispered Marcel squeezing some lube in his hands stroking his erection getting nice and wet for his lover.

Terroriser groaned as he watched his lover pleasure himself. " Don't you suppose to pleasure me? " sassed Terroriser looking at his lover with a questioning look. Basically smirked grabbing a hold on Terroriser's hips. " If that's what you want then babe, allow me~ " purred Basically slamming Terroriser on his erection groaning at his lover from the friction between them. Wrapping his limbs around his lover, Terroriser laid his head on Basically's shoulders as he restlessly bounced his lover on his lap. " S-Slow down! " sobbed Terroriser scratching his nails on his lover's bare back. Moaning in pleasure from the nails scratching him, Basically attacked his lover's marked up neck biting between his shoulder blade and neck. " Baby I'm going to cum! " panted Terroriser screaming his lover's name as Basically grabbed underneath his thigh raising it up to his shoulder blade. " Cum with a bang then, " smirked Basically thrusting his hips as Terroriser bounced in his lap. Screaming the others name out, the two came in sync shuddering as shivers went down their back. Terroriser whimpered from the filling of Basically's cum in his ass as he came without the help of his lover. " Fuck baby are you alright? " asked Basically moving his sweaty hair from those Honey orbs.

With a smile on his face, Terroriser raised himself off Basically's lap feeling his soft member slid out of him. Giving his lover a sweet kiss on the lips after drying their mess up with another towel. Terroriser laid on the bed sideways with his head hanging. " Wonder who's next? " thought the male out loud jumping from the deep seductive voice. Looking at the door entrance, Terroriser blushed watching at Vanoss walked slowly to his form stopping right in front of his face. 

( Dom!Vanoss x Sub!Terroriser )

" What are you doing hanging from the side of the bed? " asked Vanoss with a grin on his face looking down at his lover. Terroriser looked up at his lover with a smirk on his face. " Maybe I wanted to be closer to pleasure my Master~ " purred Terroriser licking the head of Vanoss's erection. Vanoss growled for being teased by the smaller male, grabbing his lover's head pulling it back as he thrust his erection in his mouth. Terroriser gagged as he swallowed the whole length by surprise, turning on his stomach to bob his head properly. " Such a good little bitch, " praised Vanoss rubbing his lover's back sticking his other hand in his mouth as he lathered the fingers. Terroriser moaned around the length looking back at the corner of his eyes as Vanoss spread his cheeks inserting a finger in his ass. " Be a good boy and I might enter another one, " cooed Vanoss thrusting his single finger in Terroriser's tight ass. Humming in satisfaction from the pleasure down his back as his lover sucked him off using his hands to cuff his balls as he juggled them in his hand. Vanoss inserted another finger in his lover bending down to kiss a butterfly trail down his back. A wet pop sound echoed in the room as Terroriser pulled away with a string of saliva looking at his lover with dazed eyes as the male finished his trail of kisses.

" Daddy fuck me? " asked Terroriser sweetly moving away from the growling lust filled male turning his back to him on all fours. " Daddy shall fuck you good, " growled Vanoss crawling on the bed gripping his lover's hips pushing in him. Terroriser cried out as Vanoss pushed in deep inside him. " That's right scream for daddy! " growled Vanoss pushing his lover back as he pounded in his tight ass. " Daddy fuck me harder! " cried out Terroriser bending on his front feeling the weight of his lover on his back. " You like it when Daddy can fill your ass up to the brim don't you baby~ " purred Vanoss slipping his arms underneath his lover's body using his fingers to grip him on the shoulders. Terroriser gripped the sheets as his ass gets pound mercilessly by his larger lover. " Yes Daddy I love it when you fill me! " sobbed Terroriser gripping the sheets as they came. Vanoss pulled out slamming back in his Honey eyed lover with a growl. Terroriser gripped the sheets tighter as Vanoss filled his ass with his White seed. Rolling off his lover to clean the mess they made, Vanoss pulled him into his arms kissing him passionately on the lips. Smiling dazedly as he watched Vanoss walk out the room he saw a glimpse of Baby Blue eyes.

" It's about to get hot in here, " smirked Terroriser getting the lube from the bed meeting Delirious halfway in the room. " You bet your sweet ass it is! " grinned Delirious slamming his lover on the nearest wall.

( Dom!Delirious x Sub!Terroriser )

Taking the lube from his lover setting it down beside them. Pressing Terroriser against the wall with his knee between his legs pressing on his erection, Delirious dived into his lover's neck running his hand down his stomach thumbing over the head of the cock. " How is everyone doing down there? " asked Terroriser moaning as Delirious nipped at his neck. " In a frenzy, " answered Delirious pumping his lover slowly using the other twist one of the hard Pink buds in his hands. Arching his back off the wall, Terroriser leaned his head to the side for his lover letting him get more access. Taking the space given to him, Delirious stuffed his face in Terroriser's neck pumping his lover's cock with a steady rhythm. " Delly please, " pleaded Terroriser gripping his lover's hair with flushed cheeks. " Your ready for my cock already? " teased Delirious turning his lover around with his stomach against the wall. " You have to stay still for me babe, then I will reward you with my juicy cock, " whispered Delirious in Terroriser's ear as he sucked on the sensitive skin. Delirious kissed down his lover's back as his hands ran down his body teasing the male he had pinned to the wall. " Delly~ " moaned Terroriser spreading his legs as Delirious's patted his thighs as a signal.

Grabbing the lube from the wall, Delirious squeezed a good amount in his hand using some of it to lather his fingers. Kissing his pale soft cheeks of the cute ass that his boyfriend's love fucking. Delirious slithered a hand to the front of his lover wrapping his hand on the hard erection while he pushed a finger in his lover's ass. Moaning from the sensation of pleasure, Terroriser gripped the wall looking over his shoulders watching his lover. " Gimme me more! " begged Terroriser arching his back leaning his head back with his mouth wide open in a ' o ' shape as Delirious put two more fingers in stead of one and quickening the pace on his erection while cooing at his lover. " I could just eat you up, " muttered Delirious stretching his lover feeling him about to cum. Whining from the lost of fingers, Terroriser squealed as Delirious penetrated him from behind raising his leg. Leaving one hand on the wall he used his other arm to wrap it around Delirious's neck as he grounded himself against Delirious. " Still tight, " hummed Delirious groaning as Terroriser pushed his hips against him trying to get in rhythm with his thrust. " Why are you guys so big, " panted Terroriser grabbing a hold of his own member pumping himself with the rhythm.

" Your just smaller compared to height size, " panted Delirious kissing his lover's neck picking up the speed. The two lover's moaned the other name as they came in sync. Terroriser came on the wall shooting his White load as Delirious came inside of Terroriser, pulling out to slam back in as the final thrust. Terroriser groaned slumping against Delirious as he cared him to the bed. " Your going to be sore in the morning, " chuckled Delirious kissing his lover on the forehand cleaning them off. " If you can survive us fucking you through the week, then I can survive on whole day, sighed Terroriser leaning back against the bed trying to catch his breathe. One last sweet kiss, Delirious left the room laughing at something his other lover probably said. " Time for revenge baby~ " cooed Lui walking in the room. Terroriser sat up quickly turning to the voice. " Let's play baby, " purred Terroriser getting picked up underneath his legs and placed on the Brown Oak wood desk in the corner of the room.

( Dom!Lui x Sub!Terroriser )

Lui placed his lover on the edge of the desk swiping the objects off the table to the side or on the floor. " I'm not picking that up, " sighed Terroriser as Lui pushed him back flat on the desk getting between his legs. " You won't have too because we can say we fucked to hard, " said Lui smashing lips on Terroriser's running his hands over his lover's marked body. " We did a real number on you huh? " hummed Lui reconnecting their lips. Terroriser wrapped his arms around his lover's neck squirming as his lover pumped him slowly. " Fuck me, " gasped Terroriser breaking the kiss tilting his head to the side as Lui trailed nips and kisses down his jaw. " That's what I planned on doing, " whispered Lui blowing cool air on the wet trail he left on his neck. Terroriser groaned as Lui sucked on his neck while stroking his hard erection. " Why are you teasing me! " demanded Terroriser grabbing onto Lui's hair pulling the male away from his neck. Lui shook his lover's hand out of his hard, leaning down sucking on the head of his erection as he pumped the base of his erection. Terroriser couldn't form words so he leaned back on the table spreading his legs wider.

" You like that baby? " teased Lui pulling away from the head leaning up to give Terroriser a taste of himself. Humming in the kiss, Terroriser gripped his lover's shoulders as he pumped him in a steady pace. " I'm gonna cum! " shouted Terroriser arching his back but disappointed when Lui pulled away with good timing. " Baby why!? " whined Terroriser raising his body up wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. Lui chuckled kissing his lover's lips pushing him back down on his back. " This is why, " whispered Lui penetrating his lover capturing his lips. Thrusting as they fight for dominance with their tongues battling for the top dog. Humming in the kiss sent shiver's down their backs as the desk started creaking from the deep rocking of the two fucking like rabbits. Breaking away from the kiss with a string of saliva, Lui wrapped his free hand around his leaking lover's erection pumping him to the same steady rhythm he had going. " L-Lui! " moaned Terroriser pulling his lover down so he could grip his shoulders for ground. " Your wet and tight~ " moaned Lui gripping the top of the desk as he pounded into his moaning mess of a lover.

Terroriser had his eyes rolled back at the top of his head with his mouth open. Drool seeped from the side of his mouth as he arched his back feeling himself coming any minute. " I'M COMING~! " squealed Terroriser fully arched off the desk pushing back as his lover loaded his seed in his ass. Pulling out of his lover, Lui went to the towel stack and walked back to his panting lover cleaning him off. " Only two more to go, " said Lui kissing his lover on the cheek carrying him bridal style to the bed. Taking the towel with him, he laughed as he heard rapid feet coming his way. " I have waited all day to fuck you, " grunted a deep voice. Looking at the entrance of the doorway, Terroriser sent a seducing look towards Nogla. " Get ready for the time of your life baby, because I have been wanting to ride someone's brains all day, " purred Terroriser motioning for Nogla to come to the bed with him.

( Dom!Nogla x Sub!Terroriser )

Crawling on the bed where his lover sits with an smirk on his face. " What was that about fucking someone's brains out? " asked Nogla nuzzling his head in Terroriser's neck kissing the mark skin gently. " Since my ass is getting sore, I want to ride someone for a change, " moaned Terroriser running his hands through his lover's hair tilting to the side for more access for his lover. " I would let you ride me, but your gonna have to earn it, " purred Nogla trailing his index finger down to Terroriser's limp erection stroking it slowly. Leaning his head back as Nogla pumped his now hard erections giving the tip a few licks of his rough tongue. Pushing his lover's mouth down on his erection, Terroriser fell back curling his toes as Nogla bobbed his head. Nogla hummed sending the vibrations to his lover's erection crying out as he twisted the sheets in his eyes. Terroriser whined as he lover pulled away, kissing him on the lips as a apology. " You have only one more thing to achieve before you have your way with me, " said Nogla flipping Terroriser on his stomach straddling his back.

Nogla trailed his fingertips up Terroriser's back getting low mewls from his lover as he made it to his mouth. " Suck, " said Nogla humming in approval as his lover lathered his fingers in saliva. " Good boy, " cooed Nogla pumping his length smearing pre-cum on his length using it as lube for now. Grabbing his wrist, Terroriser slipped the wet fingers from his mouth sending Nogla a lust filled seductive face. " Finger me babe~ " saucily said Terroriser spreading his own cheeks waiting for Nogla to enter him. Growling at the teasing male, Nogla smirked as he inserted two fingers in his lover. Terroriser moaned as Nogla hit spot on his sweet prostate. " Finger me there! " panted Terroriser pushing back on the fingers. " That's enough grunted Nogla grabbing Terroriser by the waist pulling him up as he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. " Ride me like the dirty boy that you are, " said Nogla holding on his lover's waist with his knees spread. Terroriser didn't take no longer to start bouncing on his lover. " F-Fuck N-Nogla, " stuttered Terroriser putting his hands on Nogla's knees to help him bounce on his lover.

" Take your time baby, " cooed Nogla thrusting his hips into Terroriser's bounces messing up the steady rhythm. Bouncing with the same rhythm his lover was producing, Terroriser leaned his head back with his mouth open. " I'm gonna cum! " moaned Terroriser yelping as Nogla slammed him on his lap as his thrusts went deep and hard. " Come for me baby, " sighed Nogla baring his teeth as he came inside of his screaming lover. Terroriser saw stars as Nogla filled his hole with his seed, pulling out as he lifted Terroriser off his lap. Rolling to the side Nogla grabbed an towel that was the only one left on the floor, wiping the mess and taking the sheet that had cum all over it. " See you in the morning, " said Nogla kissing his lover goodnight closing the door.After Nogla left Terroriser felt like it was worth a whole day wasted of his boyfriend's fucking him. Walking to the closet to get fresh pajamas's on his naked body, Terroriser forgot that he had one last lover to fuck. " He will probably forget, " said Terroriser hopping into bed plugging his phone on charge drifting off to sleep. The door open with Moo grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" I won't forget but you might since there will be a surprise for you waiting in the morning, " whispered Moo closing the door walking into one of the rooms changing his clothes and hopping into bed.

Morning~

Terroriser blinked his eyes open the next day hearing his lover's loud voices downstairs. " Morning went by fast, " thought Terroriser getting out of bed walking to the closet for some daily clothes. Picking out a pair of sweatpants and a Black muscle shirt he opened the door unknown to him that he was getting followed by a certain lover. Cutting on the lights to the bathroom he closed the door turning the knob of the head to hot. Striping his clothes, he set the fresh one's on the counter along with his phone and towel. Sticking his feet in the shower to check if it wasn't cold, he stuck his whole body in there not hearing a lock of the bathroom door. " I'm glad I don't have to share you with the others, " cooed an voice behind him. Terroriser jumped as arms wrapped around his waist tightening their grip. Terroriser turned to see Moo with a wide smirk on his face. " Sorry baby, " mumbled Terroriser turning around in the hold wrapping his arms around Moo's neck.

( Dom!Moo x Sub!Terroriser )

As the warm water pounded on their naked bodies feeling the room with hot steam as the two lovers kissed like it was their last. Tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Terroriser wrapped an leg around Moo's waist with his arms wrapped around his neck. Moo turned his body getting steamed water on his back as he pinned Terroriser to the wall of the shower. " You don't have to stretch me, I'm still tight from last night. " panted Terroriser leaning his head to the side giving his lover more access to his marked neck. Moo licked a strip of wetness on Terroriser's neck moving his hand down his lover's body. Terroriser moaned as Moo pumped his erection squeezing his ass hard as he rubbed against him. " Don't tease me, fuck me instead! " whined Terroriser wrapping his other leg around Moo letting his lover catch him. " Sure you don't need prep? " asked Moo groaning as Terroriser rubbed his ass on Moo's hard on. " I'm positive! Now fuck me already, " whined Terroriser yelping as Moo penetrated his ass. Gripping his lover by the shoulders, Terroriser leaned on the wall moaning out his lover's name. " Such a slut for our cocks, " smirked Moo pushing himself on Terroriser feeling his lover deep inside of him. " Yes I'm a slut! " cried out Terroriser tightening his legs around his lover's waist. Moo grinned pulling out of the hole only to slam back in enjoying the view of his lewd lover moaning his name as he clenched his eyes closed. " Look at you baby, " cooed Moo capturing his lover's lips continuing to pound in Terroriser. Saliva and water mixed in the kiss as the pushed onto each other. " MOO I'M COMING! " screeched Terroriser scratching his lover's shoulders as he came on his stomach. Moo slammed Terroriser in the wall as he climaxed, thrusting through the pleasure as his lover scratched his shoulders peeling skin. Panting as Moo let Terroriser down, Terroriser wrapped his arms around his waist standing the shower as cum and water went down the drain.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of the hardest I have ever written because in my Poly AU Terroriser/Brain is a bottom, but oh well It was all for the Smut Queen LazerKitten
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this smut, because I know Maddy did! Even though she knew I would struggle with Delirious, Mini, Lui, and Moo being Tops.
> 
> Word Count: 6196
> 
> Anyways send your requests if you want to see your oneshot in this Poly!BBS
> 
> Lonnah out~


	37. MiniToonz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Prompt: Well, I want it to be MiniToonz (just them two.) And they're dating, and mini is like this super clingy, adorable boyfriend that's constantly touching Luke in some way or always by him, and just other clingy stuff. And Luke loves it. But the guys give mini a hard time about it when Luke isn't around, so he starts to feel bad about himself and he gets distant with Luke, and not as clingy. Luke finds out what happened when he questions mini, and assures him he loves the clingyness, then boom, make up smut. And Luke is really dominant, and Mini is submissive. Boom
> 
> Pairings: 
> 
>  
> 
> Mini x Cartoonz
> 
> Vanoss x Delirious
> 
> Lui x Nogla
> 
> Basically x Wildcat
> 
> Moo x Terroriser
> 
> P.s Sorry that some of them are assholes, I thought it would go good with the plot o3o

~~~~~~~~

 

Here they were at the mall on this Saturday afternoon. All the couples that make up the Banana Bus Crew. Vanoss had Delirious in his lap hugging the male around the waist giving butterfly kisses as the latter giggled swatting his chest. Lui was sitting beside Nogla leaning on his side as Nogla's arm was wrapped around his waist. Moo and Terroriser were facing each other as they sipped their milkshakes looking at each other in the eyes sighing as they stared in affection. Wildcat and Basically were arguing as usual, but Wildcat had Basically in his lap rubbing his hands down his thighs as the latter yelled at his lover to stop. Sitting in the courtyard with the guys, Mini held tight on his boyfriend's arm, Cartoonz. Cartoonz smiled down at his small lover turning his attention back to his phone as he scrolled through Twitter. " Come on babe! " whined Wildcat getting his hand removed again and again. " We are in public! " replied back Basically sounding like a mom, moving to get off his boyfriend lap only to be pulled back with a tight grip on his hips. 

 

" Wildcat, " huffed Basically leaning back into the hold as Wildcat smiled sighing happily. " Vanoss stop! " giggled Delirious holding onto both of Vanoss's wrist restrain the Chocolate eyed male. " HA! Now you can't touch now! " cheered Delirious sticking his tongue out. Vanoss smirked leaning up sucking on Delirious's Pink tongue. Squeaking from surprise, Delirious let go of Vanoss's wrist. Vanoss leaned back wrapping his hands around his lover's waist with an triumph smile. " What were you saying baby? " cooed Vanoss looking at his adorable blushing boyfriend. Delirious hide his face in Vanoss's chest groaning as the latter laughed. " Sleepy? " asked Nogla to Lui as the latter closed his eyes. Lui nodded holding his arms out. Nogla chuckled picking up his lover and putting him in his lap in a comfortable position. " Wildcat let me go! " demanded Basically hitting his lover's arm blushing furiously. Wildcat hummed nipping at the back of Basically's neck. Basically squirmed biting his lip not letting noises come out of his mouth. 

 

" Wildcat stop it~ " moaned Basically arching from his lover's chest. Mini looked around at his friends as they interacted with their significant other. " What are you thinking about Min? " asked Cartoonz wiggling his arm away from Mini. Mini whined putting a pout face with trembling lips from Cartoonz pulling away. Cartoonz laughed wrapping his arm around his lover's waist letting out a small yelp as Mini tucked into his side. A phone ringed loudly as everyone turned to the source. Cartoonz pulled out his phone from his back pocket holding out his ringing phone. " Be right back, " excused Cartoonz walking away from their table pacing in front of the food court as he talked to the person on the phone. Taking the opportunity with Mini all alone now, Wildcat whispered in Basically's ear sending the said male off with Lui, Moo, and Delirious, but Delirious didn't move, out of the food court with blush on his face. Mini looked at Delirious with an confused face, but only got one back with shrugging shoulders. 

 

Looking at the others with a smirk, Wildcat got up sitting beside Mini putting an arm on the table. " So Mini, How's life treating you? " asked Wildcat leaning on the male with a wide smile on his face. Scooting his chair away from Wildcat, Mini nervously looked up at Wildcat. " Umm Good? " answered Mini twiddling his thumbs. " That's good news since it's better news that you aren't clingy all over Cartoonz, " sassed Wildcat high fiving Vanoss. " What? I don't understand, " said Mini tilting his head to the side confused. " Meaning I'm sure Cartoonz is more relaxed since you aren't all over him letting him breathe for once, " said Vanoss getting hit in the chest by Delirious. Mini's face dropped as Nogla, Wildcat and Terroriser laughed at him with Vanoss teasing him. " Cartoonz doesn't care that I like clinging to him. He said so himself! " said Mini clenching his fist with narrowed eyes. " He's just only telling you that so he doesn't hear you whining when you can't get what you want, " scoffed Nogla pulling out his phone. 

 

Delirious bared his teeth as the guys talked about Mini in his face. " You assholes! " yelled Delirious getting out of Vanoss's lap walking to Mini wrapping his arms around his neck. " Babe what's wrong? " asked the Chocolate eyed male looking at his lover. " What's wrong!? you bastards are talking about Mini and Cartoonz's relationship! That's what's wrong, " said Delirious pulling Mini up linking their arms together. " Just because Mini likes clinging to Cartoonz and Cartoonz liking his boyfriend clinging to him doesn't mean you have to talk about them! " huffed Delirious wiping the tears rolling down Mini's face with his thumb. " T-Thank you, " stuttered Mini smiling. Delirious smiled back hugging him. Pulling away from him, Delirious sent a glare at the four boys at the table. Delirious walked towards Vanoss with a sway of his hips, sitting down in his lap. " Vanoss~ " purred Delirious lifting his chin with his index finger. " Yes~ " purred Vanoss back gripping Delirious's hips. Delirious brought his hand up to his face, slapping Vanoss on the cheek with a loud ' Smack '. Stunted from the hit his lover did on his face, watching him get up from his lap going back to Mini's side. " Text me when you aren't being asshole with your friends Evan! " growled Delirious walking away with Mini. Vanoss gulped knowing he fucked up when Delirious said his birth name.

Walking home hand in hand, Mini had the widest smile on his face. After the whole mall situation, Vanoss came crawling back with Cartoonz trailing after him with an angry expression. After apologizing for what he did to Mini, the upset lover turned to Delirious begging for his forgiveness. Looking away smiling, Delirious held out his hand as Vanoss grabbed it kissing the palm of his hand. He explained to Cartoonz as the male yelled at him about why he was apologizing to his lover. Slapping him across the face leaving another hand print on his other cheek, Cartoonz forgave him only promising more to come if he fucks with Mini again when he is away. With one more apology to Mini, the lovers left with a smile on their faces waving back at the other couple. Mini had to convince Cartoonz to get off of Wildcat as he pummeled the male into the ground yelling about him teasing Mini. Cooing in his lover's ear about him having his way with him when they got home got Cartoonz off of Wildcat only to spit down at his bruised form with a arm crossing toe tapping Basically shaking his head at his lover. Opening the door for them to enter, Mini was slammed into the closest wall. " I love you Mini, " cooed Cartoonz capturing his lover in a sweet kiss. Mini moaned resting his hand in Cartoonz's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 

As their tongues swirled around the other, Cartoonz's hands traveled down his lover's body. " Ngh~ " moaned Mini in the kiss squirming as Cartoonz's palmed his cloth erection squeezing his ass. Breaking away the kiss with a string of saliva attached, Cartoonz attacked his lover's neck making Mini lean his head to the side giving his boyfriend more access. " We haven't got to the good part yet babe~ " cooed Cartoonz blowing cool air on Mini's wet neck. Bringing his hand to his lips, Mini couldn't contain the mewls spilling from his mouth. " Such cute moans you have, " cooed Cartoonz biting down hard on Mini's neck drawing a bit of his blood. Licking the blood off his shoulders neck, Cartoonz sucked on the spot he bit slipping his hand in Mini's pants. " Toonz~ " breathe Mini gripping his boyfriend's hair as he gasp. " I think little Mini wants to come out, " grinned Cartoonz pulling away from his neck bending down eye level to his exposed member. Pulling the rest of Mini's pants down, Cartoonz licked the head of the dripping erection. Placing one hand on the wall and the other in Cartoonz's hair, Mini leaned his head back with his mouth open. " Please! " begged Mini gripping his lovers hair tighter as Cartoonz swallowed him whole. Bobbing his head from the base to the head, He replaced his mouth for his hand looking up at his dazed lover. " Please what baby? " asked Cartoonz looking up at his lover with a smirk on his face.

 

" Cartoonz please! " begged Mini looking down at his lover with dazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Humming, Cartoonz pumped his lover as he sucked the head. Mini tighten his grip as Cartoonz fasten his pace. " I-I'm coming! " shouted Mini pushing Cartoonz down on his erection as he came gripping his lover's hair to stay in place. Cartoonz moan around the erection swallowing every drop of cum Mini shot out. Releasing his hair, Mini slumped against the wall as Cartoonz pulled away with a wet ' pop ' licking his lips. " Such a good boy, " praised Cartoonz standing back up connecting their lips. Mini tasted himself off Cartoonz's tongue. Tasting the salty yet sweet taste of his cum. " You taste so delicious, I wonder how delicious you look when I fuck you against the wall~ " purred Cartoonz turning Mini around with his stomach to the wall. " Suck, " commanded Cartoonz slipping three fingers in Mini's mouth. Lathering the fingers in his mouth with saliva, Mini pushed his ass back rubbing against his lover's clad erection. Growling from Mini being a tease, he gripped his hips pulling his fingers out his mouth. Cartoonz trailed butterfly kisses down Mini's back as he slipped out his pants. Rimming the gaping hole with his finger, he slipped the finger in Mini twisting it. Mini groaned scratching the wall with his hands. " It hurts, " groaned Mini looking back at his lover with a scrunched cute face. 

 

" I know baby, It will get better, " said Cartoonz slipping in another finger. Mini grunted as he felt the two fingers stretch him. " Sorry babe, " cooed Cartoonz kissing Mini's soft as scissoring his lover gently. Min moaned in pleasure when Cartoonz rubbed his sweet nerves. " More Toonz More, " moaned Mini bending down a bit pushing back on his fingers. " Let me add the other finger to be stretched more, " insisted Cartoonz but was stopped by Mini grabbing his wrist. " No more stretching! Fuck me now or I'll go to someone else, " said Mini with a lust filled glint in his eyes letting go of his wrist putting them against the wall swaying his hips side to side. " Now come fuck me Big Boy~ " purred Mini moaning as Cartoonz entered his body. " Like that baby, " growled Cartoonz pushing Mini into the wall as he pounded into him. Mini raised his legs as Cartoonz almost hit his prostate. " Come on baby, you almost got it! " encouraged Mini as Cartoonz held his thighs as he angled himself. Finding his sweet spot, Cartoonz laughing in triumph as Mini went ballistic. " FUCK YES TOONZ! HIT THERE AGAIN! " screamed Mini at the top of his lungs arching his back with his head on Cartoonz's shoulders. " Feel good babe? " Gasped Cartoonz as Mini's hole got tighter around his cock. " Yes~ " moaned Mini getting lost in ecstasy with his eyes rolled in the back of his head and drool seeping out the side of his mouth. 

 

" Tight! " growled Cartoonz pushing Mini on the wall leaning on his back fucking him senselessly. " I'M COMING! " screamed Mini as Cartoonz pulled out thrusting back in him shooting his load in Mini's ass. Gritting his teeth as he came on the wall and feeling Cartoonz's hot seed spill in his ass, Mini legs were weak letting the male slide down the wall. Pulling out of his lover, Cartoonz went into the kitchen getting towels to clean them off. Cleaning off the cum from him and Mini, Cartoonz carried his lover to the couch pulling him into his chest turning the T.V on as Mini drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......I have no words for this but I hope your happy LifesTidalwave
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Means so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Lonnah out~


	38. Have no fear Love, we are always here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Nogla x Lui x Mini x Moo x Terroriser x Basically x Cartoonz 
> 
> Prompt: Okay so I wAs wondering maybe del is in a abusive relationship before he joins the relationship with the guys and they find out
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with the all

~~~~~~~~

Delirious's P.O.V.

I was over my friends house playing Mortal Kombat X with the guys. " YOU BASTARD! " yelled Wildcat pushing random buttons on the controller as Mini laughed at his distressed lover. " Next time babe~ " cooed Mini kissing the steaming male's cheek giving his controller to Lui as he walked to the couch where Vanoss, Basically, and I are cuddled up against each other. " Room for one more? " asked Mini wiggling his eyebrows at me pulling me off the couch into his lap. I leaned back against his chest closing my eyes sighing happily. I could hear Mini and Cartoonz arguing at each other over his phone, and Terroriser and Moo cheering on Wildcat and Lui as they battled against each other. I felt a hand run their hands through my Brown matted hair. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Basically and Vanoss smile at me ad Mini leaned on Basically's shoulders blinking his eyes smiling at me. I blush from the attention smiling the brightest smile I could muster closing my eyes again taking a deep breath. This was the only time I could relax without that bastard of a boyfriend I have ruin my free time. 

Speaking of the devil he called me which startled me out of my comfortable state. The guys stopped what they were doing staring at my phone as the room got silent. The guys watched me as I got up stumbling as I reached my phone. " H-Hello? " I stuttered knowing I fucked up. " Where the fuck are you!? " asked my boyfriend, Kevin on the other line. I cringed as he yelled through the phone whimpering as I answered back. " I'm over a friends house, " I whispered turning to the guys showing a weak smile nodding my head as Moo asked if everything was ok. " You mean those friends of yours that are fucking each other with the other knowing? " asked Kevin hearing laughter in the background from his friends. I huffed wanting to hang up the phone but knew I would get punish when I get home. " It's called a Polygamous relationship, " I said playing with the hem of my shirt. " I don't give a rat's ass what's called! You better have your ass about the time I get home or you will get another beating! " yelled Kevin loudly on the phone. I heard a gasp behind me with a " What the fuck!? " from Wildcat. Without thinking I hanged up the phone shuddering as the guys heard my dark secret. " Delirious? " I heard a soft spoken voice.

I closed my eyes shut feeling tears well up on the sides with my form trembling. " Y-Yes? " I stuttered sniffling as I hugged myself. " How come you didn't tell us? " asked another voice hugging me around the waist. I choked on a sob turning around burying my head into the chest. I felt fingers lift my chin to look at them but I refused keeping my eyes closed. " Delly please open your eyes, Let me see those beautiful Baby Blue eyes that we love, " cooed the voice rubbing my back in gentle circles as I kept sniffling. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to see Terroriser with a smile on his face with the others over his shoulders. Mini, Lui, Moo, and Basically came around from him, coming to me hugging and whispering sweet nothings as Terroriser wiped my tears with his thumb. " They goes those beautiful eyes, " cooed Terroriser moving back so the others could cuddle me. Blushing from the affection they showed made me think. " Now I see why they are in this relationship, They care for each other. " I thought to myself giggling as I felt kisses on my face. I took a deep calming breath starting my story of how I meant Kevin. I ended up choking on a sob as I cried into Terroriser's chest getting comfort from the others.

As I finished my story I closed my eyes with fresh tears rolling down my pale face. " Delirious we have something to say, " said Nogla with a stern but gentle face. The others back away as Nogla came into my view holding out his hand for me to take. I took the hand getting lead to the couch as the others crowded around. I was in Nogla's lap as the others pushed or shoved to get close. Fitting around the couch, We looked at Nogla as he cleared his voice. " We know how much you love us. It was obvious when you will blush or smile when we showered you in affection, " said Nogla turning my head back to him as I look to the left closing my eyes letting out a whimper. " Shh it's alright baby, we can't help but love you back, " cooed Nogla kissing my cheek as I opened my eyes again. I blushed letting Cartoonz wipe his thumb over my face getting the fresh tears the rolled down my face. " We love when you smile, giggle, blush, or either do the smallest things to make us love you more than before, " said Vanoss getting off the couch grabbing my ringing phone from the desk where I left it. He answered the phone only to back away from the phone. " WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOUR ASS TO BE HOME ABOUT THE TIME I GET THERE! WHEN YOU MAKE IT HOME, YOUR GONNA GET THE BEATING OF A LIFE TIME! " growled Kevin hanging up on the phone. 

Vanoss growled closing the phone putting it in his back pocket. " No lover of mine will ever get beat again! " grunted the male walking to the couch with an angry expression. I looked around to see the others mirror his expression with baring teeth. " Who the fuck does he think he is for beating on our Delly!? " said Mini clenching his fist. I blushed as they called me theirs yelping as I got pulled up. " Sorry baby, " cooed Moo intertwining our hands walking out the door following after ' our ' boyfriends. As we walked to my house, I had a bad feeling in my stomach making me slow Moo and I down as I dragged my feet. The guys stopped as they heard me whimpering with my eyes welling up. Lui ran to us hugging me around the waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. " It's ok Delly, we will protect you. " whispered Lui pulling away from me with a smile pulling me along gently as we turned the corner. I stood in front of my house nervous with the others beside me as they growled or vowed to kick Kevin's ass. " Let's go kick this fucker's ass! " shouted Wildcat walking up the path with the others behind him and me in the back. As Wildcat ringed the bell Lui, Mini, Moo and Basically huddled in a circle with me in the middle and the others crowded around them to make a bigger circle.

Wildcat pounded on the door until it slammed open showing a seething Kevin. " Great, you brought the others to bring you home? " he asked glaring at me as the others tried to contain their growling. Moo moved Vanoss out the way pushing him behind him to now stand in front of Kevin" Their dogs now? " he smirked only to get punched in the dick by Moo as he glowered over his hurt form. " Listen here you asshole, You will let us get Delirious's stuff and anything else that belongs to him. If you don't you will face the wrath of very pissed off submissives," said Moo as Mini, Lui, and Basically come up behind him with menacing looks. " Do you understand? " asked Moo leaning down punching Kevin in the face as he lead the way into the house turning around with a smile. " Keep an eye on him will you boys, Come on Johnny, " said Moo motioning me to him. I let my feet drag me into the house as I stepped on Kevin purposely grinning when I heard him groan. As I helped get my stuff from the room we shared, We came back to see Kevin get teased and punched. " Let's go guys, " I said stepping on Kevin again laughing as Wildcat made a joke about Kevin being a doormat. " Sayonara Bitch, " I said not looking back at the house as I walked happily down with my new lovers. The one's that actually love me for who I'm. 

 

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Reza- I hope I for-fulled your request!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! More is coming your way
> 
> Lonnah out~


	39. Eating me away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan X Jon X Craig X Tyler X Lui X Nogla X Marcel X Luke X Brain X Brock
> 
> Prompt: Evan is anorexic and he doesn't tell the guys until they force him to eat something and he vomits it straight back up, then they look for clues as to why and they find out he's anorexic.
> 
> Warnings- Anorexic
> 
> Third-Person:

~_~_~_~

Evan had always been this way, skin and bones. It had happened when he was little, he had gotten ahold of his father's magazines and saw so many perfect bodies he wished to have. It was harmless at first, him exercising and joining the hockey team. Then it all went downhill from there, skipping two to one meals each day, that turning to barely any. His body consumed himself everyday as Evan would only eat once a week and only for a extremely healthy meal. It even continued through his relationships. Now he hides it with a baggy sweatshirt and sweats, hoping one day he can be happy.

Evan sat at the table with everyone else. He watched as Lui scooped cheerios into his mouth, watching as everyone held smiles. Tyler's wheezing didn't help the fact that Evan felt lonely, he felt saddened. He wished he could enjoy the simplest of foods, but him being like this, he couldn't. "Ev, are you okay? You aren't laughing like you always are." Brock had looked at Evan with concern in his eyes. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine, just not enough sleep last night." Evan made one of his faked yawns. Brock's eyes soften as he looks over to Brian to see what he has to say about this, "Then why don't you go take quick nap?" Evan didn't hesitate to push out his chair and speed walk up the stairs. Jon sighed heavily as Luke grabbed the empty plates, "I think YouTube has been getting to him." Luke announce washing off the gunk from the plates. "I hope so..." Tyler joined in, helping Luke with the dishes.

The males played around as lunch was being served, David was upstairs to deal with Evan. "Guys? Evan doesn't want to come down, he says he isn't hungry. I dropped off some water for him." David said as his feet creaked against the wooden stairs of their home. "That's weird... Anyway, let's eat before Jon complains anymore." Craig said with his head peeking out of the kitchen, in the background was Jon tugging at Tyler's sleeve for his food. "It seems you like the food more than you do me." Tyler grumbled as he set up Jon's plate. Jon frowned as he placed a quick peck to his cheek, "You guys are more important than any food in this world. Even if its a burger!" Jon grabbed his plate sitting at the table with the rest. Well, not entirely, Evan was in his room, curled in a ball freezing himself to death. Tyler flicked the back of Jon's head as he walked by, a smirk held on the tall man's face as the deep blue eyed male whined. "Calm down, it wasn't that hard." Jon rubbed his head and fought back to Tyler's statement. "My fucking head is throbbing, your flicks hurt!" The male continued as he took a bite from his slice of pizza. "Oh, whatever!" Tyler sat down next to Luke and Marcel. They all communicated with smiles plastered on their faces, still concerned of their lover sleeping upstairs.

Evan had woken up early, approximately a hour until dinner would be served. He stayed on the couch, shivering as he snuggled into Luke's side. "You are shivering so much." Luke voice was laced in concern as he dragged the feather-light male into his lap. Luke wrapped his larger arms around the shaking male and pulled him close, the shivering dying down only a bit. "GUYS! Dinner!" Marcel announced as Brian dashed into the kitchen instantly. Evan stood so Luke could get up, Evan following behind the bearded male. Evan skipped the line of where the steak and mashed potatoes were setup, instead going to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. He cracked it open and took a long gulp, he felt the cold water hit the emptiness of his stomach and smiled, loving the feeling. The CanAsian tried to leave the kitchen without being unnoticed, which was next to impossible. "Evan? Aren't you going to be joining us?" This time Brian had said as he cut up small pieces of his meal. Brian looked at the guys as he scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes and the guys nod, without any warning Brian charged at the small male, shoving the spoonful down his throat. Evan's eyes water as fear surges through his skintight body. He pulls off the spoon, and dashes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

With that he bends over the lifted toilet seat, puking up the food along with stomach acid. He cried as he felt the fattening food leave his body, he felt ugly. He dropped to his butt when he felt weak, he leaned against the wall, crying silently. After he composed himself and several knocks at the door later, he flushed the toilet and walked out like nothing had just happened. "Baby, are you okay?" Brock was hugging Evan tight as he just nodded and pushed away. "I'm going to change, I am too cold." With that Evan left the tense air without a word. Everyone stood frozen, "What was that about? He doesn't eat breakfast, lunch, nor dinner. Then he try to feed him and he just pukes it out...." Marcel was stumped, but Craig jumped in remembering important events. "Now that I think about it he hasn't been eating for the longest of times... Usually once or twice a week and its always something healthy. He also seems to gag when he sees food, he is always shivering, and he is always drinking water." Craig's voice was soft at the end, he had realized along with most of the others. "I think Evan is anorexic...." Tyler said as two feet hit the bottom floor. "Guys?! I wanted to know if any of you wanted to go for a jog or someth-" Evan stopped as he turned the corner to see them all staring at him. He shrunk down at their towering sizes as they all sighed, "Evan... How long have you been anorexic?" Craig asked as Evan showed submission to the other males, "It started a-around the age of 12..." Evan said honestly as they all went to their love and hugged him tight, "We can make it through this together, I know we can." Jon said as Evan cried into Marcel's shirt.

Sad Ending

Weeks after Evan hadn't been getting better, only pretending. Grabbing plates of food only to hide it in the garbage, eating out he would eat a small amount and say he was full, and like he always did, survived on water. He wore sweatshirts with weights so when weighed it seemed like he gained pounds, when really he was losing them. He never got naked in front of any of the guys, for his own good. He would sleep each night shivering cold and wishing he could change. Sadly, he was convinced this was the right way on living. Then it happened, one night Evan woke up and his world was spinning. Getting up from bed he made it to his bedroom door, then heading down the hall to the stairs where he heard noise. His steps shaky and head spinning, he tried so damn hard to keep up right. He took his first step, falling face first into darkness, not even a sound went through his head at that moment. Only the growls of his stomach and the dizziness of his world. "Evan! Guys! Help! Evan fell down the stairs!" It was chaos as Brock had ran to Evan's side and Luke had dialed for the ambulance, they hoped for the best. Their hopes fell when a doctor came out with a sour face, telling them the horrid news, "Evan Fong has pasted away. His blood pressure was dangerously low and when he feel down the stairs he did serious damage to his brain. I am sorry to say, you have lost this man..." They all fell to their knees, warm and salty tears running all over. They cuddled together for comfort, they should of noticed sooner that Evan was not doing any better. Now they will have to stand at his grave and wish he was here, and that is exactly what they did. Every day they picked a meal to eat at the grave and talked about their day, laughs still shared. It was getting better with the days, but that didn't mean they hadn't missed Evan. They did wish he was by their sides, but they knew their CanAsian was not ever coming back.

Happy Ending

Within a week Evan had been eating up to one to two meals a day and was getting comfortable in his own skin. A whistle came from behind Evan as he stretched down to his toes and next a smack to his ass. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Evan warned Jon as he passed by. "What? I can't smack my boyfriend's ass when he is making lunch?" Jon teased as he helped grabbed down a few plates. "Yeah, that is what I am saying. This is to good for you." Evan pointed to his crouch region as he setup the plates. "How is my CanAsian doing?" Luke said as he grabbed his and Evan's plate. Evan sat next to Luke and Jon with a goofy smile. "I'm doing a lot better. Of course, other than this prick swatting my ass." Evan thumbed towards Jon who only giggled as he swallowed a bite of his burger. Evan smiled and joined in, enjoying the food and laughing with them. "I am happy to see you eating again." Brock bounced in after the laughing had dyed down. "I am as well, I get to enjoy talking to my boyfriends for once. How about you guys?" Evan looked around as they all hummed delighted with their day. "We are all happy to see you back and healthy as ever." Lui hummed as David nodded next to him. Evan gave a loud laugh, his body shaking. "I fucking love you guys." With that Evan had put his dirty plate away only to receive one hard slap to the ass, him yelping. "JON! Get your ass over here!" Evan yelled as Jon ran away and their loves laughed at the two.

~_~_~

~Fair

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TOO DeliriouslyFair FOR WRITING THIS ONE SHOT!
> 
> GO CHECK OUT HER PROFILE WHEN YOU GET DONE READING THIS
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :3
> 
> LONNAH OUT~


	40. Neko!Delirious (Fluff )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that is my ask for Mini at the media xD
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Cartoonz x Basically x Vanoss x Mini x Moo x Wildcat x Lui x Delirious x Terroriser x Nogla 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: something with Neko!Delirious
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't remember everyone :)

~~~~~~

 

The group of lovers sat at the table with their pajama's as they munched on their breakfast that Mini had cooked for them since Delirious was still upstairs asleep. " For my first time having an omelet, It's pretty good, " hummed Terroriser taking another bite swatting away Vanoss's hand as he tried to cut a piece with his fork. " Eat your own! " huffed Terroriser moving his plate to the other side out of his lover's reach. " I finished it already, " whined Vanoss leaning on his lover trying to reach the delicious omelet. Nogla were shouting at Moo and Basically as they two stole food off his plate when he wasn't looking. " Leave Nogla alone you two, " scowled Mini putting a fresh omelet on his plate. " Your the best babe! " beamed Nogla kissing Mini on the cheek sticking his tongue out at the two thief's. Moo giggled while Basically rolled his eyes going back to his own omelet finding it missing. " Who stole my food!? " yelled Basically looking at Lui who had the evidence on his mouth. Lui laughed getting up from his seat with Basically running after him. Cartoonz was playing with his food occasionally looking at Mini's back pocket staring longley at his phone. 

" When can I get my phone back? " asked Cartoonz showing puppy eyes as Mini turned his gaze on him. Mini giggled turning back around hearing his lover grumbling. " When will you have more time with your lovers then be on the phone? " asked Mini putting a fresh omelet on a plate for Delirious when he wake up from his slumber. " Touché " muttered Cartoonz going back to his food. Moo stared into Vanoss's puppy eyes as he chewed his omelet humming. " Want a piece? " asked Moo after gulping down his food cutting a piece off for his lover sticking the fork in him mouth as the piece disappeared from site. Wildcat stuffed his face as he read the newspaper he got from outside on their lawn. " This is a waste of paper, " muttered Wildcat kissing Mini on the cheek thanking him for the mug of coffee. Mini wiped the counter as he finished cooking, walking to the table with two plates in his hand. " We should just tell them to just bring the funnies instead of the whole thing, " sighed Mini drinking some of his Orange juice. Wildcat hummed in acknowledgment drinking his coffee. " See Terroriser, Moo was nice enough to give me a piece, " mocked Vanoss kissing Moo on the cheek flipping off his lover. 

Terroriser flipped his lover off back smiling when the last of their group walked into the room. " Good Morning Kitten! " beamed Terroriser getting out of his seat hugging his hybrid boyfriend. Delirious yawned showing his two sharp canines. " Morning everyone, " muttered Delirious nuzzling his head into his lover's chest as he carried him bridal style to the rest of his lover's. Setting Delirious in Moo's lap, Terroriser went back to his seat with a grinning Vanoss staring at him as he had his breakfast on his face. " Seriously? " asked Terroriser looking at his lover. Vanoss smiled wiping his arm on his mouth scooting over to his upset lover hugging him around the neck. " Love you, " cooed Vanoss closing his eyes. " Love you too, " sighed Terroriser smiling at the male. " Morning Kitten, " hummed Moo kissing his lover's twitching ear. Delirious let out a small mew pawing at Moo's chest. " Where's my food? " asked the hybrid glowing as Mini set his breakfast in front of him with a quick kiss on the lips. " Thank you, " said Delirious pulling Mini back wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him in his lap. 

Mini smiled cutting a piece of the omelet spoon feeding him as Moo scratched behind his ears. " Nice to see you awake Kitten, " said Basically giving Lui a piggyback ride. " DELLY! " squealed Lui squirming to get down to reach his lover. Setting his lover down, Basically walked to the hybrid kissing him on top of his head sitting down in the chair in front of Moo. " Such a pretty kitten, " cooed Lui scratching underneath Delirious's chin getting a purr from the neko. " No kiss for me? " asked Wildcat grabbing his lover by the chin stopping him mid center as Mini feed him. Giggling at his teasing lover, Delirious leaned to the side giving a kiss on the mouth and a lick on his cheek. " Better? " asked Delirious opening his mouth as Mini feed him his omelet. " Better, " confirmed Wildcat going back to the newspaper. " Seems like we are missing out on Morning kisses, " mocked Vanoss looking at his lovers as they cooed at how cute Delirious's ears twitch from time to time. " We wouldn't if someone wasn't being lazy, " replied Terroriser nudging his shoulders as a reference. Swatting his lover's chest playfully, Vanoss raised himself on his feet walking to the back of Moo's chair leaning on his shoulders as he wrapped his arm's around Delirious's neck. 

" What's a pretty Kitten like you glowing in the sunshine this morning, " whispered Vanoss in Delirious's ear earning a giggle from his lover. Turning his head as he chewed his food on the side his mouth his tail wrapped around Vanoss's neck gently pulling his face closer to his. Swallowing his food, licking his sharp teeth he kissed his lover on the lips purring in the kiss sending shivers down Vanoss's back. " The usual, " whispered Delirious back turning his head back around to stuff more omelet in his mouth. Terroriser laughed at his dazed lover, patting his back as he scooted Moo over sitting on the edge of the chair. " Having a good morning so far? " asked Terroriser to Delirious intertwining their hands. Delirious smiled finishing his omelet looking around for an familiar Irish man. " Would be If Nogla brings his tall ass over here, " said Delirious looking at his lover. Nogla looked at the group with his cheek stuffed. " Seems like I have to go to you, " muttered Delirious wigging out of Moo's lap tapping Mini's thighs to let him get up. Crawling out of Moo's lap, he crawled to Nogla on all fours with a smile on his face with his two sharp teeth showing. 

" Morning Nogla, " purred Delirious getting in his lap tilting his chin with his tail. " Nogla swallowed his food staring into Delirious's Baby Blue eyes. " Morning, " trailed off Nogla getting lost in all the beauty his hybrid boyfriend endured. " Much better, " whispered Delirious smashing his lips on Nogla's moaning as Nogla picked him up underneath his thighs carrying him out the kitchen leaving his stunt boyfriends behind.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy morning with Neko!Delirious
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy these requests~
> 
> Lonnah out


	41. 10K Special Part 1

Fluff

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Moo x Lui x Cartoonz x Nogla x Terroriser x Basically x Wildcat

There is no prompt. Just 3 specials that are rewards for reaching 10k views :)

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Craig sprinted down the dirt path, on the large grassy hill. He had a rather happy smile on. Downing the hill, he watched his group of lovers wait at the bottom.

He was only half way, but he could see them all talking amongst themselves. Running out of breathe quickly, Craig slowed to look around, waiting for his breathe to come back.

The hill had small flowers scattered on it, different colors of each one. Yellow patches littered the sides of the path he was running down, and red dots were off in the distance. The sky was rather empty of clouds, letting the sun shine brightly on everything. It gave off a peaceful sense, leaving Craig not wanting to move. He took in a breathe soaking in everything, letting his mind take in every detail of this hill and scenery.

Craig tore his eyes from the flower beds, and continued down the hill, at a nice slow pace. He watched the group below. Them sitting in a field at the bottom, in a flower bed covered in multiple colors and flowers. Evan had somehow found out how to braid the flower stems together, making a crown of flowers for everyone. Even with the bright sun out, some of them still wore a light jacket or sweater. All of them agreeing on this being a very peaceful day, they weren't wearing any dark colors. Even Luke, who always seemed to wear them, wore a light green sweater, with cream colored pants.

Stumbling from a small stone, Craig continued to gaze. The dark and light greens of the grass perfectly knitted itself into parts of the patches, making it look blended in, like a painting. He eventually let his eyes land on himself, and the pastel blue long sleeve he wore, with light grey dress pants. The brunette gave a small smile to himself, and picked up his feet towards the group waiting for him.

"Craig!" Tyler shouted to him once in hearing range. He looked down his boyfriend, at the pink sweater over the white dress shirt, and at the baby blue pants he wore. The multicolored flower crown lop-sided on his head

"Babe, come sit with us," Marcel held out a hand to Craig, letting him take it and sit next to him.

"What did you find walking?" Asked David, fixing the crown that had slipped from its spot on Jonathan's head. Craig grinned, looking at him with bright green eyes.

"There was a big tree! And there was this patch of grass under it, it was really pretty," Craig answered, letting Evan place the newly made braid of flowers on his head. David hummed in response, petting and brushing the hair from Brian's eyes as he layed on his lap.

"It sounds fun, and I'd like to take a walk," Luke stood from his sitting position, making Brock sit up from the spot on Luke's leg. Everyone soon stood, picking up anything they brought with them. Craig led the way, gently swaying his arm with Marcel, who strolled behind him. Jonathan and Tyler carried the blankets, having them folded over their forearms. Lui bounced around the group, tightly holding onto the strap of David's guitar that hung on his back. David, worrisome of his belonging, held onto his hand, keeping him from doing something to make himself fall. Brian happily kept with Evan in the back, who carried a basket full of flowers and stems for when they get to the top.

Reaching the peak of the grass, they all crowded over to the patch of tall grass, letting Jon and Tyler lay the blankets down. Letting David lift the guitar from his shoulders, Lui was the first to settle himself on one of the blankets, adjusting the white tie he wore under the light yellow vest. Craig pulled Marcel down with him, Brian and Tyler following next to them. Evan set the basket down between him and Brian, taking some out and showing the man next to him how he made the crowns everyone wore. Brock sat against the trunk of the tree, Jonathan happily watching Evan and Brian from between his legs. David and Luke also leaned themselves against the tree, David in the middle of them both.

Settling the guitar on one of his legs, David strummed random tunes off his acoustic, leaving a nice sound for everyone to enjoy as they sat under the tree together, enjoying the view.

~~~~~~

ALL CREDIT AND THANKS ARE SENT TO THE AMAZING KYLE!

Thanks to Thatsadyaoifanboy for contributing to this Special! Next up shall be mine with the Poly but a special one that would probably make C00kiez23 not read >:)

I hope you guys enjoyed!

Lonnah out~


	42. 10K Special Part 2

Smut

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Cartoonz x Terroriser x Mini x Moo x Nogla x Cartoonz x Basically

There is no prompt to this oneshot. This is a reward for 10K views! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL

Thanks to all you amazing people that voted, commented, and reviewed!

This wouldn't happen if C00kiez23 believed in me for writing a Poly!BBS, So go check out her!

P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with these cuties!

P.s.s This is a poly with Top!Jon, if you don't like Top!Jon then this is not the one-shot for you.

P.s.s.s This will be in day. Meaning starting from Monday - Friday

~~~~~~~~

Sitting the room editing his videos as he read his subscribers comments as he listen to his music on his phone. Delirious laughed at some of the comments subscribers left for him to read in his free time. One message caught his attention from everything his was doing putting his hand under his chin. " Delirious if you and the guys were in a relationship, You would be a bottom compared to them, " read Delirious loudly looking at the thumbs up and thumbs down button. Many people commented arguing with the user saying he would be dominant. Shaking his head he came up with a idea in his mind. " since no one have been fucked lately, this will be a perfect time to dominate around here for once, " giggled Delirious evilly getting to work on his plan while his lover's downstairs was unaware that the usual bottom in the group will be taking over for this day only.

~ Monday ~

The house was quiet except of the obnoxious snores of Wildcat and Basically. Lui groaned rolling on his side moving his face away from the sunlight rays beaming through the window. The room door opened slightly with a blur of a Blue figure slipping in the room walking to the other side of the bed where he had crawl space. Crawling on the bed, Delirious leaned his face down kissing Lui on the cheek. Lui moaned rolling over back the way he was before see a playful Delirious facing him on his knees. " Morning babe, " gleamed Delirious kissing his lover again getting off the bed. " Morning, " muttered a groggy Lui covering is eyed with his arm. " Come on Lui, I'm sure the others are downstairs waiting for us, " said Delirious walking to Lui's side shaking his lover gently. Lui groaned swatting away Delirious's hands turning over with his back facing him. " Lui get up or face consequences, " said Delirious crossing his arms with a stern look. Lui turned his body slightly looking up at Delirious. " What are you going to do if I don't move? " challenged Lui sitting up looking into his lover's eyes. Delirious smiled tackling his smaller lover in the sheets.

" A pounding for punishment, " growled Delirious darkly licking his lover's neck slipping his hand under his shirt playing with the Pink buds. Delirious twisted the sensitive skin in his hand as he sucked on the selected part of the skin he choose to mark Lui. " Delly~ " moaned Lui tilting his head to the side giving his lover more access to his neck completely submitting to the male on top of him. Delirious laughed licking a wet trail on his neck, moving his other hand down Lui's pajama pants palming at the clad erection. " This wouldn't happen if you got up but you chose punishment as a answer, " cooed Delirious pulling the hem of his lover's pants with his teeth grazing the erection with his teeth as he pulled the clothing off. Lui moaned in the sheets as Delirious took him whole in his mouth humming around the erection sending the vibrations up his spine. " Delirious please! " pleaded Lui looking his lover with dazed eyes. Delirious pulled away with a wet pop looking into Lui's eyes as he licked from the base to the head. " Don't tease me! " squealed Lui gripping the sheets as Delirious sucked on the head placing his hand at the bottom of the base of his cock with the other hand cupping his balls squeezing them.

" Hand me the lube from the drawer, " ordered Delirious swiping his tongue across the leaking head. Lui did as h;s lover said occasionally stopping to grip the sheets as he moaned. Lui handed Delirious the lube falling back as he arched his back from his lover pumping him. Delirious pulled down his pants kicking them to the side squirting lube on his hard erection. Pumping himself as he pumped his lover as well, Delirious contained himself not to go overboard. Still pumping his lover, Delirious leaned over his form kissing his lips in a passionate chaste kiss. " This will hurt for a few minutes, " warned Delirious squeezing lube on his fingers lathering them in the liquid. Lui breathed in calmly gripping the sheets as Delirious inserted a finger in his tight ass. Delirious captured his lover's lips in a kiss helping his distress Lui overcome the pain. Wiggling his fingers around the hole, Delirious tilted his head deepening the kiss slipping the second lathered finger in his lover. Lui moaned in the kiss bringing his hand to caress Delirious's cheek as his lover stretched him. Lui broke the kiss leaning his head back moaning his lover's name repeatedly non stop.

" Fuck me Delly! " crooned Lui pushing back on the teasing fingers. Delirious grinned sliding his fingers out purposely rubbing against the bundle of nerves. Lui shuddered as his lover teased him arching his back. " Same warning as before, this will sting. " said Delirious positioning himself at his lover's entrance. Lui took a deep breathe nodding at Delirious as the said male pushed in his lover letting him get use to his size. Lui groaned barring his teeth drawing blood at his lips as he squirmed around getting the filling of Delirious's thick member. " M-Move, " whispered Lui wrapping his arms around Delirious's neck pulling his lover close as he pounded into his lover wit a steady pace. Delirious took it slow letting Lui getting use to the slow rhythm as he wrapped his hand around his lover's cock. " Faster! Go faster! " begged Lui clawing at his lover as Delirious picked up his pace. Curling his toes as Delirious angled himself by pulling out slamming back in as he tries to find his prostate. " THERE DELLY FUCK ME THERE! " sobbed out Lui as Delirious found his prostate on his left side. " Isn't that where those sweet bundle of nerves are? " teased Delirious slamming into his lover relentlessly using his elbows on each side of his lover as leverage.

Lui squirmed underneath his lover feeling himself close to climax as the ball of heat formed in his stomach. " Cum for me baby, " cooed Delirious biting down on Lui's neck pumping his lover's faster as he quickened his thrusts. " I'M COMING! " moaned the smaller male underneath his lover pulling him close as he shot his cum on his lover's stomach moaning throw the thrusts as his lover rode out his climax. Delirious bit down harder drawing blood as he came inside his lover filling him with his seed. Catching his breathe of air, Delirious pulled his soften member out of Lui humming as cum oozed out his asshole. Lui shuddered feeling the aftermath of the orgasm filter his body. Getting the Kleenex from the side of the other dresser, Delirious cleaned his lover as he breath in and exhaled. " That was amazing, " sighed Lui pulling his lover in a kiss when he finished cleaning the mess they made. Delirious smiled in the kiss reeling back crawling off the bed picking Lui up bridal style. " Fun time over, now it's breakfast, " laughed Delirious hearing his lover grumble about him wanting food than a second round.

~ Tuesday ~

Terroriser and Delirious walked hand in hand as they talked walking the mall ignoring the stares or disturbed looks other gave them. " Where are we going? " asked Delirious getting lead by Terroriser through the crowd of people blocking whatever store his lover trying to get too. Delirious yelped as he was squeezed through the door of Hot Topic. " Really babe? " asked Delirious looking up at with a poker face. Terroriser laughed pulling his boyfriend along through the full store where people fighting over clothes or taking selfies with hats or plushies in their hand. Terroriser pulled clothes from hangers not caring if they were a size to big or a size to small, just picking up random sized piling them in Delirious's hands as his arms were occupied with the previous shirts Terroriser threw his way. " Don't you think your going a bit overboard? " asked Delirious saying excuse me as he bumped into someone from the stack of shirts in his arms. " Nothing is overboard babe, " replied Terroriser picking up a Star Wars shirt throwing it in the pile of clothes. Getting all the clothes he could muster, Terroriser lead his boyfriend to the dressing rooms in the back of the store.

" Don't tel me that you are going to try all these shirts? " asked Delirious looking at his lover longingly hoping yes was the answer. " How did you know!? " squealed Terroriser picking out a random shirt from the pile walking in to the dressing room pulling the Velvet curtains to the other side blocking Delirious from his view. Delirious groaned turning around to sit on the couch face palming asking himself why did he come along with his lover. 35 Minutes passed as Terroriser would throw shirts in two piles. One pile was the too big or too small. The other pile was the perfect sized for his lover. Delirious groaned as they were the only ones still in the dressing room room. " Babe could you hurry, I think they will be closing soon, " sighed Delirious getting up from the couch stretching his numb limbs walking to the curtain pushing back as he has a sly smirk on his face. " What do we have here? " purred Delirious walking into the room closing the curtain behind pushing Terroriser's naked body to the Oak wood wall. " I-I can explain! " sputtered out Terroriser whimpering from the look Delirious gave him. " Then explain yourself, " whispered Delirious nibbling on his lover's neck pressing his knee firmly on his lover's erection.

Terroriser moaned gripping Delirious's shoulders as ground. " I-I couldn't help but t-touch myself seeing you s-slumped on the couch with that seducing look you give to us with your shirt raised up showing that s-smooth skin, " panted Terroriser hissing as Delirious squeezed his balls. " Someone was being a naughty boy~ " teased Delirious smashing his lips on his lover rubbed his clad erection on Terroriser. Terroriser moaned in the kiss inching his hands on Delirious's pants tugging them. Delirious licked Terroriser's lips wanting to explore his lover's wet cavern. Opening his mouth for his lover to slip his tongue in, the two wrestled with their tongues for dominance in the heated kiss. Being the tease that he is, Delirious slithered his hand down thumbing the leaking erection of his boyfriend overpowering him in the kiss. " I don't think I should give you the satisfaction since you been a bad boy, " purred Delirious turning Terroriser around rubbing his fingers on his wet lips. " Suck, " commanded Delirious humming in approval as his fingers disappeared from his site getting lathered in spit as his love sucked the fingers hungrily.

" Such a good slut, " groaned Delirious kissing his back smacking his ass leaving a red print. Terroriser moaned around the fingers choking as Delirious used his free hand to pump him slowly. Delirious saw his lover's cheeks faint into a red shade with his back arched off his chest. Sliding his wet fingers out his lover's mouth Delirious trialed the fingers down his body rimming the needy hole. Terroriser gripped the wall as he gets penetrated barring his teeth as Delirious kissed his thighs as apologizes. " Give it a min or two, " cooed Delirious kissing Terroriser's thighs thrusting his fingers as he pumped him slowly. " Delly please, " groaned Terroriser biting his lips drawing a dribble of blood as his lover added another finger in him stretching his hole. " I got you baby, " whispered Delirious kissing up his back capturing his lover's lips as Terroriser turned his head in perfect timing. Salvia seeping from their heated kiss as Terroriser would break from the kiss to moan loudly from the bliss Delirious put upon him. " Fuck me now Delirious! " panted Terroriser leaning his head to the side of the wall raising one leg for his lover to grab a hold. Following his aroused lover's directions he pulled his fingers out his ass, using the same hand to unbuckle his pants as he pumped his lover still.

" Fuck me with your thick cock baby, I want to fill it stretching my ass! " rambled Terroriser moaning at the site of Delirious's erection leaking from the head. Delirious dropped his other hand earning a whine from his lover. " You love my cock don't you baby, " teased Delirious pumping his member positioning himself at Terroriser's need hole. Terroriser nodded his head embracing the push of the head enter his ass. With Delirious fully in his ass, Terroriser wiggled around getting use to the filling of the member arching his back when he hit his bundle of nerves that sends him over the top. Delirious ran his hand in Terroriser's hair moving the piece out of his eyes. " Are you adjusted? " asked Delirious holding on to his lover's hips. " G-Go, " panted Terroriser moaning as Delirious pushed fully in rubbing over the nerves. " THERE! STAY THERE! " shouted Terroriser loudly. Delirious covered his lover's mouth stopping his interaction listening to the outside for any movement or voices. " You have to be quiet babe, " whispered Delirious leaning down sucking on Terroriser's earlobe. Terroriser moaned in this lover's hand grasping the wall as he started back pumping him.

Delirious felt wetness in his hand as he continued pounding into his lover in the same spot he wanted. Delirious opened his hand slightly purring deeply in his throat sending vibrations down to their erections. " F-Faster, " choked Terroriser as Delirious pushed two fingers in his mouth for him to suck. Delirious felt Terroriser tightening around his member chuckling to himself quickening their rhythm. Terroriser leaned his head back as he deep throat the fingers gasping as he felt his climax coming from the hot pain in his lower stomach. " COMING DELLY COMING! " gagged Terroriser on the fingers rolling his head back as he squirting his cum on the Oakwood walls slamming back on Delirious as his lover came inside of him. Delirious growled from the unexpected slam on his member, gripping his lover's hips as he pushed out to slam back in as he filled his lover's ass fully. " I don't see any tissues around, " huffed Delirious looking around the room for a substitute. " I-it's ok, I can change when we get home, " groaned Terroriser whimpering as his lover's soften member rubbed over the nerves. Putting back on their clothes, Delirious peeked his head out to see the store still busy with customers. " Coast is clear, " confirmed Delirious coming out the room followed by Terroriser finishing adjusting his shirt. " Let's get out of here, " said Terroriser walking awkwardly with his chuckling boyfriend behind him.

~ Wednesday ~

Cooking breakfast for his loved ones, Delirious hummed as he set the plate of stacked Golden Pancakes down on the table followed by Scrambled Eggs and Juicy, Well crisped Bacon. " Look's good babe, " said Wildcat kissing Delirious on the cheek as the male set the Morning breakfast on the table along with the cup of Coffee and Orange juice. The boys were in a fury as they fought over the breakfast. " Boys! There is enough for everyone, " scowled Delirious turning his head around drying is hands off with the towel in his hands. Multiples of apologizes went his way as he smiled walking to the table sitting between Vanoss and Nogla. " Good children, " teased Delirious getting playfully punched in the arm by Nogla. They sat silence as they ate their breakfast humming as the delicious food touched their taste buds. " So good~ " moaned Moo chewing the Pancake slowly as he savored the flavor rolling his eyes in the back of his head. " Where did you learn to cook like this? " asked Cartoonz covering his mouth as grease dribbled down the side of his mouth. Delirious giggled sipping his Orange juice with a smile.

" Learn from my mom, " replied Delirious eating some of his breakfast. The guys moaned in pleasure as they sat around finishing up their breakfast. " Who's going to help me with the dishes? " asked Delirious getting up from his seat picking up the empty plates. As he walked to the seat, he heard chairs scoot on the floor with rapid footsteps running out the room. " Typical lover's, " sighed Delirious rolling his eyes going back to the table picking up the glasses and mugs putting a wet rag on the table. Putting the cups in the sink, he turned to see Mini in a larger shirt rubbing his eyes. " Morning Mini, " beamed Delirious bringing the plate he save for Mini over to the table wiping he spot with the rag first, setting the plate down when the spot was clean. " Morning Delly, " replied Mini groggily sitting in the chair waiting for his coffee. Delirious sat the mug beside the plate going back to the sink to wash the dishes as his lover ate his breakfast. " Your food always brings me back to reality, " hummed Mini scooping more eggs on the fork stuffing it in his mouth. " Thank you, " smiled Delirious wiping the counter down as he folded the rag on the head of the faucet. " Come sit with me, " said Mini patting the seat beside him.

Delirious had a better idea then sitting beside him. Walking to his lover, Delirious lifted him up to pull him down in his lap. " This is better, " muttered Delirious wrapping his arms around Mini's waist. Mini blinked his eyes looking at his lover, going back to his food. They sat in silence as Mini ate his share of food. " That was delicious, " sighed Mini rubbing his belly pushing the plate up on the table. Delirious hummed nuzzling his head in Mini's neck. " Glad you enjoyed it, " husked Delirious nibbling on his lover's neck. Mini bit his lip as Delirious laid kitten like kisses on his neck. " The others, " gasped Mini as Delirious bit down on his neck. " They are still thinking I'm washing dishes, " said Delirious completing Mini's sentence running his hand down his lover's body pulling the shirt up a little showing Mini's boxers . Mini moaned quietly as Delirious palmed him through his boxers. " Does someone want to come play this morning? " purred Delirious slipping his hand in the boxers pulling the article down. Mini moaned as the cool air hit his leaking hard erection arching his back off Delirious's chest.

" I don't think I'm the only one, " groaned Mini back rocking his hips on Delirious's poking erection. Delirious groaned pulling away from his neck. " Let's have him come out then, " muttered Delirious as he pulled his pants down when Mini lifted himself up. Mini sat back on his lap feeling the hard erection press against his back. " I guess I was right, " moaned Mini burying his head in Delirious's neck as his lover pumped his member. " Good job, " praised Delirious lathering his fingers in spit as he jerked his lover off. Moans filled the room with the aroma of arousal circled the room. " I'm close! " squeaked Mini griping his hand in Delirious's shirt as he felt the warmness in his stomach. " Don't cum yet, " warned Delirious rimming over the gaping hole with his wet fingers pushing in a finger. " Delly~ " moaned Mini loudly in his lover's neck as he felt his lover wiggle his finger in his tight ring. " Not so loud, " mumbled Delirious nuzzling his lover's head as he groaned with a mixture of pleasure as he added another finger. Moan scrunched his face in pleasure as Delirious stretched his hole hitting the bundle of nerves time to time as he scissored him. Delirious unwrapped his hand from his lover's member earning whines from Mini as he was about to cum.

" Delly please, " begged Mini lifting his face from Delirious's neck placing sloppily wet kisses on his jaw. " Please what Mini? " asked Delirious adding another finger to his lover's pleasure. " Fuck me! " pleaded Mini leaning his head back with his mouth open. " Since you asked so nicely, " teased Delirious turning them over his Mini slumped in the chair with both his legs on each side of Delirious's shoulders. " Ready? " asked Delirious rubbing his leaking member on Mini's hole earning a gargled moan. Mini didn't say anything, he just grabbed Delirious's hips pushing him in the hole tearing Mini's ass. The pair groaned from the tightness panting as they stared into each others eye. " Guess that was a yes, " confirmed Delirious starting off slowly gaining speed finding a steady rhythm to work with for meantime. Mini gripped on his lover hissing as Delirious would slowly but deeply rub against his nerves and prostate. " Delly fuck me harder! " commanded Mini pulling his lover closer to him grabbing his side of the head as he stared into those Baby Blues. Delirious put a smirk on his face pulling out of his lover, slamming back in as he arched off the chair clawing his cheek.

" You got it babe, " cooed Delirious slithering his hand between their sweating bodies pumping his lover with the same rhythm. Mini moved his hands to Delirious's back scratching crooked lines as Delirious pushed deep and hard in his ass. " DELLY HIT THERE! " screeched Mini not caring If the others were in the other room listening to them fuck. Delirious grunted following his lover's orders, picking up the pace as he pounded in his lover. Mini was a mess, he had his eyes closed with his head leaned back and mouth wide open. One of his legs dropped from the shoulders as one was held by Delirious. " Fuck Mini, I'm coming, " growled Delirious pulling out slamming back in as he came in his lover purring deeply as he climaxed. Mini screamed his lover's name arching his back more as the seed filled his ass and his member shooting cum between their stomachs. Delirious pulled out of his panting lover, walking to the countertop to get some tissues. Bringing them back to the table, Delirious clean Mini first then the table and lastly him getting up going to the trashcan in the corner of the room. " Best fuck in the morning, " sighed Mini sitting straight in the chair following Delirious's every movement. Delirious chuckled at his lover walking to the closet pulling cleaning supplies out. " Now I have to mop the kitchen, want to help? " said Delirious laughing as Mini ran out the room leaving his boxers on the ground.

~ Thursday ~

Basically sighed as he felt the lukewarm water drizzled down his body. " Nothing like a hot shower to feel relaxed, " mumbled the man rubbing the body wash on his body. He saved his sensitive areas for last not wanting to have a cold shower after his steamed one. He was so busy humming his intro tune that he didn't see the door open showing a tall silhouette grinning widely. The figure moved into the bathroom quietly closing the door locking it. He tiptoed into the middle of the room starting to strip his clothes. The figured pumped his member as he heard Basically moan himself. Finish with clean the areas he started first, he squeezed a good amount of body wash in his hands rubbing them together as he made suds. Jumping a little at the untouched movement, he used both his hands to clean his member. Sliding up and down in a slow movement as he cleaned his cock, he didn't notice the curtain pulled back. " What do we have here? Basically jerking himself off as he takes a shower? " questioned Delirious smiling at his wide eyed lover. Basically gulped as he dare looking down Delirious's body to see his lover's thick erection. " W-What are you doing u-up?! " asked Basically making room for his lover as he stuck on leg in the shower followed by the other one.

" I heard the shower running so I came to investigate, " mumbled Delirious lowly setting his hands on Basically's hips pressing his hard on against his lover. Basically moaned lowly as Delirious latched on his lover's neck nipping gently. " Delirious, " sighed his lover grabbing his wrist as his lover takes a hold on his member. " Let me have you, just relax ok? " asked Delirious licking a wet trail on his dark lover's neck. Basically let go of Delirious's wrist hold into the bar on the side of the shower. Delirious hummed turning his lover's head with his free hand capturing his lover in a sweet kiss. Basically moaned in the kiss arching his back a little. Delirious licked his lover's lips asking for entrance in his wet cavern which Basically obliged too. As their tongues wrestle for dominance, Delirious pumped his lover while cupping his balls in the other squeezing them. Delirious won as Basically broke away from the kiss with a string of salvia connected to their lips. " Like how I jerk you off under his hot steam with the room in perfect temperature with our arousal? " asked Delirious rubbing his fingers on Basically's lips asking for entrance as he pumped his lover.

" Yes! " screeched the male lathering the fingers with spit as he deep throated the fingers. Delirious groaned from the display rubbing his erection against his lover's ass creating friction. Sliding the fingers out his mouth, Delirious trailed them down his wet stomach to his needy hole. " Please stretch me so you can fuck me, " cried out Basically leaning over bracing the wall with his legs apart as far as they can in the shower. Delirious smacked his lover's ass leaving a print. " Suck a good boy, " praised Delirious sticking in his finger as he wiggled around. Basically groaned looking back at his lover with lust filled eyes. " Another! " demanded Basically panting as his lover entered another finger in. Delirious grinned as Basically pushed back against his fingers as he scissored him. " Slut. That's what you are for me baby, " rumbled Delirious fastening his pumps o his lover's member smiling wide as Basically arched his back. " YES! IM A SLUT JUST FOR YOU! " screamed Basically whining as Delirious took his fingers out. He yelped as his lover pushed in all the way with no mercy. " Delly~! " squealed the male pushing back on his lover gripping the wall. " Just like that huh? " teased Delirious gripping his lover's hair pulling his head back.

Basically drooled as Delirious fucked him hard and rough with no mercy on his heated body. " YES FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT THAT I'M! " rambled Basically rolling his eyes back in the back of his head taking over pumping himself in a faster pace. Delirious just smiled using the other hand to grip his lover's hips as he felt his climax coming. " I'M GOING TO CUM! " sobbed Basically letting his arms hang feeling the warm water drizzle on his back. " Me too! Cum together, " grunted Delirious barring his teeth. The two screamed the others name as they came hard. Delirious pulled his lover's head back more slamming fully in his hole filling his needy lover with his seed. Basically gurgled on a moan as his cum squirted out like a waterfall onto the running water clamping down on his lover's member as he came. Delirious pulled out his lover bring him close to his chest. Basically laughed as Delirious placed butterfly kissed on his face. " At least we are in the shower, " hummed Basically opening the body wash again. " Thank goodness, " sighed Delirious squeezing some of the sweet smelling liquid in his hand.

~ Friday ~

Wildcat open the door dragging his feet as he went into the closet pulling out fresh pajamas to wear o bed. He forgot to close the door when he entered not noticing a blur of his lover sneak into the room sitting upon the bed. Stripping his clothes, he changed into the fresh clothes. Putting the shirt over his head he didn't see the smug grin in the mirror reflecting the figure in the bed. Sighing to himself he hopped on one leg as he put the other in the shorts hopping on the other leg as he put his second leg through the holes. Checking himself in the mirror he turned around screaming as he saw Delirious on the bed on his knees smiling at his with an oh too innocent smile. " Nice show you gave me, even though it was cut short, " hummed Delirious crawling to the edge of the bed with his eyes kept on Wildcat. Wildcat stared at his lover with a faint blush on his cheeks moving his feet without knowing. Delirious blinked his eyes as Wildcat moved towards him like he was hypnotize in his trance. " Seems like I'm not the only one that wanted a good Friday night, " hummed Delirious palming his lover's hard erection that was poking through his boxers.

Wildcat moaned leaning his head back as his member got hit by the cool air in the room. " Delirious, " sighed his lover pumped him grabbing his arm pulling him to the bed. With his lover putty in his hand, Delirious kept his hand on the member going behind him holding him around the waist. " What do you want babe? " asked Delirious sucking on Wildcat's earlobe quickening his pumps. " You! I want you! " shouted Wildcat leaning his head back as he arched his back off his lover's chest. " You can't have me yet baby, I have to stretch you so I don't tear that tight ass of yours, " purred Delirious smacking his lover's ass. Wildcat moaned accepting the fingers that rubbed against his lips hungrily sucking as he lathered the fingers in spit. Delirious licked a spot between his lover's shoulder blade and jaw, biting down to mark his place on his selected piece of skin. Delirious slipped his fingers out of Wildcat's mouth trailing them down his back as he poked a finger in his ass. " Don't tease! " wheezed Wildcat groaning as the finger was inserted. " Don't have to tell me twice, " grunted Delirious sticking another finger in as Wildcat sucked in his fingers. " More! Give me More!, " wailed Wildcat feeling himself about to cum as he feels the heat rise to his member.

Delirious add another finger in his lover feeling the pulsing veins on Wildcat's member beat faster. " Cum for me baby, " groaned Delirious deeply sending Wildcat overboard with the deep vibrations to his member. Wildcat leaned his head forward breathing hard as his cum squirted in the sheets of the bed with his fist clenched hard. " Delly fuck me hard in the sheets now! Take those teasing fingers out of me and fuck me hard! " yelled Wildcat rubbing his ass against his lover's erection. Delirious growled pulling his pants down enough to plunge into his lover. Wildcat screamed leaning forward from the impact digging his nails in his lover's arm as he pounded in him with no mercy. " Like this!? Want me fucking you like this! " growled Delirious biting down on Wildcat's skin jerking his lover off rapidly to the same rhythm he was fucking Wildcat. " BABY IM GOING TO CUM! " sobbed Wildcat leaning over more with his head buried in the sheets. Delirious didn't let his lover get away, he just followed his lover keeping the steady pace and the pumping the same. " COME FOR ME! " growled Delirious slamming in his lover as he came with a groan.

Wildcat yelled arching his back with drool on the side of his mouth. He gripped his lover's arm as he choked on a moan from the deep slam. Delirious groaned leaning on his lover's back as he filled him with his seed. " Fucking hell, " breathed Delirious sliding out his lover laying on the bed. Wildcat whimpered as he rubbed over the nerves cuddling to his side. " Now your a coddler? " laughed Delirious wrapping his arm around his lover. " Fuck you bitch, I just got my ass pounded. I deserve your cuddles, " mumbled Wildcat rolling on top of Delirious. Delirious gave his lover a wink kissing his lips in a chaste but passionate kiss. Wildcat broke the kiss patting his lover on his chest. " Playtime is over with, It's sleep time, " said Wildcat laying his head on Delirious's chest breathing calmly as he drifted off to sleep. Delirious wrapped his arm around his waist closing his eyes as well drifting off to sleep with Wildcat in his arms joining his lover in dreamland.

~ Saturday ~

Walking in the park hand in hand, Vanoss and Delirious pushed each other playfully saying the most childish things as they passed by other couples or families. " You asshole! you didn't have to scare that women off like that, " laughed Vanoss stopping as they were by a bridge that leads to the other side of the park. " I did too! She disrespected us, " huffed Delirious crossing his arms over his chest puffing steam from his head if it was visible. Vanoss giggled at his boyfriend kissing his flustered cheek. " Let's get back home, I'm sure the others are waiting for us, " gleamed Vanoss turning his back to Delirious walking ahead. This morning some of the guys decided to go to the gym or either go shopping for the house. Vanoss and Delirious were the last ones to wake up in the peaceful house deciding what to do. " It's a beautiful day outside, why not go to the park? " suggested Vanoss peeking out the curtains covering his eyes. Delirious went along with it dragging his lover upstairs to get ready for the day. Here they are not in the park where people barley past by. " Come on Delirious! " shouted Vanoss from on top of the bridge waving his hand.

Delirious snapped out of his state running to his lover. Vanoss laughed as Delirious hefted him the air. " I'm not going anywhere, " giggled the man adjusting his clothes when he hit the ground. Delirious sighed wrapping his arms around his lover's waist pressing him into the bricks of the wall. " Such a beautiful day to fuck you here right now, " whispered Delirious in Vanoss's ear taking the earlobe in his mouth sucking on the sensitive skin. Vanoss gasped scratching the bricks with his nails. " D-Delly not h-here, " moaned Vanoss looking back at his lover in the corner of his eye. Delirious hummed around the lobe trailing his hand down Vanoss's front squeezing the clad erection. " Why not baby? " asked Delirious grazing his teeth on the tip of the ear. Vanoss mewled from the bit gasping as Delirious buckled his pants slipping his hand in his boxers. " Were in public! " shouted Vanoss looking around the area with a nervous look. " Baby people don't come this way as they usually do, " mumbled Delirious putting his chin on Vanoss's shoulder as he stroked his lover. Vanoss leaned his head back turning his flustered face away from his lover. " We could still get caught! " groaned Vanoss feeling the cool breeze of wind on his leaking erection.

" Then we will give them a show, " muttered Delirious thumbing over the head pumping his lover with the pre-cum. " Jonathan Denis! " shouted Vanoss over his moans biting his lips. Delirious sighed knowing when his birth name comes out, his lover was serious. " Fine, " he huffed picking him up bridal style crossing the bridge carefully climbing down the rocks with Vanoss patronizing him not to drop him. Climbing off the last rock, Delirious pushed Vanoss on the wall underneath the bridge. " Is this better? " asked Delirious continuing his pumping as he licked his lover's neck. " Better, " panted Vanoss kicking off his pants along with his boxers. Delirious used his other hand to undo his pants lifting his legs one by one to take off his pants. " Johnny~ " moaned Vanoss leaning his head back as he feels himself close to climaxing. " Don't cum yet, " warned Delirious taking his boxers off throwing them to the side with the other articles. Delirious lighted his lover up underneath his legs, rubbing his leaking erection in Vanoss's needy hole. " Fuck me, " groaned Vanoss holding on to Delirious's shoulders as he was getting teased.

" That's the plan baby, " winked Delirious sucking on his fingers lathering them in spit. " This plan needs to hurry the fuck up, " moaned Vanoss came in his lover's hand. Delirious slipped his finger's out of his mouth slipping them in Vanoss's ass. Vanoss grasped as the three finger buried in his ass. " H-Hurts, " whined Vanoss looking at Delirious with glossy Chocolate eyes with a small dribble of drool on the side of his mouth. " I got you, " cooed Delirious kissing his lover's lips as he thrust his fingers in his ass. Vanoss moaned around the kiss tangling his tongue with Delirious's as they fight for dominance. Delirious won as Vanoss backed down from the kiss arching his back off the wall. " Johnny fuck me now~!! " gasped Vanoss moaning loudly as the fingers rubbed against his sweet bundle of nerves. Delirious smiled taking the fingers out of his lover giving his member a few pumps before pushing in his needy lover. " AH~! YES THERE! FUCK ME THERE~! " screeched Vanoss not caring if anyone heard him underneath the bridge. " Such a naughty boy wanting people see you get fucked by me, " teased Delirious pressing against his lover as he hit the same place with a fast steady rhythm.

" D-Don't care as long a-as you keep f-fucking me, " panted Vanoss clawing his lover's shoulders as he pushed his hips into the thrust. Delirious groaned rolling his hips as he got back on track with the rhythm before. " JOHNNY I'M COMING! " gurgled out Vanoss as Delirious smashed their lips together climaxing in sync as they were a moaning mess. Vanoss rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he gripped his lover tighter curling his toes. Delirious slammed into his lover burying his head in his neck as he barred his teeth filling his lover with his juices. Delirious put Vanoss on the ground catching his lover as his legs wasn't working. " Guess you fucked me so hard, that I can feel my legs, " joked Vanoss wrapping his arms around Delirious's neck as his lover finished putting his clothes back on. " Guess I have to carry Princess Vanoss to the car huh? " asked Delirious getting a swat to his chest for his lover.

~ Sunday ~

Sunday was a lazy day for the boys. They all this routine every Sunday when the wake up. They would eat breakfast, go into the living room, Moo would be the first to leave, After him would be Vanoss, Mini, and Terroriser, Followed by Basically dragging Wildcat out with him, Cartoonz will be next, then lastly Lui. Nogla would stay on the couch watching whatever that was on the kitchen as Delirious would be upstairs getting out the shower. " Hey babe, " yelled Delirious making his presence in the room walking only in a towel around his waist. " Hey, " muttered Nogla waving his hand still keeping his eyes glued to the T.V. Delirious walked to his lover standing beside him as he watched the show with bored eyes. " How come you don't go with any of the guys if your that bored? " asked Delirious looking down at his lover. Nogla sighed looking at his lover only to freeze in space as he took in his lover and all of his glory. Delirious smiled walking in front of the T.V blocking the screen with his figure. " Something you like Nogla? " teased Delirious running his hands down his body stopping at the towel pushing it down to see his V line.

Nogla nodded his head unable to form words as he watched is lover tease him. Delirious walked to Nogla pushing the towel inch by inch licking his lips as he stopped right in front of Nogla. " How about we change the routine today, " purred Delirious lifting Nogla's chin with his finger capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Nogla moaned in the kiss leaning his head back as Delirious crawled on top of him straddling his waist. " Such a good boy, " praised Delirious wrapping his lover's legs around his waist as he laid them sideways. Nogla grasped his lover's hair as Delirious unbutton his pants throwing them to the side. " Haven't even started good and your wet, " hummed Delirious swiping his finger over the erection. Nogla squirmed under his lover gasping his hair as he sucked on the member. " Delirious, " panted Nogla tugging his lover's hair as he swallowed him hole. Delirious sucked his lover off reaching up to his Nogla's face pointing at his lips. Nogla got the jest, leaning forward taking his lover's fingers in his mouth lathering the skin with spit. Nogla choked on a moan as Delirious deep throat from the base to the head. Sucking harder on the fingers, Nogla pulled away with a string of saliva connected throwing his head back to the couch arm.

" Delirious please fuck me~! " groaned Nogla whining from his lover pulling away from member with a wet pop letting cool air attack the wet member. Nogla groaned from the air squirming under his lover's stare. " I have to prep you first before I fuck you, " cooed Delirious rimming the wet fingers around Nogla's needy hole slipping all three in. Nogla arched off the couch grabbing a hold of his cock. " Hah~!, " gasped Nogla pumping himself as Delirious thrust his fingers in his ass. " Tell me when your ready, " whispered Delirious kissing his lover's thigh as comfort. Nogla wiggled his ass pumping his member sloppy as he gripped the couch. " C-Coming! " sputtered Nogla coming in his hand as it spilled on his stomach. Delirious licked the cum of his stomach sliding his fingers out of Nogla. " I think your ready, " said Delirious positioning himself to push in Nogla. Nogla gritted his teeth as Delirious pushed in his tight ring wrapping his legs around his waist. " Delirious please fuck me! " begged Nogla tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed. Delirious licked his lips attacking the clear view skin on his lover's neck.

Pushing his chest into his lover's chest, Nogla scratched his lover's back as he pounded into his ass when Nogla spazzed out. " THERE DELIRIOUS HIT IT THERE YE FUCK! " shouted Nogla with the mixture of Irish in his screams as he braced himself. " RIGHT HERE?! " asked Delirious slamming back in the same spot he assumed was the pleasure zone for his Irish lover. " YES! RIGHT THERE! " moaned Nogla making more scratches on his lover's back curling his toes. Delirious hissed in pleasure as Nogla scratched his back only encouraging him to fuck him harder and faster. " DELLY IM COMING! PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED! " rambled Nogla clinching around his lover's cock. Delirious growled pushing in more in his lover's tight ass filling him with his White seed. " FUCK YES! " moaned Nogla arching his back off the couch closing his eyes. Delirious pulled out of his lover grabbing the tissue box off the table to clean his lover. Cleaning the mess, Nogla pulled Delirious in his chest drifting off to sleep. Delirious snuggled into Nogla getting comfortable and joined his sleeping lover.

~ Monday ~

Cartoonz walked with his phone in his hand as he went into the refrigerator getting out things to make a sandwich with. Pulling away from his phone for a bit, he pulled out Mayo, Lettuce, Tomato, Cheese, and Turkey. Getting the ingredient he need he closed the door with his feet with a soft kick walking back to the counter propping his phone up against the wall started on making his sandwich for lunch. As he was finishing his sandwich, Delirious stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his lops. " I asked you if you were hunger earlier and you said no, What are you doing in the kitchen? " asked Delirious walking to his frozen state lover with slow paces as he watched his lover shake in his spot as he feels the others presence. " I-I wasn't hunger then, " nervously said Cartoonz quickening his pace on making his sandwich trying not to groan at the look Delirious was giving him as his head tilted to the side. " No need to be nervous baby, " cooed Delirious in Cartoonz's ear as he pushed his lover against the counter with his body wrapping his arm around his waist. Cartoonz looked down at the air gasping in surprise as Delirious left a wet trail on his neck. " Shh baby, everyone is sleeping. " muttered Delirious rocking his hips into Cartoonz's body running his hand down his front palming his clad erection.

" D-Delirious please not now, " mumbled Cartoonz gripping the counter as Delirious pulled his pants down to his ankles kicking them to the side. " Why not now? It's peaceful and quiet, " said Delirious slipping his hand in his lover's boxers slipping a hand under his shirt playing with the hard Pink buds. " Ngh~! " moaned Cartoonz hanging his tongue out looking over his shoulders as his lover's continues to tease him. " So wet~ " purred Delirious pumping the member with pre-cum dripping from the head. " Please, " begged Cartoonz pushing back against Delirious's clad erection rubbing his ass wanting to be filed. " Please what? " hummed Delirious pushing back against Cartoonz earning a mangled moan from him. " Fuck me! Please fuck me, " sobbed Cartoonz desperately as Delirious picked him up laying him on the edge of the table they ate on. Moving stuff around the table, he pushed his lover on the table spreading his legs. " Be a good boy and let me stretch you, " cooed Delirious kissing his lover's lips sticking them in the entrance of Cartoonz's mouth. Cartoonz sucked on the fingers looking up at Delirious in the eye moaning around the fingers. " Such a dirty boy, " scowled Delirious playfully swallowing Cartoonz whole.

The man on the table squeaked as Delirious bobbed his head. Pushing the lathered fingers out his mouth, Cartoonz gripped the side of the table bracing himself as Delirious slipped in two fingers. " YES! FINGER FUCK ME THERE! " screeched Cartoonz arching his back on the table. Delirious pulled away from his lover's member placing his hand as the base as he pumped and finger fucked his lover. " I think your getting too excited for this, " crooned Delirious pumping his lover as he scissored his ass getting him ready for him. " PUT YOUR MOUTH BACK ON ME! " screeched Cartoonz looking at Delirious with stern glossy eyes. Delirious raised his eyebrow in the air. " WHO IS FUCKING YOU HERE?! " demanded Delirious pulling his hands out of Cartoonz pulling his pants along with his boxers off kicking them to the side. " IT'S SURE AS FUCK NOT YOU! " shouted Cartoonz groaning loudly as Delirious pushed In him deep. " WHO'S FUCK YOU NOW!? " shouted Delirious pulling out to slam back into his lover. " YOU! " sobbed Cartoonz arching his back off the table. " DAMN RIGHT I'M BITCH! NOW SCREAM MY NAME! " ordered Delirious as he slammed deep back in his lover angling himself perfectly on his prostate. " DELIRIOUS! " shouted Cartoonz closing his eyes tight as tears welled into the corner of his eye. " AGAIN! " ordered Delirious picking up his rhythm mercilessly pounding into his lover with no mercy.

" DELIRIOUS! " shouted Cartoonz again leaning his head to the side with his mouth open. " WHO'S BITCH ARE YOU HUH!? " asked Delirious rolling his hips pulling out slamming back into his lover. " YOU! " replied Cartoonz with drool forming a puddle beside his mouth. " SAY MY NAME SLUT! " growled Delirious putting both hands on each side of Cartoonz's head glaring down at him. " JONATHAN! " screamed Cartoonz panting hard as he couldn't breathe from the heated space between them. " SUCH A GOOD SLUT FOR ME AREN'T YOU? " asked Delirious biting on his lover's neck. " YES! SUCH A SLUT FOR YOU! " squealed Cartoonz wrapping his legs around Delirious's wait tighter. " GOOD SLUT WILL COME FOR THEIR MASTER'S WON'T THEY? " asked Delirious feeling himself about to explode. " YES! MASTER PLEASE LET ME CUM IN SYNC WITH YOU! " moaned Cartoonz gripping onto the edge as both lovers came at the same time. Delirious grit his teeth as he pushed all the way in moving his hands under Cartoonz's ass to lift him off the table. Cartoonz was saying gibberish as he came. Having his head turned to the side with his eyes lifted up to fill him to the brim. " F-Fuck Delirious, " stuttered Cartoonz whimpering as his lover pulled out of him.

" Shit that was intense, " groaned Delirious going to the counter getting tissue and the plate with the untouched sandwich on their. Cleaning his lover off as Cartoonz at his sandwich, Delirious took a bite humming. " Delicious isn't it? " asked Cartoonz swallowing the piece in his mouth. Delirious nodded his head looking into Cartoonz's eyes. " Not as delicious as you when you came, " whispered Delirious kissing his lover on the nose. Cartoonz blushed leaning into Delirious's chest as he ate his sandwich passing it back and forth with Delirious.

~ Tuesday ~

It was late at night when Moo walked upstairs into the bedrooms. Everyone light and electronic was shut down for the night. Moo had to use his phone's brightness to guide him through the dark hallway. " I thought we agreed to leave the bathroom light or some type of light at night, " muttered Moo passing by a still figure waiting in the hallway. When he passed by Baby Blue eyed orbs peeked through the darkness following after his lover shutting his eyes as Moo would turn around. As Moo made his way down the hall turning left, he was in front of a door in the middle between another room and another one. " Today has been a busy day, " huffed Moo slipping into the room unknowing that the figure slipped in as well. Turning around to close the door and turning on the light, Moo was startled in an unexpected kiss. Delirious pushed Moo in the wall grabbing underneath his legs as he deepen the kiss. Delirious ran his hands over his lover's body groping at any skin that was available to his hand. " Delirious how long where you in here? " asked Moo softly breaking away from the kiss. " Slipped in when you weren't look, " muttered Delirious licking on Moo's neck biting down drawing a little bit of blood. " B-Babe, " stuttered Moo tilting his head to the side closing his eyes as Delirious slipped his hands in his boxers. Moo's pants were on the floor somehow not knowing how they got their. " Someone is wet for Daddy, " grinned Delirious pulling Moo's boxers down to his ankles tugging them off his lover. Wrapping a hand around the erection, Delirious sucked on Moo's other side of the neck marking him twice. "I guess you took me to a water park then," joked Moo getting cut off as Delirious thumb over his head of his member cupping his balls with the other hand squeezing his balls. " So I have a smart ass to handle tonight huh? " growled Delirious in Moo's ear as he pumped his lover while squeezing his balls tight. " N-No! " groaned Moo closing his eyes as he arched his back. " No what baby? " asked Delirious licking a wet trail on his neck. " N-No Daddy, " shuddered the panting male gasping as he feels heat form in his stomach. " That's a good boy, " praised Delirious pumping his lover in a fast speed. Moo moaned gripping his lover's shoulders as Delirious pumped him furiously. " C-Coming! " yelled Moo digging his nails in his lover's shoulders while wrapping his legs around his waist tighter. " Such a lewd face baby, " purred Delirious scooping up some of the cum with his finger sucking on his finger. " Tasty~ " hummed Delirious sliding the cum on his tongue pressing his lips to Moo's letting him taste himself. Moo moaned as he tasted the sweet salty taste of himself pulling away with a smile on his face. " Of all the flavors I could be, I wanted to be salty, " hummed Moo yelping as Delirious plunged two fingers in his ass when he wasn't looking. " Puns while we fuck? Seems interesting~ " purred Delirious slithering his in the shirt twisting his hard Pink buds in his hands. " Don't tease me, " panted Moo gurgling a moan as Delirious rubbed his fingers on the bundle of nerves. " Daddy has to stretch you, " crooned Delirious scissoring his lover's hole kissing him on the lips. " THERE! RUB THERE! " wheezed Moo leaning his head to the side exposing his neck. " Are you ready for Daddy's cock? " asked Delirious slipping his fingers out of his lover readjusting him on the wall. " YES DADDY FUCK ME! " shouted Moo letting out a strangled moan as his lover pushed in all the way. " YOU LIKE IT WHEN DADDY FUCKS YOU DON'T YOU! " shouted Delirious slamming in and out in of his lover kissing on the exposed neck. "OH,DADDY~ LET ME BOUNCE ON YOUR COCK! THIS WALL NEEDS A WAY TO BE BIGGER....AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE HALLWAY~" moaned Moo yelping as Delirious slipped out of his sliding down the wall pulling Moo with him attacking his neck and thrusting back in his lover. " Pulling out puns even when were fucking huh? " asked Delirious gasping for breath as he pounded in Moo's tight ass. Their slams echoed off the wall loud enough to wake their lover's. " DADDY I'M GOING TO CUM! " moaned Moo hanging his tongue out drooling. " COME FOR DADDY! " grunted Delirious gritting his teeth as he came in Moo with his lover falling after him. Moo cried out squirting his load on the wall with his head back. Delirious rode through his climaxing roaring as he finished. Delirious carried Moo to the bed pulling his soften erection out his lover when they hit the sheets. He reached over pulling a couple of tissues out of the box to clean his lover and himself. Cleaning Moo up he walked back to the wall where cum was sliding down the wall slowly. Cleaning their second mess, Delirious threw the dirty tissue away walking back to the bed joining his lover in sleep as the moonlight shined brightly through the window.

~ Wednesday Afternoon ~

Delirious sat on the couch running his hand through Vanoss's Black hair as his lover is breathing calming on his chest. " I want some affection too! " whined a squeaker voice from the other side of Vanoss. Delirious giggled at his childish lover moving Vanoss on one leg putting Lui on the other. Basically sighed happily as he snuggled closer in Delirious side smiling as his lover caressed his cheek. " Your forgetting about me, " whined Lui pawing at Delirious's chest with a pout on his face. " I didn't forget you, " cooed Delirious kissing his lover's lips scratching under his chin. Lui giggled leaning his body on Vanoss, who has his open now from waking up to Lui giggling. Nogla adjusted his head on Vanoss's back, wrapping his arm around his waist. " I know you want too, " said Nogla wheezing out an breathe of air as Terroriser jumped in his lap. Snuggling under his chin, Terroriser closed his eyes. Cartoonz had Moo in his lap scrunching his nose as Moo's bangs tickled under his nose. Mini was snuggled on Basically's side groaning as Wildcat tossed and turned for a comfortable position. " I love you guys, " whispered Delirious closing his eyes drifting off to sleep with the sun rays seeping through the window in the semi dark room.

~~~~~~

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS WONDERFUL ONE SHOT BECAUSE I DID! I KINDA HAD A NOSEBLEED WRITING TOP!JON.

MAYBE IN THE FUTURE I'LL WRITE MORE >:) SINCE WE NEED MORE OF IT!

ANYWAYS, I WANT TO THANK ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE FOR SHARING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME IN THIS BOOK. AS I SAID BEFORE IF IT WASN'T FOR HANNAH BELIEVING IN ME WITH POLY, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

YOU SHOULD GO CHECK HER OUT! SHE HAS AMAZING STORIES :)

ALSO CHECK OUT KYLE BEFORE I FORGET, SHE WAS NICE TO MAKING A FLUFF BEFORE THE SIN CRAWLED INTO MY VEINS WRITING THIS SMUTTY ONE SHOT! HERE PROFILE IS HERE Thatsadyaoifanboy SHE HAS AMAZING BOOKS TOO!

JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT FOR REVIEWING MY BOOK I SHALL THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR COMMENTING WITH ME:

Dially

C00kiez23C00kiez23

KissezForDaHoes

Thatsadyaoifanboy

Lupus_De_Nocte

LazerKitten

lazylogs

LifesTidalwave

WolfsEcho

GingerRaccoon

-Reza-

deariminsane

wolfsorcerer

OssyReReWP

wreckeduser

H20gaming

luki4life

-zeroyalcutie

BoogieStories124

LittlePara

ishaboi_blue

The_Glitched

zombieplayz

Simply_Delirious

Demon_Angel45

AlphaLuna1

happycutegem

Cookiepizzas

Minecraft2014

Xx_LittleMissy_xX

IceSpirit

H2OVanoss-Shipper

Furinesd

ponyverse24

kyra_jse

Bearisti

Camoran1229

Jaikeru980

TheSilentEyes

TheCurlyGurl29

Boopede

CrymsonWriter

thepandaispurple

LeojinKitty

Craftevie1

DeliriouslyFair

YouTube__obsession

ErikaSkellington

why_hello

belltheawesomesause0

fantasticfangirl7

AlmaSnejstrup

AkiraShivi

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING, VIEWING, REVIEWING, AND VOTING MY STORIES! IF SOME OF YOUR READERS AREN'T FOLLOWING THESE AMAZING PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD GO FOLLOW THEM SAYING LONNAH SENT YOU :)

ALSO THANKS TO THE REQUESTS FROM TUMBLR AND ARCHIVE MY OWN! GO CHECK THOSE WEBSITES OUT WHILE YOUR BROWSING :3

WORD COUNT: 10083

LONNAH OUT~


	43. Neko Delirious ( Smut )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Mini x Moo x Terroriser x Nogla x Basically x Wildcat x Cartoonz
> 
> Prompt: Anything with Neko!Delirious
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with everyone
> 
> This is a continuation from beforehand before we start!

Smut

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Mini x Moo x Terroriser x Nogla x Basically x Wildcat x Cartoonz

Prompt: Anything with Neko!Delirious

P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with everyone

This is a continuation from beforehand before we start!

~~~~~~~

As Nogla carried his lover to the couch keeping their lips locked, Nogla groaned as Delirious rolled his hips on his clad hard erection when he sat down. " D-Delirious? " stuttered Nogla looking into his lover's glimmering Baby Blue eyes. " Ah! N-Nogla please! " panted Delirious pawning as his shoulders rubbing his ass on the erection with his mouth open. " Are you in heat babe? " groaned Nogla gripping Delirious's waist as the Neko nodded his head. " N-Need you now! " mewled Delirious crawling off Nogla's lap pulling his pajama pants off pumping his lover. Nogla leaned his head back on the couch moaning as Delirious swallowed him whole. " What's going on!? " exclaimed a voice behind them. Delirious didn't pay any mind to the voice just continuing to bob his head cupping his lover's balls as he juggled them between his hands. " Heat, " groaned at Nogla opening his eyes looking upside down at his lover's. " Shit! I thought was tomorrow, " cursed Mini face palming. " One person isn't going to satisfy his needs, " muttered Lui looking at his lovers. " Fuck him? " asked Wildcat with a smile spread on his face. The group giggled looking over at Nogla when he cried out the hybrid's name. " Must be nice to have a horny in heat kitten suck you off, " Terroriser thought out loud getting slightly aroused from the lewd face Nogla has on his face. " N-Need you now! " moaned Delirious crawling back on top of Nogla with only his pajama shirt on.

Obliging to his lover's orders, Nogla slipped himself in Delirious letting the Neko adjust to his size. " Let's give them privacy, " said Moo ushering his lover's back in the kitchen leaving the moaning pair in the room. Moo peeked out from the kitchen throwing a whole box of tissues. The box landed next to the couch with accurate aim. Pumping his fist in the air, Moo disappeared back into the kitchen joining the conversation his lover's were discussing. Delirious rocked his hips on his lover's lap gripping his shoulders as he begins to bounce. Nogla attacked his neck, biting on his sweet spot earning a moan from the male hovering over him. " Nogla! " moaned Delirious leaning his body on top of his lover's body leaning his head back as Nogla thrusts his hips in his sloppy rhythm. Sensing his lover was close to his climax, Nogla took over lifting Delirious off his lap with the head still in in and slammed his lover on his lap. " AGAIN! " yowled Delirious pumping his slick erection tightening his grip on Nogla's shoulders. Slamming into his lover, Nogla gritted his teeth bouncing his moaning mess of a boyfriend on his erection. Clawing his lover's shoulder, Delirious came hard as he squirted his cum on their stomach. Nogla slammed Delirious on his lap when he climax, growling as he filled his lover with his seed. Catching his breath, Delirious lifted himself off Nogla slowly mewling as the soften erection rubbed his nerves.

Nogla bent down mentally thanking Moo for the tissues taking three sheets out cleaning the mess of Delirious. After his lover was cleaned, he cleaned himself off kissing his purring boyfriend. " I know you aren't tired, " hummed Nogla nudging his lover to the kitchen. Licking his lips, he trotted to the kitchen on his hands and feet like a regular cat. Cum oozed down his thigh, but he didn't care it was part of the heat.

Walking in the kitchen with daze eyes and a luscious smile showing his sharp canines, Delirious noticed he had got all his lover's attention. He sat in the middle of the room swaying his tail back and forth with cum leaving a trail from where he was at the entrance to where he sat in the middle. The guys looked at their naked lover trying their hardest not to jump him at once. Delirious could smell the aroused scent of his boyfriend's purring loudly as he crawled slowly to the table with his ears flat. Knowing he couldn't have all of them at once, he climbed in the nearest lap closest to him, which was Moo. " Hello precious Kitten, " cooed Moo scratching behind Delirious's ear earning a lick to the nose by the male. Delirious meowed feeling himself leaking from his cock. " M-Moo! " panted Delirious wrapping his legs around his waist with arms around his neck. " Time for us to leave, " stated Vanoss pulling along Wildcat as he groaned about not being able to see close up porn. Mini, Lui, and Basically followed after their lover's with Cartoonz tagging along scrolling through his phone as usual with Terroriser slapping his ass passing a wink at Moo. Delirious groaned as he pawed at Moo's pants tugging on the hem. Scooting his chair back for Delirious to have more room as the male crawled off his lap yanking the pants off his waist. " I'm not going anywhere baby, " cooed Moo running his hair through the Brown matted hair.

Delirious hummed pumping his lover's erection smearing the pre-cum with his thumb over the head. Moo moaned as Delirious's rough tongue swiped the head giving It quick licks. " Your teasing kitten, " groaned Moo running his hand down to his neck. Wanting to tease his lover, Delirious swallowed him whole sliding his erection out his mouth with a string of saliva connected. Moo growled as Delirious teased him pulling him up sitting him on the chair as he grabbed his ankles spreading his legs. " For someone who's in heat, sure is teasing, " purred Moo penetrating his lover. " More! " demanded Delirious wrapping his tail around Moo's waist pushing him more in his gaping hole leaning his head back with his head tilted to the side for his lover. Groaned from Delirious's ass tightening around his member, Moo hungrily attacked his lover's neck biting down on his shoulder sucking on the wounded skin. Delirious clawed at his lover's back leaving crooked red lines. " AH~! " moaned Delirious rocking his hips as Moo hit his prostate. Pounding in his lover's in the same spot, Moo fasten his pace holding onto his lover's hips pulling out and slamming back in. With a loud yowl, Delirious moaned as Moo filled his ass. Kissing his lover on the lips, Moo ran his hand down his stomach pumping his lover's cock. Moo hissed in pleasure as Delirious scratched his back squirting him cum on his hand.

Licking the cum off his hand, Moo heard his lover whimper making him turn his attention to him. Delirious had his mouth open with his tongue sticking out. " Want a taste? " asked Moo smearing some on his tongue bending down capturing Delirious's lips. Delirious hummed as he tasted himself unwrapping his tail from Moo's waist. Moo groaned as he pulled out, kissing his lover on the forehead reaching behind him to get some tissue. Wiping the mess of themselves and the chair, the two walked into the living room where they were playing Mortal Kombat X. Delirious felt himself ooze again as he watched Lui stick his tongue out for concentration. Moo saw his lover get wet from Lui's tongue walking to the said male whispering in his ear. Lui handed the controller to Moo, walking where Delirious was standing patiently. " I heard from a certain bird that a certain Kitten wants to play, " cooed Lui intertwining their hands walking up the steps.

Pulling his panting along the hallway to the last door to the right, Lui opened the door slamming his lover on the wall capturing his lips. Their tongues danced around each other as they fight for dominance. Being the horny being that he is, Delirious slithered his hand down his lover's body slipping his hand in his pajama pants. Lui moaned picking Delirious up underneath his thighs falling back on the bed as his lover pumped his aroused erection. " Someone's impatient, " groaned Lui breaking away from the kiss raising up on his elbows as he let Delirious slid down his body pulling his pants off. Lui moaned throwing his head back as Delirious bobbed his head from base to head occasionally squeezing his balls. While his lover was occupied, Lui reached into the Oakwood drawer pulling out lube and a Pink dildo. Setting the tools above his head as he grasped his lover's hair twisting it in his hand gently tugging. Delirious whined not being able to finish his creamy treat. Lui kissed his upset lover on the cheek pulling his lover on his lap with his erection pressed on his back. " Be a good Kitten and you will get a reward, " whispered Lui sucking on Delirious's earlobe squeezing lube on the toy. Delirious squirmed in his lover's lap wrapping his tail around Lui's neck. Pushing the dildo slowly in his ass, Lui hissed as he felt claws scratch his arm. " I know baby, " cooed Lui smashing his lips on his lover's hoping to distract some of the pain.

Delirious scrunched his face in discomfort as the dildo slid in him. Tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, Lui hummed as his lover's tremble from the pleasure as the dildo rubbed against the bundle of nerves. " H-Hah~ " moaned Delirious arching his back off Lui's chest pulling his head closer to his shoulders as his tail pulled him to him. Seeing his lover almost at his climax, Lui pulled the dildo out getting a whine from his desperate lover. " Shh babe, you earned reward, " cooed Lui slamming Delirious on his lap laying back as Delirious rode his prize. Delirious turned around on the erection, facing his lover as he wrapped his tail around his leaking cock pumping himself as he bounced on a steady rhythm. Lui moaned as he watched his lover pleasuring himself on his member holding on his lover's waist loosely. " B-Big! " mewled Delirious pulling himself up only to slam himself back down in a angle. Restraining to just grab his lover and roll over, Lui thrust his hips matching the rhythm of Delirious. The hybrid moaned as his boyfriend joined his rhythm, pumping his tail faster as he came. Cum squirted on Lui's stomach, but the male didn't mind he was too busy looking at the lewd image of his boyfriend. Delirious moaned as his ass got filled for the third time today, bouncing as he came. Raising himself off his lap, Delirious reached for the tissue box beside the bed, cleaning the mess he made and his lover off.

With the mess all cleaned up, the two went downstairs to see Vanoss still in his pajamas but with a coat around his form. " Where are you going? " asked Lui walking to the couch as Delirious walked to their lover by the door. " Got to go run an errand, " said Vanoss quickly opening the door not knowing that Delirious slipped his naked body out the door carrying a Red collar in his mouth. Unlocking the car with the button on his keys, Vanoss was started when he was face to face with Delirious. " Delirious!? How did you get in here? " asked Vanoss looking at his lover. Delirious didn't speak only whimpered as he looked into his lover's eyes with the collar hanging from his mouth. Vanoss looked under Delirious, to see a forming pool of cum running down his leg. Vanoss's straight poker face went to a grinning wide face getting out of the front seat to the back motioning Delirious to follow. Wanting the man he desired, Delirious hopped in the backseat through the little tiny space between the driver seat and passenger seat. " Seems Master's little pet wants to play, " purred Vanoss taking the collar from his lover's mouth snapping it around his lover's neck.

Delirious lowly purred turning his body around with his ass towards Vanoss with his curled at the tip. " Does kitten want to play~ " teased Vanoss lathering his fingers with spit as he moved his free hand to Delirious's erection. Delirious bent down more spreading his legs wider as Vanoss rimmed his needy hole. " P-Play! " mewled Delirious pushing back as Vanoss inserted a finger in his ass. " Let's play~ " purred Vanoss darkly smacking his ass kissing the red spot forming. Delirious used his tail to wrap it around his pulsing erection. Vanoss smacked his ass again as he scissored his lover sending a glowering look at his daze lover. " Ask for permission, " grunted Vanoss smacking Delirious's ass again as the latter unwrapped his tail. " F-fuck me! " rambled Delirious getting lost in ecstasy as Vanoss slid the third finger in his ass crying out as Vanoss pumped his hard length. " Be a good pet, " cooed Vanoss quickening his pace as he feels Delirious squirm in his hands. " Master! " panted Delirious arching his back as he came hard from Vanoss rubbing his fingertips over the bundle of nerves that drives him wild while he came squirting his cum over the Black leather seats. " Good pet, " praised Vanoss sliding his slick hands from his lover's ass turning the panting male over on his back. Vanoss leaned back against the car door pulling down his pajama pants by the hem. Delirious licked his lips crawling over his lover's legs swiping a quick lick to the leaking head.

" Don't tease me! " growled Vanoss pushing Delirious's head on his member. Delirious moaned as Vanoss pushed his head to the base of his cock. " Good boy, " praised Vanoss gripping Delirious's hair pulling it up and down as he controlled his bobbing. Delirious shook his head signaling he can handle the situation. Delirious swallowed him whole, choking as he deep throat him. " Fuck baby your mouth is so warm, " groaned Vanoss gripping the seats as Delirious sucked him off. Vanoss pulled Delirious off his member pulling the male up to his eye level rolling them over. Vanoss turned Delirious on his stomach, pushing is ass up. " Ready kitten? " purred Vanoss wrapping an arm around his waist. with the other intertwined with his hand. Delirious nodded pushing back into is lover's erection rubbing his ass. Taking the teasing as a yes, Vanoss pushed in his lover groaning as Delirious's hole sucked him in more. " Fuck your tight and wet, won't be long when I cum in your delicious ass, " muttered Vanoss slipping out of the hole slamming back in pounding in him with no mercy. Delirious cried out wrapping his tail around Vanoss's waist pulling him more to him. " M-Master More! Make me c-cum! " stuttered Delirious panting as Vanoss quicken his pace biting on his neck. Leaving his mark on his lover, Vanoss pulled away from his neck pushing his hand down on Delirious's back angling perfectly as he hit his prostate.

" Right here kitten? " asked Vanoss hitting the angle repeatedly gripping his hips. " Y-YES THERE! " moaned Delirious pushing back as he came untouched. Vanoss gripped his hips as he slammed back in growling through his climax kissing his back lovely. " Such a good kitten, " hummed Vanoss pulling out pulling his panting lover to his chest. Delirious nuzzled his neck licking his cheek. Vanoss reached under the seat pulling out Kleenex cleaning the mess they made. Finishing up the mess, Vanoss open the door carrying Delirious bridal style not caring if their neighbors are staring. Opening the door, Vanoss and Delirious saw their lover's in the same spot from which they ' left ' to go do a errand. " How did your errand go? " asked Terroriser blowing an air kiss at Delirious. Vanoss set Delirious on his feet watching his lover walk on all fours to Cartoonz, going through his legs purring. " It was purrfect, " smirked Vanoss walking away leaving his lover's getting the joke. " How the hell did Delirious get outside? " asked Nogla getting the joke looking at his hybrid boyfriend. Cartoonz put his phone down when Delirious gave him those glossy Baby Blue eyes that shimmers when he wants something. " Yes kitten? " asked Cartoonz groaning as Delirious bluntly pawed at his jeans looking at Cartoonz licking his lips. " We got it, " said Mini dragging Wildcat by the feet as he clawed at the floor yelling about almost beating Moo.

Moo laughed walking out the room hand in hand with Nogla. Lui got a piggyback ride by Basically who was holding hands with Terroriser. Left all alone in the living room yet once again, Delirious pulled Cartoonz's pants down wrapping his hand around the hard cock. " Daddy? " asked Delirious innocently looking up at Cartoonz with mischief. Cartoonz grinned running his hand through Delirious's hair humming when he saw the pool of cum spreading. " Yes kitten, Daddy is here, " purred Cartoonz

Delirious moaned around the member as Cartoonz cooed at him. " Is kitten going to pleasure Daddy today? " asked Cartoonz caressing his cheek as Delirious pulled away with an innocent face licking his lips. " P-Play with kitten? " asked Delirious climbing in Cartoonz's lap rubbing their erections together. Cartoonz groaned at the friction gripping Delirious's waist. " Daddy would love to play with you, but he has to prep you before we start, " cooed Cartoonz laying Delirious on the couch on his back. Delirious whined as Cartoonz got up from his spot leaving him wet and vulnerable for anyone of his boyfriends to fuck him. He purred when Cartoonz came back in view with lube in his hand. " For being a good boy, spread your legs for Daddy, "cooed Cartoonz getting between his lover's legs wrapping them around his waist. Leaning his head back moaning as Cartoonz thrust two fingers in him, Delirious gripped the couch as Cartoonz hit right on his nerves sending him overboard. " Daddy please! " purred Delirious sending shivers down Cartoonz's back keeping himself restrain not wanting to rush their heated moment. " Such a slut for Daddy, " hummed Cartoonz pumping his lover with the different steady pace rhythms. " Cumming! " shouted Delirious arching his back as he came in Cartoonz's hand squirting his White seed. " Good Kitten, " praised Cartoonz bringing his hand close to Delirious's mouth.

Delirious didn't hesitate to taste himself, licking the White substance from his boyfriend's sticky hand. Taking out his slick hands from his ass, Cartoonz turned his lover on the side laying beside him wrapping his arm around his waist with the other arm wrapping his hand around his length. " Make sure your comfortable baby because Daddy is going to take you on a bumpy ride, " purred Cartoonz pushing in his lover rolling his hips as his lover gets adjusted to his size. Delirious moaned wrapping his tail around Cartoonz's waist pulling the male closer to him. " Tease! " yowled Delirious pushing back on Cartoonz raising his leg. Cartoonz grabbed underneath his leg, rocking his hips as he sucked on his earlobe. " Daddy fuck me! " begged Delirious moaning loudly as Cartoonz started to thrust. Keeping his Kitten grounded, Cartoonz stroked his lover slowly gaining the pace. Delirious gripped the couch as Cartoonz pounded into his ass crying out his lover's name when he hit that sweet spot. " DADDY THERE! " mewled Delirious pushing back as he stuck his tongue out on the side of his mouth with his eyes rolled back. " Right there baby? " asked Cartoonz pulling out pushing back in deep and slow filling Delirious's ass tighten around him. " C-Coming! " stuttered Delirious pushing back on time this time matching his lover's thrust. They two clamped down as they came in sync. Cartoonz barred his teeth as he filled his lover with his load.

Delirious flatten his ears as he let out a strangled moan as he came on the couch with his cum squirting out of Cartoonz's hand. Cartoonz pulled out of his lover, kissing his panting mate on the cheek picking up the tissue box beside the couch. Cleaning the mess and his lover, Cartoonz cleaned himself with Delirious nuzzling him. " What's wrong kitten? " asked Cartoonz scratching behind his ears turning his head as his phone ringed with an notification. Looking to his left, he saw a blindfold on the floor. " Someone must been playing downstairs, " thought the kitten in his head stuffing the cloth in his collar. Knowing that he want get anything out of Cartoonz now, Delirious crawled off the couch walking on all floors to search for Irishman he desired. He found said man in the backyard laying on a chair with his swim trucks on. Licking his lips, Delirious stalked to his tanning lover licking his stomach. Terroriser jumped from the wet tongue below his bellybutton looking down to see Delirious with his head tilted to the side with his tongue hanging out showing his two canines with a lustful smile on his face. " Is it my turn? " hummed Terroriser getting aroused as Delirious crawled up his legs with his tail sway back and forth and his ears flat. " Play? " purred Delirious turning around with the blindfold stuffed in the collar. Terroriser took the blindfold from the collar tying it around Delirious's eyes. " Playtime~ " cooed Terroriser picking his lover up underneath his legs pinning him to the wall.

Delirious groaned as his back hit the wall, grasping his shoulders as his boyfriend attacked his neck. Delirious couldn't see what his lover was doing only used his senses for this secession. " Everyone has marked you in the same place, I think I wanna mark you somewhere else, " whispered Terroriser in Delirious's ear kissing a trail down his hybrid's stomach. " W-where? " asked Delirious as Terroriser sucked above his cock squirming as he bit down on the skin. " Here, " whispered Terroriser holding his lover's hips to stay still as he marked his territory. Delirious clung to the wall as Terroriser stroked his leaking member. " I don't see how you are still wet, " said Terroriser kissing the hickey he left behind swiping his tongue over the leaking head. " Heat, " squealed the hybrid moaning as Terroriser took him whole. " Ngh~ " moaned Delirious gripping Terroriser's hair thrusting in his mouth as he deep throat his member. pulling the member out of his mouth, Terroriser came back up kissing his lover's lips as he pumped his erection. " Heat makes a lewd kitty Delirious, " hummed Terroriser in the kiss thumbing over the head of the cock. Delirious leaned his head back against the wall moaning his lover's name as he teased him. Terroriser sucked on the exposed neck, pumping his lover rapidly cupping his balls with his free hand. " C-Cum! " whined Delirious pawing at his lover as he removed his hand away from the pulsing erection putting his hand on his hip.

" It will be worth it, " whispered Terroriser kissing his lover's cheek squeezing his balls. Delirious groaned yelping as he was turned on his stomach lifted off the ground with his legs spread. " Wrap your tail around my leg so the adorable appendage doesn't get in the way, " mumbled Terroriser sliding his hand on his lover's thigh grasping his erection. Delirious did was his lover told him and curled his tail around Terroriser's leg in a tight grasp. Terroriser pushed in his lover sighing dreamily as he went deep inside his lover groaning as Delirious mewled his name. " R-Rough, " moaned Delirious grasping the wall as Terroriser did what his lover commanded not hesitating to miss a beat. Terroriser pushed Delirious more into the wall moving his hips as he angled himself to hit his lover's prostate. It didn't take long to hit because as soon as he adjusted himself Delirious screamed loudly. Purring at his lover's moaning, Terroriser pounded in his lover taking him off the walls so his knees won't get scratched up. Delirious moaned leaning his head back as Terroriser pumped him while fucking his brains out. " C-COMING! " yowled Delirious scratchily the wall with his nails leaving White crooked lines on the wall while squirting his cum in the middle of the scratched up markings. Terroriser lifted Delirious up slamming down as he climaxed in his lover with a deep moan. " Lifting his over off his soften cock, Terroriser wiped them down with a towel.

Getting there breathe back in their bodies from the heated session, Terroriser picked up his lover bridal style. Terroriser walked up the steps carrying his lover bridal style through the hall of the house. The pair stopped by a door with loud noised echoing off the wall. Kicking the slightly door open with his foot, the two saw Basically and Wildcat facing each other pumping the others hard member. " I hope I'm not interrupting anything, " mocked Terroriser walking in the heated room setting Delirious down on the bed. Terroriser took the blindfold off as he stuffed it in his mouth. " Is it our turn? " asked Wildcat licking his lips with Basically taking a quick swipe at his erection with his tongue. Delirious oozed from the site whimpering as his heat got worst. " It is~ " cooed Wildcat shooing Terroriser out the room giving him a quick kiss before shutting the door.

" Time to have so fun Kitten~ " purred Basically wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist pulling the hybrid in his lap. " Not without me you aren't, " growled a deep voice capturing Delirious's lips in a fierce passionate kiss. Wildcat got between Delirious's legs as they kept lip lock with Basically running his fingertips against his lover's body. " Such a horny mess we are, " snorted Basically squealing as Delirious reach behind him wrapping his hand around his erection. Wildcat and Delirious fought for dominance not backing down as saliva seeping from their heated kiss. " Why do you tend to tease Kitten, " muttered Basically in biting on his earlobe earning an loud purr. Wildcat won as Delirious pulled away with the string attached to his lips. " Lay on your back and hold his legs up, ordered Wildcat crawling from between his lover's legs as they moved in position. Pulling away from his ear, Basically laid on the bed bringing Delirious with him holding his legs apart with his leaking erection and oozing hole stand out proudly. " Perfect~ " purred Wildcat licking his lips as he licked a wet trail at the base of Delirious's cock to the head. Basically lathered his fingers with his spit stretching his arm down rimming the gaping hole. Delirious squirmed with his tail flickering off to the side. " Someone's getting excited, " hummed Basically slipping a finger in his ass as Wildcat swallowed him whole.

Delirious wrapped his tail around Wildcat's neck pulling his lover down on his cock. Wildcat deep throat his antsy lover humming around the member. Basically slipped another finger in his lover stretching his already stretched hole. " How are you still tight? " asked Basically kissing Delirious's neck. " Heat, " squeaked Delirious twisting the sheets in his hand as he came in his

mouth. Wildcat didn't let any cum go to waist saving some in his mouth as he came up smashing his lips on Basically letting his lover have a taste. Delirious whined as his lover's ignored his needs. " Tease! " whined Delirious looking at his lover's with a pout on his face. Breaking away from each other, they looked down at their pouting lover. " Should we make it up to our kitten for leaving him out? " asked Basically biting on his hybrids neck. " We should, After all he didn't get all wet for us for no reason~ " purred Wildcat moving away from his lover's waiting patiently. Delirious was confused as why Wildcat left them only to be surprised as Basically leaned him back on his stomach with his legs spread apart on top of Basically's legs. Basically wrapped a hand around his Kitten's erection holding it in place as Wildcat crawled to the pair. " One at a time, " said Wildcat grabbing Basically's erection pushing it in how smaller lover as he arched his back off Basically's chest. " Good boy, make room for me, " whispered Wildcat hovering over his lover with his member in his hand ready to penetrate his lover. Wildcat pushed in his lover groaning as his and Basically's rubbed against each other creating friction. " P-Please, " panted Delirious wrapping his tail around Wildcat's waist while wiggling his hand underneath Basically's head. " I would ground myself too if I was about to get fucked by us, " said Basically groaning as they tried to find a a rhythm that works for them.

Hearing their hybrid scream, They knew that rocking into on his side was the perfect rhythm to climax too. Stroking his lover at the same rate as their steady rhythm, Basically was the first to come then Wildcat and lastly Delirious. As Basically cam in his lover, he shuddered as the hole was already tight enough before they came. Wildcat leaned his body back pushing in more as he came inside of his lover. He couldn't help but moan the name of his lover's as he rubbed against Basically's cock and rubbed against Delirious's bundle of nerves. Delirious was a mess. He choked on is moans as he had tears welled in the corner of his eyes as both his lover's came inside up him not pulling out. Panting while Wildcat pulled himself out, Delirious couldn't help groan as the feeling was empty as he was filled before. Basically pulled out next groaning as he got some tissues to clean themselves and the mess they made. Cleaning the mess up leaving the sheets spotless, the trio walked downstairs or in Delirious's state walked on all fours. They saw the guys on the couch watching a movie. " Is this Trainwreck!? " asked Wildcat running to his lover's jumping over the couch starling Moo and Nogla as they were wide eyed. Basically laughed walking to the couch jumping in Cartoonz's lap not being phased as Cartoonz squealed about his phone. Delirious sat on the ground waiting patiently with his eyes closed. " I know you are waiting for me Kitten, " cooed an voice behind him.

Delirious turned around to see Mini with a grin on his face. " Shall we? " asked Mini holding out a hand for his lover. Delirious took the hand purring as lubricant rolled down his leg. " Better hurry, we are missing a date with the poolside, " hummed Mini leading his lover outside into the sunny day. Walking to the poolside, Mini wrapped his arm around Delirious's waist as the latter wrapped his arms around his neck. " You are mine finally, " cooed Mini closing the gap between the two.

As the two kissed in the Bright sunlight of daytime, they rubbed their hands all over the other squeezing any available skin. Licking his lover's teeth, Delirious let Mini roam his wet cavern tangled his tongue with his. Mini tilted his head deepening the favorable kiss caressing his lover's cheek. Fighting his lover for dominance, Delirious would have won if Mini hadn't squeezed his leaking erection. Moaning in the kiss Delirious broke it off with a string of saliva connected to their lips. " I know since you are marked all over neck, I need would need to find a new place, " Whispered Mini in Delirious's ear squatting down at his member. Mini turned Delirious around skimming his hand over his pale ass cheeks. Delirious stood still as he moaned his lover's name clenching his fist. " Someone wants to spread there legs, " hummed Mini kissing the right ass cheek scooping some of the lubricant that was running down his lover's leg using it as lube as he rimmed the hole. " M-Mini! " gasped the neko hybrid flexing his claws out as he flex his hands to get the intensiveness out of his hand. Mini hummed biting down on the skin he selected to mark, inserting his finger in his heated lover. " Yes Kitten? " sooth Mini kissing the bruise running his hand over his ass slapping it with a smack. Delirious moaned feeling himself get wetter by the minute as Mini teased him slowly. Mini raised himself off the ground pressing his hard on on Delirious's back.

" Don't tease, " panted Delirious grabbing a hold of Mini's arm as it wrapped around his waist holding him in place as his other hand pumped his erection. " Teasing is all apart of the fun baby, " purred Mini biting down on the pale shoulder as he quicken his pace jerking his lover off with gusto. Delirious gripped his lover's arm as he buckled under Mini's control slumping as Mini held him up. " None of that Love, " cooed Mini readjusting Delirious rubbing his hard erection against his lover's ass. Delirious cummed with a cry as he spilled his juices on Mini's hand squirting some on the ground. " That's such a good boy, " praised Mini licking the bruise on his shoulders turning his panting lover around to face him. Mini kissed Delirious in a fierce kiss bringing them down to their knees. " Now how about that fuck I promised you, " hummed Mini pushing his lover on his back gentle kissing a trail down his stomach. Delirious turned his head to the side smelling the chlorine of the pool hit his senses. Pumping himself to get the leaking spilling from the head, Mini was startled to feel a tail wrap around his waist pulling him more to Delirious's heated body. " Impatient kitty, " scowled Mini playfully pushing in his erection putting both hands at the side of his lover's head pulling out as he pushed in gentle. Delirious gasped as Mini pushed in deep clawing at his lover's back as he passed the brim.

" F-Full! " gasped Delirious scratching his lover's back as he moaned his lover's name. Mini kissed his lover on the lips continuing to pound deep and slow loving the feeling of Delirious tightening around his cock. " You haven't been feed my cum yet to be full, " mumbled Mini rocking into his lover burring his face in the crook of his hybrid's neck. Delirious eyes rolled in the back of his head as the pleasure was too real to handle. Mini saw it as a sign to change the rhythm. Pulling out of his lover, Mini slammed in rapidly changing the rhythm on his lover. Screaming from the change of rhythm, Delirious arched his back off the ground wanting all his lover in him. " C-Coming Mini! " yowled Delirious wrapping his tail tighter around his lover and is nails scratching more crooked lines down his back. Mini barred his teeth thrusting through his climax sighing dreamily as he filled his lover with his seed. Catching his breathe, Mini pulled out of his lover slipping in the pool to clean himself. Delirious went after him swimming to his lover as he smiled at him cleaning him off as well. Getting out of the pool wet, the two went to the chairs sitting under the shade enjoying the rest of the sunny day.

~ 2 weeks pass ~

Delirious laid on the couch curled in a ball as his tail wrapped itself around his leg with his ears flatten. " Glad his not in heat anymore, " sighed Cartoonz looking over his boyfriend as the others stand around him looking down at their peacefully sleeping lover. " That was a good day might I add, " said Lui raising his hand in the air. The others nodded their head in approval unknowing as Delirious open his Baby Blue eye dilated in lust. Seeing something raise from the corner of his eye, Vanoss's eyes widen as Delirious stood on the couch with his tail swaying side to side with dilated eyes. " It's mating season~ " cooed Delirious not giving his lover's anytime to do anything charging at them knocking them on the floor.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sinful smut. I spent a whole day on this one shot taking breaks and laughing as I wrote this xD
> 
> In all honest, I think I'm improving in my smut little by little.
> 
> Word Count: 6229
> 
> Anyways, See you guys next time!
> 
> Lonnah out


	44. H2oVanoss #2

Smut

Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious

Prompt: I have a request and don't know if we tell you on here or not, but my request is Top/Daddy!Delirious x Bottom!Vanoss. So basically, all the guys are gone and Vanoss teases Delirious, so Delirious punishes him. (Smut????)

P.s Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with all the cuties.

P.s.s If you can't handle a character that switch roles, DON'T READ! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ANGRY PERSON COMING AT ME!

Hope you enjoy :)

~~~~~~

It was just Vanoss and Delirious at while the others had gone out shopping. They insisted that they would stay at home and take care of it.

"Im so bored!" Complained the blue eyed male as the buff Asian just smirks at with dirty thoughts.

" Hmm what do you wanna do ?" Asked the Asian male smirking. " Can we play or something." The blue eyed male suggested.

'Or something eh?' The Asian thought to him self. He got up and went to The other male sitting on the couch looking bored.

The Asian sat closely to his blue eyed boyfriend. He placed his hand on his partner's upper thigh dangerously close to his crotch and started slowly rubbing his friend's thigh earning a soft moan from his lover.

The blue eyed male knows exactly what hid lover was up to, he just sat there waiting for the precise moment to attack back.

The Asian, not knowing his lover's plans kept teasing. Once his hand was going nearer to his crotch, the Asian's used his free and started to crept it inside his lover's shirt making him moan.

The blue eyed male saw his chance and layed his Asian lover's stomach on his lap. "Delirious?" Delirious chuckled when he heard the nervousness in his Asian lover's voice.

"Don't think that I didn't know what you were up to. You will be punished for being a very bad boy." Delirious whispered earning a gulp from his lover.

Delirious lowered his lover's shorts and boxers exposing his ass. "Just count up to ten for me babe," Vanoss only nodded nervously in response.

Delirious rubbed his hand on Vanoss' right ass cheek earning a soft moan from his lover then spanked him. "One," then another spank "two"

\------++++-----+++++----+++++

"Nine," Vanoss' ass was now a bright red from the spankings. " one more babe~" cooed Delirious. Then spank. Delirious rubbed his lover's ass earning another soft moan.

"You like that don't you babe?" "yes .... Master" moaned Vanoss. " Do you want me inside you babe?" " yes please, I want you deep inside me" begged Vanoss.

With that, Delirious started to rip off their remaining clothing. Delirious placed three fingers infront of Vanoss' mouth ordering him to suck. Vanoss quickly obeyed sucking his lover's fingers. "Such a good boy" complimented Delirious. He then used his other free hand and stroked Vanoss earning a moan from his lover.

Once his fingers were wet enough, he removed his fingers from his lover and placed him on his lap.

Delirious pushed in a finger making Vanoss moan out in pain and pleasure. He then added a second finger which made Vanoss yelp in pain. Delirious quickly pulled him in for a kiss and stroked him to distract him from the pain.

Delirious began to scissor his lover once he added the third finger. Vanoss kept moaning as he was being stretched.

Delirious removed his fingers from Vanoss' hole earning a whimper from his lover. "Don't worry babe, it will be replaced with something better" Delirious cooed to his lover.

Delirious lined up his crotch with Vanoss' hole and slowly pushes in. "Ngh.. Delirious ... yours so big." Vanoss said between pants.

When Delirious fully enters Vanoss, he waits for a few moments for Vanoss to adjust to his size.

Giving him the signal to move, Vanoss then started to ride Delirious as Delirious thrust in and out of him.

" Your so tight Vanoss" Delirious moans as he strokes his lover.

Vanoss felt a knot in his stomach as Delirous kept thrusting in and out of him faster.

"So close!" Vanoss moans out loudly. "Same" Delirious says thrusting faster thrusting into Vanoss.

"Evan!!!!" " Jonathan!!!" they both moan out in Unison as Delirious came into Vanoss came on both their chests.

Delirious pulls out and tries to slow his breathing " I love you babe," " I love you too."

End!!!!!!!

~~~~~~

ALL CREDIT AND THANKS GOES TO Jaikeru980!

I hope you enjoyed :)

Lonnah out~


	45. Hello Nurse~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to deariminsane for an idea about Delirious being a nurse, so this oneshot is for you buddy!
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Cartoonz x Basically x Mini x Moo x Wildcat x Nogla x Terroriser x Delirious x Lui
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with all the cuties~

In the house of our favorite Polygamous relationship laid 9 men with ill sickness. Their sickness contained stuffed noses, coughing, sore throats, vomit, and fevers. They were all piled on the largest bed in the bigger room than the rest. From left to right they laid in similar sickness. Lui and Nogla laid at the end of the bed closer to the trashcans. They have been heaving up anything they digest even if it was water or orange juice. Moo laid beside Nogla with his hands intertwine in his own over his stomach. Cartoonz had the same sickness but he was sleeping peacefully next to Vanoss with a wet towel folded on his forehand cooling down the hotness from his body. Wildcat laid on Cartoonz's arm as he sleeps calmly. He just sat up to drink some orange juice from the glass leftover night. Terroriser was clearing his throat. He somehow got the same sickness as Wildcat. Vanoss said it because he shoved his tongue down his throat not knowing his was sick when the two were sucking faces. Mini and Basically were sharing a box of issues as they inherited a stuffed nose by not getting under the sheets at night when the air was on. Mini blinked his eyes drowsily as he cuddled into Terroriser. Basically was squirming around as Wildcat comforted his lover. Basically didn't like to be sick, it bothered him to the core being bedridden as the others have fun but not this time only one person survive this sickness chaos. Vanoss was the luckiest one out of the sick group. He only had harsh coughs. Delirious told Vanoss to go get in the bed with the others because he didn't feel like getting sick while he was trying to cure his other lover's. There Vanoss laid in the middle of the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for his other lover to arrive home with the medicine. Vanoss looked around to see his lover's comfortable and peaceful as they slept without a care in the world. A door opened downstairs alerting Vanoss that Delirious finally came back. Waiting for those soft footsteps of his lover down the hallway, Vanoss snuggled in his spot watching for the door to open. As soon as he got comfortable the door clicked open slightly. Vanoss flushed a shade of Red as he stare at his lover's backside when he went to the table to set the tray of food and medicine on the Oakwood desk by the door. Taking the things he need off the tray, Delirious turned smiling at his only awake lover. " Morning Vanoss, " giggled Delirious folding his arms behind his back as he swayed on his heels. Vanoss couldn't say anything, only stared at his clad costume lover. 

Delirious wore a White dress that stops 4 inches below his knees. He had a Red bow in the middle where his chest is. He had two medic logos on both sides of the dress. Three stripes running down the dress with space between them. He had on a pair of White transparent stockings. Long red leather gloves down to his elbow and to top off the outfit a White headband nurse cap with a medic logo in the middle. " What's wrong babe? Cat got your tongue, " cooed Delirious walking to the end of the bed leaning on it with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Vanoss twitched his nose taking in his teasing lover with his eyes. " Wait till I'm better, your going to get it, " groaned Vanoss raising his body up in a sitting position. Delirious hummed turning away walking to the desk picking up a spoon and a bottle of Rubenstein. " Can't wait baby~ " whispered Delirious seductively popping open the bottle pouring the liquid in the spoon. Vanoss leaned his body over four of his lovers using his strengthen of his arms to hold him up as he took his medicine winking at Delirious. Delirious giggled walking back to the tray getting an glass of Orange juice for Vanoss to swallow it down after his took the medicine. Vanoss took the glass nodding at his lover as a thanks giving back when the glass was half empty. " Anything change? " asked Delirious as he fixes his other lover's medicine. Vanoss sat up watching his lover with his Chocolate eyes. " Nope. Same as usual, " muttered Vanoss looking at his lover's ass. Delirious glanced over his shoulders to his lover distracted with his backside. Wanting to be a tease, he swayed his hips seductively earning a low deep groan. " Your definitely getting it, " he heard Vanoss growl as he laughed. The others started to wake as they yawned or gently removed themselves from each other. " What's going on? " asked Wildcat yawning stretching his arms above his head. Vanoss didn't say anything he just simply pointed at the one he is desiring badly. The boys looked only to stop breathing as they saw Delirious leaning against the desk with his arms behind him. He stood their with a sly grin on his face as his lover's take him all in. Delirious walked back to the end of the bed looking between his lover's sending shivers down their backs as he spoke. " Who's ready for Nurse Delirious to cure them back to health~ " purred Delirious with his grin growing wider as the boys raised their hands. Every single one on the bed had their hand raised shouting over the other wanting Delirious first. Delirious looked to the side of the screen as the writer is writing winking at the readers as he sets to work on his sick lovers. 

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I just broke the 4th wall.......YOUR WELCOME READERS! I KNOW YOU WANTED A WINK FROM THE SEXT MYSTERIOUS DELIRIOUS~
> 
> This wasn't a prompt, This was a idea I came up with thanks to deariminsane
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Leave a comment, vote, review, or Pm
> 
> Lonnah out~


	46. H2oCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from the lovely Smut Queen herself LazerKitten
> 
>  
> 
> She wanted a Pregnant!Wildcat with Delirious
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Wildcat x Delirious
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Wildcat being mad, then sad, than Happy that Delirious is putting up with his shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Basically Wildcat being emotionally while Delirious just sits there waiting for Wildcat to finish his little fit and ends with fluff.
> 
> P.s If you don't ship this ship then I suggest you wait for another update :)

In a inside of the Green house stood a male at the door and a male pacing back and forth in front of the T.V. The male at the door sighed as he took a sip of his steaming coffee mug watching his lover when he came back up for breath. With one arm crossed and leaning on the doorway of the kitchen on his side he watched as his lover's mood swings kick in. Meanwhile the male pacing in front of the T.V. was currently feeling angry about something he didn't know. He blamed it on his lover but he and his lover knew he was referring to the mood swings. As he paced back and forth he put both his hands on his tummy. He was 6 months pregnant at the time. He and his lover were shocked to find out that he was pregnant with child. They couldn't be any happier as they spread the news to their friends. Their friends congratulated the couple sending them gifts before they even had a baby shower. The last doctor visit was when the doctor wanted to tell them what gender the baby was. The tallest of the pair voted a boy and the pregnant one voted a girl. The doctor smiled as he handed the papers to the debating couple. The pregnant male came back as victor as he had a wide smile on his waist while the latter wrapped his arms around his lover with a smile on his face. As months passed on, the pregnant male developed the same symptoms of a regular pregnant women. Going through those phrases were easy for the couple until they hit the 5 months. The pregnant male would be grouchier than before, craving weird combinations of food, and having mood swings. Yup! Life was really starting for the couple as they engulfed the rest of the 4 months. 

 

" This is some bullshit! Bullshit I tell you! " growled the pregnant male pacing with his arms crossed over his developing breast. The taller male took a deep breathe setting his coffee mug down beside the table with papers and a bowl on top of it. " What's bullshit Tyler? " asked the male standing behind the couch giving his ranting lover some room. Tyler stopped his pacing turning his head sharply to look at his lover. " My clothes! " seethe Tyler walking to his lover slowly as he glared into his eyes. The tall man didn't look away as he is use to his shorter love glaring into him. " What's wrong with them? " asked the male standing up tall as his lover was chest to belly with him. " There too small! This bump that we made Jonathan is ruining my life! " hissed Tyler hitting Jonathan in the chest. Jonathan continued to look into his lover's eye as the hit didn't affect him at all. " Too me the clothes looks adorable, especially when the bump is poking out, " cooed Jonathan lifting Tyler's chin with his fingers giving his lover a kiss on his nose. Tyler blushed as he pulled away looking at the ground with tears welling in his eyes. " Don't cry baby, " crooned Jonathan pulling Tyler to the couch pulling him in his lap wrapping his arm around his waist with the other free hand resting on the baby bump. " Stupid hormones, " weakly laughed Tyler wiping his falling tears away snuggling into his tall lover. Delirious laughed in his chest rubbing his hand on Tyler's middle. " We can blame it on the mood swings, " hummed Jonathan kissing his lover on the cheek littering his face with kisses. Tyler giggled pushing Jonathan away playfully as he leaning into his chest. " I'm sorry about ranting earlier, " apologized the shorter man of the couple looking into his lover's Baby Blue eyes. " No need to apologize baby it happens, " whispered Jonathan looking back into those Blue Grayish eyes. The two lovers closed the gap between them kissing passionately as Jonathan received a kick to his hand. " The baby feels the love, " chuckled Jonathan with Tyler joining in with his giggles as he put his hand on top of Jonathan's closing his eyes as he nuzzled his head into his head between his lover's neck smiling as the baby continued to kick their intertwined hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little fluff requested by the famous Smut Queen LazerKitten
> 
>  
> 
> She wanted a Pregnant Wildcat with upcoming Daddy Delirious
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these so far, more coming soon!
> 
> Word Count: 845
> 
>  
> 
> Lonnah out~


	47. Don't get your boxers in a twist ( Alternative )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Moo x Lui x Basically x Terroriser x Wildcat x Nogla x Cartoonz
> 
> Prompt: So I have an idea. Remember that prompt where everyone over reacted about mini being gone? Well, this time I think mini should get captured and held for ransom, but it backfires horribly and the bbs and 1 other person (an oc who told the bbs where mini was being kept) storm in and rescue mini.
> 
> Basically this was from the prompt: Don't get your panties in a twist but this user wanted to see the reactions of Mini really getting kidnapped.
> 
> P.s Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with all these cuties~
> 
> P.s.s This song had nothing to do with this
> 
> Previously: The door opened startling his lovers with Mini sucking a straw through a Starbucks cup. " What are you guys talking about? " asked the male in the doorway kicking off his shoes crawling on the bed. The others stared at their lover as he sipped his coffee happily. " We thought-, " said Nogla cutting himself off laying back on the bed groaning. Mini looked at Nogla quizzically with his head tilted to the side. " Thought I what? " asked Mini looking at his other lovers for the answer. The boys sat in silence, the only sound throughout the room was the echos of Mini's sips. " We thought you were kidnapped or you were in trouble, " sheepishly said Terroriser pulling Mini in his lap. Mini giggled at his boyfriends overreaction. " Nope! Just went to get some Starbucks with Droidd, " said the male getting more groans and embarrassing blushes from his lovers.
> 
> What if Mini didn't come to the door with a Starbucks cup and was hanging out with Droidd. What if it was a note instead?

The door opened by itself with no one standing there only a single piece of paper in view with a stamp. No one dared to move as the piece of paper flapped in the breeze as the wind picked up. Delirious looked around at his lovers with a nervous expression. " Anyone gonna go pick up the paper? " squeaked Delirious twiddling with his fingers staring back at the paper. No one moved so Delirious took it upon himself to be the brave one and go see what was on the paper. As Delirious walked to the White paper his lover followed after with tiny steps. Delirious picked up the paper looking around for anything suspicious but couldn't find anything out of shape. Closing the door behind him, Delirious walked to the couch with his lovers right behind him squeezing on the couch as they listened to Delirious read off the paper.

Well isn't this lovely! Seems you are missing someone....OH WAIT! that's right, I have your missing boyfriend. Craig right? or Mini as you call him. He was so vulnerable when Droidd left him. He should have agreed with Droidd taking the offer but poor Mini wanted to be a big boy. So here he is, With us. Meet us at the docks and we shall discuss this further.

P.s You should close the blinds at night. We just love looking at Delirious, Basically, Lui, and Moo when they look so cute when their sleep~!

Love, Stranger from the docks.

Delirious crawled in the nearest lap which was Wildcat's hiding his face in his chest trembling. Wildcat wrapped his arms around his lover kissing his Brown hair. " We have to go save Mini! " cried Lui walking to the door turning the knob. " We don't even know where they are, " said Basically pulling Delirious off Wildcat's lap keeping their hands intertwined. Moo walked over to the other submissives walking out as Lui opened the door. " Only one way to find out, " said Lui walking out leaving the others in the house. The males looked at each other getting off the couch to go rescue their other lover. Walking to the docks in silence, the group cam up with a plan on how they were gonna save Mini. " I save we go in all blaze and glory style! " stated Wildcat with a grin on his face as he pumps his fist in the air.

" No because they will hear your loud hearing in the distance before they hear footsteps, " said Lui crossing his arms kissing his pouting lover. " Anyone else have a plan? " asked Vanoss looking at his lover's for any suggestions. Delirious looked around the Docks as they were thinking of a plan spotting two bulky figures struggling with a smaller body and another tall man screaming his head off pointing at the men. " Um guys, " said Delirious trying to get his lover's attention. It didn't work as the boys kept arguing a way to save their boyfriend. " Let Lui go left and Terroriser go right, " yelled Nogla pointing in the sand as they drew their plan. " Guys? " said Delirious raising his voice looking back at his lovers. Again they ignored the Baby Blue eyed male as they continue to argue.

" HEY FUCKTARDS LOOK AT ME! " yelled Delirious getting his lover's attention as they stared at him in shock. " That's better, " cooed Delirious putting an innocent smile on his face pointing in front of him. " I think that's them right there, " said Delirious walking to the people silently with his lover's trailing behind him. Delirious pushed his lover's behind the crate he was hiding putting a index finger on his lips. " Listen, " whispered Delirious peeking on the crate's edge. " LET ME GO! " shouted Mini kicking his feet landing a few kicks on the men. " You said he was weak! " yelled one of the men getting kicked in the head. " I guess you can't judge people by their looks? " said the man slowly trying to catch Mini's legs but failing each time.

" This isn't even worth it if he isn't gonna cooperative, " said the other bulky man groaning as he got kicked in the chest. " No! We didn't come this far for nothing, " said the leader looking around the docks. Delirious creep to the other side silently as the leader turned his back to them. Delirious held his hand up as a stop telling his lover's he got this. Walking around the crate silently sneaking up on the bulky man on the left, he covered his mouth stabbing the Mini knife he carries around with his just in case of emergencies like this. He pushed in further as the man's eyes rolled in the back of his head as blood dribbled out his mouth. Letting go of the man, Delirious tackled the other man rolling around until he was on top pinning the man down as he stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach.

The man screeched only to get cut off by his gurgles as blood choked him, killing him instantly. The leader turned to see Delirious get off his men with his clothes bloody holding the knife to his lips as he licked the blood off. Mini took this opportunity to run to Delirious wrapping his arms around his waist burying his head in his chest not caring about the blood getting on him. " So only one came eh? At least it was a cute one, " hummed the man walking to the pair with a sly grin. Delirious barred his teeth growling at the man while Mini trembled in place. " Don't come any closer asshole or my boyfriend's wouldn't be so kind. " stated Delirious hanging his hand down with the knife pointing down.

" There is only 1 of me and two of you, I don't see them in sight, " said the man taking another step only to be tackled by a furious Cartoonz. " DIDN'T HE TELL YOU DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP! " roared Cartoonz getting off the man kicking him in the face. The others joined in except Lui and Basically, Moo wanted to show the man a piece of his mind. The two came wrapped their arms around their lovers. The two groups stayed in place as they cuddled or was beating the shit out of the man. When the others were done with the bruised man, they walked to their lover's pulling them along as the went home happy and reunited. As they made it home they went to clean up themselves and put on their pajamas because no one was allowed to leave without another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!
> 
> More should be on the way o3o
> 
> Word Count: 1371
> 
> Lonnah out


	48. Switched roles for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Mini x Moo Terroriser x Basically x Lui x Nogla x Cartoonz
> 
> Prompt: Hey Lonnah I just read your whole Poly book and I love it so but I was wondering if I could make a request ^~^ I was thinking since Delirious is the mom of the group, I want a one shot were the guys has to do Delirious role? I was hoping more of Delirious' sister asked him if the guys could watch her baby son who looks a resemblance like Delirious, with brown hair blue eyes. Delirious agrees but soon has to do some errands, he leaves for the whole day and leaves a note for the guys but they don't find it. The guys were all hung over from drinking at a bar. So when Evan wakes up he notices that Del is missing and tries to find him. But what he found was the baby and automatically thinks that it's Delirious. So the guy spends the day taking care of the baby and learn that what Delirious does is hard and Del returns back to see the guys wishing he was back to normal.
> 
> I know really specific but can you do this for me please ^~^
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't remember them all!

~~~~~~~~~~

" Thanks again Johnny! " squealed a girly voice with happiness laced with excitement. Delirious giggled with his sister hugging her again with the small being in his other hand. " No problem! I'm sure little Cody here can't wait to spend time with his 10 Uncles, " said Delirious pulling away from the girl. Jennifer was the girl's name also his big sister. She had Baby Blue eyes with freckles on his cheeks. Long Black hair stopping at the midpoint of her back. " Chris and I are so thankful to have you! We will be back tomorrow, " said Jennifer hugging her brother again giving both her daughter and brother a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the car where Chris was waving with a large smile. " Thanks again Jonathan! " screamed Chris pushing on the gas when Jennifer was settled in. Delirious waved as he held Cody in his hands. " Have fun you too! " beamed Delirious giggling as he went back into the house and shut the door cooing at the baby as he walked to the stairs.

Delirious reached a spare room with the crib he already prepared for his nephew. He walked to the crib settling down the baby in the crib. The baby squirmed in the crib not use to the new surroundings. " Your so cute Cody! " cooed Delirious pulling back the Blue blanket his sister had wrapped his in from the freezing summer. Cody looked the same as Delirious but had Icy Baby Blue eyes with a faint trail of freckles. " You look just like me! " squealed Delirious taking the baby out of the crib holding him in the air. The baby giggled as he watched his Uncle coo over him. He patted his face as he babbles baby language Delirious couldn't understand. Delirious smiled pulling the crib closer the bed setting sitting down. He put the baby in the crib watching as the baby took his time getting onto the bars holding himself up as he wobbled for balance. " Such a cutie, " cooed Delirious turning the lamp on for light as he went to the wall to cut the light off.

The baby whined as he couldn't see his Uncle in his view. " Shh Cody, I'm here, " whispered Delirious changing into his night clothes. He came back to the bed with a T-Shirts and a pair of boxers. The baby giggled as he watched his Uncle pull back the covers to the bed. Delirious himself giggled as he got under the covers cooing as Cody dropped onto his butt intimating him. " Goodnight cutie, " cooed Delirious laying his head on the pillow as he watched his nephew do the same. Giggling one more time after he yawned he closed his eyes. The room was filled with calm breaths and faint baby babble or whines, but everything was good as the night went to morning.

Delirious yawned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes stretching above his head. He smacked his lips as he scratched his back looking over to the crib. Cody was on his stomach as his hands twitch time to time with his mouth open. " So adorable, " muttered Delirious getting out of bed to start the day. He made sure not to make so much noise as he walked around the room stopping as he wanted to make sure he didn't wake Cody. He got some clothes heading to the bathroom to do his business. Dressed and done with his hygiene he walked back into the room to check on Cody. He saw Cody in the same sleeping position. " Must be a heavy sleeper, " thought Delirious closing the door quietly as he made his way downstairs to make breakfast for his lovers, Cody, and himself. He looked into the refrigerator to take out some eggs, bacon, and pancake mix from the cabinets. Humming a small tune as he cooked his food he notice he had a message on his phone. " I forgot about that! " gasped Delirious slapping his face as he forgot today he was suppose to go shopping for groceries. The food was done, he already put them on the plates and small chunks for Cody. " He would still be sleep right? I mean he does have 9 Uncles that can take care of him for 30 minutes...Ok maybe only Mini, Lui or Moo would take good care of him, " thought Delirious walking to the key bowl shoving his phone in his back pocket walking out the house with a silent click not knowing that the decision he made was regretful.

Wildcat woke up with a yawn scratching his chest as he looked both sides of him. Moo was turned facing the wall and Cartoonz was on his stomach with the covers over his head. He jumped as Mini burst into the room jumping on the bed with Lui in tow. " GOOD MORNING! " cheered Mini waking up Moo and Cartoonz as he jumped on the bed with a bright smile on his face. " It's too earlier for shouting, " yawned Vanoss leaning on the wall as Nogla dragged him into the room with the others. " Nothing is too earlier! " beamed Mini putting his hands on his hips. " 6 is earlier, " grumbled Terroriser dragging his feet as he trailed behind Basically with bags under his eyes. " No one told you to stay up, " said Mini jumping off the bed raising his hands over his head. Before Terroriser could reply they heard a faint cry. " Did you guys hear that? " asked Lui walking to the opposite wall cupping his ear to the wall. The others had confusion their faces as they walked to the wall where Lui stood with a scrunched face listening to the sound. The boys jumped back as they heard a blood curling cry from the room next them. " What the hell is that!? " asked Cartoonz looking away from the wall. " Delirious? " asked Mini walking to the door. " I thought he was in the room with you? " asked Terroriser looking at Nogla. " No! I thought he was with you, " said Nogla pointing to Vanoss who eyes widen. " Wildcat? " asked Vanoss with a raised eyebrow. Wildcat shook his head with a frown on his face.

The boys were getting worried as they couldn't find their lover. " Maybe he was the one crying? " asked Lui trying to calm some of the intense aurora from his boyfriends. " I hope so, " muttered Moo opening the door as they reached the room. They noticed the bed was made but a crib was beside the bed. " What the hell? " muttered Basically shoving his way into the room walking to the bed. Basically gasped as he jumped back with his hand over his mouth. " What is it!? " demanded Vanoss walking to his shocked lover. "D-Delirious?! " shakily asked Vanoss looking down in the crib as the baby looked back with teary eyes with snot running down his nose. " That is no way in hell that is Delirious, " muttered Nogla walking to the crib with the rest. Cody whimpered screaming as he doesn't recognized these men. " Delirious has a good set of lungs, " groaned Moo plugging his ears as Mini picked up the distressed baby. " Shh Little one, " soothed the baby bouncing him gently in his arms as the baby lowered his cries. The baby hiccuped as he whined squirming in Mini's hold. " What's wrong with him now? " asked Basically with a look of concern. " I have no clue, " said Mini scrunching his nose as he got a whiff of a bad stench. " Fuck! " screeched Mini pulling the baby away from his chest making the baby start back up his blood curling cries.

" What the fuck Mini!? " asked Terroriser looking at his lover as he put distance between him and the baby. " Unless you want to change a dirty diaper than I suggest you shut up, " grunted Mini handing the baby to Vanoss. Vanoss panicked looking around at his lover's for help but no one dares look into those pleading eyes. " I don't know what to do! " said Vanoss almost to hysterics as Moo plucked the baby from his panicked lover. " Anyone know how to change a baby? " asked Moo bouncing the baby as much as he can not wanting to make the baby get more in distressed. Cody cried his eyes out as he didn't get any attention on his wet diaper increasing his cries. " Staying up here isn't gonna solve anything. How about we go downstairs? " suggested Nogla walking to the door with his lovers and a crying baby trailing behind them. " What now? " asked Cartoonz looking around the sunlit room. " Umm..., " trailed Nogla with his index finger pushing his lips together. " Well were fucked, " muttered Cartoonz shaking his head as the lovers talked among themselves.

" Shit guys what do we do! " panicked Wildcat tugging at his hair looking around his lovers. The boys plugged their ears as they looked at each other for any help. " Maybe if you change his diaper he wouldn't be fussy, " pipped a voice startling the group. They turned to see Delirious with a Walmart bag in his right arm with a smirk on his face. " DELIRIOUS!? " the boys shouted as the said male dropped the bag he was holding pushing his way in the group taking the baby out of the crib. " Did you guys think this was me? " asked Delirious bouncing the baby gently as he walked to the bag he dropped at the door. " Yes! " shrieked Lui covering his mouth as the baby cried harder. " Shh Cody, Uncle Delirious as you, " cooed the Baby Blue eyed male caressing the baby's cheek. The baby cries lowered to a whimper still crying as something isn't right. Delirious walked to the couch moving things off the table as he pulled Cody's diaper bag with his free hand. " Terroriser spread his blanket on the table please, " ordered Delirious waiting for his lover to spread the blanket on the table. Terroriser obeyed his calm lover spreading the blanket on the table watching as Delirious gently put the baby on the table on his back. " Unless you don't wait to smell shit or is easily offended by the site, I suggest you move into the kitchen, " warned Delirious looking back at his lover's with a smile as he peels the tape off the diaper. Terroriser walked back to the group amazed how his lover could do this calmly without panicking.

" How are you this good? " asked Mini taking the sentence out of his mind. " Instinct, " said Delirious wrapping the dirty diaper in tissue throwing it in the transparent bag in the diaper bag. Cody cooed as his Uncle as he put a new diaper on his naked half reaching his arm out to reach for the said man. " You just want some attention don't you? " cooed Delirious picking up the baby boy tickling his tummy. The baby giggled as he tried to grab at the hands. Delirious let Cody grab his finger as he stuck it in his mouth. "Did my lover's not feed you? " cooed Delirious bending down getting the filled cold milk bottle out. The baby let go of the fingers as he saw the milk cooing as he reached his hand out. " I have to get it warm, " said Delirious turning around to the group. " Someone please go warm this up, " said Delirious with that cute smile no one could resist. Vanoss moved his feet without knowing taking the bottle in his hand. " 15 seconds, " said Delirious turning back around to bounce the baby gently. As their lover walked by, the others went to Delirious sitting around him not so close to crowd him. " How are you so good? " asked Mini sitting beside Delirious as he rocked the whining baby. " I told you instincts plus you already know that I am the mother of this love nest, " giggled Delirious kissing Vanoss on the lips as a thank you squeezing the nipple part of the bottle on his hand to make sure it's not hot. " Good job, " praised Delirious moving the Pink nipple to the Cody's mouth. Cody didn't hesitate to suck on the nipple sucking calmly as he looked up at his Uncle's. " I guess babies aren't as bad as I thought, " muttered Wildcat looking at Cody as he drinks his meal. " You have to be patient and calm, " said Delirious putting the bottle down putting the baby on his shoulder as he pat him gently on the back. The baby burped with a little spit up on Delirious's shirt but Delirious brushed it off. Wrapping the baby in his Blue blanket Delirious got up from the couch rocking his arms as he singed the baby to sleep with a lullaby.

Little boy blue, come blow your horn,

The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn

Where is the boy who looks after the sheep?

He's under the haystack, fast asleep.

Delirious gently singed as the baby went stiff breathing calmly as he drifted off to sleep in his Uncle's arms. The boys looked at their lover with affection as he gently put the baby back in his carrier rocking it with his foot. " You would make a good mom, " whispered Lui looking at Delirious as he blushed. Delirious giggled silently as he puts the used things back into the diaper bag. " I want some kids someday, " hummed Delirious getting off the couch to answer the doorbell. The guys thought about it as they watched their lover talk to his sister telling her to be quiet. Jennifer walked into the room greeting the boys as he bent down looking at Cody. " You were always good with babies, " smiled Jennifer raising back up getting the handle of the carrier. " Instincts, " commented Delirious walking to his sister's side. " How do you do it? " asked Jennifer looking at her brother. " For me to know and you to find out, " teased Delirious smiling as his sister hit his chest playfully. "Well you shall be our official sitter since you are the only one that can tame Cody, " giggled Jennifer walking to the door with Delirious right behind her. " Thank you, " beamed Delirious hugging his sister as he waved her off. Closing the door with a happy sigh he walked back to the middle of his lover's getting into Nogla's lap with the others crowding onto the couch. " Maybe someday we will adopt, " said Moo looking at the T.V wrapping his arm around Basically's waist. The boys muttered their approvals as Delirious smiled snuggling into Nogla.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request down! I hope you guys are enjoying these~
> 
> I have more to come!
> 
> Word Count: 2803
> 
> Lonnah out~


	49. Sad #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Basically x Terroriser x Mini x Moo x Lui x Nogla x Wildcat
> 
> Prompt: Hi. Can I make a another request. So this is a sad one, Delly is walking down the street, its evening and he's about to go to walmart. While his walking someone grabbed him from behind then take him to a van. Lets just say that his been kidnapped. He's been missing for about.. Idk, u decide how many days he's been gone missing. The crew worried and they find him. They saw him walking into an alley way, his clothes are torn, he's sweating and he was messed up. Then the crew came up to him and delly tells what happened. I forgot to mention, the kidnappers raped and tortured him. And if you cant write this its ok bcuz i know youre doing some requests.
> 
> P.s If I forget someone, I'm sorry because I can't remember everyone

~~~~~~~

Adjusting his hoodie to better stop the cold, he kept up his pace towards the store he wanted. Jon was humming a light tune, looking down at his phone. A text bubble appeared on his screen, it being Craig.

'You getting things?'

He smiled a little, before tapping in the quick list he had in mind to him.

\---

It had gone dark earlier than Delirious thought, so he pulled the few bags he had on him cloder to his side. The boy didn't really like this part of town, but it was the quickest way home right now.

He didn't want them worrying about him.

\---

"Just a few more blocks," He glanced around himself.

"God, I hate this part of the city." Jon sped up his pace, walking past an alley, not wanting to see anything that may or may not be hidden in the darkness there. Looking into the black, he let out a quick scream as a hand launched itself around his hood, knocking the bags, phone, and anything else poor Jonathan held, to the ground. He stamped at the ground, kicking and clawing at the hand near his face. Cursing and struggling dragged him into the darkness of that alleyway.

"Mother fucker- get off!" He blurted out over the screams he let out, watching himself come closer to a car, van to be specific, waiting at the other side.

\---

The man paced around the room in front of his worried boyfriends, all of them thinking.

"He's been gone for three days, Brock! Three!" He yelled, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I know, Tyler." Brock answered quietly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Grunting in frustration, he ran up the stairs, towards the bedrooms.

"What are you doing, Tyler? We've been calling him all these days," Luke asked, looking to his two lovers holding their dying phones, listening to the repetitive voicemail.

"I'm not going to fucking call him, I'm going to go walk around where he was, see if I can find anything." He growled, pulling on his shoes and going to the door.

"Coming?"

\---

The male slammed the door shut of the house, trying to steady his breathing. His blue eyes darted from his hands on the knob to the shrubbery near him.

"F- fuck," He stuttered to himself, looking at the street he was on.

'At least I'm some-what near where I was,' He turned to face the street behind him, knowing he'd have to go fast before whoever came back. Jon took a quick deep breath, before stepping off the porch and running down the street.

He must look crazy, running down a neighborhood street in a bloody hoodie and torn up jeans. Delirious pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, letting himself go a little faster while running.

\---

"Evan, why are we down here? We all know Jon hates this part of town." Brian looked down the multiple alleys in a nervous manner, before looking to his boyfriend.

"Exactly. He'd only go this way if he wanted to get home quick, so we're looking here first." Evan explained.

\---

He skidded around the corner, almost falling on his side as he turned into the alley, knowing this was a short cut. Completely out of breath, and starting to ache from the running and the past three days, Jonathan stopped his run to lean on the brick wall lining the short alley. He turned himself so his back rested on the wall, and crouched down to set his hands on his knees.

"Not far enough away, at least a few more turns," He huffed, looking at the street sign outside the alley. Straightening himself back up, he walked out of the narrow street and looked up and down the sidewalk.

Spotting a large group walking his way, he ducked back into the passageway, knowing he'd look insane to them in his condition.

"Guys, guys! We've circled this fockin' area for like an hour! Can we please check a different spot?" One the men complained in the group, an accent apparent to it. Jonathan picked himself up at the angry responses it got.

"David?" He quietly called, peeking out from the backstreet he stood in. The group all whipped themselves around at the sound of him speaking, and the smallest quickly launched himself into Delirious' arms.

"Oh my god, Jon! Are you okay? What happened, where have you been? Why are you so beat up?" Lui blurted out question after question, leaving kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"Lui, I'm okay! Just, got a little roughed up, that's all." Jon smiled, giving a quick peck, before looking to the rest of his lovers that had gathered around them.

"You look more than roughed up, Jonathan. Let's go home, then you can explained more, okay?" Craig took his hand and started the way home, with Lui still attached to him at his side.

\---

Everything sat in a circle, waiting patiently for their boyfriend to tell. He nervously sat with them, pulling on the strings of his jacket.

"Uh- um. So, when I went to get the food," Jon thought over his last three days, some things he didn't wanted to think about.

"I got grabbed, and u-u-um," He felt his voice waver and stopped himself before he started bawling over it all.

"Jon, we get it, you don't have to if you don't want to," Brock set a hand on his knee, letting him to calm down a little.

"It was so scary Brock, I was so scared," Jon leaned himself forward, setting his head on Brock's shoulder.

"I know, but you're back with us," He cooed, rubbing circles and patterns into his back. David had started petting his hair, making it look just the bit neater than it was before. Everyone eventually joined in, saying something sweet, or just being there to comfort him.

"And we couldn't be happier, Jonathan."

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys! Credit and Thanks go to KyleDunDidIt because she is amazing asf!
> 
> More to come in the future, also A poll is coming out too so keep a lookout ;)
> 
> Lonnah out~


	50. Jealousy is good revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Moo x Mini x Terroriser x Basically x Cartoonz x Lui x Nogla
> 
> Prompt: Ooo! Poly!BBS with everyone out shopping, aruging over what to get and how much everyone gets to spend. Finally they're done and go, still aruging in different cars, Vanoss exclaims, "Holy shit! We forgot Delirious and Mini at the mall!" Meaning backtracking to find the two pouting lovers, who ignore them and flirt with a cute employee at a store for revenge? Possibly ends in smut or perfectly fine fluff!
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget about someone, I can't keep up with all these cuties~

~~~~~~~~

It was another day with our lovely couples, Delirious and Mini had decided that it was finally time to buy some new clothes. They clothes they have been used over and over and they all looked worn out. Of course everyone had dreaded the trip because none of them could decide what they actually wanted. So it wasn't long after there third store were the arguing began.

"Vanoss they're both fucking black," Wildcat said as he stared as his lover trying to pick between two shirts.

"Obviously not Wildcat this one is black and the other one is a very very dark grey," Vanoss said making Wildcat groan.

"Lui this is the third store, fucking pick something already," Marcel said already getting tired of his picky lovers taste.

"I'm sorry Marcel if none of these stores have what I fucking like," Lui said finally snapping.

"Uhm Brian you know we were only here for clothes right," Cartoonz said to Brian who was drooling over the electronics.

"I know but I need this," Brian said keeping his eye on a vlogging camera.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE," Brock yelled as he was being pushed in a cart by Nogla.

"Better hold on," Nogla said making a fast right turn.

"Just get this one," Wildcat said taking the shirt that was in Vanoss' left hand.

"No I want the black one."

"THIS IS THE FUCKING BLACK ONE."

"I want this one."

"Lui that's too expensive."

"When I finally pick something you say it's too much what the fuck do you want from me."

"Let's go Brian."

"Please they wouldn't have to know."

"FASTER NOGLA."

"I'm giving all she got captain."

While this was going on the two people who said that it was time to go shopping were slowly regretting their decisions. Mini sighed as he stared at Delirious who was close to crying from frustration.

"Why do we always expect so much from them," Mini said as he laid his head on Delirious'.

"I don't know maybe because we actually expect them to behave," he replied as He watched Vanoss and Wildcat play tug-o-war on the very obviously black shirt.

"How long would it take before were kicked out of this store," Mini said as he gathered up the bags of clothes that they already bought.

"Meh who knows I'm tired," Delirious said laying down as they were in the bed section.

"Me too a quick nap wouldn't be so bad," Mini said as he laid back down with him.

They soon closed there eyes and slept peacefully.

"Okay you guys need to leave," a worker said who had enough of the arguing.

"Now look what happened and it was your fault for arguing over some fucking price tag," Wildcat said blaming Marcel and Lui.

"Our fault we weren't the ones who looked like they were kidnapping someone," Marcel said quickly looking over at Cartoonz who had Brian over his shoulder.

"Me what about the two maniacs who were riding around the store in a cart," Luke said and the two duo stopped when they heard it.

"Us we weren't getting in anyone's way it was obviously the tug o war that was happening over the black shirt," Nogla said and Vanoss was seeing red.

"I told you," Wildcat said feeLing smug that someone had agreed with him.

"That shirt isn't fucking black. It's a very very dark grey," Vanoss said angrily making Wildcat groan once more.

"I need you all to leave your causing a ruckus in the mall and someone requested that you leave the property," he worker said as they all grumbled and left the store without noticing the two sleeping lovers on the beds.

Getting tired of getting kicked out of stores, they all had decided that it was time to go home. With the bags they were carrying Vanoss couldn't help but think they forgot something. Shrugging the feeling off he walked with the guys who were still arguing about what happened in the last store. They were suddenly at the car when Vanoss finally realized they did forget something, but not something someone.

"Holy shit! We forgot Delirious and Mini at the mall!" Vanoss yelled making the rest of guy go white in fear.

Mini felt hands shake him and he slowly open his eyes to the Macy's worker who was staring at him.

"Sorry sir for waking you up but it's not really the best place to sleep," the worker said trying to be nice with the rough day he's had.

"Oh yeah sorry," Mini said and then turned to his sleeping lover.

"Delly wake up," Mini whispered in his ear and Delirious opened his slowly.

"Wha where is everybody," Delirious said noticing they're arguing lovers weren't in the store.

"Are you talking about the group of guys who were arguing with each other," the worker said and they nodded.

"We had asked them to leave because they were causing a scene," he stated making them both groan.

"Can we just go one shopping trip without getting kicked out of a store," Delirious said and Mini shrugged.

"Well is there anything I can do to help you," the worker said feeling bad for the two guys.

"Well actually there is one thing you can do," Delirious said thinking of something.

He tells the plan to the two which puts a big smile on Mini's face and a blushed one on the workers. Meanwhile with the rest of the guys where trying to remember the last store they went too.

"I'm pretty sure we went to Sears," Wildcat said pointing to the store.

"You're wrong motherfucker we went to Jcpennys," Marcel said feeling very confident.

"Are we really about to argue about the last store we went into come on look at the fucking bags we aren't carrying," Lui said knowing they went to Macy's.

"Come on let's just go to Macy's before you make Lui burst his bubble again," Nogla said and they had agreed.

Walking into Macy's again they got several looks of disgust and they realized that they had caused a great ruckus. They quickly made there way around the store and stopped at when they finally found the duo.

"Does this make me look fat Mini," Delirious said dressed up in a blue lingerie.

It was like a blue bra with see through silk covering his stomach that passed his but which was sporting blue panties. Mini was wearing an almost exact same outfit but his was orange.

"Of course not, Dan what's your opinion," Mini said putting his hand on the workers shoulder.

"You both look amazing," Dan said feeling his cheeks turn red from the attention he was receiving.

"Are you sure Dan because it feels a little tight will you help me loosen it," Delirious said facing the guys who were just staring at them.

"Of course," Dan said loosing the strap of the bra.

"Del, Mini we have to go," Vanoss said suddenly feeling himself get hard at the scene.

"Alright hey Dan can we buy them like this," Delirious said not really wanting to change.

"Uhh yeah old on," he said as he brought the scanner over.

He scanned the outfits and took off the security tags that were on each outfit. In the end Dan's face was red and Delirious and Mini had put on there clothes over the lingerie they had just bought. They both said by to Dan and blew him a kiss making him blush once more. They were suddenly dragged out of the store by there overly excited lovers.

The ride back home was quiet as Mini and Delirious decided that they were going to ignore the guys' question about what had went on. Once they reached the house all of them were nearly on their knees begging what had went wrong.

"Well first you got us kicked out of two stores and then left us at the third store that you guys were kicked out," Delirious said folding his arms in anger.

"Not only that you left us sleeping as well you nearly went home without us," Mini said following Delirious'.

"What can we do to make you forgive us," Luke said feeling bad now.

Mini and Delirious looked at each other and smirked. They didn't like the look of what each other was giving them. Mini and Delirious had banned having sex for the rest of the month making them all groan. The only person who could have it was them and with each other and no one could interfere.

"And your pampering us tomorrow," Delirious said and they nod their heads.

"Okay now come here," Mini said holding his hands out and everyone came to hug them both.

Even though they can't handle a shopping trip they'll try their hardest not to repeat what had happened that day.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THANKS AND CREDIT GOES TO Dially!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND MAKE SURE TO GO FOLLOW HERE!
> 
> SHE MAKES GOOD AMAZING BOOKS! JUST ASK lazylogs
> 
> Lonnah Out ~


	51. H2oWrecker #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Delirious x Ohm
> 
> Prompt: Hiii! I'd like to do a request if I can! c: Can I get an Ohm X Delirious with them being an alpha and the other an omega? I love Alpha/beta/omega stuff. Please?
> 
> Alpha - Ohm
> 
> Omega - Delirious
> 
> If you don't like this request or couple, Don't read! Thank you :)

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple was walking down the street cuddled into each other. The tallest of the pair had his lover on the side where he was away from traffic but wasn't away from flirting Alphas. The smallest of the pair had his face scrunched up in a cute pout face as his lover growled at any luring male passing them. Walking down the street with Delirious tucked into his side close, Ohm glared at other Alphas that passed giving Delirious a wink or catcalls. " Too tighten, " wheezed Delirious breathing deep as Ohm let his grip slip. " Sorry! " squeaked Ohm stopping as the Omega catch his breathe. " No worries, " giggled Delirious nuzzling into his Alpha's chest with a bright smile. Ohm smiled keeping his arms around Delirious as they continued to way down the street to their destination.

After many catcalls, flirting, and punches they have finally arrived at the busy building. " I haven't seen the mall so busy since Christmas, " gaped Delirious pulling himself closer as he felt longingly stares on him. Ohm barred his teeth keeping the growl in his chest as they walked to the entrance of the busy mall. " Hey baby, " husked a bulky male standing at the entrance with two females cooing over him. He was wearing a Grey T-shirt and a pair of Black shorts. Delirious scoffed rolling his eyes as Ohm stuck his tongue out flipping the other Alpha off. The Alpha grumbled under his breathe pushing the two females off walking away with an angry aurora.

" Better back the fuck up, " grumbled Ohm earning an giggle from his Omega. As they ventured into the mall Delirious saw his favorite store of sale. " Come on! " shouted Delirious pulling Ohm along pushing people out the way. As they made it too, Wet Seal, Delirious let go of Ohm charging into the pile of women that was fighting over a shirt. " Damn Delirious, " muttered Ohm watching with eyes widen at his mate and a female hissing tugging on a Baby Blue shirt back and forth. " IT DOESN'T EVEN MATCH YOU BITCH! " roared Delirious tugging hard on the shirt before letting it go making the women fall on the ground. Delirious smirked hovering over her taking the shirt out of loose hands. " Thanks! " beamed Delirious holding tight on the shirt as he went back into the fighting mess. " Hey baby~ " cooed a seductive voice behind Ohm. Ohm turned his head to the side to see a women in a short Red dress with Black heels. She had on Red lipstick with a seducing smile. " Ew, " thought Ohm as he turned his head back to find his missing Omega in action.

" Don't be like that babe, " whined the slutty female wrapping her arms around Ohm's waist. Ohm growled grabbing tightly on her wrist yanking them away from my his waist. " Fuck off! " hissed Ohm walking away from the women when he spotted his Baby Blue hoodie wearing mate in the back of the store standing protectively in front of a pile of clothes. " Hey babe! " he greeted Ohm walking to Delirious who was wearing a big smile on his face. " Hey Alpha! " teased Delirious giggling as Ohm stopped in his tracks. Delirious smirked knowing he had sent shivers down his mate's back. " Don't start this, " Ohm said lowly with his eyes darkening. " Or what? Gonna bend me over this bench and fuck me? " challenged Delirious keeping his contact with Ohm as he stalker over. Ohm purred in lust but was ruined when he was tackled behind by the same flirting female before.

" I found you~! " she cooed nuzzling his back. Delirious stood their with a raised eyebrow putting his hands on his hips. " Who is that? " asked Delirious pointing at the girl Ohm pushed off of him. " Some girl that was flirting with me! I wasn't interested clearly since I kept yanking her away from me, " seethed Ohm pushing the girl on the floor walking to Delirious wrapping an arm around his waist. The store stopped what they were doing as the female fell to the floor. She got up adjusting her short dress, you clearly can tell she didn't have panties on because when he bent down you could see her ass cheek. " Baby why did you do that? " asked the female walking to the pair. Delirious's eyes darken as he barred his teeth clenching his fist. " Don't call him that! " shouted Delirious narrowing his eyes. The female stopped in her steps as she look between the two. " Who's this? " she asked cocking her hips. Delirious did the same but still narrowing his eyes at her.

" His mate, who the fuck are you hoe? " asked Delirious feeling Ohm tightening his grip on his hips not caring how his nails was digging in his hips. " My new mate, " announced the female proudly as he walked swaying her hips but stumbling as she tried to hard to walk. " Ha! who would wanna be mates with a whore that can't handle herself in heels none the less can't dress properly because she can't find a mate that doesn't want her, " sassed Delirious leaning on the other leg with a smile on his face. The crowd around them oohed as some got their phones out. The female scoffed as she was almost in front of the pair. " I could be a better mate, " stated the female walking closer. " Yeah in someone's bed giving them diseases, " spewed Delirious ignoring the crowds chants only focusing on his slut of a female in front of him.

The female stopped in front of Delirious with a smile on her face. " Excuse me but your blocking me from my mate, " said the female touching Delirious on the shoulder trying to push him away but failed miserably. Delirious looked back at Ohm with a straight poker face. " You seriously want this weak ass female to be your mate? " asked Delirious with an bored expression as she still tries to push him out the way. " No! " said Ohm in a monotone voice kissing Delirious's neck. Delirious hummed turning back to push the female away. She stumbled as he cached her balance. " Come on Baby, leave him for me besides we could start a family, " said the female walking back to the pair grabbing a hold of Ohm's arm. Delirious growled stepping out of Ohm's hold pulling up one of his sleeves up to his elbows while Ohm tries to get away from the female. " You have .5 seconds to get off my Alpha or else, " growled Delirious narrowing his eyes as he huffed pulling up the other sleeve. " Or what? " asked the female cockily eyes widen as in incoming fist was coming at her face.

The store went silent as the female dropped on the floor with a bleeding nose. " I told you bitch! Don't touch my Alpha! " seethed the Omega walking to Ohm grabbing the back of his neck pressing their lips together not giving no flying fucks as the other customers looked in shock. As they broke away from their angry kiss a voice pipped out, " SHE NEED SOME MILK! ", setting the whole store in giggles except the female on the floor. " Let's go, " said Delirious pulling his Alpha out the door with a smile on his face with Ohm grinning. " He says he can't be a Alpha, " thought Ohm laughing silently as Delirious punched the male that was flirting with him earlier in the face stepping on him on purpose. " That's my Omega! " praised Ohm happily getting dragged back to their home where they will be up all night and sore in the morning.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some Alpha!Ohm and his Omega!Delirious :3
> 
> Many more is coming soon so stay on the lookout
> 
> Also Send in some more questions for me! They are unlimited. The next update is the Q&A which will be posted Tuesday <3
> 
> Lonnah out


	52. Come play with me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this song is very accurate xD Because I do write sin and not tragedies.
> 
> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Nogla x Lui x Basically x Terroriser
> 
> Prompt: Smut top lui please :D
> 
> Can you make top lui? :o  
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> Before we start, This is what they are wearing. Make it easier to do this before the story then just shoving it in the middle :)
> 
> Cartoonz - Red outfit with thin silk draping off forearms and long silk down to his ankles
> 
> Cartoonz - Red outfit with thin silk draping off forearms and long silk down to his ankles. Tied in the middle. Black belt around his waist with a Golden design on the side of his leg. A Golden headdress with Golden earrings with a Red gem in the middle. Golden necklace with a Red gem in the middle. Gold three bracelets around his wrist.
> 
> Gold three bracelets around his wrist
> 
> Mini - Orange skirt and strapless top. thin yoga like pants under the multiple thin layers of see through fabric. Gold designs on the top and around the hip of the skirt. Sliver earrings with Sliver gems shining on the top and the waist.
> 
> Nogla - Green outfit
> 
> Nogla - Green outfit. Green top with holes on his arms at the top. A pair of Green long pants with a Green skirt over it. Strings hanging from the skirt with a pattern design on both the pants and skit. Silver necklace with a Green gem in the middle. A pair of Silver earrings with a Green gem in the middle.
> 
> Wildcat - Bikini type of top, with Gold and Silver tassels
> 
> Wildcat - Bikini type of top, with Gold and Silver tassels. wavy skirt and Gold lining the edges of the stands. Gold hoop earrings, with multiple bracelets on each forearm.
> 
> Basically - Purple outfit. Long skirt with Golden trimming. Purple top with Silver gems hanging down. A pair of Gold earrings and three Gold bracelets on each arm.
> 
> Terroriser - Black outfit
> 
> Terroriser - Black outfit. Black top with transparent sleeves. Tied in the middle in a bow shape. Black long transparent pants at the bottom. Gold in the inside. Gold bracelets on each arm with Gold and Red jewelry.
> 
> Vanoss - Black and Gold outfit
> 
> Vanoss - Black and Gold outfit. Black top with Golden trimming with Gold designs. Black long skirt with Golden trimming at the top and Gold designs under it. Gold earrings with a Black gem in the middle. Gold necklace with a Black gem in the middle.
> 
> ( Sorry that the picture is small, I tried to make it bigger but failed :( )
> 
> ( Sorry that the picture is small, I tried to make it bigger but failed :( )
> 
> Delirious - Blue and White outfit. White top with shimmering gems with multiple strings hanging down at the middle. Baby Blue skirt with designs at the end. Silver waist belt with Sliver strings hanging from it.
> 
> Lui - Red and black outfit
> 
> Lui - Red and black outfit. Dark red long sleeve with high collar that hangs down to his shins, with gold designs and patches on it. Bright red sash with darker red designs, held by a thin black belt with gold buttons. Black dress pants.
> 
> Moo - Pure White outfit
> 
> Moo - Pure White outfit. White top with Bronze end. White transparent fluffy sleeves. White long skirt with slits on both sides. Bronze waist band belt with tiny shells hanging from the belt. Green leaves on both sides of his head.
> 
> Sorry for the long introduction, but it this looked better to me than putting in the middle when your reading!
> 
> This is where it really begins :)
> 
> P.s Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with all these cuties
> 
> Setting Time: So it's gonna be King Lui sitting on his throne listening to his Mentor saying things but he catches a glimpse of two of them ( Delirious and Vanoss ) chasing each other In the hallways. Lui tries to get away but his Mentor wouldn't shut up so he sneaks out and follows his wives. When he spots them rubbing on each other when they were suppose to stay in the room. He walks to them unknowing that Delirious saw him and pulled Vanoss in the room closing it. Lui opens the door to see his consorts naked and horny, He figures out that it was all a plan for him to leave his throne to come play with them

~~~~~~

In the Kingdom of Aidan sat a young prince named Lui with an bored expression on his face as his mentor, Sir Nanners, gives his daily speech about the kingdom, deaths, and people. " Your Highness, your parents told me you have to pick a wife before your 19th birthday, " said Nanners rolling up the scroll. That got Lui out of his daze as he looked at Nanners with a shock face. " Do what!? I have 9 consorts that please me when I'm in the mood, " grunted Lui leaning back own his throne as Nanners explained him the rules like he does everyday. Lui wasn't listening as he already knows the rules when his 19th birthday. " Pick a maiden from town and make her your wife, " muttered Lui filling in Nanners words as he rolled his eyes. " I know you love your consorts, but your parents want grandchildren before the lay to rest, " reassured Nanners walking to the young prince patting his leg as comfort. The prince put a smile on his face, leave it too Nanners to cheer him up or to change something around when no one was looking. That's why Lui liked having Nanners as a mentor. He was sneaky and can get away with anything even murder. " What else is planned for today? " asked Lui getting adjusted in his throne ready for another 2 hour speech. Nanners cleared his throat pulling out another scroll. " Errands, " said Nanners starting on the long scroll as it bounced on the floor. Lui groaned slumping his seat rubbing his hand over his face. As Nanners was reading his saw a Black blur run by. " What the fuck? " muttered Lui sitting up. " What was that sir? " asked Nanners looking up from the scroll to look at the young prince. " N-Nothing keep reading, " said Lui waving his hand leaning to the side to get a better view at the opening in the back. " Alright...where were we....Ah! yes dishes, " said Nanners trailing off back into the scroll. Lui heard a familiar giggle from the back. He looked around the room to see one of his consorts waving at him with another hanging off the one waving. " Vanoss and Delirious, " mumbled Lui looking at the pair. The one waving, Delirious, giggled running off while the one that was hanging, Vanoss, blew Lui a kiss running off after his partner.

" I thought I locked the door, " thought Lui looking for a way to get away from his reading mentor. Lui came up with an idea rubbing his hands together as he put a smirk on his face. He silently slid off his throne creeping behind the chair as Nanners turned around to read the rest of the scroll. Lui ran for the entrance slamming his back against the wall as he peeked behind him to see a confused Nanners. " Your Highness? " asked Nanners looking around the room rolling the scroll. " Must be seeing his consorts like usual, " chuckled the man walking straight to a secret door closing it behind him. Lui gave out a laugh running down the corridor to find his consorts. Walking around the halls and turning left and right he heard giggling. Turning to the sound he walked down the half lite hallway getting excited as the giggles lowered. " Master finally found us, " giggled a voice. " Delirious, " thought Lui continuing walking. " Wonder what took him so long, we could have just went to Tyler's kingdom, " hummed the other voice. " Vanoss, " thought Lui smiling as he saw his two consorts outside of the room where they were supposedly locked in. Vanoss had Delirious pinned to the door with his hands around Delirious's waist. Delirious had one leg wrapped around Vanoss's waist with his arms circling his neck. " What are you two doing out of your room? " asked Lui playfully getting closer to the males. The two laughed unattached themselves from the other. " Nothing~ " cooed Vanoss looking at Delirious. Delirious giggled grabbing Vanoss by the arm rushing through the door closing it. Lui blinked for a minute before running to the door pulling it open and boy was he surprised. Clothes were stripped, the room was a mess, and it was intense in the room as they teased the other. " Morning Master, " purred a husky voice. Lui looked to the right to see Terroriser naked smirking with his legs crossed on top of a table. " T-Terroriser? " stuttered Lui not noticing the two troublemakers before closing the door behind him with a slam. Lui turned around to see the giggling pair holding hands.

" You two are in so much trouble, " said Lui earning giggles from the pair as they walked to the left in open space closing the gap between them as they kissed. Lui turned to see his consorts eyes filled with lust as the crawled turn them on their hands and knees. " You know Master, " said Terroriser gaining Lui's attention as Mini and Moo tugged at his cloth body. " What? " asked Lui gulping as Terroriser uncrossed his knees showing his hard on. " How about you come fuck us like one of your French girls~ " purred Terroriser laying back spreading his legs as he licked his lips staring at Lui. Lui licked his lips gently bending down kissing Moo's and Mini's lips moving away from them walking to Terroriser. Terroriser gave him a smile as Lui checks him out. " Come on Master, fuck me please? " asked Terroriser rolling on his stomach with his ass up and spread legs. Lui groaned from the sight stripping his robes and clothing off giving his hard erection a few pumps. " Have you been stretched? " asked Lui getting on top of the table positioning himself behind his consort. " We all have, " gasped Terroriser gripping the edge as Lui pushed the head of his erection in his needy hole. " Let me guess, Vanoss and Delirious's doing? " asked Lui groaning as he pushed fully in his consort. " Yes! " moaned Terroriser laying his head to the side panting. The two troublemakers broke away from their heated kiss giggling as their name was called out. " I should have knew it, " huffed Lui gripping his lover's hips as he pulled out to slam back in. Terroriser moaned as he gripped the edge of the table clenching his eyes closed. " Master More! Give me more! " yelled Terroriser gasping on a moan as Lui pushed in. The table started to creak from the weight and fast movement as Lui fucked Terroriser. " You love when I fuck you don't you baby~ " teased Lui slithering his hand under Terroriser's stomach wrapping his hand around the untouched leaking length. " Yes! I love it, gimme more! " squealed Terroriser looking back at the prince with drool running down the side of his mouth. " Such a lewd consort getting fucked by his Master, " whispered Lui sucking on Terroriser's ear. Terroriser squeaked as Lui rubbed against his prostate.

" F-Fuck M-Me, " stuttered Terroriser letting out a screech as he came. Lui bit down on the ear as he fasten his pace on Terroriser's member pushing in fully when he came inside of his consort. " MASTER! " moaned Terroriser as he pushed back on his Master's cock squirting his cum on his stomach and table. Lui barred his teeth as he came inside of Terroriser rolling his eyes in the back of his head groaning as he finished laying on top of Terroriser when he finished. " That was amazing Master, " crooned Terroriser reaching his hand off the side of the table picking up his Black clothing. " Hmm you were amazing, " hummed Lui kissing the top of his hair slipping out of him. Lui got off the table helping the other male off as he put on his clothing. Lui licked his lips as Terroriser's creamy pale skin was showing. " No need to get hard over me again Master, you have 8 others to please, " winked Terroriser going to the vacant windowsill seating down as he looked out the window with a smile on his face. Lui groaned as he feels a wet cavern swallow him whole while he was distracted. He looked down to see Mini looking up at him with lust filled eyes. " Fuck Mini, " groaned the prince running his and through the consort's hair gripping the curly locks as he pulled away to deep throat his erection.

Mini hummed around the length pulling away with a string of saliva. " Such a cute little slut, " cooed Lui closing his eyes as Mini bobbed his head on his erection. Mini used his other hand to cup his Master's ball squeezing them. " M-Mini, " groaned Lui tugging Mini's hair pulling him off the length. Lui took a deep breathe as he stared down at a hungry lust filled Mini as he licks his lips. " Lay back with your legs spread, " demand Lui getting on his knees crawling on the smaller male hovering over his body. Mini did as his Master said and got as comfortable on the cold floor as he can spreading his legs for Lui. " Master, " groaned the male grabbing Moo by the face smashing their lips together. Lui growled lowly at the scene in front of him. " That's right baby, keep his mouth occupied. " groaned Lui pushing in Mini rocking their bodies forward. Mini moaned into the kiss with a faint blush on his face. Angling himself in Mini as he moved his hips searching for Mini's prostate which didn't take long. Mini broke away from the kiss with Moo screaming his Master's name as he hit prostate. Moo wasn't done with his partner taking upon himself to nudge Mini's neck latching on he skin. Mini moaned as his fellow consort and Master pushed in into ecstasy. " Your moans are so delicious, " purred Lui wrapping his hand around Mini's erection pulling Moo away from marking Mini again. " Kiss me, " order Lui getting what he wanted smiling into the kiss. Lui quicken his pace on Mini's length pulling out to slam back in his consort. Lui licked Moo's lips asking for entrance as he slipped his tongue in invading the wet cavern. Lui gripped Mini's hips as he feels the heat pool inside his lower stomach. " I'm going to cum, " groaned Lui breaking away from Moo holding Mini by the hips tight scratching the skin. Mini scratched on Lui's back as he pulls the fast pulsing veins on his member. " G-Going to cum Master! " cried out Mini wrapping his legs around Lui's waist. " What do we say when we want to cum? " teased Lui pulling out with only the head in. " Please! Master Please let me cum! " screeched Mini coming in the prince's hand as he made more scratch lines down his Master's back. " Good boy, " praised Lui slamming back in before he spilled his load.

Lui pushed further in past Mini's prostate as he unloaded sending the smaller male overboard. " M-Master, " slurred Mini dropping his limbs off Lui breathing calm as he came back to the real world. " I'm here, " cooed Lui kissing Mini's forehand slipping out the male. Mini groaned from the length missing from his hole. Lui saw Mini looking for his clothing spotting it on the opposite side of the being. " Here you go Mini, " laughed Lui helping the consort in his clothing. Min gave Lui a smile walking to Terroriser sitting calmly beside him. " You aren't getting that fast Moo, " smirked Lui catching the consort by the waist pulling him in his lap as his legs stretched out in front of him. " How about I play with you now, " purred Lui wrapping one arm around Moo as the other and his hand wrap around Moo's leaking erection.

Moo moaned leaning his head back as his Master's pumped him. " Such a good boy for me, " cooed Lui nipping on the consort's neck as he ran his other hand over his hard Pink buds. " M-Master please, " moaned Moo leaning turning his head into the neck breathing hotly on his neck. " Please what? " asked the prince pulling away as he admire the mark he left on Moo quickening his pace on the length. " Fuck me! " panted the male as he felt the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. " I'll but I have to stretch you first, " hummed Lui putting his 3 three fingers in front of Moo's lips. Moo accepted the fingers lathering them in spit as he gurgled moans around the fingers. Pinching the nipple in his hand he melt Moo jump releasing some of the pent of cum from his member. " I need to cum! " panted the male slipping the fingers out of his mouth. " Then cum my dear~ " cooed Lui quickening his pace as Moo came in his hand. Cum squirted on his hand as the boy arched off his back sighing in relief. " Such a good Consort cumming for his Master, " purred Lui bringing his hand to his mouth licking off Moo's cum. Moo whimpered as the prince licked the cum turning his head slightly wanting a taste of himself. Lui saw the transaction, giving a chuckle smearing a line of cum on his lips. Moo licked the cum eagerly off his lips tasting the salty sweet liquid. " Taste good? " asked Lui slithering his hand down to Moo's hole as he adjusted the boy on his lap. Moo groaned as Lui penetrated a finger in his ass. " H-Hurts, " muttered Moo turning his head away from Lui's neck. Lui kissed the male on the neck as comfort. " It will disappear, just hang on, " cooed Lui twisting the finger in his ass adding another. Moo scrunched his face in discomfort and pleasure as the prince scissored him stretching his hole. " 'Nough, " slurred Moo closing his eyes as the pair of fingers rubbed his bundle of nerves. " Sure? " asked Lui rubbing the same spot pulling them out to slam them back in. Moo gritted his teeth grabbing his Master's wrist pulling the teasing fingers out of him turning his body around facing him. " Someone wants to take control, " hummed the prince winking at Moo.

Moo smiled sheepishly lifting himself up a little to hover over the straight hard length of his Master. " When ever your ready baby, " encouraged Lui placing his hands on Moo's hips. Moo took a deep breath sitting down in his lap feeling the burn from taking the whole length. Lui groaned holding onto Moo's hips kissing the consort on his lips. " Slow and steady, " said Lui watching at Moo started bouncing. Moo moaned as the lifted himself up slamming back down on his Master's lap. " S-So big, " panted Moo putting his hands on Lui's shoulders to help with the steady rhythm bounces. Moo arched his back as Lui thrust into his bounces hitting his prostate. " Master there! Hit there again~ " moaned Moo bouncing faster with the help of the prince. " What do we say? " asked the prince slamming hard thrusts into Moo as the consort bounced on his length. " Please! " begged the consort wrapping his arms around Lui's neck burying his head in his neck as he feels the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. " Good~ You may cum now, " cooed the Prince gritting his teeth as he came after the consort. Moo slammed down as he came in between their stomachs letting out a high pitched moan of his Master's name. Lui smiled as he thrust one last time in Moo, keeping him still as he filled him with his seed. The pair catch their breathe as they put they forehands together. " Good? " asked Lui pulling out of Moo. The consort nodded his head gathering his White clothes putting them on. Lui watched as Moo joined the other two cloth Consorts. " 3 down, 6 more to go, " said Lui licking his lips as he looked at his Green wearing Consort who was aimlessly laying down on the bed. Walking to the bed he sat on the edge running his fingers on the consort's showing stomach. The consort turned his head looking at his Master. " Anything you want Master? " asked the Green wearing consort sitting up scooting over for the prince to fit on the bed. " You, " replied Lui simply looking into his consorts eyes. The clad male smiled kissing his Master's cheek. " You already have me, " said the male pushing Lui down crawling on top of him straddling his waist. Lui grinned rolling them over with him on top. " Since I have you, you wouldn't mind me owning you then huh? " asked the prince trailing his hand down to the Green flowy pants pulling them off along with his boxers leaving the consort in his top. " I'm all yours Master~ " purred the male holding his arms out. " Yes you are Nogla, " growled Lui smashing their lips together.

Nogla moaned in the kiss caressing his Master's cheek as he tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Lui slithered a hand down Nogla's body palming his clad erection. " Ngh~ " moaned Nogla in the kiss. Lui licked Nogla's bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Obeying his Master, Nogla let the prince in tangling his tongue with his. " Fuck babe, " muttered Lui breaking away from the kiss with a string of saliva. " Seems like I won dominance Master, " said Nogla slyly shuddering when Lui kissed on his stomach pulling the pants down along with his boxers. " Might have won the kiss fight but I win when I'm fucking you, " grunted the prince rubbing his thumb over the slit of his consort's member earning a whimper. Nogla closed his eyes spreading his legs wider for his Master. " Good boy, " praised Lui pumping the hard length sticking his other hand in his mouth as he lathered the fingers in his spit. Nogla moaned arching his back off the bed slightly. Lui rimmed the needy hole as he jerked his consort off smiling as the male squirmed under his hands. Lui pushed in a wet finger twisting and turning while giving his consort's length a lick as he quicken his hand. " M-Master please! " pleaded Nogla looking down at his Master with flushed cheeks. " Please what? " hummed the young prince feeling the veins pulse on the consort's cock as he pushes another finger in the consort. " Another finger! " screeched the consort as he came in his Master's hand leaning back as he shoved the teasing finger in him hitting his prostate accurately. " Master more! Give me more! " shouted Nogla as Lui stretched his ass in a scissoring motion. " Wanna another finger, " hummed Lui with a smile on his face. Nogla nodded his head to speechless to form words at the moment. " Please! " begged the consort on the bed closing his eyes as he pants. " As you wish, " said Lui adding another finger staying still as Nogla got use to the feeling of three wet fingers stretching him. " Hah~ " pants the male clenching his eyes with tear pricks at the corner of his eyes. " I'm sorry baby, " cooed the prince leaning up kissing the corner of the consort's eye as comfort. Nogla opened his eyes looking at the prince with a weak smile.

" You can move now, " said Nogla shakily as his toes curled from the fingers twisting and turning slowly for him to get use too. Lui noticed that Nogla's face turned into pleasure than pain as he gently and slowly worked his fingers. " You seem stretched enough, " grunted Lui feeling his fingers getting squeezed. Nogla whined as his Master pulled his finger's out of his ass only giggling as he laid next to kissing his cheek. " Turn on your side for me, " cooed the prince wiggling an arm underneath Nogla wrapping it around his waist as the other arm held onto his hips. Nogla put one of his legs over Lui's legs to position himself for the prince to penetrate him. " Ready? " asked Lui kissing his consort's cheek. Nogla nodded gripping the sheets as Lui pushed himself in his stretched hole. Lui groaned as he gently thrust into the Green colored wearing consort in a steady rhythm. Nogla whimpered as Lui picked up his pace hitting his prostate when he pulled out to only slam back in hitting the sweet spot. " Master hit again! Hit that spot again! " begged Nogla hiding his face in the pillows as gripping the sheets as Lui pushed more into him as he sucked on his neck. " This spot? " teased the prince hitting the same spot with a harsh rough thrust sending Nogla with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. " Yes! " shrieked the consort with his mouth agape. Lui continued to pound in his consort with harsh thrusts as the male he was holding screamed his Master's name. " I'm gonna cum! " grunted Lui rolling his hips as Nogla pushed his ass back into his hard thrusts. " Inside! Cum inside! " pleaded Nogla raising his leg higher as the prince pounded him mercilessly. Lui growled as he spilled his load in his Green clad consort biting down on his neck drawing blood. Nogla bit down on the pillow as his Master came inside of him with the last of the hard thrusts. Lui held onto Nogla as they panted with the sticky mess between them. The prince kissed Nogla on the temple as he pulled his soften member out of his bruised hole. Nogla shuddered as the prince rubbed against the nerves turning on his other side smiling at his Master. " I'm going to be sore, " grumbled Nogla raising up grabbing his clothes. Lui chuckled at the consort as he put on his clothes grumbling about being sore. Getting off the bed Lui spotted 3 of his consorts gossiping up a storm. 

Lui walked to the group of 3 getting behind Wildcat as the Pink clad consort was laughing at something Cartoonz said. Wildcat let a squeak as something wet and hard pushed him against the couch. Basically and Cartoonz giggled walking away winking at Wildcat. " Hello Master~ " purred Wildcat leaning his head back on Lui's shoulder with his right arm wrapped around his neck. " Wildcat~ " purred the prince running both his hands in front of the consort pulling the top of the skirt down along with his boxers. " How may I help today? " panted the consort glancing behind him to look at the prince. " Just be a good boy like always, " crooned Lui biting on his collar pushing Wildcat into the couch. Wildcat closed his eyes groaning as his Master sucked between his shoulder and jaw. Nudging his consorts head to the side for more exposure, Lui trailed his hand down the front of the clothing slipping his hand in the skirt. " Master~ " moaned Wildcat feeling Lui squeezing his balls unknowing that Lui was sliding the other one down to his member. " What's it baby? " hummed the prince pulling away from his neck nibbling at the back of his neck. " S-Stop t-teasing! " spluttered Wildcat arching back as the hand that was squeezing his balls pulled the skirt down to his knees with the other hand smearing the pre-cum leaking from his slit. "Why should I? " asked Lui putting his head on Wildcat's slumped shoulders purring at the site of Wildcat's leaking pulsing erection. " Because! " panted Wildcat leaning on the couch as Lui quicken his hand jerking his consort rapidly as the minute passes. " Because what? " teased Lui running the other hand up to Wildcat's top pushing it up above his hard buds. " Master! " panted Wildcat arching his back as Lui leaned on his figure. " You didn't answer my question, " whispered the prince grinning as the consort came in his hand squirting his cum on his hand and on the cushions. Lui brought his hand to his mouth as he licked the cum staring into Wildcat's eyes as the consort trembled. " M-Master please fuck me, " panted the clad male underneath him as he got his knees through the skirt spreading his legs looking back with a lust filled stare.

Lui smirked sucking on three fingers as the watched the male squirm around. " Patience, " muttered Lui pulling the fingers out getting off the cousin bending down on his knees. He rimmed the wet fingers on the needy hole smiling as Wildcat was a moaning mess. " Don't tease! Just stick them in, " groaned Wildcat feeling the finger as it twisted and turned in when Lui pushed the finger in. " Like that babe? " asked Lui smacking Wildcat's ass. The consort yelped slumping back on the couch gripping the top as he moaned for more. " 'Nother! add another! " slurred the male arching his back as the second hand rubbed against nerves as Lui did a scissoring motion. " How about something bigger~ " purred Lui taking his hands out of his consort earning a whine from the Pink clad male. Lui got back onto the couch pushing against Wildcat's ass with his hard erection. " Fuck me! " growled Wildcat pushing his ass back against the prince earning a growl from him. " Impatient consort, " growled the prince angling his erection perfectly for Wildcat's hole shoving in with a groan. Wildcat moaned as his ass was filled to the brim holding onto the couch for leverage. " B-Big, " stuttered Wildcat as Lui pulled out rubbing over the bundle of nerves and his prostate. Lui heard an hitch in Wildcat's as he pulled out of the male in his angled position. " Seems I found the right spot, " hummed the prince slamming back in his whining consort. " Please Master! " begged the consort pushing back rubbing his ass against the hard length. Lui barred his teeth as he grabbed a hold on his hips shoving himself back in. " What do you want! " growled the prince bending down to his consorts ear nibbling on the sensitive skin. " To fuck me! " cried Wildcat gripping onto the couch as Lui pounded his ass not letting up. " So blunt, " chuckled Lui as he leaned down turning Wildcat's head capturing his lips. Wildcat tilted his head moaning as Lui would push in more. " I got you, " mumbled the prince kissing his lips again licking his bottom lips. Wildcat let him in tangle his tongue with his. Their rapid steady rhythm got sloppy as they reached their climax peak. " Master I'm going to cum! " shouted Wildcat pushing back into Lui with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

" Me too! " growled the prince barring his teeth as he slammed into his consort before coming inside him. Wildcat arched his back as he silently screamed a moan shuddering as the cum filled him. Lui pushed more into his consort gripping his hip as he came. The couple slumped into the couch regaining their breathe. Lui kissed the Pink clad consort on his sweaty back pulling out as he rubbed circles on the male beneath him. " I need a bath now, " groaned Wildcat getting his Pink clothes from the floor limping to the door beside the window. Lui and the others laughed as the Pink clad consort shouted curses. Looking around the room he saw Delirious and Vanoss in the same corner probably planning something and Basically and Cartoonz in another. " Saving the troublemakers last, " muttered Lui to himself walking to an unexpected Cartoonz.

The clad Purple and Red were in the corner talking about something random that Lui couldn't pick up. " How much did he give you? " asked Basically leaning back into the wall looking at Cartoonz with his arms crossed. " 100...." trailed off Cartoonz hoping Basically would buy it but he didn't. " Cartoonz, " said Basically sternly looking at his companion. " Fine! it was 200, " said Cartoonz rubbing his hand over his face. Basically cheekily grinned getting off the wall patting his arm. " Good ass pay, " said Basically winking as he slipped past on the right when he saw his Master charge at them. Cartoonz squealed as he was pinned to the wall by his stomach with weight on his back. " Speaking of that, Where did the money go? " growled Lui slapping Cartoonz's ass when he didn't receive an answer. " H-He took me o-out, " stuttered the Red clad consort groaned as the prince slipped his hand in his pants pulling them down along with his boxers enough to get him in position. " That asshole will be executed for taking what is mine! " growled the prince licking a wet trail on the consorts neck. The consort whined from the cool wet streak on his neck as the prince squeezed his member. " Where did he take you! " demanded the prince soaking his hand in wetness as he jerks his consort off. " R-Restaurant, " moaned Cartoonz pressing both hands on the wall as he pushes back against his Master's hard erection. " Where did you go after the restaurant? " mumbled the prince lowly around his fingers as he rubbed his length against Cartoonz leaving no gap between the two. Cartoonz earned another slap to the ass when he didn't answer resulting when Lui shoved one of his slick fingers in his ass without warning. " Where did he take you after the restaurant! " demanded Lui adding another finger in his consort in a scissoring motion while quickening his hand rapidly. " Home! he took me to his house, " shrieked the consort leaning his head back as he came in his Master's hand. Lui hummed pressing a kiss to his neck adding another finger in Cartoonz. The consort rolled his hips as the fingers brushed over the nerves that sent him into bliss. " No wonder you smelt of Cologne when he came back.

I think you deserve a punishment, " rumbled the prince pulling his fingers out getting a whine from the clad Red consort. Lui turned the Cartoonz around facing him pushing on his shoulders. Guiding Cartoonz down to his knees in front of his length, he grabbed him by the chin pulling him closer to the pulsing erection. " Suck, " ordered Lui running his hand in Cartoonz's Black matted hair pushing his head to engulf his member. Cartoonz gagged as he took the member in his mouth bringing his hand to the base as he bobbed his head. " When you have a customer don't ever go back home with them! understand? " grunted Lui tugging on Cartoonz's head letting his member slid slowly from his mouth with a string of saliva. " Yes Master, " panted the consort looking up at the prince with dazed lust eyes. Lui chuckled lowly grabbing Cartoonz by the arm turning him back around to the wall. " Now open up for Master wide now, " whispered Lui seductively grinning as he saw a shudder run down his consorts back. Only he can make his consorts be putty in his hands not anyone else. Cartoonz pressed his body to the wall arching his back as his legs were spread waiting to be penetrated. Lui pressed his body to Cartoonz wrapping his arm around his waist with the other intertwining with the hand closest to him. " Good boy, " purred Lui pushing himself in his consort as the latter moaned his Master's name. " Who's name do you moan all the time, " whispered Lui in Cartoonz's ear as he nibbled on the skin. " You, " moaned Cartoonz pressing his forehead on the wall as Lui angled himself to find his prostate. " Who's fucking you, " grunted Lui trailing kisses down the consorts neck sucking on the delicate skin. " You, " whined the consort as Lui was so close to hitting his prostate. Lui gripped Cartoonz's waist as the male pushed back when he hit another spot. " Who owns you! " growled the prince slamming back into the same spot but angled himself perfectly as the male on the wall screamed his name. " Lui does! " moaned Cartoonz sobbing as the prince slammed back into the spot when he pulled out. " Damn right I do baby! " chuckled the prince darkly shoving more into his consort pounding him relentlessly as the consort cried out with slurs. " I-I'm gonna c-cum! " stuttered the male pushing back as he feels his climax come close.

Lui barred his teeth tightening his grip on his hips keeping him in place. " Cumming too! " grunted the prince releasing with a moan as he thrusts through his climax filling his Red clad consort. " Master! " moaned Cartoonz pushing back as he didn't let any drop of cum spill with his eyes rolled in the back of his head with a trail of drool on the side of his mouth. "Good boy not letting no cum come out, " cooed Lui pulling out as he stared at Cartoonz's hole in approval watching his cum ooze out. The Red clad consort sighed pushing off the wall to gather his Red pants as his Master laid a chaste kiss on his cheek. He slapped Cartoonz on the ass one last time watching his Red consort go to the other colorful consorts. " 6 down, 3 more to go, " grinned the prince as he watched Basically stand in front of the bed of cushions in deep thought. Sneaking to his Purple wearing consort he picked him up bridal style dropping the male on the fluffy bed.

Basically giggled as Lui dropped him on the bed of cushions. " What has gotten you so happy today, " asked Lui getting between the Purple consort's leg. " Nothing~ " said the dark male with his giggles getting lower as Lui trailed his hand down his smooth tummy. " You were just waiting for your turn, " hummed Lui pulling the Purple off his legs along with the boxers leaving his exposed hard length and the Purple top. " Master~ " purred the male turning his head to the side with half lidded eyes filled with lust. Lui grinned crawling back between his legs nuzzling his head in Basically's neck. " Master will take good care of you, " whispered the prince in his consort's neck kissing the piece of skin he will be marking. Basically wrapped his arms around his Master's neck and his legs around his waist. Lui sucked on the skin humming as the male underneath him squirm. " Ngh~ " moaned Basically spreading his legs as he feels a hand slither down his front to his Purple skirt. " Such a good boy opening his legs for me without me asking, " cooed Lui pulling the skirt down lifting Basically's body up with his other hand. Basically kicked the remaining clothing on his ankles to the side no care where they landed. " Such a good boy, " praised Lui stroking his lover's member slowly as the prince trailed kisses down his body. " Master please, " groaned the consort looking down at his prince with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. " Patience baby, " said the prince lathering his fingers as he changed his rhythm with jerking his Purple colored consort off. Basically groaned as he leaned his head back on the pillows feeling Lui rim his needy hole with the wet fingers. " Relax babe, " whispered Lui pushing in one of his fingers twisting and turning. Basically tensed up as he gets use to the feeling of the finger. " I know, just give it a few seconds, " said Lui kissing his consorts thigh pushing another finger in smiling as he heard moans of pleasure instead of groans. " M-More Master please! " pleaded Basically pushing back onto Lui's fingers as they brushed against the bundle of nerves. Feeling the heat pool under his tummy, Basically moaned his Master's name. " Got to stretch you babe, " hummed the prince pushing another finger in the Purple wearing consort as he arched his back of the fluffy bed of pillows.

" I-I need you n-now! " pleaded Basically gripping the pillows as he was getting stretched and jerked off at the same time with the same rhythm. " Such a needy boy, " purred the prince giving the pulsing erection a quick swipe of his tongue on the slit as he pulled his fingers out. Basically moaned over his whines from the lost fingers because coming in his Master's hand was worth the moan. " Taste? " asked Lui licking scooping some of the cum in his mouth licking his lips. Basically panted nodding his head raising up a little to lick the substance off the finger Lui offered him. " Sweet and Salty, " groaned Basically laying back on the bed of pillows looking at his Master. Lui hummed putting both of Basically's legs on his shoulders. " Ready to get fucked now? " whispered Lui in Basically's ear as he nibbled on the skin running his hand down to the hard Pink buds poking out. Basically nodded his head exposing his neck for his Master to mark. Taking the offering Lui attacked the smooth neck. While attacking his neck he pushed in his Purple colored consort with a groan and a pant from the male underneath him. " Master fuck me please, " moaned Basically running a hand in Lui's hair with the other intertwine with his Master's hand. Lui kissed the spot he marked trailing kisses to the side of his consorts mouth. " As you wish, " said the prince capturing his lips as he started off a slowly but rough rhythm. Basically groaned as he wrapped his ankles around Lui's neck tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Lui licked the bottom of his consorts lip getting access without any hesitation. As the two males battled for dominance with their tongues, they groped desperately for any available skin to hold onto. " H-Harder! " moaned Basically breaking away from the heated battle for dominance screaming for more as Lui picked up his speed hitting his prostate. Obeying his consorts orders he speed his thrusts sending his Purple consort overboard from the rough, hard thrust. " Hit there! Hit it again! " demanded the consort tightening his ankles around Lui's neck pulling him closer. Growling, Lui put both hands above his consort using this new ability to push in more to fill his needy Basically. " Hah~! Gonna come! " moaned the consort tugging on Lui's hair as he gripped his Master's hand.

Lui felt Basically squeeze around his member as he can feel his own climax coming to it's peek. " Cum for me Basically! " ordered the prince pulling out to slam back in to perfect timing for his consort to cum. " Master~! " moaned Basically arching his back off the pillows, tugging on his Master's hair, tightening his grip in their intertwine hands, and with his eyes rolled back in the back of his head with a puddle of drool beside his cheek. Lui barred his teeth drawing a bit of blood on his lips as he came hard in his Purple consort gripping his hips. " M-Master, " groaned Basically as Lui pulled out of him. Lui kissed his consort on the lips helping him up to gather his clothes. Watching his Purple wearing consort wiggle his hips as he slides his skirt on, Lui couldn't help but lick his lips as his soften erection becomes hard again. " See you next time! " gleamed Basically walking past his Master with a wink joining the others. Looking where his other two consorts were occupied, Lui made his way towards them with different plans.

Delirious and Vanoss were in a heated intense kiss fighting for dominance until they were broke apart. " Hello my little troublemakers ~ " purred a deep low voice that sent vibrations down their back. " Hello Master, " the two said in sync turning to the prince with their arms hanging down their sides. " Want to explain how you two got out? " asked the prince wrapping his arm around the nearest consort, which was Vanoss. Vanoss looked away giggling as he put his hand on his Master's chest. " It was Delirious's plan! " said the consort. If he was going down then Delirious was coming with him. Speaking of the Blue wearing consort he was tip toeing silently away as Lui was busy with Vanoss. He didn't get far when a arm shot out wrapping it around his waist pulling him into a hard chest. " Where do you think your going? " asked the prince looking down at his Baby Blue eyed consort. Delirious blushed looking away as he was too flustered to answer his Master. Lui hummed looking between the boys coming up with an idea. " You two are coming with me, " stated the prince pulling them along to the door. The two looked surprise knowing that they aren't allowed in the room because it was only used for strippers or prostitutes. " Goodnight my beautiful consorts, " said the prince sweetly ushering the two troublemakers out the door. " Goodbye Master, " they replied bowing respectively. Lui chuckled closing the door turning back around to take Delirious and Vanoss by the waist again making their way to Lui's room. " Since you two have cause nothing but trouble and pleasure, " said Lui guiding his consorts down the pastel hall of glass nodding at maids and servants littered in the crowed hallway. " I have decided to take you to my room and play~ " purred the prince stopping at his door opening up his door gently pulling the two troublemaker consorts in. Walking into the room he went to his closet to pull out an box with the words ' TOYS ' in bubbled letters. " Here we go! " beamed the prince pulling the box In front of the bed. " What's that for Master? " asked Delirious twiddling with the hem of his Blue skirt nervously as he watched his Master go to the drawer to pull out two White clothes. " Don't worry about it baby, " cooed the prince walking to the two.

Vanoss looked at the corner of his eyes watching Lui's every step as he got behind the two. " Let's just say, this will be a punishment for you and a pleasure for me, " purred the prince covering there eyes with the White cloth guiding them by their waist to the bed. " Why punishment when we lead you to horny consorts? " asked Vanoss bending down a little patting air until he felt a object in his hand. " Punishment because I didn't give you permission to go out the room, " said the prince waiting for Delirious to find the bed. Delirious made it to the bed but somehow manage to get on top of Vanoss. " This isn't the bed, " muttered Delirious patting on the thing he was on top of. " It's me! " giggled Vanoss pushing Delirious off of him. Delirious giggled rubbing the back of his neck. " On your backs, " commanded the prince laughing silently shaking his head as he walked backwards as he watched his two troublemakers get in position with their legs spread apart touching each other. " Good boys~ I didn't have to tell you anything, " praised the prince getting out two vibrators with the controller. He went back to the bed settling the toys at the end. " Give me a minute and we will start, " said the prince walking along the bed trailing his hand up Delirious's revealing stomach earning a gasp from the Blue consort. " Shh, " whispered the prince pulling out the drawer getting lube. Walking back in front of his positioned consorts he crawled on the edge of the bed out of reach from the nervous consorts. " Skirts and boxers off, " ordered the prince squeezing lube on the vibrators as he watched his consorts pull their skirts down kicking it off to the side. " Good boys, " praised the prince crawling off the bed to his closet again to get a pair of handcuffs. " Master? " asked Vanoss not hearing anything in the room but Delirious's breathing. " I'm here, " cooed the prince walking back to the bed crawling back on the edge. " I had to go get a special object, " said the prince crawling in between the males. " That is? " asked Delirious being curious as always. " For me to know and to find out, " said the prince. " Give me your hands, " said the prince kissing Vanoss on the cheek as he grabbed his wrist when he offered his hands. " Tight, " hissed Vanoss tugging on the cuffs as he tried to move his hands.

" Good, " hummed the prince taking Delirious's wrist doing the same thing to him as he did to Vanoss. " Are these handcuffs? " asked Delirious yelping as the cuffs tighten around his wrist. Lui kissed Delirious on the lips as a yes. " Why handcuffs? " asked Vanoss looking the way Lui was sitting between the males. " Just another addition to the fun we are about to have, " beamed the prince caressing both his trouble making consorts. He made sure they couldn't get out of their bonds gently tugging on the cuffs the second time. " Here are the rules, " the prince started scooting between his consorts going back to the edge of the bed where the special toys were waiting to be used. " Rules? " asked the consorts in sync squirming around on the bed. " Yes rules, " stated the prince lubing the vibrators again making sure they are wet and slick. " What are the rules? " asked Delirious shuddering as he feels something wet trail down to his belly button. " Rule #1, No talking. You may moan or moan my name but you can't stay anything else, " said the prince running the other vibrator down Vanoss's smooth stomach earning a whimper from the Black wearing consort. " Rule# 2, No resisting. If you have to cum then cum. It makes the fun much better, " purred the prince teasing the males with the vibrators at the hole. The room was filled with heavy breathing as Lui teased his consorts with rimming the wet vibrators at their needy hole. Moans hitched as Lui pushed the tip in there holes pushing inch by inch. " Master~! " groaned Vanoss feeling the vibrator stretch his muscle ring. " What's wrong Vanoss? " teased the prince pushing more in his consort. Vanoss gave a shuddering breath as he bit his lips not wanting to give his Master the satisfaction. Delirious sucked in air as the vibrator was pushed in all the way giving a moan. " What's wrong Delirious? Do you want Master to push in more? " asked the grinning prince pushing more of the vibrator in his Blue wearing consort. " Ngh~! " squeaked Delirious arching his back off the bed slightly. The prince pushed in and out of his consorts grinning as he took the controller of the vibrators In his hand turning the handle to the low volume. " Hah~!, " moaned Delirious closing his legs as he feels himself get hard. Vanoss let out an moan gradually opening his legs wider for more pleasure.

" Look at Vanoss Delirious, see how much of a good consort he's being, " praised Lui pulling Delirious's legs apart slapping him near his erection earning a loud moan from his trouble making Blue consort. " Master please! " groaned Vanoss rolling his hips as he laid back on the bed with an slight arch. " You broke rule #1 but since your cooperating I guess I can let it slid, " muttered Lui turning the handle to medium earning hitched gasped from his bonded consorts. The prince decided to reward his consorts since they have been good so far. Crawling a little bit more on the bed he slid his hands up their thighs grasping on to their hard leaking erections pumping them slowly. " Hah~! N-No! Please! " panted Delirious arching his back looking the opposite way with a flustered face. " Fuck me Master! " moaned Vanoss raising his head as he looks at Lui with pleading eyes but the blindfold is hiding his neediness with his mouth open with a visible trail of drool on the corner of his mouth. " I would baby, but Delirious isn't cooperating, " tsked Lui smiling as quickens his pumping humming in satisfaction as the room gets heavy with moans and groans. " Delirious please! " pleaded Vanoss turning his head to Delirious desperately wanting his Master to fuck him. Lui knew Delirious was giving in as said Blue consort toes were curling as he gasped for breaths. Taking his hand away from Delirious earning a whine from the male, Lui turned the volume to hard. " M-Master! " shrieked Delirious spreading his legs wider as Lui pumped him with intense rhythm with the vibration in his ass. " Yes~? " teased the prince kissing each of their thighs as they came hard in his hand with his name loudly coming out their mouths. " P-Please! " panted Delirious feeling the bottom of his stomach heat from almost reaching his climax. " Please what baby? " asked the prince turning the handle to the last option, Max. " PLEASE FUCK ME! " screeched Delirious as the vibrator pushed more into his hole hitting his prostate. " Good boy! " cheered Lui turning the vibrators off earning whines from his needy consorts.

" Give me a minute and You will get the real thing, " cooed the prince pulling the vibrators out of his needy consorts. Lui looked to the bed as he put the used toys back in the box walking back to the bed where his moaning and whining consorts laid. Crawling back on the bed he rubbed his hand down their thighs shuddering as they purred his name though the touch of his hand. " Since your so needy Vanoss, you will go first, " whispered Lui crawling on top of his Black wearing consorts sucking on his ear. " Fuck me Master, " whispered Vanoss back rolling his hips as they both moaned from the friction. " Let's begin, " growled the prince kissing a trail down his stomach stopping at his belly button. Lui grabbed a hold of his consorts hips lifting them slightly to angle himself to his hole. " Ready? " asked Lui moving his hands underneath Vanoss's thighs pushing the tip in a little. Vanoss gasped throwing his back pushing back on the erection. " Fuck me now! " demanded Vanoss feeling the push as Lui began to pounded in his ass angling directly at his prostate. " There! Hit there! " panted Vanoss pushing back on Lui's thrust rolling his hips as he drifted off to ecstasy. Lui barred his teeth as he hit the same spot repeatedly pushing more in his Black wearing consort. " I'm going to cum! " grunted Lui feeling the tightness around his member signaling Vanoss about to cum too. Vanoss moaned as his back arched completely off the bed throwing his head back with his neck exposed. " Inside! Cum inside of me! " sobbed Vanoss screaming his Master's name as he bit down hard on his neck marking him as he came inside of his ass feeling the hot substance. " Fuck baby, " panted the prince pulling out his panting consort. Vanoss whimpered feeling the soften member rub against his nerves. " Sleep Vanoss, " commanded the prince reaching over for the tissues. " Might take a while so you may go to sleep, " said the prince wiping his consort clean as the said male closed his eyes evening out his breaths. Lui undid Vanoss's bonds taking the blindfold off his consort. He gently picked him up bridal style as he moved the covers with his hands having trouble since he has Vanoss in his hands. Finally getting the covers back he set Vanoss under the sheets tucking in his male. " Sweet dreams, " cooed Lui kissing Vanoss on the forehand walking around the bed to a still handcuffed Delirious. " Seems someone got excited from the moans, " teased Lui pumping his Blue wearing consorts member as the said male moaned. Delirious turned his head to the side biting his lips not letting another moan slip. " Don't cover those beautiful moans, besides I think you earn an punishment, " purred the prince in Delirious's ear as he removed the hand getting on bed pushing his legs on his shoulders. " Master?! " groaned he male on the bed as Lui pushed the tip in his hole. " Master has you, " cooed the prince pushing in his consort settling both hands beside his head.

Lui pushed in his consort rocking slowly as he tries to find the perfect rhythm. He found the perfect one going hard and rough as he found his consorts prostate along the way. " Master please fuck me, " begged Delirious rolling his hips to the rough thrusts from the male on top of him. " Start being a good boy and I will keep fucking you, " said Lui wrapping his hand around Delirious's member as he pumped the length with the same rhythm as his thrusts. " I will be cooperative next time! " screamed Delirious letting out a silent moan with a puddle of drool beside his cheek. " Good boy, " praised Lui letting his consort cum in his hand as he grabbed onto Delirious's hips as he came inside of his consort. " Master! " moaned Delirious wrapping his ankles around Lui pulling him closer as the male came inside of his ass. Lui pushed more into his consort holding his hips tight as he came inside of him feeling his load fill Delirious. " Punishment wasn't so bad was it? " chuckled Lui getting swatted in the chest by the male underneath him. The prince undid the bonds crawling off the bad to the tissue box. Getting some Kleenex to wipe the mess and his consort off, Lui took the blindfold off his eyes. Drowsy Baby Blue eyes blinked slowly as he watched his Master wipe himself off going to his closet. " Goodnight Master, " yawned the consort rolling off the bed getting under the covers leaving a gap between Vanoss and him. Walking back to the bed with a smile on his face, Lui crawled in between the consorts pulling them close to him. As they laid their head on his chest Lui took a deep breathe before drifting off to sleep.

~ Lui's 19th Birthday ~

" Morning! " said Lui with an excited voice as he sits on his throne next to his parents. Queen Scotty has a smile on is face while his husband, King Panda intertwined his hand with his wife. " Morning son, " the two said in sync kissing their son on both sides of his temple. " Where are my wives? " asked Lui looking at his parents. Queen Scotty giggled covering his hand over his mouth walking to the entrance of the throne room. " Dad? " asked the prince looking at the king. Panda put a wide smile on his face as he put a hand on his son's shoulders looking back at the entrance. Scotty came back with 9 males, his consorts in Pure White clothing. They had the same clothes they had on but was Pure White. Moo got lucky since his outfit was White. " Good Morning my beauties~ " cooed Lui walking to his wives. The wives giggled crowding around Lui giving him Good Morning kisses. Queen Scotty went back to his husband wrapping an around his waist. " Missing two people, " said the King counting only 7 males surrounding his son. " DELIRIOUS! VANOSS! " shouted the prince looking around the room looking for his two wives. Scattered giggles were heard through the room but they were not seen. " I know your up their, " said Lui with a smirk on his face looking up as well as everyone else. Sure enough the two troublemakers were on the single beam on the roof with their White clothing shining on the ceiling. " Yes Master? " asked Vanoss shoving Delirious playfully as the latter giggled. " How did you two get up there? " asked the prince looking at his giggling wives. " A secret, " said Delirious sitting on the beam falling back with his legs holding him as he upside down. The prince and wives didn't flinch but the King and Queen did as they called guards to get a ladder or something to get the two down. " Get down you two, " sighed Lui while the others giggled at their lovers. Vanoss was in the same way as Delirious flailing his arms around. " Ready Delirious? " asked Vanoss looking at his lover. " Ready! " squealed the male looking back at his lover. On the count of 3, the two fell from the beam as they fell the flipped around and landed on their feet perfectly. This made the room silently as they looked in shocked at the two except the wives and Lui who walked to their lovers. As the royal stare in shock, the prince and now princesses giggled and gossip as they walked out the room.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popping requests out when I can. I have so many drafts and limited time from school, prom, and Color guard practices.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this request!
> 
> Word Count: 10620
> 
> Lonnah out~


	53. Beauty in it's own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Lui x Nogla x Mini x Moo x Basically x Wildcat x Terroriser x Cartoonz
> 
> Prompt: Evan has wings and the guys don't know. He thinks they will think of him lowly if he shows them. One day he tries to cut them off and he gets caught by the guys
> 
> ( Me ): Wait can I add a raccoon delirious in there? We need more raccoon Delirious
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with everyone o3o

~~~~~~~~

In the semi Dark kitchen with the bright Moon being the only light in the room a male was cursing up a storm as he tried not to alarm his lovers. " Come on you stupid wings cooperate with me! " growled Vanoss struggling to keep his wings still as he positioned the shiny butcher knife he got from the drawer. He took this opportunity to do the operation since everyone is asleep except him and Delirious. Delirious doesn't go to sleep until the crack of dawn but always fall asleep on the couch watching a scary movie. " The faster I can hold this thing the faster this can go! " grunted Vanoss sighing as he missed again hitting the cutting board again. " I knew I should have made another helping but thank god for leftovers, " said a voice startling the male. Vanoss quickly looked where that came from. There stood Delirious rubbing his eyes as he walked slowly to the refrigerator past Vanoss not even acknowledging him as he pasted by. " Night, " said Delirious turning the light off disappearing from sight. " That was a close one, " huffed Vanoss setting his wing back on the cutting board with the shiny butcher knife in his other raised above his head. When he was about to bring the weapon down the lights burst on with life with gasps and whispers. " What the fuck are you doing and how the hell did you get feathers!? " asked a shocked voice. Turning to his lovers with trembling lips, Vanoss dropped the butcher knife on the floor hiding his arms as best as he could behind his back. " I-It's not what it l-looks like! " stuttered the hybrid walking back with every step as the others came closer. Vanoss couldn't handle the questions his lover's were throwing his way. " Dude! Your a owl hybrid! " shouted Basically from the crowd trying to take a good peak but Vanoss hid them fairly well behind him. " When were you going to tell us? " asked Wildcat leading the group with his arms crossed. " Stop moving back so I can feel them, " said Mini with his arms reached out. " How soft are they!? " asked Lui bouncing on his heels. " How did you become an Owl? " asked Nogla holding onto the back of Lui's shirt keeping the male in one spot. " Majestic, " said Moo humming as Cartoonz took pictures with flash. Covering his eyes and body, Vanoss transformed into his Owl from flying out the window. The others quickly ran to the window looking for the Brown Owl except one. " Glad that I'm not alone, " thought Delirious turning around walking to the couch with a hum. " After when everything is calm in the atmosphere then I will make a move, " muttered Delirious to himself turning the show he was watching to another pointless show.

Sitting on the roof in the Midnight sky breathing heavily with a sigh, Vanoss starred at the bright lit moon with two words repeating in his head. " Why me? " thought Vanoss Looking down at his arms or should I say wings. He shudder looking back up at the moon with worry and fear in his eyes. " What are the others gonna say? " thought the hybrid hiding his face in his arms not noticing another figure climbing on top of the roof. " Vanoss what are you doing up here? " asked a voice breaking the silence in the air. The hybrid squawked trying his best to his his wings. " N-Nothing! What are you doing up here Delirious?! " asked the panicked man turning his head hugging his arms tighter. Delirious tilted his head to the side confused of why his lover wasn't acting like usually acted. " Well I was checking on my boys and I found out that one of them was missing and the kitchen window was open. So I figured he would be up here. " said the Baby Blue eyed male walking to his lover. Vanoss looked both ways trying to figure something out to stall his lover but it was too late. " Are those feathers? " asked Delirious moving one of Vanoss's wrapped arms away from his body. Vanoss whimpered looking the other way with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. " Yes. " sighed the male moving the other hand to his side. " You can start laughing or calling me a freak, " said the male with a questionable look as something fluffy wrapped around his neck. Looking up he saw a striped tail with Grey and Black fur. Jumping from the tail he looked back at his giggling lover to gasp in surprise. " Your not the only hybrid in the house, " cooed Delirious with his Grey ears twitching from happiness. Vanoss could only stare with his mouth wide open as the " Mother " of the group was a hybrid just like him. " When? How? " asked Vanoss pointing around at his lover's body. Delirious smiled letting Vanoss have his moment before talking. " It started when I told you guys about my dad being in a lab with animals. Well that day he was getting blood sample of the raccoon and me being my fiver year old self took the flask and swallowed it thinking it was some type of juice. " explained the Raccoon hybrid swaying his tail back and forth. Vanoss could only stare at his lover in amazement as he hid himself that long. " No wonder why you sleep in the daytime and stay up at night, " hummed Vanoss pulling his lover in his lap facing him. Delirious giggled wrapping his striped tail around them with Vanoss's wings wrapped around his waist. They sat their on the roof in a warm ball enjoying each others company in the Black night sky with glimmering stars.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm not updating like usual! I'm trying to get these drafts done!
> 
> The smuts are getting longer because of me....I just like explaining all the details xD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!
> 
> More too come in the future and soon!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	54. Smut #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini
> 
> Prompt: Smut with Vanoss x Mini x Delirious
> 
> P.s If you don't this threesome, then wait for the nect update :3

~~~~~~~~~  
Two males were on the bed half naked with only a pair of pants on. The two wrestled around on the bed with the smallest of the pair pinning the slightly taller male on the bed straddling his waist. The male on the bottom squirmed as the latter bent down kissing his lips. Moaning in the kiss the taller of the two tilted his head deepening the kiss. Swiping his tongue against his lover's lips asking for entrance as he ran his hand down to the hard Pink buds giving the nipple a squeeze. The male on bottom squeaked tangling his tongue with his lover fighting for dominance. As there tongues fought for dominance the male on top switched his hand to the other hard nipping squeezing it with his thumb and index. Humming in approval as the top male won the fight breaking away with a string of saliva between the two. " What have we learned? " asked the male on top with an husky voice bending down sucking and kissing his lover's neck. The male underneath his wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer as he grazed his teeth on his skin. " Don't tickle you, " whimper the boy yelping as the male on top bit down his neck licking the bruise he left. " Good boy~ " praised the male on top getting off of the groaning male scooting to the edge of the bed. " Don't leave me like this! " shouted the male in the middle of the bed with his legs spread apart with an obvious hard on sticking up in his pants. " That looks like a personal problem Mini, " smirked the male at the door with his hand on the knob.

" Delly Please! " pleaded Mini looking at his lover with glossy eyes. Delirious took a breathe smiling as he exhaled walking back to the bed crawling slowly as he licked his lips keeping eye contact with his slightly taller lover. Mini tilted his head letting out a low moan as Delirious sucked on the opposite side of his neck. " Please, " begged Mini running his hand in Brown hair of his lover. Delirious pulled away from his neck kissing gentle butterfly kisses down his chest. Taking one of the hard Pink buds in his mouth swirling his tongue around the nipple. With his other hand he traced an fingertip like a feather down his lover's smooth stomach slipping in his hand wrapping his hand around the length giving it a squeeze. " D-Delly~! " moaned Mini arching off the bed slightly. Delirious sucked on the nipple moving to the other grazing the Pink bud with his teeth pulling it as he sucked on the nipple. Mini groaned running his hands down his lover's back clawing from the pull of his skin. A door opened revealing a tall buff muscular silhouette with a wide smirk on his face. " What do we have here? " asked the voice with a deep voice walking into the room keeping his eyes on the couple on the bed. Delirious pulled away from the nipple taking his time to rise up as he keep his eyes on Mini. " Just a little punishment from being disturbed, " hummed Delirious stroking his lover length as he straddles his waist. Mini moaned as the new lover licked his lips taking off his jacket.

" You didn't ask me too join in? " gasped the buff male climbing onto the bed pulling off his White t-shirt. " You weren't here when it happen, " mewled Delirious as the new arrival straddled Mini's legs wrapping an arm around the Baby Blue eyed male with his lips kissing on his neck. Delirious groaned nudging his lover away. " Ah Ah Ah, no teasing. " playfully scowled Delirious winking at his lover as he swiped his thumb across the leaking slit. Mini squirmed on the bed as his lover continued to play with each other. " Don't tease Delly! " panted Mini fisting the sheets. Taking the opportunity of his lover's vulnerability the muscular man took him by surprise smashing their lips together. " Vanoss! " squeaked Delirious calming down as he kissed back quickening his strokes on his lover. " Yes~! More please! " moaned Mini closing his eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks. Fighting for dominance between the two, Vanoss won as he broke the kiss with a string of saliva running his hand down Delirious's front slipping in his pants palming the erection. " Ngh~! " groaned Delirious leaning back into Vanoss as he bit on his shoulders pushing the pants and boxers down enough to jerk his lover off. " Mini isn't the only one that was horny, " purred Vanoss using the other hand to cup Delirious's ball juggling them between his fingers. Delirious let go of Mini's member wrapping the same hand around Vanoss's wrist as his lover pumped him. " No fair! Don't leave me out! " whined Mini squirming his body around trying to get his two lover's off his bottom half.

" Look babe, poor Mini is feeling left out, " whispered Vanoss in Delirious's ear squeezing the head of the leaking erection. Delirious hissed in pleasure blinking his lust filled eyes. " How can we help him? " asked Delirious arching his back into his lover as he feels the heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. " Suck him off while I get undress then we can give Mini all the pleasure he ever wanted, " whispered Vanoss seductively removing his hand earning a whine from his short lover. With a little push from the Black haired male, Delirious waited till Vanoss got off of Mini's legs as he scooted back a little kissing the inner thighs of the squirming boy. " Delirious!? " panted Mini spreading his legs. Delirious hummed kissing toward the leaking stiff length. Mini moaned as Delirious swallowed him whole coming up to the tip in his mouth to swallowing him again. " F-Fuck your m-mouth! " stuttered Mini running his hand in Brunette's hair as he tugged on the curls. Bobbing his head he held onto Mini's hips to keep him still as he worked his magic. Vanoss had a smirk on his face as he crawled back on the bed with nothing on. " His mouth is glorious isn't it? " hummed Vanoss sitting on his knees beside Mini's head. Mini hummed as he let out an silent moan pushing the Brunette's head down on his member letting him take him all in. " YES! " shouted Mini arching his back off the bed with his teeth barred. " You know what would make it better? " whispered Vanoss bending down brushing his lips on Mini's pecking the plump lips.

" What? " replied Mini clenching the sheets as he came in Delirious's mouth watching as his Baby Blue licked his lips as he hummed. " Letting us fuck you the way you like to be fucked~ " purred Vanoss smashing their lips together raising Mini up without breaking the kiss. Delirious stripped the remaining clothing off as he waited patiently for Vanoss to position Mini. Keeping the lip contact Vanoss was now on the bottom with Mini between his legs. Mini tilted his head as he deepen the kiss licking the bottom lip of his lover. Vanoss let him in tangling his tongue with his as they fought for dominance. With his other lover's too busy tongue tied, Delirious got the lube from the drawer next to the bed squeezing a good amount in his hand pumping himself as his lover's made out. Vanoss won as the two broke apart with a string of saliva attached at the tip of their tongues. " Look at Delirious getting ready for you, " cooed Vanoss nuzzling Mini's neck pushing it to the side where he could get a glance at his other lover. Mini gulped as Delirious pumped himself with his hand while the other hand was pushing in fingers in his ass. " He's getting good and wet just for you baby, " Vanoss said lowly giving a passionate kiss to Mini's collarbone moving away as he reached for the lube. " Maybe you should go help him? " hummed Vanoss squeezing the same amount as Delirious pumping himself as he leaned his head back spreading his legs. Mini crawled to Delirious stopping in front of him taking the hand that was in his ass out of his throbbing hole.

" Mini? " asked the panting boy breathless moaning in the unexpected kiss upon his lips. Vanoss laying against the headboard pumping himself as he restrained the noises coming form the back of his throat and Delirious and Mini kissing intensely pushing against each other, the room was hot and heavy filled with moans and the scent of lust in the air. Delirious got the advantage pushing Mini back as he crawled on his hands right in between Vanoss's legs. Breaking away from the intense kiss, Mini climbed into Vanoss's lap as he hovered over his leaking hard on with spread legs. " Need you! " panted Mini leaning his head back as he used his buff lover's legs to hold himself up. " You heard him Delly, he needs us~ " purred Vanoss setting his hands on Mini's hips. Delirious crawled between Mini's legs lifting him underneath his thighs positioning himself at his gaping hole. " Ready when you are, " said Delirious pecking Mini's lips as Vanoss positioned himself at his hole giving a teasing rub against Delirious creating a quick tinging friction. " Teasing bastard, " murmured Delirious pushing the tip of his member in the hole. Mini wrapped his arms around Delirious's neck. " Get in me! " yelped Mini clawing the Tan legs as Delirious pushed in his hole balls deep. " Fuck! " squealed Mini leaning his head on Delirious's shoulders as he scratched his lover's back. " We haven't even started yet, " chuckled Delirious slowly thrusting his hips as Mini was a moaning mess asking for more. " We will give you more but first I have to get inside of you, " cooed Vanoss pushing the tip of his erection in the filled hole rubbing against Delirious.

" Fuck, " groaned the Baby Blue eyed male stopping his thrusts earning a whine from the male in the middle. " Let him get in first then we can fulfilled your dreams, " muttered Delirious stealing a kiss from the panting male. Mini barred his teeth as he groan in the back of his throat as Vanoss pushed in inch by inch teasing his hole as he penetrated him. " There we go! " sighed Vanoss pulling Delirious by the arm down squishing Mini leaving him no room to squirm. Delirious was the first to move between the two starting off slowly increasing his pace. " Ngh! I'm full! " panted Mini leaning back into Vanoss holding onto the pillows on both sides of is head. " Be ready too be full to the rim, " whispered Vanoss starting his thrusts matching them with Delirious. Mini arched his back off Vanoss's chest clawing and scratching his lovers. " Your tight Min, but not as tight as me. " groaned Delirious leaning over Mini's shoulder capturing Vanoss in a kiss. Vanoss tilted his head thrusting upward as he rolled his hips in the thrust sending Mini into a world of bliss and pleasure. Mini pushed back into the thrusts moaning as Delirious thrust against his prostate. " FUCK YES! HIT THERE AGAIN! " screamed Mini bouncing on the thrusts breaking his lover's lip lock. " Fuck Mini! " growled Vanoss grabbing him by the hips holding him still as the two fucked him senselessly. Mini could only be a moaning mess with words spewing out of his mouth in babbles as the two didn't let up on their thrusts. " I'm going to cum! " rumbled Delirious leaning his head down on Mini's shoulders sucking the sweaty skin.

Mini opened his mouth letting out an silent moan clawing the sheets as his two lover's thrusts were getting sloppier. " Me too! " grunted Vanoss kissing Mini's sweaty spine grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin. " H-HAH! I NEED TO CUM! LET ME CUM PLEASE! " cried out Mini closing his eyes leaning his head back with drool seeping out on the side of his mouth. " Heh no one is stopping you baby, " husked Delirious pushing in all the way groaning as he rubbed against his lover's pulsing erection. With the room filled with moans, groans, and lust the trio felt themselves about to climax as the hot burning feeling pulsed in their stomach. " AHH~! " sobbed out Mini as he was filled to the rim with cum as his lover's filled his needy hole. " MINI! " roared the Brunette and Ravenette as they pulled out thrusting back into Mini spilling their load in there Brown haired lover. Delirious slipped out of Mini falling into the soft covered bed laying on his stomach grunting from the weight on his back. " Get off, " whined Delirious not putting up a fight adjusting to the added weight. " I'm good thank you, " muttered Mini hiding his face in Delirious's neck. Vanoss chuckled at his lovers pulling the covers over the three pulling Mini in the middle. " There is everyone happy? " asked Vanoss turning on his side facing his lover's. Mini nodded and Delirious muffled something in the sheets. There the laid in the afterglow from their love making resting peacefully with each other. 

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! YOU STILL HAVE TIME~
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10080269/r
> 
> OK! I KNOW EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER......BUT HERE IT IS!~
> 
> I FINALLY WROTE IT! I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK A LONG ASS TIME TO MAKE BUT NOW WE CAN REJOICE IN HAPPINESS AS MINI GETS FUCKED!
> 
> YES! I WAITED AT THE END TO SAY TOP!JON xD
> 
> I WANTED TO SURPRISE DeliriouslyFair SINCE SHE IS SICK!
> 
> Lonnah Out~!


	55. H2oVanoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a request from no one. I just wanted to do it because I needed more Raccoon!Delirious in my life.
> 
> In this story Delirious and Vanoss are upcoming parents. Vanoss is being a little bit overprotective of his mate as Delirious just smiles rubbing his belly. The guys came over to enjoy the new babies arrival.
> 
> They are all hybrids!
> 
> Vanoss - Owl
> 
> Delirious - Raccoon
> 
> Mini - Fox
> 
> Wildcat - Tiger
> 
> Moo - Rabbit
> 
> Terroriser - Cat
> 
> Lui - Monkey
> 
> Nogla - Dog
> 
> Basically - Monkey
> 
> Cartoonz - Wolf
> 
> Pairing:
> 
> Delirious x Vanoss
> 
> Mini x WIldcat
> 
> Moo x Terroiser
> 
> Lui x Nogla
> 
> Cartoonz x Basically

~~~~~~

" What did I tell you Delirious! " scowled the Owl hybrid In the middle of the room watching his pregnant mate walk down the stairs slowly with one hand on his big tummy. " The doctor said it's fine to move around a little, " said the Raccoon waddling as he makes it to the middle where his mate is. Vanoss lowered the male on the bed of pillows as he adjust some to make his mate comfortable as possible. Delirious smiled as his mate grumbled over him being disobedient to his orders. Ever since Delirious has found out that he was pregnant and showing Vanoss. The owl hasn't stop being over protective. When he walks around the house, Vanoss would be at his side immediately assisting him where he needs to go. When it comes to eat, Vanoss always gave him healthy food with a side of his cravings. Lastly the bathroom runs. Vanoss would just scoop Delirious off his feet and run to the bathroom. So here is Delirious giggling as Vanoss nuzzled his mate making sure he was comfortable. Delirious kissed Vanoss on the lips curling his tail around his body. " Need anything else? " asked Vanoss on his knees rubbing the baby bump. " You~, " purred Delirious looking at Vanoss with those Baby Blue eyes with a slight hint of lust. Vanoss smiled bending down kissing his mate on the lips. " We have company coming today babe, got to wait for another day, " muttered Vanoss breaking away from the kiss with a string of saliva. Delirious groaned turning on his back squirming as his tail swayed from side to side. " No fair, " pouted the pregnant male rubbing his belly looking down as he felt a hard kick. Vanoss crawled behind his mate pulling the male to his chest where they were chest to back. Vanoss put his hands on top of Delirious's feeling the hard kick the baby delivered. " Someone's active today, " hummed the owl kissing Delirious's neck as the latter giggled leaning back into the hold. A ring from the doorbell interrupted the family moment as Delirious giggled leaning up but was pulled back by Vanoss. " I'm not going anywhere babe, " cooed Delirious leaning back into Vanoss nuzzle his chest. Vanoss purred deeply in his chest nuzzling back. " Come in! " shouted the alpha rubbing his mate's stomach.

The door opened with 8 more hybrids loudly gossiping or walking in with a smile. " Look how big you got! " squealed the smallest out of the group running to Delirious stopping right in front of his with his tail wrapped around his waist twiddling his fingers as he looked down in submission from the judging look Vanoss gave him. Delirious elbowed his mate gesturing the Monkey to come closer. Lui whimpered as Vanoss still looked at him but gave him a smile as the Monkey bent down looking in awed as he touched Delirious's belly. " So cute! " squeaked the Monkey taking his hand away when he received a kick. " No need to be afraid Lui, he was been kicking all day, " reassured Delirious as Lui put his hand back in the same place. " When can we have little ones, " asked Lui looking at his mate. The Dog jumped from the unexpected question. " Do you want to? " asked the Dog nervously as he watched his mate blush and look away. " Yes, " muttered the Monkey looking at his mate. The two looked at each other as the room was silent looking at the pair. " We can try tonight if you like, " said the Dog yelping as the Monkey launched himself onto him. " THANK YOU NOGLA! " squealed Lui kissing all over his mate's face. Nogla smiled as he received the kisses wrapping his hand around his small mate's waist. " We would come over there but we don't want the alpha killing us, " chuckled Terroriser holding hands with his mate, Moo. " He won't attack you or he want get any sex for a month, " smirked Delirious as he mate whines hiding his pouting face in his neck. The group chuckled as they came over sitting on the floor around the pair. " Being such a bottom I never thought you would have so much authority, " hummed Wildcat pulling his mate, Mini, in his lap brushing his hand through the fluffy tail. " N-No! " yipped Mini swatting Wildcat's hand as the latter laughed pulling him closer to his chest kissing the side of his neck. " Bottoms can top sometimes, " muttered Moo rubbing Delirious's stomach as his ears twitch from excitement. " Sometimes, Not all the time, " hummed Terroriser looking at his sharp nails. Delirious purred as his belly was getting rubbed by his friends leaning back into his mate.

" Won't be long until he comes, " smiled Delirious raising a bit sitting up reaching his arms out. Being the close to the pregnant male, Basically got up grabbing onto Delirious's hand pulling him up slowly. " Careful! Take your time, " warned Vanoss holding out his arms just in case. " We got this, " giggled Delirious hugging Basically to the side not squishing the baby. " How far long are you? " asked Delirious rubbing the little bump on Basically's tummy. " 5 months, " blushed the Monkey rubbing his arms as his mate, Cartoonz, came and wrapped his arms around his waist. " I'm so proud of you too! " beamed Delirious hugging Basically again as he hugged the Wolf too. " Anytime now huh? " asked the Wolf smiling as Delirious huffed putting his hands on his stomach. " You don't even know, " said the Raccoon giggling as his Owl mate came behind him nuzzling his neck. " Basically has a baby too!? I definitely want a baby now, " urged Lui climbing into his mate's lap staring into his eyes. " I see the look on your face MooMoo, " purred the Cat looking at his mate. The Rabbit flatten his ears with a faint blush on his cheeks. " Want to try? " asked Terroriser kissing his mate on the cheek. Moo nodded his head nuzzling his neck. " Want kids? " asked Wildcat looking at his mate. Mini wanted kids but he is scared that he wouldn't be able to handle it. " I-I don't know, " stuttered Mini looking around the room as the others talk about having little ones of there on. " We can wait, " smiled Wildcat wrapping his arms around Mini's waist. " I would like that, " cooed the Fox closing his eyes as his mate run his hands through his hair.

~ One Month Later ~

Vanoss purred as he held Delirious in his lap while Delirious is holding two bundles in his arms. Turns out Delirious was pregnant with twins. Channel a Raccoon that has Vanoss's eye color. Noah a Owl with Delirious's eye color. " They look beautiful baby, " rumbled Vanoss holding his family nuzzling Noah as the baby giggled. " Would have made these cuties without you, " hummed Delirious playfully nipping at Channel nimble fingers earning a giggle from the baby.

~ Flashback ~

As the Delirious was giving birth the others had to hold down Vanoss as he kept pacing back and forth waiting for that special cry. Waiting for hours they got that special cry but they also received another cry with it. The others looked at each other in confusion as they know that Delirious was the only one in the hospital according to the receptionist. " Maybe it's one of the babies upstairs, " offered Wildcat with a raised brow. Vanoss looked back at the door waiting for the doctor to tell him how his mate and baby are doing. " Mr. Fong and friends? " asked the doctor opening the door with two nurses by his side. " Yes? " asked Vanoss walking to the doctor. The doctor pulled down his masked with a smile. " Are you ready to meet your babies? " asked the doctor chuckling a little as Vanoss looked at him with wide eyes. " Babies? I thought Delirious was having one, " said Vanoss trailing behind the doctor as he lead him to the room with his friends behind him. The doctor stopped by the door with the same smile. " You can go on in when your ready, " said the doctor walking away with the two nurses by his side. The group looked at each other and took a breathe opening the door with a shock expression on their smiling faces. There laid Delirious smiling weakly as he holds two bundles in his hand. Pink and Blue was all you could see of the newborns. Vanoss walked slowly to his mate while the others stayed back against the wall. " Don't be shy. Come closer " urged Delirious looking up at his mate with hazy eyes. Vanoss obeyed his lover standing beside the rails of the bed looking down at the bundles. " You can uncover them, " giggled Delirious holding up the Pink bundle for Vanoss to take. Vanoss took the baby in his arms readjusting as the finally got the position right.Vanoss saw a peak of White clashed with Brown. Taking his other hand uncovering the newborn he saw a Light Brown coat with fluffy White feathers on her stomach. Yellow beak and Yellow feet with sharp talons.Baby Blue eyes like her mother. " She's beautiful babe, " cooed Vanoss bring the baby closer to his chest. " She isn't the only one, " whispered Delirious uncovering the Blue bundle. Looking around in curiously laid a Raccoon with Honey colored eyes like his father.

He looked the same as Delirious but as a baby. The baby yawned showing off his sharp teeth curling his fingers around Delirious's index finger suckling on it. " Our baby boy, the next Delirious, " chuckled Vanoss with Delirious joining in. " You guys can come over anytime, " said Delirious leaning back a little to catch a glimpse of his friends. " We don't want to ruin the family moment, " said Mini watching in awe as Delirious made room for Vanoss on the bed. " Your apart of family, " said Vanoss looking up from his daughter with a bright smile nodding his head for them to come over. The group didn't hesitate to walk over to the bed cooing at the babies. The babies basked in attention as their mom and dad introduced them one by one announcing them as their uncles or aunts from the dominants. There was a knock on the door as the doctor peeked his head in. " Mr. and Mr. Fong I have your birth certificates for the little ones, " said the doctor handing them to Nogla who was close to him. " Thank you, " said Delirious waving as the doctor gave him a wave back closing the door. " Here you go! " beamed Nogla putting the papers the desk table beside Vanoss. " What should we name them? " asked Vanoss bouncing the baby girl in his arms. Delirious shrugged his shoulders feeding the baby boy with his breast he developed covering the baby with his blanket. " How does Channel Renee Fong sound? " asked Vanoss looking down at the baby girl. " Beautiful, " replied Delirious with a smile patting the baby boy's back as he burped. Vanoss wrote the name down with his spare hand on one of the certificates. " What about the boy? " asked Vanoss looking back up at his mate. Delirious rocked the baby looking as the blinked his eyes closed squirming around as he finds a comfortable position. " How about Noah Daniel Fong, " asked Delirious covering the baby up to his neck pulling the hood down from his head letting his little ears twitch. " Perfect, " said Vanoss writing the name down handing it to Nogla who went to put it in the folder on the door. All 8 men continued to coo at the babies as Vanoss wrapped his arm around Delirious's waist pulling him closer bring the babies between them. " Were a complete family now babe, " hummed Vanoss kissing Delirious on the forehead.

~ Flashback ended ~

As the little family cooed and played with each other their friends how come a long way for just a month to pass. Cartoonz and Basically, who was 6 months pregnant now are expecting a baby boy. With Cartoonz being the excited dad that he is, he started being over protective of Basically 24/7. Basically would laugh it off swatting his chest when he got plain right ridiculous when meeting others. Lui can't keep his excitement down once he figured out him and Nogla are having a baby girl. Lui ran around the neighborhood screaming at the top of his lungs about his pregnancy with Nogla their beside him with a smile and a fist raised by his side. One person picked the wrong day to mess with the Monkey because it took Lui and some sweet nothings whispered in the Dog's ear as he left the bruised bloody man on the floor. No one didn't offer him help saying that he deserved it. Moo was 2 months pregnant. Being a rabbit hybrid boosts his months. Terroriser would happily curl around his mate with his tail wrapped around his middle purring in his throat. Terroriser was the same as the others, protective. He would growl or pull out his claws when a male will come to close to comfort for his vulnerable mate. Mini finally decided to have a baby, Well two actually. When him and Wildcat went on their daily run they found a Fox kit abandoned by his mother. This angered Mini to the core insisting Wildcat that they had to take him home which Wildcat didn't mind. Taking care of the baby Mini started to realize he did want a baby. So seducing Wildcat on the night they had put the baby to sleep they went to their room to begin. They went to the doctor after when Mini couldn't stop throwing up in the mornings to find out he was pregnant. Mini cried in joy as he hugged the Fox kit, Jake, telling him that a little sister or brother will be on the way. Wildcat smiled pulling his smile family in his arms putting a hand on Mini's stomach. " I love you to the end of time, " said Wildcat kissing Jake on the cheek and Mini on the lips. Together they walked out the doctor office to their home to get ready for the baby arriving in a couple of months. In the end, all the happy couples had a very happily ever after ending.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Delirious fluff is the best!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fluff!
> 
> This was not a request, I just wanted to do it since I was carving Mommy!Delirious
> 
> I need more Mommy!Delirious in my life ;_; 
> 
> I would pay someone to write some Raccoon!Delirious or Pregnant Raccoon!Delirious
> 
> Word Count: 2653
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	56. 30K Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome guys to the 30K Smut that you have voted for!
> 
> Congratulations to the peeps that voted H2oCat!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Pairing: Wildcat x Delirious
> 
> P.s If you don't like this pairing then there is a back space button.

The door slammed open with a bang reveal a tall silhouette with Greenish Blue eyes and ruffled Brown hair. A pair of glasses over his eyes with a bright smile. " HONEY, I'M HOME! " shouted the male closing the door with the heel of his foot dropping the keys on the table beside the door. He kicked off his shoes sighing in relief as the tight shoes gave his feet some air. " Babe? " asked the man walking into the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. " Delirious!? " shouted the man again but didn't get an reply. " Is he out again? " thought the male to himself walking into the kitchen looking around for his lost lover. The backyard was empty of his lover but their dogs, Kino and Teddy were happy to see one of their owners. " Hey guys! " cooed the male patting on the spotted dalmatian and Brown coated pit bull. Teddy licked the males cheek purring as the man scratched behind his ears. Kino barked from not getting the same treatment as his companion barking lowly as he gave the dalmatian a belly rub. " Hey Wildcat! " shouted a squeaker voice. Wildcat looked up from pampering his dogs to see his neighbor hanging off the fence with a cheeky grin. " Hey Lui! " said Wildcat waving as he walked to the fence with the two dogs barking and running behind him. " What's wrong? you look lost, " said the squeaker with another tone of voice. Wildcat snorted putting his hands on his hips. " I was looking for Delirious but I couldn't find him, " said Wildcat running a hand in his hair. " He hasn't left the house, " said Lui with his 2 cent squeaking as strong arms wrapped around his waist. " Damnnit Nogla! " shouted Lui hitting the male on the chest. Nogla laughed at his lover waving a hand at Wildcat getting the same gesture back. " Just wanted to scare you, " said the male setting his arms on the fence. Lui rolled his eyes turning his attention back to Wildcat. Nogla chuckled to himself looking back at the male on the other side of the fence. " You look like someone stole Kino or Teddy, " said Nogla scratching his ruffled hair. " I lost my boyfriend or either I can't find him, " sighed Wildcat looking at the couple with crossed arms. " Have you checked upstairs? " asked Nogla pointing upward in the air. Wildcat followed Nogla's hand looking at the two blinded windows. " No I haven't, " muttered Wildcat face palming as he had a slow moment almost going into an panic mode. Lui and Nogla laughed as Wildcat flipped them off playfully closing the door behind him as the dogs rushed in the house. " Alright guys, don't need any noise from you guys right? " asked Wildcat getting low barks as an approval. " Do this task and there will be a treat for an reward, " chuckled Wildcat walking up the stairs as Teddy and Kino went into the living room laying down in front of the T.V.

Making his way upstairs he went to the only door that was closed. Walking silently to the door he wrapped an hand around the doorknob turning it to the left as the door open with a quiet click. Opening the door as quietly as he could he closed the door with the heel of his foot. A grace smile plastered on his face taking in his lover sleeping soundly on the bed. The male had the covers wrapped around his waist with an arm laying on his hips. He was laying sideways as he face the opposite wall where the sunshine was shining on his lover's face. " Delirious, " whispered Wildcat walking to his lover's side of the bed. Delirious stirred kicking the covers off his body. Wildcat held in a groan as he feel his arousal kick in taking in the clothes fitting perfectly on his body. Delirious turned on his back lifting an arm over his eyes as the Grey shirt lifted showing a little bit of his smooth pale skin. Those tight boxers Mini got him for his birthday squeezing all his lovely curves. " Fuck dude, " muttered Wildcat stripping his White shirt with a Pink Pig with an helmet in the middle. Standing half naked in his glory with just his Zebra stripped pants showing off his muscular top body. " I know your awake babe, " cooed Wildcat kneeing on the edge of the bed slowly crawling on the bed hovering over his sleepy lover. Delirious groaned struggling to turn his body but the weight on top didn't help. " Get off, " whined Delirious moving his hand away from his eyes setting it beside his head. " I don't think so~ " cooed Wildcat smashing his lips on his lover's. Delirious squeaked in surprise kissing back as he came back to his senses. Wildcat tilted his head to the side licking Delirious's bottom lip. Delirious opened his mouth slightly letting the slimy tongue enter his wet cavern. Tangling his tongue with his lover in a tangle he traced a hand down the smaller male's body palming his cloth erection. Delirious moaned as Wildcat smirked in victory winning dominance in the kiss. " Cheater, " gasped Delirious feeling those warm hands slipping in his hands in his boxers stroking his hard erection. " I don't know what your talking about baby, " teased Wildcat pulling the tight boxers down to his ankles yanking them off. Wildcat thumbed his lover's slit smearing some of the pre-cum over the head of the cock. " Wildcat, " moaned Delirious arching as his lover takes him whole. Wildcat bobbed his head coming up with just the tip of the cock in his mouth. Humming as he swallowed his again gagging as his lover tangled his fingers in his hair pushing him down on his member. Delirious shivered from the vibrations Wildcat created pushing down on his lover's head as he gagged on his cock. Raising off the bed on his elbows with grazed eyes Delirious rocked his hips into his lover's mouth as he bobbed in a steady fast rhythm. " I'm going to cum! " shouted Delirious leaning his head back as Wildcat held his hips in place swallowing all the cum his lover spilled in the back of his throat.

Delirious fell back on the bad catching his breathe as Wildcat kissed his inner thighs. " Don't be tired yet babe, Were just getting started, " purred Wildcat raising up from his position crawling between his lover's legs pecking him on the lips. Wildcat raised up earning a whine from his Baby Blue eyed male lover. Wildcat chuckled rubbing an index finger on his lover's plump lips. Delirious didn't hesitate to suck on the finger. Staring into his Wildcat's eyes as he swirled his tongue on the appendage. Wildcat slipped another finger in his lover's mouth feeling his hard erection tightening his pants. Humming around the finger as Wildcat groaned from the teasing, Delirious sucked on the fingers getting them wet and slimy. Getting enough of the tightening in his pants and the teasing from his lover he slipped the appendages from his mouth trailing them down his needy hole. " Don't tease babe! " groaned Delirious spreading his legs wider shuddering as the wet fingers rimmed his asshole. Wildcat kissed the inner thigh of his lover slipping in a finger turning and twisting. " Hurts! " hissed Delirious closing his eyes with gritted teeth. " I know baby just hang in there, " cooed Wildcat kissing his lover's thighs lovingly entering another finger. " Hah~! " moaned Delirious mixing the pain with pleasure from the scissoring motion stretching his ass. " Need you now! " gasped the male arching off the bed feeling those huge fingers rubbing against his G-spot. " Now? " asked Wildcat in a teasing voice pulling his fingers out sliding them back in the same angle he had. " YES NOW! " shouted the needy male whining as he felt empty with nothing to fill him. " I have something better that will satisfy your needs, " husked Wildcat opening the drawer next to the bed pulling a tube of lube out. Squirting a good amount he stroke himself groaning as the cold substance made contact with his heated erection. " Wildcat, " whined Delirious pouting as his lover didn't attend to his needs. " Hold on Del, I have to prep myself and you, " panted the taller male groaning as he gave himself more strokes. " I don't want to be prepped! I want you to fuck me, " pouted Delirious wrapping his legs around Wildcat pulling him closer between his legs. " You want me to enter you dry? " asked Wildcat with caution looking into his lover's eyes. " YES! " confirmed Delirious setting his hand behind his lover's neck pulling him down with a small gap between them. Wildcat position himself at the needy hole stopping himself wanting to get his lover's approval. " Are you sure? " asked Wildcat wanting to be sure before he does something he will regret. Delirious growled in frustration pulling his lover into his hole hissing at the pained sensation of the hard thick erection shoved into his ass. " Fuck babe! are you alright!? " asked a panic Wildcat watching his lover squirm underneath his with an pain expression. Delirious took in a deep breathe nodding his head adjusting himself from the collision. " Give me a minute, " panted Delirious wrapping his arms around his lover squirming more adjusting to the huge size without being prepped. Delirious patted his lover's arm giving him the signal to move. " I'm going to go slow, " warned Wildcat starting a slow thrust rhythm watching his lover face as he scrunched his face in cutely. Delirious faced switched from pain to pleasure as Wildcat paced himself into a new rhythm.

Wildcat watched his lover face change from pain to pleasure as he got use to his member size. " More, " pleaded Delirious grinding his hips into the rhythm of the thrusts. Wildcat rumbled in his throat feeling the sensation of the created friction. Holding his lover's hips in one hand he used the other pumping him with the same rhythm as his thrusts. " Fuck me! " begged the male on the bottom rolling his eyes in the back of his head with drool seeping from the side of his mouth getting doused in pleasure from his lover. Wildcat quicken his pace moaning with his lover as he pumped him. Wildcat pulled out with only the tip in his lover before slamming back in deep brushing his prostate. " YES FUCK ME THERE! " screamed Delirious rolling his hips gripping the sheets in a fist with the bed creaking along. " Right here? " purred Wildcat slamming into the same spot bending down nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. " YES BABY! THERE FUCK ME THERE! " shouted Delirious moaning loudly as Wildcat slammed into him. " I'm going to cum! " moaned Delirious tilting his head more for his lover to suck and bite. Wildcat hummed sending vibrations through there pleasure both moaning as the new friction set off a different pleasure. With more slams and moaning the two came in sync calling their lover's name out.

TYLER!

JONATHAN!

Delirious moaned as he came into his lover's hand and a little bit of his stomach. With a roar, Wildcat came into his lover filling him to the brim. " Full, " gasped Delirious raising on his elbows whimpering from Wildcat pulling out of him letting his cum ooze from his asshole. " Look at that delicious creampie~ " cooed Wildcat getting a shove from his lover's feet as he covered his bottom half. " Aww Delly let me see my masterpiece, " whined Wildcat laying on his lover peppering his face with kisses. " No! " giggled the man rolling on his side as his lover wrapped an arm around his waist.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy your 30K Smut!
> 
> I'm sorry if the smut was shit! I think I lost my power of writing smut :(. I need the goddesses of smut to shower me with their power to make better smut.
> 
> Maybe next time I shall do another pairing vote for the 40K benchmark ;)
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took so long to write :( I have been lazy all of a sudden and it makes me feel like a failure when I don't post like I use too
> 
> Hopefully when I get these last requests out I shall get an update up for some requests :). I know you all can't wait for me to open up the request box :3.
> 
> Words: 2222
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	57. Stalking, No Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Delirious x Lui x Basically x Mini x Moo x Vanoss x Cartoonz x Nogla x Wildcat x Terroriser
> 
> Prompt: So it's not a smut, delirious,lui,and mini gets kidnapped by this creepy stalker that's obessed with them. Their other lovers noticed they were gone and goes to the rescue. I hope that's good enough, btw good luck with the drafts your doing great.
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with all the cuties~

~~~~~~~~

Lui's P.O.V

" HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TWO TO GET READY!? " I yelled upstairs with my other lover's on the couch playing the Xbox. " Almost done! " shouted Mini's voice with giggles from Delirious. " Now where did you say you three are going? " asked Cartoonz standing beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. " SHOPPING!!! " said two voices in sync coming down the stairs. " Took you long enough, " chuckled Moo winking at the pair. " We would have been down soon if someone didn't mess around in the shower, " said Delirious crossing his arms glancing at Mini. Mini shrugged. " What can you say, Delirious has a hot ass and I'm sure anyone would take that opportunity, " said Mini high fiving Cartoonz as he walked past us with his hands behind his head. " Cocky bastard, " mummer Delirious with his arms crossed walking past us giving Cartoonz a peck on the cheek before walking right after Mini. " See you later! " I yelled giving a quick kiss to Cartoonz closing the door running to the passenger side of the car. " What are you doing!? " asked Delirious getting pulled to the driver side. " I wanna sit in the back today! " shouted Mini buckling himself with a grin as Delirious groaned walking to the driver's side. " I thought you like driving? " asked Delirious getting in the car adjusting in the seat buckling himself. " I don't feel like it today, " hummed Mini tapping on his phone laughing. " Never thought I would see the day, " muttered Delirious pushing the stick into reverse.

~ Time Skip ~

Narrator's P.O.V

" Can I wake him? " asked Lui looking at his lover with pleading eyes. " Sure, " grinned Delirious unbuckling his seat belt turning around. Lui giggled doing the same clearing his voice. Delirious gave his lover a count down on his fingers mouthing him " go ". Lui fitted himself in the small gap getting to the side of a snoring Mini. " WAKE THE FUCK UP! " shouted Lui to Mini earning a girly scream from his lover. Delirious burst out laughing his maniac laugh as Lui chuckled holding his stomach. " Bastards! " hissed Mini unbuckling his seat belt yanking open the door to get out. Calming their laughter, the duo got out the car running to catch up with their steamed lover. " Don't be mad Min, " cooed Delirious kissing him on the cheek nuzzling his shoulder. " Yeah! It was just an innocent outburst, " said Lui intertwining their hands. Mini sighed with a smile on his face. " How can I be mad at these two cuties, " thought Mini with a grin on his face. " I forgive you assholes, " said Mini kissing them each on the cheek intertwining his other hand with Delirious. Entering the big mall was busy. Parents tugging on their kids hands or pulling on the leash that was attached to a animal backpack. " Why does it always get busy on a Monday? " whined Lui leaning his head on Mini's shoulder. " When isn't it busy? " asked Delirious popping his gum sucking it back in his mouth chewing on the side of his mouth. " Everyday, " huffed Mini pulling the two boys into Belk. Walking into the store they went separate ways. Lui went into the kids section making parents and their kids laugh as he hid in the racks using his squeaker voice. Delirious went into the shirt section picking out all different colors of the rainbow cooing at the large texts. Mini went into the Shoe section for men picking out any shoe that fit his size or his other lovers. " Do I need another pair? " muttered Mini to himself setting the shoes down. Mini didn't notice two men where following him around the store striking when an opportunity was available. Mini muffled a scream feeling a hand wrap around his mouth with another arm wrapped around his waist in a tight grip. " We can do this the easy way or the hard way, " muttered the man with the other man laughing as they take the struggling Mini out the store without his lovers knowing.

???'s P.O.V

Look at how beautiful they look being all cute with each other. The one on the right, Lui, he is the shortest of the trio but I love his personality. Acting like a 5 year old with his talented squeaker voice of his. The one on the left, Delirious, he is the second shortest or tallest of the trio. I love how he is the " Mother " of the group. Being protective and solving things without violence. Lastly the one in the middle, Mini, he is the tallest of the trio. The one person in the group that can be happy and the next minute angry. How I love my boys personalities and traits. I can't wait for my men to get in place so I can have my lovely baby dolls~! " Boss we have one of them, " said one of my men. Grinning so wide that my face hurt I said the magic words. " Let the show begin, ".

Narrator's P.O.V

" Lui look what I found! " squealed Delirious holding up the Baby Blue shirt with an chibi raccoon cuddling with an owl. Lui giggled watching his lover coo over one of the shirts he was carrying in his arms. " Don't you have enough shirts Delly? " asked Lui yelping as Delirious wrapped his arms around his waist showing his puppy eyes. " This is the last one promise! " pleaded Delirious whimpering lightly with trembling lips. Lui face palmed knowing he couldn't resist that cute pout on his lover's face. " Fine. Don't come to me asking for an explanation when the guys ask you why you have those shirts, " sighed Lui pulling his happy lover along to find Mini. Walking to the section where they know where Mini will always be when they are in Belk they heard an familiar scream. " MINI?! " yelled Lui running to the scream with Delirious following. Delirious and Lui looked around hearing their lover's scream again but it was distance this time. " This isn't funny Mini. We already said we were sorry! " said Lui with panic in his voice. Delirious looked everywhere pulling Lui closer when he say movement from the corner of his eyes. " There is someone here and I'm sure he isn't alone, " whispered Delirious into Lui's ear tightening his grip on his lover's shoulder. " How right you are beautiful, " said a voice with a chuckle at the end.

Turning the two saw a tall Blonde man with a grin on his face. " Where is Mini motherfucker! " yelled Delirious glaring at the man. The Blonde man laughed walking closer to the pair. " Don't worry, Mini is in good hands so will you two, " said the man snapping his fingers. The two burly man from earlier came behind Lui and Delirious wrapping their arms around their waist in a tight grip. " Let me go! " yelled Lui squirming in the man's arm hitting his fist into the man's arm. The man holding him didn't flinch smiling as the short male kept hitting him. " I can see why you want this one now, " said the man looking at his boss. The Blonde man smiled walking closer to the pair grabbing Lui by the chin caressing his other hand on his cheek. " Isn't he cute, " purred the man laughing as the Lui growled. " I'm glad it's all fun and games over there but can someone help me! " said the other man getting hit from left to right by Delirious. " LET ME GO MOTHERFUCKER OR SO HELP ME I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS! " screamed Delirious hitting the man between the eyes with his elbows. The man let Delirious go falling back as he held his face. " Give me him and get Delirious! " yelled the man pointing to the runaway male. Giving the tired Lui to his boss the man ran after Delirious. The other man groaned as he got up from the floor. " Take Lui to our place. We will meet you, " muttered the Blonde handing Lui to the man walking away.

Delirious's P.O.V

Running through the store with people looking at me crazy isn't how I imagine my day. Looking back behind me to see the Man in the suit not following I took a sharp right just for caution. Hiding into the middle of the racks in the Women's section wasn't the worst place I could have picked. " If I can make it back home, I can tell the others what happen, " I muttered to myself keeping still as I saw the man in the suit with his boss standing right in front of me. " I lost him back when he took a sharp turn, " said the man rubbing the back of his head. " How the hell can you have lost him!? " shouted the Blonde man slapping the suited man. " I'm sorry boss, " whispered the man keeping his head down his submission. " Servers him right! " I lowly muttered to myself not realizing I was shaking the rack. " Well, What do we have here~ " cooed the Blonde man walking to where I was frozen. " Now I know racks don't magically shake on their own do they? " asked the man looking back at the suited man. The chuckled shaking his head. " I never seen a rack shake like that, " replied the man walking to the rack. I took this opportunity to his something to distract them which in their case was the suited man's nuts. " Fucking bitch! " he yelled as he fell back holding his hands over his dick. I zoomed at the rack not looking back as the Blonde man yelled orders. Running as fast as I can I ran into the changing rooms. Peeking out seeing no one I leaned back against the wall taking deep breathes. Regaining my breathe I was about to walk out but was slammed into the wall by a hand wrapped around my neck. " Where do you think your going precious~? " asked that familiar voice I hate. I could come back with a reply as my eyes started to shut from losing air. " Sleep tight Love, " said the man picking me up as I closed my eyes.

Narrator's P.O.V

As the Blonde man carried Delirious in his arms bridal style he stopped where his men stood looking at him for orders. " Let's go! " commanded the man walking past them nuzzling Delirious's face. " I can't wait to play with you and the others, " hummed the man walking to his special place.

~ Back at home ~

" They should be home by now! " rumbled Nogla pacing behind the couch as the rest if the guys sat on the couch looking forward at the T.V or wasn't paying attention at all. " I'm sure Delirious found more shirts for us, " said Moo trying calm some of Nogla's worry. Nogla could have snapped his neck at how fast he turned to look at Moo. " It is 8 at night, they left at 3. " said Nogla sighing as he came back to the couch plopping down in Vanoss's lap hiding his face in his arms. Vanoss rubbed his distress lover on his back whispering comfort words. " Nogla's right, " said Basically looking away from the wall back at his lovers. " It wouldn't take them long even if Delirious bought some shirts, " said the dark male getting up from the couch walking into the kitchen. " I'm sure they are driving probably driving back as we speak! " said Terroriser with a little panic in his voice. Wildcat groaned loudly staring out the window for a familiar car. " They better get their asses here before I kick their ass! " grumbled Wildcat closing the curtain looking back towards the group. Basically came back into the room hugging himself as he sat back where he was looking up at the ceiling. Cartoonz didn't like all the waiting or the intensity in the house. He got up from his spot ignoring the calls from his lovers opening the door leaving it open. " WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? " yelled Terroriser running in the front of the yard as Cartoonz walked down the sidewalk. " While you guys sit there and ponder, I'm going to go see what the fuck is going on! " shouted Cartoonz looking back forward hearing multiple footsteps behind him.

Arriving at the mall the group looked around for anything suspicious. " How would we know if something isn't right? " asked Terroriser looking around the mall bumping into Nogla. " You can tell when something is out of place, " replied Moo standing still as he looked around the mall carefully. The group walked ahead calling or shouting earning weird looks from the people around them. " What the fuck are you assholes looking at?! " growled Wildcat glaring at the man as the said man ran away. " Calm down, " said Basically rubbing his lover's back turning around to look at Moo. " Anything? " asked Basically walking to Moo. Moo didn't reply keeping his focus on two men in a Black suit. " That's out of the ordinary, " muttered Moo following them with his eyes. " How? " asked Basically keeping his line of sight on the men. " People just don't wear suits for no reason. Plus they are grinning like they robbed a store, " said Moo taking the opportunity to follow them. Basically turned around putting his fingers in his mouth whistling. The group caught the whistle looking towards Basically as he trailed behind Moo who was carefully following two suited men. " I think we found a clue, " muttered Vanoss walking casually to Basically as the others didn't hesitate to follow.

Moo leaned against the wall holding his index finger out turning his head to nod behind the corner. The group understood walking silently to the door the two men went through standing on each side. Moo looked around for anyone looking or following them. Turning the corner quickly he walked casually to the door leaning his ear on the door cupping his hand around it.

Blonde man's P.O.V

I grinned as my lovely beauties struggle in their bonds. " Let us go! " yelled Lui squirming around on the chair yelping as the rope

against his skin. I tsked the shorter boy walking in front of him grabbing his by the chin. " Bad Lui! you can't escape from me, " I cooed pecking his lips. He pulled away with a scowl spitting to the side. " Wait till I get out of these chains! I'm going to beat the fuck out of your ass! " growled Delirious with his eyes blazing. I grinned at my fierce warrior. " I can't wait babe, I like them feisty, " I purred into his ear grinning widely as he screamed trying his hardest to get out of his chains with a lock. I walked next to him where Mini sat silently with his head down. He wasn't struggling like the others or yelling. I squatted down in front of him tilting my head to the side a little to catch those beautiful Honey orbs. " What's the matter Baby? don't have any more fight in you, " I teased laughing not seeing his incoming foot. I was knocked on my ass as the other two laughed. " Nice one Min! " cheered Delirious giving Mini a smile. Lui was laughing hard shaking in his chair with his hard laughing. I sneered getting up walking towards Mini. I raised my hand swinging it back. A loud smack was heard through the room as Mini fell on his side groaning. " MINI!? " yelled Lui looking at Mini's shuddering form.

Delirious ground squirming and kicking out of his chains. " YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? " he roared wiggling in his bonds. My two men had to hold him down to keep him grounded. " No one can hear or save you, " I chuckled jumping back as the door was barged open. Standing at the door huffing and puffing where two tall males. " NOGLA! " yelled Delirious calming down in his bonds with happiness in his eyes. " WILDCAT! " yelled Lui with tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. " You have one second to release our boyfriends or we will kick your ass, " seethe the one with blazing Greenish Blue eyes. I laughed snapping my fingers as my men stood on each side of me. " You and what army? " I mocked putting a hand on my hip cocking it to the side. The Browned eyed male smirk whistling out the door as 5 other men came in with angry expressions. " This army! " growled a male with translucent sunglasses over his Chocolate eyes.

Narrator's P.O.V

As the seething 9 angry men flooded into the room the Blonde man pointed at them yelling orders. " I got the Blonde bastard! " shouted Wildcat running between the two running men pinning the man on the wall not letting up on his punches. Cartoonz and Nogla took one of the suited men as Vanoss and Terroriser took the other. Basically and Moo ran to their bonded lovers. " Help Mini first! " stated Delirious wiggling in his chains almost getting his body out. Basically nodded running to the fallen Mini. " Min can you hear me? " asked Basically untying him from his ropes. Mini groaned nodding his head. Basically let out an sigh of relief picking his lover up carefully bridal style. Moo undid Lui's bonds as the shorter male had tears rolling down his face. " MOO MOO! " sobbed Lui wrapped his arms around Moo's neck. Moo wrapped his arms around his waist tight whispering sweet nothings in his ear. " Shh Lui I got you. We came to the rescue just in time. " whispered Moo carrying his lover with Basically following. Delirious finally set himself free getting up looking around the room for that Blonde man. " LET ME GET A PIECE OF THAT ASSHOLE! " roared Delirious shoving Wildcat to the side repeatedly punching the man on the face with hard punches. The man's face was distorted as punches were coming left to right not letting up. " THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING US AND FOR HURTING MINI! " yelled Delirious reeling his arm back charging forward punching the man between the eyes.

Everyone in the room stared at Delirious even the two suited men who were staring at their boss bleed out. " That felt good~! " purred Delirious wiping his bloody fist on the man's shirt kicking his limp body before walking away. " Calm now? " asked Vanoss wrapping an arm around Delirious's waist. " Something like that, " said Delirious walking slowly walking past the two suited men. " We don't have time for that Del, let them go. " said Terroriser grabbing Delirious's hand leading him out the room pulling Vanoss along. Moo and Basically went after them leaving behind Wildcat, Nogla, and Cartoonz. " Should we? " asked Cartoonz licking his lips walking to the pair on the floor. Wildcat didn't say anything only cracking his knuckles. Nogla chuckled closing the door behind him. If you were to walk past the room you would hear screams of bloody murder with a mix of maniac chuckling.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Fluff done!
> 
> So many P.O.V'S! Sorry if I was switching a lot for your taste xD
> 
> Only smut left to do! Once I'm done with those, I'll start accepting requests
> 
> REMEMBER! No smut request, anything else is perfectly fine.
> 
> I'll tell you guys when I'll accept smut :3
> 
> Also go check out my new book that I launch Monday!
> 
> It's called " In my Arms "
> 
> Words: 3514
> 
> Lonnah out~


	58. MINE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! * Waves *
> 
> Welcome to one of oneshots I'll be posting time to time
> 
> If you don't like this pairing then by all means you can click that backspace button :)
> 
> Prompt: What happens if one day Lui snaps when the all the guys start flirting with Nogla? Will Lui let it slide or will he get his Senpai?
> 
> Main Pairing: DaithiDeLui
> 
> Mentioned Pairings: Terrorsnuckel, Minicat, H2oVanoss
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: GORE AND BLOOD!

~~~~~~~~~~

Lui's P.o.v

I can't wait to go to school and see him. My Senpai and only mine! I waved at Mrs. Robinson as I walk down the sidewalk with a smile on my face clenching on one of my backpack straps. Walking slower as I get closer to Brooklyn High School. I stood in front of the gates as students filled in talking and giggle with their friends or groups. I calmed my heartbeat as I patted my none existing crinkles in my skirt, adjusting the tie on the middle of my chest. " Ok calm down Lui, " I thought to myself taking a deep breathe walking down the brick path. " MONKEY! "I grinned as someone familiar yelled to my right. Looking over to see I waved at 6 friends and one missing, Him. My eye twitched but I shook my head running to the group. Moo and Mini ran too me hugging me as I hugged back getting into a heap of giggles. " Hey Lui! " the two said in sync breaking our hug. Wildcat patted my head walking to Mini wrapping an arm around his waist in a protective way. I mentally smiled as I remember the day Mini was harassed by the jocks until Wildcat butted in. Till that day and now the jocks stay 50 distances away from Mini. " Glad you aren't late this time, " chuckled a smooth deep Irish voice. I flipped Brian off playfully winking out him. " I guess I was excited for today, " I said watching as Terroriser wrapped his arm around Moo's shoulder leaning towards his ear whispering who knows what making the other male blush. " When is Terroriser just gonna fuck Moo already? " I thought smiling as I shaking my head looking for my other best friend. " Where is my hug Delirious? " I asked pouting crossing my arms as I walked to the Delirious struggling from Vanoss. " I would give you one but I have some pervert molesting me at the time! " snapped Delirious grabbing the wrist under his skirt squealing as Vanoss's other hand slipped into his shirt. " I love you too babe~ " cooed Vanoss winking at Delirious. I giggled punching Vanoss in the arm playfully. " Good Morning to you too Lui, " hummed the male giving his lover a break wrapping his arms around him pulling him into his chest possessively. Ever since Cartoonz came, Delirious childhood friend, came to this school him and Vanoss would make Cartoonz jealous as he felt Delirious up or would kiss him randomly when he would talk to Cartoonz. " You can give me a hug now, " I said giggling as Delirious managed to get out his grip with Vanoss glaring Cartoonz down over his shoulders. I snuggled into Delirious with a content smile. Delirious was like that big brother you can come to when you need advice or need to rant too. He basically protects Mini, Moo and I but the other guys including him protects us. " Has anyone seen Nogla? " I asked getting out of my comfortable hold. " Seen him with Berenice, " muttered Mini taking the cigarette out of Wildcat's mouth. " Don't even think about it, " stated Moo leaning his head on Terroriser's shoulder. " I don't feel like cleaning blood today, " said Delirious putting his hands on his hips kicking his foot back at Vanoss as he tried to touch his ass.

" Why not!? you guys did it, " I pouted crossing my arms in triumph as the others looked the other way. " you got us there, " mumbled Moo smiling at me. Mini gave me a thumbs up as he took a drag from the cigarette passing it back to Wildcat. Delirious rolled his eyes turning his back to me waving his hand. " Fine, but I want dinner afterwards. " said Delirious. I tackled him around the waist nuzzling his back. " Your the best! " I cheered purring as the hands scratched my scalp. " Incoming with the girlfriend, " muttered Delirious removing my hands walking to Vanoss. " HEY GUYS! " yelled the man I loved. The guys said their hellos as I took a deep breathe turning around. " Hey! " I said with a fake smile trying my hardest not to glare at Berenice. " There's my little Monkey~ " Nogla cooed letting go of her hand walking to me with his arms out. I ran into his arms giggling as he twirled me in the air. " I was looking for you this morning by the gates, " said Nogla setting me down on the ground. I straighten my uniform looking into his beautiful eyes. " I was waiting with the guys, I thought you would be here. " I replied nuzzling his chest. Nogla smiled petting my head as he kissed my mop of hair. " Come on babe I have to get to my stuff out my locker before the bell rings! " exclaimed Berenice running the moment for us. Nogla sighed giving one more smile before letting me go to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. I stared after the two with gritted teeth. " Dagger? " I asked not looking back as the shrill rings of the bell ring. " Always in my locker as usual, " replied Delirious walking past me with Vanoss attached to his hip. Mini gave me another hug running back to Wildcat intertwined their hands as they entered the school. " Aren't you two gonna go? " I asked when I turned around to face Terroriser and Moo making out. Terroriser pulled away holding a daze Moo in his arms. " Nah. were gonna skip today, " said Terroriser saying a goodbye as he picked Moo up bridal style walking out the gates. " Guess I'm on my own, " I muttered to myself dragging my feet into this hellhole I call school.

Pumping my fist in the air as I made it barely into English I cached my breath walking to where Nogla and Wildcat sat. " What took you so long? " asked Nogla ruffling my hair. " Nothing, just had to check for something. " I giggled nervously kicking my backpack where shiny silver was showing. Nogla raised his eyebrows at me shrugging his shoulders. " Put that out now! I don't want to get in trouble for you again. " shrieked Nogla pulling the cigarette out between Wildcat's lips. Wildcat sighed leaning his head back as he put his feet on the desk. " Where is this bitch at? " groaned Wildcat leaning his foot legs off the floor. The door open with a bang as the teacher walked in with an annoyed face. " Good Morning class, " sighed the teacher glaring at the door. We looked to the door to see Mini and Delirious giggling like school girls with Vanoss smiling. " What am I going to do with the three of you? " huffed the teacher turning back around writing on the board. Mini went towards Wildcat sitting in his lap. Vanoss and Delirious sat beside me with mischief in their eyes. " What did you guys do this time? " asked Nogla looking between the pair. " Nothing~ " singed Delirious sat humming in delight as Vanoss pulled him closer. I shrugged my shoulders glancing at Nogla now and then. " Has anyone seen Bernice? " asked the teacher looking around the room. The giggling trio, Vanoss, Delirious, and Mini tried to keep their snickers to a low voice but failed. " What's so funny? " asked the teacher with her hands on her hips. " Nothing teach, " replied Mini looking away with a wide smile on his face. The teacher sighed turning back to the board muttering under her breath. " I thought you walked in with Berenice when the bell ringed? " I asked Nogla looking up at my crush. " I did but she said she had to go back to her locker, " sighed Nogla doodling on his notebook. " Probably with that asshole jock Donald, " said Delirious messing with the hem of his skirt. Nogla looked at the Delirious with a raised brow. " What? " said Nogla interested into what Delirious said. " Oops~! " cooed Delirious getting out of his seat skipping out the door. " YOU GET BACK HERE! " shouted Nogla running after Delirious. Vanoss shook his head following after Nogla flipping off the teacher before she said anything. " She is in the janitor's closet with Donald's dead corpse laying beside her, " whispered Mini giving me a wink. I put the two together. Now I understand why they were giggling and why Delirious mentioned about them being together. " Instead of daydreaming you better go before the janitor's have their usual break, " said Wildcat opening one eye to look at me putting Mini on his shoulder walking out the classroom. I nodded putting one strap around my shoulder walking out the class saying I have to use the bathroom. Walking to the only Janitors closet there is at this hellhole I heard muffled cries as I came closer. As I put my hand on the knob I saw a piece of paper on the door with a small dot of Blood at the end.

Dear Lui,

We have a surprise for you in this closet. It's the 2 most people you hate in this school. I will give you hints. She's with Nogla and you want to kill her. That's the first hint. The second hint is a jock on the football team that loves to flirt hint number one. If you guessed Berenice and Donald then your right! Sadly the jock didn't keep quiet like we told him too so we had " fun " with him. We left her just for you too play with. Don't worry Nogla knows all about this if your wondering, We just told him to play along. Anyways! Have fun Kiddo :)

Love, Mini with Delirious and Vanoss

Smiling as I open the door the cries died down as I looked at Berenice in the corner with tears and messed up makeup draining her face. Donald's corpse was laid in front of him with a big lash tearing his stomach open. " Delirious did the work, " I muttered tearing the tape from Berenice's mouth. " Thank god! Your freaks of friends tied us in here and killed Donald right in front of me! " she screamed looking at the limp corpse. I hummed squatting down taking my backpack off my shoulders pulling Donald's corpse to the other side. " What are you doing? " she asked with wide eyes as I fished in my bag pulling out the shiny Kitana. " Oh nothing~ " I cooed walking to her slowly with a grin rubbing my finger along the shiny metal. " Get away from me! " shouted the girl yelping as I grabbed her by the hair. " Let's get one thing straight! My friends are freaks you whore, Two I know you been cheating behind Senpai's back for the longest. I think you deserve a punishment hmm? " I purred bringing the Kitana to her neck where the jugular line is. " Please let me go! " sobbed Berenice looking at me in the eyes with those Chocolate eyes. I closed my eyes sighing as I took a deep breath. " No. " I said stabbing the Kitana in her neck pushing in more as her breathing became raspy. " Goodnight Berenice, I hope you love Slut heaven or hell. " I splat pulling the Kitana out purring as she fell limp onto the ground with blood oozing out of the hole. I bring the Kitana to my mouth licking the tangy copper with my tongue. " Salty, but tasty~ " I purred licking the rest of the blood off the weapon.

I opened the door to see my group of friends smiling big. " Here you go, " I said handing Delirious the weapon. " You should go wash up, " said Delirious walking away with Vanoss on his tail like a lost puppy. I nodded looking at Terroriser and Moo in confusion. " I thought you two were skipping? " I said tilting my head to the side. " And miss this!? as if! " scoffed Terroriser giving me a smile while Moo gave me a double thumbs up. I smiled engulfing Mini in a hug. " Our baby finally grew up! " cooed Mini getting out of my hold taking the cigarette from Wildcat's lips. " HEY! That was my last one, " whined Wildcat walking behind Mini flailing his arms. I laughed as I walked to the bathroom locking the door behind me. " Glad to get rid of that bitch. She was taking Senpai away from me, " I sighed jumping as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle. " Was my little Monkey jealous? " teased an Irish voice I loved so much. " I love you Nogla, " I hummed looking up into the mirror with a bloody grin. The man in the mirror smiled back with the same grin but not bloody. " I love you too Lui, " cooed the male nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. Life was so much smoother with Berenice gone and Nogla by my side. Now no one can get in the way of our love. No one can take Senpai away, No one!

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE BERENICE BUT I HAD TO KILL HER SADLY ;-; DON'T HATE ME PLEASE
> 
> YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FLUFF! BUT IT WAS BLOODY!
> 
> Still some fluff moments in there :)
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently with me, I'm still sorry it is taking me so long ;_:
> 
> I'm trying as hard as I can plus I have 1 of my camps all next week
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this DaithiDeLui with tiny spots of H2oVanoss, Minicat, and Terrorsnuckel
> 
> I shall see you in the next update!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~!


	59. Smut #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Terroriser x Lui x Nogla x Cartoonz x Basically
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a smut where delirious says he wants to top, but all the others show him that he's a bottom by making him feel so good? Please? _（⌒▽⌒） love your writing !!!
> 
> Give all the credit and Thanks to Jaikeru980
> 
> P.s Sorry if I can't keep up with them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember all credit goes to Jaikeru980 for this oneshot!
> 
> Go follow and show some love to him!
> 
> Words: 1308
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~

JONATHAN'S POV

I was in our so called 'Love making room', with my boyfriends, Evan, Luke,Tyler, Craig, Lui, Marcel, David, Brock and Brian. One thing is for sure, I'm the bottom for these, 9 sexy beasts u call men. You're wondering why I'm in here, with all of them looking at me lust filled? I'll tell you why...

A few minutes ago i asked them if i could ever top them.

Flashback

"Hey babes" i say as i enter the living room. "Hey princess" they all say at the same time which is hot. " I have a question to ask" i say as they all look at me when i sat down on the couch in between Luke and Evan.

"Can i top one of you guys?" I ask them slightly embarrassed. I felt breathing on both of my neck and left ear. "Oh our dear little princess," Evan started, "you can never top us, you know why?" He says huskily which caused my breathe to hitch in anticipation. "Because your a natural sub Jonathan, you will never top us." Luke finished, licking my neck, nibbling a bit, which caused some waves of pleasure to surge through my body.

So the next thing i knew, i was carried and to this room, with the rest following closely behind with lust in their eyes.

End of flashback

Yup that's how I'm here in this room, surrounded by very sexy, and hungry beasts ready to ravish my body. I get slightly turned at how they are looking lustfully at my body, stripping me with their eyes.

Evan and Luke came up to me and pushed me down gently so that i was laying down on the bed, mt legs spread widely apart as if to say 'fuck me!' (sorry for my dirty mind).

I didn't take long for my clothes to be torn off my body and thrown almost everywhere in the room. I blush a bright red as i try to cover my body but i was stopped then my hands were held above my head so that i couldn't move them.

"Don't hide your body from us Jon" Evan whispered huskily in my ear then nibbled on it making me gasp in pleasure. "This body will only and only be ours to touch, and pleasure" Luke finished his lips inches away from mine as we stare at each others eyes. He finally attaches his lips to mine, devouring my mouth in a hungry, yet passionate kiss.

I feel warm and wet caverns start to suck, nip, and lick on my body making me moan and gasp into Luke's mouth, with Luke using the advantage and slips his tongue in my mouth, massaging my tongue and exploring the cavern.

I feel one out of the nine mouths that are pleasuring me, envelop my tip, sucking gently. I disconnect my mouth from the kiss, with my head falling backwards, moaning as the person keeps sucking on the tip, which was becoming harder every time he bobs his head.

I look down to see Craig sucking the living shit out of me as the others keeping exploring my body with their mouths, two playing with my nipples, two on my neck, one devouring my mouth, one licking my naval, one on my dick, one kissing, and licking my slightly formed abs and one rimming me.

I was so lost in pleasure that i thought i would pass out from this activity but i didn't. I wanted to savor this memory, of them all pleasuring me at once.

Craig kept sucking me off like a lollipop making me near the edge. I guess Craig sensed this, because he bobbed his head even faster making me scream and moan in pleasure as i came, deep in his throat.

Though he didn't stop, he swallowed then started sucking me off again. "Oh Craig! No! Sssstop! Iii already cccame!"i moaned/ screamed as i squirmed but Tyler held my hips down.

"You taste to good to be left alone Jonny babe" he said. I was just a moaning, writhing mess with a flushed body as they continued they're work on my body.

Pretty soon, i felt two slick fingers entering my hole, thrusting in and out hitting my prostate every time. I couldn't do anything but moan and let the have their way with my body. Tears of pleasure running down from my eyes as another finger was added stretching me.

I was squirming a bit, trying to free my hands from Evan's tight grip but sadly failed. I just gave up and moaned freely, as they kept working their magic on me.

I didn't even notice the fingers in me were retracted as something bigger was slammed into me hitting my prostate head on. My eyes literally rolled to the back of my head and i moaned loudly even the sound proof walls couldn't keep the noise from going outside.

Tyler kept pounding in me relentlessly, hitting my prostate with every thrust and Craig's mouth never leaving my crotch as he bobs his head in time with Tyler's thrusts. This was so amazing. Feeling all this pleasure in one go is so amazing! I feel something warm, and wet spill inside me. Which meant that Tyler came in me. He thrust a bit more making me cum in Craig's mouth again. He then pulls out and gets replaced by Craig. Believe when it comes to fucking, Craig can go wild. He rammed himself into, not even stopping for me to adjust, he starts to thrust in and out roughly which i loved actually.

He was kissing Tyler, his tongue dancing with Tyler's making Tyler taste some cum which he didn't swallow. Someone else replaced Craig's duty of sucking me off and it was Lui. I swear to God that that little squeaker can suck. He calls himself the professional of sucking things and dicks are ones he loves to suck... Literally.

I was feeling pleasure all over my body, but tomorrow when i wake up, I'll be in some serious pain. But i don't care right now. Craig fucked me hard and fast, the speed of his thrusts were so impossible to catch up with.

I moaned and moaned and moaned as was fucked by these beasts you call boyfriends. Craig moaned/ screamed as he release deep in me making me cum yet again but this time in Lui's mouth.

I panted and panted as my ass was literally dripping cum. It was Evan's turn, he first licked up all the cum that was dripping out of my entrance then slammed into my abused entrance hitting my already abused prostate.

My head thrown back, exposing my neck, Brian uses his chance and sucks on my sweet spot, biting and licking it too, creating a dark purple hickey showing that i was theirs and theirs only. "Oh fuck! Guys! I cant last any longer oh fuck!" I screamed cumming again, on my chest and some on Evan's.

This went on until they all came in me, my hole full of their cum, as i drained myself of cum. I was panting until i blacked out but the last thing i heard was."We love you Jonny and you will always be a bottom" .

~~~~~~


	60. A Stormy Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published  
> 2055 Words  
> Chapter 48: A Stormy Night!
> 
> Fluff Poly!BBS
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Wildcat x Terroriser x Moo x Lui x Nogla x Cartoonz x Basically
> 
> Prompt: Fluff: David loves to watch movies. David hates storms. It's a stormy night, causing him to wake up. He panics, not knowing what to do. The lights flicker on and off. He goes and uses the restroom. Lui is also up, drinking a cup of milk. He hears David coming and decides to scare him. (No one knows that David is scared of the dark) He crouches low, popping up when David is near him. David screams loudly, waking the rest up. David sits down with his head in his knees. Thunder strikes, causing David to scream out again. Everyone asks what's wrong and David replies that he just got scared from Lui, but doesn't talk about the storm. He looks up with tears streaming down his face. Lui feels bad and goes to hug him, thunder strikes and David cries harder, shaking violently. Lui backs up, thinking it was him who made David like this. David looks over at Lui before crawling to him, and hugging him. Lui hugs back while saying sorry many times. David shakes his head and forgives him, saying it wasn't his fault. Everyone else is just watching, trying to think what made David cry that hard. Evan then asks David is he afraid of the dark. David, not wanting to answer, blushes and looks down. Jonathan laughs softly, hugging David and telling him that everyone will cuddle and watch movies with him. David nods, standing up but soon jumps into Brian's arms as lightning strikes. Brian carries him, whispering sweet stuff in his ears. Then they all lay down, cuddling each other while watching a movie
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forgot someone, I can't keep up with the all
> 
> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Nogla x Lui x Mini x Moo x Cartoonz x Basically x Wildcat x Terroriser
> 
> Prompt: Smut: David is pleasuring himself in the bathroom. He had gotten hard due to the teasing. In the living room, Marcel was rubbing up against him, Evan was nibbling on his neck, David could hear soft moans from Lui. That turned him on, he excused himself and was in the bathroom. Tyler, being sneaky, went up to the bathroom door and listened to the soft moans coming from David. He barged in, interrupting David and started to kiss him. Clothes started coming off and moans was heard. The other guys heard them, rushing up. They took each other into a room, (David is a bottom. You can make anyone bottoms. I don't care) Tyler took David into a room and did it. After everyone was done, they went into one big room and started round two, some had round three
> 
> P.s. Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with all the hotties!

~~~~~

Fluff Part

There are gonna be thunderstorms tonight, great, just great! Nogla didn't like thunderstorms and darkness. David was sound asleep surrounded by his lovers when the first thunder cracked in the night sky, waking him up, scaring him a little bit. "Damn it" he mutter under his breathe as he gets up and goes to use in the restroom.

David made his way downstairs with a flashlight to help him through the darkness as he made his way to the rest room.

Lui was awake too, drinking milk in the kitchen. He heard some one come his way so he decided to scare who ever it was using the darkness to his advantage. He smirks as he hides waiting for the person to get closer to him.

He jumped, making a scary sound (idk) startling David making him scream at the top of his lungs and fall on the floor panting and shaking violently. The others woke up, hearing the scream that came from David so they made their way downstairs looking at David, hugging his knees on the floor crying.

Another lightning strikes, making David scream and cry more. The others ask David what was wrong . "it's nothing sniffles i just got scared from Lui sniffles ."

David looked up, tears streaming down his face. Lui thought it was all his fault but he didn't know that he was afraid of the dark and thunderstorms.

Lui felt so bad as he looked at his lover, on the floor shaking violently, so he knelt down beside him hugging David saying sorry hundreds of times thinking it was his fault for making him cry.

David nods, hugging Lui back, "it's okay Lui sniffles its not your fault* " then another loud thunder cracks making David yelp and hug Lui tighter.

Evan getting the idea asks. "David are you afraid of the dark and thunderstorms?" David didn't answer but looked down and blushed making Jonathan chuckle and kneel beside him hugging him , "its okay David babe, we are always here to protect you" he says giving David a quick peck on the cheek.

David took deep breathes and calmed down, standing up and smiling at the others. Then another loud thunder cracks making Davie yelp and jump into Brian's arms.

Brian chuckles and carries David to their room, whispering sweet nothings to David who blushed madly and held tightly onto Brian.

Upon reaching their large bed, Brian lays David down gently on the bed, laying down next to him as the others join. They all cuddle up as they watch a movie, the thunderstorm long forgotten.

Smut Part

The boys were watching a movie in the living room, all snuggled up in either groups of three or two. David was snuggled up with Evan and Marcel who continuously teased him.

Evan nibbling on the sweet spot on his neck, while Marcel brought his hand up and down David's thigh occasionally palming his half hard erection. And Lui's moans from the other end of the room didn't help either.

David didn't want to cum in his pants from the teasing so he excused himself to go to the rest room.

Once he got there, he stripped off his pants and boxers and leaned on the sink and started to jerk off and moaning, thinking it was either Evan or Marcel pleasuring him.

Tyler, being the sneaky bitch he is, followed David to the restroom. From the other side of the door, he could hear David's soft moans as he continued to pleasure himself. Tyler smirked to himself as he heard David's moans of pleasure.

Tyler soon barged in on David, smirking at him causing David to blush. "Well well well, lookey what we have here. Is our Lil Davey turned on?" He says in a some what childish voice.

David bit his bottom lip, blushing a bit more as Tyler slowly but surely made his way towards his horny lover. Upon reaching the Irish man, Tyler grasped David's crotch in his cold hands, making him gasp and moan at the same time.

Tyler smirked, and kisses David deep and passionate, making the Irish man moan and kiss back. Tyler began to move his hand, stroking David's erection, making him moan even louder in the kiss.

The others hearing moans in the restroom went to investigate and found two of their lovers making out as Tyler was jerking David off.

"Well, someones excited" smirked Evan as he came closer to the two, Marcel closely behind. The two broke off from their make out session with Tyler breaking away and joining the others leaving David with Evan and Marcel.

Marcel being in front of David as Evan was behind him, both sandwiching their potato. "Was our lil Davey turned on?" Evan says in his ear, licking the shell making the David moan as his sensitive ear was licked and nibbled on.

"O-of course i was you f-fucking wankers all teasing me and - ahhhh!" He was cut off by Marcel grabbing his erection harshly and stroking it fast as Evan grind on his ass.

David arches his back, head falling backwards, moaning in ecstasy as he was being pleasured by the two.

"Let's take this to the bed room shall we" Evan says and David nodded. Next thing he knew he was being carried by the two, Marcel carrying his bottom half while Evan's carrying his top part. (Not separately)

David blushed bright pink at the way he was being carried. Upon reaching the bed, Evan and Marcel threw David lightly on the bed, Evan hovering over him as Marcel was above his head.

Evan kisses his Irish lover passionately while Marcel sucked on David's ear lobe making him moan and wrap his hands around the buff CanAsian's neck.

Evan started grinded on David's naked crotch, making him arch his back and pull away from the kiss and moan out loud. "Evan! Marcel, Fuck! Mmm i need you!" He moans out in ecstasy as Evan grinds harder loving the sweet and loud moans coming from the Irish man underneath him.

"You will get what you want baby. What do you want?" Marcel asks, his voice deep and husky making David shiver and moan at his words. "I want both of you inside me!" David moans again as Evan grinds on him, biting and sucking on the sweet spot at his neck.

"You'll get it baby, but first we have to prepare you" Marcel says as he gets up and goes to the night stand and gets a bottle of lube. Almost every drawer or cabinet in the house has one even on the kitchen... Kinky ey? No? Okay... Back to the story.

Marcel squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and inserted one in David's entrance, quickly thrusting it in and out. David hugged and scratched Evan's back lightly as he moaned in pleasure and ecstasy as Marcel roughly thrusted his finger, adding another one.

Evan went lower, kissing and gradually licking David's skin. Once Evan reached David's erection, he didn't hesitate to lick the tip, then down and up again, and suck on the tip lightly making David moan on pleasure.

David gripped Evan's hair as Evan bobbed his head up and down David's crotch sucking hard. David's gripped tightened as Marcel inserted four of his fingers into David, stretching him up for whats to come.

When Marcel felt that David was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out earning a whine of disapproval coming from David, at this Marcel chuckled. "Don't worry baby, we have something better to put in." Marcel says kissing David lightly on the lips.

David was so engulfed at the pleasure Evan was giving him, that he forgot about Marcel until he slammed into David hitting his prostate head on. At this action, David moaned out loud enough for the entire neighbor hood to hear.

Marcel didn't wait for David to adjust, he just starter pounding in and out of David mercilessly, tears of pleasure running down David's cheeks into the bed sheet.

Evan pulled away from David's crotch before he could cum. He lifted David up a bit so he could be underneath him while Marcel was on top of him giving him extreme pleasure.

Marcel distracted David, by pounding in and out of him hitting his prostate, and jerking him off as Evan entered David too. Both pounding in and out of their Irish lover.

David, too caught in the moment, moaned and screamed his lovers' names, as they pounded relentlessly in and out of David.

"Ohhh uhhh!! E-evan! Marcel m! I'm gonna cum!!! " he shouted/ moaned his release, cumming in his and Marcel's chest and some on Marcel's hand. He clenched around Marcel and Evan making them both cum in him filling him up. All panting, Marcel and Evan pulled out of David and laid down on either side of him.

The others just outside the open door, watched the hole thing, with nosebleeds and some cumming in their boxers, joined the three, cuddling up in the bed and fell asleep happily.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Thanks to Jaikeru980 for this one!
> 
> you should go check him out, he writes good ass smuts.....better than mines :3
> 
> All Thanks and Credit goes to him so go show him so love by following him :)
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	61. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Nogla x Lui x Cartoonz x Basically x Mini x Wildcat x Moo x Terroriser x Vanoss x Delirious
> 
> Prompt: I have a request!!! Can you do a smut with toys? With like one submissive and the rest teasing plz?
> 
> Mini Please!
> 
> P.s Sorry If I forget someone, I can't keep up with these cuties~

" Your so cute when your lewd like this " purred a sly voice giggling as the male on the bed moaned loudly. " Look at his scrunched up blushing face, " cooed a voice with a hint of a smirk on his face. The male spread out of the bed blushed more wailing in pleasure from the bliss made by one of his lovers. " Let us have a turn now! " pouted a squeaker voice with impatiences in his wake. The male with the sly voice nodded pulling the vibrating toy out of his lover. " Have at him boys, " said the male moving aside on the opposite side of the bed letting his other lovers have a turn at the moaning mess of the boy. " Sweet! " exclaimed the other voice moving to the male's side capturing his lips as the other male pushed in a Pink dildo in his lover. " LUI!? " shrieked the male breaking the kiss from his lover spreading his legs wider for more. " Shh Mini we got you, " cooed Lui crawling onto of his lover pressing his lips with the other male on the bed thrusting the dildo in his lover. Mini whined from the foreplay above him hitching his breath as the toy hit his prostate. " I think you found it Lui, " mumbled the male breaking off their kiss. Lui looked down with a smirk looking back at the male. " Seems I did Delly " purred Lui capturing his lover's lips again. Moo smiled at his lovers as they had their fun. Being the submissives in the group 10 was hard for the four because of the dominants wanting them separate or just not letting them have fun with each other. The others left them at home by themselves as they went to run errands for the day. Days like this the submissives took turns to be the bottom submissive to the others and today was Mini's day. " Better hurry before the others come, " warned Moo hearing a loud slam downstairs with loud chattering. Delirious broke away from the kiss giggling as Lui huffed in annoyance knowing that they would be sitting out on this one letting the others ravish Mini. " Can we go downstairs this time? I don't wanna be sitting on the sidelines watching them fuck Mini's brains out, " pouted Lui pulling the dildo out of his lover earning a whimper from Mini.

" Please! " begged Mini grinding his hips into Lui's clothed erection. " They are gonna have fun tonight and so are we, " purred Delirious kissing his needy lover one last time scooting off the bed walking to Moo's side of the bed wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. " Your telling me, " said Moo wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist licking his lips as Lui's erection formed in his pants as the Mini rolled his hips into him. " M-Mini stop, " panted Lui struggling to untangle himself from his horny lover. " Need you now, " urged Mini not being fazed by the slam of the door in the room. " We came just in time I see~ " hummed a delightful voice from the door. In the doorway revealed the others that complete their relationship. Wildcat standing next to Terroriser with a smirk on his face, Terroriser standing next to Basically licking his lips at the scene, Basically standing next to Nogla winking at Moo who blushed, Nogla standing next to Vanoss sniffing the air of the scent of his lover, and Vanoss standing next to Cartoonz winking at Delirious. " Got it! " said Lui in victory crawling off the bed before Mini can wrap around him. Mini gave a pitiful whine turning to his side looking at his submissives with half lidded eyes of lust and a pout. " Everything is going to be fine, " reassured Lui kissing his lover on the lips walking to the door slipping out between the Dominants. " I need help with a little problem Delly, can you bring MooMoo with you so he doesn't feel left out? " asked Lui down the hall shouting down the hallway in the distance. " Time for us to take out leave Delly, " hummed Moo walking to the door with Delirious following. Nogla flashed Moo one last smile sneaking a quick swat to Delirious on the ass earning a high pitched yelp from his Baby Blue eyed lover. With the other submissive gone the dominants flooded the room standing on either side of the bed where their whining lover laid. " They took good care of you didn't they babe, " mumbled Basically lifting Mini's chin with his Index finger capturing his lips in a passionate chaste kiss. " Must have look at the toys they were playing with, " grinned Cartoonz pointing at the wet Pink dildo and the vibrator. " Must been toy day? " asked Vanoss caressing his lover on the cheek when Basically and Mini broke away with a string of saliva.

Mini could only nod keeping his eyes on Terroriser as he picked up one of the toys crawling on the bed towards him. " Pink dildo to match your cotton candy hair, " hummed Terroriser slipping the toy in his lover as Mini's reflexes spread his legs. " Such a good boy, " praised Wildcat kissing and sucking his lover's neck. Vanoss took the other side of his lover's vacant neck grazing his teeth on the skin. Mini groaned in pleasure getting bliss of ecstasy from his lover's sucking, kissing and biting on his sensitive neck. " What a delicious moan you made babe, " cooed Nogla crawling to Wildcat's side bending over his chest planting kitten like kisses on his stomach trailing them to his hard Pink nubs. " Ngh~! " moaned Mini hitching his breathe arching his back off the bed as Cartoonz latched onto his other nipple nudging Vanoss slightly to the side for some room. With two separate tongue swirling and teeth biting down gently around his buds Mini felt himself harden every second his lover's lathered him in pleasure. " Someone's ready to burst, " purred Terroriser wrapping his unoccupied hand around Mini's erection slowly pumping him in a steady rhythm. " Please! " begged Mini squirming on the bed getting grounded by Cartoonz and Nogla holding onto his waist. " Please what Mini? " asked Terroriser nipping at his inner thighs pumping his lover with another change of rhythm. " Please let me cum! " wailed Mini grunting in disapproval from the dildo being pulled out. " Shh we are just changing toys, " said Terroriser turning on the vibrator slipping it into Mini's ass. Mini squealed from the change of toys letting out a loud moan feeling the toy hit his prostate. " Deeper please! " urged Mini closing his eyes with his mouth open. " Right here? " asked Terroriser pushing the toy in leaving it their as he used the other hand to pump him. " YES THERE! " wailed Mini struggling to roll his hips with the pumping rhythm with Cartoonz and Nogla holding him down. " Are you close Mini? " asked Terroriser sucking the head of erection with his hand around the base pumping him. " SO CLOSE! " panted Mini feeling the pool of heat form at the pit of his stomach. Feeling the veins pulsing on the erection in his mouth Terroriser pulled away using his hand to finish off his lover.

" I'M CUMMING! " screamed Mini jerking on the bed with teeth biting down hard on his neck, fingers pinching his nipples, and squirting in his lover's awaiting hand. Terrorriser pulled the buzzing toy out of his lover slowly kissing his inner thighs when the whimpers got louder. " Are you ok? " asked Nogla looking at Mini with a look of concern. Mini nodded his head turning his face to the side with his eyes closed. " We need words baby, " coaxed Vanoss caressing his lover's cheek with a finger. " I'm fine, " mumbled Mini opened his eyes looking at his lover's with sleepy half lidded eyes. " Good, " said Wildcat kissing his lover on the forehead moving off the bed. The room went silent hearing Lui's shout of Moo's name being called out. " I'm going to go wash these and check on the other submissives, " said Terroriser grabbed the dildo from the side walking out the room with Wildcat in tow. Cartoonz helped Nogla tuck in Mini as the said man feel asleep instantly when his head laid on the soft pillow. " Let's go see how the others are doing, " smirked Vanoss along with the other two hearing Lui moan Delirious's name loudly. Leaving the room silently not wanting to disturb their peaceful lover, the trio walked out the room with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST OF THE REQUESTS!
> 
> I know this is backwards but I was kinda skipping some......I know bad Mama Lonnah but at least I have all the requests done so I can take more!
> 
> There are probably 3 or 2 more before I officially accept more o3o
> 
> BUT, the thing is I won't take requests until I have all the requests out of my drafts.
> 
> Don't worry I only have 4 or 5 drafts so they won't take long. I'll give an update on when I'll take the requests :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this because I know I did because I finished this in 4 minutes
> 
> Words: 1679
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	62. Kiss with a Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! In this oneshot pairing is H2oVanoss!
> 
> I cam up with this one by listening to songs on my Ipad......Don't judge me xD
> 
> I thought this song was appropriate for these too.
> 
> There is no prompt since I couldn't come up with one so I hope you enjoy this lovely Oneshot :3

~~~~~~~~~~~

The radio blasted in the background " Kiss with a Fist " by Florence + The Machine, as Plates were shattered in pieces on each side of the room. Forks, Spoons, and knives were aimed at heads or any available body part. Shouting and Cursing were thrown at each other as Chocolate and Baby Blue eyes glare intensely.

You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

" You son of a bitch! " growled Delirious holding his cheek reeling his arm back in a fist. Vanoss grunted feeling the hard punch to his cheek stumbling back. Vanoss spit blood from his mouth turning his blazing gaze at his lover. He kicked Delirious in the chest sending him flying into the wall leaving a crack dent as he fell down on his stomach. " Doesn't feel good does it? " snarled Vanoss walking towards Delirious.

You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

Delirious sucked in air heavily as he lifted himself shakily on his hands and knees. Vanoss grabbed his lover's Black hair tugging it back to look into his eyes. " Anything else to say Del? " grinned Vanoss grunting as he gritting his teeth holding his pelvic area as he fell back on his back. Delirious grinned using the wall to help him up. " I think your balls tells it all, " said Delirious limping up the stairs in their two story house.

My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no blame  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Blood sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit

Vanoss laid on his side clenching his eyes with his hands grabbing his nuts. " Fuck you Delirious, " groaned Vanoss rolling on his knees with his face pressed to the side watching Delirious limp up the stairs. " Karma is a bitch, " huffed Vanoss putting one shaking hand on the wall to help himself up carefully.

A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none

Delirious limped to their shared room walking to the slide door. " Stupid Vanoss, " hissed Delirious limping back to the bed pulling on the mattress. Sheets and Covers were falling off the mattress as Delirious dragged mattress to the balcony. Lifting the front part onto the rail he was about to push the other half onto the rail but his lover's voice stopped him. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? " shouted an angry voice behind him. Delirious smiled wide with a chuckle.

A kiss with a fist is better than none

Vanoss rushed forward pulling his lover away from the balcony were the mattress stayed balanced. " What does it look like? " asked Delirious limping out the room forgetting all about the mattress. Vanoss huffed not noticing his elbows lightly hit the balanced mattress tipping it over the balcony falling straight beside the pool. Vanoss ran to the balcony looking down as the mattress created a small puff of dirty underneath. " YOU JUST MADE THIS EASIER! " yelled Delirious looking up at the balcony flipping his lover off as he limp towards the mattress with a lighter in his hand.

I broke your jaw once before  
I spilled your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in a return  
So let's sit back and watch the bed burn  
Blood sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit

Vanoss's eyes widen seeing his lover laugh his maniac laugh as he gets closer to the mattress. " Not today! " said Vanoss looking around the room for that special gift he gave to Delirious on his birthday. Rushing out the room half stumbling down the stairs. Vanoss stood in the doorway hunched over with his hands on his knees regaining his breath. " Delirious stop! " shouted Vanoss straightening up. Delirious stopped walking looking back at Vanoss. " Why should I? " asked the male flicking the lighter creating a small flame. Vanoss smirked reaching behind him. " If you don't, then I'm sure Teddy bear can't survive multiple of stabs, " said Vanoss pulling the Teddy bear from behind his back with a knife pointed at its round stomach.

A kick to the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none

Delirious stares at his lover with wide eyes. " You wouldn't, " challenged Delirious narrowing his eyes. Vanoss smirked narrowing his eyes. " I would. Now be a good boy and drop the lighter with the flame out, " said Vanoss reasoning with Delirious. Delirious look between the Teddy bear and Vanoss sighing in defeat as he flicked off the flame dropping the lighter. Vanoss slowly bent down setting the knife on the right and the Teddy bear on the left. The two stared at each other as the objects were on the side out of the way.

A kiss with a fist is better than none

" You sick bastard! bring Teddy bear into this. " hissed Delirious glaring at his lover. " You were about to set our mattress on fire! " Vanoss snarled back taking a step forward. Delirious growled taking a step forward.

You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

The two clashed into each other testing the others strength. " Asshole! " shouted Delirious yelping as a right hook was delivered to his cheek. " Bitch! " hissed Vanoss grunting in pain from the harsh kick in the face. " Bitches are on the bottom, " said Delirious getting up holding his cheek. Vanoss groaned holding his eye. " Then aren't you one when I fuck you in the sheets~? " teased Vanoss blocking a hard hook to the left rolling over onto his stomach quickly getting up.

You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

Delirious blushed furiously gritting his teeth as the same smirk on his lover's face never faded. " Wipe that damn smirk off your face! " scowled Delirious walking to his lover cracking his knuckles. Vanoss still smirked rolling his neck sighing in relief hearing that pop. " Make me! " challenged Vanoss running at his lover as Delirious did the same. Punches and kicks were thrown as the two lover's brawl. " You know what, fuck this! " seethed Delirious kicking Vanoss off of him making his way to the lighter. " Don't! " shouted Vanoss picking himself off the ground but it was too late. Delirious tossed the lighter on the bed sending the mattress in a burst of flames. Vanoss stared at the flaming mattress walking to stand beside his lover.

You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed

Delirious sat down first facing away from the flame. Vanoss look down at his lover sighing as he did the same. The two lovers sat in silence in front of the mattress as the bed was bursting into flames. " I'm sorry Del, " confessed Vanoss looking out the corner of his eye to look at his lover's face. Delirious's face was neutral as his eyes turn to the side looking at his lover. " I'm sorry too Evybear, " sighed Delirious leaning his head on Vanoss's shoulder. Vanoss chuckled wrapping an arm tight around his lover pulling him closer. " I love you baby, " hummed Vanoss turning his head to the side. Delirious moved his head to be face to face with Vanoss. " I love you too bitch, " smiled Delirious closing the gap between the two.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this one :), Is that bad?
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one~
> 
> Words: 1396
> 
> Comment, View and Vote!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	63. H2oVanoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This is a request from my beautiful Princess ishaboi_blue
> 
> Prompt: delirious loosing a game of Mortal Kombat and his dare would have to be him trying out different costumes and anything can happen after that if can be cute and fluffy or smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious
> 
> I hope you enjoy

~~~~~~~~~

" I want a rematch! " pouted Delirious trailing behind Vanoss with his arms crossed. Vanoss snickered looking over his shoulders at his lover. " I won fair and square, " winked Vanoss turning around as he had a triumph grin on his face leading his lover down the mall. Delirious challenged Vanoss to a game of Mortal Kombat X. Knowing that Vanoss doesn't play the game Delirious wanted to make the game fun. Delirious explained the bet to Vanoss before they began. " So let me get this straight. Best 3 out 2 and whoever loses has to dress up in costume? " asked Vanoss with a raised brow. Delirious nodded turning back to the screen. " Any costume right? " asked Vanoss looking at the screen. Delirious looked at Vanoss with a questionable look. " Yes any costume, " muttered Delirious pushing the start button. When the match was over with Delirious's eyes were wide as Vanoss won the game. " H-How?! " stuttered Delirious turning to his lover. Vanoss smiled placing his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. " I would like to thank Moo for helping me, " said Vanoss shaking his head as Delirious reached for his phone dialing Moo's number. Thus this is how they are at the mall now looking for Delirious a costume. Arriving at the store Vanoss pulled his whining along into the costume section. " Can't we do something else?! I don't wanna be dressed up for a whole day! " whined Delirious tugging his arm out of his lover's grip. " Nope! " exclaimed Vanoss finally making it too the section with no help from Delirious. Delirious sighed in defeat sitting in one of the chairs as Vanoss went to go look for him some costumes. While Vanoss went fishing for costumes Delirious pulled out his phone. Tapping his screen he smiled at the goofy picture they took. " We are such dorks, " giggled Delirious putting his pass code in his phone checking his Twitter feed. " Babe look what I got you! " shouted an excited voice. Looking up from his phone Delirious blushed at the costumes Vanoss had in his hands. " No way! " said Delirious looking between the costumes and his boyfriend. " You said any costume, " replied Vanoss putting the costumes in one arm tugging his lover with the other to the dressing rooms. " I regret this! " shouted Delirious before disappearing from sight.

" Go on, " insisted Vanoss handing Delirious one of the costumes pushing him on his back into the room. Delirious looked back giving a big sigh before disappearing behind the curtain. " I hate you, " said Delirious as he stripped his clothes. Vanoss hummed sitting in the seat waiting patiently for his lover to come out. The curtains stopped rustling as Delirious's hand appeared. " Ready when you are, " said Vanoss sitting up in his seat. " Do I have to do this? " asked Delirious sliding the curtain slowly. " Don't be a bitch, " teased Vanoss playfully grinning at the flustered face Delirious. Delirious took a deep breath moving the curtain out the way to reveal himself. " Hoo is that beautiful Owl~ " cooed Vanoss standing up from his chair making his way to his blushing boyfriend.

" Hoo is that beautiful Owl~ " cooed Vanoss standing up from his chair making his way to his blushing boyfriend

Delirious fiddled with the fluffy skirt. " Shuch up! " blushed Delirious taking a step forward in the Brown heels. He reached his arms out looking at the Brown gloves with a few White and Brown feathers attached at the end. While Delirious was distracted, Vanoss walked behind his lover with a grin. " If it was mating season, I would find you without the call, " whispered Vanoss wrapping his arms around his lover kissing his exposed neck. Delirious blushed wiggling out of his grip. " We are public! " muttered Delirious breaking out of his lover's hold stumbling a little. " Come on baby, just wanna show you Owl wanna give you the dick," winked Vanoss reaching for his lover. Delirious swatted his hands away muttering under his breath pushing past him to go back into the curtains. " I hope the other one is at least decent, " mumbled Delirious walking back into the changing room. " Can't wait to see you in the other outfit, " said Vanoss taking the second outfit off the table sliding it under the curtain. " Here! " said Delirious shoving the Owl costume above the curtain quickly taking the other costume. Vanoss hummed fixing the costume back into the bag. Delirious cursed loudly as he tries to get into the costume. The curtains were no help they were too busy tussling everywhere movement he did. " Need help Love? " asked Vanoss getting up from his seat. " NO! " shouted Delirious getting into the stocking falling down on the bench with a " ompf ". " Almost done, " said Delirious buckling the last heel standing up slowly with balance. " I wanna see you, " whined Vanoss quieting down when he saw a White gloved hand. " I'm coming don't rush me, " sighed Delirious moving the curtain out the way to reveal himself. Vanoss felt his cheeks get red and his pants tightening. Delirious walked with ease on the heels into the middle of the room.

" Stop staring at me, " scowled Delirious crossing his arms over his chest with a blush

" Stop staring at me, " scowled Delirious crossing his arms over his chest with a blush. Vanoss grinned walking to his lover. " You look Beary cute baby~ " cooed Vanoss walking around Delirious like a predator. " Would you stop with the fucking puns!? " growled Delirious following his boyfriend's eyes. " Why? you seem to like it Beary much when I make the puns, " snickered Vanoss dodging the incoming hit from Delirious. " Asshole, " huffed Delirious turning around with the dress flowing behind him giving Vanoss a glimpse of his Teddy bear panties. Looking at his lover's ass as the panties squeezed that perfect ass of his Vanoss gulped down a groan. " I can't wait till we get home I need him now, " thought Vanoss watching as his lover closed the curtain. Vanoss looked left and right before entering the small room startling his lover. " Vanoss what the fuck!? " shrieked Delirious squeaking as a pair of lips crashed on his. Vanoss wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him closer to his chest as he tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Delirious kissed back feeling his lover's tongue brush against his bottom his lip letting him have entrance in his mouth. Delirious wrapped his arms around his lover's neck lifting one of his legs on his waist. Vanoss held onto that leg as he lifted the other on slamming his lover on the wall shaking the closed area. Delirious moaned from the impact as their two tongues wrestle dominance. Vanoss trailed an hand down his lover's cloth front earning bodily shudders from Delirious. Reaching his destination, Vanoss slipped his hands under the dress palming Delirious through his cloth erections. Delirious groaned pulling back from the kiss but Vanoss captured his lips again. " Teasing bastard, " muttered Delirious between kisses pulling away quickly before Vanoss can slide back in his mouth. Vanoss grinned pecking his lover on the lips slipping his hand into Delirious's panties pumping him slowly while the other pulled down the panties.

" That's what I do, " winked Vanoss attacking his lover's neck. Delirious moaned leaning to give his boyfriend more space. Delirious moved one of his hands in Vanoss's Black hair running his hands through the locks. The Black haired male sucked on a patch of smooth skin grazing his teeth down sucking as hard as he could. " Vanoss~! " moaned Delirious tugging on his hair. Vanoss pulled away from the now forming Purple bruise licking the skin as he claimed his lover. " Have to be quiet baby, don't want anyone coming in here, " whispered Vanoss touching his forehead with Delirious. Delirious whimpered from the thumb caressing his leaking head brushing his lips against Vanoss. Vanoss was caught off guard but kissed his lover on the lips smearing the pre-cum over the hard erection pumping his lover with a fast steady pace. " Ngh~! " moaned Delirious leaning back on the wall with a small arch in his back thrusting himself in his lover's hand. " Someone's impatient, " hummed Vanoss moving his hand away from his lover's pulsing erection earning a whine as Vanoss set him back down on the ground. " Your such a teasing asshole, " pouted Delirious sitting on the bench with his hard on sticking up from the skirt part. Vanoss smiled squatting down getting in between his lover's legs lifting the dress as he sucked on the head of the erection. Delirious bit his lips tugging on the locks. Seeing his lover had enough of teasing, Vanoss swallowed him whole without gagging as he bobbed his head to the head to the base. " Y-Your mouth is m-magic, " stuttered Delirious leaning his head back on the wall. Vanoss hummed around the erection sending vibrations to his lover's spine. " I'm so close! " moaned the Brunette pushing his lovers head down. Vanoss let Delirious take control swirling his tongue around the head as he sucked the base using one of his hands to fondle with his balls. Delirious felt heat pool in the bottom of his stomach pushing his lover down entirely on his pulsing erection.

" VANOSS I'M COMING! " squealed Delirious shooting his cum in the back of his lover's throat panting hard as he slumped slightly with flushed cheeks. Vanoss swallowed the load pulling away with a " pop " sound. " Sweet and tasty, " grinned Vanoss licking his lips looking up at Delirious. " I can't believe you swallowed it, " muttered Delirious looking at his lover. " Nothing you haven't done, " slyly said Vanoss smiling at his red faced lover. As Delirious was struggling to find words to reply Vanoss winked at his boyfriend sticking three digits in his mouth lathering them in saliva. Swirling his tongue around the appendages he pulled away with a string between his fingertips and tongue. " You done rambling? " asked Vanoss gripping his lover's legs lifting them over his shoulders. " Fuck you, " scowled the Brunette covering his whimpering with his hand from the slimy fingers rimming his asshole. " I think it's the other way around babe, " grinned Vanoss entering one hand in his lover kissing his inner thighs as comfort. Delirious hissed from the burn feeling gripping the bench's edge. " I'm sorry baby, " whispered Vanoss kissing his inner thigh again rubbing smoothing circles with his other hand on the opposite inner leg. " D-Don't apologize, " sputtered Delirious taking deep breathes adjusting to the new burn. " Tell me when I can add another, " whispered Vanoss nuzzling his lover. Delirious sighed as the burning feeling replaced with pleasure. " More, " panted Delirious moaning loudly from another finger entering him in a scissoring motion. " Feel better? " asked Vanoss pushing in and out of his lover humming in approval as the other male pushed back on the fingers. " Fuck yes, but I rather have your big juicy cock in me, " panted Delirious pushing back onto the fingers wishing for more then two mere fingers. " Big juicy cock Delly? Tired of my fingers already~ " teased Vanoss rubbing against his prostate sliding his fingers out slowly. " Fuck me now! " hissed Delirious pulling Vanoss closer with his legs. Vanoss smirked pulling down his tighten pants along with his boxers spitting his his hand giving his hard on a few strokes before lining himself. " Ready Delly~? " cooed Vanoss pushing in the tip of the head in Delirious. Delirious growled puffing his cheeks.

" If you don't fucking enter me I swear to- " Delirious got cut off by Vanoss pushing all the way in his lover placing both hands above his head bending down with their foreheads touching. " Swear to what baby? " asked Vanoss thrusting in slowly gaining speed into a fast steady rhythm. " Fuck you! " panted Delirious wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck pulling his face down in his neck. Vanoss growled lowly rolling his hips in the steady thrusts as he bit and sucked on the marked skin. " Please! " pleaded Delirious leaning his head back exposing himself more for his lover with his back arched. " What do you want babe~? " teased Vanoss angling himself perfectly hitting his boyfriend's prostate quickening his thrusts feeling Delirious squeeze around him. Delirious moaned loudly forgetting that he was in a public changing room with other people in the store. Slipping one of his hands down from his lover's neck he bit down on his hand muffling his screams. " YOU! I WANT YOU. " muffled Delirious rolling his eyes to the ceiling. " I can't hear you babe, " mocked Vanoss removing Delirious's hand capturing his lover's lips. Delirious kissed back wrestling his tongue with Vanoss feeling the same heat sensation at the bottom of his stomach again. The two pulled away with a string of saliva on the tip of their tongues. " I'm going to cum! " moaned Delirious spazzing out running his fingers nails down the Black haired male's back. Vanoss hissed in pleasure using the stamina and strengthen he had left to push through his sloppy thrusts. " Cum together, " grunted Vanoss looking down at his lover meeting those Baby Blue eyes he loved. With a few more thrusts the two came in sync yelling the others name. Vanoss growled pushing in more filling his lover with his load with a deep breathe. Delirious's eyes rolled in the back of his head as the hot seed from his lover filled his needy hole. " Hope no one heard us, " chuckled Vanoss kissing his lover as he pulled out to his lover's dismay. " Isn't it too late to be asking that? " groaned Delirious feeling Vanoss's soften member slid out of him. Vanoss shook his head fixing his boxers and pants. " You know we have to buy that right? " grinned Vanoss helping his lover up. " Unfortunately, " sighed Delirious face palming as he adjusted himself making sure no left over cum was no where in sight. " Cheer up Dellybear, at least you look Beary cute, " laughed Vanoss scurrying out of the closed area with Delirious chasing after him. " WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE SHITTY PUNS! " shouted Delirious chasing Vanoss throughout the store with other customers staring in confusion at the two.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some H2oVanoss smut for you guys!
> 
> I hope my Princess liked it, She said either Fluff or Smut
> 
> Words: 2559
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	64. My Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea popped in my head while I was taking a shower.........don't ask but anyways this is an H20Vanoss oneshot!
> 
> Pairing: H20Vanoss
> 
> P.S- In this oneshot they are in Preschool.
> 
> I used their real names in this one because I didn't know Sydney's username -_-
> 
> Vanoss - Evan
> 
> Delirious - Jonathan
> 
> Mini - Craig
> 
> Wildcat - Tyler
> 
> Basically - Marcel
> 
> Cartoonz - Luke
> 
> Nogla - David
> 
> Lui - Lui
> 
> Terroriser - Brian
> 
> Moo - Brock
> 
> Art work is not mine!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Evan hummed a small tune to himself pulling the smaller boy next to him closer. Jonathan mumbled under his breath as he cuddled closer to Evan and snuggles his teddy bear. " Your so adorable, " cooed Evan kissing the smaller boy on his forehead. " Just get married already! " insisted a loud voice in front of him. " How can we get married if we are just kids Tyler? " asked Evan looking at his friend with a blank expression. Beside him was another boy giggling at the funny face Tyler made when Evan give him a reply. He was smaller than Tyler and Evan but taller than Jonathan. " Shut up Craig! " pouted Tyler crossing his arms over his chest looking away from his friends. " No need to get upset Ty, " hummed Craig leaning his head on Tyler's arm looking up at his friend. Tyler glanced down at Craig with a blush on his face. " Yeah yeah whatever, " huffed Tyler uncrossing his arms wrapping one around Craig's shoulder pulling him closer to him. Craig smiled closing his eyes with a happy sigh snuggling closer to Tyler as their blushes cover their cheeks. " Lovers, " faked coughed Evan grinning at the glare Tyler sent him. " Says the guy with his arms around Jonathan's waist, " grumbled Tyler with a smile on his face. " I can't help it that Johnny is adorable~ " cooed Evan looking down at his friend that was supporting a blush on his cheeks. " Not adorable, " said Jonathan moving away from Evan looking the other way while cuddling the teddy bear to his chest. " If that isn't adorable than I don't know what is, " said Evan leaning over placing a kiss on the flushed red cheeks. Jonathan's Baby Blue eyes widen from the sudden kiss on his cheeks looking back at Evan's Chocolate ones. Evan smiled leaning to let their nose touch as they stared into each others eyes not thinking about anymore else in the room but them. " Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! " chanted Craig pumping his fist in the air with hope in his Brown eyes. Jonathan blushed looking away from Evan but was back to looking at the boy when a hand grabbed his chin gently. " Now where do you think your going~? " teased Evan leaning his forehead on Jonathan's leaving a little gape between the two.

" E-Evan, " stuttered Jonathan unknowing he dropped his teddy bear on the floor beside him. " What's the matter Johnny? It's not the first time we haven't kissed, " smirked Evan remembering the day when Jonathan first entered the school with his teddy bear close to this side hiding behind his mother's leg. The teacher couldn't get Jonathan away from his mother so she called her friendliest student, Evan over to help Jonathan get use to the first day feeling. Well things turned out to be something the teacher didn't expect, Evan ran behind the mother's leg pulling Jonathan to his chest and kissed him on the lips. The teacher squawked while Jonathan's mother laugh covering her mouth as her son pulled away first looking up at her. " It's OK Johnny, " hummed the mother bending down kissing her son on the forehead before doing the same to Evan. " Keep him safe? " she asked Evan earning a nod and a smile from the boy. " I-I'm so s-sorry that h-happened! " apologized the teacher looking at the mother. Jonathan's mother waved her off with a smirk on her face. " No need, everyone does it when Jonathan is around, " said the mother saying a quick goodbye to Jonathan leaving the Preschool. Evan hugged Jonathan gently not wanting to squish the teddy bear in the middle of them. " I was so embarrassed that day, " mumbled Jonathan with a cute smile on his face pulling away from Evan to pick his teddy bear back up. " While you were embarrassed I was squealing, " said a happy voice behind Jonathan. " When don't you scream when your two friends are acting like their in love David, " said Tyler nodding his head at the other two boys beside him. A tall colored boy was standing next to a short male between him and David. " Tell me about it, can't even take a nap without him squealing about shipping people, " scowled the boy crossing his arms. The male in the middle of the two tall boys was the shortest out of the group of friends. " Give David a brake Marcel, he did get you to get noticed by Simone, " giggled the boy covering his mouth patting a proud David on the back. " Shut up Lui, " hissed Marcel with a faint blush on his cheeks uncrossing his arms. " Did you make him made again Squeaker? " asked a gentle voice.

" Yes! He told me to shut up Brock, " playfully whined Lui running into Brock's form wrapping his arms around his waist. " Poor thing, " cooed Brock petting the Brunette's head with an gentle smile. " You have Brock wrapped around your tiny finger, " grumbled Marcel shaking his head at the pair. The boy beside Brock and Lui laughed wiping a fake tear from his eyes. " I thought that was my job? " asked the boy jerking forward from a hard pat on the back from the other boy beside him. " You wish Brian, " said the boy sniggering past Brian waving at the guys in a greeting. " Luke! " squealed Jonathan waving rapidly at the boy grabbing the teddy bears arm waving it also. " You too adorable, " said Luke fist pumping Evan sitting beside Jonathan chatting with the others. With everyone here and accounted for the small group of friends sat in a circle. Luke next to Marcel, Marcel next to Lui, Lui next to David, David next to Brock, Brock next to Brain, Brain next to Tyler, Tyler next to Craig, Craig next to Evan, Evan next to Jonathan, and Jonathan next to Luke. Jonathan hugged his bear close to his chest closing his eyes nuzzling the teddy bear as his friends chatter amongst themselves. " Hey Evan, " singed a sweet voice silencing the group of chatter. The boys except Jonathan looked up to see Sydney and her two best friends standing behind them. " What is it? " asked Evan turning his back to her poking Jonathan's cheek with his finger. Jonathan whined scrunching his face cutely opening his eyes. " Wha? " asked Jonathan bring a gently fist to his eyes rubbing them in circles. " Nothing~ " hummed Evan smiling like an dork keeping his eyes on his friend. Jonathan gave Evan a smile back nuzzling his teddy bear with closed eyes. " Umm excuse me? " said Sydney not liking the way Evan was ignoring her. " Yes? " asked Evan not looking her way scooting closer to Jonathan pulling him to his side. " Now that I got your attention, I was wondering if you want to play Pretty Princess with us, " she beamed clasping her hands together with hopeful eyes. " No thanks, but thanks for asking, " said Evan looking back at her then back down to a sleeping Jonathan. " Even if Evan did or we played everyone knows Jonathan would be the princess, " said Tyler jumping into the conversation earning a nod from Evan. " Who said Jonathan was going to play anyways? I'm always the princess plus he wouldn't make a good princess anyways, " smirked Sydney looking at the group.

The air was silenced but broken by Evan laughing pointing at Sydney with tears in his eyes. " Good joke dude but everyone knows Jonathan is the cutes kid here just ask the teacher, " said Evan wiping his tears with the back of his hands. " Now if Jonathan isn't going to play then I'm not either so hand me the dress or go away, " calmly says Evan waking the boy on his shoulders up. Jonathan awaken again batting his eyes looking at Evan with half lidded eyes. " Want to play Pretty Princess? " asked Evan standing up from his spot holding out an hand for Jonathan to take. " I'll pass today, " yawned Jonathan taking the hand nodding a silent thanks to Evan. " Well that settles it! Come on Evan, " excitingly yelled Sydney making a move towards Evan. Evan grabbed Jonathan to his chest walking back. " I told you if he isn't playing then I'm not, " stated Evan looking at Sydney with a blank expression. " Just because he isn't playing doesn't me you don't have too! " reasoned Sydney looking back at her friends for help but they weren't helpful at all. " And I told you that Jonathan is a cuter Princess than you, " said Evan pushing him behind him with the others that are now standing. " Oh yeah? prove it, " said Sydney challenging Evan with a cocked hip and a straight line on her lips. " Gladly, " smiled Evan turning his head to the group. " Brock and Brian go get the sparkly dress from the chest and Luke dress Jonathan please, " said Evan hearing the boys following the order running to their designated places to get what they need. " Luke what are you doing?! " asked Jonathan blushing when the boy unzipped his jacket letting it fall on the floor. " Can the rest of you form a semi circle please? " asked Luke taking the dress from Brian's hand letting Brock get in the middle with him to undress Jonathan. A few minutes passed with Jonathan blushing as he was stripped only in his underwear letting the two boys finish whatever they were doing. " Ta-da~ " singed Brock patting Evan's back to signal him to move out the way. Evan grinned as Jonathan was in view with the sparkly Blue dress contrasting with his eyes. " Not so bad, " commented one of the girls looking the other way when Sydney sent a glare her way. " He needs heels unless he can't walk in them, " smirked Sydney with her hands on her hips. Vanoss matched her smirk snapping his fingers. Nogla pulled a chair behind Jonathan while Lui ran to get a pair of heels for Jonathan.

" Guys!? " shrieked Jonathan holding tight to Tyler as he swept him off his feet setting him down on the chair. Lui came back with a pair of glass transparent shoes bending on one leg to raise Jonathan's legs on his knee. David yanked his tennis shoes off tossing them to the side helping Lui put on the shoes. " What the heck!? " squealed Jonathan getting helped by Tyler wobbling on his feet to get adjusted to his heels. Evan looked back at his adorable friend turning back to Sydney. " Done, " said Evan with a triumph grin on his face hearing hands clasp together with cheers. Sydney glared at Evan's face taking her hands off her hips. " Where is his crown then? " asked Sydney crossing her arms over her chest with one eyebrow lifted. " Here! " squeaked Craig running to Jonathan's side putting the crown onto of Jonathan's head adjusting it to the perfect spot. " There you are! My cute princess, " grinned Evan turning his back to Sydney and her friends walking to Jonathan taking his hand to his lips and kissed it. The other boys bowed down with their heads looking down at the floor. " Guys? " asked Jonathan looking at his friends with a blush on his face. He was dressed from head to toe in the whole attire of a princess: Dress, Crown, and heels. " You have to admit, he is pretty cute with that sparkly dress fitting the color of his eyes. " said the girl on the right of Sydney getting a nod from the girl on her other side. " I guess your right, I now can see why Evan loves him so much. " Sydney sighed smiling at the scene in front of her. Jonathan was blushing hard in Evan's chest looking at from the said boy, Evan was cooing at Jonathan trying to get his attention, and the others cheered and awed at the couple.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this idea when I was writing this. I couldn't stop squealing at the cuteness
> 
> Thank you brain for thinking of this while I was in the shower :D
> 
> Everyone knows they want little Johnny dressed as a princess being all cute and pretty
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did
> 
> Words: 2246
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> ALSO ONE LAST THING


	65. Smut #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Mini x Moo x Terroriser x Cartoonz x Basically x Lui x Nogla
> 
> Pairing: I have a request... For the poly!bbs-
> 
> Prompt: All dominates are hybrids and The submissives are still human..One day, Brock finds a small serum and decides to give it to Delirious, who accidentally adds it to the food. Only the hybrids are effected and now they're trying to mate with the submissives-
> 
> More info because I'm slow xD:
> 
> So you could make the dominants mate all of them-Not really any specific people.
> 
> Alright! Any specifics people you mate or do you want all the dominates to mate all of them
> 
> So, they try to and successfully mate with the submissives, or the other dominants.So basically, it makes their animal sides stronger. And it's mating season for animals too.After that, the dominants/hybrids are getting woozy so the submissives set them to bed. When they wake up, the feel the urge to mate, like its mating season. It never actually happened to them since their human side was a bit more dominant than their animal side.
> 
> Ok so it affects the hybrids. What does it do to them?
> 
> Make them sick or change back into humans Well, kinda, but it doesn't affect them. Delirious accidentally puts it in the food without knowing until he finds the bottle empty. It affects the hybrids.
> 
> So does the submissive drink it or nah?
> 
> He picks it up and examines it before showing Lui, Mini, and Delirious.One day, Moo finds a strange small bottle with pink Liquid inside.
> 
> Tyler's a pig, Evan's an owl, Luke's a wolf, Brian's a ferret, Marcel's a monkey, and David's a Lynx
> 
> Just gonna put the pictures of the dominates because I know someone is going to ask me what a Lynx is COUGH COUGH Jaikeru980 COUGH COUGH
> 
> P.s Sorry if I forget someone, I can't keep up with all these cuties

~~~~~~

The house was filled with purrs, hoots, chitters, and eeks as four boys cooed and pampered their hybrid lovers. Wildcat was a Pink pig with a dark Pink circle on his back with Brown hoofs. " I wonder if you still taste like bacon without being cooked? " wondered Moo scratching behind the Pig's ear. The Curly tail of the pig wiggled as Mini scratched at a good spot on his body. With a glow, the pig evolved into a human with Pig ears and the Curly tail. " I would taste disgusting if you ate me raw, " commented Wildcat as he squirmed between Mini's legs laying his head on his chest with crossed arms. Mini giggled as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist nibbling on the sensitive Light Pink ears. Wildcat whined swatting his boyfriend away repeatedly as the latter attacked his ears repeatedly. A squeak was heard from Mini's neck as a Ferret squirmed itself onto Mini's shoulders. " You want attention too huh? " asked Mini unwrapping his arms from around the comfortable pig picking up the Ferret in his hands nuzzling his nose into the animal's face. The Dark Brown and White Mesh Ferret nuzzled back squeaking as he nuzzles his boy. Mini set the Ferret beside him as he glowed giggling again as he felt a rough tongue swipe licks on his cheeks. " Terroriser! " giggled Mini pushing away his lover wrapping his arms back around Wildcat. Terroriser's Brown ears twitched as his Dark Brown and White Mesh tail curled into his lap. " Come on baby, " purred Terroriser nudging his neck into Mini's neck nibbling on it. Mini sighed tilting his head to the side letting Terroriser have his way. " No fair! " whined Wildcat moving from between Mini's legs grabbing a hold on his vacant arm nuzzling his head into Mini's neck. " No need to fight, " hummed Mini tilting his head when they would nudge his head a little. " Terroriser has more space, " whined Wildcat pulling away from Mini's neck with a pout. Terroriser flipped his lover off as he continued sucking on the bruised neck. Mini placed his hands on both sides of Wildcat's face as he pulled him in a passionate kiss.

Beside them Delirious was giggling as an Brown Owl with Yellow eyes and a Black beak and a Brown furred Lynx with Black dots and White stripes running down his body battle to be in his lap. " You guys don't have to fight to be in my lap you know, " teased Delirious patting his legs for each animal to place themselves. The Owl hooed as he got off his lover flapping his wings as he got comfortable on Delirious's left leg while the Lynx got comfortable with the other. " There! Isn't this better? " asked Delirious shielding his eyes as the animals glowed a bright Yellow. " You can uncover your eyes now babe, " said a deep monotone voice. Delirious uncovered his eyes smiling as his lover's looked down at him. Delirious giggled as a Brown feathered wing caress his face. " So soft, " muttered the smallest of the trio nuzzling into the wing. Vanoss looked at his seething lover with a triumph smile as he moved behind Delirious wrapping his arms around his waist. Nogla huffed as his Black and White tipped ears twitch. " I haven't forgot about you either Nogla, " said Delirious reaching his arms out to scratch behind his ears. Nogla melted from the magic hands getting in between his lover's legs nuzzling his head into his neck as he scratched his good spot. Delirious hummed as his lover's finally settled down instead of arguing over something stupid such as getting his attention. " Now that everyone is settled I think you owe each other a apology, " said Delirious shaking away the wing and pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's ear. The two hybrids whined as they looked at their lover with a pout expression. " Not falling for it, " said Delirious looking the other way with his arms crossed. The two hybrids groaned looking at the other. " I'm sorry, " mumbled Nogla loud enough for his two lovers to hear. " I'm sorry too, " said Vanoss leaning over Delirious's shoulders kissing Nogla on the lips. Delirious looked back at his lover's with a smile putting his hand back behind Nogla's ear scratching the same spot. Nogla purred int he kiss as they pulled away cuddling back into Delirious.

Moo laughed as a Black Wolf and Brown Monkey went through his legs as he walked into the house holding a Brown bag filled with groceries. " Just let me set the bag down and I'll give you a treat, " giggled Moo walking into the kitchen setting down the bag pulling the items he bought out the bag. " There was no use of this bag if I only had 3 things, " shrugged Moo carrying the bag to the bottom cabinet were they put the spare bags at. A howl was heard throughout the house signalling Moo to hurry. " I'M COMING! " shouted Moo shaking his head with a smile walking back to the items picking up a chew toy and a banana. " Who's been good boys when we went to the store~ " cooed Moo walking into the living room with the Banana in one hand the other with a Chew Toy. The two animals stood on their hind legs with their paws curled to their chest. " You guys can change now, then you can get your reward, " said Moo shielding his eyes from the bright Yellow glow. " BANANA! " shouted a Dark male with a Brown tail running to Moo wrapping his arms around his waist. Moo giggled handing the Banana to the Monkey hybrid. " Thank you Moo~! " cooed the male kissing him on the cheek. " No problem Basically, " squeaked Moo feeling a strong hard chest behind him. " Chew Toy? " asked a husky deep voice. Moo turned around facing the Black wolf hybrid. He had Black ears with a fluffy tail swaying side to side looking at the toy in his hand. " For you, " said Moo throwing the toy in the air highly amused when the hybrid jumped in the air for the toy. " Thank you Darling~ " purred the wolf looking into Moo's eyes with a twinkle in his eye. " N-No problem Cartoonz, " stuttered Moo heading back into the kitchen picking up the last item he got from the store. " Delirious? " yelled Moo holding up the item speculating it waiting for his lover. The Blue wearing male came into the kitchen looking at the bottle his boyfriend was hold up. " What's that? " asked the curious male taking the bottle from Moo's hands turning it around in his own.

" It was a new spice and I thought you would want to try it, " said Moo rubbing the back of his neck looking nervously at Delirious. Delirious continued to look at the bottle looking at the labels and tags. " Thank you babe, " hummed Delirious pushing his chest to Moo's chest kissing his lips. Moo moaned in the kiss wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist as the latter wrapped his arms around Moo's neck. " I'm hungry! " whined a familiar voice breaking away the kiss to see Wildcat leaning on the side. " What do you want to eat? " asked Delirious readjusting his clothes looking at his Pig hybrid. Wildcat thought about it with thought coming up with a thought. " SANDWICH! " yelled the Pig moving out the way when the others barged in without any warning. " I heard sandwiches, " said Nogla sniffing the air. " I have to make them first, " giggled Delirious pulling up his sleeves walking to the sink turning on the water. " Moo want to help me? " asked Delirious looking at the flustered man. Moo nodded walking to the sink waiting for Delirious to finish washing his hands. The others went to go sit around the table and gossip till their lover's were done with the sandwiches they where having for dinner. As their lover's fixed the sandwiches, the others played games until Moo shouted that dinner was ready. " Wait! " said Delirious grabbing Moo by the arm holding him in place. " Yes? " asked Moo confused why his lover stopped him. " Forgot the special spice, " giggled Delirious with Moo joining in as he sets the plate back done lifting the bread on each sandwich as Delirious sprinkled the same amount on each sandwich. " There! now dinner is serve~! " cooed Delirious closing the top of the spice setting it in the cabinet with the others. Moo and Delirious walked to their excited lover's as they set the plates in the middle. The males rushed to get the sandwiches calling out which ones they had. " It's enough for everyone to get 2, " said Moo shaking his head as Nogla and Terroriser fought over a sandwich.

Delirious had to cut Wildcat's sandwich in half because a Pig will always be a Pig even if he was in hybrid form. " There! " said Delirious quickly moving out the way as Wildcat slammed his face into his sandwich gripping each side of the plate as he devoured the sandwich. " Another one? " asked Wildcat looking at Delirious and Vanoss who was seating next to Delirious's other side moving his sandwich out of Wildcat's view. Delirious slid another sandwich his away moving away quickly as Wildcat did the same thing as before. " This is delicious, did you use a new spice? " asked Mini wiping his mouth with a napkin doing the same to Lui who whined as the messiness was wiped off their face. " I bought it too see if you guys would try it out, " hummed Moo setting his napkin on his plate looking around at his lover's. " We need more of it, " said Delirious with a mouthful covering his mouth with his hand. The non hybrids agreed as they were talking to themselves not noticing their hybrids were holding their stomachs giving it other looks of dominance in their eyes. A deep growl was heard throughout the table in someone's chest. " Cartoonz are you OK? " asked Moo looking to his right to see the said male looking down as his ears twitched. " I'm fine, " said Cartoonz in a deep monotone voice sending shivers down Moo's frame. The other hybrids caught on to the shiver as they growled also. " What is going on? " asked Lui looking between Nogla and Vanoss with worry. " Sleepy, " said Terroriser with a deep husky voice getting up from his seat grabbing Delirious by the hand leaving the plates unattended. Growls were heard throughout the house again. Vanoss grabbed Mini by the hand leading them behind Terroriser, Nogla grabbed Moo by the hand following after, and Basically grabbed Moo by the hand trailing after them with the other hybrids on their feet running after them. As they made it upstairs, the hybrids that had their lover's by the hand directed them to a room at the end. As they gently pushed their lover's in the room closing the door.

As the confused four looked at each other they shrugged it off walking to the closet beside the door picking out something to wear for the night. Locking the door behind them, Vanoss threw the key behind his shoulder pushing past his other lover's with a growl walking into the room next to his non hybrid lover's. Silence was heard throughout the hallway as the others followed growling when someone would bump into them or glare at the other. As they followed the Owl hybrid inside the room they separated growling at anyone passing their territory. Getting clothes for the night was the hardest for the hybrid because everyone wanted to fight you or either join in but in the end it was rough here and there but they managed without anyone getting blood on the carpet. As they fell asleep growls and groans were heard in the room as they tossed and turned from the pain. Nogla was the first to rise from his makeshift bed looking around the room with dilated eyes. Grunting to himself he crawled towards the door carefully opening the door not wanting to wake the other hybrids. As he got into the hallway he changed back into his original form, a Lynx.

Walking silently to the room he nosed the knob managing to open the door slipping through the slit pushing back into the door closing it. As Nogla walked on all fours watching his lover's breath slowly as the tossed to the side to get back comfortable, he walked in the middle sitting on his hand legs with his front paws in front. Nogla glowed in the night only in his boxers showing his ears and a 6 pack. " Wake up my dears, " purred the Lynx hybrid crawling into bed to the nearest person, Moo. Moo groaned squirming as he felt something hard pushed against his ass. " S-Stop it! " squeaked the male with a faint blush pulling the covers close to his body scooting up. Nogla had a smirk on his face as he pushed against his back again wrapping his arms around his waist letting him not move anymore else. " Where do you think your going~? " asked a teasing voice in Moo's ear.

Moo shivered from the hot breathe tickling his ear groaning as he felt a hand move up his thighs. " N-Nogla?! " stuttered Moo turning his head to see his Lynx hybrid lover with dilated eyes looking at him with lust. " Yes babe~? " asked Nogla licking on Moo's chest setting his hands to work. Moo panted as a hand squeezed his hard Pink buds and the other slipping into his pajama pants. " Shh you have to be quiet or the others will wake, " teased Nogla biting down on the wet patch he licked. Moo squealed alarming the other 3 in the room with them. " What's wrong!? " asked Mini sitting up fast looking around the room. Lui groaned rubbing his eyes as he was woke out of his peaceful sleep. Delirious was two steps ahead of them walking to Moo's trembling form as another figure was spooned against him. " Who is that Moo? " asked Delirious cautiously poking the limp form. Nogla grinned grabbing Delirious by the arm pulling him down on top of him. " Delirious?! " screamed Mini and Lui in sync as they rushed to the bed. As the two came rushing towards the bed they were also pulled onto the sheets underneath their horny Lynx hybrid lover with dilated eyes and a flustered Moo in the middle. " Look how cute you four look underneath me, " purred Nogla tossing the sheet back to the end of the bed. " Nogla? I thought you were some intruder, " said Delirious looking over his lover's form. Nogla chuckled darkly with a deep rumble in his chest. " No one would risk taking you unless it's me! " said the male crawling back to his lover's. Mini looked over Nogla scrunching his face as he thought of the events earlier. " Nogla? " asked Mini shivering from the lust filled eyes his lover gave him. " Yes Mini~? " cooed the Lynx straddling his waist. " A-Are you in heat? " asked Mini with a stutter on his first words. Nogla clapped his hands with a grin on his face. " This is why you are the smart one of the group, " praised Nogla kissing his lips. " Heat? Already!? " exclaimed Lui raising up from the bed with his elbows slowly sliding off the edge of the bed.

Nogla caught the movement crawling fast, surprising his other lover's from the speed, pinning Lui back on the bed. " Don't worry Lui, You want be going first, " cooed the Lynx hybrid kissing his forehead. Lui sighed in relief but squeaked from the unexpected hand in his pants. " But that doesn't mean you aren't after Moo, " said the Lynx slyly pulling his pajama pants down to his ankles yanking the article off. " Moo be a good boy and jerk off Mini for me please, " asked the Lynx grabbing an unexpected Delirious. " What? " asked Mini confused but squealed from a warm hand in his pants pumping his warm length. " Moo! " shrieked Mini looking at his lover with a blush on his cheeks. " Yes Mini? " asked Moo in a whisper leaning down leaning a small gap between them. Mini stared into his lover's eyes slithering a hand down Moo's front slipping his hand in his pants pulling the article with his feet to his ankles. " Let me lend you a hand, " smirked Mini pumping his lover with the same rhythm. " N-Nice o-one, " stuttered Moo closing the gap between the two tilting his head to the side for a deeper kiss. The two moaned as the pumped the other faster but no so fast to cum. Moo licked Mini's bottom lip asking for entrance which Mini obliged too. As there tongues battled for dominance Mini cheated by swiping his thumb over the pre-cum leaking from Moo's tip gladly humming in triumph from Moo breaking away from the kiss. " Cheater, " smiled Moo rubbing their erections together as they moaned the other name. " I'm going to cum! " stated Mini grabbing a hold of Moo's erection in his hand as he jerked them off with his slick hand. Moo continued to rub against them as Mini cried out from the sudden orgasm. Cum squirted on their stomachs as Mini pumped them until their erections were soft again. " We have to wait for the others since we have a Alpha, " hummed Moo leaning on Mini's chest pecking his lips. Mini wrapped an arm around Moo's neck capturing his lips getting enough of teasing kisses from the male on top.

Delirious groaned as he was laid back beside Lui panting from the other hand Nogla used to pump him. " You both produce lovely moans~ " cooed Nogla giving each a peck on the lips humming from the moans he got in return. " If your in heat then aren't you suppose to be closed in with the others? " asked Lui shakily arching his back slightly from the wetness of Nogla's mouth. With a wet plop from his mouth from the length sliding out of his mouth, Nogla nodded his head. " Suppose too but the heat was too much so I decide to have first servings~ " purred the Lynx swallowing Delirious whole pumping Lui with a faster rhythm. " N-Nogla! " moaned Delirious biting his lips with closed eyes looking to the side. Sending vibrations from his throat as he bobbed his head Nogla got harder as they both shiver from the deep rumbles. Sliding the erection out of his mouth he pumped Delirious with the same rhythm as Lui looking over his other two lover's. Moo and Mini were lip locked grinding against each other as they pumped the other off. Licking his lips from the scene only got the Lynx hybrid harder and wanting his lover's now. With final pumps as they two males underneath screamed about cumming, he moved away as soon as they arched off their backs. " No! " whined Lui frowning looking up at Nogla with glossy eyes. " Bastard, " sighed Delirious laying back on the bed breathing deeply as he didn't have the climax he wanted. " Would have let you cum but they teasing from them were to hard to resist, " said Nogla pointing to Mini and Moo who were looking back at them with confusion. " What's going on? " asked Mini wiggling from under Moo crawling to the trio with Moo behind. " Get on you backs with your legs up, " commanded Nogla getting off the bed striping his boxers off as he went to a little chest beside the bookshelf. The four submissives did what they were told too making room for the others lining up in a row.

" Your going to be in this position for a while so since this will take a minute, I bought some toys for you too play with~ " cooed Nogla crawling back on the bed settling the toys down beside him. Getting the four White blindfolds in his hand he hovered over his mate's grinding against them to tease them. " Don't tease! " squealed Mini pushing back earning a deep rumble in Nogla's chest. Finishing his last tie with Moo he slapped Moo on the ass was punishment from the tease he got from Mini. " Ouch! " groaned Moo holding his ass covering the visible red mark. " Thank Mini, " said Nogla crawling back to the pile of toys getting different ones. Lubing the toys with the lube he got from the drawer beside the drawer. " Let's see..Who shall I fuck first? " asked Nogla seeing the goosebumps shiver down his lover's back from his deep voice holding his first toy in his hand. Picking up one out the three gags from the pile he put the ball in his Moo's mouth and tied the strap at the back. Moo squeaked as he felt something big but slippery enter him. " Ngh~! " moaned the male arching his back as the toy was automatically controlled. " How does it feel? " asked Nogla running his index finger down the middle of Moo's back. " P-Perfect, " stuttered Moo groaning. " It's a plug toy, " smiled Nogla picking out another toy for his lovers. " Who shall I pick next? " asked Nogla smacking Delirious on the ass as he got a high pitched moan from his lover. " Bad Delirious, " tsked Nogla looking between Lui and Mini. Teasing his masked lover's Nogla rubbed the tip of a Light Green Dildo against Lui's gaping hole. " Please put it in me! " pleaded the Brunette pushing back against the toy arching his back as the toy was inserted in him. " You wanted it, you can have it, " cooed Nogla pushing a Red tiny button at the bottom letting the toy do It's thing automatically. Lui clenched the sheets as the dildo pushed in and out pushing deep with the slow penetration.

" More! Please more! " panted Lui looking over his shoulders with his tongue hanging out. Grabbing another gag from the pile he did the same thing he did with Moo. Nogla smiled at he pushed the button again quickening its teasing pace. Lui squealed laying on the side of his head spreading his legs wider. Seeing the satisfaction in his small lover he picked up his last toy. " I wonder who's going to have the Vibrator~ " teased Nogla looking between Mini and Delirious. Delirious wiggled in his bonds as he was closer than usual to the side of the bed. " Little sneak trying to get away. " thought Nogla quietly looking at Mini rocked his hips from the friction with the sheets and the pre-cum puddle. " He's being a tease, " thought Nogla smiling with dilated eyes who's going to mate with first. Spreading Mini's ass cheeks apart more he inserted the wet vibrator guiding it until he pressed the button at the end to automatically do his job. " Now where do your going Delly~! " cooed Nogla hovering over Delirious's form putting both hands on each side of his head. Delirious groaned from the rough grind against his ass. " N-Nogla! " panted Delirious laying his head to the side. " What is it babe? " asked Nogla getting into position pumping himself before pushing the tip in his lover's ass. " Please! " moaned the male underneath him pushing back on the erection. Nogla grunted pushing himself fully in. Gripping the sheets as he adjusted on the member, Delirious looked back with glossy Baby Blue eyes. " Mate me, " whispered the male seductively rocking his hips. Nogla growled grabbing a hold on his boyfriend's hips. " You got it baby! " winked Nogla grinning as he pulled out to push back in starting a steady but rough speed. Delirious arched his back as he was laid flat with his ass up. " More Nogla More! " begged the small male with his tongue hanging out on the side. " Fuck Delly your tight! " groaned the Lynx bending down biting his neck changing the rhythm.

Delirious moaned tilting his head to the side exposing so more space for his lover. Taking the offer greedily he kissed until he got into his neck sucking on a patch of skin pulling out to slam back in. " Nogla please! " pleaded the male clenching his eyes. The bed move with the others moaning as the toys did their job. " What do you want? " grunted Nogla kissing the hickey he created as a marking. " To cum! Make me cum! " babbled Delirious pushing back into the thrusts. Nogla groaned from the deepness of Delirious's ass as he pounded into that special stop that sent the male overboard. " HIT THERE AGAIN! " screamed Delirious spreading his legs apart more as he came undone. Nogla grinned madly as he continued his thrusts angling himself perfect. " I'm going to cum, " rumbled Nogla pulling Delirious in a sit up position grabbing his hips pushing him down on his cock. " Cum in me! Let me feel your juices, " moaned Delirious leaning his head back on Nogla's shoulder pumping his hard on. Nogla sucked on his neck as he let Delirious take over the rhythm as he replaced his hand with his own jerking his lover off with the same rhythm as the thrusts. " I-I'M GONNA CUM! " panted Delirious getting sloppy with his bounces. " Then make me cum in you, " purred Nogla squeezing Delirious's nipple in his hand sending the male into his climax. " NOGLA!!! " screamed Delirious as his cum squirted in his hybrid's hand while the Lynx came into his ass filling it with his hot seed. " Good boy, "praised Nogla kissing his dazed lover on the cheek pulling out of him. Delirious whined from the emptiness snuggling into Nogla's chest as he carried him back to his bed. " Good night my little mate, " cooed Nogla nuzzling Delirious. The small male giggled turning to his side falling asleep instantly. " One down, Three to go. Surprised that the others haven't heard us. " thought Nogla walking back to his bonded lover's.

" Who shall be next I wonder, " teased Nogla crawling back onto the bed. He looked between his lover's as they were getting teased by the toys. Lui looks he is having the most fun with his toy. " Maybe after the one I want to ravish now, " thought Nogla looking between Moo and Mini. Mini clenched his teeth around the gag as he had drool seep out the side of his mouth moaning as he rocked his hips to the rhythm of the toy. " Moo Moo's turn, " thought Nogla excitedly with his ears twitch. As Moo was pumping himself close to cumming, he whined as his ass was empty replacing the toy with a thick member instead. " B-Big! " muffled Moo around the gag stretching his jaw as the Lynx hybrid unbuckled the back. " Nothing that hasn't already fitted in you, " cooed the Lynx getting in position smacking away Moo's hand to replace it with his own. " Be a good little mate and hold on, " purred Nogla pushing in all the way into his lover's smiling wickedly as he angled perfectly. " NOGLA! " cried Moo gripping the sheets barring his teeth with closed eyes. " Glad that toy stretched you because you are tight baby, " groaned Nogla gripping onto Moo's hips as he reduced his thrusts. Moo arched his back as the hand pumping him swiped his thumb on his slit using the pre-cum for extra lube. " F-Fuck me! " begged Moo pushing back on his lover creating his own steady rhythm. Nogla groaned holding Moo tight rolling his hips as he grinded on his ass. " Nogla please! " pleaded Moo looking at his lover with glossy eyes. Nogla smirked pulling out to slam back in Moo rocking them forward. " YES! FUCK ME IN THESE SHEETS! " screamed Moo with his tongue hanging to the side arching more as the hand pumping him jerked faster than the rhythm. " You like that Moo? " grunted Nogla leaning his head back as he feel himself about to climax. " YES! GIVE ME MORE! " screeched the male underneath him moaning his lover's name.

" Then I shall give you more, " purred Nogla quickening his thrusts as he slammed in deep each time he thrust. Moo scream as he came into the sheets squirting his cum in Nogla's hand and Nogla filling his ass with his hot seed. Nogla held onto Moo's hips with his head leaning back as he came in his lover. " Satisfied? " asked Nogla bending down to his mate's ear nibbling on the skin. Moo groaned weakly swatting Nogla. " I'm too tired to move, " commented Moo pushing Nogla's soften member out of his ass. The two groaned as they felt emptiness from their departure. " Come on Lazybones, " sighed Nogla picking Moo up bridal style to Delirious's bed setting him under the covers. Moo wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy cuddling into his pillow. " Have fun, " whispered Moo falling asleep like a light bulb. Nogla smiled kissing Moo on the forehead walking back to his last two bonded lover's. " I'm hard again just from the site of my last two, " thought Nogla with a smile twitching his ears as he crawled onto the bed going to Lui as the latter was a moaning mess. Lui fluttered his eyes open as he felt a presence hovering over him. " N-Nogla? " muffled the drooling boy moaning as Nogla pulled the toy out of his ass. " You look so tasty right now that I can just take you, " purred Nogla kissing the middle of Lui's back. Lui barred his teeth on the gag arching his back slightly. " Someone is needy~ " teased the Lynx unbuckling the gag throwing it off to the side. " Fuck me! Make me yours, " groaned Lui spreading his ass apart with lust filled eyes. Nogla didn't hesitate to take on the offer pumping himself before pushing in his small lover. " Yess~! " moaned Lui slithering one hand down to pump his hard aching member and the other to tease his Pink hard buds. " Such a greedy boy, " purred Nogla pushing in his lover deep bending down slightly to kiss on Lui's neck. Lui groaned from the thickness of his lover moving around to adjust on his erection. " Don't tease me, fuck me. " panted Lui grinding his hips as he got adjust around the member.

Nogla hummed on Lui's neck thrusting his hips finding a steady fast rhythm. " JUST LIKE THAT! KEEP GOING! " commanded Lui arching his back into his hybrid's chest clenching the sheets. Nogla grunted as pulled out slamming back in earning a yell from the male underneath him. " FUCK NOGLA THERE! " screamed Lui rolling his eyes in the back of his head with drool starting to seep on the side of his mouth. Nogla pumped his lover to the same rhythm as the thrusts occasionally squeezing the head. " I'm going to cum! " moaned Lui pushing back into the thrusts. Nogla growled taking Lui's hips in his hand in a tight grip keeping the same rhythm. " Bad mate, " purred Nogla quickening his thrusts and jerks biting down on Lui's shoulders. " NOGLA! " screeched Lui with barred teeth clenching the sheets tighter as he squirted his cum on the bed sheets. Nogla groaned lowly in his throat as he came in his lover filling his tight ass with his hot seed. " N-Nogla, " sputtered Lui groaning as his mate pulled out. " How was that? " asked Nogla picking his mate up bridal style caring him to the empty bed next to Moo and Delirious pulling the sheets back with one hand. " Perfect, " whispered Lui closing his eyes instantly when he hit the sheets. Nogla smiled tucking the male in bed kissing his forehead. " Only one left but I'm sure the others know I'm gone, " thought Nogla with a smug smile walking back to the bed to mate his last lovely submissive. Nogla crawled on the bed licking his lips looking at Mini. With his eyes blinded and a gag in his mouth, Mini started a drool puddle on the bed with the toy deep in his ass. " Such a lewd site, " cooed Nogla kissing down Mini's back earning a shudder from the male. Mini muffled a moan as he turned to look at Nogla with the blindfold on his eyes. " Let me help you out here, " whispered Nogla taking the blindfold off and unbuckling the gag from behind. Mini stretched his numb jaw turning on his back with his legs far apart.

" I'm ready for you, " whispered Mini seductively tracing an hand down his body swiping pre-cum from his slut using it as lube to pump himself. Nogla groaned in his chest as he swatted Mini's hand away grabbing his ankles as he positioned himself at Mini's gaping hole. " Always the one to be prepped, " chuckled Nogla pushing in his lover bending down to capture his lips. Mini moaned tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Nogla pushed in his lover. Moaning from the thickness of the member Moo squirmed underneath the Lynx wrapping his legs around his waist. " Please Nogla, " whimpered Moo breaking away from the kiss as he closed his eyes moaning silently as Nogla kissed and sucked on his neck. " Patience Mini, " muttered Nogla thrusting his hips slowly getting into a steady fast rhythm. " Need you now! " begged Mini wrapping his arms around his hybrid's neck pulling him closer. Nogla pecked Mini on the lips setting his hands on each side of Mini's head pulling out to slam back in against his prostate. " YES! NOGLA YES! " panted Mini tightening his legs around his waist. Nogla moved Mini's had replacing it with his own as he pumped his lover to the rhythm of the speed of thrusts. " I'm gonna cum! " moaned Mini leaning his head back into the pillow exposing his smooth milky skin. Nogla grunted as he fucked his lover with gusto jerking him off with his sweaty hand. " Nogla please! " pleaded Mini scratching down his lover's neck as he feels his climax close. " Almost there baby, hold for me and we can cum together, " panted Nogla getting sloppy with his thrusts as he feels a rush of heat spill from his erection. Mini came a second after his mate spilling his cum on their stomachs. " Sorry, " apologized Nogla smiling in the kiss from Mini. " No need to apologize, " said Mini sleepily groaning as Nogla slid out of him. Climbing off the bed tucking his mate in the sheets he kissed the male on the forehead. Nogla smiled as he back in the middle of the room watching the moonlight shine down on all four of his lover's.

" Glad I was the first to mate you four before the others because god knows I wouldn't be able too, " chuckled Nogla softly transforming back into his full Lynx form opening the door with his paw. Closing the door with his nose, Nogla set back into the room fully aware of what's about to happen next. As he walked back into the room next to theirs he transformed into his hybrid form. Opening the door he held his head high with a smug grin walking back to his corner of the room changing back into his Lynx form. Walking around in a circle to find that comfortable spot, he laid down with his head in his paws with a smile. The others growled as he smelled of the submissives. " I knew I should have stayed up, " grunted Basically glaring at Nogla. Nogla simply flipped his other lover's off with his middle paw falling asleep peacefully. " This is first come, first serve so you can't blame anyone but yourself, " said Wildcat in a monotone voice. Without any further words they fell back to sleep watching each other seeing who would go before them.

As the night progressed everyone was sleeping soundly except of one person. This person had his eyes open as he looked around the room with risking eyes. Ears laid back against his head he silently walked to the door opening it with his paws and closing the door with his tail. As he walked he transformed in the glowing Yellow light showing off his ears and tail. Taking a deep breathe he opened the door. Stepping into the room he closed it with his heel as silently as he can not wanting to wake anyone especially the other hybrids. Making his way into the middle of the room his Brown tail swayed from side to side looking with hungry eyes to mate first. " Who should I mate first? " thought the hybrid walking slowly between the twin beds to gaze at his lover's. He scampered back as Delirious raised from the bed rubbing his drowsy eye. " I forgot he wakes up in the middle of the night, " thought the hybrid walking to the edge of the bed. " MarMar? " asked Delirious as he pulled the covers away from his legs stretching as he got up. " Delly, " cooed the Monkey hybrid moving away from the bed with Delirious walking to him slowly as he rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. " Mating isn't? " asked Delirious wrapping his arms around his neck. Basically growled as he smelt the scent of the Lynx on his skin. " Like Vanoss always say, " First come, First serve". " quoted Delirious squeaking as he was picked up underneath his legs. " Maybe but he probably can't fuck you like I can, " rumbled the Monkey hybrid. Delirious smirked bending his head to his lover's ear. " I guess we will have too see, " whispered Delirious sucking on his ear. Basically groaned as he walked to the other vacant bed throwing Delirious in the middle with a soft thud. Crawling on the bed hovering over his small lover, the dark male spread his legs getting between them as he bent down capturing his lips. Delirious wrapped his arms around his hybrid's neck pulling him close grinding on his cloth erection.

" No foreplay huh? " grinned Basically sitting up pushing the hem of his boxers with his thumbs slowly as Delirious licked his lips from the teasing show. " Nope! Just fuck me, " groaned Delirious pumping himself as Basically got the lube from the desk. Squeezing a good amount in his hand, Basically pumped himself as he crawled back to his moaning lover moving his hand taking both of their erections in his hand as he lathered them. " Ngh~! " moaned Delirious as his lover swiped his slit using the leaking pre-cum as extra lube. " Like that baby~ " teased the Monkey bending down kissing his chest taking on of the hard Pink buds in his mouth. " Don't tease! " whined the Baby Blue eyed male clenching the sheets as he grazed his teeth on the bed. Basically pulled away taking the other bud in his mouth sucking on the nipple. " Please! " pleaded the male underneath him wrapping his legs around his lover's waist creating friction from their members rubbing against each other. Humming around the bud as he sucked, he used the unoccupied hand scooping some of the lube that fell on the bed in a puddle rubbing at his lover's asshole. " Fuck me Please! " cried out Delirious hitching his breath as a finger penetrated in his ass turning and twisting. " I have to prep you first baby, " cooed Basically pulling away from the nipple kissing up his chest to his jawline. " Fuck me dry! " babbled Delirious tilting his head to the side exposing his neck to his lover. " So needy for me~ " teased the Monkey biting down on his lover's neck while pushing another finger in his ass. " More! Give me more! " moaned the desperate male wanting to be now not later. Basically slipped the two members from his hand wrapping the hand back around his lover's member. " Don't say I didn't prep you, " stated Basically positioning himself pushing the tip of his erection in his lover. Delirious growled having enough being teased pushing Basically fully in with his legs pulling him closer.

" Fuck Delly, " groaned the Monkey putting both hands on the side of his lover's face as he thrust in a fast steady rhythm. " So big! " panted Delirious wrapping his arms around his lover's neck hiding his face in his neck. " Still tight after all the fucks you get from us, " purred Basically bending down a little for a better angle for Delirious's prostate. Moaning as his lover's nails scratched down his back signaled he must have found it. " MARMAR MORE! " squealed Delirious breathing hard in his lover's neck as Basically changed his rhythm. " Shit I'm close! " hissed Basically putting one hand on his lover's hip as he used to stay grounded. Earning a loud moan from his lover from the perfect position, he pushed in deeper in his lover as he jerked him off. " I'M GOING TO CUM! " screamed Delirious arching his back with his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Basically came in him. Growling as he filled his mate with his hot seed he continued to jerk his lover off letting him fall on the bed in a squirming mess. " BASICALLY! " shouted Delirious as he came in his lover's hand panting from the ecstasy. Basically waited for a minute letting his mate catch his breathe before pulling out of him. Delirious whined for the full feeling disappearing as he sat up right on the bed. " How was that my little mate, " cooed Basically pulling Delirious in his lap nuzzling his neck. " Fantastic, " hummed Delirious feeling sleepy all over again. " I think I want another dose of mating, don't you Moo? " hummed a sleepy voice. The couple looked where the voice came from too see Mini and Moo looking at them. Mini had a smirk on his sleepy face as Moo stretched his limbs above his head. " Yes I do, Maybe I should go first since I'm getting stared down, " cooed Moo slipping off the bed giving a high five to Delirious as he walked back to the side of his bed tucking himself in. " Just a warning Moo, he loves to tease, " giggled Delirious turning his back to the show falling asleep like nothing happened.

" Tell me when it's my turn, " yawned Mini snuggling into Delirious's back. Lui turned to his side not hearing anything as his snores echoed in the room. Crawling on the bed with his eyes looking into his hybrid's lusted eyes, Moo traced a finger down his chest humming as he earned a deep purr from the Monkey. Basically watched Moo with his eyes as the latter kissed his chest with butterfly kisses. " Don't play a game you can't finish babe, " rumbled Basically placing a hand on Moo's cheek caressing the skin. Moo looked up squeaking as a pair of lips smashed against his. Moving the hand down to Moo's front he wrapped his hand around his lover's member stroking slowly as his moved his unoccupied hand to his Pink buds rubbing them with his fingertips. Moo moaned as he wrapped his arms around his lover tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Basically swiped his thumb across the slit using the pre-cum as extra lube. Licking the bottom for entrance, Moo obliged as Basically tangled his tongue with his fighting for dominance. Lips in a lip lock and tongue tied in a tangle the Monkey stroked his lover slowly picking up the rhythm as the kiss got intense. " Ngh~! " moaned Moo breaking away with a string of saliva leaning his head back exposing his neck to his lover. Basically grinned not hesitating to take up the offer clamping down on the smooth skin. Moo fell back from the charge with his legs spread clenching the sheets. " N-No fair! " panted Moo groaning as Basically sucked on a patch of skin leaving behind a Purple bruise. " I don't know what you mean babe, " said the Monkey hybrid innocently kissing down his stomach with his hand pumping his lover. " Delly was right! " cried out Moo arching his back from the wet cavern of his lover swallowing him whole. Basically bobbed his head pulling away with a wet pop. He stuck to fingers in his mouth lathering them in saliva as he used the other hand to lightly thumb over the head.

Deciding the fingers were wet enough he took them out of his mouth rimming Moo's gaping hole. Moo gasped looking at his lover with glossy eyes. " Don't tease! " pleaded Moo hitching his breathe as one finger was pushed in his hole. Twisting and turning the finger rubbing along the walls of his lover. " I got to prep you babe, " whispered the hybrid swallowing him whole again. Moo gritted his teeth breathing heavily. The tallest of the pair bobbed his head to the base pulling up with the tip still in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head. " Fuck me! " begged Moo raising on his elbows wrapping his legs around his lover's neck. Basically hummed around the tip replacing his mouth with his other hand as he pushed another finger in his lover. " Basically please! " cried out Moo squirming as his lover rubbed his prostate. " Let me get you stretched then I can fuck you, " said the Monkey hybrid stretching his moaning lover in a scissoring motion. Moo moaned pushing back on the fingers as they rubbed against his prostate again sending Moo into a bliss of pleasure. " I think that's enough, " stated Basically earning a whine from his lover underneath him as he took away his own advantages. Basically positioned himself as he got a good amount of lube in his hands stroking himself. Moo took the opportunity to tease his lover as he rubbed against him panting from the friction between the two. " Basically! " squealed Moo as he was pulled down to the member not getting a warning from the Monkey. " Teasing earns consequences, " purred the Monkey gripping onto his lover's shoulders as he mercilessly fuck him. " THERE! HIT THERE! " begged Moo desperately as Basically adjusted himself in Moo hitting his prostate on his right side. Basically grunted as he kept on hand on his shoulders with the other wrapping around his lover's hard on. " Right here? " asked Basically pulling out slamming back in the same spot.

" YES! FUCK ME THERE! " sobbed Moo gripping the sheets as Basically went full force in his ass with his other hand jerking him off. " Like that baby? " panted Basically squeezing the head on his Moo's tip rolling his hips with his thrusts. " YES! GIVE ME MORE! " babbled Moo with his neck arched with his eyes closed. Basically felt himself getting close to his climax as his thrusts were getting sloppy by the minute. " I'm going to cum! " moaned Moo with drool seeping from his mouth grabbing his hybrid's arm pulling him closer. Basically stroked his lover with the same rhythm as the thrusts earning a cry from his panting mess of a lover. " I'M CUMMING! " screamed Moo arching his back fully off the bed squirting in his lover's hand groaning as Basically continued to fuck him to reach his climax. " MOOMOO! " roared Basically as he pulled his lover down on his member as he spilled his hot seed in his mate. Moo groaned as he was filled with his lover unwrapping his legs. " Is it my turn yet? " asked the same voice from earlier. Basically pulled out of his lover kissing his lips as Moo feel asleep. " When I put Moo to bed it's your turn, " said Basically picking up his mate bridal style walking to the bed where Delirious was tangled in the sheets. " A little help here please, " asked Basically watching Mini unwrap Delirious in the sheets holding them up for him to put Moo in their. Setting him comfortably in the sheets Mini tucked the two in smiling as they snuggled against each other. " You know you can have your turn now, " purred a deep voice behind him feeling a strong grip around his waist. Mini turned around to face his lover with calm eyes as his lover stared back with lust filled eyes. " I'm ready for you, " whispered Mini standing on his tippy toes biting on his ear. Basically growled picking up Mini walking to the bed tossing him to the middle instantly crawling on top of his lover. " I can just ravish you right now, " growled Basically nudging his lover's head to the side kissing and sucking between the shoulder blade and neck.

Mini tilted his head to the side exposing more of his neck to his lover. " Ravish me then, " said Mini with a grace smile on his face. " Such a good submissive you are, " praised Basically biting down on the skin he was sucking on running his hand down his lover's body. Basically kissed down his lover's neck to his shoulder using his tail to wrap around his lover's member pumping him slowly. " Basically, " moaned Mini spreading his legs apart for his lover. " Yes babe~? " asked the Monkey using one of his vacant hands to squeeze his Pink buds. " Please, " panted the male underneath his lover squirming on the bed. " I can't have you yet baby, I have to prep you, " whispered the Monkey in Mini's ear rubbing his fingertips on his plump lips. Mini engulfed the fingers sucking hungrily as his lover chuckled darkly on his shoulder quickening his pumps with his tail. " F-Fuck, " choked Mini swirling his tongue around the fingers lathering them with his saliva not missing any dry spots. Basically pulled his fingers from his lover's mouth trailing them down his sides to his gaping hole. Mini arched slightly off the bed breathing heavily as the finger pushed in. " Please! " pleaded Mini clenching the bed for ground. Basically kissed down his chest to his other nipple taking the bud in his mouth biting gently while swirling his tongue. " Ahh~! " moaned Mini closing his eyes taking deep breathes as his hybrid spread bliss on his body not letting up. The Monkey pulled away from the bed licking his lips at the delightful sight of his lover. " So tight Mini, " purred the Monkey twisting and turning his fingers adding another as he pushed back in hitting his lover's prostate. " Fuck please! " groaned Mini thrusting his hips to the rhythm of the tail pumping his length. " Not yet babe, " hummed Basically scissoring his lover stretching his hole. " Fuck prepping me! just fuck me already! " growled Mini moaning as he squirted his cum from his member as the tail retracted from the now soften member.

" Seems you have been fucked already by my tail Min, " cooed Basically pulling his fingers out slamming them back in rubbing against the bundle of nerves. " FUCK ME ALREADY YOU ASSHOLE! " growled Mini barring his teeth arching his back off the bed as Basically teased the nerves. " Such language! " faked gasped the Monkey pulling his fingers out earning a whine from the male on the bed. " No time for that! Fuck me please! " begged Mini wrapping his legs around his lover's hips. Basically grinned pulling his legs tighter around his hips positioning himself at the throbbing hole. " I think you deserve punishment for it, " purred Basically bending down to Mini's ear sucking on the skin. Mini whimpered from the saliva on his ear grinding his ass on his lover's length. " Bad boy, " rumbled Basically in Mini's ear biting on the ear pushing in his lover with brute force. Mini yelped from the brute force of the thrust wrapping his arms around Basically's neck. " BASICALLY! " screamed Mini curling his toes. " That's right baby scream the name that is fucking you good and hard, " chuckled Basically wrapping his hands underneath Mini's back pulling him up slightly for a better ground. Mini choked out a moan as Basically fucked him mercilessly into the bed without any restraints. " BASICALLY HIT THERE! HIT THERE! " cried out Mini impaling his nails in his lover's back as the bed creaked from every hard thrust produced by the hybrid. " Right here babe? " asked Basically playing dumb as he hit the spot right on pulling out to slam back in with force. " YES! FUCK ME! " screamed Mini with his eyes in the back of his head and mouth open in a O shape. " Your wish is my command, " grinned the male on top quickening his rhythm in his thrusts earning babbles of moans from his lover. " YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! I'M GOING TO CUM! " sobbed Mini scratching along Basically's back earning him a hiss.

" I'm close too! " grunted the hybrid feeling the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. With a few more thrusts and intense kisses the two came in sync as they cried their lover's name. " BASICALLY! " moaned Mini loudly pushing himself more on his mate's member sticking his tongue out on the side. " MINI! " roared Basically filling his lover with his hot seed to the brim groaning as Mini pushed himself down on him. Panting from the climax Basically found his strength to carry Mini over where Lui's sleeping body laid limp as his breathing was steady. " I can already feel the soreness, " groaned Mini squirming around the sheets as his mate laid him beside Lui getting himself comfortable. " I wouldn't be surprised, " hummed Basically taking the hit to his chest silently as he picked up Lui's sleeping body. " Good luck waking him up, " drowsily said Mini falling asleep instantly. Basically chuckled kissing his lover's head walking to the other side silently looking at his small lover with affection in his eyes. Bending down to his face the hybrid placed gentle butterfly kisses on his cheeks, lips, and forehead. Lui squirmed from the kiss attack pulling the blankets over his head. " Leave me alone, " muttered Lui getting comfortable with the bed from being disturb from his sleep. " Challenge accepted, " smiled Basically ripping the sheets from Lui's form picking him up to put him over his shoulders in a firefighter style hold. " Put me down! " growled Lui hitting his fists on Basically's back yelping as he was thrown on the soft bed. " You said put you down, " smirked Basically crawling on the edge of the bed slowly to his lover. Lui closed his eyes as another pair of lips made contact with his. Basically tilted his head running his hand down his lover's naked body. Lui moaned in the kiss running his hands up and down his hybrids back. Feeling the response to the kiss, Basically licked the bottom of his lover's lip asking for entrance.

Lui obliged tangling his tongue with his lover's fighting for dominance. Basically won dominance by slowly stroking his boyfriend's member. " Cheater, " groaned Lui exposing his neck for his lover wrapping his arms around his lover's neck pulling him closer. " I don't see you complaining, " grinned the Monkey sucking and kissing on Lui's neck. Lui hitched his breathe as Basically bit down on his sensitive skin. " I don't have to complain to get what I want, " purred Lui squeezing his lover's member when he wasn't expecting it. Basically groaned biting down drawing a bit of blood. " Sneaky bastard, " muttered Basically kissing the Purple he left behind licking the hickey. " No talking, More mating. " stated Lui slowly moving his hand in a stroking motion. The two stared into each other's eyes as they jerked the other off giving little pecks here and there. " Basically, " sighed Lui arching his back off the bed a little from the thumb swiping across his leaking slit. " Yes babe? " asked Basically bending down kissing his chest. Using his free hand he squeezed the hard Pink bud between his thumb and index finger. " Don't tease, " moaned Lui squirming beneath his lover squeezing the base of his length. " I don't know what your talking about, " hummed Basically with an too innocent smile on his face stroking his lover's member with a quickening pace. " Teasing bastard! " huffed Lui squealing from the bit on his nipple as Basically grazed the skin. " Unless you want to be fucked dry then I suggest you let me prep you, " muttered Basically moving to the other nipple with a lined kisses across he sucked on the nipple grazing his teeth the same way as the other nipple. Pulling away from the nipple with a wet trail he stuck three fingers in his mouth lathering them in his saliva. " Just shut the fuck up and prep me! " groaned Lui moving his hand away from his cock replacing his hand for Basically's stroking his lover as he watched him lather his fingers.

Moaning around the fingers sent vibration to Lui as he arched off the bed grinding their lengths together creating an sweet friction. " That's enough! " snapped Lui grabbing his lover by the wrist taking the wet fingers out of his mouth leading the fingers to his throbbing hole. " You feel that? Means I want you deep and rough, " purred Lui pushing against the fingers with dazed eyes. " Always a slut for my fingers huh? " grinned Basically pushing in two fingers deep in his lover's ass grinning more as the digits hit the right angle to hit his lover's prostate. " Yes Baby! " moaned Lui leaning his head back spreading his legs for his lover. The hybrid bent down kissing the inner thighs of his lover stretching his lover in a scissoring motion. " MarMar please! " pleaded Lui pushing back into the fingers fucking himself as Basically watched him. " You want it that bad? " teased Basically pulling his fingers out sticking them in his mouth humming at the taste of his lover. " Please just fuck me! " begged Lui reaching out his arms in a grabby motion with his legs up and lust filled eyes staring into Brown eyes. " As you wish~ " cooed Basically getting between Lui's legs positioning himself at his entrance hovering over his lover. " Ready? " asked Basically taking a hold of his member pushing the tip in his lover's ass. Lui pulled his teasing lover down chest to chest wrapping his arms around his neck. " Yes! Just fuck me already! " growled Lui wrapping his legs around his waist while gripping his nails into the Monkey's back as they rocked into the first thrust. " Shit Lui, " hissed Basically rolling his hips in the fast pace rhythm. Lui arched his back off the bed pushing back into the thrusts. " Little to the left, " panted Lui scratching his lover's back with is short nails biting his shoulder as he screamed in the skin. " Feels good? " panted Basically pulling out to slam back in his lover pecking his lips in a chaste kiss.

" FUCK YES! " screamed Lui wrapping his hand around his member pumping himself. Basically frequently rolled his hips to the rhythm holding down his small lover as he fucked him hard. " I'M GOING TO CUM! " squealed Lui holding on to his lover with that one hand loosing himself in the strokes to his member and the slams of the hybrid Monkey. " Same here! " grunted Basically feeling himself getting sloppy with his thrusts. The two came in sync moaning out the others name. " LUI! " roared Basically filling his mate with his hot seed still thrusting through his climax. " BASICALLY! " moaned Lui arching off the bed squirting his cum on their stomachs whimpering from the thrusts his mate was producing as he came. " Fuck, " sighed Basically pulling out of his lover kissing the whimpering male. " I'm too tired to move, " muttered Lui reaching out his arms for his lover. Basically sighed picking up his smaller mate bridal style laying him beside Mini. " Anything else your highness? " mocked the Monkey tucking in Lui. " A kiss please! " exclaimed Lui puckering his lips. The hybrid laughed kissing his lover's puckered lips. " Good night your majesty, " whispered Basically caressing Lui's cheek as the latter drifted off to sleep. Walking to the door as he glanced behind his shoulders with a smile to see his mates peacefully sleeping with the moonlight shining bright on them. He opened the door as he closed it behind him quietly glowing in a ball of Yellow as he was back in his Monkey form. Happily chattering in the hallway he calmed himself as he opened the door knowing that the others are awake. Counting to 3 he opened the door surprised that the others aren't awake. " How did your mating cycle go? " asked a pair of Yellow eyes illuminating in the semi dark room. " Good, " answered the Monkey walking to his spot with careful feet. " How long have you been waiting? " asked the Monkey looking at Owl with a questionable look.

Stretching his feathers with a rustle, the Owl looked back into his lover's eyes. "Ever since you walked out the room, " replied the hybrid looking around the room. The monkey stared at his lover as he blinked awake every time his eyes would close. " You know no one else is going to go right, " said the Monkey curling his tail around his body putting his head in his paws. The Owl just hummed pecking his feathers looking around the room with wide eyes. " You guys don't call me Night Owl for nothing, " said the Owl looking at the window at the bright full moon. The Monkey shook his head closing his eyes as he remembered the moments he mated with the ones he love.

~ Morning ~

Moo woke up with a burst of energy sitting straight up rubbing his eyes of sleep. " What time is it? " croaked the male to himself moving the sheets back turning his body to the side. Closing his eyes he yawned as he stretched his limbs over his head. Opening his eyes he scratched his naked back looking at the desk between the two beds. The clock had 6:30 in Red as it clicked to 6:31. " Guess I'm waking everyone up, " grumbled Moo getting onto his feet walking to the scattered clothes picking up a shirt and a new pair of boxers. Clearing his voice of mucus he took a deep breathe before talking. " Good morning everyone! " shouted Moo earning groans from his three lovers. " It's too earlier for that shit, " groaned Mini pushing the covers off his naked body turning to his side curling into a ball. " Who wakes up this early? " yawned Lui cuddling into Delirious's form as the latter raised up slowly with hair all over the place. " Usually me but not today, " mumbled Delirious scratching his neck. " Just because I'm in a good mood today, I will get you some clothes. " said Moo throwing shirts from the scattered floor to his sleepy lovers. " Teddy bear please! " pleaded Delirious cheering when the teddy bear boxers were thrown at him. " I need some coffee, " sighed Mini getting off the bed slipping the clothes on his naked form. " Delirious can we have Waffles and Pancakes? " asked Lui getting up from the bed looking at his Baby Blue eyed lover. " Sure..What sides? " asked Delirious stretching his body trailing after his lover's. The boys shouted there opinions as they walked to the door next door. " How about I go make breakfast and you wake the others, " said Delirious giving each of his lover's a kiss on the cheek walking down the lit hall disappearing from sight. " I just notice that we have a shit load of hickies and marks on us, " hummed Lui touching the Purple bruise of Moo's neck.

" I wouldn't be surprised, they did say it was mating season for them, " giggled Moo wrapping his hand around the knob. " 2 down, 4 more to go, " whispered Mini silently walking into the room. The trio looked at their lover's as they slept peacefully. There was no growling or grunts, just peaceful snores inside the room. " I feel bad for waking them up from their peacefulness, " admitted Lui walking to the corner where Cartoonz laid on his side facing the wall. " If they aren't up then how are they going to eat breakfast? " asked Mini walking to Vanoss on the bed. Moo hummed to himself lowly not wanting to wake his lovers. " It's now or never because I smell the good scent of breakfast, " muttered Moo sniffing the air again. Lui and Mini took a whiffed at the air moaning in delight of the sweet smelling scent. While they were sniffling the delicious scent, they didn't notice their lovers eyes open wide. " Del must be cooking breakfast, " yawned Wildcat on his knees stretching his arms forward with his tail flicking side to side. " Those pancakes smell delicious~ " purred Cartoonz sitting up using the wall for support to stand. " Glad we didn't have to wake you guys up, "said Moo walking to the bed where Vanoss laid limp. " Don't bother he wanted to stay up, " said Basically crawling to Moo nudging his neck to the side giving a warm kiss. Wildcat and Cartoonz growled at Basically waking Terroriser and Nogla in the progress. " What the fuck is wrong with you two? " grumbled Terroriser rubbing his eyes of sleep looking at the growling pair. Nogla smirked sitting upright criss crossed. " Hello my Dears~ " purred the Lynx seeing the visible shivers down Mini's and Lui's form. " M-Morning, " the two stuttered in sync looking away with a blush. Nogla chuckled getting up from his position walking to the pair wrapping an arm around their waist. " Let's go join Delirious, " rumbled the Lynx in his chest leading the pair to the door.

" Are you coming Moo? " asked the male turning his head to glance back at the blushing male. " Were coming, " growled Basically getting off the bed wrapping his arms around his waist possessively. As the pair walked out the room a growl slipped from Terroriser smelling the Lynx and Monkey scent on their lover's. " I can see why you were growling now, " muttered Terrroriser getting off the floor walking out the room taking a quick glance at Vanoss. " Should we leave him? " asked Wildcat staying his distance away from Cartoonz. Cartoonz shrugged his shoulders turning on his phone. " More for us if we leave him, " said the Wolf walking out the room with a grin. Turning back to look at his Owl lover the Pig smiled. " I guess your right, " giggled the Pig bouncing out the room leaving the last dominant male on the bed knocked out cold.

Delirious hummed singing softly to a song playing on the radio. He squeaked from large hands gripping his waist with a mouth nibbling on the tip of his ear. " Good Morning~ " purred the voice. Delirious groaned biting his lip to calm himself. " Morning Nogla, " whispered Delirious turning in his hold. Nogla smiled kissing his lover on the lips letting him go. " What's for breakfast? " asked the Lynx walking to the table sitting between Mini and Lui. " Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, Waffles, and Sausages, " said the male placing the pancake on a stack already on a paper plate. " Is it almost done? " asked Lui laying his head in his arms looking at the backside of Delirious. Delirious chuckled walking to the table. " Dig in, " said the male chuckling as the trio raced to the fresh scented food. " Morning, " rumbled a sly voice in his neck. Delirious couldn't hold the moan this time earning a dark chuckle. " Such an ass, " muttered Delirious glaring at the Monkey. The Monkey grinned kissing Delirious in the forehead. " I was fucking your ass last night, " grinned the Monkey dodging the fist coming his way. Delirious blushed waving him away. Moo sat beside his blushing lover. " How was it? " asked Delirious looking at Moo. " Just growling for now, " said Moo shaking his head at his lover's fighting over the food. " You started breakfast without me!? " shouted a playfully voice. Delirious and Moo laughed as Terroriser crossed his arms walking to them. Moo bent his head back kissing his lover on the cheek. " Morning to you too, " hummed Moo wrapping his arms around his waist adjusting him in his lap. " Morning Delly~! " cooed the Ferret leaning over to kiss the Baby Blue eyed male. " Morning, " mumbled Delirious leaning back into his chair. " Better go before they eat it all, " giggled Delirious watching Terroriser run to the mob fighting over food. Hearing the commotion from the stairs emerged Wildcat and Cartoonz looking confused.

" What's going on? " asked Cartoonz kissing Moo on the lips pulling the chair out from beside him. " The usual, " sighed Moo pointing to the group. Wildcat crackled pulling Delirious from his seat into his lap. " Same old, same old, " said Wildcat kissing up Delirious's jaw. Delirious pushed his lover back playfully. " It's too early! " grinned Delirious getting up from his lap stretching. Wildcat licked his lips staring at the creamy pale skin. " Someone is missing, " said Moo counting everyone in the room. " Vanoss, " said Moo looking at the doorway. " He's still sleeping, " said Terroriser with a mouthful of pancakes. " Close that mouth! " rumbled Wildcat getting up from his seat walking to what was left of the food. " I'll go get him, " offered Moo but Delirious shook his head. " I need you to make a list of things we need, because someone is going grocery shopping today, " said Delirious looking around the room at his lover's. " It's not us either, " said Mini wiping the side of his mouth from the grease of the bacon. " It's our day isn't it? " asked Nogla slumping in his sit playing with his soggy waffle. Moo shook his head up and down. " What about Vanoss? He has to come too! " said Cartoonz looking up from his phone. " By the looks of it, he isn't getting up, " said Lui swatting away Basically's hand. The hybrids sighed knowing they weren't gonna win this battle with their lovers. " When do you want us to leave? " asked Nogla drinking his glass of Orange juice. " After breakfast would be nice, " hummed Mini getting up from the table walking to the sink drawing water into the vacant one. The others huffed an " yes " sitting at the table in silence eating their breakfast. " Why did it get some silent? " asked Lui looking up from his plate with an confused look. No one didn't say anything as they kept eating glaring at two certain people. Basically and Nogla looked at each other with a grin getting up from their chairs. " Were leaving now, " said Nogla kissing Mini on the cheek setting the plate in the water. " Here you go, " said Moo handing Nogla the list with Basically leaning over his shoulders. " Thank you! " smiled Nogla walking out the kitchen with Basically following. " HOLD ON! " yelled Delirious collecting his hybrids plates. Cartoonz, Terroriser, and Wildcat muttered a quick goodbye to their lovers before trailing after the other hybrids.

After the hybrids left the house to get groceries, the smaller lovers cleaned the kitchen with the radio blasting music. " Who's going to go wake Vanoss up? " asked Lui sweeping the floor. " Not me! " said Mini cleaning the last plate setting it on the dryer rack. " I can't, " said Moo cleaning off the table where sticky spots and crumbs layered the floor and table. " I guess me then, " sighed Delirious leaving the rag on the counter walking out the room. Walking up the stairs slowly making it to the end of the hall where the closed door came into view he opened the door chucking quietly at the position Vanoss was laying in. Vanoss was laying sideways with his hands and legs hanging off the side of the bed. " Must have been really tired for him to sleep like that, " muttered Delirious walking to the side where his lover's head was close to the edge. " Vanoss, " whispered Delirious in his ear poking his lover's cheek. Vanoss stirred but didn't open his eyes. " Wake up babe, your missing breakfast, " mumbled Delirious opening the curtains where sunshine seeped through. Vanoss groaned cracking his eyes open. " Too early, " huffed Vanoss covering his eyes with his arm. Delirious laughed sitting on the edge of the bed. " No one told you to stay up all night, " hummed the male bending down kissing his lover on the lips. Vanoss whined as Delirious pulled away raising on his elbows to capture his lips back. Delirious got off the bed walking to the door with a smile. " More kisses you can have if you get up, " said Delirious waiting for his lover. " I'm to lazy too walk, " muttered Vanoss turning into a Owl perching on his lover's shoulders. " Lazybones, " sighed Delirious walking out the room back into the kitchen. " He was too lazy to wake so I had to carry him, " announced Delirious walking into the room with Vanoss on his shoulder. " There he is! " exclaimed Mini wiping his hands on the towel folding it neatly. " About time you woke up, " smiled Lui sitting down in a chair with his chin on his palm. " What kept you? " asked Moo rubbing his lover's head gently. Vanoss flapped his wings flying to the floor with a bright Yellow glow covering his body.

" I stayed up too late and didn't got to sleep until 6, " said Vanoss thanking Mini for the plate. Vanoss sat beside Lui nuzzling his cheek. " Where are the others? " asked Vanoss with a mouthful of food. " Went grocery shopping, " answered Delirious throwing the rag in the laundry room. " Sorry, " whispered Vanoss knowing he knew he was suppose to go with the others. Mini giggled sitting on the other side of his lover. " It's alright you slept in so that's kinda of an excuse, " said Mini stealing a piece of bacon off the plate. Vanoss shook his head offering his last pancake to Lui who happily took it. " I can wash it out the least I can do, " smiled Vanoss kissing Moo on the cheek walking to the sink washing the plate off. Drying his hands off with the towel, he walked out of the empty kitchen into the living room where his lover's were watching a show on T.V. " About time! " huffed Lui getting off the couch pulling Vanoss along pushing him down crawling into his lap. Mini and Moo sat on each side of him snuggling into his side. Delirious was on the floor stomach flat with his head in his arms. " Is he asleep? " asked Vanoss looking at his limp but steady breathing lover. " Yeah, he said he was resting his eyes. " whispered Moo laying his head on his shoulder. Lui squirmed in his lap saying a quick " sorry " to Moo as he climbed over him snuggling in his lap, finally sighing happily as he got into a comfortable position. Moo smiled leaning off of Vanoss patting his lover's head leaning back with Lui's head on his chest. " Everyone is going to sleep, " muttered Mini looking around as everyone looked peaceful. " Even Vanoss and he was asleep 3 minutes ago, " said Mini rolling his eyes looking at the T.V. without any interest. " I'm not sleep babe, " muttered Vanoss looking down at Mini. " You had your eyes shut so I thought you were sleep, " said Mini raising up too look at his lover properly. " I'm wide awake, " hummed Vanoss getting off the couch stretching. Mini stared as he licked his lips seeing the Tan silky skin. " Like what you see? " asked Vanoss looking over his shoulders grinning at his lover. Mini looked away with a blush wiping the side of his mouth. " I-I didn't see anything! " said Mini with his lips in a trembling straight line.

( Everyone can Thank my awesome Princess ishaboi_bluefor this because I couldn't do it xD )

Vanoss grinned getting between Mini's legs. " Are you sure? " asked Vanoss huskily in Mini's ear nibbling on the skin. Mini squeaked with a full blush on his face. " I didn't get an reply so it must be a yes, " hummed Vanoss kissing down his jaw sucking on his neck. Mini mewled softly wrapping his arms around his neck. Vanoss trailed one hand down to the hem of the shirt lifting it with the help of his lover. Throwing the shirt to the side the two connected their lips. Mini tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Vanoss tugged on the bottom of his lover's lip taking the opening of his mouth to slip his tongue in tangling with Mini's. Mini moaned running his hand down Vanoss's back going underneath pulling the hem of his shirt. Breaking away from the kiss with a string of saliva at the tip of their tongues the male on top got the hit raising up tossing his shirt to the side. " You have more on then me, " said Mini pointing to his lover's pants. " We will have to change that won't we? " teased Vanoss bending down kissing Mini's chest grazing his teeth over the hard Pink bud. Mini groaned running a hand through his lover's hair. " Were going to wake the others, " gasped Mini arching his back a little as Vanoss squeezed his other hard nipple with his finger tips. " Not if your quiet we won't, " purred Vanoss slithering his hand down Mini's front. Calloused hands squeezed the hard length as a pair of teeth bit down lightly on the other hard Pink bud swirling his tongue around the bud. Mini mewled with a faint flush on his cheeks. " Someone eager~ " teased Vanoss stroking his lover reaching down with his other hand to get the emergency lube from under the couch. " Bastard, " panted Mini groaning as Vanoss went down on him. Bobbing his head as he lathers his hands with the lube he squeezed in his hand, Vanoss rimmed the three cool wet fingers at the needy hole of his lover.

Mini throws his head back and let's out a silent scream. Tiny gasp and soft moans escaped mini's thin lips as Vanoss kept on bobbing his head. Finger fucking his lover, stretching him out as much as he could. "Would you look at that~ your just taking my fingers just fine~ maybe we should step up a nudge, what do you say?" Vanoss teased. Mini being unavailable to make words, he just nods and let's Vanoss do whatever he wants with his body. Vanoss pulls his fingers away slowly making the male whine. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you want~" Vanoss flips mini around so his ass was sticking up and his face was very deep into the pillow. Aligning himself into the his lovers needy whole, rubbing the tip and teasing him by pushing it in slightly but quickly pulls out. "S-stop...t-teasing!" Mini cries out. Vanoss smirks and covered his hands with lube and gives himself a few strokes, just so he doesn't hurt himself and mini. Going in dry wouldn't be a nice feeling. Ones he was ready, Vanoss pushes in slowly. Mini's legs buckle and his arms give out making him fall face first into the pillow below him. Vanoss smirks and begun to thrust slowly. He graved a fist full of his mini's hair and pulls his head back. Mini moans. Pain and pleasure flows threw his body. His mind was cover in lust and having more of Evan's kinks coming out was something to get hard for. "E-evan~" Mini moans out. "That's right, call my name....I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours~" Evan purred. Each thrust was faster and harder then the other. Mini was getting a bit loud so Evan shoves his face into the pillow so it can muffle his moans a bit an not have to bother about the others waking up. Soft grunts and growls came from the back of Vanoss' throat as he just fucks mini's brains out. "A-aah~ Evan~" Mini moaned. "M-mini" Vanoss pants out. Mini was just hovering over the edge of Cumming and Vanoss' thrust kept getting sloppy and fast. "E-evan! I'm so close!~" "M-me too" Vanoss mumbles. Vanoss snakes his arm around mini's hip and graves a hold of mini's swollen cock. Stroking it as fast as he could. "Evan!" Mini screams into the pillow. Strings of white and warm sticky cum came out of mini's tip making the walls around Evan's cock to tighten making Evan go over the ledge in a few more thrust. Evan graves mini's hand (a habit that he had when he was about to cum) and thrust one final time. He comes deep inside meaning, letting a few profanities escape his lips.

( Remember go check out ishaboi_blue! Thank her for the Minoss smut and give her credits! )

" Why did I have to wake up to you fucking? " groaned Lui wiggling out of Moo's hold standing up stretching his limbs. Mini sighed leaning back on the couch closing his eyes. " You wanted to be fucked, " replied Mini whining lowly as Vanoss pulled out. Lui snorted turning to his naked lovers. " Fucking no, Sleeping yes. " answered the small male rubbing his eyes. Vanoss moved from his spot hugging Lui around the waist. " So you rather be sleep then to be fucked? " whispered Vanoss in Lui's ear nibbling on his neck. Lui squeaked leaning his head to the side exposing more skin to his lover. " I didn't say that, " panted the male turning to his lover chest to chest. Vanoss pulled away from the bruised skin placing kitten like kisses up his jaw capturing his lips in a lip lock. Lui tilted his head to the side deepening the searing kiss. Humming in approval from the deep kiss, Vanoss licked his lover's bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening his mouth slightly the two slimy tongues tied together fighting for dominance. Being the teasing person he is, Lui bit his lover's tongue snickering as Vanoss glared at him. " You will pay for that, " insisted the Owl smirking as he slipped his hand in Lui's pants pumping his lover. " What's the worst you can do Hoodini~? " teased Lui giggling slightly from the irritated look Vanoss gave him. Vanoss changed his expression to a wicked smile. " How about a little claiming, " purred Vanoss ripping the shirt off his small lover attacking the smooth Tan skin. " Vanoss!? " shrieked Lui shuddering as his lover bit down on his skin feeling the pulsing veins on his member beat rapidly. " What's the matter baby, can't handle a few bites and strokes~? " teased Vanoss latching onto one of the nipples using the other hand to play with the unoccupied nipple. Lui moaned turning his head to the side in submission with his eyes closed and flushed cheeks. " Speechless eh? " muttered Vanoss around the nipple switching his hand to the other side pinching the wet buds. " F-Fuck you, " stuttered Lui rolling his hips as Vanoss grazed his nipple with his teeth latching on as he thumbed over his leaking head. Smearing the pre-cum over the hard on helped a little using the cum as lube for now.

" I think it's the opposite, " hummed Vanoss pulling away from the bud giving his lover a quick peck on the lips. Slithering down his lover's body he slipped between his legs he sucked on his lover's head while his hand squeezes around the base. " Ngh~! " moaned Lui arching his back running his hands through his lover's Black hair pushing him down. Vanoss hummed around the head swirling his tongue as his hand at the base pumped him. Lui leaned his head back mouth open as a silent moan came out. " I'm so close! " panted Lui thrusting in his lover's mouth. He moved his hand off the erection without his lover noticing giving him hard deep sucks. Vanoss pulled away with a wet pop sticking 2 digits in his mouth coating them in saliva. " Why did you do that!? " whined Lui raising onto his elbows looking at his lover with half lidded lust eyes. Vanoss just hummed around the fingers pulling the fingers out kissing his lips. " Just sit back and relax, " whispered the Owl using a circular motion with his finger tips on the needy asshole. Lui groaned laying back onto the couch hitching his breath as a wet slimy digit entered him. Pushing the finger in and out slowly, Vanoss kissed his lover's inner thigh for comfort. " I'm sorry, " apologized Vanoss nuzzling his leg looking at his lover. " It's fine, Just have to get use to the feeling, " weakly smiled Lui biting back a moan. Seeing his Lui's face change from pain to pleasure Vanoss took it to change the pace of the slow thrusts to a steady one. " Fuck Vanoss more! " panted Lui falling into bliss as he pushed back onto the finger desiring more. " Why Love, you were just saying you were in pain, " playfully mocked the Owl sticking another finger in his lover. " That's before you thrusts the right spot, " moaned Lui spreading his legs wider pushing himself on the fingers. Vanoss smirked as his lover finger fucked himself wanting more than just fingers. " Does my little one want more~? " teased Vanoss sliding his fingers out of Lui placing his hands at the hem of his pants slowly pulling them down. " Yes! Don't tease me damnnit! " hissed Lui taking matters in his own hand swatting his Owl's hand away yanking the pants down. The hard erection sticked out with veins pumping around the member. The head of the member leaked with Pre-cum sliding down the skin dripping into a mini puddle on the edge of the couch. " Like what you see~ " purred Vanoss pushing Lui back on the couch lining himself to his hole. " Fuck yes! " sighed Lui wrapping his legs around Vanoss's waist pulling him closer whimpering from the cool substance rubbing against his gaping hole. The Owl smiled bending down touching their forehead together as he pushed in his lover. Lui gulped down a strangle moan wrapping his arms around Vanoss's neck connecting their lips together.

Vanoss tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss as he gets into a steady thrusts rhythm. Vanoss licked his lover's lips asking for entrance which he had accessed too as the male on the bottom let him slip his tongue in.As the two tongues tango around each other Lui moaned in the kiss rolling his hips creating a new friction between the two. Vanoss grunted grabbing onto his mate's hips keeping him grounded as he pounded into him. Lui was the first to pull away from the kiss leaning his head back with his eyes closed chanting Vanoss's name. " So close! " moaned Lui gripping onto the couch cushions with his tongue hanging slightly out on the side of his mouth. Vanoss growled raising his mate's legs pummeling into his ass without mercy hitting his prostate when he angled perfectly. " RIGHT THERE! " screamed Lui melting into a moaning babbling mess underneath his lover wrapping his arms back around his lover's neck scratching down his back. " I'm about to cum! " hissed Vanoss moving one of his hands off Lui's hips gripping on top of the couch. Sweaty wet skin smacked together in sync as breathless moans were heard throughout the room. " I'm coming! " squealed Lui arching his back as a hot load filled him to the brim. " Me too! " roared Vanoss filling his mate with his hot seed thrusting through his climax. Vanoss pulled out of Lui with a groan as the cum oozing out of the bruised hole. Vanoss slumped against his Lui as the said man wiggled underneath him to get some air. " Your too heavy for that! " whined Lui pushing his snickering lover off him. Mini shake his head at his lover crawling to Lui. " Was it better than sleeping? " asked Mini earning a playful punch to the arm. " Shut up! Sleep still sounds good, " scowled Lui crossing his arms over his naked chest as Mini wrapped his arms around his waist.

Delirious stirred turning on his side facing the wall. " How is he still asleep? " asked Lui with one eye brow raised on his sweaty forehead. Vanoss chuckled as Mini mumbled something unintelligent under his breath. " Don't let his morning faze fool you, he is a deep sleeper when he wants to be, " muttered a sleepy voice. " Have a nice nap MooMoo? " asked Lui looking at his lover with a smile. Moo blinked his eyes nodding his head. " It was good until I smelled mating going on, " smiled Moo kissing Vanoss back as the taller male kissed his lips. " Jealous? " teased Mini snugging onto Lui's chest as Lui wrapped has arm around his waist. " Don't need to when I know I was getting a turn, " grinned the male wrapping his arms around Vanoss's neck. Vanoss rumbled deeply in his chest wrapping his arms around Moo bringing their lips together. " Cocky bastard, " scoffed Mini nuzzling Lui's hair letting out a deep sigh. Lui cuddling closer to his lover closing his eyes. Moo opened his eyes with a mischievous glint in his Midnight irises flipping Mini off behind Vanoss's back. " It's Moo, when is he ever not gonna be cocky, " hummed Lui giggling as Mini swatted his playfully. Moo winked at Lui closing his eyes turning his head to the side deepening the passionate kiss. Vanoss licked his lover's bottom lip asking for entrance, which he was accepted too tangling his tongue with Moo's. Moo accept the challenge fighting for dominance with his dominant lover tugging on his Black hair. Keeping his lips in contact with Moo's, Vanoss picked his lover up bridal style moving to the side of the couch to lay Moo on his back. Vanoss broke the fight accepting his lost as he trailed down his lover's neck with heated nibbles to his neck choosing a patch of skin to mark his claim. Moo celebrated his victory in his mind squealing slightly from the graze of teeth clenching in his skin. Sucking on the patch of skin Vanoss trailed a hand down to his lover's erection thumbing over the leaking head with his thumb. " Vanoss, " groaned Moo leaning his head to the side more for his lover to mark him. Vanoss pulled away with a hum pulling the shirt over Moo's head going back to finding another patch of skin to suck on.

Moo wrapped his legs around his lover's waist pulling him closer. " Needy much~? " teased Vanoss pecking his lover on the lips wigging out of the legs leaving a trail of kisses down his chest to his stomach. " Wouldn't you be too if you had a Owl ravishing on you? " slyly said Moo hitching his breathe as Vanoss took him whole bobbing his head. Moo gripped his lover's hair gently guiding his head. Vanoss hummed on the erection sending the vibrations to Moo's spine. " Ah~ " moaned Moo closing his eyes letting the male above him do his thing. Vanoss pulled away with a pop replacing a hand for his mouth pumping his lover at a steady pace. " No puns today? " grinned Vanoss pecking his lover on the lips thumbing the pulsing head with his thumb. " If I had one, Owl tell you about it, " purred Moo arching his back off the ground moaning his lover's name. " You always seem to surprise me, " hummed Vanoss quickening his pace with his hand sucking on the head swirling his tongue around the skin. Moo swallowed down a moan clutching his lover's hair in his fists pushing the Owl down as he came with a body shudder. Vanoss sucked the erection for the last drop of cum in his mouth letting his rough tongue slide against the sensitive head. " S-Sensitive. " shakily said Moo closing his legs together looking at his lover with a dark lust filled expression. " Sorry! " chuckled Vanoss stroking himself with one hand and the other slowly prying Moo's legs apart. " Laughing isn't saying sorry, " huffed Moo crossing his arms over his bare chest looking away from his lover. Vanoss grinned sucking on two fingers grinning around the digits. " Does this mean forgive me? " asked Vanoss slipping the two wet fingers from his mouth rimming his boyfriend's asshole sliding in one finger knuckle deep. " Ah~! " moaned Moo uncrossing his arms closing his eyes with a blush across his cheeks. " Shut up and just finger me, " panted Moo with his mouth open in a silent moan. Vanoss grinned at his lover pecking a sweet kiss on his inner thigh impaling him with the second finger knuckle deep.

Moo tried to bit back a moan but failed as the fingers scissored him in a stretching motion brushing against his prostate. " PLEASE! " begged Moo pushing himself back onto the fingers wanting to feel more inside of him. " Be patient baby, " whispered Vanoss pushing the two fingers all the way in leaving his lover to chant his name repeatedly. " Need you now! " urged Moo angling himself for Vanoss to brush at the prostate. Vanoss smirked pulling the two fingers out of him to his lover's dismay kissing the head of the erection earning a whimper from Moo. " Just trading my fingers for something bigger, " purred the Owl crawling between his lover's legs positioning himself at the hole. Moo took a deep breathe wrapping his arms underneath Vanoss's armpits rubbing small circles on his back showing a sign of submission by leaning his head to the side. " Perfect, " thought Vanoss licking his lips taking a hold of his leaking erection pushing the tip in the gaping hole slowly pushing all the way in his lover. Moo bared his teeth impaling the Owl with his fingernails with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. " Are you ok MooMoo? " asked Vanoss staying perfectly still letting his mate adjust to the girth. Moo retracted his fingernails circling small comfort fingers to the marks he made wiggling around nodding his head as a signal for Vanoss to move. Vanoss kissed his lover on the lips slowly rocking into him with a slow rhythm. Getting use to the feeling Moo wrapped his legs around the male's waist pulling him closer wanting to be full. " You can go faster now, " said Moo kissing Vanoss on the cheek. " Are you sure? " asked the Owl an eyebrow was raised with a questionable expression. Moo lightly giggled shaking his head yes with a bright smile. " Alright, " confirmed Vanoss with a smile on his own face holding onto Moo's hips. Moo hid his face in Vanoss's shoulder latching onto him as a ground feeling the thrusts change into a fast steady rhythm. " Babe more, " pleaded Moo biting down on the Tan shoulder.

" Want more? " teased Vanoss angled himself to hit Moo's prostate perfectly thrusting into the spot. "YES! GIMME MORE! " wailed Moo whining lowly in this throat feeling Vanoss pull out but slam back in straight on his prostate seeing stars as Vanoss fucked him mercilessly in the right spot. Vanoss tighten his grip on Moo's hips thrusting sloppily in his moaning mess of a lover. " I'm so close! " screamed Moo pushing back into his lover feeling the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. Moo raked his nails down Vanoss's back leaving three Red fresh slashes. Vanoss hissed in pleasure rolling his hips into the thrusts making a new rhythm. The two focused on each other feeling the other deep inside enjoying the bliss of ecstasy between them. " I'M COMING! " shouted Moo smashing his lips onto Vanoss riding their climax's out together. Moo shudder keeping his fingernails impaled in the same place feeling the hot seed fill his ass. The Owl came in his lover with a fierce roar clamping down on his hips riding through his climax. The two panted pulling away from the kiss looking into each others eyes. Vanoss pulled out his lover slowly nuzzling his neck from the whining noises his mate made. " I tried to be as gentle as I could, " said Vanoss picking his mate bridal style off the ground to set him on the couch beside Mini and Lui.

The trio of submissives circled around Delirious's limp form. " When is he gonna wake up? " asked Mini as Lui poked their lover's side. Delirious squirmed from the poke grumbling under his breath. " Keep poking him, " said Moo poking his sides again. Seeing their lover wiggle away from the jabs to the side the other two joined in. Vanoss sat on the couch with a smile on his face watching his mates terrorize poor Delirious. " Why the fuck does it smell like sex in here? " groaned Delirious grumpily rolling on his back with his eyes still closed. " Ask Vanoss, " muttered Mini getting off the floor to get the blanket from the couch wrapping himself in the absorbed heat. " Cuddles! " cooed Lui tackling Mini scuffling to get into the blanket with his lover. Moo giggled crawling to the two waiting patiently for Mini to open the blanket for him to join in. " Nice way to wake up too, " grinned Delirious opening his eyes licking his lips. " I can say the same for you, " Vanoss grinned back slowly scooting off the couch getting between Delirious's legs. Vanoss bent down nuzzling his lover in a Eskimo kiss stealing one on his lips to calm his giggles. " Someone's all cuddles today, " whispered Delirious wrapping his arms around Vanoss's neck tracing soothing tiny circles with his fingertip. " A guy can't be all cute and fluffy with his lover's? " asked Vanoss with grace smile on his face stealing another kiss from his lover tipping his chin with his index finger sucking lightly on the smooth skin. Delirious groaned tilting his head to the side exposing his neck for more space. " I didn't deny it or anything, " hummed Delirious hitching his breath from the teeth grazing his neck. Vanoss kissed the spot before biting down caressing Delirious's cheek with the other hand. Delirious leaned into the touch wrapping his arms around his lover's neck pulling him closer. Vanoss sucked on the skin pulling away tracing the forming bruise with his fingertip. Delirious turned his head capturing the Owl's lips tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Vanoss swiped his tongue on the bottom of his lover's lip asking for entrance humming happily when he had access to enter the wet cavern.

Wet tongues tangled together in a tango fighting for dominance over the kiss heated kiss. Vanoss ran his hands down backside lifting him slightly placing his hands on his ass giving it a hard squeeze. " Such a cheater, " groaned Delirious in the kiss rolling them over with him on top straddling his waist. Vanoss grinned slipping his hands under the long shirt pulling it over the males head playing with the erect nipples. " You nipples don't agree with you, " said Vanoss squeezing the Pink buds with his fingertips. Delirious groaned running his ran through the Black locks using the other hand to cup the back of Vanoss's neck raising him off the floor. Vanoss latched onto one of the buds swirling his tongue around the nipple biting down gently. " Vanoss, " gasped Delirious leaning his head back wrapping his legs around the Owl's waist fisting the Black locks in his hand. Unlatching from the bud he kissed across his chest to the other nipple biting down with a hand slithering down Delirious's front into the boxers. " Vanoss please, " moaned Delirious closing his eyes grinding against his lover creating friction between them. Vanoss stroked his lover slowly using the other hand to pull down the boxers to his ankles. " Please what, " hissed the Owl placing a hand on his lover's waist gripping his hip to stay in place. " Please don't tease, " whined Delirious kicking off the article at his ankles groaning from the thumb circling the slit of his leaking member. " I don't think that's what you really want to say, " teased Vanoss rolling them over kissing down his Delirious's stomach to the member sucking on the tip. " Please! " pleaded Delirious wrapping his ankles around the Owl's neck. Vanoss swallowed him whole bobbing his head with a hum. The vibration went up to Delirious's spine earning a bodily shiver with his lover's name breathless. Vanoss pull out with only the tip in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head cupping the base of the member with his hand. " Vanoss please! " begged Delirious arching his back off the floor gripping his lover's hair in a fist. Vanoss pulled away with rough licks of his tongue to the slit looking at his lover with lust filled eyes.

" Please what baby? " purred Vanoss stroking his lover with the cupped hand using the other to fiddle with his balls. " Please don't tease! " begged Delirious gripping his lover's hair tighter in his White knuckled fist. " Since you said please, " smiled Vanoss stroking his lover slowly gaining the rhythm into a steady rhythm. Vanoss sucked on the head with his hand doing all the work setting his lover off in pleasure and bliss. Delirious barred his teeth eyes rolling in the back of his head as ribbons of cum squirted from his slit down the Owl's throat. Vanoss sucked his lover dry swallowing all the White substance licking the soften member with his tongue. " Delicious~ " purred Vanoss licking his lips crawling between his lover's legs grabbing the legs wrapping them around his waist. " How do I taste? " panted Delirious taking deep breaths opening his eyes with a dazed gaze. " Sweet and Salty as usual, " hummed the Owl kissing Delirious letting him taste himself. Delirious broke the kiss wrapping his arms around the Owl's neck. " Are we gonna talk how delicious I taste or are you going to mate me? " smirked the Brunette thrusting his hips up against Vanoss's hard clothed member. Vanoss growled straightening up to yank his own pants down along with his boxers pumping himself with a grunt. " All yours, " purred Delirious pulling him closer with his legs to his gaping hole. The male on top crawled back to his lover positioning himself before impaling the male beneath him. " Fuck! " gasped Delirious digging his nails in Vanoss's back from the hard thrust making them rock forward. " Hang on tight baby, " grinned Vanoss gripping a hand on his lover's waist and a hand beside his head. Delirious panted with his mouth open racking his nails down Vanoss's back as the latter thrust in him in a steady fast rhythm. Vanoss dived down to the bare neck kissing and sucking the skin. " S-slow down, " moaned Delirious tilting his head more for his lover arching his back off his ground crossing his ankles. " I can't. Your so tight around me, " murmured Vanoss pulling out of his lover slamming back in to a perfect angle hitting Delirious's prostate.

" EVAN! " squealed Delirious eyes widen impaling his lover with his nails rolling his hips in the rhythm. " Fuck I can feel you tightening around me, " Vanoss growled placing the other hand on the opposite side of Delirious hips pulling him to his chest as he sat on the floor. " Your so big, " panted Delirious placing his legs on each side of Vanoss bouncing in his lap. Vanoss latched on a nipple humming around the bud teething it gently. The vibrations made Delirious wild gripping on his Owl's shoulders he used this leverage to sink down more on the member. " Fuck babe, " groaned Vanoss feeling the heated sensation swell at the bottom of his stomach. Delirious continued to bounce with his member flopping on his stomach getting slowing down with his bounces. " I'm going to cum! " groaned Delirious leaning on his lover's shoulders letting Vanoss take over the bounces. Vanoss thrusts hard into the bounces grinning wide from the breathless moans from Delirious. " I'm so close! " wailed Delirious arching digging his nails in Vanoss's shoulder blades feeling the heating swell under his belly. " Cum for me baby, " purred Vanoss biting down on his lover's neck sucking hard on the skin. With the hard snaps of the thrusts and the biting on his sensitive skin Delirious couldn't help but cry out his lover's name. " VANOSS~! " wailed Delirious his member squirting ribbons of cum between their stomachs with Delirious wide mouthed with his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Vanoss came with a roar slamming Delirious in his lap as he filled his mate with his seed kissing his neck. " My baby boy, " hummed Vanoss kissing Delirious on the lips pulling out of his lover. Delirious whimpered in the kiss as the soften member rubbed against his bruised insides. " Fucking hell, " cursed Delirious wrapping his arms around his mate's neck letting him carry him to the couch with the others. Mini moved to make Vanoss so room so he was in the middle with Delirious in his lap. Finished with mating the four submissives, Vanoss glowed in a basket of Yellow flaring out his Brown and White mashed wings.

" There are still beautiful, " awed Lui with wide eyes staring at his lover's wings. " Well there is room for everyone, " smirked Vanoss placing Delirious in his lap wrapping his wings around the other three. Moo was tucked into his side with his eyes closed. Mini and Lui snuggled into each other using the wings as a heating source. " Now we just sit here and wait for the others or we can take a bath, " announced Vanoss grinning to himself hearing multiple door close from outside. " BATH! " screamed Delirious getting off his mate's lap running upstairs. " Anyone else? " asked Vanoss looking between his mates. " Bath time! " squeaked Lui throwing his hands in the air. " I can do a bath, " hummed Moo getting off the couch letting Lui on his back holding his ankles with his hands. " Count me in, " said Mini scooting off the couch walking behind Moo playfully smacking Lui's bare ass. Vanoss grinned at his mates wings flapped from the excitement radiating off of him. Vanoss walked up the stairs just in time before the others came into the room. " I could have sworn they were here, " said Terroriser with a raised brow sitting on the couch. " They were, " growled Wildcat walking to the couch scooping the White substance in his hands. " Vanoss got to them while we were out, " grunted Cartoonz closing the door with a click locking it for the night. " BOYS WHERE ARE YOU? " shouted Nogla cupping a hand to his mouth using it as a megaphone. " Upstairs! " shouted a giggling voice with multiples of giggles and talking. Basically walked to the stairs along with Nogla trailing behind him while the others stayed put growling under their breath. " I have a plan, " smirked Terroriser rubbing his hands together with a glow of Yellow lighting the room. His tiny ears twitched with excitement and his tail thumped the floor. " What is it? " asked Wildcat curious of what his lover had planned. Terroriser looked back with the same smirk wagging a single finger.

" It's my plan go plan your own, " teased Terroriser walking up the stairs leaving Cartoonz and Wildcat by themselves. " Slick bastard, " snarled Cartoonz walking into the kitchen leaving Wildcat all by himself in the living room. " I knew that Owl was determined to be next or either not last but I have to give him credit on this one, " hummed Wildcat walking to the couch turning the T.V. on watching what was playing. Chatter was heard behind Wildcat as the group of mates plus Terroriser came down in their pajamas. " Piggy! " squealed Lui charging at Wildcat tackling him in the couch. Wildcat grinned wrapping his arms around Lui's waist letting off a small grunt from another body tackling him. " Missed you, " cooed Moo wrapping his arms around Wildcat's neck. " Missed you too, " whispered Wildcat kissing Moo's lips hearing growls in the background. " You didn't miss us? " mocked a hurt voice with someone muffling their giggles with their hand. " Aww do you feel left out, " teased Wildcat pulling away from Moo staring at Mini and Delirious in front of him blocking the T.V. " Yes! " snickered Mini pulling Delirious along to the couch each taking a sit on Wildcat's legs. Cartoonz came back into the room with a smile on his face. " Did I miss a cuddle party? " asked Cartoonz walking to the couch picking up Lui setting him in his lap. Moo got up from his side of Wildcat to nudge Lui over so he can have a leg to sit on in Cartoonz's lap. Nogla crossed his arms over his chest ears flatten on his head. " Aren't you two going to get changed? " asked Nogla looking at their over with a poker face. " We seem to be a bit busy right now, " replied Wildcat nuzzling his cheek to Delirious's. Delirious giggled nuzzling him back kissing his lips. " You can come back when your done, " said Basically walking to the couch sides leaning on the arm with his hands. " Don't leave us, " whined Lui wrapping his arms around Cartoonz's neck.

" How about you take them upstairs and let them change you and come back down? " reasoned Vanoss stretching his wings. Basically and Nogla snapped their neck towards the Owl with a frown on their faces. " You obviously see they aren't going to let them up. Plus you can drop the growling now, " said Vanoss flapping his wings. " Let's go! " cheered Moo getting off the couch pulling on Cartoonz's arm with Lui helping him. Delirious and Mini were doing the same to Wildcat giggling as Wildcat threw them both over his shoulders walking up the stairs. " What the fuck was that Evan!? " asked Basically looking at his lover. Vanoss kissed Terroriser on the cheek before walking between the Monkey and Lynx giving them both a purr before walking to the couch. Terroriser blushed flattening his ears walking to the couch sitting beside Vanoss snuggling to his side wrapping his tail around his ankle. " At the end of the day, we are all connected as mates. Let them have their time like we had ours, " wisely said the Owl beckoning his mates over to the couch patting the empty cushion on his left. Basically and Nogla processed the wording looking at each other walking to the couch in silence. Nogla sat at the end of the couch perked ears twitching intertwining his and Basically's hands. Basically grunted from the kiss on his forehead sliding a hand behind Vanoss's back being careful of his wings. " You guys was suppose to wait for us to have a cuddle party, " pouted a voice behind them. The comfortable group on the couch turned around to see Wildcat and Cartoonz in pajamas with the submissives hanging off of them. Mini and Delirious was still thrown over Wildcat's shoulder kicking their legs and Moo and Lui were holding on to a arm on each side of the Cartoonz. " You were too slow babe, " said Terroriser ears perking up. " Plus everyone else had snuggles but me, " pouted the Ferret flattening his ears on his head. " My poor Ferret, " cooed Delirious tapping Wildcat on the small part of his back to be let down. Wildcat squatted down letting Mini and Delirious down on the ground.

Wildcat walked to the couch side and sat on the arm were Terroriser was. " Does our Ferret need some affectation? " cooed Mini pulling Terroriser off the couch sitting down with Delirious mushed against him. A glow of Yellow engulfed Terroriser revealing his true form. The critter jumped in Delirious's lap nuzzling his head in his chest. " Always wanting cuddles, " hummed Delirious placing a small kiss on top of his head. Terroriser chattered wrapping his tail around Mini's index finger. " When isn't our Ferret not cuddly? " giggled Mini making more room for Lui and Moo. Cartoonz walked to the side of the couch sitting on the arm beside Nogla. Moo and Lui petted Terroriser cooing at the Ferret antics. Wildcat snorted sitting in Terroriser's previous spot sighing heavily. " It's been a long day, " said Wildcat covering his face with his hands. Hums and nods of approval were around the room with cooing and chattering mixed together. " Since we didn't have time for you, how about we go upstairs? " asked Moo petting the Ferret on his head. " My plan worked! " thought Terroriser nodded jumping out of his lover's lap waddling to the stairs. " Follow that Ferret! " squealed Lui getting off the couch pulling Mini along to the staircase. " Let's go before they have all the fun, " giggled Delirious taking Moo's hand walking towards the staircase. Terroriser hobbled up the stairs with the giggling males behind him cooing at him. " Sly as a Ferret, " muttered Cartoonz sitting in the opening spot on the couch. " Well he is a Ferret after all, " hummed Basically leaning his head on Vanoss's shoulder. The group on the couch laughed talking among themselves not paying thr T.V. no attention. Terroriser stopped in front of a door nose twitching standing on his hind legs. " Thank goodness you didn't try to squeeze under the door again, " sighed Moo opening the door for Terroriser watching him scamper in. Moo closed the door when everyone got into the room closing it with a faint click. The four made a circle around the Ferret covering their eyes from the Yellow glow in the room.

" I could have fitted through, " said Terroriser ears perking up with his tail thumping the floor. " Sure you could. Then we will have to use butter again, " said Delirious earning giggles from other three in the room. Terroriser blushed flattening his tiny ears against his head. " That was one time! one time, " pouted Terroriser laying his head in Delirious's lap. Lui took his tail in his lap letting the tail curl around his wrist. " One time too many, " mumbled Lui looking at the Ferret. Terroriser whined in his throat sensing his lover's distressed crawling over to Lui sitting between his legs wrapping his arms around his waist. " It want happen again I promise, " whispered the Ferret nuzzling his lover's neck. " Promise? " asked Lui above a whisper wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. " Promise. " confirmed Terroriser kissing his Lui on the neck. Lui leaned his head to the side with hitched breath giving his lover more space. " There having a moment let's get out the way, " whispered Moo turning to Delirious and Mini. The two nodded crawling to the single bed in the room cuddling together watching their lover's with a smile. Terroriser sucked on the neck pushing Lui down gently on the floor straddling his waist. " Babe, " groaned Lui wrapping his legs around Terroriser's waist pulling him closer. Terroriser kissed a trail up Lui's chin to his mouth capturing him into a kiss. Lui moaned in the kiss rolling them over with him on top straddling Terroriser's waist. Lui tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss as the tongue of Terroriser brushed against his bottom lip asking for entrance. The thump of the Ferret's tail was a sign of appeasement from Lui letting him in his wet cavern. The two tongues tangled in a heated dance fighting for dominance. Terroriser trailed his hands down Lui's sides slipping them in the pajama pants thumbing small circles when he reached his hips. Lui pulled away from the kiss grabbing a hold of Terroriser's chin with his hand looking into his lover's eyes. " Cheater, " panted Lui taking his hand away pulling at the T-shirt on the Ferret hybrid.

" Off, " commanded Lui scooting back to let Terroriser have room to shred the article. Terroriser pulled the hem of his T-shirt over his head tossing it to the side. Lui smiled pushing his lover back on his back bending down latching on the hard Pink bud with his other hand playing with the other. " Lui, " moaned Terroriser leaning his head to the side with his eyes closed. Lightly grazing the nipple in his mouth with his teeth he trailed the hand that was playing with his other bud down his front palming the obvious hard erection in the Ferret's pants. " Relax, " muttered Lui around the nipple swirling his tongue around the bud kissing across his chest to the other nipple taking it in his mouth. Terroriser groaned ears flattening on top of his head and tail thumping the floor with his back arched. " How can I when your teasing me, " panted the Ferret thrusting his hips in Lui's strokes moaning his lover's name. Lui pulled his hand away from the clothed erection and his mouth away from the nipple kissing a trail down the Ferret's stomach as he scooted back onto Terroriser's legs getting in between. Terroriser spread his legs wide for his lover wrapping his tail around Lui's ankle looking at him with half lidded lust filled eyes. Lui nuzzled the hard erection using his teeth to pull the hem of the pants down letting Terroriser kicking them off. " No boxers huh? " teased Lui grabbing the erection with his hand licking the tip with his rough cat like tongue. " Have to be prepared somehow, " gasped Terroriser placing a hand in Lui's hair running his hands through the locks. " It was a nice plan, " mumbled Lui around the erection sucking the head swirling his tongue mixing his salvia and the pre-cum on the slit. The Ferret hissed in pleasure getting a fist full of Brown hair in his hand. " We haven't even started yet, " giggled Lui to himself swallowing his lover whole coming up to the tip bobbing his head. " Teasing bastard, " panted Terroriser arching his back off the floor fisting more of Lui's hair in his hands lightly tugging the smaller man down on him. Lui cupped the base of the leaking erection swallowing him whole hollowing his cheeks.

" Babe! " moaned Terroriser arching his back off the floor mouth open in a silent moan. Lui breathed through his nose hollowing his cheeks more feeling the pulsing veins thump against his tongue. " I'm gonna cum! " groaned the Ferret tugging on the Brown hair tightening his tail around Lui's ankle. Lui put the final touches to Terroriser's bliss slithering a hand down to his balls juggling them in his hands giving them a squeeze. Terroriser came with a grunt barring his teeth tightening his fist of hair shooting his load in the back of Lui's throat. Lui milked the rest of the cum left from Terroriser before pulling away licking his lips for any leftover cum. " Tasty~ " hummed Lui crawling up to Terroriser bending down pecking his lips in a chaste kiss. " Sweet and Salty, " muttered the hybrid tasting himself licking his lips to taste more of himself. Lui giggled getting on his knees pulling the hem of his pajama pants down with his thumbs. " That's not the only sweet treat your getting tonight, " winked Lui wiggling the rest of his pants off tossing them to the side leaving him him in with his pajama shirt on. The hybrid raised up on his elbows licking his lips staring at Lui as the said male stuck two fingers in his mouth. " Why do you tease me so much, " groaned Terroriser feeling his soften member get hard again. Lui winked at his lover with mischief in his eyes lathering his appendages in saliva wetting them all over. Terroriser stroked himself slowly groaning softly watching as Lui rimmed his gaping hole leaning his head back as he pushed one of the fingers knuckle deep. " Don't touch yourself or the show will end, " panted Lui swallowing a moan pulling the finger out to slam back into himself. " No fair, " whined the Ferret letting the arousal take over letting his member get hard on itself. " Life isn't fair babe, " moaned Lui impaling himself with the other wet finger knuckle deep arching when his fingers brushed against his prostate. Terroriser clenched the carpet to hold himself not to pump himself dry from the lewd noises Lui was making. " F-fuck me, " stuttered Lui pulling the fingers out pushing them back in with a loud moan pumping his leaking erection slowly.

" I would if you got that sweet teasing ass over here, " growled the Ferret staring at Lui humming in approval when the fingers left his ass and the hand away from his leaking member. " I'm doing the fucking not you, " purred Lui crawling on top of Terroriser hovering over his now hard arousal. " Ride me then Cowboy, " said the hybrid grinned placing his hands on each side of Lui's waist. Lui grinned back placing a hand on Terroriser's shoulders reaching behind him with the other hand stroking the member slowly lowering himself into the Ferret's lap. " Terroriser, " whimpered Lui wiggling his ass gripping his lover's shoulder with tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. " Take your time baby. No need to rush, " cooed Terroriser wiping his lover's eyes of tears thumbing his hips in soothing small circles. Lui took a deep breathe loosing his grip on the Ferret's shoulders finally getting adjust to the girth. " I'm ready now, " whispered Lui earning a nod from Terroriser with an encouraging smile on his face. Lui started bouncing slowly holding on to the hybrids shoulders his leaking erection flopping against his stomach. " So big and full, " panted Lui increasing his bounces sliding his hands down to Terroriser's chest flattening his hands. " Tight as always, " moaned Terroriser taking the flopping erection in his hand pumping his lover with the rhythm of the bounces. Lui slowly decreased his bounces leaning back with his mouth open in a silent moan arching his back. " Bingo, " thought Terroriser taking the opportunity to widen his legs snapping his hips into the bounces with the new rhythm stroking his lover with the same rhythm. " PLEASE FUCK ME THEIR AGAIN! " shouted Lui bending down tucking his head in Terrroriser's neck moving to the perfect angle for the Ferret to hit his prostate straight on. Terroriser pulled out slamming back in his lover in the angle Lui positioned himself. " I'm so close! " moaned Lui in the hybrids neck impaling his nails on each side of his shoulder feeling the heat swell at the bottom of his stomach. " Me too, " grunted Terroriser rubbing the head of Lui's member with his thumb smearing pre-cum over the slit.

" I'm gonna cum! " announced Lui eyes closed with his mouth open in a silent O shape feeling the pulsing veins on his member and the pulsing veins from Terroriser's inside of him. " Cum for me~ " purred Terroriser pulling out and slamming back in hard repeatedly squeezing the leaking erection. Lui let out a loud moan of Terroriser's name shooting his cum between their bellies babbling none sense as Terroriser rides out his climax. Terroriser's ears flatten against his head with his tail tightening around Lui's ankles holding him as he came inside his mate riding his climax. The two let out twin groans panting heavily with sweat running down their bodies. " Bravo! " cheered someone from the trio on the bed from the other side of the room. " Mini you ruined the moment! " giggled another voice on the bed. The two newly mates looked at the bed across the room with a smile. Moo was shaking his head while Delirious was covering Mini's mouth with a grin on his face. " Someone must have gave him sugar again, " mumbled Terroriser taking a sigh while Lui laughed whimpering slightly from the movement of the soften member in him brush against his prostate. " Maybe you should fuck him silly until he is silly, " whispered Lui in his mates ear crawling to the bed with cum oozing from his ass. " That's not a terrible idea, " hummed the Ferret walking to the bed with his ears perked on top of his head and tail swaying behind him. " Delly! " squealed Lui tackling his lover on the bed. " Hey there! " cooed Delirious kissing Lui's forehead chuckling as the male crawled over his lap to get into Moo's. " Why are so hyper all the time, " hummed Moo nuzzling Lui back as a greeting. Mini squeaked from the unexpected hands sliding underneath his legs lifting him in the air. " Did someone give you sugar today? " grinned the Ferret pecking his lover on the lips. Mini wrapped his arms around Terroriser's neck tucking his head in his neck. " Maybe~ " teased Mini in the hybrids neck moaning softly from his ass getting squeezed. " Seems like I got to fuck the sugar out then, " purred Terroriser walking back to his previous spot carefully lowering himself on the ground with Mini underneath him.

" Maybe then I will meet my high, " purred Mini in Terroriser's ear sucking on the tip. The hybrid crooned feeling his arousal harden from the teasing. " Not you too, " groaned Terroriser sliding his hands under the big shirt playing with the hard Pink buds. " If Lui can do it then I can too, " panted Mini nibbling along the outlines of the ear. Terroriser grinned squeezing the buds between his fingers. " If this is the only way to get you off your high then so be it. Two can play at this game, " purred the Ferret using his teeth to pull the shirt up enough to latch on to one of the nipples. Mini moaned leaning his head back running his hand through the Sandy hair. Terroriser sucked on the bud with little nibbles here and there while twisting the other with his hand. " Babe, " gasped Mini with a faint blush on his cheeks arching his back off the floor. " Your already hard and we haven't got to the best part, " mummered Terroriser around the nipple looking into his lover's eyes. " Wouldn't happen if someone wasn't teasing me, " said Mini playfully rolling his eyes squealing from the unexpected squeeze to his groin. " Shouldn't have started it, " smirked the Ferret grazing his teeth down on the other nipple. " Ngh~! " panted Mini thrusting his hips into the hand on his member. The hybrid tugged on the bud gently swirling his tongue around the nipple. " I swear too god! " seethed Mini through barred gritted teeth. " You swear to god what baby? " whispered the Ferret kissing a trail down his chest to his stomach circling his belly button with kitten like licks down to hem of his pants. " I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now then I'll find someone else that will! " groaned Mini wrapping his ankles around Terroriser's head pulling him closer to his hard obvious member. " No one can fuck you like I can, plus I have to prep you before going into you dry, " hummed Terroriser using his teeth to pull down the shorts enough to get to his leaking prize. " Please, " pleaded Mini with his mouth open with Brown eyes filled with lust. " I gotcha Mini, " whispered Terroriser blowing cool air on the leaking tip holding tight onto Mini's thighs as they trembled.

" Brian please, " begged the male underneath choking on a moan as a wet cavern engulfed him whole. Terroriser bobbed his head pulling out holding the member in his hand giving him slow strokes . " Using reals name now Craig, " teased Terroriser thumbing over the head smear the pre-cum and saliva over the slit. " Quit teasing and just fuck me! " Mini hissed arching his back in a perfect curve off the floor. " Aww, I have to prep you first babe, " playfully whined the Ferret rubbing two fingers across Mini's swollen Pink lips. " Suck, " commanded the Ferret sucking on the tip of the hard member swallowing him whole again. Mini swallowed down a moan threatening from his chest putting the two digits in his mouth swirling his tongue around the appendages. Terroriser shudders feeling the slimy wetness between his fingers hollowing his cheeks as a reward for his lover. " I'm going to cum, " mumbled Mini around the fingers feeling the heat swell at the bottom of his stomach grasping a hair full of the Sandy color in his fist. Terroriser hummed in acknowledgement sending vibration up Mini's spine dragging his fingers out of his lover's mouth. " Fuck! " cursed Mini tugging the fist full of hair as his cum shoot in the back of the Ferret's throat unexpected. Terroriser sucked him dry of all the cum slowly pulling away with his tongue under the member giving a rough kitten like lick to the slit. " Tasty~ " purred the Ferret licking his lips kissing Mini's inner thighs rimming the gaping hole with the wet fingers. " Come on! " urged Mini unwrapping his ankles setting them on both sides of the Ferret's body curling his toes. Terroriser kissed the other thigh slipping in one finger knuckle deep staying still for his lover to adjust. " S-Shit! " cursed Mini scrunching his face in pain squirming on the floor with tears welling in his eyes. " I'm sorry baby, " cooed Terroriser placing comfort kisses on Mini's heated sweaty skin nuzzling his thighs. " Don't apologize, " whispered Mini taking a deep breath wigging on the finger petting the Ferret's hair lovingly. " Tell me when your good, " said Terroriser leaning forward a little kissing the pale smooth stomach with little nuzzles.

Minutes flew by as Mini gave a nod to Terroriser signalling him that he can add another finger. Kissing his inner thigh he impaled his lover with the other finger sinking into the heat knuckle deep staying still again for his lover to adjust to the new stinging feeling. " More please, " demanded Mini pushing back into the fingers crying out as they brushed against his sweet spot. Terroriser grinned pulling his fingers out to the tip pushing them back in hitting the same spot over and over again. " Brian gimme more! fuck me please! " commanded Mini reaching his arms out for his lover spreading his legs wider. The hybrid growled possessively pulling out his his fingers positioning himself at the wet gaping hole. " Ready Mini? " asked the Ferret wrapping his tail around his ankles with his ears flatten against his head. " Just get in me, " grumbled Mini squealing in pain and pleasure rocking forward from the impact in his ass from the first thrust. " Happy now? " groaned Terroriser feeling the tight heat of Mini squeeze around his member as he tighten his grip on his lover's leg. " Fuck yes! " moaned Mini wrapping his arms around Terroriser's neck tucking his face in his neck. Terroriser slipped his hands in the middle of Mini's back lifting him slightly off the floor. " So tight Mini, " panted the hybrid angling himself for the perfect angle to hit is prostate. " Your just to big! " cried out Mini leaning his head back arching his back in Terroriser's hands pushing back into the thrusts. " Bingo, " smiled the Ferret pulling out leaving the tip in Mini's asshole to push back in with a snap of his hips earning a wail out of his lover. " Fuck me there! fuck me please, " wailed Mini mouth open with drool seeping down his chin toes curled tight. Terroriser grunted from the tightness squeezing his member placing both hands on each side of Mini's head as grounding. " Your pulling me in, " growled Terroriser holding on to Mini's hips with one hand bending down sucking and kissing Mini's neck. " I'm going to cum! " sobbed Mini eyes rolling in the back of his head falling limp into his lover's hold. " Cum for me Darling, " growled Terroriser biting down on the red painted skin tightening his grip around Mini as his climax busted into Mini.

" BRIAN! " screamed Mini at the top of his lungs as the Ferret pushed in more when he came inside of him. He arched his back in a perfect angle drool dripping from his chin with his mouth open in a silent moan shaped "O". Terroriser came with a roar pushing in more of his lover filling him with his seed. Using the stretch he had left he used them for thrusting out his climax. " I guess you can say I got you off your high huh? " panted the Ferret smiling as his newly mate punched him in the arm. " Shut up, " replied Mini whimpering from the soften member rubbing against his bruised insides. Mini turned his head to the side looking at the scene on the bed with a smirk. " I guess they couldn't wait, " hummed Mini with a happy twink in his eyes. Terroriser turned his head where Mini was looking across the room to see Lui in the middle of Moo and Delirious each of his hands occupied with their hard erections. Delirious and Moo were using their hands to finger the other as their tongues battled in a match for dominance drool seeping out of their heated kiss. " Room for one more? " teased Terroriser standing up holding out his hand for his boyfriend. " I don't think so, " purred Lui batting his eyelashes. " It's pretty full here, " he hummed squeezing the members in his hand smirking at the shuddering moans from his lovers. " Well let me take a load off your hands, " purred the Ferret back to his mate grabbing an unexpected Delirious by the ankle dragging his lover to the edge of the bed. " I'll be borrowing this pretty little thing for some minutes, " grinned Terroriser lifting his giggling lover under his thighs letting the said male wrap his legs around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. The little ears perked up on it's perched with the tail swindling around Delirious's ankles in a soft gentle but tight grip.

" Then you will have to let me borrow your pretty little thing, " teased Lui reaching for Mini's wrist tugging him on the bed in the previous spot where Delirious sat. " You got yourself a deal, " winked the hybrid kissing Delirious on the jaw trailing them on his lips. Delirious moaned into the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Terroriser turned around slowly walking back to the same spot brushing his rough tongue on the bottom of Delirious's lip. Delirious opened his mouth letting Terroriser have accessed to his mouth and tongue. The hybrid's tongue darted into the wet cavern tangling with the other tongue in a heated battle for dominance. Delirious ran his fingertips down Terroriser's back earning a shaky shudder from the Ferret. " Someone wants to take over huh? " muffled Terroriser in the kiss getting a grunt from Delirious. The hybrid clamped down on the tongue sucking the appendage as his fingers slipped in the hem of the pajama pants slowly pulling them down. Delirious groaned in his chest feeling Terroriser's calloused hands rub against his hard member. The hybrid pulled away from sucking the tongue leaving a small string of saliva on the tips of their tongues. " Subs can be dominated if they tried, " jabbed Delirious unwrapping his legs from Terroriser's waist shimming the rest of his pants down his ankles kicking them to the side leaving him in just his pajama shirt. " True. Plus it's sexy when you want to be on top, " said Terroriser wrapped his arms around Delirious's middle dipping his lover back. Getting the indication of what the Ferret was hinting, Delirious held one arm out to the floor balancing his weight with a grunt as Terroriser placed his chest on top of his using his arm strength to lower them down on the floor. Terroriser purred in delight grabbing the hem of the pajama shirt with his hand pushing it to his neck revealing the hard Pink buds.

" Which one shall I ravish on first, " hummed Terroriser using a circular motion with his fingertips over the nubs. " Ngh~! " moaned Delirious panting from the friction of the motion. " Let's go with this one, " grinned the Ferret licking on to the right nipple squeezing the other between his fingertips. " Terroriser, " moaned Delirious grinding his clothed erection into the obvious naked hard leaking member of the Ferret. " Babe, " groaned Terroriser around the nipple biting down lightly on the bud grazing his teeth. " Your teasing me, " panted Delirious placed his hands in the Sandy Brown hair twirling his fingers around the locks. Terroriser pinched the nipple in his other hand as he swirled his tongue around the one his attention is occupied with now. " I love teasing you, " said Terroriser giving the bud a rough lick kissing a trail of kisses across to the other hard Pink bud swirling his tongue. " Don't tease me fuck me! " moaned Delirious tugging on the locks between his fingers. " If you insist but I have a deal I want to make, " hummed the Ferret straddling his lover's legs pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees lifting himself up to pull the article off his boy. " What is it? " panted Delirious swallowing down the moan in his throat looking at his lover with hazy half lidded eyes. " I suck you and you suck me and then I'll fuck you, " grinned the ferret thumbing the slit of the leaking head. " Deal! " gasped Delirious spreading his legs wide for his lover to fit in. The Ferret purred straddling the pelvic of his lover gripping underneath his thighs and wrapping his tail around his neck. Delirious spread Terroriser's legs apart his erection dangling between his legs sucking on the pre-cum gathering at the tip. " Tease, " moaned Terroriser cupping the erection in front of him swallowing him whole. Delirious moaned his lover's name used one of his elbows as height to suck on the erection and the spare arm that had unoccupied fingers to juggle his balls.

Terroriser hummed on the erection sending shivers up Delirious's spine encouraging him to suck him harder. Hollowing his cheeks around the erection Delirious took calm deep breathes through his nose squeezing the balls with a gentle but tight squeeze. Terroriser pulled away with a pop cupping the erection again while he sucked on the head. The two tuned out the argument on the bed but was using it as motivation to out do the other. " I bet Delirious is gonna win! " exclaimed Lui on the bed with a determined expression on his face. " Nah, I think Terorriser has this in the bag, " said Mini smugly with crossed arms over his chest with his head held high. Moo sighed shaking his head with a smile counting down in his head when they were about to climax together. " 3...2..1, " hummed Moo when he heard the muffled moans of both his lovers. " I win, " stated Moo with a smile looking between Lui and Mini. The other two groaned muttering under their breathes looking back at their free show. Delirious slid the soften erection from his mouth with a string of cum and saliva on the tip of his tongue to the tip of the soften member. " Delicious~ " purred the male on the bottom whimpering slightly from the rough tongue licking the underside of his soften member. " Tell me about it, " rumbled the Ferret licking his lips of the excess cum on his lips. Terroriser slid off his lover's body crawling in between his spread legs. " Claim your prize baby, " purred Delirious leaning his head to the side with half lidded eyes in a submissive position. Terroriser growled sticking two digits in his mouth wetting them with his other hand prodding the gaping wet hole with his fingertips. Delirious moaned rocking into the fingers whining in dismay from the emptiness from his hole. " I'm going to give you something bigger than my little fingers, " muttered Terroriser around the wet digits pulling them out rimming the hole.

" Please give it too me, " urged Delirious biting his lips wrapping his legs around the Ferret's waist. The hybrid pushed in both appendages knuckle deep letting the wiggling man get adjusted. " Fuck me, " groaned Delirious adjusting quickly to the fingers pushing back wanting more. Seeing his lover finger fuck himself, Terroriser pulled the two out pushing them back in with an angle. " Fuck me there! " shouted Delirious arching his back off the ground with his head leaned back and mouth open in a silent moan. Terroriser pulled his fingers out laying down behind Delirious lifting his leg over his hips. " We gonna try a new position babe, " grinned Terroriser kissing the back of the whining male's neck positioning himself at the gaping hole. Delirious gripped the rug with his fist letting out a yelp from the sharp thrust in his ass. " Please! " begged Delirious laying his head on the carpet moaning loudly from the vicious thrusts the hybrid was producing. " Please what baby boy? " grunted the Ferret wrapping an arm around Delirious's middle holding him tight as he mercilessly fucks him. " PLEASE FUCK ME! " wailed Delirious babbling nonsense as Terroriser angled himself perfect hitting his prostate. " Good boy, " praised the Ferret sucking on the back of Delirious biting down on the skin increasing the pace to their thrusts. " H-hah c-cum p-please! " stuttered Delirious barring his teeth from the mercilessness pounding his ass is receiving. " Cum for me baby, " growled Terroriser into his neck biting down harder on the skin using the last of his stamina to thrust their their shared climax's. " BRIAN~! " squealed Delirious arching his back off Terroriser's chest clenching his eyes closed and drool sliding down on the side of his mouth. Terroriser roared as he came into his lover thrusting through his climax tightening his grip around Delirious. The two breathed deeply from their high with heavily shuddering breathes.

" I'm going to be limping for sure this time, " groaned Delirious whimpering from the soften member rubbing against his bruised hole. " Looks like hot bathes and heat packs again, " grinned Terroriser unwrapping his tail around his ankle kissing his newly mate on his sweaty cheek. Delirious groaned louder turning over slowly wrapping his arms around the Ferret's neck. " Carry me? " asked Delirious looking at his mate with big Blue eyes. " Your too cute, " muttered the hybrid pecking him on the lips wrapping his arms around his waist rolling on his back with Delirious on top of him. Delirious planted his feet on each side of Terroriser straightening up holding out his hand for his lover to take. Taking the hand, Terroriser pulled himself up balancing back onto his feet. With one swift motion the Ferret had his lover off his feet into a bridal style whistling a little tune back to the bed. " Thank you for letting me borrow this cutie here, " gleamed the hybrid setting him down at the end of the bed next to Lui. " Your welcome, " cooed Lui with a smile on his face. " Is that all today sir? " innocently asked Lui leaning his head on Mini's shoulders. " Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow someone else, " replied Terroriser landing his eyes on Moo's naked sweaty form. " Is there anything I can have for you to have him? " asked Lui running his little hands through Delirious's hair. Terroriser cocked his hip out with his hand underneath his chin in a thinking pose. " How about free back massages and a limited supplies of gummy worms for a week? " bribed the hybrid holding out his hand. " Deal! " exclaimed Lui shaking his lover's hand pulling Mini closer to him kissing Delirious on the cheek. " My turn now? " asked Moo huskily with half lidded eyes filled with lust. The hybrid purred deep in his chest moving in front of Moo grabbing his wrist gently pulling him off the bed.

Letting himself get dragged across the room by Terroriser, Moo groaned from the unexpected slam against the wall. " Sorry you had to wait, " rumbled the Ferret in his chest attaching his lips to Moo's tilting his head to the side deepening the heated kiss. Moo moaned brushing his tongue against the Ferret's bottom lip asking for entrance. Acknowledging the tongue the hybrid opened his mouth slightly letting the tongue slip into his mouth tangling his own with the tongue. As the two battled it out in a heat dominance dance Terroriser tugged and pulled on Moo's clothing. Using a trick that Basically taught him Moo won the kiss surprising the Ferret. " Where did you? " asked the awed hybrid staring at a smug faced Moo. " Just a little trick our little Monkey showed me when we were alone, " whispered Moo turning his head to the side showing his bare neck. Terroriser purred in his chest diving his head into the bare neck. Moo gasped as his lover sucked and licked his fair smooth skin. " Beautiful sounds you make, " rumbled the Ferret pulling away from the patch of red skin licking the claim spot. " There will be more lovely ones when you fuck me, " gasped Moo wrapping his arms around the hybrids neck cupping the back of his neck pulling him down. Terroriser chuckled lowly biting down on his chosen skin grinding his leaking member against Moo's clothed one. Moo arched his back off the wall slight hissing from the harsh bite between his collarbone and shoulder. " Beautiful, " crooned the Ferret licking the spot once more pecking his panting lover on the lips. " Be more beautiful when you fuck me, " said Moo with haze dazed half lidded eyes filled with lust. " Why so persisted for me to fuck you Hm? " asked the Ferret grabbing the hem of Moo's shirt pulling it over his head tossing it the ground. " Maybe because I have been teased enough that my wet gaping hole doesn't need to be stretched with fingers but with a big leaking cock of my lover, " purred Moo in Terroriser's ear grinding his hips into the leaking erection as a point.

The loud growl from the depths of Terroriser's throat echoed loudly in the room pinching the Pink hard nipples with his thumb and index finger. " As mush as that sounds good, I want that pretty little hole wetter for me. " stated Terroriser tugging on the buds. " Please, " gasped Moo arching his back off the wall tightening his grip around his lover's neck. " Please what baby? " hummed the Ferret letting go of his left hand grazing the nipple with hid sharp teeth. " Please fuck me! " urged Moo tightening his legs around Terroriser's waist thrusting his hips up. Terroriser tighten his grip on Moo's waist holding him still as he swirled his tongue around through his teeth. " Brain please! " pleaded Moo leaning his head back feeling his hard arousal tightening ion his pajama pants. Terroriser pulled away from his lover looking into the his eyes. " Someone is leaking and hard against me. I wonder who it is~ " teased the hybrid placing Moo on his feet yanking the pajama pants with one hard yank lifting him back off his feet. " Babe please! " begged Moo rubbing their leaking erections together creating friction between the two. " Since you been a good boy waiting for me, " said Terorriser nuzzling his lover's neck cupping a hand around the erection. Moo hissed from the cool hand wrapped around his heated erection chanting his lovers name repeatedly when the hand started moving. " Who knew I could get little Moo to go under from pleasure, " grinned the hybrid in Moo's neck squeezing the length on the tip of the erection leaving a small space for his thumb to rub over the slit. " Please fuck me now. No more teasing, " begged Moo with faint tinted red cheeks and a small trail of drool seeping out his mouth sliding down to his chin. Terorriser didn't say a word bending down a bit to let Moo's feet touch the floor.

" Turn around. " commanded the Ferret cupping his leaking erection giving himself a few pumps. Moo turned around placing his hands on the wall bending his elbows slightly and spreading his legs with his ass pushed out. " Perfect~ " purred the Ferret pushing himself against Moo pushing the tip of his erection against the gaping hole. " Come on! " groaned Moo pushing back into the tip gasping from the small impalement in his ass. " No need to be in a rush babe, " cooed the Ferret pushing more of his girth into his lover placing both hands on his hips in a vice grip. " Ngh~! " panted Moo laying his face flat on the wall adjusting to the girth wiggling his ass. " Moo, " groaned Terroriser slapping his lover's ass rubbing the fatty tissue. " M-move, " stuttered Moo pushing back into his lover clenching his hands into a fist. The hybrid grinned pulling out of his lover to push back in with full force rocking them both forward. The two lover's groaned holding down their weight and balance on the wall. Terroriser leaned down sucking and nibbling on the back of Moo's neck holding him down by his hips. " Brain, " moaned Moo bending his head down letting his lover have more space to claim him. Growling in appreciation from the action the hybrid increased his speed setting a steady but fast rhythm. Moo opened his mouth in a silent moan saliva seeping out on both sides of his mouth trailing down his chin. " So tight, " rumbled the Ferret nuzzling the back of the bruised neck feeling Moo's heat squeeze around his erection. Moo squealed from the harsh thrust to his sweet spot seeing stars as his lover angled himself in him. " Fuck me there please! " sobbed Moo scratching the wall leaving marks horizontally. Terroriser pulled out of Moo setting his lover down on his feet grabbing his wrist turning him around to be chest to chest. With a grunt the Ferret grabbed underneath Moo's thighs hoisting him up pushing back into his lover in the same perfect angle. Moo wrapped his arms around his lover tucking his head in his neck babbling in his ear feeling the fast heat swell in his belly.

" I'm going to cum! " wailed Moo tightening his legs around Terroriser's waist. Terroriser tightened his grip on his lover wrapping his tail around Moo's waist with his ears flatten down on his head. " Cum for me MooMoo, " purred the Ferret changing his thrusts into hard snaps purring in satisfaction from the loud moan of his name. " BRAIN~! " moaned Moo clenching down on his member barring his teeth as the Ferret came into his ass. Moo's eyes rolled in the back of his head with his mouth open and tongue hanging on the side. Terroriser roared as he came using the last of his stamina to thrust into his newly mate. Terroriser gripped his mates legs pulling out slowly kissing his neck as Moo whimpered in his neck from the friction. " Your alright baby, " cooed the Ferret walking to the bed with his other mates on their pressed together sleep. Terroriser gently laid Moo next to Delirious who turned around in Lui's hold to snuggle into Moo's warm body. Moo wrapped his arms around Delirious's waist nuzzling Brunette's hair. The hybrid smiled down at his lover walking backwards to the door clicking off the light switch letting the Moonlight shine throughout the room. " Plan worked better than I expected, " hummed the hybrid standing in the doorway. " Sly and Sneaky as a Ferret, " grinned the hybrid closing the door just in time when he glowed bright Yellow turning back to his human form. Terroriser crept into the room with his other lovers closing the door silently. " Your plan worked it seems? " asked a sly quiet voice in the darkness. Startled, the ferret turned to see Yellow kind eyes glowing in the room staring at him. " Did it not? " asked Vanoss standing from his spot on the bed wings folded behind his back. " Y-Yeah, " stammered the ferret twiddling with his fingers. Vanoss chuckled walking off the bed towards his stuttering lover. " What's the matter? Owl got your tongue~ " teased Vanoss spanning his wings out folding them back in turning on his heels walking back to the bed. The ferret whined from the teasing trailing after the Owl hybrid to the bed.

Vanoss nestled back into his previous spot holding out one of his wings for Terroriser. " Cuddle? " asked the Owl blinking his eyes with a gentle smile on his face. Terroriser couldn't deny his lover snuggling into the wing wrapping his tail around his waist.

~ Morning ~

Nogla woke up to sneeze from himself from something fluffy tickling his nose. " What the fuck Toonz!? " snarled Nogla swatting away the lashing tail. Cartoonz snored from his spot next to Nogla nuzzling deeper into his arms. " Fucking bastard, " hissed the Lynx stretching his numb limbs bending down kissing his boyfriends forehead. " Let's see who I can wake up, " grinned the Lynx ears twitching in anticipation. Hearing a groan annoyed noise in front of him he saw Basically covering his eyes with his arms. " Perfect~ " purred the Lynx quietly crawling to his lover. Waiting for Basically to remove his arm, Nogla looked at his other lovers in the room. Wildcat was laying on his side in an opposite corner from them next to the door. Vanoss and Terroriser were snuggled together on the bed with Vanoss's wing wrapped around Terroriser and Terroriser's tail wrapped around Vanoss's waist. " Way to go babe, " hummed Nogla smelling the after sex scent from Terroriser. " Nogla what the fuck are you doing? " asked an annoyed voice. Looking down at his Dark colored lover Nogla beamed him a bright smile getting on top of him. " Good Morning Monkey! " gleamed Nogla nuzzling into Basically's neck. Basically let out a dramatic sigh wrapping his arms around Nogla's waist. " Morning to you too, " huffed Basically closing his eyes letting the glow of Yellow engulf the two lovers. Nogla straddled his lover's waist scooting back a little helping Basically sit up right. " Terroriser's plan worked? " asked Basically rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Yup! " nodded Nogla pointing to the bed. Basically followed the hand smiling as Vanoss sat up stretching his arms with his wings flapping behind. " Morning, " drowsily said Vanoss folding his wings behind him smacking his lips. " Someone got to cuddle last night, " hummed Nogla getting off of Basically's lap holding a hand out for him. Basically took the hand walking to the bed side with Nogla trailing behind him. " Jealous? " teased Vanoss accepting a morning kiss planted on his lips scooting off the bed.

" Never! especially when I can cuddle my Owl on my own, " grinned Nogla kissing Vanoss on the lips. Vanoss kissed back humming to himself looking around the room. " Why did you leave me cold, " whined a voice on the bed. The trio looked to see Terroriser sitting up with his hair in every which way with a pout on his lips. " It's time to get up that's why, " replied Vanoss quickly catching a stumbling Ferret in his arms. " I don't want too, " said the Ferret wrapping his arms around Vanoss's neck. " Your already up baby, " chuckled Vanoss keeping a tight grip on Terroriser letting the glow of Yellow engulf the two. Terorriser pulled away from the Owl hybrid crossing his arms. " Are the subs up yet? " asked Terroriser looking past Basically's and Nogla's shoulders at the door. " I don't think so, " said Nogla accepting the hug from Terroriser. " Plus you would know if they are or not. Usually they would be in here. " said Basically kissing Terroriser on both cheeks. " It's too early for me, " groaned an low baritone voice off to the side of the room. The group looked to see the Pig hybrid awake from his nest of blankets in the corner. " Piggy! " exclaimed Terroriser and Basically running to their hybrid lover. Wildcat fell back with an ompf wrapping an arm around the Monkey and Ferret hybrid. " Good Morning to you too, " said the Pig kissing each of them on the foreheads letting them go. " I feel like making breakfast for some reason, " said the Basically helping Wildcat off the floor. " Me too, " replied Terroriser looking at Basically. " As long as you don't burn down something then you can go cook, " warned Nogla shaking his head at his hybrid lover's antics. Wildcat smiled as he watched them run out the room with a smile on their faces. " Someone is cranky, " joked Wildcat nuzzling Vanoss as the said man nuzzled him back. " Not cranky. Just grumpy a little because of a furry tail on my nose, " said Nogla saying the last sentence loudly hoping it would wake up the Wolf hybrid.

Cartoonz snored louder turning on his back with his ears flatten on top of his head. Nogla sighed shaking his head as he walked out the room with no more words to say. " I guess we just let him wake himself up, " said Vanoss walking past the glowing Yellow hybrid. " Wait for me! " whispered shouted Wildcat trailing off behind Vanoss closing the door leaving it with a small crack if the others wanted to come in. " He is knocked out for the count, " said Mini shaking his head with his hands on his hips. Moo poked his sides only earning a loud snore from his lover on the bed. " I didn't think Terroriser fucked him that hard, " muttered Moo stepping back looking at his knocked out lover. " Delirious! Delly! Del! " shouted Lui jumping on the bed but Delirious just turned on his side kicking the covers off his feet. The three woke up with their pajamas across the room leaving them in their naked wake. Scambling to find their pajamas in the morning time sunshine was a struggle to Mini and Lui. Moo found his clothes first giggling at his lovers who had put the wrong clothing on the wrong body part. Helping his lover with their clothes the three turned to see their forth hasn't woke from his slumber nor moved from the same spot. " Who's going to make me waffles now, " whined Lui hanging his arms to the side with his bottom lip trembling. " Guess we have to make our own, " said Mini holding out his arms for Lui. Lui let out a huff walking into Mini's arms hanging off his shoulders. " Come on you two, Let Delirious sleep, " hummed Moo walking to the door opening it for Mini and Lui closing it. " Assholes, " mumbled Delirious turning on his back groaning from the brightness in the room. " I could go back to sleep or I could go into the other room and try to find someone to cuddle with, " muttered Delirious under his breath sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Cuddle it is. " thought Delirious walking to the door opening it looking out to see if anyone was around.

He heard annoyed and cheerful noises downstairs in the kitchen. " Hopefully Wildcat is still sleeping, " hoped Delirious walking out the room when the coast was clear. Pushing the slightly jarred door open Delirious say Cartoonz in the corner in his hybrid form. " Fluffy pillow! " beamed Delirious walking to his lover squatting down in front of him. " Cartoonz....Toonz? " whispered Delirious poking at his lover's head. The Wolf hybrid raised his head blinking the sleep away from his eyes. " Delirious? " asked the husky voice of the Wolf looking straight into Baby Blue eyes. " Morning babe, " smiled Delirious stretching out his arms wide. The wolf huffed a laugh getting up from his spot wrapping an arm around Delirious's waist. " Morning Baby Blue, " greeted Cartoonz peppering his lover's face with kisses. Delirious giggled wrapping his arms around Cartoonz's neck. " The first time in forever we been the last ones to wake up, " said Delirious quickly pecking Cartoonz on the lips. Cartoonz hummed burrowing his face in the nook of Delirious's neck. " Surprise, " he sarcastic cheered licking and nipping on the smooth pale skin. Delirious moaned leaning his head to the side giving his lover more space. " This is a good surprise to me, " gasped Delirious swallowing down a choked moan in his throat from the sharp bite. Cartoonz pulled away from the claim mark licking the fair bruised skin. " Let's see how good it gets, " purred Cartoonz kissing a trail down his jaw to his neck stopping at the perky Pink buds. Delirious placed his hands in Cartoonz's hair fisting the Brown locks from the cook breeze on his nipples. " Quit teasing me you bastard, " hissed Delirious tugging on the locks as Cartoonz took one of his nipples in his mouth. Bringing his other hand to the other nipple he pinched and tugged lightly. " Who me? Innocent Ol' me, " asked Cartoonz around the bud in a playfully innocent voice with mischief in his lusting eyes.

" Innocent, " scoffed Delirious moaning from the squeeze of his erection. " Totally innocence, " said Cartoonz batting his eyelashes biting down on the nipple he was occupied with. " Toonz, " gaped Delirious pulling him on top of him with his back on the floor but chest to chest with his lover. " Impatient? " teased Cartoonz licking the other bud slowly pumping his lover. Delirious turned his head to the side with red tinted cheeks. " If I'm? " challenged Delirious looking out the corner of his eye at his lover. " Challenged accepted, " grinned the Wolf kissing past his naval licking a strip of salivia to the obvious erection. " Fuck you, " panted Delirious palming the carpet underneath his hands spreading his legs wider. " I think it is the opposite My Dear, " hummed Cartoonz sucking on the red cupping the base with his hand. " Fuck your wet mouth, " moaned Delirious arched off the floor in a perfect curve wrapping his legs around Cartoonz's waist. Cartoonz hummed around the head sending vibrations up his panting lover's spine. Pulling away from the head the Wolf thumbed over the slit smearing pre-cum and saliva together creating extra lube. " Gonna fiuck you so hard, " purred the Wolf swallowing his lover whole gagging a little from Delirious's hand pushing him down on him completely. " Please Toonz! " panted Delirious taking over his lover's head pulling and tugging on the Brown locks. Cartoonz hollowed his cheeks tightening around the pulsing erection gripping the smooth thighs in a vice grip. " I'm gonna cum! " babbled Delirious arching his back eyes shut closed as he came into Cartoonz's mouth. Milking the cum from his lover Cartoonz pulled away licking his lips crawling up to Delirious pecking him on the lips. Delirious licked his own lips moaning from the Salty and Sweet treat. " Open wide for me, " whispered Cartoonz brushing two digits on the plump swollen lips purring in approval from Delirious taking them in.

Keeping eye contact with his lover as he swirled his tongue around the digits getting them wet and slimy from his spit. " Good Delirious, " praised the Wolf slipping his digits out crawling back down to the soften member and the gaping hole. " How should I do this? One finger or both? " teased Cartoonz rimming the hole with both the fingers sticking his tongue in the hole. " Both! " screamed Delirious opening his hazed filled Baby Blue eyes filled with lust panting heavily from the teasing. " Good choice, " smirked the Wolf sticking the two digits in knuckle deep staying still letting his lover get adjusted. Wiggling his ass from the impalement of the fingers Delirious pushed back signalling Cartoonz to move. Kissing his lover's inner thighs he pulled his fingers out shoving them back in a steady rhythm. " Cartoonz please fuck me! " pleaded Delirious twisting his body around letting the fingers hit every angle in his ass. Cartoonz grinned when he hit a certain spot from his lover as Delirious shouted at him. " Did I hit your sweet spot? " cooed Cartoonz snapping his fingers in the same spot squelching noises from the wetness of Delirious echo in the room. " Yes! Please Toonz! " begged Delirious pushing back into the fingers yelping from the slap on his inner thighs. " Ah Ah Ah, Tell me what you want Baby Blue, " demanded Cartoonz pulling his fingers out to his lover's dosmay sucking on the appendages. " Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I forget how good it feels to be fucked! " moaned Delirious groaned from something bigger than the fingers pushing in his wet hole. " Hold on tight baby, " warned Cartoonz pushing in his girth slowly watching his lover's reaction. Delirious closed his eyes shut tears pricked the corner of his eyes tightening his hold hold around the Wolf's neck. " Tell me when to move, " comforted Cartoonz sucking on Delirious's neck easing some of the distress.

Wrapping his tail around Delirious's leg and ears flatten Cartoonz waited patiently for his lover's signal. " M-move, " stammered Delirious looking at his lover with faint tear streaks on his face. Cartoonz leaned down kissing the faint trial pulling out slowly to pushing back in. The two rocked forward with a grunt using a slow pace to start off the rhythm. " Faster, " commanded Delirious leaning his head to the side baring his neck. Cartoonz listened to the order quickening his pace burrowing his head in Delirious's neck sucking and biting down to claim him. Delirious whimpered and moaned from the change in pace feeling the heat swell int he pit of his belly. " Harder Toonz! " he cried out becoming speechless from the new change in the rhythm. The new pace was a quick and hard one no gentleness and slow one. " Mine, " purred Cartoonz pulled away from the claimed mark licking over the bruise. " Your so big! " moaned Delirious shifting himself to an angle helping his lover find his prostate. " Your just too tight, " moaned Cartoonz pulling out with only the tip in Delirious snapping back in an angle hitting spot on to Delirious's prostate. " FUCK ME THERE! " shrieked Delirious falling limp with his head leaned back and mouth open in a silent moan. " Fuck Del I'm about to cum! " grunted the Wolf pushing all the way in his speechless lover. Cartoonz snapped his hips into the thrusts roaring at the top of his lungs from coming inside of Delirious. He pushed through his thrusts filling his lover with his cum. " TOONZ! " screamed Delirious finding his voice pushing back into his lover letting the Wolf fill his insides. Cartoonz collapsed on top of Delirious catching his breath for moment and rolled over on his side." Morning sex is the best sex, " said Delirious with a goofy smile on his face. Cartoonz couldn't help but laugh at the cute expression on his mates face. " Damn right, " hummed the Wolf flattening his ears against his head.

" Who do you want me to send up for their surprise? " asked Delirious sitting up with his hair stranded everywhere. " Surprise me, " muttered the Wolf closing his eyes with a grin on his face. Delirious laughed at his playfully lover pecking him on the lips leaving the room. Walking downstairs naked didn't affect Delirious at all since this isn't the first time, but it did get everyone's attention when he entered the kitchen. Without missing a beat he walked straight to Lui bending down whispering in his ear. " Oh really~? " purred the Brunette scooting his seat back walking past Delirious rushing out of the kitchen. " What the hell is going on? " asked a confused Nogla tilting his head to the side. " Don't worry about it. " smiled Delirious grabbing a plate of breakfast from the counter sitting down in the chair Lui was in. Lui stopped at the door breathing deeply as he calm himself before entering the room. " heard from a certain bird that I have a surprise waiting for me, " said Lui closing the door behind him. " I thought I smelt excitement and energy coming my way, " purred the Wolf opening his eyes licking his lips at the sway of Lui's hips. Lui winked at Cartoonz walking to the bed stripping his pajamas laying back on the bed with his legs spread. " Come and get it baby, " moaned the Brunette tilting his head to the side in totally submission. " Fuck yes! " growled the Wolf crawling to the bed getting between his lover's legs with his erection fully harden at the site before him. Lui made the first move capturing the Wolf's lips on his own tilting his head to the side. Cartoonz moaned in the kiss brushing his tongue on Lui's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lui denied his lover keeping his lips in a tight thin straight line. Cartoonz didn't give up slithering his hand down Lui's front with the Brunette knowing squeezing his hard lengthen. " Ahh~! " moaned Lui widening his eyes from the unexpected tongue entering his wet cavern licking all over. Calming himself from the surprise attack Lui tangled his own tongue with the Wolf fighting his lover for dominance.

As the two battled it out for top dog their erections rubbed against each other creating sweet friction between the two. The two lovers broke apart staring into each others eyes with hard deep breathes. " Tie? " asked Lui breaking the silence in the room. " Sit back and relax, " Cartoonz grinned scooting his body down on Lui's sucking on a Pink bud. " Cartoonz! " gasped Lui placing one hand beside him and the other on fisting his hair. Cartoonz hummed around the bud sending shivers up and down Lui's spine. Lui bucked his hips moaning from the teasing pleasure his hybrid Wolf lover issued on him. Feeling the shudders Cartoonz grazed the bud with his teeth lightly slithering one of his hands into the opened palmed one beside Lui's head. " I can feel how wet you are waiting for me to fuck you, " lowly growled the Wolf taking his attention to the other nipple licking and sucking on the bud. " Please do! " urged Lui grinding his hips into the other leaking erection. The hybrid growled using his other hand to hold Lui's hips in place thumbing comfort circles with his thumbs. " I don't think we need to prep unless you want to, " whispered Cartoonz blowing cool air on the nipple. " I think we can do it without prep, " panted Lui rolling them over with him on top and Cartoonz on the bottom. " If your so sure, " hesitantly said the Wolf looking at his lover's eyes in conformation. " I'm sure, " nodded Lui kissing Cartoonz on the chest. Lui hovered over the hard leaking erection taking a deep breath grabbing a hold of the erection. " Take your time, " encouraged Cartoonz looking at his lover with affection in his eyes. Lui nodded pushing the tip in him taking calming breathes as he slowly sat himself down in the Wolf's lap. " Good boy. You did so good, " praised Cartoonz grabbing his lover's hands kissing the palm. Lui gave a watery smile adjusting himself on the girth giving a tap to Cartoonz's face as a signal to move.

" Ready when you are Darling, " hummed Cartoonz placing his hands on Lui's hips while Lui placed his hands on his shoulders. Lui slowly bounced in his lover's lap leaning his head back moaning. " F-fuck T-toonz, gasped the male on top holding tight to the hands on his hips. " I got you, " cooed the Wolf helping his lover off with a slow rhythm the both of them could agree too. " Can I go faster please, " moaned Lui planting his knees on each side of Cartoonz using his new leverage to change the rhythm. " Yes Lui baby your so tight, " groaned Cartoonz closing his eyes lifting his hips a little. " Your so big. makes me full, " moaned Lui taking his hands off Cartoonz's placing them on his chest bending forward a bit. " Keep up with your doing I'm going to try to find that sweet prostate of yours, " rumbled Cartoonz angling himself as Lui bounced in his lap. " Please do. Send me into stars, " moaned Lui getting sloppy with his bounces feeling the swell of heat in his stomach. " Maybe it's here! " grunted Cartoonz smirking from the yelp coming from Lui. " AGAIN! HIT IT THERE! " shouted Lui babbling along the lines as Cartoonz took over the sloppy bounces. " Right here? " asked the sweating Wolf lifting Lui's hips with only the tip in him. " YES! " screamed Lui yelling at the top of his lungs from the harsh snap of Cartoonz's thrusts. " Shit babe, I can feel how tight your getting around me, " growled Cartoonz baring his teeth from the tightness and the heat in the pit of his stomach. " I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! " sobbed Lui placing both his hands on top of the Wolf's chest leaving scratches as he clenched around the Wolf's climax. Cartoonz hissed in pleasure pushing Lui fully down on himself leaning his head back with a roar. " LUKE~! moaned Lui leaning his head back with his mouth open and drool seeping down the side of his mouth rolling down in a line to his chin. " Fuck Lukey, " panted Lui falling on top of Cartoonz breathing heavy on his chest from the heated sex action.

" Fuck the energy out of you didn't I? " asked Cartoonz with amusement in his voice. " Yes! " groaned Lui whimpering from the soften member pulling out of his bruised hole. " I'm sorry if I was too rough, " apologized the Wolf kissing the curly mess on top of his mates head. " No need to apologize. It was rough and hard like I wanted, " hummed Lui pushing himself up on his hands slowly removing himself off of Cartoonz's lap. Cartoonz grabbed a hand kissing the palm gently looking up at Lui. " I love you, " smiled the hybrid sitting up on the bed crissed crossed. " I love you too, " blushed Lui grabbing Cartoonz by the chin kissing him on the lips. The two broke apart with a heavy breath staring into each others eyes. " Who do you need? " asked Lui breaking the silence in the room. " Surprise me, " replied the Wolf slapping Lui on the ass before he left. Holding his ass Lui walked out the room he slowly walked downstairs into the kitchen gaining everyone's attention. " Since I'm too bruised to walk over there, Mini go upstairs. " said Lui sitting in the closets lap, Terroriser. Mini set down his fork silently scooting his chair back walking out the room. Taking his time up the stairs Mini broke into a grin. " I bet it is Cartoonz's turn, " thought Mini pushing open the door to see no one in site. " Cartoonz? " asked Mini letting a squeal from a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. " What's a cutie like you doing in a closed space with a lone Wolf? " purred Cartoonz taking Mini's ear in his mouth nibbling on the tip. " Just here to see my surprise but apparently I got a hot naked Wolf distracting me, " moaned Mini pushing his clothed ass against the Wolf's leaking arousal. Cartoonz groaned yanking the clothing on Mini. " Take it off! " growled the Wolf already pulling the shirt over Mini's head. He yanked down the pants and boxers sweeping a squealing unexpected Mini off his feet. "

Someone is impatient today, " teased the male in his hybrid's arms wrapping his own arms around Cartoonz's neck. The Wolf set Mini back on his feet turning him towards him. " You would be too when you have 4 submissive wanting to be fucked, " crooned the hybrid wrapping his arms around Min's waist. " Touche, " whispered Mini closing the gap between the two. Humming in approval Cartoonz tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Moaning in the kiss Mini took the bold move to brush his Pink tongue across his lover's bottom lip. Letting his lover have access to his wet cavern the hybrid took Mini by surprise engaging his tongue in a wrestling match for who is truly the dominant one in the kiss. Groping on any skin they had available to the lover's they clawed and rubbed against each other. Cartoonz broke the kiss first smiling from the happiness twinkling in Mini's eyes as he trailed kitten like kisses down Mini's jaw down to his neck stopping at his nipples. " Should I tease you or no? " asked Cartoonz pushing the Pink bud in with a finger earning a hiss from his lover. " N-, " Mini was cut off from a moan as Cartoonz took the nipple in his mouth pinching his other with his fingertips. Cartoonz pulled away swirling his tongue around the bud grazing his teeth gently. " Babe, " groaned Mini leaning his head back placing his hands in Cartoonz's hair. The Wolf massaged the pinched nipple thumbing small circles around the bud. Pulling away from the current nipple he lavished attention on he moved to the other taking in his mouth pinching the wet nipple. " Please, " moaned Mini tugging on the locks curling his fingers around the slick hair. Pulling away from the bud he gave it a few licks pulling away to peck Mini on the lips. Mini swallowed a moan dropping to the floor getting on all fours bending down with his ass in the air. He crossed his arms in front of him looking at the wall.

Cartoonz rubbed the globes with his hands probing the gaping hole with his index finger. " Going to take good care of you. Surprise you didn't want a blowjob, " cooed the Wolf pulling the finger away. Mini whimpered wiggling his ass looking back at his lover with lust in his eyes. " Don't tease me and we don't have time for that, " whined the curly head male crawling back on the leaking hard erection. " I have to prep you first babe, " hummed Cartoonz pushing in the same finger knuckle deep pushing in and out. " Toonz more, " moaned Mini pushing back into the finger laying his head in his crossed arms. Cartoonz pushed in another finger knuckle deep in the wet heap thrusting the two fingers in a scissoring motion. " Fuck me, " groaned Mini arching his back in a curve closing his eyes in bliss. " Got to find that perfect spot, " muttered Cartoonz grinning in satisfaction from the loud moan from Mini. " Found it~ " singed the Wolf pulling his digits out lining himself at the hole. " Are you ready for me Mini? " asked the hybrid bending over Mini covering his back. " Yes! " shouted Mini wigging his ass on the erection. With a growl Cartoonz pushed in his lover rocking them both forward. " Mmh~! " moaned Mini placing a hand on the wall keeping him grounded. " Just pushed in and your already tightening around me, " groaned the Wolf placing his hands on his hips squeezing them in a vice grip. " Your just to big, " gasped Mini pushing back into the thrusts creating a new rhythm for them to follow. Cartoonz nipped at the back of his lover's neck gaining speed and snapping his hips into the thrusts. " That's a good thing means that you are full of my delicious cock, " purred the Wolf sucking on the tip of Mini's ear. " Harder! Faster! " demanded Mini tilting his head to the side in a submissive pose. " Your wish is my command, " growled Cartoonz in Mini's ear leaning back up slapping Mini's ass. Mini was babbling underneath Cartoonz angling himself for his lover to hit his prostate.

" I'm so close to find that sweet spot of yours because of the little shudders from your body, " grunted the Wolf pulling out snapping in an angle himself to the right. " AHHH~! " moaned Mini falling boneless rolling his eyes in the back of his head with his mouth open. " That's that lewd face I love, " growled the Wolf continuing his vicious snaps. " Cum! Let me cum! " wailed Mini coming up with minimum words still speechless from the harsh snaps. " Cum for me Baby Boy, " hummed the Wolf pulling out pushing back in deep in Mini releasing his cum. Tightening his grip as he came into his lover filling him to the brim. " Fuck babe! " gaped the Wolf trailing his hand down to Mini's ass squeezing the cheeks as hard as he could. Mini arched his back in a perfect curve drool seeping from the side of his mouth with a puddle on the floor. Eyes clenched close with his hands in a closed fist. "Shit babe, " groaned Cartoonz pulling out of his whimpering mate. Mini clenched the carpet with his fist dropping his ass on the floor. " My ass is going to hurt, " mumbled Mini raising himself off his hands and knees. " Doggy style does that too you baby, " said Cartoonz helping Mini off the floor holding him by the hips. " Fuck sake, " groaned Mini turning in Cartoonz's hold kissing his jaw. " I guess I don't need to tell you who's left? " asked Cartoonz chuckling slightly at Mini's antics. " I know, " mumbled Mini pushing out of the Wolf's hold turning his head to his lover giving him a wink. Leaving the room with a slightly limp in his step Mini stopped at the stairs. " MOO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! YOUR THE LAST ONE TO MATE WITH CARTOONZ! I'M TOO BRUISED TO COME DOWN THEN COME BACK UP! " shouted Mini turning his back to the stairs walking back to their shared room getting under the covers. Moo blushed pushing his empty plate away from him shaking his head. " Leave it to Mini, " hummed Moo walking out the room up the stairs saying a nice nap to Mini entering the room without closing the door.

" Hello there Moo, " greeted Cartoonz shutting the door behind him. " Hello my future mate, " greeted Moo back walking to the Wolf wrapping his arms around his neck. " How should I take you? " asked Cartoonz wrapping his arms around Moo's waist pulling his clothed body to his naked one. " I don't know...Doggy Style? Cowboy? On my back? " listed off Moo pecking the Wolf on the lips. " How about standing up, " growled the Wolf diving his head in Moo's neck biting down on the skin. " That sounds fun, " purred Moo backed Cartoonz to the bed stopping him before he hit the bed. Cartoonz pulled away capturing Moo's lips on his own tilting his head to the side. Cartoonz brushed his tongue on Moo's bottom lip asking for entrance. Letting his lover have the access he tangled his tongue in a battle fighting for dominance. Mixing their saliva with the other as they traded Cartoonz rubbed himself on Moo groaning in the kiss. Moo broke away from the kiss with a string of saliva between them. Cartoonz crooned from the lusting eyes of his lover moving his hands to the middle of Moo's back. Dipping his lover in a dancing position where he was face to face with his nipples the Wolf focused on one taking the bud in his mouth swirling his tongue. Moo moaned leaning his head back resisting to wrap his legs around Cartoonz's waist. Leaving the nipple he went to the other grazing the bud with his teeth taking it in his mouth swirling his tongue around the bud. " Toonz, " moaned Moo arching his back in a curve in the hold. Cartoonz pulled away lifting Moo back up to face him turning him around to face the door yanking off his clothes. Tossing the articles to the floor he ran his hands down his lover's body kissing and licking here and there. " Don't worry about spoiling me with sucking me I was filled in that we are going somewhere, " said Moo leaned his head back on his lover's shoulders. " Wildcat wanted to check something out in the mall, " said the wolf sliding his hands between Moo's legs spreading them.

Moo parted his legs pushing back into the Wolf. " Do you want to be prep or? " asked the hybrid licking a wet strip on the smooth neck earning a shudder. " No need I did that myself. " said Moo leaning his head to the side giving Cartoonz more room. " How? " asked the Wolf pumping himself rubbing his erection between Moo's crack. " Under the table, " moaned the male bending forward pushing back into the teasing male. " Naughty boy, " playfully chastised Cartoonz pushing in Moo's heap with a growl. " Toonz, " moaned Moo covering his hands over the hybrids panting from his mouth open. " So deep, " groaned the Wolf tightening his grip on his lover's hips pulling out to push back in a angle. " Again! " ordered Moo looking back at his lover with lust filled eyes. " Prostate huh? " purred the Wolf snapping his hips into the spot again biting down on Moo's shoulders. " Yes! Yes! Yes! " screamed Moo rocking forward with the snaps pushing back into his lover. " Your so tight baby, " bellowed the Wolf licking the claim mark on his shoulders. " B-Big, " stammered Moo rolling his eyes in the back of his head falling boneless against his lover. " I can feel myself pulsing in you and the heat from my stomach, " grunted Cartoonz shifting Moo in his arms pushing deeper in the tight ass. " Please fuck me! " begged Moo feeling the heat rise from his stomach. " Cum at the same time, " crooned Cartoonz using the last of his stamina tightening his grip on Moo. Moo gritted his teeth pushing back more in his lover. " That was new, " commented Moo leaning back into his mate putting his hands on top of Cartoonz's. " TOONZ! MOO! " shouted them both at once moaning out the other name thrusting threw their thrust slowly coming to an end. A growl of approval rumbled in the Wolf's chest as he filled his mate with his cum licking the claim mark on his shoulders. Moo arched in Cartoonz's hold feeling the hot seed fill his ass to the brim impaling his nails in Cartoonz's skin. " It was good but tiresome, " huffed the Wolf walking backwards to the bed falling back with Moo in his lap.

Moo hummed in agreement taking a deep breath." Mini is sleep. Delirious and Lui are probably getting ravished since they left out of here naked. So I guess it's a lazy day unless someone has something in mind, " muttered Moo getting out of his lover's hold putting on the Wolf's long shirt. " I think Wildcat said he needs to go to the mall, " said Cartoonz catching the sweat pants Moo threw at him. " Never know until you ask, " said Moo walking to the door walking to his right where Mini was sleeping. " Hopefully Wildcat will get his turn sooner or later, " thought Cartoonz walking to the closet in the room getting fresh clothes for the day. A shade of glowing Yellow took over his body giving him his human form. He heard groans from the room beside him chuckling from the light gentle voice of Moo cheering up Mini. Walking out the room with his clothes in hand he looked to see Moo with clothes in his arms while Mini had his arms crossed. " Looks like we aren't the only ones going to the bathroom, " said Mini walking to the bathroom winking at Cartoonz. " Sorry if you were going in there, " apologized Moo intertwining his hands with Cartoonz giving him a peck on the cheek. " No need, we can share I promise no funny business, "said Cartoonz raising his hands in the air. Moo chuckled nodding his head pulling him along the bathroom closing the door behind him. " Go get some clothes on Delirious! " shouted a voice downstairs as said male was giggling as he ran into the closet picking out clothes for the day. " I got them! Now I have to wait, " shouted Delirious back picking an outfit for Lui. No long before Lui came into the room holding out his arms. " Gimme! " exclaimed Lui grabbing the clothes pulling Delirious on his wrist to the bathroom door. " Who's in there? " asked Lui knocking on the door. " Mini, Cartoonz, and I! " shouted a voice behind the door. " Are you almost done? " asked Delirious shifting on his feet looking down the stairs hearing footsteps.

" We are now, " said another voice behind the door opening the wooden door wide. The trio was wrapped in towels around their waist with wet hair. " Good! Now get out the way before we get in trouble, " playfully screamed Lui shoving past his lovers shooing them out. The trio laughed making their way to their room with their clothes. The others made it up the stairs still in their pajamas. " I swear if Delirious and Lui aren't in the bathroom, " started Basically knocking on the door. " Yes? " asked a gentle voice. " Good boys, " praised Nogla walking into their room disppearing from site. " Come on Mar before you have a heart attack, " joked Wildcat pulling his lover along. Vanoss shook his head following them after with Terroriser close on his heels. With everyone getting ready and the ones that are they sat in the living room waiting for the others. " Where are we going again? " asked Mini looking up from his phone. " The mall! " cheered Wildcat coming down the stairs with his fist in the air. " About time, " grumbled Basically crossing his arms over his chest. " Aww MarMar don't be like that, " whined Wildcat wrapping his arms around his lover's neck kissing his cheek. " Let's go! " shouted Nogla from outside no one noticing him slipping out the room. " Let's enjoy this day that we fingally get out the house! " Vanoss clapped his hands together with a bright smile on his face. Cheers were heard through the group with grumblings from Basically struggling to get Wildcat off him. They walked in a line out the door with Delirious closing the door behind him locking the door shaking it to make sure.

~ Mall ~

" Alright, Where are we going first since you wanted to come? " asked Nogla looking over at his smiling hybrid Pig. " How about American Eagle? " asked Wildcat looking between his lovers. " Sure, I need to look at some sunglasses anyways, " said Terroriser walking ahead of the group. " First stop American Eagle! " cheered Wildcat tugging Lui along by the arm running to the store. " Stop running before we get kicked out! " shouted Cartoonz after the two but they were out of distance. " This is going to be fun! " giggled Delirious intertwining his hands with Moo and Mini pulling them along. " Let's get this over with, " said Vanoss pulling up the rear with Nogla and Basically behind him. Walking into the not so busy store they saw Wildcat gathering clothes with Lui by his side giggling at him. Delirious, Mini, and Moo were looking at the pants section pointing out the different type. Terroriser was asking a man behind the counter how much each sunglasses cost. " We are going to be here for a while, " said Basically walking past Vanoss and Nogla sitting down in one of the chairs where a flat screen advertise American Eagle products and clothing. " Guess I could join him, " suggested Nogla walking past Vanoss looking over his shoulders. " Are you coming? " asked the Lynx hybrid with a raised eyebrow. Vanoss shrugged his shoulders walking to Nogla grabbing his arm. " Might as well, " hummed the Owl hybrid walking to the chairs joining Basically on the couch. " Now we need to go to the dressing rooms, " muttered Wildcat locking his hands with Lui walking to the dress room. Once inside Wildcat picked a room pulling Lui along. " What are you going to try out first? " asked Lui hanging the clothes he had in his hands on the hangers on the wall and door. " Well, I wanted to try you out and see how lewd you look when I get done fucking you, " rumbled Wildcat in Lui's ear wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him close to his chest. " Oh really? " hummed Lui wrapping his arms around Wildcat's neck.

" Really, " rumbled Wildcat to his small lover bending down capturing Lui's lips pushing him back into the door. Lui moaned in the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the burning sensation. Wildcat pushed his leg between Lui's spreading them apart brushing his tongue on the bottom of his lip. Giving access to his Pig hybrid lover Lui wrapped one leg around Wildcat's waist turning them over with Wildcat against the door. Tangling their tongues together in a fight for dominance and switching saliva they groped each over feverishly wanting to touch touch any skin available. Neither lover back down in the kiss pulling apart with a string attached at the end of the tips of their tongue panting heavily from their chest. " Show me what you can do, " challenged Lui baring his neck at Wildcat looking at his lover from his peripheral view up and down with his hips cocked to the side. A grin formed on Wildcat's face burrowing his face in the smaller man's neck sucking and kissing on a patch of the smooth skin. Lui moaned for his lover moving his head to the side leaving more space for the Pig placing a hand through his Brown mop of hair. Wildcat licked Lui's collarbone biting down sucking on the now claimed bruise forming on his lover's neck. " Cat! " gasped Lui turning his head back facing Wildcat face to face grabbing each side of his face pulling him into a chaste passionate kiss. Moaning in the kiss the taller of the pair pulled away grabbing the hem of Lui's shirt tugging it over his head tossing it the side without a care. Settling Lui down on his feet Wildcat's captured his lips again unbuttoning his jeans with fast fingers helping his lover shimmy out of the jeans leaving him in his boxers. Lui pulled away from the kiss backing up inspecting his lover. " Clothes off now, " commanded Lui walking back to the benching sitting down crossing his leg over the other with a small devious smirk on his face.

Wildcat gave out a groan but followed the order stripping his own clothes leaving his boxers on. " Are you satisfied now? " asked the hybrid trailing his hand down the front of his boxers palming the hard erection. Lui nodded standing up holding out his arms motioning his boyfriend over. Without no hesitation Wildcat walked to his lover wrapping his arms around Lui's waist rubbing their obvious erections together creating friction between the two. " I can't wait to claim you as my mate, " growled the Pig in his chest sliding a hand down inside of Lui's boxers pumping his erection him slowly. " You don't have to wait any longer, " panted Lui pulling down his boxers with his thumbs kicking them to the side moving out of Wildcat's hold turning around bracing his hands on the wall spreading his legs wide showing off his gaping hole and a butt plug lodged in his ass. " Naughty boy preparing himself for me, " purred Wildcat taking the end part slowly pulling it out squeezing Lui's squishy globes. " A-All thanks goes to M-Moo, " whimpered Lui reaching behind spreading his ass cheeks looking behind him straight in the Pig's eyes. " For now just fuck me silly, " moaned the Brunette looking back forward bowing his back pushing his ass out. " Good boy for presenting for me, " purred Wildcat placing a hand on Lui's hips cupping the dangling erection with the other hand. " Let's have so fun Hmm? " slyly said the hybrid positioning himself at the hole pushing the tip in. Lui bite down on his lips feeling the girth widen his muscle ring adjusting him to the new size. " Give me a second, " whispered Lui wiggling his ass on the erection scrunching his face from pain to pleasure. " Take your time baby, " cooed the Pig nuzzling the back of Lui's neck pumping him slowly. " M-move, " gaped Lui clenching his hands in a fist on the wall rocking forward with his lover on the first thrust.

" Are you OK? " asked Wildcat slowly starting off the rhythm slowly stroking Lui with a steady fast pace. Lui nodded leaning his head back with his eyes closed and lips trembling. " Faster. Harder, " ordered Lui moaning loudly as Wildcat picked up the pace. " I love you so much, " muttered Wildcat in the back of his neck kissing and nipping the unprotected skin. " Cat your so big, " groaned the Brunette pushing back into the thrust replacing the steady one for a new one. " Your just to tight plus I can feel yourself about to explode, " whispered Wildcat tugging on the erection earning a squeal from his lover. Holding his hips in place Wildcat pulled out of his lover slamming back it in a angle eliciting a yelp from the smaller man. " Cat there! Fuck me there! " urged Lui slapping Wildcat's hand away from his erection replacing with his own pumping himself rapidly holding himself up with a arm balancing his shuddering form. " Like this~? " teased Wildcat pulling back out snapping his hips into the thrust pushing much deeper in Lui. " YES! LIKE THAT! " wailed the Brunette with his mouth in a silent moan squirting his cum on the wall flattening his face on the wall pushing his ass back into Wildcat's snaps. " There goes one orgasm, " chuckled Wildcat moaning from the heat in the pity of his belly. " I can feel the pulsing, " moaned Lui closing his eyes drool seeping from the side of his mouth. " I'm going to cum soon in your tight ass, " grunted Wildcat snapping his hips in veracious thrust holding tight to Lui as he came in his ass. Wildcat bellowed a moan in his chest holding Lui tight feeling him to the brim. Lui bit his lips together little noises peeked out his mouth. The two gave shaky moans gathering their original breaths. " Better hurry before someone sees us, " panted Lui whining from the emptiness from his ass. " I'm sure if anyone didn't hear you scream no one will come look for us, " reassured Wildcat sliding his boxers back over his hips.

" I guess your right, " sighed Lui tugging the shirt over his head. Straightening out their clothes from the wrinkles and throwing away the toy in the little trashcan in the corner the two lovers exited the dressing room coming face to face with Vanoss, Nogla, and Basically. " Where the hell have you been at!? " asked a incredulously Vanoss looking at his two lovers with a raised eyebrow. " Lui needed help in some skinny jeans he picked out, " said Wildcat coming up with an excuse. " What have I told you about those, " said Basically looking at Lui with a playfully glare. " Any type of skinny jeans or jeggings make my ass look fat and I don't want to be surrounded by unwanted attention, " recited Lui with his arms behind his back with a smirk. " Damn right, " muttered Nogla looking back at his other lovers. Moo, Delirious, and Mini were using puppy eyes on Terroriser to bribe him of a pair of jeans in each of their hands. " What was the motto about skinny jeans, " said Terroriser crossing his arms with a small bag around his wrist. The trio looked at each other in defeat reciting the same thing Lui said. " Good boys, Maybe I'll buy you ice cream if you behave, " praised Terroriser receiving hugs from them tugging him along outside the store. " That's our cue, " sighed Vanoss standing up stretching his limbs. Basically got off the couch slapping Nogla on the ass walking past the group with a smile. " Fucking bastard! " scorned Nogla trailing after him with Vanoss trying to calm the Irish man. " Thanks for the fuck babe, " whispered Wildcat intertwining their hands. " Your welcome. You have 3 more to go by the end of the day. " said Lui leaning his head his mate's arm. Wildcat chuckled thinking of a plan to get another one of the submissives alone. " Anywhere else Wildcat? " asked Moo after the group finally regrouped together. Wildcat looked around the mall with his hand under his chin.

" What about Holister? " asked the Pig pointing at the store across the mall. " I hate that place, " grumbled Nogla crossing his arms turning his head. " I'll stay with you, " said Basically wrapping his arms around the Lynx's waist. " I have nothing needed in there. Anyone? " asked Vanoss looking at his other lovers. Moo and Mini shook their heads poking a ticklish Terroriser on his sides. Cartoonz was too occupied in his phone to answer. Delirious let go out Terroriser's arm raising his hand in the air. " I'll go with Wildcat. I need to check something, " said the male walking to Wildcat's unoccupied side. " I don't need anything in there, " said Lui gave Wildcat a wink walking to Vanoss's side leaning against him. " Let's go then Baby Blue! " beamed Wildcat wrapping his arms around Delirious leading them over to Holister. Walking into the store they greeted the worker heading to the back where the costumes were. " Can't you keep your kinks to yourself, " teased Delirious leaning on Wildcat's arms. " Not if I have a cutie with a hot ass next to me, " grinned the Pig hybrid looking around the store checking if the coast is clear. " You know we can't do this in public, " said Delirious yelping in surprise from the sudden rush of being pulled into the clothing racks. " No one will find us here, " whispered Wildcat sitting on the floor pulling Delirious in his lap facing him. " Sneaky Pig, " purred Delirious wrapping his arms around Wildcat's neck. " You know it baby, " winked the hybrid wrapping his own arms around Delirious's waist capturing his lips. Humming in the kiss Delirious tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Wildcat brushed his lips on the bottom of the Brunette's lip asking for entrance in his wet cavern. Letting the Pig have access the Brunette tangled his tongue in a heated tango for dominance over the kiss. Delirious took Wildcat by surprise sucking on the tip of his tongue pulling away with a smirk on his face.

" Never know the unexpected, " grinned the Brunette running his hand down Wildcat's front unbuttoning his pants slipping down his pants. " I can see that, " gasped Wildcat leaning his head back with a moan as his lover palmed him through his boxers. " Since you have already taken care of Lui I was wondering if I could take care of you this time, " mumbled Delirious scooting back straddling Wildcat's legs pulling down the boxers enough to cup the leaking erection. " Please Del, " gasped Wildcat placing his hand in the Brunette's mop of hair. Licking his lips Delirious licked the top smearing the pre-cum and his salvia over the slit mixing the two scents. " Fuck your mouth is heaven, " moaned Wildcat tugging on the Brown locks leaning his head back. Delirious hummed around the tip sending shudders up the hybrid's spine swallowing him whole coming back up with only the tip in his mouth. " Del babe, " groaned the hybrid pushing his lover back down on him using the tugs and pulls as directions. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked harder juggling the Pig's balls sending him over the edge. Wildcat clenched his hand in the mop of hair closing his eyes as his cum shot down the back of his boyfriend's throat. Delirious sucked him dry licking the underside with his tongue pulling away from the soften erection. " Your mouth is magical, " sighed Wildcat cupping his limp member stroking himself slowly. " You haven't seen anything yet baby. I'm sure a wet gaping hole waiting for your cock is more magical than my mouth, " teased Delirious lifting himself off the legs turning around bending over pulling down his pants and boxers setting them behind him. Wildcat's mouth watered feeling his erection harden again seeing Delirious's hole wet around the butt plug in his ass.

" Remind me to give Moo something special by the end of this day, " muttered Wildcat grabbing the end of the toy pulling out slowly moaning from the tightening around his cupped hand. " Better finish my job before you bust Big Boy, " winked Delirious turning back around hovering himself over the swollen leaking resurrected erection. Delirious slowly lowered himself teasing himself with the tip of the erection mixing the lubricate and pre-cum in the entrance of his ass. " Take me all in baby, " encouraged Wildcat raising both his hands in a surrendering pose. Delirious pushed himself down the girth slowly with muffled moans and groans. " Take your time, " mumbled Wildcat pushing away the Brown bangs from his eyes caressing his cheeks. " Fuck me, " gasped Delirious falling the rest in the hybrids lap covering his mouth with his hands wiggling his ass to adjust. Wildcat groaned placing is hands on Delirious's hips not moving. " Bounce when your ready, " cooed Wildcat leaning forward kissing the smaller male on the lips. Delirious took a deep breath lifting himself off the erection with only the Pink shaded swollen head inside him. Delirious placed his hand on Wildcat's chest falling back on the erection slowly starting his bouncing rhythm. " Look how concentrated and hot you look bouncing on my cock, " huskily growled Wildcat mouthing at Delirious's neck slapping him on the ass. " Wildcat, " moaned Delirious leaning his head on Wildcat's shoulder using the turn on to change his bounces in a steady fast pace for them to both enjoy. " That's it baby engulf me more into that tight ass, " moaned Wildcat making small circles with his thumbs on the pale skin. Delirious breathed heavily rolling his hips in the bounces closing his eyes with his mouth in a open silent moan. " I got to get Moo a reward for using those toys as a smart idea to prep you guys you were so tight and wet, " moaned Wildcat grabbing Delirious by the waist taking over the bounces.

" Your just to big, " groaned Delirious wrapping his arms around Wildcat's neck gripping his shoulders as leverage arching his back. " You love this pig dick though, " purred Wildcat lifting Delirious with only the tip in his ass slamming his lover back down in a angle growling from the impalement of nails digging in his skin. " Again! " ordered Delirious pushing back into the slams falling against his lover when the slams turned into snaps. " Found that sweet spot eh? " teased the Pig pulling out of his lover again snapping back into the same spot purring in satisfaction of the chants of his name in his ear. Delirious tightening around Wildcat's pulsing member feeling the rush of heat flare at the bottom of his stomach. " Cat I'm going to cum! " whispered Delirious breathlessly in Wildcat's ear biting down on his collarbone from keeping himself from yelling. The pig gave a grunt tightening his hold on Delirious's hips his snaps becoming sloppy by the minute. " I'm going to cum too! " rumbled Wildcat feeling the heat of fire on the bottom of his stomach rise. " Cum to together, " mouthed Delirious leaving tiny scratch marks on his back impaling his lover push in deep filling his insides. Wildcat barred his teeth tight pushing Delirious down on his lap fully filling his newly mate with his seed. A small whimper escaped Delirious's mouth but he didn't care his head was thrown back with his eyes rolled in the back of his head and drool seeping from his mouth. After the shocks of the orgasm the two stayed in their position catching their breath. " I feel bad for the poor people that was at this rack, " chuckled Delirious breathlessly lifting his hips feeling the soften member pull out of him. " They got a free show then, " grinned the Pig handing the Baby Blue eyed Brunette his shirt slipping his own pants with a shake of his hips. " I'll look outside, " whispered Delirious pushing two shirts aside creating a small hole for him to look at.

" Clear, " reported Delirious taking the chance to crawl out of their hiding spot. Wildcat waited for a signal or a sign but Delirious pushed open the slotted shirts grinning down at him. " No one was in site, " said Delirious holding out his hand for his lover to take. Taking the hand Wildcat helped himself up pecking a thank you kiss on Delirious's lips. " Let's go! " beamed Wildcat wrapping an arm around Delirious's waist leading his lover out of the store. " What took you so long this time? " asked Basically shifting to one leg to another with his arms crossed. " I was trying on costumes again, " giggled Delirious bouncing to Vanoss's side. Vanoss wrapped his arms around his lover pecking his cheek. " You give Wildcat a free show with us, " whined Terroriser faking a hurt puppy dog face. " Maybe if I'm not tired I can put on a show for you, " winked Delirious blowing a air kiss at Terroriser wiggling out of Vanoss's arms to Mini and Moo. " I can't wait to see this, " husked out Lui walking after Delirious shoving his hands in his pockets. " Stop the talk before I get a boner, " whined Cartoonz getting his head out of his phone. " Sounds better than being in your phone 24/7, " muttered Mini rolling his eyes. " Aww baby are you jealous~? " teased Cartoonz walking to Mini wrapping his arms around his waist. " Nope! " said Mini popping the P pushing out of the hold. " As much as I love this gushy moment can we please get Wildcat's shopping spree over with, " said Basically leading the group to who knows what. Wildcat went after him motioning the others to follow. " Next stop Abercrombie and Fitch! " exclaimed the excited man taking the lead stealing Moo from Terroriser running in front of Basically walking down the mall with a confident strides and a giggling Moo on his arm. Arriving at the store Wildcat tugged Moo along going to the darkest part of the store where the sweaters were.

" Let's fuck, " bluntly said Wildcat wrapping his arms around Moo's waist pulling him in a kiss meeting the perky cheeks. " As much as I would like that we could get caught, " said Moo looking behind him looking at his group of lovers standing at the entrance. " No we won't I have spies, " whispered Wildcat in Moo's ear nibbling on the tip winking at Delirious and Lui receiving a knowing wink back. " Can we go to the gum machine? " asked Lui pushing Vanoss back out of the store without him saying anything back. " I want some gum, " said Delirious pulling Terroriser and Nogla by the wrist after Lui and Vanoss. " Now I want some too, " muttered Mini taking Cartoonz's phone out his hand walking out the store with Cartoonz on his heels whining and Basically shaking his head with a smile on his face. " Now were alone, " smirked Wildcat pulling away from the red skin trailing kisses down his cheek to his jaw. " Bad Pig, " teased Moo moaning from the bit on his neck moving his head to the side giving Wildcat more room. " Be a good boy for me Moo and strip down leaving only your shirt on, " mouthed the Pig hybrid sucking on the claimed skin licking the forming skin. Moo moaned nodding his head unbuckling his belt form his pants pulling down his pants and boxers. " Good boy, " praised Wildcat turning Moo around to face him. " Now do the same to me while I mark your other side, " whispered Wildcat diving down on Moo's collarbone sucking on a patch of skin. Letting out a gasp Moo moved his shaky hands to Wildcat's jeans unbuckling the button pulling down as far as he could without messing up Wildcat's work. Wildcat pulled away tracing a hand over the newly mark and the other with his fingertips with a smile on his face. " Mine now, " groaned the Pig turning Moo back around back against chest cupping his cheek pulling his face towards his capturing the Pink lips. Moo moaned tilting his head more deepening the passionate kiss turning his body slightly for a more comfortable position.

Wildcat brushed his tongue on the bottom of Moo's lips asking for entrance. Letting his lover have access to his mouth the two found the others tongue battling to the wits for dominance over the kiss in the wet cavern sharing and swapping spit. They groped each other forgetting about anyone else in the story only focusing on each other seeing who will be the victor of the kiss. They ran out of breath from the heated kiss pulling away with a string of saliva attached to the ends of their tongue. " Turn that sweet ass around for me and bend down, " huskily asked Wildcat giving his lover a peck on the cheek groping his ass. Moo moaned from the hard squeeze turning around with his back facing his Wildcat. Wildcat hummed in approval pulling the hem of Moo's boxers down to his ankles stopping his movements from the butt plug in his ass. " You are receiving a reward by the end of the day, " growled Wildcat pushing the toy in Moo's ass more moaning from the suction of the toy pressing deeper in the wet ass. " Please Wildcat, " urged Moo wiggling his ass for his lover to pull out the toy and fuck him silly. " Good boy begging for me, " praised the Pig hybrid pulling down his own boxers to his ankles walking behind Moo rubbing his erection between Moo's crack moaning from the vibration of the toy. " Your vibrate? " asked Wildcat slapping Moo's ass red faint hand print coming visible. " I wanted to try something different then the others, " gasped Moo spreading his cheeks apart shifting his footing. " I think these are going to be my favorite toys to prep you guys, " hummed Wildcat pulling out the plug dropping it to the floor. " They feel so good when their lubed up and pushed inside of us. Like a substitute for the dominants erections when your away, " moaned Moo whining from the emptiness in his ass. " Don't worry baby, I have something much bigger than this special toy, " purred Wildcat pumping himself slowly positioning himself at the wet gaping hole.

" Just so you know, I won't be paying special attention to your leaking friend so I expect some ribbon of cum on the floor, " hotly whispered Wildcat pushing the tip of his erection in Moo's ass. Moo lurched forward from the thrust gripping his hands on top of Wildcat's. " Give it too me Cat, " moaned Moo biting down on his lips from the steady faster thrust rhythm. " No slow thrusts to start off, " asked Moo rolling his hips pushing back against is lover. " Your tight ass doesn't want it slow, : grunted Wildcat slapping Moo's ass leaving a red print on the squishy globe. " Damn right! I want it hard and faster, " groaned Moo clenching his eyes shut with his mouth open. " Such a cock slut Moo, " groaned Wildcat placing a hand on Moo's shoulders using it to hold Moo in place. " I can't help it that my lover's have huge cocks that I love, " replied Moo letting out a loud moan of Wildcat's name. Wildcat pounded into Moo feeling his lover suck him in more feeling his own pulsing veins on his erection. " I forgot to Thank you for prepping yourself and the others, " panted Wildcat gripping Moo's hips tight as he fucked him mercilessly looking left to right for anymore coming close to them. " Your welcome, " moaned Moo bowing his back pushing back into the thrusts. Wildcat growled pulling out slamming back in a angle earning a jerk from Moo. " Look what I found~ " teased Wildcat pulling back out slamming back in with a snap of his hips in the same spot. " Cat please let me cum! " begged Moo pushing back into Wildcat with his ass flat against his pelvic. " Cum for me Moo Moo, Let me see how your tight ass looks when my seed is filled in you, " purred Wildcat bending over nipping at the nape of Moo's neck. Moo covered his mouth with his hands as he came hard squirting cum from his erection onto the floor underneath the table. Wildcat bit down on the forming bruise thrusting through his climax filling his lover like he promised.

The pig collapsed on Moo's back as the two breathed heavily from the after glow of their mating. " Cat don't be lazy now, we have to go back to the others, " huffed Moo wiggling himself off his lover swallowing down a whine in the back of his throat. " Don't wanna! " whined the Pig wrapping his arms around Moo. " If you don't then you won't claim Mini, " said Moo looking behind him looking into Wildcat's eyes. " Shit! " cursed Wildcat pulling away from the hold picking up his pants." I don't know if you fucked the shit out of me or the women at the cashier was glancing at us grinning, " mumbled Moo bending down picking up his pants slipping them on buckling his belt over his pants looking back Wildcat. " Oh well if she did she would have just been a fan girl wanting to see some boy on boy action, " purred Wildcat fixing the creases in his jeans. " Let's go find the others, " said Wildcat walking ahead of his new mate winking at the women behind the desk. Moo walked behind Wildcat with a blush on his cheeks walking faster seeing the grin on the women's face when he pasted. " She did watch us! " whispered Moo sighing in relief when they made it out the store. Wildcat grinned at his lover swaying his arms by his side. " Guess we will get a free discount when we come back, " hummed Wildcat holding his arm from the playful punch Moo delivered on his arm. " Be serious, " smiled Moo walking ahead of Wildcat waving his hand when he spotted his other lovers. " What else can I use to claim my last submissive? " thought Wildcat smiling as he accepted a kiss from Lui. " You didn't get me any!? " playfully gasped Moo with a hurt expression on his face. " Maybe if you haven't disappeared we would have bought you some, " teased Delirious holding a ball for Moo. " Thank you, " smiled Moo taking the ball popping it in his mouth. " What other store do you need to check out before we go home? " asked Cartoonz looking at Wildcat with a raised brow.

" I need to check out the movies real quick. I heard a new scary movie is coming, " said Basically sliding to Delirious's side wrapping his arm around his waist. " I know a certain Baby Blue eyed Brunette loves seeing them, " teased the Monkey nuzzling Delirious. " Fine! " giggled Delirious intertwining their hands leading the group to the movies. " Perfect, " thought Wildcat with a smirk on his face. " Come on Del! " shouted the Monkey excitedly opening the door for his lover. " I'm coming hold your horses! " shouted Delirious bending down slightly letting Lui get on his back. " Onward Delly! " cheered Lui slapping Delirious's shoulders like a whip. Delirious giggled walking fast into the opened door thanking Basically when he catches up to them. " The buttered popcorn smells good, " hummed Vanoss sniffing the air not noticing himself walking towards the doors. " Not again! " shouted Cartoonz following after his Owl lover. Terroriser and Nogla looked at each other dragging Moo with them walking to the door without any words disappearing leaving Mini and Wildcat standing alone. " Surprise you didn't want to go in there, " said Mini looking at Wildcat with a raised eyebrow. Wildcat smiled walking to Mini wrapping an arm around his waist. " I do but I want to do something different, " muttered Wildcat nuzzling Mini's face earning a giggle from the curly Brown haired man. " What's that? " asked Mini wrapping his arms around Wildcat's neck looking at his lover. " I want to go in their with you wrapped in my arms with me leading us to the bathroom and fuck you so hard you see stars, " growled Wildcat rubbing himself against Mini bending down a little nibbling on his neck. " C-Cat, " moaned Mini clutching Wildcat closer to him pulling him closer. " What is it baby? Are you imagining me pushing you against the wall and taking that sweet ass or me holding you against the door making you watch yourself as I take you, " purred the Pig pulling away from his lover's neck licking the bruise forming on his neck.

" Both. Anything. Please just don't tease me, " panted Mini looking at his lover with half lidded lust filled eyes. " Let's go into the bathroom then for some privacy, " grinned the hybrid leading his dazed lover into the movies walking to the bathroom locking the door behind him putting up the " Bathrooms are being cleaned " sign on the door walking to the biggest stall in the room. Wildcat turned around facing Mini taking a hold of his head pushing his lips on his. Mini closed his eyes moaning in the kiss tilting his head to the side. Wildcat purred in the kiss brushing his tongue on Mini's bottom lip. Mini opened his mouth slightly letting Wildcat in tangling his tongue with his lover fighting for dominance. Drool seeped out of their heated kiss trailing down their chins with droplets falling to the floor in a small puddle. Wildcat pulled away first staring at his dazed curly head lover with heavy breath. " Strip, " commanded Wildcat pulling away from his lover looking at his with lust in his eyes. Mini lifted the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head tossing it to the ground. He unzipped his pants shaking his hips pushing them down. He slipped his thumbs at the hem of his boxers slowly pushing them down kicking them to the side. " You can't just tell me to strip down and not do the same, " said Mini crossing his arms over his bare chest. Wildcat huffed but undressed himself down with his clothes scattered everywhere. " Happy? " asked Wildcat walking to his lover moving his crossed arms to his side. Mini didn't answer but surged up smacking his lips on Wildcats pushing him back into the wall. Wildcat growled turning them over with Mini pressed against the wall and his chest. " Turn around, " rumbled the hybrid trailing a hand down Mini's front earning a shudder from the smaller male. Mini turned spreading his lover's legs apart Wildcat squatted down tapping the end of the butt plug. " These are going to be my new method of stretching, " decided Wildcat straightening back up keeping a hand on the toy.

" Would be faster that way, " panted Mini arching his back with a whimper erupting from the his chest from the emptiness in his ass. " Your going to make me go crazy, " moaned Wildcat lifting Mini off the ground placing his hands on his hips. " I love seeing your wild side anyways, " purred Mini wrapping his legs around his lover's waist grinding down on the leaking erections. Wildcat growled capturing Mini's lips again pushing himself in the wet stretched hole. The two moaned in the kiss groping on any skin for closeness. Mini broke away from the kiss first tilting his head to the side panting hard. Wildcat quicken his pace to a hard steady rhythm for the both of them can agree on. Squelching noises could be heard throughout the room with loud moans and groans here and there. " Min your tight baby, " grunted Wildcat pressing harder against his lover fucking him with an mercy. " Your just too big! " cried out Mini feeling the pulsing vein on his erection and the heat in the bottom of his stomach flare. " I can feel your heat Mini. Are you going to cum for me, " panted Wildcat cupping Mini's leaking erection in his hand stroking him. " YES! YES! " sobbed Mini arching off the door closing his eyes with his mouth open. " Cum for me Mini let me see that lewd face you make, " growled Wildcat snapping his hips pushing deeper in the tight ass. " CAT! " screamed Mini squirting ribbons of cum in Wildcat's hand leaning back on the door falling limp from the veracious snaps of Wildcat's thrust. " Good boy Mini. Now your going to receive your prize for being a good boy, " praised Wildcat pulling out pushing back in deep baring his teeth as his climax burst into Mini filling his ass with his White seed. Mini opened his mouth wider with drool seeping from the sides. Wildcat gave out a grunt pulling out of his mate holding him up until he got his balance back. " Good? " asked Wildcat brushing the Brown hair out of his eyes looking at his lover. Mini nodded taking deep breathes walking to his clothes.

The two were silent as they reached for their respectable clothing with Wildcat breaking the silence. " Fucking hell I'm ready to lay down and rest, " sighed the hybrid looking over at his new mate as he put back on his clothes sluggishly. " Same here, " mumbled Mini stretching his limbs over his head already finished with putting back on his clothes. Wildcat licked his lips shaking his head walking to Mini holding out his hand. " Ready to go? " asked the hybrid squeezing the hand in his own. Mini nodded letting Wildcat lead the way. He unlocked the door taking down the sign on the door leaving the bathroom without a care. The group regrouped outside the mall counting everyone accountable on their group. As the grouped walked to the exit to the mall the dominants noticed Wildcat's domineer smell has been changed. " I don't know about you guys but I had fun today, " grinned Wildcat cupping his hands behind his head. Mini and Lui giggled and Moo and Delirious looked at each other with a smile. " Glad someone had fun while we were chasing two of you every 10 minutes, " grumbled Nogla crossing his arms over his chest. Terroriser patted his lover on the back giving him a peck on the cheek. " At least we can all go home now, " sighed Basically intertwining his hands with Cartoonz giving a hard squeeze. Vanoss smirked walking between Moo and Delirious. " Did you have fun at your chosen stores? " teased the Owl hybrid getting giggles from his lovers. " Wait wha? " asked a confused Nogla looking at Vanoss. " So much fun hiding from site, " beamed Lui pumping his hands in the air. " Hiding? " asked Basically turning his attention to the grinning Pig hybrid. " It was nice to try it in public, " hummed Mini with his own bright smile on his face. " Wait......Cat you didn't? " asked Cartoonz smiling at his grinning lover. " Pigs got to do, what a Pigs got to do, " smugly said Wildcat looking between his lovers. " You nasty fuck, " said Basically chasing after his lover leaving the others behind. " I got them, " sighed Terroriser running to catch up with his childish boyfriends. " Things will never be dull moment around here, " hummed Moo shaking his head while the others laughed at Basically yelling after Wildcat.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Another smut that i did. Hopefully it was up to your exceptions :3
> 
> SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG ;-;
> 
> NO INSPIRATION, LAZINESS, DISTRACTIONS, AND NOT FEELING UP TO IT IS MY EXCUSE. BUT NOW I CAN TAKE SOME REQUESTS!
> 
> I'LL MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT WHEN I WANT TO TAKE THEM UP :D
> 
> REMEMBER NO SMUTS YET! I'LL MAKE A POST WHEN I ACCEPT THEM AGAIN!
> 
> WORD COUNT: 40344
> 
> THIS WAS THE LONGEST SMUT I HAVE WRITTEN OR THE SECOND ONE.....I DON'T KNOW AS LONG AS YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT.
> 
> MAMA LONNAH OUT~


	66. H2oVanToonz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for @Cupcake221133 for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz
> 
> Terroriser x Moo ( Mentioned )
> 
> PROMPT: Welp....Imma say Its an AU where Cartoonz and Vanoss are fighting over Delirious. But thing is there in high school...which is kinda fitting. (Since I'm in school....with my birthday tomorrow on a Monday....) But anyways Delirious is to obvious to notice Cartoonz and Vanoss fighting. So the others make a bet on who will win....the rest is up to you :3.
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy~

~~~~~~~~

Delirious stood beside the only friend he had right now that isn't having a useless argument at the moment. " Shit Moo! I didn't get my coffee for this shit, " grumbled Delirious turning on his heels walking down the wall out of the school. " We will be waiting for you! " yelled Moo groaning from an Irish yelp from his boyfriend. Walking around the corner was a newly built Starbucks across the street. Looking both ways before he crossed Delirious ran to the other side just in time for a speeding car fly around the corner honking at him. " Fuck you too Sir, " growled Delirious walking to the doors of the building. Delirious sighed in relief seeing no one in line walking to the counter with a pep in his step. " Can I have a small Latte please, " asked Delirious pulling out his wallet. " Will that be all Sir? " asked the women behind the cashier. Delirious nodded handing her his money holding out his hand In a stop motion. " Keep the change, " beamed Delirious with a bright smile on his face. The woman smiled nodding her head. " Thank you Sir! " she exclaimed putting the money in the tip jar beside the machine. Delirious stepped back letting a couple order they coffee as he waited for his. " Here you go Sir! " said the women handing Delirious his coffee with a coupon stapled on top of the cup. " Thank you! " gleamed Delirious readjusting his backpack taking a sip of his Latte.

" Hot and Fresh. Just how I like it. " hummed Delirious walking out the doors looking both ways before he crossed over again. Taking his precious time to walk back to school and to the unimportant argument with his friends. Delirious hummed lightly walking down the hall with his Starbucks coffee in his hand. " I'm back! " shouted Delirious getting a nod of a head from Moo as acknowledgment. " Are they still fighting? " asked Delirious taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee with a bored expression. Moo stood beside him nodding his head. " When are they not fighting over you? " asked Moo with a shake on his head. " Touché, " mumbled Delirious turning his head to look at the other guys. Vanoss and Cartoonz stood in the middle with their foreheads touching with a small gap between them. Shoulders squared with gritted teeth showing. Nogla, Lui, and Wildcat stood beside Vanoss and Mini, Terroriser, and Basically stood beside Cartoonz. " COME ON EVAN MAKE H20VANOSS EXIST! " shouted Nogla with his makeshift crown with the words " H20Vanoss " in bold White print and a Spector in his hand. " Dude what the hell are you talking about!? Delitoonz will exist! " yelled Basically clasping his hands on Cartoonz's shoulders with a grin.

He had his own royalty suit on but without the White letters, they were Red instead. Lui and Mini were faced to face cheering their team on. " H2oVanoss! " screamed Lui in Mini's face. Mini wiped the spit off his face with a glare. " Delitoonz! " screamed Mini back taking a step forward with his heated glare in his eyes. Terroriser and Wildcat glared at each other with their arms crossed over their chests with glares. " You do know Vanoss is going to win automatically right? " asked Wildcat with a smug smirk on his face. Terroriser scoffed before putting his own smug smirk on his face. " You do know that Cartoonz knows more about Delirious than Vanoss does right? " asked Terroriser in the same manner as Wildcat stretching out his smirk on his face. " Shame yours feels won't be shared with Jon Vanoss, You know he's going to pick me, " chuckled Cartoonz lowly his mouth forming into a smirk. " That's what you think. After leaving him for a year and coming back do you honestly think he's going to come back to you? " asked Vanoss his mouth turning into a triumph grin when his rivals smirk fell off his face into a frown. " How are you going to break it up this time? " asked Moo looking over at his friend as he finished his coffee.

Delirious threw his cup away with a heavy sigh. " I'm going to confess my true feelings, " said Delirious nodding to Moo earning one back with a smile. Delirious took off his backpack setting it beside Moo. " Here goes nothing, " breathed Delirious walking to his arguing friends. Delirious stood in front of his friends clearing his throat loudly. The group except for Vanoss and Cartoonz turned to him shouting their own greetings before going back to the two males. Cartoonz sensing the silence between the group turned his head first eyes widening a little from Delirious standing in front of them. " Hey Delly! " greeted Cartoonz wiping the frown off his face changing it to a charming smile with a wink. " Hey Toonz, " said Delirious winking back to Cartoonz rolling his eyes playfully from the cheers on Cartoonz's side. " Don't forget about me Babe, " purred a voice on his left. Delirious bit his lip looking at Vanoss. " How can I forget my Evaybear~ " hummed Delirious blowing a kiss at his direction. Vanoss caught it blowing his own to Delirious with Wildcat shouting in the background. " Suck on that! ". " Now that we have all said our greetings, what is the argument over now? " asked Delirious placing a hand on his cocked out hips.

More than one voice shouted at the Baby Blue eyed male only catching the words " Love ". " Let's get this over with now, " sighed Delirious holding out his hand ending the rambling between the two sides. " Fighting for my affection is useless. You both know I love you both equally, " said Delirious walking with a sway in the middle of the hallway motioning Vanoss and Cartoonz towards him. " I understand that Jon but remember all the good memories we had before this? " asked Cartoonz nuzzling into the hand behind his neck. " They were petty good weren't they, " hummed Delirious running his other hand through Vanoss's Black hair. " Don't forget that day when we went to the Carnival and I won you that huge Teddy bear, " hummed Vanoss looking into his crush's eyes. " I still have Teddylirious sitting beside my bed, " said Delirious bringing the two males head closer to him without them knowing. " You know it's hard for little ol' me to pick someone and I want it to be a surprise to the others but they are crowding us, " whispered Delirious lowly for only the tree of them could here. " Back up! " chanted Cartoonz and Vanoss simultaneously shooing their crowd back. Delirious looked left to right then back at Moo who gave him the thumbs up.

" The person I love is... " slowly whispering getting closer to the boys but surprised them by pushing they lips onto each other. The group of boys gasped with their jaws dropped down and Moo was laughing hysterically at the scene. Delirious hummed in approval dropping his cupped hands laying them beside his sides. Cartoonz and Vanoss pulled away from their surprise kiss with a string of saliva on the tip of their tongue. " Now that some of the sexual tension is out the way, " said Delirious grabbing each of the boys chins. " I love you both so there is no need for you two idiots- MY idiots to fight for my attention, " giggled Delirious pecking each on the lips letting go their chins turning on his heels facing Moo. " Good? " asked Delirious walking to the grinning man. " Perfect, " said Moo tossing Delirious his backpack. " Let's go boys! " exclaimed Delirious walking down the hall with Moo behind him. He didn't jump at the two strong arms wrapped around his waist. " We love you Delirious, " said His two boys. Delirious hummed from the two pecks on his forehead looking between his two lovers. " I love you dorks too, " said Delirious cupping the back of their necks bending them down enough to plant each a kiss on their cheeks.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff!
> 
> Doesn't it feel better when Cartoonz and Vanoss don't have to fight for Delirious love?
> 
> Words: 1535
> 
> Anyways, I will see you guys next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	67. Welcome to your nightmare My Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @devilboy111 for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Y/N
> 
> Vanoss x Delirious
> 
> Mini x Wildcat ( Mentioned )
> 
> Lui x Nogla ( Mentioned )
> 
> Terroriser x Moo ( Mentioned )
> 
> Info: Y/N - Your Name
> 
> C/H - Color Hair
> 
> C/E - Color Eyes
> 
> PROMPT: H20vanoss-Vanoss as been with Y/N and delirious next victim has just been chosen. Please.
> 
> I hope you guys especially, us Fan girls enjoy being Vanoss's girlfriend 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N'S POV

I smiled at my boyfriend, Vanoss of 2 years and 10 months with a bright smile blushing from the peck to my cheek. " I love you Y/N, " whispered Vanoss in my ear. I looked away with more red painting my cheeks. " I love you too, " I said shyly looking down at the sidewalk kicking tiny pebbles with my shoes. " Still adorable when you blush even though it's been 2 years, " chuckled Vanoss holding his arm from the punch I gave him. " Shut up, " I scowled playfully tightening my straps on my backpack from that familiar voice of Delirious. I looked back to see Vanoss and him hug each other then pull away with a smile. " Morning Y/N! " said Delirious cheerfully greeting me with a wave of a hand. I waved back but I could have swore I saw a glint of angry in his Baby Blue eyes. " You came just in time man, " said Vanoss clasping his hands on Delirious's back. Delirious blushed rubbing the back of his head leaning his head to the side. " I was caught up with something, " said the Baby Blue eyed male dropping his hand readjusting his backpack. " Shit! almost forgot, HAPPY ANNIVERSITY! " exclaimed Delirious throwing his hands in the air. Vanoss chuckled bringing Delirious back into a hug. " Thanks man, " said my boyfriend wrapping his arms around Delirious's middle while Delirious wrapped his arms around his neck staring at me with a smirk.

" I will have a special present waiting for you~! " singed Delirious changing his smirk into a smile pulling away from Vanoss. I shuddered turning away sighing in relief to see the bus. The bus stopped at our stop opening the flaps wide for us to get on. I didn't waste time to get on the bus walking down the aisle with my head down. I yelped from the unexpected hand grasping my wrist. " Your not going to survive less than 5 minutes, " said Mini shaking his head with a grin on his face letting go of my hands snuggling into Wildcat. I stared at Mini with a confuse face before sitting in the seats moving my bag for Vanoss. He sat in the seat leaning away from Delirious's form walking in the aisle. He yelped from the smack on his ass earning a whistle from the rest of the guys. " Asshole, " muttered Delirious punching Vanoss on the shoulder sitting behind us. I tensed when the bus started moving looking out the window as a distraction trying my best to ignore Vanoss turning his back to me to talk to Delirious. " Why did Delirious give me that look? " I thought to myself closing my eyes taking a deep breathe. I opened my eyes from the jerk of the bus stopping at the curb opening the doors for us to get out. I sat in my seat waiting for everyone to fill out jumping from the hand on my shoulders. " Come on Y/N ladies first, " laughed Delirious tightening his grip on my shoulders behind letting go.

I looked up to see him smiling down at me with Vanoss smiling gently at me. " Did you sleep enough last night? " asked my boyfriend moving a strand of my C/H out of my C/E. "Y-Yeah, " I stuttered gathering my things taking a hold of Vanoss's out reached hand clenching my back pack tighter from Delirious's insane laughter. Walking in the group with the boys comfort me a little I only get tensed when Delirious looks my way or gets close to me. " One second left! " announced Lui grabbing Nogla's hand pulling him along. " Slow down babe! " laughed Nogla catching up with Lui's pace dragging him along the crowd of students. " Oh Shit! I can't get detention again, " yelled Wildcat picking Mini bridal style as the said boy laughed at his boyfriend pushing them through the crowd. Moo and Terroriser intertwined their hands walking behind the crowd without a care in the world. " Well let's get this hell over with, " sighed Delirious walking up the Brick pathway turning around waving us over. " Come on before we get in trouble, " said Delirious turning back continuing walking to the entrance. Vanoss grabbed me before I had time to do anything running after Delirious pushing his way through not noticing his hand detached from mine. " VANOSS! " I yelled from the crowd looking everywhere for the Noirette.

Finally pushing myself into the building the bell ringed signalling the tardy bell. " Fuck, " I sighed walking down the lonely hallway clutching my backpack straps. " I have never seen the halls this empty before, " I thought to myself looking down the corridor of the White halls. " Where the hell is everyone? " I though to myself too busy thinking to myself I didn't see a lone figure behind me. I screamed as loud as I could but no one could hear them from the hand cupping my mouth. " Shut the hell up bitch! " growled the voice pulling me backwards. I struggled but got punched in the jaw making me whine from the hit. " Keep it up and it won't be the last hit you get, " snarled the voice pushing me into the open closet walking in behind me. I jump from the slam of the closet door turning around with wide eyes. " So glad you can finally join me~ " purred a familair dark voice. " D-Delirious!? " I stuttered backing up into the wall behind me with my hands placed on it. Delirious smiled with his arms behind his back with a shiny sparkling Grey tipped knife showing a bit. " Yes~? " singed the male walking towards me with a pep in his step. I whimpered looking around for anything to use as defensive but I was too late holding my neck as I gasped for breath looking down to see my outfit with splattered blood. " Red is such a delicious color on you, " cooed Delirious grabbing my hair slamming me down face first on the floor.

I groaned yelping from the hard kick to my side turning me over on my back. " Be a good girl and let me tie you up~ " hummed Delirious pulling out rope from his backpack kicking my side again turning me back on my back. I spit a tooth and blood out my mouth whimpering from the pressure of his foot on my midsection of my back. " I hope he likes it, " muttered Delirious grabbing my arms in a tight grip wrapping the rope in a tight knot. I turned my head to the side watching as my blood spread on the floor in a big puddle. " I can't wait for Eveybear to see his surprise! " cheered Delirious licking the knife gathering my blood off the weapon. The door busted open as a taller figure entered the room walking behind Delirious. I struggled In my bonds but it wasn't doing any good but I stopped my struggling to see a familiar face with a mischievous smirk on his face. " Aww~ Delly was this the surprise you were talking about? " asked a silky familiar voice. My eyes widen to see Vanoss, my boyfriend with a wide grin on his face standing behind Delirious. " I'm sorry you had to wait this long baby, " cooed Delirious scooting to the side making room for Vanoss. Vanoss walked into the closet closing it behind him squatting next to my seizing body. " Your forgiven babe, " hummed Vanoss wrapping his hand around the slit to my throat cutting off the small oxygen I had left.

My eyes bugged out with fresh tears rolling down my face to weak to raise my hand to my neck as I choked on the blood clogging in my throat. " It's OK Y/N just go to sleep baby girl, " purred Vanoss holding his hand out clenching the handle around the bloody knife. I struggled to shake my head but the two killers just smiled at me. " It's almost over Y/N just relax, " soothed Delirious squatting down on my right. I looked at him not noticing Vanoss raise the knife in the air hovering over my heart. " Good Night Princess, " whispered Delirious kissing my forehead cupping my mouth as I jerked forward. I looked down to see the knife plunged into my shirt where my heart was looking between the two with half closed eyes. " Your such a sweet girl. I hope you have a wonderful sleep, " said Vanoss rising off the floor holding out his hand for Delirious. Delirious took the hand following after Vanoss standing in front of the door. I blinked seeing the bright Yellow light fill my vision. I blink again to see the two hold hands as they faced each other with affection in their eyes. I blinked three times to hear the words " I love you " from both of them and the light getting brighter. I opened my eyes with the little strength I had to see the both of them snuggled into each other watching me as I bleed out with a smile on their face. I finally close my eyes letting my body take the last of my air in my body falling limp letting the darkness cover me.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! I'M SORRY FOR YOUR DEATHS BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE ;-;
> 
> AT LEAST DELIRIOUS AND VANOSS GO TOGETHER RIGHT????........
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this since this was my time writing in Y/N's pov
> 
> Anyways, Hope to see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1740
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	68. Delitoonz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my Dears. Sorry that it has been long :( But now I'm back to writing some Poly!BBS.
> 
> Pairing: Delirious x Cartoonz
> 
> If you don't like the couple then back away now, if your still here enjoy :3
> 
> Thanks to Hannah for the first prompt!
> 
> PROMPT: Delitoonz! Jonathan agrees to meet his friends at E3 and Luke (his loving boyfriend) decides to have some fun by treating him like a child by picking him up, feeding him, etc. This of course makes the guys laugh and by the end, everyone is happy and ends in cuddles with Luke and Johnny!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ~
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes :)

~~~~~~~~

" So are you coming this year! " asked Mini batting his puppy dog eyes at Delirious. Delirious giggled tapping his cheek with a thinking face. " I dunno..." said Delirious laughing his maniac laugh at his friends whines and groans. " Of course he's coming, Why do you think I got these two tickets early this Morning, " grinned Cartoonz on their bed waving the two tickets in his hands. Everyone in the skype call cheered as they talked at once waiting too see Delirious. " You guys have seen me without my mask for 4 years, What's going to be the difference coming face to face? " asked Delirious getting out of his spinning chair letting Cartoonz sit down dropping himself in Cartoonz's lap. " The difference is too see how you really act in real life and too see how short you are, " laughed Vanoss when Delirious playfully flipped him off. " Your such an ass, " smiled Delirious slapping Cartoonz's hands away from his inner thighs. " Well I hate to crash this party but I have to go before you guys get a free show from a horny Cartoonz. " giggled Delirious from the guys leaving one by one from the chat saying their goodbyes in text. " That's one way to leave a call, " hummed Cartoonz nipping at the back of Delirious's neck. Delirious groaned arching his back on Cartoonz's chest. " Toonz we have to pack and get up early not tonight babe, " moaned Delirious getting up from his perch grabbing Cartoonz by the wrist pulling him to the closet with their clothes. " It will be quick this time, " whined Cartoonz wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist hiding his face in his neck. " Tell you what, If you can behave then I will let you have your way with me when we get to our hotel, " said Delirious pulling out outfits from the closet turning around in Cartoonz's hold. " Deal! " said Cartoonz letting go of Delirious picking out his own clothes stuffing them in his suitcase. Delirious laughed at his lover packing his own suitcase. When the two were done they changed into their Pajamas and got into bed. Cartoonz spooned Delirious against him kissing his neck. " Goodnight Jon, " sighed Cartoonz closing his eyes. " Goodnight Toonz, " smiled Delirious snuggling in his pillow closing his own eyes.

The two woke up with the alarm clock blaring a loud ring signaling them to get up. " Fuck man, " groaned Delirious pulling the covers off him shaking Cartoonz awake. " Come on babe we have a flight to catch, " yawned Delirious pulling himself away from the comfortable mattress. Cartoonz peeked his head from the covers pushing them aside scooting to the edge. " Let's share a shower. I promise no funny business, " yawned Cartoonz stretching his limbs from rising from the bed. Delirious nodded walking out the room to start the shower while Cartoonz got out clothes for them for the day. Taking a quick shower and brushing their teeth the two packed their suitcases in the car walking back into the house making sure they have everything. " Keys? " asked Cartoonz nodding his head from the jingle of metal clashing together. " Did you put Bear in the backyard? " asked Delirious turning off all the lights in the house keeping the Kitchen light on. " Yup! Jeanette is coming to feed him while we are gone, " said Cartoonz closing the door behind them as he locked the door. Cartoonz got in the driver seat and Delirious got into the passenger seat. " Surprise you didn't want to drive, " said Cartoonz looking behind him as he backed out their driveway. Delirious smacked his lips rubbing his eyes. " Too damn sleepy to drive, " yawned the male closing his eyes not hearing what his lover said. " Sweet dreams. " laughed Cartoonz putting the car in Drive down the dark street. Once they made it Cartoonz woke his lover up gently with a kiss on the lips. " Nicest way to wake up, " hummed Delirious opening his side of the door closing it waiting for Cartoonz to pop the trunk. Getting the luggage out Cartoonz locked the car helping Delirious with the luggage. " Flight Boston is boarding now, " said a computerized voice on the intercom when they entered. " Just in time, " said Delirious adjusting the luggage in his hands while Cartoonz's get their tickets out. Cartoonz handed the Hostess their tickets thanking the women taking back his load of luggage from his lover. " I can get some more rest, " sighed Cartoonz walking up the ramp with Delirious laughing behind him. " You and me both babe, " said Delirious nodding to the Stewardess.

They pushed their luggage in the carrying hold flopping down in their seats. " We have 2 hours to land in Boston so please relaxing and enjoy your flight, " smiled the Stewardess placing the mini intercom down walking down the aisle to the back. " Well good morning, " said Delirious closing his eyes snuggling into the seat by the window. Cartoonz smiled closing his own eyes catching on some sleep. " Sir? Sir wake up, " said a soft voice. Cartoonz groaned opening his eyes staring a blurry Stewardess. " Sorry, " apologized Cartoonz looking over at Delirious who had just awaken. " No problem Sir! I hope you enjoyed your flight, " smiled the women getting their luggage down from the carrier. The two rose from the seats taking the luggage from the women thanking her before existing the plane. The airport was full with people scrambling around trying to to find flights or family members. " I hope we aren't late, " muttered Delirious staying as close to Cartoonz as he can. " I think Mini said he was going to call, " said Cartoonz grinning as his phone ringed. " Hello? " asked Cartoonz nuzzling his phone between his shoulders and head. " Where are you guys!? " asked Mini yelling in the phone from the loud background. " We just landed, " said Cartoonz pushing through the crowd stopping occasionally to try to find one of the guys. " Where are you? " asked Cartoonz looking around the building. " We are by the restrooms, " said Mini yelling at Wildcat to stop whatever he was doing. " Alright, see you there, " said Cartoonz hanging up. " Where are they? " asked Delirious looking at his lover with his eyes raised. " By the restrooms, " replied Cartoonz walking where he think he knows where the bathrooms are. " I see them, " said Delirious squinting his eyes at the familiar curly Brown hair of Mini. " Spotted them, " grinned Cartoonz waving his arms in the air. " CARTOONZ! DELIRIOUS! " screamed Lui running to the pair. The two grunted from the impact dropping their luggage's. " Hey Monkey! " smiled Delirious wrapping his arms around Lui's small back. " DELIRIOUS!? " yelled Mini running to the trio hugging his other vacant space. " Well hello to you too, " playfully scoffed Cartoonz hugging Mini back.

" Shorty finally made it, " teased Vanoss walking up to the couple. Delirious smiled puncing Vanoss on the arm. " Shut the hell up Fuckboy, " said Delirious hugging the Can-Asian. Vanoss pulled away side hugging Cartoonz doing a secret handshake. " The Mysterious Delirious has finally joined our journey, " grinned Wildcat hugging Delirious and Cartoonz. " Shut up Piggy, " giggled Delirious hugging Nogla back. " Well what are we all standing here for, Let's go get something to eat! " announced Moo grinning at the smiling group. The group laughed and gossiped walking through the airport like nothing else matter. Signing autographs, dropping luggage off and taking pictures with fans were tiring for the boys. All they wanted to do now is find the food court and relax their feet. " McDonald's! " squeaked Lui running to long line with Moo behind him. Nogla looked around the courtyard looking straight at Burger King. " For Fuck Sake " groaned the tall Irishman walking to the short line. " Totally going to Starbucks! " squealed Terroriser tangling his arms with Mini as the two skipped to the line. " CHIPOLE! " screamed Wildcat dragging Basically with him towards the Mexican Grill. " I'm not really hunger, " said Delirious swing his and Cartoonz's intertwine hands as the latter looked at him with Vanoss looking over Cartoonz's shoulders with a surprised expression. " That's a first, " snorted Vanoss leaping out the way just in time from a incoming fist to his face. " Shut up fuckboy, " laughed Delirious shaking his head when Cartoonz suggested Chick fil a. " Taco Bell or Subway? " asked Vanoss to the couple pointing at the two directions. Cartoonz and Delirious looked at each other saying Subway in sync. " Let's go! " beamed Vanoss leading the trio to the short line. When everyone got their food they met in the middle pushing tables and chairs together making a big table for everyone to fit. " Here comes the Chip, " cooed Cartoonz train noises to a blushing Delirious as he turned his head away from his lover.

" Stop it! I can feed myself, " said Delirious looking down at his Sub sandwich. " Del, Everyone knows your still hungry, " said Vanoss wiping his mouth with his napkin pushing his bag of Sour Cream chips to his friend. " Plus I can't eat all this anyways, " smiled Vanoss taking another chip out the bag setting the bag in front of Delirious. Delirious blushed mumbling under his breath as he finally took the chip Cartoonz has been trying to feed him. " You guys are assholes, " muttered Delirious stuffing his face with the chips Vanoss gave him and taking the chips Cartoonz's is feeding him. " You love this asshole though, " teased Cartoonz tossing a chip in his mouth leaning over on his lover. Delirious gulped down what was in his mouth looking over at Cartoonz. " Of course I do. I my love my other assholes also, " said Delirious nodding his head at the others with smiles on their faces. " WE LOVE YOU TOO JONATHAN! " screamed the group minus Cartoonz, who was snuggling into his lover's arm. Delirious blushed as everyone in the food court looked at their tables. " Can you guys be anymore embarrassing!? " asked Delirious widening his eyes as the guys got up from their seats snuggling into him. " Me and my big mouth, " sighed Delirious with a lopsided smile happily munching on his chips.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Especailly you Hannah :3
> 
> If I get my calculations right, this will be the second update tonight if I don't bail out on it
> 
> Anyways, Thank you reading, commenting, voting, and reviewing :D
> 
> I shall see you in the next Chapter!
> 
> Words: 1973
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~!


	69. VanToonz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting @Pandaloves3
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Cartoonz
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING BACK AWAY NOW! If your still here then enjoy <3
> 
> PROMPT: Ok ok so umm... Luke and Evan go shopping and then some male guy that works there starts flirting with Evan and then Luke comes and tells him to back off and he does but He's 'mad' at Evan because he was blushing when the guy was flirting with him so when they get home he's still jealous and Evan gives him kisses and tells him that he's the only one he loves and they kiss again, go to bed, cuddle and go to sleep. The end. God that was so long... That's what she said XD

~~~~~~~~

Cartoonz crossed his arms over his chest the best way he could with bags in each hand tapping his foot rapidly waiting for his lover to get his bags from the clerk behind the desk. Vanoss wanted to come in American Eagle so bad that he dragged his lover in the store yelling to other customers to get out the way. Now said male is blushing from the comments the clerk was slyly slipping out his mouth. I never seen you around before must be another angle God dropped down on this Earth, " grinned the man taking the hangers off the shirts. Vanoss hummed with a faint Red coating on his cheeks. " Has anyone told you have the brightest Brown eyes that anyone could have? " flirted the clerk behind the desk ringing up the clothes Vanoss set down. Vanoss blushed looking through his wallet. " My boyfriend has, " said Evan pointing behind him where a fuming Cartoonz was glaring at the man. The man looked at Cartoonz surprised not realizing that the Ravenette was taken. " It would be kind if you would just ring up his stuff and fuck off Sir, " said Cartoonz with sarcastic politeness in his tone tilting his head to the side with a fake smile. Vanoss laughed at his boyfriend gathering his bags from the man turning his back holding out his hand. " Come on sassy pants, " hummed Vanoss squeezing the hand that's intertwine with his. Cartoonz gave the clerk a last minute glare letting Vanoss lead the way out of the store. " I'm upset with you too letting that man flirt with you and making you blush, " grumbled Cartoonz looking the other way with a pout on his face. Vanoss snuggled into his lover. " You don't have to be jealous of him. Besides we both know you can't be mad forever, " cooed Vanoss nuzzling his arm batting his eye lashes. Cartoonz snorted squeezing their hands looking straight. " We will just have too see tonight then, " muttered Cartoonz adjusting the bags in his hand.

Cartoonz opened the door walking into the house ignoring the pleading behind him. " Come on babe, are you still made? " asked Vanoss walking into the house dropping the bags by his legs stepping over them. Cartoonz was standing beside the stairs looking at his with a blank look before walking up the stairs. Vanoss huffed walking to the couch plopping his butt into the soft cushions. " Wasn't like I was meaning to blush, " mumbled Vanoss perking up hearing footsteps come down the stairs. He looked over the couch to see Cartoonz with a pillow and a blanket. " What the hell? " gasped Vanoss widening his eyes as Cartoonz made his way to the couch standing in front of him. " What are you doing? " asked Vanoss still sitting on the couch with a surprised look on his face. " What does it look like? Now could you please get up, " asked Cartoonz finally opening his mouth to speak throwing the pillow on the far end opening up the folded blanket. Vanoss could only stare at his lover with an hurt expression as he got off the couch moving back for Cartoonz. Cartoonz saw the hurt flash in Vanoss's eyes but decided he didn't acknowledge it spreading out his blanket. Without saying another word to his lover he walked around the couch back upstairs in silence coming back down with his sleepwear. " Are you going to watch T.V. or not? " asked Cartoonz changing out his clothes throwing them into a pile as he changed into his pajamas. " No, I'm going to bed. " stated Vanoss with a monotone voice walking out the room leaving his lover looking behind him. " Maybe I went to far, " thought Cartoonz covering his face with his hands sitting on the couch. Vanoss went into their shared room stripping off his clothes slipping on a pair of loose sweatpants. " This is my fault. I should have just walked away the moment that man started flirting, " mumbled Vanoss cutting the lights off getting under the covers hiding his face with the sheets.

Cartoonz was looking up at the dark ceiling as he stared into oblivion. " I should go apologize, " muttered Cartoonz to himself throwing the covers back off his body walking around the couch and up the stairs quietly. Making it to the top he tipped toed to their door smiling weakly at his lonely lover. He walked to the side his lover's back was facing pulling the covers up slipping in behind him. He wrapped his arms around his startled lover. " I'm sorry for jetting jealous over something so little, " apologized Cartoonz kissing the back of Vanoss's neck. Vanoss turned in his hold snuggling into his neck. " I'm sorry for not doing anything about that man's advantages, " mumbled Vanoss looking up at his lover. Cartoonz unwrapped one of his arms caressing his lover's cheeks. " There is nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault not yours. " whispered Cartoonz bending down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Vanoss wrapped his arms around Cartoonz's neck rolling them over with him on top. He tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. Cartoonz licked Vanoss's bottom lip asking for entrance which Vanoss gave him. Tangling their tongues together in a fanatic kiss feeling the love and passion as they fought for dominance. With their lungs feeling heated without any air breaks they pulled apart staring deep into each others eyes with a string of saliva on the tip of their tongues. " I love you, " they both said in sync touching their foreheads together sharing small kisses and nuzzles between the two. 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it :3
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed~
> 
> Hope too see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1129
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~!


	70. H2oCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to My Princess ishaboi_blue for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Wildcat x Delirious
> 
> PROMPT: My queen, may i request something? If so then do you think you can give me some H2OCat as small kids? Make up anything you want, I just need that ship in my life, please and thank you ♡
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy

~~~~~~~~~

A woman was walking down the sidewalk with a little boy in her arms. The woman hummed a tune to the boy as she petted the boy's head affectionately. " Wake up baby, " whispered the women kissing the top of his head. The boy whined from being awaken by the women rubbing his closed fists in tiny circles over his eyes wiping the sleep from the corner of his eyes. " Are we there yet Mommy? " asked the little boy blinking his eyes looking over his mother's shoulders. The woman smiled nodding her head fishing out a tissue from her pocket wiping her son's face. " Yes, Make sure you stay close this time Jonathan, " said a Brunette woman setting the little Brunette boy down on the ground. " Yes Mama, " replied the boy holding up his hand while the other was occupied with a stuffed Teddy bear with button eyes and a Green and Red pattern scarf around it's neck. The woman smiled down at her son taking his hand squeezing it lightly turning to face the entrance of the park. Jonathan looked around the park with his Ocean eyes where people were having picnics, walking their pets, and having fun with items they brought with them. " Is that a good place to sit Johnny? " asked the mother pointing to a spot where a single bench was under a tree blocking the sun. She looked down at her only son with a grace smile on her face waiting for his decision. Jonathan looked where his mother pointed spectating the spot before nodding his head. Both mother and son walked on the path until that got to their chosen spot setting down their stuff. " You remembered the rules Jonathan? " asked the mother taking out a book from the bag sitting down on the bench patting her leg. Jonathan didn't waste anytime as he reached his arms in the air waiting for the small lift. " Never talk to strangers, " said the boy. " Always come to Mommy when something bad happens, " recited the boy looking at his mother. " Good boy, " praised the woman kissing her son on the each cheeks earning smile giggles from the boy. She set him down on the ground again adjusting his clothes. " Run along now baby, " said the mother pushing gently on Jonathan's back waving at the little boy waving at her.

" TYLER AND DANIEL STOP FIGHTING! " yelled a woman on the path holding hands with a little girl. " He started it, " whined the boy with glasses shoving the other boy running towards the woman running circles around her legs with the other boy in tow. The woman sighed bending down slightly picking up the little girl settling her on her hip. " Why do I even bother stopping your brother's when your the only sane child in the family, " mumbled the woman kissing the little girl on her cheek. The little girl giggled clapping her hands together returning the kiss on the opposite side. " Mama! " squealed the baby girl wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck watching the two boys run around the woman. " Don't worry mom, when she gets old enough we will teach her the ways, " said the boy tackling the boy with glasses. " Get your heavy butt off my Daniel! " screeched the boy underneath squirming under the said boy. " Aww little brother, " cooed Daniel getting off the boy, " Don't you like it when wrestle Tyler? "asked the boy dodging out the way of an incoming punch to his shoulder's. " Sometimes when you don't charge at my unexpectedly, " mumbled Tyler walking past his brother walking to the woman. " Mom can you help me please? " asked Tyler waiting for his mother to put his sister down on the spread out blanket. " Give me a minute honey, let me get Emily's toys out. " hummed the mother holding out a stuffed Pony out to her daughter. Emily squealed taking the toy from her mother putting the ear part in her mouth. The mom smiled turning around to face her middle child. " What's up? " asked the woman wiping the dirt from Tyler's forehead. " I can't lift my hoodie up, " said Tyler turning around with his back faced to his mom and the front faced towards his brother. " Oh Tyler, " grinned the woman pushing up the hoodie with Pink Pig ears attached. " Thanks mom! " screamed the boy rushing off towards the playground but was stopped by a grip on his arms. " Where do you think your going? " asked Daniel with a raised eyebrow. " Playground, " said Tyler trying to remove the grip on his arm. " It's your turn to sit with Em, " said the older brother with a serious tone in his voice. " I did it last time!" said Tyler finally getting his brother's grip off his arm. Before Daniel could reply their mother put in her two cent. " He's right Daniel. You can sit this one out. " said the mom on the blanket with Emily. Tyler had a wide grin on his face letting out a whoop running to the playground. " My Little Rascal, " chuckled Daniel turning around to his baby sister reaching for her.

Jonathan sat in the sand part of the playground with his back faced toward the sun blocking the sun from his view. " I wonder if Mommy would buy me a new Teddy bear if I act good this week? " thought Jonathan hugging the bear to his chest not noticing the shadowed figure behind him. " Hey there! " said a excited voice behind him startling him as he clutched the bear to his chest turning around to see who it was. He opened his mouth in a slight O shaped looking at the other child in front of him. He had Brown hair just like his but a dash of Blond. Brown eyes and a charming smile. He wore a White and Black jumpsuit with Pig ears attached at the hood. " I'm Tyler! What's your name? " asked the boy stepping closer to Jonathan. Jonathan squeaked turning around hoping the boy would go away. Tyler frowned at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He walked around the boy sitting in front of him. " No need to be shy, I won't hurt you. " said Tyler with a smile on his face. Jonathan looked up at the boy with faint Red cheeks. " J-Jonathan. " stuttered the Ocean eyed child looking back down at his bear. Tyler smile widen from the cuteness Jonathan was releasing. " Has anyone told you that your cute? " asked Tyler crawling to a vacant side of Jonathan. Jonathan blushed more looking away from Tyler. " No? " said Jonathan looking at the corner of his eyes at Tyler. " Well if they haven't then something it wrong with them! I mean look at you. Beautiful Blue eyes like the ocean, Natural adorableness, and the cute little smile on your face, " said Tyler reaching over Jonathan gently gripping his cheeks turning his face towards him. Jonathan was blushing heavily from the compliments from Tyler looking everywhere else except for the boy in front of him. " So cute, " whispered Tyler leaning forward kissing Jonathan on his forehead and each cheek. Jonathan's eyes widen dropping his bear between his legs. Tyler pulled away giggling from the other boy's expression. " What do you say cutie, wanna be friends? " asked Tyler grunting from the weight on his chest. Jonathan raised his head off Tyler's chest crawling up his body kissing him on the cheek. " Does that answer your question? " playfully asked Jonathan squealing happily from the attack of kisses on his face. The two played with each other and shared Jonathan's bear until they had to leave to go to their respected homes. Before they left Tyler looked around for Jonathan as he walked along his family. He spotted the boy hugging his bear to his chest with a smile on his face. " HEY JOHNNY! " yelled Tyler startling his siblings but not his mom since she was use to his yelling. Jonathan turned to look at the voice calling his name waving at Tyler as he jumped up and down waving his arms. " CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TOMORROW! I LOVE YOU!! " shouted the boy blowing a kiss for Jonathan running after his teasing brother. Jonathan blushed with a smile on his face looking up at his mother. " Someone made a new friend and admirer today, " teased his mom taking her child's hand walking out the empty park back to their comfy home. Jonathan couldn't stop smiling on his way home with his bear in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I satisfied Princess :3
> 
> Sorry I haven't been posting through the week Loves. So much homework and studying
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or grammar :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little fluff
> 
> I shall see you in the next updated chapter!
> 
> Words: 1601
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	71. Karma is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Non_Serlery for requesting!
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Mini x Delirious x Moo x Lui x Basically x Cartoonz x Nogla x Wildcat x Terroriser x Vanoss 
> 
> PROMPT: Can u do polybbs with all ur normal characters prompt: tyler runs to the store and on his way back he gets jumped he kills mostly all the guys but not before getting stabbed 3 times he makes his way home and knocks but passes out in the doorway the guys want revenge so they hunt down the leader and kill him plz and thank u 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~!

~~~~~~~~~

" I don't understand why the fuck Moo wanted some chocolate this late at night, " grumbled Wildcat putting the chocolate bar back in the bag. Moo was craving chocolate at the house and Mini at the last bar. Lui had to separate the two from each other as the others (beside Delirious he was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner ) cheered them on. He turned the corner to bump into a man in front of him. " Shit sorry man, " apologized Wildcat stepping back rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. " It's your bad alright when I cut you in tiny pieces! " bellowed the man pulling out a small knife on Wildcat. The man tried to jab Wildcat but Wildcat dodged them like bullets. Wildcat's first instant was to run but his aggression got the better of him. He lunged at the man tackling him on the ground taking the knife from his hands. " This was for trying to stab me asshole, " growled Wildcat stabbing the man directly in the heart killing him instantly. " HARRY!? " hollered a male's distressed voice. Wildcat looked too see 4 other guys dressed like the dead corpse. " Your ass is dead fucker! " yelled the same man charging at Wildcat knife in hand. Wildcat pulled the knife out from the wound stepping back sending a round house kick to the charging man. The man fell but screams filled the empty streets from the stab in his throat by Wildcat. " I didn't won't trouble but you pussies made me do it, " huffed Wildcat pulling away from the corpse standing up. " Die! " screeched a voice behind Wildcat stabbing the man in the stomach. Wildcat touched the wet spot in his shirt with wide eyes. Another puncture in his skin as he wailed out spitting blood on the side of his mouth. " One more for the road, " crackled the man stabbing Wildcat in the leg pulling the knife out shoving it in the back of his pocket. Wildcat gritted his teeth breathing heavily. " I have to get help now! " thought Wildcat limping past the forgotten bag down the road to the house. Wildcat pulled out his keys quickly checking behind him to make sure that weren't following him. Opening the door he ran inside closing it with his back with heavy breathing. " Babe? " asked a uncertain voice from the side of him. Wildcat perked up looking in the living room to see his lovers except Delirious staring at him with worry, concern, anger, and surprise. " Honey I'm home, " nervously chuckled Wildcat falling forward closing his eyes. " Someone better give me a very good reason not to blow my top, " growled a voice from the distance of the living room. The group in the living room looked away from Wildcat to see there missing lover, Delirious with his arms crossed over his chest and a frilly Baby Blue apron on his curvy figure. No one spoke up as they stared at their anger lover. Last time when something happened they were sleeping outside in the shed from Delirious's anger. Luckily Wildcat came to raising his face off the floor. " Got jumped at the store by gang members, " sighed Wildcat taking a deep breathe rolling on his back. " Killed two of them but the other 3 were chasing me and I got stabbed too, " murmured Wildcat sliding his hands down to the spots were blood collected on his shirt. Before anyone knew it Delirious was shouting orders and commands to his lovers as he stayed by Wildcat's side moving away when Moo and Mini came back with gloves on their hands. " Moo, Lui and I can handle it from here, " said Mini brushing a Brown bang from Wildcat's eyes kissing him on the forehead. Lui came back into the room with ice in a bowl and multiple of towels in his hand. " Good. The rest of us are going to track those motherfuckers down and show them not to mess with our lover, " snarled Delirious taking his apron off walking out the door with Cartoonz, Vanoss, Nogla, Terroriser, and Basically behind him. Everyone in the group knows not to mess with Delirious's lovers especially if there is blood involved. Mark his lovers words when Delirious is out for revenge you have only two choices: Run or Die. 

 

The threesome of the gang chuckled and smoked as they counted the money from Wildcat under the streetlight lamp. "Hello there~ " purred a surly voice beside the boys. The trio looked to see a Brunette with Ocean eyes wearing a Baby Blue jacket and a pair of tight jeans. " What's a cutie like you doing out here at night where bad men can kidnap you off the streets, " asked the tallest of the trio walking towards the man. " Well big boy seems like I'm a little lost from drinking to many shots from the bar, " said Delirious poking the man in the chest with his index finger dragging the finger down his chest. The man smirked at the other man in front of him reaching his arm out wrapping it around Delirious's waist. " Maybe I can help you then I can possibly get a reward, " whispered the male bending down nibbling on the tip of Delirious's ear. Delirious mentally rolled his eyes pushing the man off him. " I don't know if my lover would like it if some stranger came home with me, " said Delirious walking past the man with a sway of his hips. The man followed his hips with his eyes walking behind Delirious trapping him in his arms. " I don't give a fuck what he thinks, " snarled the man capturing Delirious's mouth in a sloppy kiss. It took all of Delirious's strength not to lose their cover. " You guys owe me big time! " thought Delirious playing along with the kiss. While the man was distracted the other two were talking among themselves on how to steal Delirious away from their tallest member. " Think again fuck boys, " growled a voice behind them. The two turned to see Two Irishmen, One Can-Asian, One American and One Black male with fierce expressions on their faces. " Let me ask you a question, " started Basically taking the advantage of the silence between the two gang members and his lovers. " Do you know a tall male with a White shirt and Black and White stripped pants? " asked Basically now in front of the two members with angry in his eyes. " Yeah we did. What's it to you? " asked the second tallest of the pair with his arms crossed. Basically chuckled closing his eyes opening them back again punching the man between his eyes knocking the man on his ass. " He was my lover asshole. When you fuck with him, you fuck with me, " snarled Basically spitting on the man's unconscious form. " BARRY!? " shouted the man clenching his fists looking at Basically. " You son of a bitch! " yelled the man only to get cut off by Nogla and Terroriser punching the man in the stomach. The man fell to the floor holding his stomach gasping for air. " Don't call my baby a bitch, " growled Terroriser moving out the way. Basically and Nogla moved out the way for Cartoonz and Vanoss to looked down at the man. " Think he can handle it babe? " asked Vanoss squatting down fitting his hands in the man's hair raising his face up. Cartoonz cracked his knuckles flexing his shoulders. " I don't give a fuck what he can handle but he will receive this ass whooping, " grinned Cartoonz punching the man in both eyes. Not letting the man have any retaliation Cartoonz punched the man in his nose grabbing the man by his neck. " You turn baby, " said Cartoonz getting a good grip on the man holding him by the waist with help from his other lovers. Basically and Terroriser had him by his arms and Nogla squatting down holding his legs together. " You can see you other friend get his ass kicked after I'm done with you. If you can even see that is, " smirked Vanoss punching the man straight in the mouth knocking two teeth out his mouth. The man groaned but spit up blood from the punch in his neck. Vanoss stepped up grabbing both his arms signaling Basically and Terroriser to let go. Cartoonz moved out the way and so did Nogla when Vanoss kicked the man straight in the jaw knocking him on his back. The man groaned rolling on his stomach attempting to crawl away but weight on his back stopped him. " Where the hell do you think your going? " asked Vanoss stomping the man on the back of his head. When he saw a puddle of blood spreading out from the man he stopped but put the weight on his back again. The man shakily looked at his other friend with blurry vision to see him lean back with his nose covered and blood running underneath his hand. " You little bitch! " snarled the man moving his hand away from his nose. Delirious didn't say anything pulling out the knife he secretly stole from the man with Wildcat's dried blood on it. " How did you? " asked the man patting the back of his pats with a shock look on his face. Delirious charged forward knocking the man on his back raising the knife above his heart. " Let's see how you feel when you get stabbed, " seethed Delirious nailing down on the man's heart pulling the knife out stabbing in another place. The man screamed bloody murdered but struggled from Delirious's weight. " This is for my lover Wildcat, " roared Delirious bringing the knife down right between the man's eyes instantly killing the man. Delirious took a deep breath raising himself off the man. " Is the other one still alive? " asked Delirious pulling the knife out of the dead corpse. " Yes, " answered Terroriser catching the knife. Delirious walked to the bloody man on the ground standing in front of his face. " No one fucks with my lovers or so god help me I'll be your worst nightmare, " growled Delirious kicking the man in the face walking away. " Have fun boys, make me proud. " grinned Delirious putting his bloody hands in his pocket whistling happily from the screams of the other man getting tortured from his lovers.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I can't get away from blood can I? OH WELL xD
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS LITTLE ONESHOT ( I apologize for the caps )
> 
> Hope to see you next time!
> 
> Words: 1940
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	72. So Innocent, So Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fellow queen Dially for requesting the third request!
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Wildcat x Lui x Nogla x Cartoonz x Basically x Moo x Terroriser
> 
> PROMPT: My fellow Queen I need some VERY LIKE VERY innocent Delirious in my life. Like the guys hinting at something very sexual but he doesn't get it because of his innocent mind. Plzzzzz I need this XD
> 
> I shall do my best for the Queen of Fluff!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~!

~~~~~

Delirious sit quietly staring at the T.V cuddling his Baby Blue blanket with Brown teddy bears. He gasped as he covered his hand over his mouth from the main male character revealing his love to another side female character while his lover, the main female character bursts out crying. He heard footsteps upstairs but he didn't pay any mind to them to engrossed with his soap opera. " HEY BABE! " someone muffled upstairs shushing the rumbling from the top floor. Delirious stayed quiet looking up at the roof waiting for some minutes before staring back at the screen. " He's probably watching his show again, " huffed another voice with annoyance laced in it. Delirious being Delirious still didn't hear what the voice said yelling at the T.V in encouragement as the main female role dragged the side female character off the screen. The boys upstairs heard the yelling making more rumbling noises from upstairs creaking an door open with multiple footsteps in tow. Delirious heard the noise this time turning his head around facing the stairs with irrated expression on his face. " Baby boy~! " cooed Wildcat from the stairs with a wide grin on his face with the others smiling at him. " What do you want? " asked Delirious looking at his lover's with a raised eyebrow taking small glimpses at the T.V. " Give us some of your attention! " whined Terroriser pushing Wildcat out the way walking in front of the television blocking the show.

Delirious followed his whining lover giving a small sigh cuddling more with his blanket. " Better be lucky this was a rerun, " huffed Delirious leaning to the side turning the T.V off with the remote setting the remote on the table. Terroriser beckoned his other lovers over with a hand with a grin on his face. " Your the best baby! " cheered the gleeful man taking a seat on Delirious's right. Basically jumped over the couch to sit on Delirious's left as the others made a small circle around him on the floor. " We have some activities we thought you would enjoy with us, " husked Nogla with a smirk on his face. Delirious blinked his eyes at his Irish lover nodding his head. " Alright, tell me what it is. " said Delirious interlacing his fingers with Basically and Terroriser. The boys looked at each other wondering who's going to try first. " What does a Rubix cube and a penis have in common? " asked Cartoonz being the brave one out of his lover's to ask the mother of the Poly. Delirious tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. " They both have the color White? " answered Delirious slowly looking left to right. " I told you guys. He's too inoccent to get this, " chuckled Cartoonz standing ip from his spot walking in front of Delirious placing a kiss on his forehead. " It was the longer you play with them, the harder they get. " said Cartoonz laughing when Delirious connected the dots. " Who's going next? " asked Cartoonz walking to the stairs turning his head back into the room filled with lover's.

" I'll try! " squeaked Lui raising his hand in the air like a child. Lui cleared his throat muttering under his breath remembering what he was going to ask Delirious. " Alright! Del baby what's the difference between love and herpes?" asked Lui chaning his position on the floor sitting on his knees. Delirious looked at the ceiling with his brows scrunched cutlely squeaking when he figured out the question. " Love is something that can last forever and Herpes are diseases that never goes away, " nodded Delirious confident of his answer. Lui shook his head with a smile getting up from the floor clapping his hands slowly. " Your too adorable for this, but the answer was love never lasts forever. " said Lui walking away from the group going behind the couch leaning over the edge enough to kiss Delirious on the cheek. " Your turn Terroriser! " yelled Lui walking to the kitchen with a pep in his step. " Well shit, I'm bad at this. " chuckled Delirious swatting away Basically's handsy hand from his thighs. " Ready for this baby? " asked Terroriser turning on the couch with one leg tucked under him and the other hanging off. " Sure am babe! " said Delirious turning his body slightly snuggling closer to the strong chest holding his body. " What's worse than getting raped by Jack the Ripper?" asked the Irish man looking at his lover with excitement. Delirious cuddled closer with his blanket muttering under his breath. " Is it.......getting your soul tourted? " asked a cute confused Delirious shrugging his shoulders.

" Nice try baby but it's getting fingered by Captain Hook." aswered Terroriser crawling towards Delirious kissing him on the other cheek. He slid off the couch thumping Mini on the head. " Your turn fuckboy! " joked Terroriser walking behind the couch leaning over the edge. " Your the fuckboy, " mumbled Mini flipping off Terroriser. " Anyways, Delly how do you say 69 in Chinese?" asked Mini with a smile on his face. "Twocanchew? " asked Deliriouswith a blank expression on his face turning into a confused face. " HE GOT IT! " yelled Wildcat from his spot on the floor falling back laughing. The others were laughing their heads off while Delirious looked confused at his lovers. " I don't get it, " said Delirious breaking the laughing from the room turining the room silently as the rest looked at Delirious. " What do you mean you don't understand? " asked Mini with a confused face. " Welll you said what's the number 69 in chinese and I told you then y'all laughed for no reason, " explained Delirious rubbing his eyes. " Delly what I was trying to get at was the translation of 69 in chinese and you had the right answer but you jus get it that if you say it slowly then your actually saying Two can chew, " giggled Mini getting off the floor kissing the bridge of Delirious's nose pulling Terroriser along upstairs." Since this is all going down hill might as well get mine over with, " chuckled Moo looking directly at Delirious.

" Do you know how cute you look? I can just eat you up! " cooed Moo earning a pillow to the head by a blushing Delirious. " Just tell me what you have to say! " playfully growled Delirious catching the pillow that was thrown back to him. " What's the difference between oral sex and anal sex? " asked Moo wiggling his eyebrows trying his hardest not to laugh. " That's easy! " hummed Delirious with a bright smile on his face. The others beamed as Moo encouraged his lover on with his answer. " Oral is with mouth and Anal is with your ass, " gleamed Delirious rewrapping himself with his blanket leaning back in the couch cushions. " Well I tried. " chuckled Moo standing up walking to Delirious tilting his head to the side kissing his neck on his left side. Delirious mewled a moan blushing when Moo pulled away with a smirk. " It was oral sex makes your day, anal sex makes your hole weak. " said Moo waving his hand at his lover's heading upstairs getting tugged back by Lui who finally emerged from the kitchen. The two walked upstairs with Moo yelling Nogla's name to go next. " Alright! Here we go. " said Nogla rubbing his big hands together puting one on his mouth blowing a kiss to Delirious. Delirious giggled catching the kiss blowing one to Nogla. " What's a virgin and a balloon have in common ?" asked Nogla making kissy faces at Delirious.

Delirious giggled scratching the top of his head with a fingertip. " Virgins get there cherry popped and Balloons get poked by needles? " answered a blushing confused Delirious with his head tilted to the side. Nogla looked at his lover with his jaw slacked. " Close! but the answer is all it takes is one prick and its all over. " said Nogla getting up from his spot stretching his numb limbs walking to Delirious kissing him on the other side of his neck. " I think I'm going to turn in for the night. See you arse's later! " shouted the tall Irishman walking up the steps with his hand covering his yawn. " GET YOU ASS IN GEAR VANOSS! " muffled Nogla from upstairs slamming close a door with silence following in his wake. " Well then, What do you have for me Hoodini? " asked Delirious throwing his blanket off his body at Basically. Vanoss crawled towards the couch on his hands and knees stopping in between his lover's legs. " Ready for this Johnnybear? " asked Vanoss sliding a hand up Delirious's thigh earning a shiver from the Baby Blue eyed male. " Give me what you got Evybear! " smiled Delirious crossing his ankles getting comfortable on the couch. " Why did the gay man take two aspirin with his Viagra? " asked Vanoss grabbing Delirious's hand kissing the palm.

" H-He needed t-them to to n-not feel pain? " answered Delirious blushed struttering over his words. Vanoss chuckled at his lover's cute blushing face. " Not the answer cutie. It was so sex wouldn't be such a pain in the arse." hummed Vanoss getting up from the floor kissing Delirious on the lips with a chaste peck walking away from his lover's humming Metallic. " AYE FUCKBOI! YOU FORGOT TO PICK SOMEONE!! " yelled Wildcat grumbling under his breath shaking his head. The troi could hear Vanoss laugh from upstairs as he started singing out the song Master of Puppets. " I guess it's my turn, " said Wildcat calming himself before looking at his lover with a smirk. " Baby Boy~! I have a little easy riddle for you that you can probably firgure out, " cooed Wildcat standing from his spot pacing in front of the T.V. " I hope so, " said Delirious flipping Wildcat off playfully from the humping motion he was directing to him. " Did you hear about the two gay judges?" asked Wildcat stalking forward leaving a small space between the two. Delirious looked up at Wildcat in confusion. " What about them? " asked Delirious tilting his head to the side squeaking from the hand petting his head. " Your too much of a cutie to even get the easy ones, " hummed Wildcat throwing his hands behind his head.

" The answer was they tried each other. " said Wildcat walking away turning his head giving a mischievous wink. " Maybe you can get him to crack MarMar, " annouced Wildcat walking up the stairs. Basically and Delirious sat in silence as the noise upstairs got louder and louder when someone goes upstairs. " Alright Baby Mama. Did you hear about the gay rabbit? " asked Basically shifting closer to Delirious wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Delirious blushed at the new nickmales his lover's gave him adding to his pet name list. " Since I haven't answer any of the others question, how about you just tell little o'l innocent me what the answer is, " purred Delirious nuzzling his head in Basically's neck trailing a hand down his front. Basically gulped surprised that Delirious took a different turns on things. " The a-snswer is he found a h-hare up his ass." stuttered Basically jumping off the couch running to the stairs. Delirious looked shocked as Basically booked it off the couch. " YOU ASSES SAID HE WAS INNOCENT! HE PLAYED US!! " shrieked Basically not hearing Delirious's famous laugh. " Heh. Innocent me my ass.

Just because I play innocent doesn't mean I don't lust at night, " smirked Delirious throwing his blanket back over his form. Delirious stayed in the silent room looking up at the ceiling questionably as his lover's laughed upstairs. " I have no clue what's going on, and I don't want to. " muttered Delirious reaching for the remote turning the T.V back on squealing in joy when the soap opera was still on. As the guys laughed and gossiped, Delirious was too engrossed with his show to hear his lover's calling him late at night to come to bed.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! I UPDATED SOMETHING :D
> 
> THIS WEEKEND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE OF " In My Arms "
> 
> Sorry guys for the long wait for an actual update on this book.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed because I think I'm losing my touch especially in Smut........HELP ME QUEEN OF SMUT! LazerKitten
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for being patient with me :)
> 
> Words: 2257
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> Mama Lonnah out!


	73. Left Brain, Right Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT FOR SO LONG ;_;. I HAVE FAILED YOU MY CHILDREN!
> 
> Hopefully, this will make up for it somehow........DON'T BE MAD X(
> 
> Homework has been kicking my ass lately so that's my excuse this time!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Pairing: VanToonz ( With a side of DeliToonzNoss )
> 
> Narrator: KatyCreations ( Heyyyyyyyyyyyy xD )
> 
> Body: Wildcat
> 
> Left Brain: Vanoss
> 
> Right Brain: Cartoonz
> 
> Female Character: Delirious
> 
> Italics: Singing
> 
> Bold: Actions
> 
> P.S. - Might not show the Bold and Italics on here.....Sorry! :(  
> I hope you enjoy~

~~~~~~~~

Katy had a clipboard in her hand scribbling down notes from the words she got from Wildcat. She looked up from her clipboard and nodded her head. " I'm going to count to 10 and you fall asleep OK? " asked Katy earning a nod from Wildcat. Katy started to count down and Wildcat could feel his eyes closing every inch from the countdown. " 10, " said Katy getting up from her rolling chair cutting off the lights going back to her desk. " Alright big guy. Let's see what's going on in there, " muttered Katy pushing a button on her desk opening a hologram of the inside of the sleeping Wildcat.

~~~ Inside Wildcat's Brain ~~~

The hologram showed a Red tall figure with Black hair in a Mohawk. He had Chocolate eyes and his lips in a thin line. He wore a red and White striped jacket and a pair of Blue Jeans with Red Converse. 

Katy: This is Wildcat's left brain named Vanoss: objective, logical, cold, analytical,

Katy: Aware of patterns, aware of trends, he's efficient, and a prick

" Hey! " shouted Vanoss crossing his arms over his chest rolling his eyes.

Katy:This is Wildcat's right brain named Cartoonz: subjective, creative, sensory,

Another figure popped out of nowhere beside Vanoss. He was Red also but he had Devil horns on his head. He had Midnight eyes and a smile on his face. He wore a Red Jacket with a Crossbone in the middle of his chest and a pair of Blue jeans. He wore Red converse too but his had Black stripes on them.

Katy: Aware of feelings, aware of people, he's emotional, and an idiot

" That's your opinion just careful with opinions " said Cartoonz closed his eyes with a smile on his face and hands on his hips.

Katy: Okay, boys, play nice

Vanoss looked at Cartoonz with a disgusted look on his face and Cartoonz looked at Vanoss with a wide grin.

~ Play song ~

Vanoss: I am the left brain, I am the left brain

I work really hard 'til my inevitable death brain

You got a job to do, you better do it right and the right way is with the left brain's might

Singed Vanoss with his eyes closed with one hand on his hips and the other one in a thumbs up. A triumph smirk on his face.

Cartoonz: I like Oreos and pussy yeah! (yes, in that order)

And I cried for at least an hour after watching "Toy Story 3" (Woody!)

'Cause I am the right brain, I have feelings,

I'm a little all over the place but I'm lustful, trustful and I'm looking for somebody to love... Or put my penis in

Singed Cartoonz holding a cat in the air the same way Simba was raised with a sly smile on his face from his last versus taking a glance at Vanoss.  
Vanoss: Here comes a female, here comes a female

Delirious walks by the both of them with a sway of his hips.

Puff your chest. I'll take your phone out and check your email

Vanoss looks on his phone

Our evolutionary purpose is repopulate

So gather data now and see if she's a possible mate

Vanoss wrapped an arm around Delirious smirking at the smaller male. Delirious blushed with a smile on his face wrapping his arms around Vanoss's neck.

Cartoonz: Holy fuck I think she might be the one, there's something about her, I just can't describe it

Cartoonz pulled Delirious from Vanoss's hold holding him around the waist. Cartoonz hummed happily as Delirious reached an arm around to the back of Cartoonz's head scratching his scalp.

" Ass "

muttered Vanoss with palm covering his face embarrassed as his other half twisted Delirious in his arms.

I am the earth, she is the glorious sun

I want her to trust me and I just want her to—how do I say this—sit on my face!

Cartoonz yelled moving his arms pointing at his face with a pout on his face. Delirious eyes widen not knowing what to say about the situation.

(Sit! Sit on my face!)

Vanoss saw the uncomfortable feeling Delirious had on his face and walked towards his companion. " Come on skull head. " seethed Vanoss apologizing to Delirious until he was out of site.

Vanoss: Alright now, right brain, you're being insane

Pushing Cartoonz away from his hold.

Cartoonz: No, left brain, I'm just being alive

You should try it, you might like it

Singed Cartoonz leaning to the side pouting when he couldn't find Delirious anywhere.

Vanoss: I worked hard to give him everything he cared about

You were worried about the things that he was scared about

I'm calm and collected when you act wild

I am the adult, you are the child

Said Vanoss poking Cartoonz on his forehead with a smirk. Cartoonz swatted the hand away with a blush on his cheeks turning to the side.

Cartoonz: You think you're the right one every time

You think you know everything but you don't know anything at all

Half of his problems were supposed to be mine

But you wanted everything.

'I hope that you're happy 'cause he's sure not

Sofly singed Cartoonz looking down at his feet with a sigh.  
Vanoss: Well, according to my calculations, I'm sorry, let me run the numbers again, um, you're a pussy

Said Vanoss with both hands on his hips cocked to the side.

Cartoonz: Name calling? Really? You're gonna just do name calling?

Asked Cartoonz looking back at Vanoss slumping his firgure forward with a hand under his chin flicking his wrist out in front of him.

Vanoss: I'm not calling names alright, I'm just stating facts and the fact is you're a quivering pussy

Said Vanoss crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Cartoonz

Cartoonz: I'm the pussy? Well, at least I don't play with toys still, OK...

Pointed out the Rubik's cube that magically appeared out of thin air in Vanoss's hands.

Vanoss: Rubik's cubes are not toys, they keep my spacial reasoning skills... sharp

Mumbled Vanoss throwing the cube over his shoulders with a scoff on his lips

Cartoonz: Left brain plays with toys!

Look at you, Mr... you're a toy player

Cartoonz teased with a hand on his hips and the other in the air shooing off an invisble fly. Vanoss face was Red in anger throwing himself against Cartoonz jabbing him in his chest.

Vanoss: Well, at least I did my fucking job, alright. I kept him working, I kept him productive

You were supposed to look after him

You were supposed to keep him emotionally stable through all this

Now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling, how he's feeling!

If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him

You did this to him, he hates you I know he does, he fucking hates you!

Vanoss yelled in Cartoonz's face changing emotions when Cartoonz fulled out burst out in tears turning his back towards him.

Vanoss: Right brain, look, I'm sorry, okay?

Vanoss walked to Cartoonz placing a hand on his back.

Cartoonz: No, you're not

Sobbed Cartoonz sniffling in his arms wiping away his tears.

Vanoss: Look, maybe there's something that we could do together

Said Vanoss rubbing his partner's back gently.

Cartoonz: Together?

Asked Cartoonz turning around to face Vanoss with his tear stained face.

Vanoss: Take the best parts of both of us and put them together

Vanoss singed softly to Cartoonz wiping the excess tears off his Red face.

Cartoonz: I'm listening

Said Cartoonz blushing a deep Red twitching his nose cutely.

Vanoss: It would let you let your feelings out, it would let me analyze

So you could man the themes; I'll man the form.

It's something that George Carlin did, it's something that Steve Martin did

It's something special that we could both perform.

Do you know what it is?

" Juggling, we could juggle, and juggle our cares away! " squealed Cartoonz cutting Vanoss off before he could say anything throwing his arms in the air waving jazz hands.

" It was... It was comedy, you, fuck it, we could do comedy together, " stated Vanoss watching his partner pout from his idea being dismissed.

Katy: (Initiate reassembly)

" All right, right brain, we're gonna do comedy together, we gotta do comedy together " commanded Vanoss looking around as the room blinked Red walking towards Cartoonz.

" All right, left brain, I'll do comedy with you " hurriedly said Cartoonz nodding his head in confirmation.

" Look, we can fix him like this—we can make him happy again. I promise, all right? " asked Vanoss caressing Cartoonz's cheek.

Katy: (5, 4, 3)

" Left brain... left brain, I love you" stuttered Cartoonz with faint Red cheeks twiddling his thumbs.

Katy: (2)

" I know " smirked Vanoss taking Cartoonz's hands in his own.

Katy: (1. Experimentation complete)

~~~ Song ended ~~~

" Wake up Wildcat! " shouted Katy interlacing her hands with her own watching the male groggily wake up. " Did you fix it? " asked Wildcat rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a groan. Katy nodded her head with a smile on her face. " They just needed to work it out on their own for a moment, " said Katy smiling as she scribbled back on her clipboard taking small glances at a confused Wildcat.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I have had this in my mind all week and I finally decided to do it :D
> 
> THANK YOU TOO KatyCreations FOR BEING IN THIS RANDOM ONESHOT :3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and hope to see you next time!
> 
> Words: 1670
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	74. Kevin Returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @S0m3th1ngWr0ng for requesting :)
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Vanoss x Delirious x Cartoonz x Mini x Terorriser x Wildcat x Lui x Nogla x Wildcat x Moo
> 
> PROMPT: So remember the request of when Delly was in that abusive relationship? What if his bf runs into Delly at the store( he is by himself) and starts begging for a second chance? Delly says no but Kevin (?) Starts to manhandle him like yanking on his arm and starts to try and flirt. Delly walks home with Kevin following him while he is bothering and begging to where he hurts Delly which causes him to cry(yelp, scream) and the guys come to the rescue?
> 
> Thx
> 
> Heyyyyy Thanks for requesting :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~

~~~~~~~

 

" Thank you! Have a nice day. " smiled the man behind the counter handing Delirious his bag. " You too! " smiled back Delirious putting his remaining cent into the tip jar waving over his shoulders as he turned. " Well, If it isn't my beautiful Baby Blue~ " cooed a familiar voice that made Delirious freeze in his steps. The man behind the counter started to walk from behind the counter but stopped in his steps when Delirious raised his hand. Straightening his posture Delirious raised his head to the ceiling looking straight at the door clenching his bag in his hand. " What the hell do you want Kevin? " asked Delirious walking to the door reaching his hand out to the bar to push. " Just you and me again Baby Blue, " replied Kevin walking behind Delirious grabbing onto his arm. Delirious whipped around snatching his arm from Kevin. " Should have thought about that when you bruised me and called me names, " hissed Delirious walking out the door leaving Kevin in his spot. Kevin took a deep breath following after his Ex. " Come on Delly~ " cooed Kevin following Delirious as he checked left from right for incoming cars. " Leave me alone! " snapped Delirious running across the road just in time for cars zooming down the road. 

 

Kevin looked left and right for an opening but was unsuccessful. " I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A CAR OR RAN OVER REPEATEDLY! " yelled Delirious turning around with his back facing the road and Kevin. Kevin growled waiting impatiently for an opening to get to Delirious. " Fuck this! " muttered Kevin stepping into traffic jumping back from a blaring horn from a raged driver. " FUCK YOU MAN! " yelled Kevin flipping off the car growling running across. He almost got hit if it wasn't for a truck swerving to the right and a car swerving to the left. " Thank God! " sighed Kevin looking back at the damaged he caused pulling up his hood. " Now to find my little Delirious, " thought Kevin to himself running down the sidewalk. He ran until he saw a blurry figure in Blue walking with a White bag. " There he is~ " purred Kevin running up to the unexpected man. Delirious hummed a tune happily from losing Kevin in the busy traffic. " Hopefully he still has his temper and loses interest, " mumbled Delirious out loud startled from the voice behind him. Before he could do anything strong arms wrapped around his waist in a tight grip. " Now where do you think you're going? " asked Kevin tightening his grip. Delirious started hyperventilating dropping the bag on the ground pulling at Kevin's arms. 

 

" LET ME GO! LET ME GO! " screamed Delirious widening his eyes from the hand covering his mouth and a warm mouth at his ear. " Listen bitch, we are going home and I better not hear anything come out of that pretty mouth or you will get the shit beat out of you like last time but worse. " seethed Kevin pinching his thumb down on Delirious's nose stopping the flow of oxygen. Delirious jerked his body as best as he could before blanking out but luckily he was saved by his true loves. " HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!! " shouted Lui pointing at Kevin. Vanoss, Wildcat, and Nogla didn't waste time rushing forward at the pair pulling Delirious away from Kevin. Wildcat held Kevin back as Vanoss and Nogla handed an unconscious Delirious to Basically and Terroriser. " H-Hey guys! " stuttered Kevin struggling to get out of Wildcat's hold. " Why the hell were you holding our boyfriend? " asked Cartoonz cracking his knuckles. Kevin gulped not coming up with an answer as the others minus Moo and Basically, who were trying to get Delirious conscious, formed a circle around Kevin. " Answer the fucking question! " growled Wildcat tightening his hold grinning from the whimper from Kevin. " I-I just wanted him to come back to m-me and leave you a-assholes! " yelled Kevin trying to be confident but failed from his stuttering.

" Like he would leave his loving lovers for an abusive bastard, " scoffed Terroriser crossing his arms over his chest. Kevin chuckled darkly looking down at the ground at his feet. " He wasn't complaining when I left marks and bruises on him marking him as mine, " smirked Kevin looking up but groaning from the powerful impact between his eyes. " Don't you EVER talk about my boyfriend like that every again. If you I hear you say again I won't hesitate to cut your tongue and shoving it down your throat and reach in from your ass and pull it out! " seethed Mini grabbing Kevin by the collar of his shirt. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? " yelled Mini in Kevin's face raising his fist in the air again. Kevin not wanting to get punched again nodded his head rapidly. " Yeah man! Sure. Just let me go! " said Kevin with sweating droplets running down his forehead with a small trail of blood from his nose. " Good! " said Mini letting the man go snapping his fingers. Wildcat dropped the man but didn't move. " What happened? " asked a sleepy voice getting everyone's attention. Delirious was sitting up with Basically rubbing his back in soothing circles and Moo explaining what happen. " Have fun boys, " said Mini clicking his teeth walking away with a smile as the small circle attacked Kevin.

Mini walked to the trio bending down eye level. " Are you alright? " asked Mini moving a piece of Brown hair from Delirious's face. Delirious blushed nodding his head. " Thanks to you guys I wouldn't know what would happen. " shivered Delirious closing his eyes. Basically kissed his lover on the back of his neck. " Don't think about that baby. Just know we will always be here for you, " hummed Basically earning a nod from Moo and Mini. The small group of 4 turned around to the commotion from a loud unmanly squeal coming from the other group. " Poor Kevin. He deserves all he gets, " said Delirious shaking his head getting help from his lover's to get back on his feet. " Come on guys! Delirious is fine no, ." yelled Moo cupping his hands over his mouth. The other pack of lover's stopped what they were doing looking at their 2nd smallest lover. " We are having a cuddle session. No ifs, ans, or buts about it. " commanded Wildcat the first to walk to the small group wrapping an arm around Delirious's waist guiding him back to their home. The others followed suit with Vanoss pulling Lui away from Kevin's beaten body carrying him on his shoulder's patting his butt to calm his anger lover down. While the group went home happy, Kevin couldn't make it home and could only get help until the next day when a elderly women and her dog went out for a walk. Too bad the dog had to use the bathroom and Kevin's face with his mouth open was his toilet. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....I think I fucked up my chapters xD. but oh well I can figure out how many there are
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and Thanks to the user for requesting this!
> 
> Had fun writing this while I had nothing to do.
> 
> Plus I had been doing my ACT this morning and after went back to sleep for 3 hours xD
> 
> GOOD NEWS! I HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO ONE OF MY DREAM COLLEGES~!
> 
> Anyways, Hope to see you next time!
> 
> Words: 1419
> 
>  
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	75. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @LoverKiller23 for requesting 
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Vanoss x Mini x Wildcat x Delirious x Moo x Cartoonz x Terroriser x Basically x Nogla x Lui 
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT: Request : Luis parents ask for him to bring his lover over dinner but he never told them about his poly relationship so he has to break the news and all the guys freak about but figure it out in the end ^-^
> 
> Thank you for reqesting~
> 
> P.S. I hope I didn't miss anyone! No one wants to leave the cuties out of their relationship~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

~~~~~~~~

Lui sighed as he turned on the lamp in the dark living room putting his hands on his hips. " Today is the day, " thought Lui turning on the T.V.smashing the volume button down from the loud volume on the T.V. " GET THE FUCK UP! " shouted a voice upstairs shuffling around the floor earning loud groans and more shuffling. " IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY TO BE CHIPPER! " snapped another voice in annoyance. Lui chuckled as he heard the Mother of the group rush down the steps with little more pep in his steps more than usual. " I can't wait to see Lorianne and Bernie! " squealed Delirious hugging his lover with his arms wrapped around his neck. Lui smiled wrapping his arms around Delirious's middle. " Hopefully they will like the others like they loved you, " muttered Lui closing his eyes tight hugging Delirious tighter. Delirious smiled hugging his boyfriend. " They will love them baby, Don't fret. " cooed Delirious pulling away from the tight hold walking to the staircase cupping his hands over his mouth. " IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE BY THE COUNT OF 10 BEST BELIEVE THEIR WON'T BE ANY SEX TOMORROW NIGHT! " shouted Delirious standing back to stand beside Lui. The two giggled as shuffling and shouting were heard upstairs coming down the stairs in a frenzy. " So it took Delirious to say the words sex and you coming running down? " mocked Lui wrapping his arms around Mini who came rushing at him.

" You would too if Delirious keeps his promises, " pouted Wildcat crossing his arms over his chest. Terroriser took pity on his pouting lover and patted his back. " Don't whine Piggy. Remember today is the day we meet Lui's parents, " said Terroriser with a little excitement in his voice. The group perked up with a little bit of excitement and nervousness. " Well, we can go now and get over it? " offered Delirious turning around walking to the front door. Lui patted his lover on the head intertwining their hands leading him to the door where Delirious walked out of frame. The group of lovers looked at each other taking deep breaths falling after their lovers." Relax babe, " cooed Delirious hugging an anxious Moo to his chest. Moo took deep breaths matching them with Delirious's calm ones. Vanoss and Cartoonz were playing I spy to calm their nervousness. Terroriser and Basically were holding each other hands as they leaned on each other asleep. Nogla had his earbuds in his ears singing along to the music flowing in his ears. Lui and Mini were in the front of the car. Lui driving and Mini seating in the passenger seat twiddling with his fingers. Lui looked off the road glancing at his lover lacing their hands togather. " It's going to be fine. " smiled Lui turning back to the road keeping his hands laced with Mini's. Wildcat was scrolling through his phone occasionally laughing at something funny before settling down. 

Driving in silence the group except Delirious startled from Lui announcing their arrival at there destination. Lui parked the car taking a deep breathe. " Please let them like them! " thought Lui unbuckling his seat belt. The others were already outside behind Delirious in a line with Moo still holding Delirious's hand. The door to the house slammed open with a Brunette woman with her hands on her hips glaring at her male Brunette counterpart. " BERNIE!! " yelled the woman slapping her partner on the chest as she walked past. The man named Bernie blushed sheepishly. " Sorry Lorianne, " apologized the man walking out the house standing on the porch with the woman. Lorianne smiled kissing Bernie on the lips pulling away when she caught a glimpse of their visitors. " Lui? Jonathan? " asked Lorianne with a wide grin on her face. " LORIANNE! " yelled Delirious running forward charging at the woman with his arms out. The others beside Lui stared in awe as Lorianne didn't budge from Delirious's impact even picking him up off the ground. " If it isn't little Delly, " teased Bernie rubbing Delirious's head when Lorianne put him down. Delirious smiled hugging Bernie in return. " So nice to see you guys! " squealed Delirious pulling away from the man. The couple smiled when their son, Lui, made it up the steps. " About time you made it, " joked Lorianne hugging her sin tight planting a kiss on his temple.

Lui blushed hiding his Red face in Bernie's neck. " You should be use to this by now son, " chuckled Bernie pulling away from his boy. " Who are those handsome men? " asked Lorianne leaning to the side waving her hand. The group of lovers shyly waved back with nervous chuckles. Lui glanced over at Delirious with a sheer of nervousness. Delirious grabbed his hand in a tight hold and nodded his head with a smile. " T-They are our l-lovers, " stumbled Lui looking down at the ground with a Tomato shade on his face. " WHAT!? " yelled the older couple with shock faces. The group of lovers stared at Lorianne and Bernie as they screamed. " Lorianne- " started Delirious but was cut off by Lorianne. " WHAT DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? " squealed Lorianne moving past Lui and Delirious. " Can you fellows come here please? " asked Bernie with a gentle smile on his face putting his hands in his pants pocket moving around the dumbfounded couple. The group of boys shuffled forward slowly scared for their lives for what will happen next. " I don't understand why that boy didn't introduce us! Hi, I'm Lorianne and this is my Husband Bernie! " grinned Lorianne looking at everyone. The group relaxed as they introduced each other one by one shaking hands and giving hugs to the proud family. " You said they won't like them? HA! " teased Delirious pulling Lui close kissing his lover on the mouth. Pulling away he walked to the group wrapping his arms around the timid but happy Moo intertwining their hands. " Thank goodness, " hummed Lui walking to his boyfriends and parents with a bright smile on his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for you guys for guys on my birthday :D
> 
> Grammar mistakes are mine as always xD
> 
> Vote and Comment :D
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 1182
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	76. Is it bad for you to fall in love with your Kidnapper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Autumm_Grump for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Cartoonz x Basically x Moo x Terroriser x Mini x Wildcat x Lui x Nogla x Vanoss x Delirious
> 
> PROMPT: Can I request? The Dom! Guys are all pirates and they pillage the town and take the subs for ransom but end up falling in love with each other and keeping them instead :)
> 
> Doms: 
> 
> Vanoss
> 
> Wildcat
> 
> Terroriser
> 
> Nogla
> 
> Cartoonz
> 
> Subs:
> 
> Delirious
> 
> Moo
> 
> Lui
> 
> Mini
> 
> Basically
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Poly: Vanoss x Wildcat x Nogla x Cartoonz x Terrorsier
> 
> Poly: Delirious x Mini x Moo x Basically x Lui
> 
> Main Poly: Vanoss x Delirious x Wildcat x Mini x Nogla x Lui x Cartoonz x Basically x Terroriser x Moo
> 
> Side: Mini x Pewdiepie
> 
> Side: Delirious x Markiplier
> 
> Side: Lui x Cinammon Toast Ken
> 
> Side: Basically x Smit7y
> 
> Side: Moo x Jackseptieye
> 
> P.S. The subs will be in dresses :). Wanted to make things interesting
> 
> P.S.S. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MALES WEARING DRESSES THEN THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER FOR YOU! IF YOU ARE STILL HERE THEN I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT! ESPECIALLY TO Autumm_Grump
> 
> P.S.S.S THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> P.S.S.S.S I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> P.S.S.S.S.S IF YOU'RE READING THIS FROM HERE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE PICTURES!
> 
> Let's hop into the fanfic ^w^

~~~~~~~~~~~

" Shut the fuck up man! " yelled a strong male voice shushing the complaining voices behind him. The other voice went silent looking at the man in the front. " What now Genius? " asked the man that was complaining beforehand. " First of all Nogla, we are going to wait here for the others. Secondly, you look cute when your mad~ " said the man in front chuckling from the hit from Nogla. " Fuck off Wildcat, " rumbled Nogla crossing his arms over his chest looking behind him. " You know I can't stay away from you and the others babe " purred Wildcat looking at his lover. Nogla blushed looking around the scenery. " Where the hell is the others? " mumbled Nogla started from the tight hand on his shoulders. " Right here in front you baby~ " teased Cartoonz squatting down with two other males. " Sorry we took so long, Terroriser just had to lag behind to look at Vanoss's ass, " sighed Cartoonz glancing at the smirking man. " Can't help it that our boy has a nice ass. " shrugged Terroriser moving his hand towards the serious looking Noirette yelping slightly from the quick reflex of the hand shooting out to grip his own. " Don't even think about it, " said Vanoss looking around the crates they were hiding behind.

" What was the point of coming here anyways? " grumbled Terroriser rubbing his hands looking between his lovers. " Cartoonz wanted to spot some cute booty since we didn't have anything to do everyday, " said Wildcat looking around the other side of the crate. " Plus we haven't pillaged this village yet, " said Nogla adding his two cents in his lovers conversation. " Never know, there can be some cute asses and being here, " shrugged Cartoonz leaning on the box. " Well when are we going to start this mission so I can get back to taking my daily nap? " asked Wildcat licking his chapped lips. " I already took mine. Just need to get some fishing done before it goes dark. " yawned Nogla thumping his fingers on the crate. " You guys say you don't act like regular pirates, " snorted Cartoonz looking at Nogla and Wildcat. Wildcat flipped his lover off while Nogla laughed it off. " Your very quiet which is unsual. " said Terroriser looking at their silent lover. " I just see a cutie that's all. " said Vanoss pointing around the box. " He's in an Yellow dress. " said the Niorette with a smile on his face. The other four pirates looked around the crate but couldn't find the person Vanoss was talking about until Nogla outburst out of the blue almost blowing their cover.

"Look over there! " whispered Nogla pointing at two males walking together hand and hand directing his hands for his lovers to see. Once the other 3 pirates found what Nogla and Vanoss found they gasped widening their eyes.

Once the other 3 pirates found what Nogla and Vanoss found they gasped widening their eyes

The curly Browned haired male had Brown eyes a button nose and rosy cheeks. He wore a Victorian Tudor Gothic Yellow Jacquard Brocade Dress Ball Gown. The other man wore an Military uniform with a matching hat. " Thank you for walking me Pewdiepie, " smiled the curly Brunette kissing the man on the cheek. " No problem Mini, " said the solider catching the mans hand in his turning it over to the back kissing his hand. Mini giggled with a cute blush on his face. " Do you want me to leave or wait for your lovers? " asked Pewdiepie moving away from the hand. " You can stay if you would like, " said Mini intertwining his hands together in his front. Without a word Pewdiepie moved to Mini's side like a solider would keeping his head held high. " Mini must be his nickname, " hummed Terroriser taking a double glance at another figure. " Two in one huh? " chuckled Terroriser looking at the man in another dress giggling from the other man's joke. " Where? " asked Vanoss looking where his lovers hand was pointing. " The one in the Purple dress, " whispered Wildcat lowly from a couple passing by the crate. The lovers looked where Wildcat was directing them whistling. " He seems like a brave one, " grinned Nogla staring at the man's ass when he hugged the other man.

The Black man in the dress wore a Gorgeous Purple Satin Gothic Victorian Gown

The Black man in the dress wore a Gorgeous Purple Satin Gothic Victorian Gown. His Black hair in small cute ringlets with Midnight Black eyes. He didn't have on makeup on like Mini but he had a shiny Lipstick color on his lips. The man he was hugging wore the same Military uniform Pewdiepie wore. " Thanks for the assistance Smit7y, " said the man in the dress pulling away from the hug. " No need to thank me Princess, " teased Smit7y leaning towards the man. The man giggled pulling out a matching Purple fan flicking his wrists for the fan to unwind. He used the fan to cover the two from sharing a heated kiss in front of the other villagers. " Damn! " panted Smit7y holding his hand over his heart. " If I knew you kissed like that I would have made you mine Basically, " said the soldier to the giggling man. " Too bad I already have 4 other lovers. " said Basically turning his body around opening his arms wide. " BASICALLY! " squealed Mini running with his dress held up off the ground by his hands. Basically grunted from the impact of MIni's form wrapping his arms around his waist. " How is my Mini today? " asked Basically sharing a passionate kiss with the Curly Brunette.

Mini moaned in his lovers mouth wrapping his arms around Basically's neck. Smit7y stood guard nodding his head at Pewdiepie's way. Pewdiepie did the same walking towards the trio glaring at anyone that looked at the pair with disgust. The two males in the dresses pulled away with a string of saliva attached to the tip of their tongues. " Aww~ Your wasn't going to invite me? " teased a voice from beside the group. Basically and Mini perked up to see another soldier and a man in a dress. " Woah! Where did he come from!? " asked Cartoonz licking the drool forming on the side of his mouth.

A Noirette just like Vanoss but with shorter hair came into the mix with a Green Elagent Long Sleeved Ruffles Gothic Victorian Gown

A Noirette just like Vanoss but with shorter hair came into the mix with a Green Elagent Long Sleeved Ruffles Gothic Victorian Gown. Brown eyes shining in the sun rays shining down upon them. He had on makeup but not a lot to cover his face. His hair was combed down to his shoulders with a Green headband in his hair. " MOO MOO! " the two lovers in dresses shouted covering the man in hugs and kisses. " Guess my job here is done, " joked the soldier with his arms still around Moo's waist. " Sorry Jack! " apologized Mini pulling away from Moo first than Basically. " No need to apologize, " said Jack waving his hands in front of his face walking over to Pewdiepie and Smit7y. " Wait Jack! " shouted Moo making a move towards Jack. Jack stopped in his steps turning his body to Moo. " Yes? " asked Jack standing firm in his spot. Moo went behind his back pulling out a handkerchief throwing it on the ground on " accident ". " Oops~! " said Moo innocently turning away walking back to his lovers looking over his shoulders with a seductive glint in his eyes. Jack smiled walking to the " forgot " handkerchief picking it up with a grin.

" My dear Moo, I think you dropped something. " said Jack walking towards Moo with one hand behind his back and the other holding the hankerchief. " Thank you again Jack, " smiled Moo with a blush on his cheeks leaning forward wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Jack wrapped his arms around Moo's waist. " Your welcome your Majesty. " rumbled Jack pulling away from the hug walking back to Pewdiepie and Smit7y. " Now we are just only waiting for Lui and Delirious, " said Basically fanning himself with his fan switching back and forth with Mini. " They should be here soon. " said Moo joining into the conversation putting the hanky back in its place. " Sorry we're late everyone! " giggled a voice from behind Basically startling the man. " Don't scare him Lui, " chuckled the solider behind Lui putting his head on top of the Brunette's head.

" Damn he is so short and cute, " muttered Vanoss looking at the short Brunette socalize with the group getting hugs and kisses from Mini and Basically the same way Moo was treated. " I bet he looks just damn adorable underneath someone, " said Wildcat growling lustfully at the Brunette. " Shut up so I can hear! " snapped Terroriser looking at Lui.

 

Lui wore an Red and Black Gothic Victorian Gown with Bows halfway at the bottem hem of the dress. One Black bow on each side of the shoulder. His Chocolate eyes filled with excitement and childish wonder. He had on a small Black hat on a headband that was invisble. " I didn't mean to scare them Ken, " smiled Lui turning around to face the solider wrapping his arms around one arm. Ken, the solider had on the same Military uniform the other soliders had on. " No need to get on him. We're use to it now, " said Moo thanking Basically from the cool breeze from the fan. Lui smiled as his lover took up for him. " Besides, you always said I had to be furtive, " said the small Brunette with a grin on his face. Ken chuckled bending down touching his forehead with Lui's. " At least your finally following some of my lessons, " hummed Ken giving an eskimo kiss to Lui. Lui giggled doing the same to Ken. " Thank you for following me too! " said Lui pulling out of the hold raising his dress off the ground from backward walking. " No problem Monkey! " said Ken following the Brunette walking past him and the group of dressed males in gowns to the soliders on the side.

" Now for the cutest of the all. " said Mini getting cut off by Basically. " The cutie from the century, " said Basically unfolding his fan getting cut off by Moo. " The cutie with the ass, " giggled Moo pulling back out his hankerchief with Basically and Moo in tow from Lui's remark. " Big booty Delirious! " shouted Lui tiling his hat a little to the side. " I heard my name being called. " said a smooth voice behind the group. " DELIRIOUS! " shouted the trio of males in dresses and greetings from the line of soliders.

" Hot Damn! " groaned Wildcat looking up and down Delirious's body. " Shit he is cute! " yelped Terroriser licking his lips from going dry. Cartoonz couldn't hold in the drool slipping from the side of his lips. " We have to get them when we collect our valuables. " stated Vanoss with a smirk on his face. " Damn right! " pledged Nogla taking in the site of Delirious and the rest but mostly Delirious.

 

Delirious wore a Baby Blue with White Gothic Victorian Gown

Delirious wore a Baby Blue with White Gothic Victorian Gown. His Baby Blue eyes blended into the dress showing out the shining gleam in his eyes. He had on makeup and a Red shade of lipstick on his lips. He also had a small Umbrella which was White with a Bow on top. " Can you be any cuter? " cooed Basically walking to his lover kissing him on the lips. " When isn't he not cute? " rumbled the solider with his arm around Delirious's waist and the other interwining his unoccupied hand. Delirious giggled looking up at the solider. " Mark, Thank you for assisting me. " said Delirious gently standing on his tippy toes to kiss Mark on the neck leaving a perfect shaped lip mark. " No problem Delly~ " purred Mark pulling his hand away from Delirious leaving his arm wrapped around his waist. Delirious smiled gracefully letting Mark dip him with his other arm coming to wrap around his waist. " So romantic~ " sighed Mini with his hands together under his chin. " When isn't Mark being romantic? " asked Lui batting his eye lashes. " Everyday! " said Basically behind the fan. Moo dabbed his eyes from the tears leaving his eyes.

Mark sowly let Delirious up from the dip nibbling on his neck. " Such a smooth neck to leave marks, " growled Mark lustfully sucking on the hickey he left behind. " Mark~! " moaned Delirious panting in Mark's chest closing his eyes. Mark smiled opening the White umbrella handing it to Delirious. " Delly. " said Mark kissing Delirious on the forehead walking past the fawning group with a greeting standind beside Jack. Delirious walked slowly towards the group adjusting his umbella to the other side from his lovers getting hurt from the curled end.

" Get ready, " said Vanoss looking at his lovers with determination in his eyes. The others smiled ready to get the gown dressed males. " Here is the plan. I'm going to start clamly then if that doesn't work Wildcat your up. " said Vanoss earning a nod from the said pirate. " Terroriser you will go for the cuties in the dresses alright? " said Vanoss earning a salute from his lover. Cartoonz and Nogla will collect the Gold. " said Vanoss earning smiles from the pair. " Alright guys! Here we go. " said Vanoss standing straight up stretching his lips before standing on top of the crate.

" ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO SAY IT! HAND US ALL YOUR VALUABLES OR SOMEONE WILL DIE! " yelled Vanoss on the crate looking around the crowd of people. The town people stared at Vanoss with confusion and mocking. " I warned you, " sighed Vanoss snapping his fingers. A woman yelled as she dropped down on the floor with blood on her dress. She was cradling a man's limp body in her lap. " Hand me the money now or someone will get shot again! " yelled Vanoss pointing the bags in Nogla's and Cartoonz hands. The males the pirates found interested hid behind there others out of site of the pirates. " ALSO YOU 5 COME WITH US! " shouted Terroriser with his gun in his hand walking through the make way path the sea of people made for him. " Get away from us! " growled Pewdiepie with his arms out in front of Mini. Terroriser turned the gun to Pewdiepie and shot him dead between the eyes. " FELIX! " screamed Mini with tears running down his face dropping on his knees cradling Pewdiepie's limp bloody body. The crowd of people screamed ducking down with their arms over their heads. " Now, are you going to come with us nicely or will we have to kill another? " asked Terroriser blowing the steam from the tip of the gun. " MINI! " screamed Moo scrambling to his distressed lover. " Over our dead bodies! " growled Jack with his sword drawn and Smit7y pulling out his twin daggers sliding next to Jack.

Markiplier and Ken were holding out their arms protecting the other 3 scared lovers. Terroriser smirked twirling his gun in his hand before settling it in his sheath. " Boys. " said Terroriser smirking widen when Jack and Smit7y fell onto their knees. " PLEASE STOP! " cried out Basically reaching out his arms from Mark and Ken's huddle forms. " Shush my lovely Basically, " cooed Delirious gently grabbing the crying male's face pushing his face in his neck wrapping his arms around his waist swaying side to side. Lui sniffled joining is lovers in the hug hiding his face in Delirious's vacant neck. " Now you're defenseless, Still wanna play hero? " asked Terroriser squatting down eye level to the bloodied knees soldiers. " Go to hell! " seethed Jack spiting into Terroriser's face. " Bad call. " growled an angry voice shoving the pistol in Jack's mouth pulling the trigger. " NO! NO! NO! " cried Moo getting up from the dead corpse and Mini. " Brock No! " shouted Mini moving Pewdiepie's head to the side tackling Moo to the ground grunting from the weight and gravity. "YOU MONSTER! " shouted Smit7y gritting his teeth glaring at the grinning Cartoonz. " Nogla babe, wanna do the honors? " asked Cartoonz moving to the side for the man named Nogla to step in front of Smit7y. " I would be honored! " giggled Nogla shoving his gun in Smit7y's mouth. " Anything you have to say before you die? " asked Nogla shoving more of the gun in Smit7y's mouth.

" Fuck you, " muffled Smit7y glaring at Nogla as he pulled the trigger. Delirious flinched from the shot turning his head to the side shushing Basically as he screamed bloody murder. " Shush baby shush. " comforted Delirious with one lonely tear running down his face. " Everything will be over soon. " said Delirious trying to ingore the scream and the thud of another body near them. " Four down, One more to go, " said Wildcat kicking Mark's dead corpse to the side fixing his eyes on Ken's. Ken growled in his throat pushing Delirious, Basically, and Lui back. " Stay the hell away from us! " shouted Ken gasping from a sharp impact from the side of his head. Vanoss pulled his knife out of Ken's head watching his body topple over. " Gather them in a group and bring them to me. " ordered Vanoss pulling a line of rope from behind him. Terroriser went to go collect Mini and Moo with help from Cartoonz and Nogla. Terroriser huffed as he held a thrashing Mini in his arms as the other two struggled to tie the knot in Moo's bonds. " Almost there! " yelled Cartoonz sighing in relief when Nogla tied the knot. " Thanks babe! " grinned Cartoonz sharing a kiss right in front of Moo. " A little help please! " squealed Terroriser struggling to hold Mini as he thrashed and squirmed. " I got you, " said Nogla walking to the couple tieing Mini in a tight knot with Terroriser as his distraction. " Now to get the other three. " said Cartoonz grabbing Mini and Moo by the rope leading them too Wildcat and Vanoss.

" Alright, looks like we have to tie the Queen before the other two come willingly. " said Vanoss stretching out some rope looking at Delirious. " Stay away from us! " shrieked Basically back kicking Wildcat when he got close. " Back off! " yelled Lui doing the same to Vanoss when he got close. Delirious smiled at his lovers but decided wasting their energy over him is worthless. " Stop it you two, " said Delirious kissing the top of their heads before moving them both from his hold. " Don't struggle when they tie you, " commanded Delirious turning his back to his lovers holding out his arms behind him. " Do you understand? " asked Delirious looking at his lovers with a smile. The two slowly nodded turning around for Wildcat to tie them. " Good boys! " cooed Wildcat smirking from the blushes across their cheeks. " You have some cute lovers Queenie, " whispered Vanoss yanking the knot harder earning a moan from Delirious. " You have no idead Love, " whispered back Delirious looking at his other lovers as they were lead by the other Pirates.

The pirates moved the dead bodies away from the unprotected lovers binding their arms with rope. " Now scram before more bodies lay upon the docks! " shouted Vanoss shooting his gun in the air scaring the crowd. The crowd ran in different directions trying to get away from the Pirates. " A job well done lads! " chuckled Nogla grabbing Delirious's bonded hands by his back placing the White umbrealla by the hook. " Now for a nap, " sighed Terroriser grabbing Lui by the ropes. " Couldn't say it better than myself! " cheered Wildcat grabbing Basically. Moo glared at Vanoss as he got behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. " Welcome to your new home precious, " grinned the Pirate walking Moo to the group ahead. The Pirates grinned at each other looking at their new roped treasure. " Now I have a new cuddle buddy at night, " purred Terroriser walking in front of Basically reaching an arm out. Terroriser let out a yelp from the tight grip on his wrist. " Don't even think about it Babe~ " purred Basically letting go of Terroriser's wrist. The arm that was loose went behind his back pulling out his fan that now has tony sharp ends. " We knew you were coming, " said Mini taking the handkerchief Moo offered to him wiping the smeared makeup. " Do you really think we wouldn't know? " asked Lui with that bright smile patting out his dress.

" How did you know? " asked Cartoonz with a raised brow. " Wouldn't you like to know Cartoonz? " asked a smooth voice. The pirates turned to see Lui with his Black hat tilted to the side. " Or shoulder I say Luke? " asked Lui glancing to his side with a seductive look. " How do you know my real name? " asked a astonished Cartoonz. " We know everyone sweet cheeks! " cooed Basically whipping out his fan again fanning himself as he walked towards Vanoss. " Evan Fong from the wealthy Fong family. Lived in Canada until he caught his girlfriends cheating on him. " said Basically wrapping his arms around Vanoss's neck standing on his tippy toes with his mouth close to his ear. " Nice to finally meet you. " whispered Basically looking into his eyes. Moo and Mini giggled walking towards Nogla and Wildcat. " Aww why are you backing up now. Don't you wanna play again? " asked Moo tilting his head to the side with a grin on his face. Mini charged forward suprising Nogla and Wildcat tackling Nogla to the ground straddling his waist. " Nogla or should I say David. What are you doing so far from Ireland? " asked Mini bending down leaving a small inch between the two. Mini traced a finger down Nogla's front earning a gulp from the Pirate. Moo had Wildcat pressed against the wall. " Never thought a maiden with a dress could be strong huh. " chuckled Moo kissing Wildcat's neck.

" Let's just say Brian, that you weren't the only Pirates to pillage a village. " started Delirious gaining the attention from his lovers and the Pirates. " So I have a position for you. Take us with you and treasure us and we will make your adventures more exciting and maybe get to know you better if you know what I mean, " smirked Delirious cupping the bulge with the hook end of his umbrella. Terroriser gulped looking at his lovers with approval. The breathless Vanoss shaked his head from Basically kissing his neck, Wildcat letting out a shuddering yes from Moo pressing his clothed ass against his hidden erection, Cartoonz holding his thumb up from the hypnotizing lap dance from Lui, and Nogla a moaning yes from Mini teasing him with his hand. Terroriser nodded his head pressing his lips together swallowing down a moan from the stroking him. " Good. Let's get to know each other better, " purred Delirious giggling with his lovers giggling chorus after him and his new lovers moans.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for not being here like always as my same excuse each time SCHOOL! Anyways, I hope you guys have a good day or night!
> 
> I will have this week to updare some books! Make sure to stay tuned to a new book coming out with my Dearest Princess ishaboi_blue
> 
> Vote and Comment :3
> 
> Words: 4315
> 
> Hope too see you next time~
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~!


	77. BrOhm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Furine_ for requesting 
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Bryce x Ohm
> 
> P.s. Thanks for no prompt Darling Furine_
> 
> P.s.s. I hope you don't mind Fluff since you didn't give me a prompt xD
> 
> P.s.s.s Sorry for the grammar mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

~~~~~~~

Cracking one eyelid open slowly Ohm blinked his eyes opening both of his eyes bringing his closed fists to his eyes rubbing them in gentle circles. He wiped the sleep and crust from his face Ohm stretched as he grunted from the popping of his bones. " What time is it, " mumbled Ohm to himself turning his head to the digital clock reading 7:28. " Fuck! " groaned Ohm turning his back towards the clock throwing the covers back over his messy hair snuggling into his pillow. Bryce sat up as he smacked his lips opening his eyes slowly. He yawned as he wiped his face from the sleep and crust collecting from his eyes. " Morning Ohmie, " muttered Bryce bowing his back stretching his arms behind him sighing in relief from the pop of his arms. " What's so good about the morning? " muffled Ohm from under the sheets whining when Bryce threw back the cover. " It's good because I get to look at you every morning, " smiled Bryce bending down kissing Ohm on the cheek sliding out of bed into their shared bathroom. " Come back, " whined Ohm watching his lover walk away from the used to be warm bed. " Quit whining and come brush your teeth then we can back to bed, " said Bryce before disappearing out of site into the bathroom. Ohm groaned slowly moving off the edge of the bed pushing himself with a grunt. " You better keep your word, " mumbled Ohm walking into the bathroom wrapping an arm around Bryce's waist while picking up his own toothbrush. Bryce could have smiled if it wasn't for the brush scrubbing his teeth with paste. 

 

After finishing their hygiene Ohm swept Bryce off his feet in a bridal style walking out the bathroom. " You know I could have walked right? " asked Bryce wrapping his arms around his lover. Ohm just smiled bending down placing a quick peck on his boyfriend's lip. " I know but I had to make sure you were coming back to bed, " said Ohm tossing Bryce onto their bed crawling onto the soft mattress. Bryce landed with a squeal followed by a grunting noise back peddling when Ohm crawled to him. " Where do you think you're going Brycie! " purred Ohm gently pushing his lover down on the pillows trapping him between his arms. " Oh you know, back to bed where my demanding boyfriend wants to cuddle all day, " said Bryce giggling from the kitten like kisses on his neck by his lover. " Damn right, " groaned Ohm against Bryce's neck biting down on the patch of skin. Bryce moaned instantly wrapping his arms around Ohm's neck and his legs around his waist crisscrossed. Ohm hummed around the forming Purple bruise pulling away with a chaste kiss smirking down at his flushed lover. " Someone was getting into the mood, " cooed Ohm letting out a manly yelp as Bryce flipped them over with him on top. " Shut up! " hissed Bryce smashing his lips onto Ohm's placing his hands on each side of Ohm's head. Ohm squeaked from the aggressive kiss wrapping his arms around Bryce's neck kissing back. Bryce pulled away from his dismayed lover moving off his hips to lay beside him. " Who knew shy Bryce can be aggressive, " teased Ohm turning on his side pulling his boyfriend to his chest.

" Shut up or I'll leave you in bed by yourself, " playfully threaten Bryce snuggling into Ohm's chest with a happy sigh. " Yes sir! " chuckled Ohm wrapping his arms around his lover's form. Ohm slowly fell asleep from the calm breathing from Bryce and the lullaby from their hearts beating together in sync. Ohm awakened from the coldness in his side turning on his back squeaking in his throat. In front of the bed was Bryce stark naked running his hand in his slick down Brown hair. " Well if this isn't heaven then where is it, " smirked Ohm scaring his nude lover. " Sappy bastard, " mumbled Bryce with a flushed face covering his groin with his hands. " Aw baby, nothing to hide that I hadn't seen~ " purred Ohm rising from the bed sliding one leg off the edge of the bed. Bryce walked to the shared bathroom walking faster from the coils spring up from the weight lifting up. " Don't run Brycie poo! " cooed Ohm walking to the bathroom meeting with hot steam hitting his face. " You're quick for a shy person too, " hummed Ohm stripping out of his clothes folding them neatly seating them on the toilet seat. " If you're going to join me please don't fuck me, " pleaded Bryce walking up a little for Ohm to fit into the heated shower. " No promises, " grinned Ohm wrapping his arms around his lover setting his chin on his shoulders. " Why did I even ask, " sighed Bryce with a small smile on his face soaking the rag in soap running the soapy rag on his chest humming contently from the nibbles on his neck. " One day you will get it, " mumbled Ohm kissing down the spine of Bryce's back tracing his finger down his arched back. 

 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in one week!? Yes, I'm trying to update some chapters since I have already finished my homework but I have a game on Friday night. So hopefully I can have a chapter to post :D. Keep a look out for updates from " In My Arms " and " Poly BBS " this week. Another reminder is to look out for a book coming soon from ishaboi_blue and I.
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Words: 1016
> 
>  
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	78. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @anime_lover180 for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Vanoss x Delirious x Moo x Terroriser x Mini x Wildcat x Nogla x Lui x Cartoonz x Basically
> 
> PROMPT: OK thanks, maybe a fluff poly BBS but they're in high school. Thanks
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

~~~~~~~~

A tall woman with Black hair in a messy Bun walked into the class with papers In her hands. " Alright class, since I have to grade your papers I was thinking about a free day, " announce the teacher earning cheers from her students. " But, no horseplay and getting wild. " said the teacher looking at the back row of the class. " Do you understand Tyler? " asked the teacher looking at the Brunette with mischievous sparkling in his eyes. " Yes ma'am! " saluted Wildcat getting giggles from his classmates. A Brunette beside him pointed to his left hitting a Curly head male on his shoulders. " Is there something funny Lui? " asked the teacher with a raised brow. " Oh nothing~ Just Jonathan sleeping against the window again, " giggled Lui holding his stomach falling out of his seat. " Lui! " hissed Moo helping him off the floor. " Jonathan not again, " sighed the teacher walking to the glass windows shaking Jonathan awake. " Huh? " asked Jonathan stretching his limbs over his head yawning. " You were sleeping standing up again. " said the teacher helping Jonathan back to his seat. Before he could sit another Brunette sat him in his lap. " I got him, " said the boy rearranging Jonathan in a more comfortable position. " Thank you Brain, " said the teacher walking back to her desk sitting down giving her class a once over before telling them have fun but not too much fun.

" Free day dude! " cheered Tyler pushing his desk into Brian's desk. " A little to the right Marcel. " directed Brian giving him a thumbs up. " Evan stop running into Craig's desk! " scowled Brian yelping from the desk hitting his own. " What are you going to do about it babe? " asked Evan with a smirk on his face. Brian flushed ducking his head into Jonathan's hair. " I thought we weren't using nicknames in school, " muffled Brian kissing the top of Jonathan's head. " I don't see why not since everyone knows we all are in a relationship, " said Tyler shrugging his shoulders. " You mean most the school right? The cheerleaders still come after you, " said Craig pushing his desk into Tyler's. " Aww babe are you jealous? " cooed Lui pinching Craig's cheeks. " Why would he be jealous if he has Tyler all day, " snorted Marcel wrapping an arm around Brunette. " Why would I be jealous anyways, that's like saying Brock wants to date Damien from English, " scoffed Craig whining from the punch to his shoulders from said man. " Why the I want to date him? " asked Brock crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. " I'm sorry Moo Moo, " cooed Craig walking over to Brock wrapping his arms around his waist. Moo hummed pecking his lover on the lips. " The only time we have free time and he falls asleep, " said Luke petting Jonathan's hair.

" He finally got his wish even though he is asleep, " said Nogla leaning on Evan's shoulder. The group of ten were in the back of the classroom in a big circle. " She is looking at us again, " muttered Craig walking back to his desk pulling out a book. " Of course she is! You're still reading that!? " asked Brain getting a blush from his lover. " Shut up it's a good book! " huffed Craig walking back to the group sitting on top of Evan's crooked desk. " I guess I can finish on my drawings if someone wants to take him, " said Brian moving carefully from the half enclosed desk carrying Jonathan bridal style. " Just lay him on top of two of the desks. Tyler and I have to go finish some papers we haven't finished because someone wanted a quickie. " said Marcel glaring at his lover. " You know it was worth it than just sitting her hearing her rant on and on, " said Tyler walking to his boyfriend trapping him between the wall with his hands on each side of him. " Mr.Wild please leave Marcel alone, " said the teacher without looking up from her papers. Tyler groaned as Marcel giggled ducking out of his arms wrapping his hands around his wrist. " Come on baby let's go work and just maybe I can award you If you help. " purred Marcel letting go of his lover's wrist walking away with a sway of his hips. " See you babes later! " yelled Tyler walking after Marcel to their teacher's desk.

" At least two of us are getting some action, " sighed Brain holding onto Jonathan's form until Luke finished putting the desks together and pulling out the chairs. " Do you want some nookie too~ " cooed Cartoonz wrapping his arms around Brian's waist when he laid out Jonathan on the combined desks. " I wish but I have things to do, " said Brain moving himself out of Luke's arms walking to his own desk pulling out an unfinished art paper. " What would you say to some splatter paint? " hummed Evan in Brock's ear getting a flushed face from his lover. Brock visible shuddered taking Evan's held out hand walking away from his other lover's. " Just only us three left, " said Nogla scratching his curly Black hair. Lui and Luke nodded their heads looking between each other. " I have nothing to do, " said Lui shrugging his shoulders. " Same here. " confirmed Luke rocking on the back of his heels. " Wanna fuck? " asked David pursing his lips looking at his boyfriends. " Fuck yeah! " cheered Luke walking towards David pulling along a flustered Lui to the door. " Where do you think you three are going? " asked the teacher with her glasses on her nose raising her eyes above the lens. " To fuck, " said David with no filter walking out the room with Luke and Lui. David didn't hear his lover's laughter or Jonathan's confusion why the class was laughing and why he was laying on two desks.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ 3 updates in one week! Breaking my record :D
> 
> I'm really disappointed in myself. I forgot Moo's real name because I don't usually use their names xD
> 
> Luckily, Brain's name reminded me it started with a B and Pokémon trainer Brock was with Ash and Misty on his journey!
> 
> Anyways, Blame all the Grammar mistakes on me and make sure you don't pull a slow moment like me.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 1175
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	79. Runaway Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @ItaiMedience for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Moo x Mini x Lui x Basically x Delirious x Terroriser x Nogla x Vanoss x Wildcat x Cartoonz
> 
> PROMPT: For your one shot series I'd like an ultimate bottom Brock who gets injured and doesn't tell the others they found out get mad he runs go from there kind of thjng?
> 
> Enjoy~

~~~~~~~

" Almost there! " thought Moo encouraging himself running down the sidewalk back to his house. He was on his usual morning run in the break of Dawn. " Ha! " laughed Moo jumping over the hole that always get him so how covering his mouth blushing from the outburst. " I didn't think I said that out loud, " thought Moo glancing to the side with a flustered face. He waved at people as he went by yelling Good Morning to a pair of runners on the other side. " Just only a couple steps more and I'll make it back home safely for the first time. " smiled Moo boosting his speed to a sprint with a wide grin on his face. " Nothing can stop me now! " grinned Moo wiping it off his face from the hard landing on the concrete sidewalk. " F-fuck! " groaned Moo raising on his arms shakily glancing over his shoulders to see he twisted his ankle in a hole. " What the hell is with all these holes? " mumbled Moo laying his head in his arms not hearing voices around him. " Are you alright? " asked a ederly woman with her husband standing beside her holding out his arm for Moo. " Yes, Thank you. " said Moo taking the man's hand gritting his teeth from the pain of the weight. The woman went to help her husband crouching under Moo's vacant arm balancing the weight. A woman helped the trio getting Moo's foot out the hole. " Thank you very much, " said Moo to helpful people. " No problem! " said the woman waving goodbye to the ederly couple and Moo running past them. " Do you need any help getting home? " asked the woman walking to their White fenced gate pushing Moo's arm from her neck. Moo shook his head placing his arms on top of the fence panting. " No Ma'am. My house is just 3 down, " politly said Moo taking a deep breathe taking his hands from the fence limping slowly back home waving goodbye to the nice ederly couple.

Moo opened the door slowly peeking his head in the crack. " I think I made it time before they wake up, " thought Moo limping into the crack silently closing the door slowly with a click. The house was dark as he left it when he left. He turned around leaning against the door with a deep breath. " Everything MooMoo? " asked a soft voice startling the injured man. Moo's wide eyes focused on Mini standing in the middle of the living room with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. " O-Of course! " stuttered Moo pushing himself up gritting his teeth. " Are you sure? " asked Mini walking slowly towards Moo setting the coffee on the desk below the mirror. " Yes Min! " said Moo putting a nervous smile on his face tugging Mini to his chest when he was in arms reach. Mini giggled from the shower of kisses from Moo moving out of his arms and showers of kisses. Moo smiled slapping Mini on the ass when he walked away around the corner. " That was close, "thought Moo limping into the next room screaming when the touch on his shoulders. " Baby why are you limping? " asked a soothing sleepy voice. Moo could feel sweat forming on his forehead. " Shit! Forgot Delirious gets up at this time, " thought Moo turning around to face his boyfriend. " What are you talking about Babe? " asked Moo glancing from side to side widening his eyes to see his other lovers come down the stairs one by one. " Your- " started Delirious but was cut off when Moo squatted down lifting Delirious up underneath his legs smashing his lips on his lover's.Delirious was suprised but kissed back wrapping his arms around his waist. " Close one, " thought Moo tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. A wolf whistle broke the two apart with their tongues connected with a single string of saliva. " Damn, If I knew we were getting a show I would have got up sooner, " smirked Wildcat walking to the pair kissing them on the lips.

Delirious still in a little haze from the unexpected kiss shook his head. " I was going to ask Moo something, " said Delirious looking at his retreating lover. Moo felt the eyes on his back as he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He turned around opening his eyes to see his lover's concerened gaze upon him. " I can't hide it forever, " mumbled Moo limping towards the group. " I was running my daily routine and I finally got to jump over that bastard hole but I guess karma came back because there was another hole. That's how I got my limp, " said Moo twiddling with his fingers. Cartoonz moved fromt he crowd of lovers wrapping his arm around Moo's waist. " I'm glad you're Okay, " said Cartoonz kissing his lover on the temple sweeping him off his feet carrying him bridal style to the couch. Cartoonz laid Moo vertically with his feet in his lap. The group followed crowding around the couch cooing and petting Moo. Moo blushed at the affection from his lover's. " I guess good things do come around when you tell the truth, " hummed Moo closing his eyes nuzzling the head laying beside him.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual workout for me updating every day this week ever since I been out of school. It feels nice to update like I usually do instead of waiting to post something from my drafts.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this flufftastic oneshot about the Poly
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates!!
> 
> Sorry for the Grammar Mistakes!!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 1049
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	80. DaithiDeLui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @MariahMcneil for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Nogla x Lui
> 
> PROMPT: Nogla and lui make a banana cake but they ended up into a food fight then finish up doing the cake and watch the bee movie cause its lui's favorite movie and they fall asleep on each other. The end
> 
> Thank you for requesting~!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~

Inside of a Green two story house with Black window stills were two males inside the kitchen with a mess all around them. " DAMNNIT LUI! " growled a tall Irish man with a Green button down shirt and Black pants. Scrunching his eyes closed from the white power slapped on his face. Lui, the man beside him clutched his stomach with tears in his eyes from laughing hard. " I'm sorry Nogla, " wheezed Lui wiping his tears away from his eyes snorting from the makeshift glare from Nogla. " You think your so funny you fucking Monkey bastard, " seethed Nogla grabbing the towel from the side of the sink wiping his face clear from the Flour. " Aww Babe, " cooed Lui reaching his arm out wiping some of the missed Flour Nogla didn't get from the corner of his eye. He wore a Red jacket with Black buttons. Black pants with White socks. Nogla stayed still for his lover reaching behind him without Lui noticing him reaching behind grabbing the cup of sugar. Lui squeaked from the impact of a load of sugar in his face sputtering out a smoke of sugar from his mouth. " Nogla! " roared Lui wiping his eyes clean from the Sugar glaring at his lover. " Aww Karma is a bitch isn't it~ " cooed Nogla putting the last scoop of cookie dough on the plastic paper carefully grabbing a end of the sheet putting it on the long cookie pan.

Lui grumbled under his breath grabbing a dry rag from the drawer throwing it in the sink turning on the water. Nogla nodded his head staring at the square shape in the middle of the oven watching the cookies slowly bake. Lui wiped the Sugar from his face turning to his lover. " Catch! " said Lui throwing the rag at his unexpected boyfriend. Nogla turned his head just in time to have the Sugar coated rag on his face. " Thanks Love, " muttered Nogla rubbing his face clean of the Flour and now Sugar on his face. He walked to the laundry room right next to the kitchen throwing the dirty rag on the washing machine. " Your turn to do the laundry, " said Nogla grabbing the broom sweeping the wasted ingridents off the floor. Lui groaned walking to the room pushing the clothes, towels, and rags in a basket seperating the whites with the color. " How long will it take to get the cookies done? " asked Lui raising his voice to let Nogla hear him without being mufffled. " 20-25 minutes! " said Nogla peeking his head into the room. " So about time we finished doing these little chores they will be done? " asked Lui throwing in colors first. " Yep! With a little spare time, " said Nogla disappearing around the corner again. Lui could hear Christmas music flowing through the kitchen with Nogla singing quietly along. Lui joined in with his lover swaying his hips to the slow beat.

" Need help? " asked Nogla wrapping his arms around Lui's waist swaying with him. " Nope! " said Lui popping the P. " Just stay with me. " hummed Lui throwing the rest of the colors in the washing machine seting the time. " What are we going to do now since the cookies are baking? " asked Nogla following after Lui walking into the living sitting beside the shorter man. " Bee movie! " squeaked Lui rushing to the T.V. pulling out the drawer of movies that kept. Nogla chuckled at his lover squirming in his seat getting comfortable. " Here it is! " exclaimed Lui raising the movie in the air. " Put it in and come cuddle, " said Nogla patting the vacant seat beside him. Lui didn't hesitate to put the movie in rushing back to his lover jumping in his lap. Nogla let out a grunt from the weight jumping into his lap wrapping his arms around Lui's waist. Lui wiggled in his lover's lap getting comfortable before the movie started. When the movie started Lui squealed in excitement bouncing in Nogla's lap. Nogla chuckled at his lover's antics tightening his grip around his waist kissing the back of his neck. " Calm down Monkey, " cooed Nogla nuzzling his happy lover's neck. Lui shuddered from the affection on his sensitive neck. " Fine, " said Lui drawling out the vowel settling down in Nogla's lap. Nogla smiled leaning back against the couch getting up a few minutes later to get the ready cookies out the oven.

" Cookies! " screamed Lui jumping off the couch after Noglaforgetting all about the movie when he smelled the fresh baked cookies smell in the house. " You actually left your favorite movie to get cookies!? " teased Nogla with a hand over his chest with a shocked playful face expression. Lui munched on the cookie flipping off his lover. Nogla smiled walking to the fridge getting out Milk and two glass cups from the cabinet. " Can't have cookies without some cold milk, " said Nogla pouring Milk into the glasses walking back to the fridge setting the Milk back where it belongs. Nogla walked about to his lover and cookies sitting down in one of the chairs as the movie plays out with no one watching.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request done! The aren't lying when they say Senior year kicks your ass xD
> 
> Now, It's exam week and I only have to go on Friday for my Colorgaurd Party and then I'll have the time in the world to write if I'm not lazy
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it
> 
> Vote and Comment
> 
> See yah next time!
> 
> Words: 1022
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~!


	81. SURPRISE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter in " In the Devils Clutches " that I wanted to share with you amazing readers~
> 
> I think you will enjoy it and I think you should go check out the book made by ishaboi_blue and I
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy this!

~~~~~~~

When Vanoss teleported the two back to their dimension Delirious stretched his arms over his head cocking his hips to the side. " Home Sweet Home, " said Vanoss walking to the couch in front of the T.V. " Thank goodness that's over! Now I can finally relax and catch up some missing time, " said Delirious taking a deep breath walking to the couch were his lover sat. Vanoss happily cuddle into Delirious side. Delirious chuckled wrapping an arm around Vanoss's waist and the other arm behind his head using it as a pillow. " What has got you so cuddly? " asked the Baby Blue-eyed Demon looking down at his smaller lover. " Nothing, " hummed Vanoss shifting into Delirious's lap looking down at his lover with Chocolate Brown eyes. " Someone wants to be bold tonight, " purred Delirious wrapping his arms around Vanoss's waist as Vanoss wrapped his arms around Delirious's waist. " Just wanted a little bit of attention, " cooed the Browned eye demon brushing his lips against Delirious. Delirious groaned running his hand down the small of Vanoss's back squeezing his ass. " Baby you know you will always have Daddy's attention, " purred Delirious closing the gap between the two. Vanoss moaned into the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Delirious flicked his tongue on Vanoss's bottom lip asking for entrance. Vanoss opened his mouth to his lover battling him with his tongue for dominance. Knowing he wasn't going to win Vanoss fought against his lover losing the battle like always. The two pulled away from the messy tongue battle with drool sliding down their chins and panting hard from their chest with a string of saliva on the tip of their tongue. " God baby I could just eat you up, " rumbled Delirious bending down kissing on Vanoss's long smooth neck. " Please do Daddy! " moaned Vanoss clutching a hand in Delirious's Brown hair tugging on the locks from the hard bite on his neck. Delirious sucked on the patch of skin humming in delight from the small droplet of iron on his tongue. Vanoss threw his head back showcasing the rest of his smooth skin. " Mark me as yours, " panted Vanoss rocking his hips on Delirious's hard erection pressing against his inner thighs. Delirious didn't need any more orders to mark his lover biting down on any skin that hasn't formed or bruised. Vanoss was a moaning mess above Delirious tugging and pulling on his hair as he begged for more. " Fuck me, " moaned Vanoss yelping from the switched positions with Delirious on top of Vanoss while he was pressed against the couch with Delirious between his legs. " That's the plan Baby Boy, " smirked the Baby Blue-eyed Demon with a smirk on his face licking his lips.

Delirious caressed his lover's cheek tracing a finger down his jaw line to his chest where his nipples were hard and showing. " So hard from simply making out, " hummed Delirious circling the erect nipple with his fingertip using his other hand to slither down to the hem of his lover's shirt pulling the clothing. " Delly please! " groaned Vanoss rising up on his elbows helping his lover out. " Shush baby. Let Daddy take care of you, " said Delirious replacing his finger for his mouth sucking on one of the nipples with the hand pinching the other. Vanoss moaned arching his back clutching to the pillows. Pulling away from the nipple Delirious kissed across to the other nipple teething this time. Vanoss thrust his hips into Delirious wrapping his legs around his lover crossing his ankles. " Patience Baby Boy, " whispered Delirious looking at his lover as he kissed a trailed past his navel to the hem of his pants. " Daddy please fuck me! " panted Vanoss staring into his dominate boyfriend with lust filled eyes. " Daddy will but I have to prep you first, " said Delirious still looking at his lover pulling the zipper down with his teeth nuzzling the hard bulge in his boxers. Delirious used his teeth to pull his boxers down enough for Vanoss's erection to fling up with pre-cum oozing out the tip. Vanoss closed his eyes bowing his back from the heated mouth swallowing his leaking erection. " Daddy don't tease me, " moaned Vanoss grasping Delirious's hair tugging his lover down on his erection thrusting himself in his mouth. Delirious held onto Vanoss's hips with one hand as he swallowed his lover tightening his mouth around the base and using the other to fondle with his balls. Vanoss couldn't form any words but only gasp and moan from his lover almost bringing him to climax. " Delly I'm going to cum! " moaned Vanoss pushing down more of Delirious's head on his pulsing erection. Even though Delirious didn't have a gag reflex he wanted to relieve his lover from his high. Choking on the erection in his mouth he produced more saliva humming in delight from the Vanoss's cum shooting in the back of his throat along with his drool. Vanoss screamed loudly probably alerting his neighbors from the shuddering orgasm his lover magically mouth. Delirious licked a strip on the sensitive erection leaning forward to Vanoss's lips kissing his lover letting him have a taste of himself. Vanoss whined when Delirious pulled away before he could wrap his arms around his neck. " Daddy please fuck me now. Fuck you Baby Boy until I can't feel my legs, " begged Vanoss raising his legs in the air pushing his hands under his ass lifting his hips for Delirious to see the Pink puckering hole gaping wanting to be filled.

" Daddy is almost done baby, let me prep you nice and good so I can fill your needy hole, " grinned Delirious rubbing two fingers on his lips humming in delight as his sucked on his fingers. " Such a good boy for Daddy, " purred Delirious bending down nipping on Vanoss's inner thigh. Vanoss moaned around the fingers sucking on them getting them wet enough for his hole. " That's good. " rumbled Delirious tracing the wet fingers down his body rimming the hole. Vanoss gasped curling his toes when Delirious pushed in one finger knuckle deep. " Damn I can feel your ass squeezing me, " said Delirious thrusting another finger in his lover in the angle earning a cry from Vanoss. " That didn't take long, " smirked Delirious thrusting the fingers in licking the underside of the limping erection. " Daddy please! Give me something bigger, " pleaded Vanoss thrusting back into the fingers whining from the emptiness in his ass but whimpered from Delirious sucking on his sensitive head. Delirious pulled away licking his lips standing up looking over his lewd lover. " For being such a good boy for Daddy I'll give you the reward you so humbly wanted, " purred Delirious pulling down the zipper of his pants pushing the pants down to his ankles kicking them to the side somewhere. He slid a hand in his boxers grasping his hard erection stroking himself. " Fuck, " panted Delirious pulling down his boxers down with his vacant hand continuing pumping himself with droplets of pre-cum trailing down his erection. " Are you ready Baby Boy? " asked Delirious lifting Vanoss from under his legs to sit on the couch and have Vanoss hover over his standing hard erection. " Yes Daddy, " said Vanoss wrapping his arms around Delirious's neck moaning from the tip pushing into his gaping hole slowly. " Are you positive Van? " teased Delirious looking into his lover's eyes. " For fuck sakes Del if you don't fuck me I'm going to find someone else! " growled Vanoss moaning loudly from the hard thrust in his ass. " No one is going to fuck you but me! " hissed Delirious holding his lover's hips pushing him down on his erection. " Fuck yes! Delirious fuck me hard! " moaned Vanoss keeping his bounces with the same rhythm his lover created. Delirious flipped them over with Vanoss legs over his shoulders. " Going to fuck you hard baby, " grunted Delirious holding on to the wall for leverage pounding into his lover. Vanoss bowed his back in a perfect arch sliding his legs down to Delirious's waist crossing his ankles pulling his lover closer to him. " So tight around me, " groaned Delirious pulling out with only the tip in Vanoss's ass before thrusting in hard into his lover.

Vanoss panting with drool sliding out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. " So close! Daddy cum inside of me! Fill your boy with your seed! " begged Vanoss wrapping his hand around his now hard erection stroking himself. " Daddy's going to fill your tight ass with his cum, " said Delirious slapping Vanoss on the ass growling in the back of his throat as he came into Vanoss. " DADDY~! " moaned Vanoss spilling his seed on his stomach as he was filled to the brim by Delirious thrusting into his climax. " Fuck yes! " sighed Delirious bending down licking Vanoss's cum off his stomach. Vanoss whimpered from the tough tongue darting across his stomach. Finished with cleaning Vanoss's stomach Delirious pulled out of his lover kissing him as an apology from his sensitive insides. " Cuddle with me, " said Vanoss holding out his arms waiting for Delirious to pick him up. Delirious smiled weakly picking his lover up. " I love you Van, " said Delirious walking upstairs pecking his boyfriend on the lips. Vanoss smiled tightening his arms around Delirious. " I love you too Delly, " whispered Vanoss fall asleep before he could touch the bed.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Yes or No?
> 
> Check out my Princess's profile ishaboi_blue
> 
> Also check out the book too! Only 1 more chapter left
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 1717
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	82. Terrorsnuckel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope really hope someone makes or ask for some hybrid fluff or mama!delirious because I feel like writing some~
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, Thanks to @earlybirdfan for the second request!
> 
> Pairing: Brock x Brain
> 
> PROMPT: So Brock is five and Brian is six and Brock gets beat up by a couple of other kids and Brian helps him home and tells brocks parents what happened and brocks parents leave Brian to watch Brock and Brian comforts Brock.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

~~~~~~~~

" Be good! " warned a woman squatting down eye level with a Brown-haired boy tapping his nose with a grace smile on her face. The child giggled scrunching his face cutely. " I'm always good! " giggled the Brunette child charging at the woman wrapping his tiny arms around her neck as much as he could. " I love you Mommy, " said the child pulling away kissing the woman's cheek. " I love you too Brian, " smiled the woman kissing her son on the cheek rising up straightening out her pencil skirt. " Nice to see you Rachel! " shouted a woman's voice off in the distance. The woman, Rachel, looked where the voice was coming from waved her hands with a smile. " Same too you! Make sure Brian doesn't cause havoc, " teased the woman laughing when her son started whining. The woman laughed raising her hand up with her thumbs up. " No need to worry he is always an angel, " said the woman walking to the Mother and Son duo. " I told you! " said Brian with a victorious smile on his tiny face looking up at his mom. The two women laughed at Brian's antics. " I see well run along now. I have to have an adult talk now, " said his mother patting him on the head. " Bye mom! " said Brian running where the other kids were playing. 

 

Brian walked around while the other kids played with their friends or alone by themselves. " Where is Brock? " asked Brian to himself stopping in his tracks to a familiar scream. Wasting no time Brian started running to the screams growling under his breath seeing Brock a Brunette boy with 3 other taller kids beating on him. " HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE! " shouted Brian walking to the bullies and a sobbing Brock on the floor in a fetal position. " What are you going to do tell? " asked the leader of the bullies. The other two laughed at their leader's lame joke. " Why would I tell when I can just beat your asses here, " said Brian pulling up both of his sleeves on his shirt. " Oh? I'm so scared of a six year old with a weak punch, " teased the leader with the other two bullies laughing hard with tears in their eyes. " Ha ha, " said Brian striking the leader knocking him on his ass. The other two bullies stopped their laughing when their leader hit the ground with a grunt. " Why you little- " started the leader but was cut off by Brian's fist punching him between the eyes knocking him out. " I'm going to tell! " said one of the bullies running to his fallen leader with the other followed behind him. " Go ahead and while your at it go ahead and tell you were bullying another student, " said Brian pulling down his sleeves walking past the trio only focusing on the bleeding boy on the boy. 

" Brock can you uncurl yourself? " asked Brian gently caressing Brock's dirty cheek mixed with blood. Brock whimpered following the instructions Brian asked him. " Good, " praised Brian carefully and gently sliding his arms under Brock's form grunting as he adjusted the added weight in his arms. " Let's get you home to your parents and get you cleaned up, " said Brian only getting a groaned as a reply. Walking past the trio of bullies Brian kicked the leader in his chest when he was coming to. The leader coughed up a droplet of blood on the side of his mouth sending the other two in panic. " Next time don't touch Brock or else! " growled Brian walking away from the scene just in time for the teacher to come and ask what happen. With the teacher distracted Brian slipped out the door walking down the sidewalk with a bleeding Brock in his arms. " It's going to be alright Brock. Were going home to get you cleaned and then we can cuddle together, " said Brian turning the corner. Brock blushed from the attention Brian was giving him. " T-Thank you, " said Brock blushing more when Brian looked at him with Brown eyes. " Your welcome, " said Brian with a smile staring at Brock as he continued to walk. " Has anyone told you that you have the loveliest shade of Brown eyes? " asked Brian cooing when Brock hid his flushed face. 

Arriving at their destination Brian set Brock down gently letting him lean on him. " MRS.DIANE? MR.TOM ARE YOU HOME? " screamed Brian since he was too small to push the doorbell. " Is that Brian? " asked a muffled voice behind the door. " YES! I HAVE BROCK WITH ME TOO HE NEEDS HELP, " said Brian waving his arms when the door opened to Brock's parents worried faces. " What happen!? " asked Diane catching a glimpse at her son with tears welling in her eyes. Tom took his son in his arms walking away from the door out of site but you could hear him comforting Brock. " Can I come in and tell? " asked Brian waiting at the door for Diane's approval. " Brian you know you are always welcomed, " said Diane moving to the side letting the six year old in. Brian walked into the house climbing on the couch with the help of Diane explaining what happen. Tom walked back to the duo with Brock in his arms cleaned of the bleeding and cuts to be covered in bandages. " What happen Brian? " asked Tom setting Brock right beside Brian. Brian explained to Tom what happen to Brock and how he handled the situation. " Such a brave boy your age, " praised Tom with a smile on his face. " How about you stay here with Brock while we go down to the school and I'll call your mom and tell what happen Okay? " asked Diane letting Tom help her in her coat. Brian nodded waving his arms as the two adults left out the door. The two sat in silence until Brock broke it by wailing out.

 

" Don't cry Brock, " whispered Brian grabbing a tissue from the box dabbing Brock's fallen fresh tears. Brock sniffled grabbing his own tissue wiping the snot running out his nose. " T-Thank you, " mumbled Brock putting the tissue in the bin beside the couch. " Your welcome, " smiled Brian sliding off the couch throwing his own tissue in the bin. Brian walked around the small table in front of the couch pulling the blanket off the Lazy boy recliner walking back to the couch. " Want to cuddle? " asked Brian crawling back on the couch untangling the blanket. Brock blushed but nodded his head when Brian's attention was on him. " Your cute, " grinned Brian pulling Brock to his side carefully not to make Brock uncomfortable and to watch his injuries. Brock blushed hiding his face in Brian's arm to hide away his flustered cheeks. Brian giggled fanning the cover over them tucking the ends under their bodies. " Why are you hiding cutie? " cooed Brian slithering a arm between Brock and the couch using his other hand to grab at Brock's chin pushing it away from his arm. " Not cute, " pouted Brock cheeks getting more red in a minute. " Yes you are. Don't argue that you aren't cute especially with that gap it makes you more cuter than a puppy and baby combined. " said Brian kissing Brock on each cheek and his forehead. Brock stared at Brian with a blush hiding his face back in Brian's arm. Brian smiled pulling Brock closer to him with a smile on his face watching whatever the T.V. was playing. 

~Later~

The door opened to the house dark but the T.V. displaying light in the room. " Would you look at that, " smiled Diane walking quietly in the living room followed by Rachel and Tom. " How cute, " cooed Rachel walking across the room sitting down gently on the other side of her son. " Now they will be inseparable, " chuckled Tom grabbing the remote cutting off the T.V. Brian and Brock were leaning on each other. The covers had fell from their forms falling on the floor. Brian had his arms wrapping around Brock's middle head on top of Brock's. Brock had his arms around Brian's middle with his head tucked underneath Brian's head. " Let's let them be, " said Diane gesturing the other two adults to the kitchen for snacks as their sons nap. As soon as the adults reached the kitchen the two boys opened their eyes pulling away from each other with smiles on their faces. " Love you Brock, " said Brian grabbing Brock's hands in his. " Love you too Brian, " smiled Brock shyly squeezing their intertwining hands. 

 

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooooo! I finally got the time to switch around the chapters where they are in the exact order. Sorry about that mess when I usually write I just randomly pick a prompt and just put the numbers on top.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this cute little fluff from these smol beans
> 
> See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Words: 1661
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	83. Watch out for Mama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for this oneshot~ Mama!Delirious is my addiction for life!
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPT: I feel like we could use a Hybrid!Mama!Delirious, who takes care of the others as if they were children :')
> 
>  
> 
> QuietGirl3, AkikoAlyssum, and WroeToSam for requesting Mama!Delirious 
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Hybrids:
> 
> Mama!Delirious - Raccoon
> 
> Vanoss - Owl
> 
> Mini - Fox
> 
> Wildcat - Pig
> 
> Moo - Eagle
> 
> Terroriser - Bunny
> 
> Nogla - Dog
> 
> Lui - Monkey
> 
> Basically - Monkey
> 
> Cartoonz - Wolf
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. Everyone is a hybrid
> 
> 2\. Everyone besides Delirious is a baby
> 
> 3\. Lui and Marcel are brothers
> 
> Without further ado, I present Mama!Delirious and his babies!!
> 
> Enjoy~

^^^

" Can't catch me Terroriser! " squealed a Fox Kit with Brown hair. On top of his curly Brown hair a pair of Brown ears with a Brown wagging tail behind him. " Come back here Mini! " playfully growled a Bunny know as Terroriser who like his hybrid friend had Brown hair too. He had Brown ears with Pink in the middle and a fluffy ball of Brown fur tail. The two hybrids chased each other around the room hopping and jumping over their other hybrid siblings in the Living room. " Ouch! " whined a Wolf pup craddling his puffy Black tail. " Sorry Cartoonz! " apologized Mini running away from Terririser. " There is a reason why Mama said not to run in the house, " whined Cartoonz his Black ears flatten on his head. " Want a cuddle to make you feel better? " asked a Pink Piglet crawling to the Wolf pup. " That would be nice Wildcat, " said Cartoonz with a faint blush on his cheeks cuddling into the Piglet. " Will always be here when a brother is in need, " smiled Wildcat Pink ears swaying from the nuzzles Wildcat delivered on Cartoonz. The Wolf pup giggled twirling his finger in the curly Pink tail of the Piglet. " Aww Basically I want to cuddle too, " whined a Brunette shaking a Black toddler's arm wrapping his Brown tail around his waist. Basically took a deep breath rolling his eyes flicking his Brown tail. " Be lucky your my brother Lui, " sighed the Monkey getting cheers from the other Monkey wrapping his arms around Basically's waist.

" I love you Bro! " cooed Lui tucking his head under Basically's chin. Basically wrapped his arms around Lui's neck. " Love you too even though your sometimes annoying, " snorted Basically with a smile on his face looking around the room at his siblings keeping his gaze on an Owl and Eagle chasing after each other. " Is it alright for another cuddle partner? " asked a accented voice from behind the Monkey twins. " Of course Nogla! " grinned Basically stretching one arm for Nogla to take. Nogla was a hybrid Dog. He had Brown and White spots on his ears and on his wagging tail. " Thank you, " said Nogla startling in suprise from another pair of arms wrapping around him. " Nogla! " cheered Lui nuzzling the Pup as Nogla returned them. Basically smiled looking back at the ceiling watching the Owl and Eagle. " Catch me Moo! " yelled the Brown furred Owl hybrid giggling as he turned a sharp left to disloge the Eagle. " I'm going to get you Vanoss! " shouted the White Eagle hybrid flapping his wings as he inched closer to Vanoss. " Got you! " exclaimed Moo letting a deep breathes slowly leviating down on the floor. " Good job, " praised Vanoss lowering himself beside Moo with a smile. " Boys, what did I say about flying in the house? " asked a gentle but stern voice. The toddlers in the room perked up looking towards the stairs but looked anywhere but the Black and Grey mixed Raccoon hybrid. " Not to fly in the house, " mumbled Moo ducking his head looking down at the floor. 

 

" That's right. Since we went over one of the rules in the house how about you come give Mama some kisses and hugs, " chuckled the Raccoon hybrid walking down the stairs squatting down on his knees stretching out his arms. The toddlers didn't waste time running to the hybrid chanting Mama as they ran. " Hello my beautiful boys, " cooed the Raccoon kissing each one by one. " Can we go outside today Mama Delirious? " asked Terroriser intertwining his hands together tucking them under his chin batting his eyes. Delirious chuckled raising to his full height. " I think that will be alroght, " nodded Delirious gathering his boys in his arms. Moo and Vanoss were on each side of his shoulders, Lui and Mini were in his arms, Terroriser was on his hips holding on tight like a kola bear, Nogla and Cartoonz stood on his shoes, and Wildcat and Basically were holding on to his tail brushing the soft fur. " Your fur is so soft Mama, " awed Basically hugging the appendage. Delirious looked behind him smiling. " Thank you Basically maybe after bathtime I'll let you brush it, " said Delirious walking towards the kitchen. " Can I help too Mama? " asked Nogla looking up at Delirious with puppy dog eyes. " Of course baby! " chuckled Delirious setting the toddlers in his arms down on the floor sliding the door to the side. " Go wild but not too wild, " hummed Delirious moving back letting the stampede of babies charge outside. 

 

Delirious followed after sitting in the shade with a large umbrella in the middle blocking the sun. Moo and Vanoss immedialtly took flight in the air but hovered lowly just for Delirious to grab them if needed. Terroriser and Wildcat went to the back of the fence smelling the flowers occassionaly giggling and picking them. Lui and Cartoonz laid down on the fluffy grass snuggled up with each other. Cartoonz was on his back with his tail tip flicking. Lui was on his side with a arm around Cartoonz waist and his tail curled around his leg. Basically, Nogla, and Mini were chasing butterflies on the far side of the fence. " Phew! We need drinks, " thought Delirious to himself getting out of his seat ears twitching from the whines of his babies. Delirious looked over his shoulders too see the toddlers standing in front of him with sad faces. 

" Where are you going Mama? " whimpered Lui wrapping his tail around his waist cuddling to Basically. " Don't worry my little Monkey I'm just going to get some drinks for us, " cooed Delirious bending down kissing Lui on the forehead. " Hurry back please, " softly asked Moo stretching his wings. The Raccoon giggled raising back to his full height. " Don't worry boys no one can get you with this tall fence between us and the world. Besides if anything happens just yell and I'll come. " smiled Delirious walking backwards to the slide door blowing kisses to his boys before disappearing out of site. " I don't like being alone without Mama, " keened Nogla shuffling closer to his nearest siblings. The boys looked around nervously as they cuddled close not noticing a young cat hybrid lifting himself on the fence. " What do we have here? " purred the man putting his hands in his pockets walking slowly to the hybrid babies. The group of toddlers eyes widening frozen in their spots as the strange man inched closer to them. " L-Leave us alone! " stuttered Wildcat pushing his siblings behind him stepping back as the man got closer to them. " Aww~ How cute for the Piglet to protect his siblings. " grinned the man reaching his arms out for the babies. " MAMA! " yelled Lui screaming the same name over and over until the man growled stepping back looking around. " Shut the fuck up kid! " hissed the man bring his sharp claws out of his fingertips. 

 

" Don't tell my kid to shut the fuck up! " growled a angry voice. The group of babies cheered as the stumbled over each other to get to their mother. " Who are you? " asked the hybrid man standing his stance. " The person that's about to beat your ass for messing with my babies! " snapped the Raccoon bending down setting the tray of milk and one glass of Tea on the group raising back up lifting up his sleeves on his shoulders walking towards the intruder. The man sensed the anger and over-protective instincts from the Raccoon walking towards him. " Look man, I was just kidding about telling your kid to shut up! " nervously said the man backing up with his arms up in a surrendering pose. Delirious just growled baring his teeth. " I don't care how much you apologize. you trespassed on MY backyard. you tried to take MY kids and to top it off you told MY kid to shut the fuck up! " hissed Delirious jumping the man knocking him on the floor. The man screamed bloody murder as Delirious grabbed him by the throat squeezing as tight as he could punching him repeatedly. " Don't look kids go inside til I get you, " yelled Delirious releasing his grip as the man blinked grasped for air. The babies didn't want to make their mother furious with them running inside the door pushing the side door with teamwork watching Delirious wipe the floor with the stranger. Delirious gave them a smile wave turning back to the man who regained air. " Now why the fuck did you come in my yard? " asked the Raccoon sharp claws coming out of his fingertips. 

 

" No reason, " said the man with wide eyes as the more sharper claws came close to his eyes. " Wrong answer, " seethed Delirious jabbing his nail in the man's eye. The man screamed trying to buck Delirious off but with no success. " Answer me asshole! Why did you come in my yard and tried to take my kids, " hissed Delirious pulling out the bloody nail licking the bloody from the claw. " I told you man it was for nothing, " whimpered the man as his eye bled out with tears flowing down his face. " Wrong~ " singed Delirious jabbing the other eye with his other hand. The man bit down on his lips drawing a trail of blood from his swollen lips taking deep breaths. " Aww are you out of screams already? " cooed Delirious getting off the blind Cat pulling out a Dagger from his pocket. " You're fucking insane! " shouted the man resting his arms out of the side patting the ground. " Only when it comes to protecting my babies. That's a mother's life, " said Delirious walking to the blind man's side pummeling the knife in the middle of stomach. The man let out a loud scream grabbing a hold of the knife trying to pull it out. Delirious punched the man in the nose grinning hearing the satisfied crack of a broken nose. " Since you can try to kidnap my kids and tell the to shut the fuck up I'm sure you take some pain, " hummed Delirious pushing more of the Dagger in the bleeding stomach. " Please stop! " sobbed the man holding on to his bloody nose shaking his head side to side with kicking feet. " Tell you what I give you a choice. Death or torture? " asked Delirious pulling out the knife wiping the bloody knife on his Baby Blue jacket. 

 

" Neither! " shrieked the man using the last of his strength to turn on his back crawling away from Delirious. Delirious tsked following the man walking ahead of him with is legs opened wide. " Fucking pysho! I need to get out of here, " groaned the Cat not noticing his was underneath Delirious who had the Dagger raised above him. " You choose wrong, " grinned Delirious bringing the knife down piercing the Cat right in the heart on his backside. The man let out gasps coughing blood on the ground and on Delirious's shoes. " That will show you to not fucking touch my babies, " said Delirious spitting on the dead corpse walking to the side door where his babies were cheering him. " Mama strikes again! " cawed Vanoss jumping on his bloody mother. The other toddlers followed suit cuddling into Delirious not caring about the blood. " Mama will always be there for us! " giggled Nogla tail wagging in excitement. Terroriser cuddled in Delirious's neck flattening his long ears. Moo cooed as he nuzzled Delirious on the side of his head. Vanoss was already on the other side flapping his wings. " Don't leave us alone no more Mama, " whined Lui tugging on the Raccoon's hands with Basically on the other hand doing the same. " Yeah! Who knows what that man could have done, " said Basically snuggling into the curled fingers. Cartoonz and Wildcat were on each foot wrapping their arms around Delirious's legs. Mini was climbing up the Raccoon's form settling on his hip. " My little Babies. No one will hurt you ever again or they will answer to me, " cooed Delirious carrying his children upstairs to give him and his kids all a bath. 

^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of applause for Mama!Delirious and his babies Ladies and Gents~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing this
> 
> I shall see you kids later~
> 
> Words: 2285
> 
>  
> 
> Mama Lonnah out!


	84. Loving Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely children~ I have come from the depths of Homework and School. I'm sorry I haven't been updating.
> 
> Hopefully, this will make up for it~
> 
> Pairing: Delirious x Vanoss
> 
> No prompt. Just peer Mama!Delirious with Daddy!Vanoss and babies~!
> 
> Since someone requested what our small babies look like I have them below <3\. Also Basically and Lui are brothers~
> 
> Here you have it! This is what they look like in animal form. Note this is not what they are officially going to look like. I just used some cute pictures and added a description.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!

Inside a silent two story house with the gleam of Yellow from the Sunlight specks sparkled across the Oakwood floor. On the second floor laid a couple in a with 8 kids sound asleep in their comfortable bed. The couple a Black and Grey Raccoon with Grey ears and a Grey tail with Balck stripes. He laid facing his mate cuddled into his chest. The other a Brown furred Owl has his wings wrapped around the Raccoon with his head on top of his lovers. Their room was a Beige color with posters and pictures hanging on the wall by nails with the carpet was Baby Blue. The other room also known as the nursery have cartoon Owls walls and Teddybear floor. Inside the Nursery were 8 babies in 7 beds. In the Orange crib laid an Orange fox kit with Black tips on its ear and on its tail. A White blanket with the words " Cute Kit! " were scattered across the cloth. The kit was laid on his back with his paws and hind legs bent in the air and his tail swaying side to side slowly. Next to the Kit laid a Black Wolf pup in a Red crib with " Too cute to Fierce! " on a Black blanket on his form. The pup was under the blanket with only his flickering ears and swaying tail only showing. Next to him laid a nest of blankets with a White baby Eagle. It's Baby Blue blanket with Golden eggs scattered on the cloth tangled together in a comfortable bundle for the baby. The baby would chirp as it slept on in the room ruffling his wings every ten minutes. Right beside the baby bird was a Pink crib with a lump underneath the Blue blanket with " Sizzling Bacon! " scattered across the clothing. Pink curly tailed poked out of the blanket with the sound of faint oinking under the blanket. In a Green crib next to the piglet laid a Bulldog pup on his back. His coat was White with Brown spots covering his coat. He squirmed around in the crib finding a comfortable position kicking off his Bone blanket kicked off to the side. Snuffling sounds came from the Yellow beside the snoozing puppy. In the middle curled in a ball with Brown fur laid a baby bunny. His ears flicked from even the slightest sound of snoring or chirps from his siblings.

Last in the row of babies was a Purple crib with a dash of Red on the side fit for the two baby Monkies inside. They were both were Brown all over with their tails tangled together. They laid facing each other as they held hands. The bigger baby had his head on top of his brother while the other had his head tucked under his brother. The smallest let out a coo turning into a whine from no one answer its call. In the other room beside the Nursery, the couple in bed heard the distress sound. " Lui's up, " mumbled the Owl sleepily rolling on his side throwing the cover off his body. The Raccoon hummed kicking the sheet off him rolling on his back stretching his numb limbs over his head. " Shall we go Vanoss? " smiled the Raccoon sitting up on the bed stumbling off the bed regaining his footing. " After you Delirious, " grinned the Owl walking to the other side of the bed where his mate stood wrapping his arms around the Raccoon's waist shivering from the tip of the tail brushing against his Brown feathers. " I love you Momma Raccoon, " teased Vanoss kissing his lover on each cheek. Delirious giggled flicking his ears as he stood on his tippy toes to kiss his lover. " I love you too Papa Owl, " smiled the Raccoon patting his arms. " Let's go to our babies! " said Delirious getting out of his lover's hold opening the door disappearing out of site. Vanoss chuckled at his lover following after him. The two parents stood in front of the door with smiles on their faces. " Ready? " asked Vanoss with a smirk on his face. " Always be, " snorted Delirious opening the door to the Nursery to the now awake babies excited to see their parents. Chants of Chirps and Chittering were heard throughout the room as the two mates walked in the room as a bright Yellow engulfed the Nursery. " Mama! " shrieked a Brunette toddler with shiny Brown eyes standing in the Yellow crib along aide with another toddler which was darker than him. " Mama, " yawned the twin of the excited toddler holding out his arms out. " My monkey boys, " cooed Delirious picking the squealing toddler up first then the sleepy one adjusting them on his hips. The toddlers wrapped their tails around Delirious's arm.

" Did you sleep good Lui? I know Marcy did, " hummed Delirious kissing his sleepy toddler. Said toddler squealed from strong hands wrapping around his waist unraveling his tail from his mother's arm spinning him around but shrieked in joy seeing his other parent. " Daddy! " squealed Marcel patting Vanoss on the face. Vanoss smiled kissing Marcel on the cheek. " How are you my brave boy, " asked Vanoss turning Marcel around in his hold setting him on his hip. " I'm fine. Would have been better if Lui didn't wake me up, " said Marcel looking at his sheepish twin. Lui giggled squirming in Delirious's hold. " Mama down please, " said Lui looking at Delirious. " Sure baby, " smiled Delirious setting Lui on his feet waiting for his baby to unlatch his tail from his arm watching him walk to Vanoss tugging on his pajama pants. " Marcy? " asked Lui looking at his brother. Marcel smiled looking at Vanoss with a nod. Understanding what his son wants Vanoss set Marcel down on the floor smiling in amusement when Marcel took Lui's hand intertwining their tails as they walked themselves to the closet on the side of the door pulling out clothes for them to wear. " This is a first time they ever went to pick out clothes for the day without us chasing them, " said Delirious walking to his mate looking at Vanoss. " The trick is to get Lui sweetheart. Marcel can't resist his little brother when Lui asks him anything, " chuckled Vanoss looking at his lover kissing him on the cheek. " DADDY STOP STEALING OUR KISSES FROM MOMMY! " pouted a Brunette with Pink ears and a light Pink curly tail swaying behind him pouting at his father. " Is that so little Piggy, " hummed Vanoss walking to the Piglet's crib grabbing him underneath his arms nuzzling him in his neck. " Daddy No! " screamed the child but giggled as Vanoss peppered his face with kisses. " Tyler yes! " exclaimed Vanoss pulling his face away from Tyler kissing his son's forehead. " Save Mama some kisses! " said Tyler patting his father's cheek. " Of course! No one can survive without mama can we, " said Vanoss earning giggles from Tyler.

" If I left the house will be burned down, " said a voice behind the father and son pair. Vanoss turned around placing Tyler on his feet as he waddled towards Delirious. Delirious beamed as his son walked towards him bouncing a curly head Brunette with Orange with Black tip ears and a proofed out Orange tail with a Black tip. " Mama! " squealed the Piglet hugging Delirious's legs. Delirious smiled as he bent down adjusting Tyler on his hips as he looked between his two boys. " How are you? " cooed Delirious kissing Tyler on his cheek. Tyler smiled wrapping his arms around Delirious's neck. " Good. What about you? " asked Tyler nuzzling into Delirious's neck. Before Delirious could answer whining and whimpering came from the other toddler in his arms. " Want to go to Daddy? " asked Delirious looking at his toddler earning a nod. Vanoss stretched out his hands to the Fox kit bouncing him in his arms. " What's wrong Craig? " asked Vanoss softly looking at his baby in his arms. Craig didn't answer snuggling into his father flattening his ears with the poofy tail now calm wrapping around Vanoss's wrist. " He's still sleepy. Give him a minute to warm up, " said Delirious squatting down letting Tyler join his brothers at the closet picking out clothes for the day. " Mama...Daddy, I'm awake, " yawned a drowsy voice. " Aww Honey Bunny~ You're so cute, " cooed Delirious walking to a Brunette with fluffy hair. His Brown long ears were drooped down over his shoulders. Delirious picked the toddler up settling him on his hips with his tail swaying behind him happily. " Look who's up in Mama's arm Craig, " whispered Vanoss in his child's ears nuzzling the Fox kit. Craig lifted his head from Vanoss's neck turning to look at Delirious with the Bunny toddler in his arms. " Brian! " shrieked Craig startling Vanoss for a minute but smiled down at his son. " Someone's finally awake now hmm? " hummed Vanoss setting Craig down kissing his forehead giving him a little push. Craig wobbled to Delirious holding on to his leg. " Mama up! " demanded Craig whining when Delirious didn't follow his order.

" No Baby boy, you have to get dressed, " said Delirious almost giving in to the whining of his baby if it wasn't for Vanoss butting in. " Let's make a deal buddy, " said Vanoss walking to the small group. Craig turned away from Delirious to look at Vanoss squatted down to his level. " How about Mama let Brian go and you two get clothes for today together? How does that sound? " asked Vanoss with a smile. Craig looked between his Father to his Mother than to Brain in Delirious arms. " Deal, " said Craig with a smile hugging Vanoss pulling back turning to Delirious. " Mama put Brain down? " asked Craig looking at Delirious with his head tilted. Delirious nodded his head setting Brain down on his feet. " Brain! " yelled Craig running to his sibling. Brian caught his sibling hugging him back. " Morning Craig, " said Brain taking the Fox Kit's hand tugging him toward the closet where their other siblings stood talking to each other. " I'm starting to let you wake the kids up, " said Delirious crossing his arms over his chest with a smile. " You know you wouldn't do that especially when the kids want to see their mother everyday instead of just their dad, " said Vanoss walking in his mate's personal space leaving a small space between their lips. " Maybe, " whispered Delirious stealing a quick kiss. " My turn! " shouted a childish voice. " Is it now? " playfully asked Delirious moving away from Vanoss turning around walking facing a Brunette with Black ears and a swaying tail. " Yeah! " exclaimed the toddler peppering Delirious with kisses as the Raccoon picked him up. " Vanoss help! I'm getting attacked by kisses! " giggled Delirious stealing a few kisses of his own. " Don't worry babe! I'm coming to help! " exclaimed Vanoss doing a weird pose making the other toddlers laugh walking to the duo getting behind the toddler grabbing him by the waist. " No! " drawled the Wolf pup squirming and giggling in Vanoss's arms. " No match for me Luke, " said Vanoss kissing the toddler on his mop of Brown hair setting him down on the floor. Luke ran to his other siblings greeting hello as he got some clothes from the closet.

" If I knew better like the wise Owl I'm, A certain Noirette boy with Mocha eyes should be trying to sneak by right Brock? " asked Vanoss with a smirk on his face with his hands on his hips. " Shoot! " said the toddler with a gentle smile on his face. " You tried your best Baby Boy, " cooed Delirious squatting down kissing his child on the forehead. Brock blushed under his mother's praise humming in delight from the peppered kisses. " You're almost their Baby Bird, " hummed Vanoss squatting down hugging Bock from behind kissing the top of his head. " I want to be as good as you one day Daddy! " said the toddler turning to the side looked between the proud parents. " Keep up with the lessons and practicing you will get there, " said Vanoss rising up to his full length fluttering his wings. Brock giggled flapping his own wings as Delirious smiled rising back up swaying his tail from behind. " Maybe when everyone is ready for the day I might squeeze in a little bit of practice today. How does that sound? " asked the Owl fluttering his wings. " Perfect! " squealed the toddler jumping off the ground hovering a bit until he set himself back on the floor. " Then go get some clothes champ, " said Vanoss stepping aside letting his son run over to the closet where the other toddlers greeted him. " Of course our sleepy Pup would be last to awake, " smiled Delirious with his arms crossed over his chest and ears flatten on top of head. " Can you blame him? He had a long day yesterday, " grinned Vanoss walking to the last crib containing a toddler. Vanoss looked affectionately at the Noirette curled in himself with his Brown ears flicking with a wagging tail. " Must be dreaming about Potatoes again, " hummed Delirious joining his mate. " Pup sure does loves his potatoes, " whispered Vanoss rubbing his wings over the top of the Pup's head. The Pup whined from the intrusion from his beauty sleep blinking away the sleep and crust from his eyes. " Daddy? " asked the sleepy Pup rubbing his eyes sitting up with Vanoss's help. " Yes David? " asked Vanoss lifting his son out of the crib setting him on the floor. David yawned clinging to Vanoss's leg for balance. " Where is Mama? " asked David looking up at his father with dazed Midnight eyes. " Right here Puppy, " said Delirious from across the room with the other toddlers surrounding his legs with clothes in their hands. " Just waiting on you so we can get ready for the day, " smiled Delirious watching his lover and their son walk their way. Waiting for David to find himself clothes as the group waited on him he nodded his head running into Delirious's legs. " Everyone ready? " asked Vanoss picking up a giggling Brian and Luke. Delirious grinned picking up David and Marcel while Lui scrambled the scale of Delirious's back sitting on top of his shoulders. " Yes Daddy! " squealed the toddlers in sync as Craig took Brock's hand. Brock took a hold of Tyler's hands. " Let's get ready for the day! " announced Delirious to his family walking out of the Nursey with his toddlers and mates.

~ Time Skip ~

After everyone got dressed with Delirious and Vanoss checking the toddlers over before letting them go downstairs racing each other. " What does everyone want for breakfast? " asked Delirious kissing Vanoss on the cheek as his lover put the toddlers in the booster seats. The toddlers started shouting as one as Vanoss turned on the T.V in the corner playing Cartoons. " One at a time please, " said Delirious pulling at a cabinet with paper and pencils. The toddlers raised their hands reaching as far as they could to be called on. " Brock, " said Delirious leaning on the counter reaching for his pencil ready. " Eggs! " yelled Brock while Craig's hand went down. Vanoss went to the fridge pulling out a cartoon of eggs setting it on the counter reaching above him pulling out a bowl and a whisk. " Tyler, " said Delirious looking at the Piglet. " Puncake! " squealed the child grabbing Lui's wrist gently pulling it down. Vanoss without any words went to get the ingredients for Pancakes. " Marcel, " said Delirious looking up from the paper looking at the said toddler. " Fruit! " yelled the Monkey high fiving Brian. " I guess making that run to the store really wasn't a waste, " hummed Vanoss getting out a bowl of fruit from the fridge setting it on the table. " Luke, " asked Delirious balling the paper in a ball throwing it away. " David, " said Delirious looking at the Puppy. " Bacon? " asked David looking sheepishly at Tyler. Tyler gave David a smile. " BACON IS DELICIOUS! " shouted Tyler earning giggles from the table from his siblings. " It's going to be a minute, " said Delirious turning towards his lover but stopped himself. " I don't think so~ " singed Vanoss walking to the table with a stack of Pancakes in his arms. " What about the Eggs and Bacon smart guy, " said Delirious with a smirk on his face with his hips cocked to the side. " Got it done and our plates too, " said Vanoss walking past his lover with a plate of Eggs and Bacon in his arms. " Smug Bastard, " grinned Delirious walking to the table with both plates in his hands. Vanoss was now pouring Orange Juice in the children's glass cup. " What would I do without your help? " asked Delirious kissing his mate on the lips. " Crash and burn, " teased Vanoss but earned a swat to the chest. " Ooh~ Daddy got in trouble, " teased Craig munching on a piece of Bacon. The table burst into laughter as the family ate their breakfast enjoying each others company.

After eating breakfast the small family helped clean up the kitchen. With the radio playing a song in the background as they cleaned. Vanoss wiped the table with Brian. Craig and Luke helped Delirious clean the dishes. David and the twins sweep the floor with a little help from the adults. Tyler and Brock were putting the dry plates and silverware in the cabinets below. Getting done with the chore Vanoss lead the family into the living room opening the cabinets beside the Flatscreen. " Who hasn't had a chance to pick the movie? " asked Vanoss standing next to the Flatscreen with a remote in his hand. The toddlers looked between each other before Craig made an outburst. " Mama hasn't!" said the Fox Kit looking up at Delirious from the floor. " My turn to pick. Let's see.....How about Moana? " asked Delirious looking at his children. " Only if you do the dance, " said Tyler with a toothy grin. " Gotta sing the lyrics too! " added Brian with his two cents. Delirious smiled nodding his head cause he knew he couldn't deny his babies. " Fine. Tyler and Brian have to do the dance with me. You guys can join too, " said Delirious snuggling into Vanoss when he was settled on the couch. " Daddy too! " piped Brock ruffling his wings looking at Vanoss with a grin. " Fine, " said Vanoss with a shrug of his shoulders grunting from the weight thrown on him from Brock jumping in his lap. Following their sibling, the other toddlers climbed on the parents getting comfortable. " Everyone good? " asked Vanoss earning nods from his family. Vanoss turned on the movie as Delirious turned off the lamp turning the whole room into darkness except for the brightness from the Flatscreen. Some minutes in the movie the music started to change into an upbeat tempo. " Mama you're part is coming! " exclaimed Lui bouncing in his spot. Delirious only smiled as he started singing along with the movie. The toddlers took their eyes off the T.V to hear Delirious sing. " I can listen to you sing all day, " commented Vanoss kissing his lover's cheek. Delirious blushed but keep singing along until he saw Moana run to the rock where Grandmama Tala was by the shore. Vanoss paused the movie letting Delirious, Tyler and Brian have time to get situated. The toddlers moved with Delirious slipping off the couch taking Tyler and Brian by the hands. " Time for us to shine, " teased Delirious getting in position as the boys did the same with their family behind them with grins on their faces.

Delirious:

I like to dance with the water

The undertow and the waves

The water is mischievous

Ha! I like how it misbehaves

The village may think I'm crazy

Or say that I drift too far

But once you know what you like, well

There you are

Delirious copied off of Grandma Tala as Tyler and Brian copied Moana. Delirious was singing along as he gazed at his little ones as they looked back up at him as he sung. Vanoss had his phone out recording as the other toddlers helped each other off the couch walking to the small group getting behind them. " Come on Daddy! " said Marcel beckoning Vanoss over as Delirious, Tyler, and Brian took a small break as the scene changed into a different one but with Grandma Tala older and Moana into an adult. " Coming! " shouted Vanoss putting down his phone in time for the family to start copying the film. Delirious sung to his small family as his eyes meet Vanoss. The toddlers giggled amongst themselves as they stared at their parents.

Delirious:

You are your father's daughter

Stubbornness and pride

Mind what he says but remember

You may hear a voice inside

And if the voice starts to whisper

To follow the farthest star

Moana, that voice inside is

Who you are

When the scene finished with the last pose the toddlers screamed and giggled as they ran around their parents. " You should sing more often, " suggested Vanoss holding out his hands for his mate to take. " I'll think about it, " winked Delirious intertwining their hands walking back to the couch. The toddlers followed suit climbing back into their original spots. The movie went smoothly with Delirious singing or dancing with Vanoss entertaining their children. Finished with the movie Vanoss turned off the movie while Delirious turned on the lamp beside the couch. " Time goes by fast, " hummed Vanoss looking at the digital clock on the cabinet underneath the TV. " Alright my Darlings, time for bath time and then bed, " said Delirious earning groans and whining from his kids. " First one that takes care of themselves I'll serve their favorite breakfast in the morning, " said Delirious smirking as the toddlers fought tooth and nail up the stairs. " Bribing the kids is a sin, " teased Vanoss sliding to his mate wrapping an arm around his waist kissing his neck. " Teasing me before my heat is a sin too, " gasped Delirious ears flatten on his head leaning his head to the side giving his lover more access. Vanoss chuckled in Delirious's neck biting down on the creamy skin sucking and biting. Delirious moaned placing his hands on Vanoss's chest. Shrieking and yelling were heard upstairs as the toddlers made loud noises. " T-The babies! " groaned Delirious breathing heavily as Vanoss pulled away. Vanoss smiled looking at the Purple bruise form on Delirious getting up from the couch holding out his hand. " Teasing bastard, " muttered Delirious taking the hand pulling himself up off the couch. Vanoss smirked wrapping his arms around Delirious's waist as they walked upstairs. Walking down the hall the two parents hear their children arguing with each other. " I guess I'll be making everyone's breakfast in the morning then, " said Delirious breaking the arguing in the room with a grinning Vanoss by his side. " I was here first Mama! " yelled Brock but of course the other toddlers denied only ending up in another argument.

Delirious giggled looking at his mate. " You handle it, " said the shorter man walking into the room unnoticed by the toddlers as he stood in the middle. " Alright kids settle down we had a full tiring day. Doesn't matter who made it here first because Mommy going to make everyone's breakfast right Sweetheart? " smirked Vanoss walking into the room standing beside Delirious. " That's right Daddy-O! Now, who wants me to tuck them in first? " asked Delirious shaking his head with a gentle smile on his face as the toddlers begged for him to tuck them in first. " Well you guys can fight all you want but Daddy has to tuck me in right dad? " asked Tyler throwing his blanket over his form looking at Vanoss with puppy eyes. " That's right bud! " smiled Vanoss walking to his son's side waiting for Tyler to get comfortable. Tyler gave a soft smile signaling Vanoss he was ready to be tucked in. Vanoss smiled back tucking Tyler in his blanket bending down giving him a kiss on the forehead. " Goodnight little Piggy, " whispered Vanoss rubbing his son's head scratching behind his ears. " Goodnight Daddy, " yawned Tyler turning over his crib shutting his eyes. " One down or should I say 2 down, 6 to go, " said Vanoss rising back to his full height watching his lover kiss Brian on the cheek. " Goodnight fluffy Bunny, " said Delirious petting Brian's Brown ears as the toddler yawned falling asleep from the soft petting. " Me next Daddy! " shouted Luke jumping in his crib with his arms in the air. " Mama tuck me in! " shouted Brock reaching between the bars poking a sleeping Craig in his ribs. The sleeping toddler didn't stir only turning on his head facing his brother. " Don't wake your brother Brock, " said Delirious waggling his finger. Brock whined looking down with his wings drooping. " Sorry Mama, " apologized Brock looking back up at his parents. " It's alright baby just don't do it again, " smiled Delirious walking to the toddler's crib taking the blanket from Brock as he gets in position for the night. " You did perfect brushing your wings, " praised Delirious bending down covering the toddler's body.

Brock beamed at the praise raising himself on his elbows kissing Delirious on the cheek. " Thank you, " smiled Brock settling back in his crib purring in delight as Delirious rubbed his belly. " Goodnight Baby Boy, " whispered Delirious moving slowly away from the crib. Vanoss tickled Luke as the toddler took a deep breath from the attack. " I'm not sleepy, " stated Luke blinking his eyes trying to stay awake. " You sure about that Pup? " asked Vanoss bending down tucking the toddler in. " I'm sure, " yawned the toddler rubbing his eyes closing his eyes. " Goodnight fierce warrior, " hummed Vanoss walking away from the crib meeting Delirious in the middle. " Only Marcel, Lui and David then we can go to bed, " said Delirious stifling his yawn. " Let's make this quick before I have to carry you, " chuckled Vanoss taking the hit to the arm by his mate. The two made their way to the twins but didn't think it would take long for them to go to sleep like every other night. Only one certain little Pup left who was hiding behind the door trying to stop his giggling. " Oh where, Oh where can David be? " playfully called out Vanoss walking around the room looking everywhere but the door. " Oh no! Did we lose a pup!? " asked Delirious playing along walking to his lover with a smile. " I think we did Dear. I looked everywhere but the door, " said Vanoss walking to the now shaking door. " Your right Darling. check that door would you, " snorted Delirious tail swaying behind him. Vanoss approached the shaking door grabbing it. " Hmm, I see a wagging tail. Do you think it's our son? " asked Vanoss slightly turning to face Delirious. " I think so. If not grab it before he runs away, " said Delirious winking his left eye as he sees David trying to ease his way from the door. With swiftness from his animal form, Vanoss grabbed David around the waist before he could take off. David was the last to put to sleep getting carried by Vanoss as he blew a raspberry on his stomach. " Daddy no! " squealed the Puppy giggling as Delirious stole a quick kiss on his forehead. " Mama! " shrieked Nogla raising his arms towards Delirious with his tail wagging behind him. " Hey baby, " cooed Delirious ears flattening on top of his head as he nibbled on David's chubby fingers playfully.

David giggled reeling back to his father hiding his face in his neck. " Is our little puppy shy now? " teased the Owl nuzzling his son's Black hair walking to his bed in the corner. David nuzzled Vanoss back as a reply reaching out his arms when his father put him on his back on the bed. " Shh Puppy I'm not going anywhere, " cooed Vanoss giving the baby an Eskimo kiss. Delirious walked around the room making sure his babies were sleep and comfortable. Done with his check he went to his only child that always needs a song before he goes to sleep. " Everyone is asleep but you, " said Delirious walking to the other side of the bed. Nogla followed his mother's with his eyes as Vanoss sat on the side of the bed. " Are you going to sing to me tonight? " whispered Nogla yawning showing his tiny sharp canine teeth. " No baby but Daddy is, " smiled Delirious pulling the sheet on top of David's form. Nogla moved his head to the side looking at his father. Vanoss smiled clearing his voice before opening his mouth.

( Play the song :D )

Vanoss:

Well, I have a thing to tell you

and it won't take long

The way I feel about you

is a kind of a song,

it starts with an ooh and ends with a kiss.

And all along the middle it goes something like this.

It goes ooh snuggle puppy of mine

everything about you is especially fine

I love what you are, I love what you do.

Fuzzy little snuggle puppy, I love you.

I say, ooh snuggle puppy of mine

everything about you is especially fine

I love what you are, I love what you do.

Ooh I love you.

Vanoss bends down kissing Nogla on the cheek earning a giggle from the puppy.

Well I wanted just to tell you

and it didn't take long,

the way I feel about you is a kind of a song.

It started with ooh, I gave you a kiss,

I hope you like the middle now will ends like this.

We go, ooh snuggle puppy of mine

everything about you is especially fine

I love what you are, I love what you do.

Fuzzy little snuggle puppy, I love you.

I say, ooh snuggle puppy of mine

everything about you is especially fine

I love what you are, I love what you do.

Ooh I love you.

Delirious bends down kissing his pup on his other cheek raising up looking at his husband with a smile. " Always been his favorite song, " hummed Delirious looking around the nursery to see his other babies sound asleep. Vanoss chuckled softly getting up from the bed holding his hand out for his mate. " Shall we go to our bed Darling? " asked Vanoss squeezing Delirious's hand when they interlaced with his. " Yes my Love, " smiled Delirious following his lover out the room gently shutting the babies room. Vanoss wrapped an arm around the Raccoon's waist leading him down the hall. Delirious leaned his head on his lover's arm with his ears flatten against his head and his tail wrapped around Vanoss's waist. Vanoss opened their door-kicking it with the heel of his foot. Delirious tugged him along in the middle of the room where a beam of bright Moonlight beamed from the window. Vanoss wrapped both his arms around Delirious's waist while the other hybrid wrapped his arms around the Owl's neck as they swayed in the silent room. " I love you my little Batcoon, " said Vanoss bending down to kiss Delirious on the lips staring into Ocean Blue eyes. " I love you my Hoodini, " whispered Delirious staring back into Chocolate eyes closing the small gap between the two mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea of Mama Raccoon and Daddy Owl with their brood of children.
> 
> Maybe in the near future, I'll have Mama Raccoon and Daddy Owl have their own babies that join the family~
> 
> Sorry for any Grammar mistakes >w<
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Words: 5000+
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	85. Romance in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Kiacat02 for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Mini x Wildcat
> 
> PROMPT: Okay, so, Minicat were out shopping and since they lived so close, they decide to walk. They get caught out in the rain and Craig makes a huge deal about it, and how it would be the perfect time to be all romantic, trying to get Tyler to give him a kiss in the rain. Tyler just grabs him, mid sentence, and kisses him to shut him up. They continue walking after they're done,mane Craig is just speechless, with a huge blush in his face. Please and thank you.
> 
> Enjoy <3~!

~~~~~~~~

Standing outside of the mall entrance a small Brunette was flailing his arms around with a cute scrunched expression on his face as he faces the taller Brunette by his side. Families or groups of people would avoid the flailing arms when they entered the mall. Even the mall music was not been able to be heard from the rant the Brunette gave his partner. " I told you it was going to rain but no you didn't want to listen to me! " humphed the smaller male crossing his arms with difficulty with bags in each of his hand. The taller of the pair rolled his eyes with a twitch in the corner of his face. " I thought we weren't going to be in there long before it did start raining, " said the male tapping away on his phone squeaking from the pinch from his waist. " Stop doing what you're doing and let's go home! " huffed the smaller of the pair scoffing as he muttered under his breath as his lover's phone went off again and of course the latter went after it. " Craig babe, calm down we can just wait this out or either run in the rain and get soaked, " said the man putting away his phone again this time ignoring the light ring. " I don't want to get wet Tyler! " screeched Craig apologizing to a man for hitting him aside the head. Tyler laughed at his lover covering his mouth when a snort came out of his mouth. Craig's face was Red as a tomato turning to his lover with flushed cheeks. " I'm glad you think that is hilarious Piggy because don't think you aren't going to make this mess of a day up, " said Craig walking to a nearby bench barely out of the rain.

" Don't be like that baby, " cooed Tyler following after his lover standing in front of him. Craig didn't say anything but scooted over so Tyler can sit on the wet part of the bench and him sliding down to the dry part. " What can I do to make it up to you? " sighed Tyler sitting down on the bench putting his hands in his pockets. Tyler could have sworn he saw Craig perk up with excitement in his eyes but he couldn't just be seeing things with mist kissing his eyelashes. Craig straightened his posture setting the bags down on the ground next to the bench with his hands folded in his lap. " Well, since it's raining like those cliches romances in the movies I would hope you could share some kisses and I might forgive you, " said Craig with a gentle grace smile on his face looking at Tyler. Tyler stared at his lover with a blank expression on his face looking away with his answer on the tip of his tongue. " No, " said Tyler looking down at his feet. " Why not?! " asked Craig with a scorned look. " It was your fault for bringing us to the mall right after I told you we needed one and then I told you a way you can make it up to me and all I want are kisses! " said Craig bending down trying to read his lover's face. " My answer is still no. I told you before we even we left the house that we wouldn't need on if we hauled our asses in and out of the mall but no you just couldn't decide on what pair of pants you want and then want romantic cliche bullshit you see when couples are caught in the rain in the movies, " ranted Tyler taking a deep breath pinching the bridges of his eyes.

The couple sat in silence until Craig broke the void. " I guess I'll see you at home then. Hope you have a way there because I'm not coming to pick your ass up, " said Craig gathering his bags walking into the rain not looking back. Tyler opened his eyes to see Craig walking down the row of the parking spot pulling his coat closer to his soaked form. " Babe, " yelled Tyler getting up from the bench yelling louder as Craig didn't stop to turn towards him. Tyler took steps out in the rain calling Craig's name over and over again seeing it was useless. Tyler sighed yelling in anger as he covered his face wiping away tears forming in his eyes watching his lover walk away from him. Before Tyler could speak with the pregnant silence filled the air the music from the mall flowed from the intercom outside.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Craig stopped walking turning around to face a speechless Tyler as his arms were reaching for him to come back to him.

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),

Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

 

" Tyler? " asked Craig slowly walking back to his lover staring into his Greyish eyes. " I'm so sorry baby boy. I didn't mean to get us trapped in the rain or to upset you because I was too pussy to do a simple romantic cliche, " said Tyler closing the small gap between the two. Craig's eyes were glossy from unshed tears from his eyes closing his eyes as a gentle thumb wiped them from the corner of his eye.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

And just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

" Oh Tyler, you don't have to apologize, " said Craig wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck while Tyler wrapped his arms around Craig's waist. " I- " started Craig but never finished from his lover's lips smashing on to his forgetting what he was going to say from the passionate kiss placed on his lips. The couple ignored their surroundings as they kissed in the rain getting soaked from head to toe not caring for anything but themselves. Tyler broke the kiss pulling away from his dazed lover. " You don't have to say anything besides if we go home now I can warm you up in places the rain couldn't even touch, " winked Tyler removing his arms walking away from his lover with his hands in his pocket whistling a tune. " Warm me in places rain can't touch? " muttered Craig with an arched brow slowly getting what Tyler was implying with his face Tomato Red again. " TYLER I SWEAR ON LUI'S CHEERIOS I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS! " screeched Craig running after his lover with said man laughing his ass off running away from his angry blushing lover.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! I have no excuse except for school and procrastination..........I have to stay on my toes since this is my last year so I can graduate from High school ^^
> 
> Anyways, Hope to see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1347
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	86. Merman's Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A POLY ONE I SWEAR! WE NEEDED A LITTLE POLY IN THIS SINCE THIS IS A POLY ONESHOT BOOK!
> 
> Anyways, Here is another Idea I got for the smol bean children :D
> 
> So I hope you like and enjoy~

~~~~~~~~

Five mean damp and in rage stood in front of a wrecked ship on the shore. " How the hell does a ship catch on fire!? " screamed a man with Brown hair kneeling on the sandy floor with his hands covering his face. Another man with Black hair had one hand on his hips and the other on his face covering his Greyish eyes. " Really Wildcat. The ship is wrecked and were stranded but all you can think about is how the ship got on fire," sighed the man uncovering his face looking at the man on the floor. " Aww! don't be mean to the depressed lover, " cooed a man with Sandy Brown hair and Mocha eyes walking behind Wildcat wrapping his arms around his neck. " This isn't the time to cuddle Terroriser! " screeched the man uncovering his eyes revealing his Emerald eyes trying his best to get the man off of him. " Stop laughing Nogla and help me! " screamed Wildcat falling over with a grunt from the extra weight from Terroriser. " I think you're fine on your own, " chuckled Nogla walking close the pair leaning over them with a smug smirk on his face. Two more males stood off to the side looking at the trio squabble around. " At least Wildcat isn't yelling at the top of his lungs anymore, " said the taller of the pair with both hands to the side glancing at the shorter man next to him. He had Brown hair like most the men in the group with Midnight pupils." Doesn't matter anyways. Wildcat always screams at anything even if it's small, " said the man with his arms crossed. His Black hair was styled in a Fohawk with Chocolate eyes." VANOSS! CARTOONZ! HELP ME!!! TELL YOUR SMUG AND CUDDLY LOVERS TO GET AWAY FROM ME! " yelled Wildcat rolling around on the sandy floor with Terroriser on top of him cooing.

Nogla was recording the whole showdown encouraging Terroriser. " There your lovers too! " yelled back the taller man of the pair off to the side. " Yours too Cartoonz! Call them off, " begged Wildcat squealing from Terroriser's fingers digging into his sides. Nogla decided to join into the torture of his lover taking a vacant side of Wildcat digging his hands on the other side. " Come on guys, leave the man alone, " said Cartoonz shrugging his shoulders when the pair didn't cease their fun. " I tried. Vanoss? " asked Cartoonz looking at his smaller lover. Vanoss took a deep breath exhaling softly. " TERRORISER AND NOGLA IF YOU DON'T LEAVE WILDCAT ALONE NO SEX FOR TWO MONTHS! " shouted Vanoss snapping the pair out of their fun leaping away from a wheezing Wildcat. " T-Thank you, " stuttered Wildcat regaining his breathing helping himself off the floor. " How come when I threaten you two with sex you don't take it seriously? " asked Cartoonz looking between the two. " You never go through with it, " giggled Nogla walking to his lover's side kissing him on the cheek. " Your right. Sex can't be a punishment too good boys, " purred Cartoonz in Nogla's ear earning a shiver from him. " That bastard doesn't deserve any love from what he and Terroriser put me through, " mumbled Wildcat walking past them bumping shoulders with Nogla. " Love you too! " exclaimed Nogla getting out of Cartoonz's hold glomping Wildcat nuzzling the back of his neck." Ngh! Nogla get off! " grunted Wildcat trying his best to get away but with no success instead just accepting the hug. " Say it back and I'll, " hummed Nogla in amusement kissing the back of his neck. " I love you too, " murmured Wildcat with a roll fo his eyes turning his head to the side kissing Nogla on the cheek.

" My turn! " yelled Terroriser hugging Wildcat in the front putting him in the middle of him. " Goddamnit! screeched Wildcat wiggling around in the hold. " Why do I keep you guys around, " sighed Vanoss turning his back to the group walking away. " YOU LOVE US TO MUCH TO LEAVE! " yelled the voices behind him in sync with muffled footsteps catching up to him. " Damn right I do, " said Vanoss with a smile intertwining his hands with Cartoonz who linked his own to Terroriser. Nogla connected his hand with Terroriser's empty hand grabbing Wildcat's hand. The group of lover's walked along the shore with birds chirping above them and small animals crossing their paths. " I wonder if there is any other life form on this island, " hummed Terroriser startled from the jerk from Cartoonz. " What the hell Toonz?! " hissed Vanoss looking at his tall lover. " Look, " stated Cartoonz pointing at a cave. " It's a cave what's so interesting about it? " asked Wildcat with an eyebrow arched. " Well, Terroriser asked if there is any life here why not look in the cave and see, " smirked Cartoonz walking towards the dark hole. " Of course! Why not look through a cave where snakes or bats can be hiding waiting for their next meals! " sarcastically asked Nogla throwing his arms in the air. " Got in any other ideas? " asked Vanoss looking at Nogla. Nogla huffed putting his arms down to his sides. " Fuck you, " said the grumbling man walking past Vanoss with his arms crossed over his chest. " Maybe later babe, " snickered Vanoss slapping him on the ass shoving his hands in his pocket walking past the flustered man. " Adventure! " shouted Terroriser grabbing Nogla by his arm pulling him along into the cave.

Entering the cave with no accidents except for Terroriser almost falling into a hole in the pitch darkness the group of five held on to each others hand carefully taking one step at a time. " I see something, " said Cartoonz staring at the mystical Blue make waves on the cave walls. " What is it? " asked Terroriser from the back of the line leaning to the side wanting to see what Cartoonz see. " Looks like a glowing pond, " replied back Cartoonz tugging along his line of lovers. When they went around the corner they stopped in their tracks with their mouths open staring in awe. Inside the pond beautiful creatures never seen by men in their lives. Five mermaids or mermen since they didn't have a bra shell bikini covering their chest. In the middle of the pond a rock surrounded by the glittered water sat a Brunette with Ocean Blue eyes playing a Lyre. The sides of his tail were Baby Blue with White in the middle and had 2 small fins in the front. He was singing along as he brushed his fingers on the string not noticing the newcomers unlike his companions. " Wow! Look how handsome they are, " cooed the squeaky voice playing with a Darker merman. He was also a Brunette but with Mocha eyes. His hands were clasped together as he looked over the group with curiosity and excitement. Red tail with Black scales at the center and down swayed in the water. He had one fin on the side of his tail. " You're right they are cute, " giggled another Brunette popping out of no where raising himself up on the edge startling the group. He smiled looking over the group with his tail curled in the air. Yellow with a tinge of Orange on the side with Lava coloring down the middle. His Doe Brown eyes blinking with that bright smile on his face.

" Get down before you fall again, " mumbled the Darker merman who was playing around with the Red tailed merman before the group interrupted their peace. He was floating on top of the surface with his head leaning back on the edge. He had fluffy Black hair with Ink colored eyes. His Purple shimmering tail dunking in and out of the water to stay afloat. " Please do. We don't need accidents like last time, " murmured the unnoticed merman laying on the Brunette's tail on the rocks. He had his eyes closed but peeled them open revealing soft Light Brown eyes nuzzling into his arms. A triangular Gold shape with the rest of his tail Turquoise. Gold slipping between scales all the way down to his fin. " Awww! baby please, " begged the merman closest to the men looking over his shoulders. " Baby? " asked Wildcat looking between his lovers. They shrugged their shoulders looking back at the creatures. " Mini, " said the Brunette on the rocks letting the last note fall from his musical hands. " Fine, " sighed Mini sinking down into the water swimming back into the pod. " Good boy, " cooed the Brunette leaning down kissing Mini on the lips. Mini hummed pulling away looking back at the group. " Can we keep them? " asked Mini giggling from the strange noise from the group. " We don't take things we don't need, " said the resting Merman looking at Mini. " I don't see why not. They are as pretty as the treasure we get, " said the Red tailed man swimming to Mini wrapping his arms around his neck. " See! Lui gets it, " said Mini pecking him on the lips. The other merman looked at each other with a smile. " I guess so, " said the Brunette on the rock with the other two nodding their heads in agreement.The group watched as the merman interacted with each other not wanting to disturb them. " Excuse me? " asked Terroriser breaking the silence from the group getting the attention from them.

Getting their attention Terroriser continued. " Hi, umm I would like to say first that we are all taken, " said Terroriser with a smile. " So are we, " said the Darker merman swimming away from his edge towards Terroriser. He jumped out of the water sitting on the edge blinking his eyes at Terroriser. Terroriser couldn't form any words as he stared at the gorgeous man. The man curled his fingers signaling him to come closer which Terroriser obliged." What's your name? " asked the merman in Terroriser's ear pulling away from flustered man. " T-Terroriser, " stuttered the man looking away from the merman. " Basically, " said the man turning Terroriser's face back to him closing the gap between them with their lip not touching. " Back off our boyfriend! " yelled Wildcat but the two didn't pull away from each other. Wildcat growled walking to the pair only to get stopped by someone clearing their throat. He turned to see the Brunette laying on the merman playing the Lyre. " My name is Moo. What's yours? " asked the merman In a soft voice with the tilt of his head to the side with an angelic smile. Wildcat's words caught in his throat getting lost in Moo's eyes as he squatted down sitting close to the man. " Wildcat, " replied the man purring from the fingers scratching his scalp. " Nice to meet you, " said Moo watching with a smile as Wildcat leaned into his touch with his head in the merman's lap not caring about the wetness. " What the hell? " said Vanoss finding his voice watching his lovers going down from simply taking to the mystical beings. " I know what you mean, " dreamily sighed Cartoonz walking towards the Red tailed merman with his arms stretched out.

" Cartoonz no! " yelled Nogla walking to him reaching out for his lover but another hand rising from the pond grab him by the wrist. Nogla looked down freezing in his spot staring into Ocean Blue eyes. " Hey there Sugar, " purred the merman pushing himself up on the edge pulling Nogla down to his eye level. Nogla blushed gulping looking away from those Ocean Blue eyes. " You're so cute, " giggled the creature leaning in kissing Nogla on the cheek. " I'm Delirious hot stuff. What's yours? " asked Delirious nuzzling into Nogla's neck long eye lashes brushing against his cheeks. " Nogla, " stated the blushing man forgetting about his task in hand caressing Delirious's cheek with a hand. " Cartoonz eh? Lui's the name and playing is my game, " said Lui closing his arms around Cartoonz's neck. Cartoonz gave Lui a warm smile wrapping his own arms around his waist. " I guess we have something in common then because teasing is my game, " chuckled Cartoonz pulling the giggling Merman closer to his chest. " What the hell is going on? " asked Vanoss looking around the cave at his lover's entranced with the Merman. " What's wrong? Not getting affection like your lovers? " asked the last of the group of Merman sitting on the edge with his back towards Vanoss with his arms stretching above his head. Vanoss opened his mouth but closed it looking at the droplets of water roll down the smooth creamy skin onto the tail. Mini turned his head to the side glancing from his peripheral with a smile. " Piranha got your tongue? " teased Mini winking at Vanoss nodding his head to the side. Letting his feet lead the way Vanoss sat down beside the Merman reaching a hand out touching the scales moving back from the moan.

" As much as that felt nice a name would be in order, " hummed the Merman scooting closer to Vanoss. " Vanoss, " breathed the man slowly reaching back to the scales looking at the Merman for approval. " Mini, " said the creature leaning back on his hands bowing his back with a soft moan slipping past his lips from the cool touch. With the group of human males under their charm the Merman looked at each other with a nod of their heads.

Basically : Upon one summer's morning

I carefully did stray

Down by the Walls of Wapping

Where I met a sailor gay.

Terroriser leaned closer to Basically as the beautiful Merman with the wonder voice backed away slowly sinking into the water with only his neck and up showing. Terroriser followed after him like a lost puppy hovering over the edge bending his head down pressing his forehead into Basically's as the man sang. Terroriser's Mocha eyes turned into swirls as he stared at the gorgeous creature.

Moo : Conversing with a young lass

Who seem'd to be in pain,

Saying, William, when you go

I fear you'll ne'er return again.

Moo pulled his fingers away from Wildcat's scalp pushing his head up enough to move back his tail back in the water. Wildcat whimpered from the missing touches but hummed from Moo's soft singing as he guided Wildcat near the edge placing his hands back in his hair scratching the same spot. Emerald eyes turning into swirls from the charm of the Merman's charm.

Delirious : My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold.

Delirious pulled away from the hold placing both his hands on each side of Nogla gazing at the man as he sang. Nogla slouched getting hypnotized into the bright eyes not noticing his body moving on its own to the edge of the pond by Delirious. His arms fell to his side with his Greyish eyes turning into swirls from the beauty of Delirious.

Lui : His hair it hangs in ringlets

His eyes as black as coal

My happiness attend him

Wherever he may go.

Lui slipped out of Cartoonz's arms curling a finger under his chin guiding him back with him. Cartoonz gazed into Lui's eyes letting his body be pulled along like a puppet on strings. His Midnight eyes were hard to read but by it seems like he was hypnotized to the sweet voice. Lui slipped in the water moving his hand to Cartoonz's jaw gently making small circles.

Mini : From Tower Hill to Blackwall

I'll wander, weep and moan

All for my jolly sailor

Until he sails home.

Breaking from the moan Mini made a move on Vanoss leaning towards the man brushing his lips on his cheek singing in his ear. Vanoss sighed in heaven as his Chocolate eyes turned into swirls keeping his hands on the ground to keep him from slouching. With Mini's fantastic voice Vanoss followed after the Brunette to the edge.

All : My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold.

With the hypnotized men at their will they moved back slowly helping the dazed men in the water. Basically had one of Terroriser's arms around his neck with his own arms wrapped around the human's middle. Moo adjusted Wildcat on his back with his hands wrapped around his neck. Delirious was swimming backwards with Nogla's arms around his neck. Lui carried Cartoonz bridal style. Mini pulled Vanoss along with his hand around his wrist. " Everyone ready? " asked Delirious looking around at his lovers. They nodded singing one last note off key breaking the human's out of their trances. Not wasting anytime the Merman dived down on the shimmering pond comforting their drowning lovers in their arms. " You belong with us now, " whispered Moo kissing Terroriser on his cold forehead. " No need to worry Darling, we are going to be with each other forever, " giggled Lui closing Cartoonz's eye lids. " So happy Mini suggested you all to be apart of our pod, " hummed Delirious pecking Nogla's cold lips. " Now to get the last task over and you will be living again, " smiled Mini looking into Vanoss's dead eyes. With their task in mind the Merman dived deeper in the Baby Blue water disappearing from sight with their new lovers.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I finally got this out the way~
> 
> I can cross Mermaid or Mermen AU on my bucket list :)
> 
> Anyways, Vote, Comment, and View
> 
> Look out on Saturday which is the 1st day of April of my new book!
> 
> See you kids next time!
> 
> Words: 3165
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	87. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Here is the lovely surprise I promised to you all :D
> 
> Hopefully, this will make up for the days I have missed updating books along with the others :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

~~~~~~~~~

A door opened to a dark room with only the door as its light. A couple entered the room with the taller man switching the light on in the room. Leading the other man with a Diamond encrusted collar with Gold around the ridges into the room. The man holding the leash kicked the door closed with the heel of his foot guiding the leashed man to the bed. " Strip. " ordered the man letting go of the leash sitting on the edge of the bed. The smaller of the pair waited till his partner sat down before starting the task. He started with his pants pulling the zipper down unfastening his Yellow button at the top pulling down the pants with the shake of his hips. " Good boy. " praised the man on the bed with lust in his eyes. The half undressed man blushed under the praising touching the edge of his shirt slowly pulling the fabric up his body. The man on the bed groaned licking his lips as the man revealed creamy smooth skin. With his shirt off the man tossed it to the floor without a care. " You forgot something Baby boy, " said the tall man unfastening his own pants kicking them off to the side. With a smile, the smaller male rubbed his hands down to his last piece of article sliding the boxers down halfway showing the V-shaped pelvic with something Red barely showing. " Did someone come prepared? " purred the tall man raising from his position on the bed circling around the almost naked man. The smaller man blinking his Blue eyes innocently watching the man. " I don't know. Maybe you should find out, " said the man gasping from a hand teasing his harden nipple and the other inside his boxers.

" What do we have here, " husked the man behind the smaller man moving the boxers down to his knees letting them fall to the floor. The smaller man groaned as the calloused hand raked over his cock ring. " I thought that if I did some of the work it wouldn't take long to prepare me, " groaned the withering man arching back into the taller man.The man tweaked the Pink nipple moving his other hand up the creamy stomach past the navel latching on the other nipple. " Being good and coming prepared deserves a reward, " whispered the man sucking on the tip of the man's ear. " Ngh~ " moaned the smaller man rubbing his bare ass on the clothed erection poking him between his thighs. " How do you want it tonight baby? " asked the man pulling away from the Red wet ear tip licking the side of his creamy neck. " Bondage Sir. " replied the panting man looking over his shoulders at the taller man. The man smiled leaning over pecking him on the lips with a slap on his ass. " On the bed, " commanded man a spark of desire in his Chocolate eyes walking to the chest to the wall pushing it open digging around looking for the items needed for tonight. The smaller man crawled up the bed to the headboard laying on his back with his legs opened wide. Grabbing the ball gag and rope from the chest the man turned growling in the back of his throat from the display of his partner. " I'm going to fuck you so hard, " moaned the man walking to the bed setting items at the bottom tracing the smaller man's body with his fingertips. The man on the bed moaned from the soft touches whining from the lack of the fingertips.

" Shh..legs and arms up." crooned the man grabbing the room rope tying the man's hands to the two posts and his legs in the center of the headboard looping the rope in the small hole in the middle. The man moved away from the tied man with a grin on his face. " I just want to fuck you now without any preparation. I know that tight ass can take it dry, " purred the man slapping the vulnerable ass eliciting a moan from the man on the bed. " Please do! " insisted the man leaning his head back with a moan slipping past his mouth from a wet tongue mouthing as close to the ring. " Sounds like a good idea but I want to see how far I can make you beg for me, " mouthed the man kissing a trail up the man's body to his lips. They didn't need to ask permission to enter the other's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance in a tangled dance. Filled with blood and pleasure rushing to his hard erection from the ring tightening around his hard on the tied man gave up to the other man winning over the kiss. " Almost. " panted the man pulling away raising back his full height admiring the view. " Such a pretty sight, " rumbled the man looking from the tied limbs to the pulsing erection with pre-cum leaking from the top and down to the gaping Pink pucker gaping to be filled. " Look at that pretty hole wanting to be filled by my cock, " hummed the man prodding the hole with his fingertip bending down teasing the hole with his tongue. " Please! " begged the man on the bed thrusting his hips his toes curling. The man licked over the hole thrusting his tongue deep in the hole pulling away.

The smaller man whined from the small breeze on the wet skin. " Almost there. I have to prep then you can have your reward, " cooed the man picking up the ball gag unlatching the leather from the buckle. " Open wide. " requested the man praising the other man settling the gag in his mouth lifting the man's head latching the back. " Good? " asked the man with a thumbs up. The man on the bed nodded wiggling in his spot. " No need to be in a hurry we have all night. " chuckled the man pulling out the drawer taking a tube of lube opening the cap squirting a good amount on his hand. Crawling back on the bed he set the tube right beside him getting behind the ass of his partner. The man bent down kissing on the soft thighs humming with the moans from the smaller man. Rubbing his slicked finger over the hole he pushed the finger knuckle deep pulling out with only the tip of his blunt nail showing before shoving back in. A muffled moan came from the tied man raising his head with drool seeping on the side of his mouth. From the look of his lover, the man pushed another slick finger in thrusting with a curl of his fingers hitting the prostate point on. The male on the bed withered from the hands hitting his prostate wiggling to fuck himself on the fingers. " Ready to be fucked? " asked the teasing man smiling with a shake of his head from the pitiful moans and squirming on the ropes. Grabbing the tube again he squirted another amount on his hand stroking himself a few times using the unoccupied hand to stretch the gaping hole.

Taking a hold of his hard erection, he teased the hole with the tip of his hard on pushing in breaching the man on the man. Blue eyes closed shut and teeth smashed into the softball from the blunt push by the tip leaning his head back panting hard from the girth widening his hole. Chocolate eyes groaned from the tightness of his lover pulling out to thrust back in with an angle brushing against his prostate. " Fuck baby you're going to make me cum if you keep squeezing around my cock, " moaned the man grabbing on to the legs in the air. The man on the bed was a mess. His head to the side with his eyes rolled at the back of his head and drool now seeping on both sides. His erection getting harder from every passing minute from not releasing the pent up pleasure. Gritting his teeth from the heat in the bottom of his belly he felt adrenaline kick in using the last of his stamina to push in deeper in his companion losing himself in his thrusts cumming with a howl. Filling his lover with his seed with shallow thrusts he kissed the creamy ankles. The man on the bed bowed his back from the orgasm flowing from his feet to his spine. " For being so good let me help you out. " whispered the man on top pulling out his lover lying on his stomach circling the slit with a finger. The gagged man let out a moan around the gag rolling his hips. Cupping the ring with his hands he twisted his hands kissing the stiff erection on the tip. He licked a strip of wetness on the heated erection replacing his tongue with his hand stroking the withering man. Pumping the erection the man gave soft kisses on the creamy stomach occasionally nibbling on the underside of the thighs. The gagged man squirmed muffled noises coming out of his mouth when he spilled on his stomach and the hand. Letting go of the soft cock the Chocolate eyed man brought the hand to his mouth licking the excess cum off. " Delirious! " purred the man sliding off the bed lifting his lover's head unlatching the gag. The Blue eyed male breathed deeply licking his dry lips. " I love you Delirious, " said the man bending down pecking his lips. " Love you too Vanoss, " panted Delirious with a content smile.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like, hate, or love it?
> 
> I was trying for a good comeback in smut so hopefully, I was successful on it.
> 
> I got this idea from the 30 days NFSW Challenge and I wanted to try it for myself
> 
> Anyways, I shall see you in the next update!
> 
> Words: 1738
> 
> Lonnah out~


	88. Minicat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllllo~ Here I am again with a Oneshot for you
> 
> Pairing: Mini x Wildcat
> 
> PROMPT: Can you do a Minicat where mini and wildcat are best friends and then one-day wildcat gets jealous of mini because someone is flirting with him that leads him to confessing his love for mini. Please, thank you
> 
> Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~

" I can't believe you dragged me into this, " huffed Wildcat sulkily walking into the crowded park with children and parents running around. Mini couldn't hear his best friend from the Adeline rush towards the swings. " Come on before someone get the last empty swing! " screamed Mini pushing himself to the limit to get to the swing. Wildcat crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head at his childlike friend. " No need to worry about that! Everyone's leaving now so you don't have to run, " yelled Wildcat making his way to Mini looking around the around before smacking his ass with his bare hand. Mini jolted from the smack covering his ass with a blush on his face. " Do you mind!? We're in public, " squeaked Mini hitting Wildcat on the arm. Wildcat chuckled wrapping his arms around Mini's waist. " Not like we haven't done that in public before with an audience, " purred Wildcat licking a strip of wetness on Mini's neck. Mini squealed pushing Wildcat away from rubbing his neck against his shoulders. " You're an ass you know that? " said Mini sitting on the swing gripping the chains. " You could be less of an ass if you push me, " said Mini sweetly fluttering his eyelashes with a smile. " Was this the reason why you asked me to come with you? " asked Wildcat getting behind Mini grabbing onto the chains.

" No.....maybe, " sang Mini bending his head backward to look at Wildcat. " Unbelievable, " sighed Wildcat rolling his eyes placing his hands on the upper part of Mini's back. " Thank you! " cooed Mini with a bright smile on his face. As Wildcat was pushing Mini he was stuck in his thoughts with his brain telling him to confess his feelings for the Curly head boy. " Wildcat? " asked Mini losing the strong pushes from Tyler. Not noticing that he stopped pushing Mini he stared into the distance encouraging himself to come out with it already. " Hello? Wildcat! " screeched Mini snapping his fingers in Wildcat's face getting his attention. " Y-Yes? " stuttered Wildcat with flushed cheeks looking everywhere but Mini's face. " Are you OK? " asked Mini with a raised brow placing his hand on Wildcat's forehead. " I'm fine! " muttered Wildcat brushing Craig's hand off his forehead. " You're not burning up so that's good. " hummed Mini grabbing Wildcat's chin to his eye level. " Do you need to sit down for a minute? I can wait here for you to come back, " said Mini inspecting Wildcat some more. Wildcat couldn't form any words but nodded letting Mini lead him to the nearest bench. " Thank you, " mumbled Wildcat giving Mini one of his rare smiles.

" You're welcome! " beamed Mini walking back to the swing sitting down swaying side to side. " You're such a pussy, " his brain criticized him leaving him with a big sign looking down at his pants. " I know that! " hissed Wildcat to himself not caring if anyone heard him. " Well don't be moping now, but a guy is hitting on your want to be boyfriend, " thought his brain breaking Wildcat out of his daze watching with Grey eyes a stranger man push Mini on the swing. " Thank you! " preened Mini swinging his legs back and forth reaching his minimum. " No problem. " chuckled the stranger stepping back with his hands on his hips. Wildcat narrowed his eyes gritting his teeth together as the man ran his eyes over Mini's body. " Has anyone told you how beautiful you look? " asked the man walking in front of Mini but a distance away from being hit. " By my friend Tyler over there, " said Mini pointing towards a narrowed eyed man on the bench. " Tell you what sweetcheeks, " smirked the man walking back around Mini grabbing onto the chains with a strong yank. Mini screeched from the abrupt stop panting from his mouth slowing looking back at the strange man. " How about you forget about him and we can go get some ice cream, " said the man getting himself in Mini's personally space. " No thank you! " nervously chuckled Mini pushing the man out of his bubble. Seeing the man not taking no for an answer, Wildcat got off the bench rushing toward the duo pushing the man back.

" He said no you asshole! " seethed Wildcat putting himself in front of Mini. Mini blushed from the protectiveness from his crush moving closer with a small whimper as Wildcat cradle him into his body. " I didn't hear him say anything, so I guess he said a yes. " said the man with a grin leaning to the side to catch a glimpse at the Curly head boy. " Doesn't have to say anything if his body language glows, " said Wildcat crossing his arms over his chest. " Why do you care? " asked the man with an eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip. Wildcat opened his mouth but quickly closed it with a blush. " Oh! I see. You haven't confessed to him you like him. I guess he's up for any man like myself, " smugly said the man but the smirk was knocked off his face by a fist hitting him between the eyes laying him unconscious on the ground. " He's mine, " growled Wildcat glaring down at the man. " Yours huh? " asked Mini from behind Wildcat making the taller man turn around waving his hands in front of him. " I didn't mean to say- " said Wildcat getting cut off by a pair of soft lips. Mini hummed in the brief kiss pulling back wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. " If I'm yours then you are mine, " whispered Mini standing on his tippy toes placing another kiss on Wildcat's neck. Wildcat wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. " Damn straight, " grinned the taller man nudging Mini's head up capturing those soft lips again.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this book! I hope you guys are proud of me for my tardiness and laziness
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot
> 
> I hope to see you next time!
> 
> Words:
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	89. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Dears! I'm here with an idea from myself with the new fandom I got in and the one I'm in now :3
> 
> Anyways, Let's get this started!
> 
> * Notes *
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Poly!Derp - Ze ( Steven ), Chilled ( Anthony ), Tom (Tom ), Aphex ( Steven ), Galm (Anthony ), and Smarty ( John )
> 
> Poly!Bbs - Delirious ( Jonathan ), Vanoss ( Evan ), Nogla ( David ), Lui ( Lui ), Cartoonz ( Luke ), Terroriser ( Brian ), Moo ( Brock ), Mini ( Craig ), Wildcat ( Tyler ), and Basically ( Marcel )
> 
> * Correct me if I have the names wrong :) *
> 
> Summary: Ze and Delirious meeting up with each other everyday flirting and snarking at each other while their lovers bicker and bark at each other in the background.
> 
> I think I have covered everything so I hope you enjoy

~~~

A waiter in White with a genuine smile holding a Silver serving tray with a cup of Coffee and Tea sitting upon it. With the notepad on the tray in his view, he looked around the front patio with the description of the customer's, " Red hat with horns and White hockey mask, " muttered the man walking around the tables of people nodding his head in greeting. " How many times have I told you to take that mask off! " scowled a voice near the waiter. He turned to see a man with a Red hat on top of his unruly Brown Curly hair. Shimmering Hazel eyes glaring at the man across from him. He wore a Black shirt with a large M in the middle of the shirt and ripped Blue jean pants. His hands were clenched into fists on his hips. " How many times I have told you to fuck off, " snarled the man across him staring at him with blank Bright Ocean eyes. His Black hair was in different directions from the mask around his face. He wore a Baby Blue unzipped jacket showing off a tight muscle Black tank top underneath and Black holey jeans. He had one hand palm up under his chin and the other hand laid out across the table almost reaching the other." Many, but you love my company too much for me to leave you now! " smiled the man with the Red Hat moving his hands to each side of the mask pulling it off the man's hissing face. " Isn't that better Delly, " teased the man setting the mask on the floor beside his chair. " You bet Viking! " sneered the man rolling his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. The waiter smiled at the friendship the two men had walking over with the same smile he had before. " Good Afterman, I have a cup of Green Tea for Steven, " said the waiter grabbing the cup setting it down in front of the man with the Red hat with his hand raised. " Cup of Black Coffee for Jonathan," said the man setting the cup in front of the unmasked man. " Thanks, " sighed Jonathan taking a sip shuddering from the warmth in the back of his throat. " Feel better now that you finally had some Coffee? " asked Steven setting his Tea down on the small circular cupholders. " Definitely, " hummed Jonathan setting his own down with a smile. " I hope you Gents have a wonderful day, " said the waiter leaving the two friends in peace.

" He's such a sweet guy, " said Jonathan watching the man walk away with a pep in his step. " He's got a sweet ass too, " purred Steven biting the bottom of his lip. " Steven you slut! " fake gasped Jonathan putting a hand over his chest. " I'm telling your boyfriend's, " said Jonathan with a giggle grabbing for his Coffee. " Please do then maybe I can catch up to your collections, " said Steven sipping his Tea while Jonathan laughed his famous laugh making some customers look at them but being the famous people they're they didn't mind. " What has you so horny lately? " asked Jonathan setting his Coffee down pulling out his phone from his pocket setting it down on the table. " Not having sex obviously, " grumbled Steven looking over the rail at the large group in the distance. Jonathan turned his head to watch as the group collided with each other standing in a row across from each other staring down at the other. " Everyone's been so busy that I haven't got laid in 2 days, " posted Steven looking over at Jonathan. " I know that feeling, " said Jonathan looking at Steven but a smirk came over his face. " Sucks to be you! " laughed Jonathan missing the bird Steven had for him. " Such a bitch, " said Steven crossing his arms over his chest rolling his eyes. " I fucked your bitch, " grinned Jonathan intertwining his hands together with a shit-eating smirk. " Remember in high school when Anthony and I went out? We had christened his the whole house before you could, " hummed Jonathan taking gulps of Black Coffee." I fucked yours too, " said Steven with a smug smirk on his face. " Remember that day I was at your house and you had to run an errand? Well, Evan had come over looking for you and we had a little chat. Got to convince him to watch a movie and snuggle together. Next thing I know we had christened your whole house, " said Steven smirking taking sips of his Tea in triumph as Jonathan spit out his Coffee. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth the two looked at each other waiting for the other to break. " You bitch, " mumbled Jonathan looking at Steven. " Takes one to know one Dear, " taunted Steven blowing a kiss. Another minute rolled by before the two smiled at each other.

" This is why I love having you as my friend, " grinned Jonathan holding out his hand for Steven to take. " Likewise, " said Steven taking the offered hand intertwining them. Holding hands with each other the two sipped and gulp their beverages with the free hand they had while gossiping amongst themselves. As the two were gossiping they tried to ignore the yelling from the large group. " Why can't they get along for one day, " sighed Steven tossing his cup into the trash next to them. " I say we lock them together in a closet, " suggested Jonathan handing Steven his cup for him to throw away for him. " I don't think that would work. That would be a bloodshed in the closet, " said Steven keeping their hands together as he moved to get up. Seeing that his partner wasn't going to sit back down Jonathan got up with a groan standing on his toes to stretch his legs. " Getting old there Delly? " teased Steven guiding them in between tables waving goodbye to the hostess. " I'll always be young! " declared Jonathan laughing along Steven as they made their way to the large group unnoticed. The group still stood in a line across from each other bickering and glaring. Chilled and Vanoss in front of each other glaring, Wildcat and Galm in front of each other with a scowl on their lips, Smarty and Mini in front of each other stumbling over comebacks at each other, Tom and Basically in front of each other staring at the other, and Aphex and Moo in front of each other failing to get the smiles off their faces. Cartoonz was on his phone tapping away with Terroriser over his shoulders being nosey. Nogla was slumped against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest with one leg propped back on the tree. Lui was cheering for both sides on the useless bickering. " How long do you think this will last? " asked Steven with a bored expression on his face as Evan and Anthony stepped closer to each other. " How long was it last time? " asked Jonathan glancing out the side of his eye to his partner with the same bored expression. Steven shrugs his shoulders with his eyes rolled and a big sigh. " Does it matter? " said Steven pulling Jonathan along catching some of the heated attention of the boys.

With the Mexican standoff between the 10 boys, they didn't notice the pair until Lui screamed their names. Luke looked up from his phone giving a smile to them both before looking back down on his phone. Brian nodded at them continuing looking in Luke's phone swatting his lover's fingers out the way. David opened one eye acknowledging the pair shouting a curse towards his boyfriend from bumping against him when he rushed forward to Jonathan and Steven. " Johnny! Stevie! " squeaked Lui in his squeaker voice wrapping his arms around the duo. Grunts came from the two but more abrasive from Jonathan as Lui's skull impacted against his chest. " Good to see you too! " beamed Steven gripping Jonathan's hand sending sympathetic looks at his friend. Nodding his head as a thank you, Jonathan embraced Lui with his vacant hand. " Hey, " cooed Jonathan placing a kiss on Lui's head. Lui pulled away from the hug with a smile turning into a playful smirk locking his eyes on the intertwined hands. " Are you cheating on us again?! " said Lui loudly on purpose winking at the giggling pair. The pair giggled stifling their giggles to give back a response. " Don't we always! " cooed Steven leaning over kissing Jonathan on the cheek. " Love you babe! " exclaimed Jonathan giving Steven a kiss on the cheek in return. Brock snorted as Steven facepalmed with a big sigh. " Here we go again, " muttered the Mexican pulling his snorting rival toward the tree with the others. " Squeaker you rascal! " mumbled Marcel shaking his head with a small smile on his face while Tom leaned on him for support from the hysterical laughter. " You're fucked now! " crackled John yelping from the punch from Craig. " Shut the fuck up, " grumbled Craig moving away from John walking to the tree where his lover's and frenemies were waiting. Tyler and Anthony wiped the scowls off their face staring at each other. " Lui's going to be the death of Chilled, " hummed John the end of his mouths quirked in a smile. " We'll send our condolences, " smirked Tyler with a glint in his Greyish eyes.

" YOU'RE WHAT?! " screamed the only pair of " rivals " left standing to turn their glares toward their respective lovers. " Cats out the bag, " whispered Jonathan to Steven while the latter let out another round of giggles. Evan was the first to leave Anthony behind walking straight to his lover standing in front of him. Lui moved away from backing up towards the tree where the two groups gazed upon the four boys. “ What’s going on here? “ asked Evan with his arms crossed over his chest staring down at the intertwined hands. “ Nothing really. Just talking and flirting with your fuck buddy, “ smiled Jonathan turning into a smirk. Evan dropped his arms sputtering as he flushed Red on his cheeks. “ I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking a-about, “ stuttered Evan coughing to clear his voice of stuttering. “ Aww~ You don’t remember fucking me on Jonathan’s soft plush sheets? “ teased Steven innocently fluttering his eyes. The group near the tree burst out laughing with Anthony’s crackling in the background. Evan turned to him pointing his fingers at a wheezing Anthony stalking towards him. “ You can’t be laughing from what I heard from Jonathan that you and he fucked in your whole house. I thought you told me you were saving the christening for Steven instead of Jonathan? “ mocked Evan walking away from the baffled Anthony keeping his gaze on Jonathan. Teasing cheers and O's were coming from the group by the tree. “ Whatever, “ scoffed Anthony regaining his dignity with a big sigh eyes landing on Steven. “ Do we have something on our faces? “ asked the innocent teasing boys fluttering their eyelashes. For the first time in history, Evan and Anthony looked at each other in the eyes with the same intention in mind. “ Time to make new memories! “ shouted the boys grabbing their lover running off leaving the stunned group behind. Evan swept Jonathan off his feet and Anthony threw Steven over his shoulder fireman style. “ Nice having this time with you but we have people to fuck! “ rushed Tyler taking off with his boyfriend’s running behind him. With the 5 remaining boys left Steven put a grin on his face walking away with a wave. “ See you fuck boys at home, “ yelled the man to his stunned lovers over his shoulders. Not ones to be left behind the rest of the boys followed shoving and pushing the others out the way to make it to the house.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy a one-shot of two Poly ships with a side of Delirious x Ze ;D
> 
> Another chapter of both groups are coming soon along with the second chapter of the Mermaid one-shot
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for the Likes, Views, and Comments!
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS! ALMOST TO 1K IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WONDER PEOPLE READING MY STORIES!! ALL THANKS GOES OUT TO YOU LOVELY READERS <3
> 
> See you soon in the next chapters!
> 
> Words: 2355
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~!


	90. Hard work pays off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Donnamydudes for requesting
> 
> Pairing: Poly!BBS: Vanoss x Delirious x Mini x Wildcat x Moo x Terroriser x Basically x Cartoonz x Lui x Nogla
> 
> PROMPT: Can i request that Brock and Wildcat is having a stressful day (Idk from what) and the bbs tries to cheer them up with cuddles and games?

~~~~~~~

" You fucking cheater! " roared a Black male with narrow Brown glimmering eyes at his laughing partner beside him. The grumbling man had on a Purple shirt with a large M in Yellow in the middle with a pair of Grey jogging pants. " No need to rage babe, It's not that serious. " chuckled the man beside him wiping tears from the side of his eyes from laughing at his boyfriend. " I'll like to see you get shot every time you respawn Evan, " huffed the man dropping the controller crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. " Awww does Marcel need a hug and kiss to make up? " cooed Evan holding out his arms wide for Marcel to fall into. Marcel snorted looking his lover up and down. Evan wore a tight Black Muscle Tank shirt and some shorts with his sparkling Chocolate eyes staring smugly at Marcel. " You can fuck off. I can get a hug and kiss from someone who isn't an asshole, " said Marcel with a smile pushing his lover on the ground pinning him with his weight. " You don't mean that Honey, " smirked Evan raising up on his elbows reaching up for a kiss. Marcel blocked the puckered lips with the back of his hand. " I told you I can get my kiss and hug from a lover who isn't an asshole, " hummed Marcel yelping from Evan switching positions with him on the bottom and Evan straddling his waist. " Can't go nowhere now.

I guess you have to get your kiss and hug from me, " said Evan leaning down placing kisses over Marcel's face. The latter squirmed yelling and laughing as he tried to get Evan off of him. " How many times have I told you guys to go do that upstairs instead of doing it here! " yelled a stern voice. " Come on Craig, a little loving at the bottom isn't so bad. " drawled out Evan removing himself off his panting boyfriend. " I bet you won't say that to the person who ends up cleaning our messes, " mumbled the Curly Brunette adjusting his glasses over his alerted Mocha eyes. He had on a long shirt with the words " Fuck your bitch! " in bold Pink letters. " I bet I'll! " confidently said Evan standing up off the floor offering Marcel his hand. " You're fucked now, " said Marcel taking said hand walking over to the couch where his other lover sat staring at Evan with a smirk. " JONATHAN! EVAN HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! " shouted Craig at the top of his lungs cuddling into Marcel's side kissing him on the cheek as a thank you for covering them both with a blanket. From upstairs petite, but firm footsteps echoed around the house signaling the trio of their boyfriend coming. " You have time to back out now or you can still be the brave confident man that you pose to be, " teased Craig counting down to 10 as the footsteps came closer.

" I got these boys. Watch and Learn, " reassured Evan putting his hands on his hips chest puffed out taking a big breath. " You rang? " asked Jonathan stepping from around the corner. His Bright Baby Blue eyes looked over his lovers with a hand over his hip. He had on an apron Brock and Lui had given him for Christmas with an oversized shirt underneath stopping above his knees. " Evan has a problem that you do around the house, " yipped Marcel pointing at Evan with Craig slapping a smirk on his face. " Really now? " hummed Jonathan turning to Evan with a raised brow slouching on one leg with his head tilted to the side. " What seems to be the problem babe? " asked Jonathan racking over his nervous lover with sweat starting to form on his forehead. " I- " started Evan but let out the confidence he had twiddling with his fingers looking away from Jonathan. " I just wanted to tell you I love you! " rushed Evan running towards Jonathan wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his neck. Jonathan was taking back by his lover patting him on the back. " I love you too Evan, " said Jonathan looking at his two lover's on the couch with a questioning expression. " Pussy. " snickered Craig shaking his head snuggling back into Marcel. Marcel gave his questioning lover a smile with a shake of his head. " Don't worry about it, " mouth Marcel wrapping his arms around Craig.

Jonathan hummed shrugging his shoulders squeaking from a bite by Evan. " How come I always miss out on the cuddle fest! " whined a squeaker voice with rumbling laughter after him. " Maybe because we never make it here on time since we always are on adventures when you can't sit still, " said the man tapping away on his phone. The shorter of the two looked at his lover snatching away his phone. " No more phone, " said the shorter of the pair powering down the phone putting it in his boyfriend's pocket. " Good thing I finished that tweet before you cut my phone off. Thanks, Lui. " said the man walking over to the two pairs of lover's. " You're welcome Luke! " shouted Lui walking behind him laying on top of Marcel and Craig. " Miss me? " cooed Lui fluttering his eyelashes Light Brown eyes shining. His mass of Brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail. He had on his signature Red jacket but was unzipped to reveal a Blue tank top and a pair of ripped shorts. " Loads, " said Craig leaning down kissing Lui on the lips. Lui hummed from the sweet kiss licking his lips. " Where's my kiss Marcel? " asked Lui poking out his bottom lip raising his arms towards said man. Marcel signed putting a smile on his face. " I gave them all to Evan and Craig, " stated the man chuckling as Lui playfully batted at Craig. " You stole my kisses! " shrieked Lui repeatedly hitting a laughing Craig.

Luke rolled his Taffe eyes leaning in kissing Jonathan on the cheek. " Hey, Jon what's the matter with Evan? " asked Luke with a questioning look running his hands through his unruly Brown hair. He wore a Red short a Dragon breathing fire in the middle and long Black pants. " I have no idea, " answered Jonathan pulling Evan away from shoving him into Luke's arms. " Have to go finish upstairs and cook something for tonight. Keep an eye on him for me? " asked Jonathan smoothing the Noirette's hair caressing his cheek. Luke winked pulling Evan along to the couch was his other lover's gathered. " Did you try to confront him again? " asked Luke laying Evan beside Marcel. " I can't do it. Once he turns to you with a hand on his cocked hip and eyebrow raise there's no way anyone can pass the sass master. Sometimes I don't know why I always do this same thing over again, " sighed Evan running his hands over his face. His other lover's laughed knowing exactly what he's talking about. Anyone that tries to confront Jonathan with any task will either wilt from the stern look from the Baby Blue eyes or either back away when the sassiness comes out of him. " You, me, and everyone else know you can't accomplish standing up to Jonathan. He might not dominant in bed but he sure does dominate any arguments or confrontments we have, " trilled a familiar voice.

The group looked up at the new voice in the room seeing the excitement in those Amber eyes with his Brunette hair swaying. The new man entering the house wore a White muscle shirt with a pair of Grey yoga pants. " Fuck you, Brian, " grumbled Evan flipping the other man off. " You don't have to ask me twice baby! " crackled Brian running out of the room with a scowling Evan behind him. " Let me go stop them before Jonathan gets done with cleaning upstairs, " hummed Luke blowing kisses towards his lover's walking calmly out the room. The room was in silence for the trio of lovers. The only sounds made were shuffling of beings and creeks of the couch under pressure of said men snuggling closer to each other. " Anyone wants to place a bet that Evan will never have the balls to confront Jonathan? " asked Marcel breaking the silence in the room. The other two men nodded their heads straightening out on the couch. Marcel handed out both of his hands' palm up with a grin. " This hand represents he'll prevail one day, " said the man holding up his Left hand in the air. " This hand represents he'll fail every attempt he tries, " said Marcel holding his Right hand higher than the Left laughing when Craig and Lui out money on the higher hand. " Are ye making bets without me now?! " asked a strong Irish accent. " Evan failing at confronting Jonathan, " answered Craig turning his head to the tallest of their lover's.

" You should put your money in the Right hand so we can see you rage David, " crackled Lui taking a hold of Marcel's right arm wiggling the appendage. David's Chestnut eyes gleamed in mischief running his hand in his Inky Black hair. He wore a Green shirt with a Brown potato with a word bubble " Eat me! " above the sprout. Blur jeaned Capri pants with holes showing his kneecaps. " Now ye know that is a bet not worth money since he or anyone of us can't overthrow Jonathan, " crooned the tall man walking over to the couch settling down on the ground spreading his long legs under the coffee table. Rapid footsteps echoed in the house with Jonathan shouting for them to stop before they break something he has to fix without any help. " I guess you're right, " hummed Lui turning his attention to Luke and Evan as the pair panted bent over with their hands on their knees. " I told you I could catch up! " panted Evan leaning up wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. " For the first time, " snorted Luke taking the punch to the arms trailing after Evan towards the couch. " You two better not break anything in there or else! " threatened Jonathan sternly walking back into the room running his hands over the apron walking into the kitchen mumbling to himself. " Tyler and Brock are about to get be here in 5 minutes. You know the drill, " shouted Jonathan from the kitchen letting the tunes from the radio in the kitchen flow through the room blocking out any noise from the outside.

" Let's see if we can break our record this time, " said David counting down on his fingers yelling go pushing down on the alarm on his phone. The group split off in different directions in pairs. Marcel and Lui ran to the closet grabbing multiple blankets dragging them back to the couch arranging them around in a cozy fashion. " Comfort castle ready! " yelled Marcel smoothing over the crumpled blankets. Evan and Luke ran to the T.V. switch the cable off to a Black screen turning the Xbox on watching the game go to home screen. " Games are a go! " confirmed Luke placing the controllers on the ground. " I got the drinks. David and Brian are getting the food on the plates, " said Craig walking back into the room with cans in his arms. He slowly bent down carefully setting the cans down. " Where's Jonathan? " asked Lui looking for their lost lover. " He slipped upstairs when we split, " answered Brian walking into the room with David behind him with a plate in each of their hands. " Can someone go get the other plates? " asked David shuffling sideways to let Evan and Lui through. Evan and Lui came back into the room balancing four plates in their arms walking slowly to the group. " I'm sure they wouldn't want sugar from a sweaty lover, " hummed the lost lover coming down the stairs running his hands through his hair.

" You boys did a good job this time. you beat your record too, " said Jonathan walking to the door patting himself down. The group of boys cheered settling down in their positions. The door opened with a creak signaling their two other lover's home. " Welcome back boys, " cooed Jonathan opening the door all the way stepping aside. " Hey babe, " tiredly said Tyler leaning down pecking his lips against the shorter male. Tyler's Brown hair in a Low Fade with Long Fringes covered his right dimming Greyish eyes. Brock nodded his greeting kissing Jonathan on the cheek. Jonathan smiled running his fingers through Brock's Black High Fade caressing his cheek. Brock's exhausted mahogany eyes looked around the room. " Dinner's on the coffee table along with the rest of the others boys, " said Jonathan closing the door directing them to the couch with blankets. " Welcome home! " chimed the boys around the couch racing towards the last of their boyfriends gathering around the two giving them the affection they've been missing. The two tired lover's looked at each other with a gentle smile letting the group guide them to the couch helping them in any way possible. Maybe getting a job with long hours does pay off. Coming home to a loving family of boys that they love and to be shower with love and affection are worth the long hours of hard work daily.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy one shot :3
> 
> More to come soon!
> 
> Words: 2436
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	91. Votes

Hello, everyone! I hope no one was expecting another update. If you think that then I'm so sorry!!

This is just a tiny A/N asking which story would you prefer to update :)

In My Arms

or

Family comes in Different Forms

If you don't know which one is which here is the description below.

~~~~~~~~~

In My Arms:

What if a night full of fun came with consequences for these five couples? What if they had a big surprise coming in 9 months? How would they handle it or Will they break apart?

Characters: Delirious, Vanoss, Basically, Scotty, Mini, Moo, Terroriser, Wildcat 

Pairings: H2oVanoss, MiniCat, TerrorSnuckel, Basicallyido407, and DaithiDeLui

Warnings:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOTTOM!WILDCAT OR BOTTOM!TERRORISER AND TOP!MOO OR TOP!MINILADD THEN YOU MAY CLICK THAT ARROW BUTTON AT THE TOP LEFT CORNER!

Family comes in Different Forms:

What would happen if one day in the Morning when Jonathan awaken to an couple arguing over their Runt of the litter? What would Jonathan do when his old friend gives his kid to Jonathan to take care? What is with Jonathan getting new babies left from right? What is with the Owl named Evan courting Jonathan as his babies help him to court their mother so Evan can become their Daddy? Find out here in Family comes in Different Forms!

Characters: Delirious, Vanoss, Lui, Nogla, Wildcat, Mini, Basically, Moo, Terroriser, and Cartoonz

Pairing: H2oVanoss

~~~~~~~~~

Here they're darlings! So please vote which story you would want to be updated. The voting will end on Friday. You have till 7/28/2017 to vote which story you would want to be completed. Don't worry, the other story will be updated too but after the winning book gets completed!

Thank you for your time and sorry if you thought this was another update X(

Mama Lonnah out~!


	92. The Results are In!

Here they're peeps! The winner of this poll for the book being updated and completed is.........

In My Arms: 17

Family comes in Different Forms: 22

CONDRAGULATIONS TO FAMILY COMES IN DIFFERENT FORMS! I'll start updating the winning book Monday :D

Please have patiences with me because my job has different hours of the night that I get off :)

To the lovely children that voted for the other book don't fear, I'll update that book after the completed book :3

I'm not going to lie I almost forgot to do this xD I was too busy eating :D

Anyways, I hope you have a good night or day

Mama Lonnah out~!


	93. End.

Hey, I have come to a conclusion on when I want to end this book. I have 10 chapters that I'm going to be finishing up then it's going to be marked complete. Unfortunately, I don't the time or motivation to keep writing these. I'm so sorry but sometimes you have to let things go and this is one of these things. I'll continue to work on my other books but I won't be constantly on this one. I might update this with one-shots that have fluff or smut but I won't promise Poly though. I might add in some poly but it's not a guarantee.

Hope you guys understand......if not then I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to finish this anyway if I wanted to continue since I'm about to start college and work at the same time. So for me, I think it's better if I end it at the last chapters and add on when I feel the motivation and finding prompts on tumblr.

Again, I'm sorry but I hope I don't disappoint you guys

P.S. Sorry if you thought this was an update

-Lonnah


	94. VanCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God knows I don't like this ship but to keep my children happy I'll suffer through it
> 
> Pairing: Wildcat x Vanoss
> 
> PROMPT: Could you do a vanoss x wildcat (vancat) where vanoss gets into an argument with wildcat?
> 
> May the force be with me and I hope you enjoy!

~~~

A door slammed open cracking the wall behind it. “ I can’t believe you right now! “ yelled a tall Can-asian man with big muscles. His Brown eyes narrowed with his Black brows furrowing carding his hand through his Black Fohawk. “ You and everyone else that we know when Jon and I are playing with each other! “ said the man picking at his sticky sweat filled Black muscle tank sliding his hands in his Black athletic shorts. “ I know, but god Evan! “ hissed the other man with crossed arms kicking the door closed with the heel of his foot. This man was a slightly taller Caucasian man with Brownish High Fade with Loose Pompadour. “ What was it Tyler? “ asked Evan turning towards his lover with a raised brow and a hand on his cocked out hip. “ Was the joke not hitting spot on or was it because you were jealous of the platonic relationship between brothers? “ hummed Evan waiting for Tyler’s reply. Tyler looked at his lover with his mouth parted but nothing came out. He growled to himself walking away from his boyfriend setting himself on the couch with his face in his hands.

“ It’s the same damn answer every time Ev, “ sighed the man rubbing his face Greyish pupils glancing at the ceiling. Evan took a deep breath pushing out walking to the couch and Tyler. He sat down close to the man connecting his knees with the other patting his back. Tyler made a strange noise raising his Grey shirt over his head with only his hair showing. “ Don’t be like that, “ cooed Evan tugging the hem of the shirt smiling when the shirt was pushed down to see Tyler’s face appear. “ It’s deja vu all over again every single time. “ mumbled the man nervously tugging on his Sandy Khaki shorts. Evan grabbed a hold of the man’s fidgety fingers interlacing them. “ Let’s just talk about Ok? “ asked Evan gently bringing the lock hands to his mouth level kissing the back of Tyler’s hand. Tyler nodded his head looking at his lover with a small smile. Evan pulled the hand away from his lips bringing his hand to caress Tyler’s cheek. “ We all know that Jon and I like playfully flirting, “ started off Evan pinching Tyler’s cheeks with a tsk before he could open his mouth.

“ Our relationship is completely platonic. Similar to brothers, “ finished Evan taking his hands away from his boyfriend’s face. “ I know, I know, “ retaliated Tyler with a sigh. “ I guess it’s just the way you two click together when you see each other. You guys can never be inseparable and I know when I’m looking at y'all, Ryan feels the same way. It’s like waiting to be attacked by an unexpected predator because you don’t know what’s going to happen, “ said Tyler with a small snort. “ Before you ask how I know Ryan’s jealous behind his smile is the clenched arms by his side and his smile getting wider. It’s actually kinda scary makes me want to run away and let you fend for yourself, “ said the taller of the pair with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile from the impact of a fist to his shoulder. “ So you’ll let Ryan tear me to pieces as you run away like a dog with his tail between his legs? “ chuckled Evan scoffing playfully when the latter nodded. “ I’m not about to die because of jealousy. I can only be 21 for a year! “ declared Tyler pulling his laughing boyfriend in his lap.

“ Too bad you’re going to be old before me grandpa, “ teased Evan swatting at the offending hands grabbing his hips. “ Come here, sonny! I’ll show you who’s old, “ shakily said Tyler raising a fist in the arm managing to pull Evan over his lap on his stomach. “ I might be old but that doesn’t stop me from giving you an ass whooping for harassing the elderly, “ wavered Tyler bring his hand down gentle giving Evan his “ whoopings “. The two played along with their new roles. Grandpa Tyler showing Evan for some respect for the elderly while Evan promises Grandpa Tyler what he would do in the future for senior citizens. The two laid on the couch laughing and snorting with small touchings to the other. With a few minutes to pass by the laughs were calming down into calming breathing patterns. “ I think I should call Jonathan and apologize for yelling at him for my jealousy, “ mumbled Tyler pulling out his phone from his pocket missing the small passionate smile from Evan.

Dialing Jonathan’s number in his phone the latter picked up with a timid hello. Tyler apologized to his friend letting his jealousy get the best of him for ruining their friendship. Jonathan being the goofy person he was forgiven Tyler telling him he knew he didn’t mean it and had to do the same with Ryan. The two talked catching on gossip and sharing tips for a makeup night in the bedroom before hanging up with a goodbye. “ Glad you two made up now, “ hummed Evan leaning on Tyler’s shoulder looking up at his lover. “ I even heard Ryan too, “ whispered Evan closing his eyes. Tyler smiled petting his lover’s hair. “ Yeah, we came to an agreement with how to deal with jealousy issues and maybe having days with each other to bond to get to know each other better, “ said Tyler to know one raking his eyes over his sleeping lover. Sitting on the couch with nothing but the Moon shining through the window was the best times for Tyler. He didn’t have to worry about his jealous ghost coming out like a demon from hell or yelling at his friends. With a deep sigh, he picked up Evan carefully in a bridal style walking towards their bedroom in the pitch dark room with only the Moonlight streak path to guide their way.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this finally! Sorry if it’s short ;-; I was trying to rush to finish this before I went to work.
> 
> If you haven't noticed the title has changed with some little additions. Since this whole book was named Pol!BBS with most Poly and a few one-shots. What was the point of keep calling it Poly when there are Oneshots. So, now it's called ~Poly!BBS and One-shots~
> 
> Got a nice ring to it you know? Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Update on Monday for Family comes in Different Forms! Don't miss out
> 
> Word: 1184
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	95. BasicallyGaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Jelly3578 for the request
> 
> Pairing: Vanoss x Basically
> 
> PROMPT: Evan and Marcel the go to a gaming event and see each other for the first time in person then they relise they have feelings for each other. Sry I'm not good at summaries lol
> 
> Not my usual pairing but it's a request made long ago that I just not got too.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy

~~~~~~~~

Evan's POV

I had one plug in my ear listening to music with the other dangling. I had one hand holding my phone while the other waved at fans and other fellow YouTubers. " He told me to meet him here, " I thought to myself looking around the full crowded convention. " Hey, Evan! " screamed a familiar voice of a raging Piggy. " Hey Tyler, " I chuckled high fiving the man giving him a side hug. " Hey fuck boi! " yelled Tyler standing back looking around. " Wait am I the second to get here? " asked the Sandy-haired man with Greyish Blue eyes. " Looks like it Piggy, " I laughed when he did a pelvic thrust just like the characters in GTA do. " Fuck yeah! Beat that Craig, " yelled the man at the top f his lungs but the crowd was louder. " What do I have to do to beat you? " asked a voice with a hint of British. " My dick bitch! " yelled Tyler earning a chuckle out of the England man with glasses. " Don't I do that always Honey~ " teased the man cocking his hip to the side with a hand placed on the opposite hip. Tyler burst out wheezing with Craig behind him. " You guys are ridiculous, " I said shaking my head with my vision closed off by hands.

" Guess who~ " chuckled a low crackling voice. " Well, If it isn't the Clown that finally showed up early for once, " I smirked grabbing the wrists pulling them off my eyes turning to the man the same height as me but I'm an inch taller. " Boo, " said the man giggling with our other friend Luke behind him shaking his head. " Nice to see you too Jonathan, " I said pulling the giggling man in my arms. " Hey Evan~! " cooed Jonathan wrapping his arms around my neck. I sighed on his shoulders not noticing that he heard. " What's the matter? " asked Jonathan quietly for only me to hear him. " I'm just nervous, " I admitted to my best friend. " Marcel? " asked the Clown. I nodded squeezing him tighter. " Don't worry Owlboy, Everything's going to be fine, " said Jonathan comforting me while patting my back. " Get a room you too! " squeaked a kid voice. " Don't you have to go home for your curfew? " asked Jonathan pulling away from me with a smile. " My Mommy told me I can stay out as long as I can if I bring back Cheerios. " said the squeaker in the group. We all laughed at the running gag of Lui's Cheerios. " Usually Brock is here along with Brian, " said Craig screaming a girly scream.

" Wow Craig, I would have thought you have fallen but all we heard was a girl scream, " said a fluent Irish accent. " Fuck you! " said Craig swatting Brian on the arm. " Am I late again? " asked a nervous laugh we're too familiar with. " Early Bird is always late never Early, " commented Lui in his normal voice. " Well, that's nothing new, " said Brock with a smile shrugging his shoulders. " Hey you cunts! " yelled another Irish voice. " Nogla, " yelled Lui drawing out the vowel in David's gamer name running to the tall man. " It's been a long time Kid, " said David chuckling engulfing the shorter man in a hug. " Anyone else missing? " asked Jonathan turning his head to everyone in the group. Everyone shook their head but I knew what Jonathan's was saying. Beside's if they didn't notice they would notice now with arms wrapped around my waist. " Hey Evan~! " cooed Basically's voice in my ear. I blushed from his breath tickling my ear and his arms tightening around my waist. " Finally you made it! " said Brian with everyone else's agreement. " Sorry, I wanted to go ahead and check in my hotel before I did anything else, " said Marcel placing his head on my own head.

" No one going to talk about how Marcel has his arms wrapped around my waist!? " I thought to myself looking around the group. " Well since everyone is here I think it's time to split now, " said Luke reaching into the air stretching his arms. " Everyone just got here! " I said puffing my cheeks when Jonathan poked them. " Everyone's going to meet back here when he go do what other people are doing. Right guys? " asked the Clown earning nods. " Come on Lui I heard this year they had Cheerios on a skewer, " said David laughing at the shorter man when he took off. " Come on ye Cunts! Let's see if they have another golfing game come out, " said Brian snickering with Craig when Brock growled in frustration. Brian and Craig took an arm each dragging Brock with them. " I'm going to go check out the new games coming out, " said Tyler walking away from the small group of friends with the bird finger. " I saw a crane game with Teddybear galore when we first entered Jon, " said Luke crossing his arms over his chest walking away. " TEDDYBEARS! " yelled the grown man child running off after Luke. " Then it was us, " purred Marcel in my ear.

I shivered from the man I had a crush on curling myself to make me smaller. " Don't do that Baby, " cooed the man placing his head on my shoulder kissing my cheek. " M-Marcel! " I stuttered my face beaming Red. " I know you like every since you kept looking for me when we meet and when we play asking if I'm going to be on, " chuckled Marcel turning me around in his arms. I felt myself get Redder turning my head to avoid him but his hand caught my jaw turning me back to face him. " I just wanted to say that I love you too Evan, " smirked Marcel connecting our lips tilting his head to the side. I widen my eyes slowly fluttering them close wrapping my arms around his neck. " FUCKING FINALLY! " I heard from Jonathan in the distance.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was a good enough chapter for you lovely readers! Sorry I haven't been updating this book lately
> 
> I have been set on completing the other book so much that I haven't touched this since today. Plus, It's almost done anyway! I think I'm lacking 2 or 3 more chapters before it's complete.
> 
> Enough with useless rambling, Hope to see you soon in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1220
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	96. One, Two, Three, Four, I Declare a Sticker War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone that is still here waiting for an update! Tis I, Lonnah here to give you a chapter from god knows how many months it been for an update......BUT today I'm here to deliver you one
> 
> This is a one-shot of one my pairings ZeRoyalChaos
> 
> I found this prompt on Tumblr and I have seen how cute it can be for a pairing of choosing!
> 
> Without further ado, I present this one-shot for you lovely readers
> 
> Enjoy~!

~~~~~~~~

Two men walked out of Dollar Tree with two bags each in their hands. “ Seriously Anthony? I could be editing my videos instead of coming to the store collecting a bunch of stickers, “ sighed a Curly haired Brunette turning his head to face the gleaming man beside him. “ Shh Steven, I’ll explain when we get home. “ smiled the man tipping his Red cap down showing off the White lettered M. The Brunette rolled his eyes at his lover smiling when he felt another hand intertwined their bagged hands. “ Whatever you say, “ replied the man walking to their parked car opening the back setting the bags in his hand on the floor. Whistling while putting his own two bags on the floor, Anthony walked to the other side of the car opening the passenger door for Steven. “ M’Lady, “ playfully bowed Anthony with one hand on the door and the other on his stomach. Steven giggled kissing his lover on the cheek as thanks for getting into the car. Feeling the kiss on his cheek, Anthony grinned closing the door making sure Steven was comfortable walking around the front of the car dancing to a silent tune. “ Goofy bastard, “ thought Steven to himself smiling at Anthony when he got into the car waving Jazz hands in the air. “ You’re so silly, “ chuckled the Brunette accepting the peck on his lips from Anthony. “ Only for you baby~! “ singed the other Brunette cranking the car upsetting it in reverse. Steven hummed happily leaning over setting his head on his boyfriend’s arm as they drove home. Anthony sang along to the radio with one hand on Steven’s lap and the other on the wheel. Parking the car in the driveway of their home Anthony shook Steven gently.

“ Babe…..Ze wake up, “ whispered the Brunette sucking on his lover’s ear. Steven grumbled pushing at Anthony’s face blinking his eyes open. “Stop it, “ mumbled Steven raising from his lover’s arm rubbing the sleep with the back of his fist. “ Time to get out of the car, “ smiled Anthony kissing the pout off Steven’s face. “ Can you open the door for me again? “ whispered Steven pawing at the door handle with no effort. “ I got you, “ snorted the man opening his own door closing it shut shuffling to the other side of the car to open Ze’s door. “ Thanks Chilly Willy, “ yawned Steven with a sleepy smile stretching his limbs with a smack of the lips. Chilled tipped his hat opening the back doors grabbing two of the bags handling them off to Ze. He grabbed the other two bags for himself shutting the door with the bump of his hips. “ I guess we’ll have to do this another time, “ said Anthony leading the half awaken Brunette to the door. “ No, we can still do this. I just needed to reenergize, “ said Steven entering the house when the familiar click of the door unlocked. “ Are you sure? I can wait till tomorrow if you don’t want to do this tonight. “ said Chilled dropping one of the bags on the floor locking the door behind him. “ Positive. “ replied Steven turning the lights on in the house setting the bags of stickers on the coffee table in front of the T.V. “ Alright. Let’s get settled and eat first before we do this, “ said Anthony walking towards Ze setting the bags on the table with the others grabbing on his lover’s hand walking them to the kitchen. “ What do you want tonight? “ asked Steven pulling away from his lover ushering him to the table.

“ Whatever you feel like. “ winked Chilled smacking Ze’s ass when he passed by. Ze blushed walking to the sink washing his hands. “ Alright Mr. Handsy how about Chicken Alfredo with Garlic Bread? “ asked the man rolling his sleeves of his shirt wrapping the apron around his waist. “ Sounds good with a side of a kiss please, “ said the grinning man at the table. “ Kiss? “ thought Ze but remembered the apron he’s wearing was a housewarming gift from both Smarty and Aphex teasing him about being the Wife in Chilled and his relationship. The grin on Chilled’s face grew wider when Ze finally understood what he meant. “ You can get a kiss anytime Chilled~! “ cooed the apron-wearing man sending a wink towards him. Chilled sucked his teeth standing from the chair walking to his lover. “ May I have it now or later? “ asked the taller of the two wrapping his arms around Steven’s waist as he prepared the noodles. “ Whenever you feel like it hubby, “ teased Ze moaning when Anthony sucked on sensitive skin. “ Later than I suppose~ “ purred Chilled nuzzling into his lover. “ You’re such a good wife for me Ze. Maybe after our activity I can finally get you to be the perfect maid for me too, “ teased Chilled ducking out of dodge in time from a straight noodle aimed at him. “ Go keep busy while I make dinner. Edit some of my videos if you don’t mind, “ said Ze with a smile giggling as Chilled tipped his hat at him for the third time today disappearing from sight. “ I’m so lucky to have him as a boyfriend or as those two so-called friends of ours as a husband, “ thought Steven with a smile on his face setting the noodles aside preparing homemade sauce for the Alfredo.

An hour rolled around in the household of the lovers. Chilled came in the kitchen for snacks or either to ask when Ze was finished with dinner only to run out of the kitchen by Ze. Ze finished cooking setting the table for the two calling Anthony to come eat. The two ate in silence periodically making gossip about their day or to tease each other. When they finished Chilled help Ze to clean the dishes. Anthony on washing and Ze putting them in the dishracks. Being the playful boyfriend in their relationship, Anthony waited for the last dish to be put in the rack to spray his lover. Ze shrieked from the water grabbing ahold of it spraying Chilled back. The two laughed as water went everywhere from their water war. “ Now we have to clean this up too, “ sighed Steven looking at Chilled with a smile. “ Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean it while you shower. “ said Chilled pushing the soaking Steven out the kitchen with another smack on his ass. Anthony set to work cleaning the kitchen waiting for his own shower. After 30 minutes Ze came back into the kitchen with Chilled’s shirt covering his whole body except his legs. “ Your turn, “ said Steven taking the rag from Anthony’s hand taking over. In the nick of time, Ze finished the kitchen when Chilled came back into the room with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt on. “ Let’s get this sticker war started! “ shouted Chilled with his arms in the arm with a determined expression on his face. “ Yeah war! “ giggled Steven holding on to the hand offered to him leading him to the living room with the T.V. playing god knows what. “ What;s the rule of this war? “ asked Ze settling on the comfy couch watching his lover pull out of the stickers on the table.

“ The only rule to this war is to put as many stickers on the other person before time runs out or either the other gives up. “ said Anthony ripping the packet of Hello Kitty stickers open with his teeth. He handed Ze a packet of Avenger stickers to his lover to open. Ze opened the stickers grabbing the packet of Adventure Time stickers. Anthony grabbed the last packet of stickers cooing at the cute Panda’s. With all the stickers out of the plastic covering Anthony choose the Panda’s to start. Ze choose the Hello Kitty ones while sliding the Avenger ones on his side of the table. “ What are you setting the timer too? “ asked Steven giggling when Anthony dove to his phone forgetting to set the time. “ 1 minute good with you? “ asked his lover earning a nod from Ze. “ Alright we have a minute to do this then we’ll set another minute for the others. “ said Chilled to his lover. “ Got it! “ replied Ze eager to put stickers on his lover. “ Ready…...Set…...Go! “ announced the phone ringing out a bell for the lover’s to start. The two attacked each other putting stickers everywhere with bare skin. “ Not the eyes! “ shouted Chilled when Ze set a sticker above his eyes. “ Not the mouth! “ giggled Ze moving his head to the side for the sticker at the corner of his mouth. The two went at it with no stopping until the bell on the phone ringed again for time. The two laughed at the other pointing at the stickers. “ Sparkling Hello Kitty looks perfect with your glimmering Chocolate eyes, “ complemented Anthony puckering his lips for a kiss. “ Thank you, “ hummed Steven kissing his lover’s puckering lips. They set the empty paper of the present stickers on the table grabbing the others. “ Set the timer again, “ reminded Ze.

Anthony did just that wiggling in his spot. “ Ready…..Set…...Go! “ said the announcer ringing the bell for round two. Ze used a quick technique from the experience of the last round picking up two stickers at the same time sticking them on Chilled’s smooth neck. “ How!? “ asked Chilled sputtering giving Steven another advantage. “ I never kiss and tell, “ smirked Ze setting a Black Window sticker on the tip of Anthony’s nose. “ You sneaky person! “ growled Chilled playfully finally succeeding the technique setting a Jake the Dog and Marceline the Vampire Queen on Ze’s shoulders. “ Oh shit, “ said Ze putting as mine stickers on his lover’s body keeping the lead for a little while longer before his lover catches up. “ I’m coming' for you. I’m catching up~! “ purred Chilled setting the last Ice King sticker on Ze’s mouth as Ze did the same but with IronMan. The phone ringing for the round to end the war. The two gazed at each other laughter muffled by the stickers on their mouths. “ I love you, “ mumbled Ze tossing the paper on the table crawling to Chilled wrapping his arms around his neck. “ I love you too, “ mumbled Chilled wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist pulling him close. The two fell asleep on the touch with the T.V. playing a show unknown. Their stickers clashed together as they pressed against other stickers.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it #2Cute4You? If it was I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> Sorry for any Grammer Errors
> 
> There are 3 more prompts I found that I'll write with fluff maybe even smut ( If it is smut then forgive me I'm a little rusty xD )
> 
> Leave a Comment, Like, and Vote~
> 
> Words: 1969
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~!


	97. You, Me, and the Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I updated.
> 
> Nothing new in my world except I'm almost out of my semester of 3 classes in college.
> 
> This is the second part of the prompt with ZeRoyalChaos that I have gathered. This time it's Minicat so I hope you enjoy.

~~~

“ Isn’t this lovely, “ sighed a relaxed voice filtering in the air with very few crickets. “ You can say that again, “ agreed the other voice with a hum. A figure turned on his side with his hand placed on his cheeks. “ It’s more lovely with the colors brightening your eyes. “ smiled the figure leaning down placing a soft kiss on the other being’s forehead. “ Such a sap, “ chuckled the other figure turning on his side placing a hand on his cheek. “ I’m your sap,” teased the man wiggling his eyebrows at his lover. The man laughed as he was socketed in the arm by a fist. “ Unfortunately you are, “ mumbled the man rolling on top of his lover. “ You’re getting heavy Craig, “ huffed the man on the bottom rolling over with Craig on the bottom. “ Could you not let me top this time? “ asked Craig shaking his head at his lover. “ I would but you know it will never happen, “ winked the man on top leaning down with puckered lips. “ Not today Tyler, “ said Craig pushing his lover’s face away from him. “ Craig, “ whined Tyler drawing out his lover’s name. “ Watch the sunset Piggy, “ said the man on the bottom pushing his lover from his hips scooting to the side for more room. “ I can watch the sunset and make out at the same time! “ insisted Tyler wrapping an arm around Craig’s waist with the other pulling on his smaller lover’s clothes.

“ If you watch the sunset for a minute I’ll consider it. If you fail then you have to take me back here for the rest of the week with no make out, “ smirked Craig running his hand through his curly Brown hair pushing his glasses up with his other hand. “ You know that I can’t do that! I don’t have patience nor self-control, “ confessed Tyler sitting up with his knees pressed into his chest. “ That sounds like a personal problem, “ sassed Craig folding his hands behind his head letting out a sigh. Tyler glanced at his smug boyfriend brightening when an idea came into mind. “ Alright. I’ll do it but you can’t have coffee if I convince you to make out, “ grinned Tyler watching his lover’s squabble to sit upright to face him with a shocked face. “ That’s not fair! This isn’t about me it’s about you, “ said Craig poking his lover’s chest with his index finger. Tyler tsked pushing away the offensive finger. “ It’s fair and square babe. If I can’t have a make-out session then you can’t have coffee if you fail, “ said Tyler leaning back on the ground with a smile hands intertwined on the middle of his stomach.

Craig was speechless to the new rule in their bet. His boyfriend that doesn’t usually come up with a good bet finally overcame him by using his weakness. “ Might want to close your mouth, I don’t want flies flying in and out when I win. “ winked Tyler groaning from the extra weight on his stomach. Craig threw his weight on his boyfriend pressed chest to chest with his hands on each side of Tyler’s head. “ Fuck you and this bet, “ growled Craig narrowing his eyes. Tyler smirked wrapping his arms around Craig’s waist pulling him closer. “ Watch out babe, looks like you’re going to lose the bet, “ whispered Tyler brushing his lips against Craig’s. Craig rolled off his groaning lover putting a distance between them. “ Almost, “ sighed Tyler turning his head at Craig who was staring back at him with those narrow eyes. “ Not going to happen again. You stay on your side and I’ll stay on mine, “ stated Craig turning his head back to look at the sunset. Tyler thought up a plan to lure his boyfriend back to him to win the bet. “ Maybe we don’t have to have a bet with two things we can both have, “ thought Tyler pushing himself up. “ What are you up to? I know that face, it’s the face of something thinking, “ mumbled Craig sitting himself up crawling back with his grinning lover following him.

“ Oh nothing, “ singed Tyler slipping between Craig’s legs with both hands on each side of his head with a grin. Craig bushed from the closeness of his partner in public. He was pushed against the back of the truck’s small window with his boyfriend between his legs. “ I just came up with a good bet that both of us can win, “ smiled Tyler leaning his forehead on Craig’s. “ What’s that? “ curiously asked Craig looking into his lover’s eyes. “ I was thinking why not do both next times. Bring some coffee even some muffins that you like for your part and a makeout session at the end with maybe with a side of sex on my part, “ purred Tyler capturing Craig’s lips before he could get a word in. Craig moaned in the unexpected kiss sliding his hands over Tyler’s shoulders to wrap around his neck. Placing a hand on the small of Craig’s back, Tyler slowly laid his lover flat on the truck’s trunk. Craig tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss feeling another pink tongue asking for entrance.

Fighting against the other tongue for dominance was a battle for Craig. Tyler knew what spots to hit making it harder for Craig to win at the end. Tyler pulled away from Craig’s lips with a trail of saliva on the tip of their tongues. “ Thanks for the make out babe, I’ll give your coffee tomorrow, “ grinned the male on top pecking his lover on the lips moving back off of him. Craig could only sigh closing his eyes with a smile on his face. “ Forget the coffee just take up home and I can be your prize, “ mumbled Craig cuddling closer to his lover when Tyler arranged him in a bridal style to the passenger side of the car. Being a gentlemen Tyler buckled his lover caressing his hands in his Curly hair. “ Wouldn’t be fair, besides we already shaken on it. “ said Tyler kissing Craig’s cheeks closing the door running in front of the truck to the driver’s side sliding in. “ You can be so sweet sometimes, “ mumbled Craig intertwined their hands together. “ Only for you, “ said Tyler leaning over capturing his lover’s lips again.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lovely prompt. I still think I like the ZeRoyalChoas one out of the two. Maybe it's because they have so many moments and I watch too much.......0-o...........ANYHOO
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors!
> 
> Comment and vote below!
> 
> Words: 1203
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Lonnah_Chan out~


	98. Pop goes the Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for my absences
> 
> Sorry for the grammar errors
> 
> Please enjoy~!

~~~~

“ I wonder what’s new today after the Black Friday sales, “ asked the Raccoon of the pair walking in the entrance of the mall. “ Nothing probably. Everything should be gone, “ said the Owl startling when a random female approached the pair. “ Do you need a sales paper? You can have mine since we’re about to leave, “ said the female jabbing her thumb over her shoulder to another female. “ Sure, “ said the Raccoon holding out his hand accepting the papers. “ Here you can have these! “ brightly smiled a female Cat handing Jonathan the sales paper.“ Thank you! “ smiled Delirious waving his paw back at the female waving her own paw. “ You’re welcome! “ giggled the Cat turning her attention to her mate. “ He’s such a cutie~! “ cooed the Cat to her mate leaning own her arm with her ears flattened on her head. “ You're just saying that because of those Baby Blue eyes, “ snorted the Dog flicking her ears nuzzling her girlfriend. The smaller girl giggled walking in step with her mate disappearing into the distance.

“ Have you done flirting yet? “ asked a voice to the Raccoon’s right. “ Aww~! Are you jealous Evan? “ teased Delirious wrapping his paws around the Owl’s neck with his fluffy striped Black and Grey tail wiggling. Evan ruffled his wings in mockery wrapping a wing around the Raccoon’s waist. “ Why would I be jealous when I have the real thing? “ grinned the Owl pecking his lover on the cheek guiding them down the mall. Delirious’s tail wagged wildly from the peck on his cheek hugging his mate closer to them as they walked down the mall. The mall was filled with hybrids from the top to bottom. Family, couples, and friends roamed the two-story mall. “ Why are we here again? “ asked Delirious tilting his head to the side waving at other couples getting the gesture back. “ We have nothing else to do around the house. We had morning sex, ate breakfast, played video games with our friends, and took a nap. That was half of the morning so why not come to the mall to look around for the other half. “ shrugged the Owl pulling his boyfriend into the mattress store.

The pair walked into the store surprised that no one was here except a worker. “ This is unusual. There isn’t no business today, “ hummed the Raccoon stepping away from his lover. “ Of course there isn’t no business silly! We had our sale yesterday and everyone took the great deals instead of the leftovers! “ smiled the employee with a name tag. “ Ashlee is it? “ asked Delirious earning a nod from the Vixen. “ What sale was there? “ asked the curious Raccoon swatting his lover’s sharp talons away from the bed. “ Well…..” Ashlee went on with Delirious behind her as she told him about the sales that happened yesterday and the sales today leaving Vanoss alone with soft fluffy mattresses in his wake. “ I just want to scratch them all, “ thought Vanoss to himself not noticing how close he got to the nearest bed. With his mind occupied with the voices inside of his head, he heard a loud rip piercing in the air snapping him out of his daze. He froze feeling something soft on his talon.

He gulped glancing down to see a single White feather on his toe. “ Oh No! “ his mind yelled as he looked at the tear in the mattress. It was a small but big cut on the side with a few feathers pouring from the side. On the inside, you can see the soft feathers stuffed into the hole. “ Shit! “ hissed the Owl looking for his lover and Ashlee. He saw them by the waterbeds. “Alright! Keep calm and cool and they won’t suspect a thing, “ determinedly thought Evan walking to his lover with a smile on his face. “ Hey, babe! Did you find us a new bed? “ asked the Owl coming up behind Jonathan wrapping his wings around his waist. Ashlee used this as her cue to walk away with a smile telling them to call her if they needed her. “ I was thinking about getting this waterbed but I don’t think we can handle it, “ hummed the Raccoon not looking at his lover. “ Why not? Don’t you see how fun it could be following the movement of the water as I fuck you into it, “ purred the Owl kissing his lover’s neck. “ Sounds nice but after that little incident you caused I don’t think we need it, “ grinned the Raccoon turning his head to the side for his lover to see.

Vanoss opened his beak but shut it as Delirious turned in his arms wrapping an arm around his neck and a hand on the back of his head pulling him closer. Delirious giggled from the stiffness of his mate licking his cheek. “ What’s the matter baby? “ cooed the Raccoon nuzzling his nose on the Owl’s cheek. “ H-How did you know I did that? “ stuttered the Owl stepping back grabbing his lover’s paw. “ One, I can’t trust you around soft objects no matter if it’s a toy or a mattress. Two, you gave yourself away from you were smiling with a little forwardness in your voice when you came over. “ said the Raccoon looking over Vanoss’s shoulders.

“ Besides you gave Ashlee something to do with her shift. “ hummed the Raccoon waving his paw at the Vixen. The Vixen waved back with a needle in her mouth and thread surrounding her. “ I’m so sorry! “ whined Vanoss letting go of Delirious’s paw walking where Ashlee sat. “ This is fine! I was bored anyways! “ smiled the Vixen with her tail wagging with excitement knotting the thread starting at the smallest part of the tear. “ You have just saved me from boredom. “ songed the Vixen waving them a goodbye as Delirious reached them pulling his mate along. “ Next time don’t leave me, “ moaned the Owl leaning on his smaller lover. Delirious laughed pulling his taller mate closer. “ We’ll see, “ said the smaller of the pair walking into the distances of the exit of the mall.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some H20Vanoss coming your way!
> 
> We have exams next week and after that. Then I'm out of school! Then I'll try to finish Family comes in different Forms and finishing the Mpreg. Just need some patience and time with me. Thank you for those who have stuck around though. Love you all so much!
> 
> Words: 1151
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Lonnah out~!


	99. The ZeRoyalChaos Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one-shot, this is the video provided by Chilled when they were playing shellshock with an enemy named TheSonofChilled. During the video, Chilled was telling Ze that he was the mom of their child while talking about Tops and Bottoms.
> 
> This is where prompt came from :)
> 
> Since we don't know the name of the person behind the username I gave him a name. His name is James.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I call Ze the Mother because of the video. If you don't like it then you can back away now. If you still here, then enjoy~!

~~~~

A loud slam of a door startled Ze as he screamed bloody murder clutching the laptop in his lap in one hand and the other over his rapidly beating heart. “ I’M HOME! “ screamed James walking into the threshold closing the door with the heel of his foot. Ze closed his eyes moving his hand from his heart opening them to let out a yelp from James face inches away from him. “ Hi, Mom! “ shouted the teenager in his face flopping down on the couch beside Ze moving Ze’s tight grip from the laptop setting the electronic on the coffee table in front of them. “ How’s it going? “ asked James laying down with his head on Ze’s lap. “ It was going fine until you scared me shitless, “ mumbled Ze grabbing the cover from the back of the couch placing the cloth on his son. James was a Brunette just like Ze but with the same eye color of Chilled. Some will say he looks more like Chilled then Ze, but the smaller man was fine with that. Ze sighed again running his hand through Jame’s hair. “ CHILLED YOUR SON IS HOME! “ yelled Ze still petting James hair as the latter relaxed against Ze.

The two heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. “ How many times have I told you to stop scaring your mom! “ scolded Chilled coming into view of his small family. James sat up throwing his hands in the air. “ I didn’t mean to, “ said the boy getting off the couch walking past Chilled. “ Like the last 10 times, “ said Chilled following after his son to the kitchen. Ze looked at his boys shaking his head with a smile on his face. The two continued to bicker as the phone ringing through the house. “ I got it! “ said Ze knowing the Father and Son weren’t listening to him anyway. “ Hello? “ answered Ze brightening when Delirious’s voice flowed through the phone. Ze changed in a different position as he talked to his friend with the covers over his lithe form. “ How’s it going in the ZeRoyalChaos family? “ asked Delirious shouting at Vanoss to do something on the phone. “ James bursting in the house scaring me with Chilled on his ass as they bicker back and forth. The same thing as usual, “ replied Ze asking Delirious the same thing.

Ze laughed out loud as Delirious told him about his day with Vanoss and their kids. The two decided to take the twins to the park since it was Vanoss’s day off. In the park, the twins were sitting in the sand pit by themselves until two bigger boys came over talking shit. Delirious had to restrain Vanoss for not beating up little kids. Vanoss finally calmed down, but Delirious just pointed to the twins location. The two bigger boys were now giving the twins a piggyback ride with a look of affection in their eyes. “ They were “bullying” the twins because they liked them. Took a while for Vanoss and their dad to separate the boys from Ashlee and Jessica. No one needed an overprotective bear of a dad to kill little boys over his girls. “ said Delirious with a sigh as Ze was on the floor holding his middle. “ At least you won’t see them no more, “ giggled Ze swatting at Chilled and James as they laid on the ground one of each side. “ They go to the same school. I so lucky the boss is my best friend Rebecca because without her Vanoss would be the one picking them up. No telling what it would cause if he did. “ snorted the caller as James cuddled on Ze’s side with his head in the crook of his mother's neck.

“ Destruction is the word you’re looking for, “ said Ze rolling his eyes when his husband pulled him toward him with his arm wrapped around his waist. James lost his warmth narrowing his eyes at Chilled as the latter stuck his tongue out kissing Ze’s unoccupied cheek. Ze continued to talk on the phone as his boys battled the other for the warmth of Ze. Being fed up without the warmth of his mother, James leaped over Ze to tackle his father. They rolled on the floor shouting insults at the other. “ Stubborn old man! Let me have some cuddle time with mom, “ growled James rolling them over with him on top. “ You got to be with your mother more than I have! Not including the past times before we had you, “ said Chilled rolling the over. The two rolled distances away from Ze not wanting him to be in the middle of their dispute. “ I think I’m going to have to let you go. I have two boys who are about to be in timeout if they don’t cut it out. “ threaten Ze breaking the fight with a glare. Delirious said goodbye cutting the line from the two wishing James and Chilled good luck.

Ze sat up using the ground to push himself up. “ You two are ridiculous but you're my ridiculous boys. “ smiled Ze. “ I guess the saying is true. “ Like Father like Son especially in Shellshock. “ giggled Ze sitting on the couch patting the two vacant seats beside him. The two were about to shout about their last game with players but were shut down by the off from Ze. There was no hesitation when the seats were full. The two snuggled close to Ze glaring at the other when they found a place to hold tight to the smaller man. “ You two really are ridiculous, that’s why I love you. “ hummed Ze letting out a small moan escaping his lips from the passionate kiss from Chilled. “ Love you too babe, “ mumbled the taller man of the pair against there touching lips. “ Not in front of me please! Mom make dad stop, “ grumbled James pushing his hands on Chilled’s cheek to move the PDA in front of him snuggling closer to Ze. Ze laughed as Chilled tried to kiss him again with James whining trying his best to push Chilled away from his Mother.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't enough ZeRoyalChaos in the fanfic world and someone or people have to have that role to provide. I'm just trying to contribute to the community.
> 
> Sorry for any Grammer Errors. I never learn my lessons if this happens :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Words: 1207
> 
> See you next time
> 
> Lonnah out~!


	100. A/N of a New Book

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update. It's not sad, it's just a small announcement of a new book I started. Another book!?!?! Yes, I have started another book that should not have been posted until I finished my other 2 books and this one-shot book, but the urge of ZeRoyalChaos was peer pressuring me.

The new book is called ZeRoyalChaos: Family Edition. There isn't much of the pairing in the fandom so I contributed. It's about the pairing with their son growing up. It had an implied of mpreg but not a lot, maybe in the future chapters I will have (???) pregnant again. Read to find out who was pregnant ;)

Anyhoo, Now I have to balance for unfinished books along with College starting back again. Hope you have a good night or have a good morning peeps


End file.
